Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3
by Devi77
Summary: Here's the continuing adventures of Sam, Dean, and everyone else in the Order of Letters as they face new challenges, new dangers, and a new threat in the form of renegade angels.
1. A Simple Mess of Prophets

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 1: A Simple Mess of Prophets**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

"Only the Elect can govern. Only the Elect can show obedience. Only the Elect are worthy to be part of God's Kingdom. Only the Elect will rule. Only the Elect will lead. Only the Elect will bring forth salvation. Only the Elect will be saved, for it is God's will."

Nimi woke up as he was up and alert in his room in the lodging area of the Order's main headquarters. He was having this same recurring dream the moment Severin and his forces fell a week ago. Getting up out of bed, he went towards the bathroom as he stripped off his nightclothes and stepped into the shower. With the hot water turned on, he was cleaning himself as he was also shaken from that vision he was having. By the time he rinsed off, he stepped out of the shower as he dried himself off with a towel. Before he got dressed, he went towards the mirror as he saw himself shaking from that awful dream as he saw the image of his reflection view something else in which there were five hooded figures standing in the shadows.

He never expected a vision like that to haunt him as he wanted to know more about what the shadowy people wanted, but it was all vague to him. By the time he got ready by brushing his teeth and hair, he put the dirty towel in the hamper and got himself dressed up for the day. When he got out of the bathroom, he went towards the window as he saw the rest of the Order's main headquarters being fixed to brand new, for it was now stronger than ever. Just as he was about to leave his room, he saw one of the shadowy figures appear out of nowhere as he meant business. He found the intruder to be repulsive as he had grey skin with scars all over his face, for this was no ordinary person that was stalking unbelievers in his wake.

"We meet at last, Nimi," he said.

"Beat it, assbutt! I've got nothing to say to you!" he yelled.

"Severin Thrippe is dead and with his soul brought to Hell, it caused us to be set free."

"So, that spoiled brat who razed Kanto Village to the ground and caused slaughter in seven other towns was just a seal to keep you and your friends pinned down."

"He was a seal that befitted the purpose into keeping us, the Elect, prisoner. Now, that we have been freed, we will convert every human in this planetary system to fit the beliefs of our sovereign Lord, God Himself."

"Does Castiel know about you?"

"We were his acolytes until he spurned us when we sided with Lucifer in his revolt against our Father. After we were sealed and later freed by Azazel, the three archangels who supported the Apocalypse in the Elder Days heard our instructions so carefully. This is but a warning to those who defy us. All humans will come to our side and they will welcome us to a new Apocalypse, even if it meant by twisting them to their worst desires imaginable."

"That's not gonna happen because the Destiny of Worlds will find you and put you back in your prison where you belong!"

When the shadowy figure disappeared, Nimi was concerned as he wanted to warn me right away. The Elect were coming and they meant business to all humans in which they were ready to convert them to their beliefs, even if it mean to coercion. The flighty _Arrancar_ was ready to even tell all of us about the threat in the form of shadowy figures coming as this was a new threat that was there in the blink of an eye...

* * *

It had been a week since we all returned to Kanto Village as we saw the place being restored to normal. With the people returning to their homes, life returned to the fullest as I was overseeing the town in which everyone was here doing their business as usual. With everyone here in this town once again, it was thriving much more greater than normal as all of us were grateful that the place itself was becoming a beacon of hope for everyone. By the time I was on my way to Dirk's school, I saw several children coming out of there as they were going home to their families. With the weather warming up, it was time for more planting as I was ready to bring in a garden here at home in which I saw Dirk coming out of the school with his backpack on him. We were on our way home as we were most likely to be coming back to the castle on our walk.

"Everyone's glad that they're home since we got back from Wall Keep," said Dirk. "Even my teacher wanted us to write a report on our experience there."

"After what we've been through, we're still in the recovery stage," I said.

"I bet that Reiko's happy to be home after leaving it. After having all the men stay there in the castle during our absence, they were more than glad to be back in their own homes with their families."

"That much is true."

We were on our way home as we were about to be greeted by Reiko and the twins soon enough. By the time we got there, we noticed several picketers standing at the front entrance as they came from an unwelome group that have been picketing the funerals of our fallen friends of the Order. The appalling signs they carried showed that they were nothing but a nuisance in which they were most likely to be spreading hate instead of love and compassion like the rest of us. I didn't mind those dastardly picketers, but I wanted them to just leave and never bother me again as Dirk and I walked past them without saying word.

"You're going to Hell!" said one picketer.

"God sent the Army of Cain to destroy this town once and He will send them here to do it again," said another picketer. "The slaughter in the towns in question is a sign of God's wrath on us for believing in those sorceries from the Order of Letters. We are heavily thankful that He brought His righteous judgment on the towns of Bilbo, Barthwick, Kasumiouji, Buckner Grove, Glass Creek, Larkspur, and Red Valley because of their proud sins! All of you shall fear God and rejoice!"

Dirk and I went inside of the castle gates as we closed them behind us while we ignored the picketers entirely. By the time we went towards the main house, we saw Herschel sitting there on his break as he was tired from his work for a little bit. I didn't blame him as he was given some lunch that consisted of some ham and cheese sandwiches with a glass of orange juice.

"It's good that you braved those picketers outside the castle gate," he said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "These crackpots only believe in a 'fire and brimstone' God instead of a loving and compassionate one as if they don't give a damn about other people."

"Some people are like that," I said. "On the other hand, it's best to ignore them and get on with our daily lives."

"Those people out front tried to get in after Reiko got back from shopping and they even tried to get in her face about being here."

"They did that to Reiko?" said Dirk. "Those asshats!"

"Watch your language," I said. "By the way, you have homework to do."

"But those people outside the gates don't give a rat's ass about what we went through when Severin and his forces attacked this village and caused slaughter in those seven towns here on Alecrast. They even hail him as a divine servant of God who did his duty."

"He's no divine servant after what I witnessed in the castle in Lake Valor. Ever since I killed him for his crimes, his soul was dragged into Hell afterwards, for it was a much deserving justice in mind."

I remembered Severin's spirit being dragged away by hellhounds as I was also grateful that he paid for his crimes here on this planet. Still, even though his forces were defeated, there were scars of war that weren't about to go away any time soon as I had a feeling that something else would happen the moment I get called to the Order's main headquarters. It had been a week since everyone triumphed against Severin's faction in the Army of Cain as we were grateful into standing firm into defending Alecrast till the last breath. I was also grateful that we all helped out into doing our part into protecting the people that lived here on this planet in which we stood in the face of danger. It was the least we could do the moment we stood our ground into defending Alecrast with our lives...

* * *

Shigeru and Ippei were still in the Southern Stride as they were overseeing the relief efforts into rebuilding Larkspur. After going there to assist everyone while they later heard news about Severin's demise, they were more than happy that he got it coming in the end, for the slaughter of innocent people here on this planet was an unbearable crime indeed. It wasn't long until they saw Shotaro and Tenar arriving with their giant wolves, Shiro and Goldie. The relief effort into bringing comfort to the survivors of the massacre had gone smoothly as the dead were salted, burned, and buried, but there had been a memorial erected in front of the fountain as it was a reminder that this war against the Army of Cain left behind scars in which took longer to heal.

"It's sad that this town became a bloodbath," said Shigeru as he was laying flowers to the memorial.

"After what happened here, these people who live here will never be the same," said Shotaro as he got off of his wolf. "After you guys came here to aid the relief effort and take out some of the demons that were about to go towards other towns, Sam overcame his fear and doubt, only to use his raw power to put a new one in Severin."

"He had it coming when he did his worst on Sam, but after doing a number on Kanto Village and seven other towns in his wrath, he got what he deserved."

"Hey, are you two gonna be helping or are you gonna be talking all day?" said Tenar.

"You heard the lady, little brother," said Shotaro. "Duty calls."

Tenar got off of her wolf as she was ready to help with the relief effort in order to rebuild the rest of Larkspur after what happened here. With Shigeru and Shotaro following suit, all of them were doing their part into assisting the remaining people who lived here as the recovery effort was already working. As for Ippei, however, he was overseeing some work on some buildings that have been ransacked by Severin's forces as he saw them being fixed to brand new. He was impressed by the recovery effort as Larkspur was becoming normal again. Just as he was about to oversee more of what was being fixed, he saw a woman appearing out of nowhere as she was badly injured in which she had been attacked on the road. By the time he caught her before she fell to the ground, he noticed burn marks on her body as she was suffering trauma from her attackers.

"Hang on there, you're safe now," he said.

"They... are on... the road...," said the woman as she was breathing raggedly.

"Who are on the road? Answer me!"

"They are called... the Elect... They targeted me because of my past discretions..."

"You came from the Central Front, didn't you?" The woman nods as she was shaking in fear. "Whoever this elect is, they had no right to do this to you."

It wasn't long until Nagodor rode here to the town on his black wolf as he dismounted it and went towards Ippei and the wounded woman in question. He was aware of the burn marks on the woman as he had a feeling that a new evil was up and running here on Alecrast, for it was something that was feared by all who travelled on the road. After the fall of Severin and his forces, everything was calm and quiet, but there was something that appeared in such a dangerous form indeed, for Nagodor was most likely to be viewing this evil to be another threat that fell into the record books of the Order of Letters.

"These Elect are not like any other blokes we come across," he said.

"It's what this woman said to me," said Ippei.

"The Elect is an old evil that 'asn't been 'eard of in years and now they've returned with a vengeance with their brutal ways that are deemed righteous in the eyes of God."

"We need to get back to the Order's main headquarters and alert Ginryu about this matter at hand."

"Careful, mate, the Elect aren't like any other threat that and from what I know is that Severin was nothing more than a seal that kept them prisoner."

"And Sam killed him..."

"Sam may 'ave killed the blighter, but 'e will also bring swift judgment against the Elect because of the raw power that 'e 'as."

"Let's see that he does..."

And so, Ippei saw the Medical Corps arrive as they brought the woman with them for treatment when he was concerned about the newest threat at hand. He had to get back to Kanto Village right away as he had to tell me all about it sooner or later, for the Elect were free and roaming the world without any of us knowing and they were a threat to everyone that refused to be converted to their ideas in mind...

* * *

I was in the nursery as I was busy tending to the twins in which they needed another diaper change. Both of them were not wearing any clothes as they were also twice as cute than normal. I didn't mind them as I was even dressing them in their onesies and socks as well. At three months old, they were growing slowly, but they were more beautiful than me and Reiko combined. By the time I got them dressed, I was ready to take them outside as I saw Yashamaru standing in front of me with a look of concern on his face. He wasn't the only one who saw this as Nimi also came into the nursery as well, for he wanted to tell me about this new threat that was looming.

"It's been a while, Sam," he said.

"I just got the twins dressed," I said.

"There's a new threat that's been crawling around the moment you killed Severin."

"What new threat?"

"They're called the Elect," said Yashamaru. "During the time of creation, they were once angels who served Castiel's former garrision until they sided with the three archangels who were in cahoots with demon into welcoming the Apocalypse in the Elder Days."

"And I started this, didn't I?"

"It wasn't your doing to begin with, for I know now that he planned this shit all along," said Nimi. "When I saw one of them appear and vanish, I went and did some digging and found that those guys were sealed by the Thrippes during the time humans came all over the Ashizoka System. When many centuries went by, the seal the Thrippes contained became weaker the moment they decided to maintain a pure bloodline by fucking themselves to do it. With every child born out of incest, the seal was losing its mojo and by making matters worse, it became critical the moment Severin and Sylvana came in and killed their father. You see, that spoiled brat planned this the whole time in which he was ready to die by your hand."

"Oh, dear God..., what have I done?"

"Sam, if you wanna blame someone, blame the Thrippes and their inbred bloodline. The Elect may have gotten free, but they also fear the raw power that you have within you. This is our smoking gun right here and you're it. You and Reiko are the Destiny of Worlds that have been chosen by fate to protect the galaxy, for you're also our last line of defense after all."

"Nimi's right," said Yashamaru. "All those centuries, the Elect feared the presence of you and your raw power in which they were most likely to be doing what they can to deter your past self from setting things right in order to redeem himself from the actions he did. Now, that you have come to pass here in this day and age, they view you as a threat to their plans to enslave any human that lives in the Ashizoka System. The Elect are a threat to everyone, not just humans who oppose them, but you of all people have the power to stop them at every turn."

I had my duty to do as I had a feeling that this new threat was most likely to be more dangerous than normal. Still, with Severin gone, I was put with the task into stopping the Elect before they even attempt to put anyone in harm's way. This was very new to me as I couldn't let this threat slide due to what I heard from so far. By the time I put the twins into their little stroller, I saw Yashamaru and Nimi leave the nursery as I also left to cart Aora and Ghimru out towards the elevator that went downstairs to where I needed to go to. By the time I got out of the elevator with the twins in their stroller, I saw Taraniel standing there as he was fully concerned about the situation at hand, for there was talk about the infamous Elect floating around.

"We need to talk," he said.

"I already heard it from Nimi and Yashamaru about me screwing things up," I said.

"It's not about you killing Severin and unsealing those scumbags. It's about how they work."

"You seen them before, didn't you?"

"The Elect were the best of the best in my Father's domain until they went rogue long before the Apocalypse in the Elder Days. The Elect made their purpose known the moment the Old Man snuffed out Sodom and Gomorrah due to the wickedness and sin there."

"In the bible, both places were decimated by God due to the worst sins there."

"It wasn't just that, Sam. My father destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah just to look for the Elect because of their harshness against him. Even though they eluded him, they were also under the leadership of Castiel in which he took charge of them until they behaved badly."

"I bet that Cass had a hard time dealing with them, didn't he?"

"He kept them in line in which they obeyed his orders until they overheard our Father creating the very beings in His image. It was the final straw as the Elect decided to revolt against Castiel and were willing to follow the main instigator, Lucifer, into his petty rebellion against our Father. Still, Lucifer and all of the Elect sided with the angels instead of caving in to loving the humans that God created in his own image. It was also in that moment that Michael, the strongest of all of the archangels went in and slew Lucifer on Earth and sealed him in his cage for centuries. After the fight against Lucifer, the Elect made it clear that they would enslave my Father's creations in order to bow to their will, for they vowed to do so after going into hiding. In time, we never heard of the Elect again until they were goading Father to smite them in Sodom and Gomorrah, only to put thousands of innocent people in the crossfire. These days, the destruction of both towns were a metaphor into deterring those who were devout away from various sins that were deemed harmless, such as homosexuality, but there were worse sins that crawled all over the place in which they were burned in flames due to the fire and brimstone. All those people over there didn't give a rat's ass about kindness to the little guy in which Father decided to burn those towns anyway. Hell, there was even that douchebag, Lot, who committed incest with his own daughters after his wife turned into a pillar of salt while looking back on the burning lands."

"I bet that God was still looking for the Elect after that."

"By the time He caught up to them, he put them on trial and place them in a seal that kept them there for thousands of years. With the Elect put in their prison, time went on like clockwork, but there were devoted followers of them that became entrapped in the same cycle of incest and pure status in which the most rotten had weaken the seal until they finally got out of there at the hands of Azazel. He had the gall to do so to these infernal scum until they were later found and sealed again by a man named Gregory Thrippe after that. I know that you never knew about this until now, Sam, but their fears nearly became true in which your past self would've married his girlfriend in the Elder Days, only to be struck down by on of their famous admirers in the form of a yellow-eyed monster. Time went on in their favor after that, but their motives into preventing the Destiny of Worlds from happening failed, but they are ready to pull all of the stops into crushing humanity in order to make it suitable for divine beings. And on a side note, the Elect thrive on righteousness in which they used their abilities to warp humans to such revolting extremes in which caused the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah, for nothing else will never grow from it or recover again. You should watch your back while going up against the Elect because they bear a strong grudge against humanity and any other creation that Father conjured up, only to have them burning in Hell in the end."

"According to Nimi, the Elect were deterring my past life from making amends for starting up the Apocalypse back in the Elder Days."

"Their presence, even though they were sealed away, was more powerful in which Azazel answered the call to prevent the Destiny of Worlds from taking place in the Elder Days, only to be killed in the end. In time, the voices of the Elect were even calling into the heads of their fellow brethren and a few demons in Azazel's service to bring your past self into starting the Apocalypse by even killing Lilith as the final seal that they put in her before caught and sealed by God Himself. Even though it ended in sacrifice instead of causing more destruction afterwards, Castiel took it upon himself by bringing your past self from Hell's grasp without a soul just to do Crowley's dirty work and then some, only to cement his place as God until a certain black goop invaded him just to cause havoc in the Elder Days. Anyway, the Elect are a threat to everyone and the Destiny of Worlds is here to stay 'cause they can't just shift things like game pieces just to cement their motives, for it will backfire in the end."

After hearing Taraniel's story about the Elect, I vowed to remain vigilant against this new threat as I can't let them cause further danger to any form of human that has prospered here in the Ashizoka System for centuries. I was put into the crossfire as I had a feeling that this danger was already beginning as we speak...

* * *

Castiel was up and about as he was staring out the window. After hearing about the demise of Severin and his troops, he sensed his former acolytes being free and wandering the earth as he couldn't let that slide. The five angels who served with him long ago were now out as they were causing trouble in other parts of Alecrast. He had a feeling that they would twist things just to keep humanity under the foot of superior angels as they were most likely to be acting on God's behalf while praising the one who revolted against Him. When he went towards the lobby of the inn that he was staying at, he saw Chitorin and Veshka all ready to go as they were ready to find clues into the ruins next to it. All three were ready to explore the ruins there as they decided to go outside, for the discovery of treasure was waiting in the wings as well.

"These ruins here further down south have a lot of history, but we're gonna find a lot of stuff in it," said Chitorin. "It's been ages since many Terrans came here, only to establish a civilization that worships a very brutal god indeed."

"The people in question were descendants of an ancient race on Earth known as the Mayans," said Veshka. "They were brutal in their rituals in which it involved giving blood to their gods."

"I looked at the history of it the moment when I saw the very sick part of it. Men are forced to cut their foreskin in order to bleed on pieces of paper in which are sent to be burned."

"The Mayans have a very brutal aspect about their rituals," said Castiel. "They were also prophets that believed that December 21st of 2012 was the end of the world according to their calendar, but the end of the world never happened until the migration of humans from Earth."

"You must've saw this coming, didn't you?" asked Veshka.

"For eons, most humans were taught not to worship other gods before my Father, but they have existed long before He came to be noticed."

"Hey, quit yapping and get your ass in gear, Ken Doll," said Chitorin. "We got some ruins to explore."

And so, Castiel followed Chitorin and Veshka inside of the ruins as they were searching all over the place for possible treasure to catalogue with. The place was old as it was ancient two thousand years ago the moment many humans came here to Alecrast. The place itself was something that had been mainly an omen to those who explored it as there was yet another painting of two familiar people on the wall. The mural depicted me and Reiko fighting against a black cloud as it symbolized the battle against the new threat so far, for the Elect was something that couldn't be ignored, not one bit.

"There's Sam and Reiko again," said Chitorin. "These Mayan guys could've at least paint a warrior fighting a monster."

"Sam and Reiko are much involved into facing this threat more ways than one," said Veshka.

"The Mayan writing on the wall symbolizes on how light overcomes darkness, for it also says that two chosen by fate will destroy the evil that broke free from its sealed prison. I bet that fate's ready to lure them towards this predicament, but there are those who are devoted to the darkness so far."

Castiel remembered his subordinates revolting against him as they defied him in order to join Lucifer in his petty rebellion. The infamy that the Elect had gained was more than enough to have him find them and eliminate them on the spot. There was also the seal that was once weakened before when Azazel got a hold of the Elect as they held sway over all until they were sealed by Gregory Thrippe back in the Elder Days. It was the worst time imaginable as Castiel also had a feeling that the Elect would hold sway to the human population here on Alecrast, for they had been sealed away for centuries until now.

"I had a feeling that they have returned," he said.

"Who had returned?" asked Veshka.

"They are called the Elect in which they were a group of angels under my leadership during my days in the garrison. They were also known to be corrupted by Lucifer in which they joined his crusade into his rebellion against my Father, who stood by His creations instead of all of us in Heaven."

"What actually happened to them?"

"After the fall of Lucifer, they had the gall to cause corruption among the humans who lived on Earth in which they aided in the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah. After they were caught, I was the one who testified against them in which they were placed in their seal in order not to corrupt another human again until they were freed by Azazel. Both the Elect and the yellow-eyed demon had something in common when it came to twisting the souls of humans. In time, they were stopped by a lone god-fearing man named Gregory Thrippe, who served with his fellow men during World War II at the time. It was a battle for the ages, but the Elect were defeated again before being sealed in their prison, only to result in Azazel escaping in order to continue their work."

"I bet that this Azazel guy was up to no good after his allies got caught by that soldier," said Chitorin. "Still, if this Gregory Thrippe guy can put those guys in their place, so can Sam and Reiko 'cause they are the only ones tho can do that. If those Elect guys are known to cause trouble, then all of us can put a damper on their sorry asses It's the least we can all do."

And so, all three were aware of what needed to be done as the Elect was a threat that can't be kept under the rug. It was going to be one bizarre agenda against this force of renegade angels as they were simply causing misery everywhere they went so far, for no one has ever heard the last of them yet. Just as the three were about to explore the ruins even further, they heard gunshots firing as they ducked for cover at the last minute. When Castiel got a good look at the shooters, he noticed them to be human as they were firing at him and the other two as if they were doing it for no reason. Getting into his hip holster, he got out some _shuriken_ as he threw them at the two shooters as the guns were knocked out of their hands. He sensed the shooters to act suspiciously as if they were possessed by non-corporeal demons, but they weren't. They were humans who weren't possessed by demons nor were they soulless as they were poised to shoot Castiel, Chitorin, and Veshka in their path. Just as the two shooters were about to pick up their guns, they were stopped by a force in which they were knocked out unconscious. With the two shooters knocked out, Castiel, Chitorin, and Veshka noticed a familiar face appear as he was armed with a strange glove on his right hand.

"Are you three alright?" he asked.

"Dean Winchester in the flesh," said Chitorin. "Long time, no see."

"It's been hell since Severin got nailed a week ago, but there's been a force that's been affecting only the human population here."

"We're dealing with the Elect," said Veshka. "According to your friend, they were angels who sided with the Dark One before he was imprisoned in his cage."

"Is _that_ what we're dealing with? Some pissed-off angels who enjoy controlling humans just for kicks? This is worse than the Leviathan threat we averted on Gehenna of all places."

"The Elect must be stopped," said Castiel. "Even though Sam killed Severin a week ago, the man who caused slaughter on this planet was the final seal that held them at bay."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Ken Doll," said Chitorin. "Severin planned this all along without all of us knowing it, especially Sam."

"Looks like the Elder of the Field is gonna have to clean up his own mess this time," said Dean. "As for the Elect situation, that deceased spoiled brat planned to let them out the whole time, even when he went to great lows to kill his father on Harkonnen. Even with the new threat causing problems by controlling the actions of the human population, I must be immune from their effects."

"You are protected by the imprint of the raw power inside of you," said Castiel. "If you didn't have it, you would've been a slave to their control. As for this threat, we must be ready to fight alongside Sam and Reiko in order to defeat this evil at hand."

The problems in front of Dean and the other three were already beginning as the threat of the Elect was already put into motion. Still, everyone had to remain vigilant against this danger as it was only the start of our worries indeed...

* * *

I was in my office as I was busy looking at some files and letters that reached me. The news about the Elect causing trouble was more than enough to put me on edge as I also saw a letter that was addressed to me with the Hunter Corps stamp on it. By the time I opened it up, I had a feeling that Dean would write it as it was bad news indeed. The message that I read was unnerving as there was the sighting of the Elect hiding in plain sight. I was hoping to God that Dean was alive and safe as I wanted to go there and find him, but I had a feeling that the Elect would end up controlling him in their all-out chess game. When I put down the letter, I saw Reiko coming in here as she was concerned about what was happening so far.

"Sammy, is this true that you caused this new threat without warning?" she asked.

"Yes," I said sincerely as I had a look of guilt on my face. "It wasn't my fault this time, but according to Yashamaru and Nimi, Severin planned this all along because of his status as a seal to keep the evil at bay."

"Sammy, listen to me. You never knew about this and neither did I. If only we were warned about it sooner."

I sighed heavily as I held Reiko's hand so tenderly. We were put against this threat due to what we had on us so readily. The Elect was a problem that wasn't about to be put under the rug or covered up for years as they made their move the moment they were set free a week ago. Still, I had to remain confident into fighting the good fight as I had my work cut out for me, for I had to face this threat head on without any delays at all, for this was a challenge for me after all...

* * *

Ginryu was aware of what was happening in the Southern Stride after hearing about the Elect being freed from their prison. As usual, he was in his office as he was getting several complaints from many towns around Alecrast as the Elect wasn't something that wasn't about to be taken lightly. Still, he had to deal with the problem here as the threat was more of a religious one instead of one that was poised to slaughter everyone in the wake of death. Just as he was about to leave his office for lunch in the cafeteria, he saw the door open as he noticed someone dressed in arctic clothing in which he came all the way from Rietza. The man himself had navy hair and green eyes as he was armed with a _nodachi_ on his person. He was stern, but cold due to his exterior as someone who remained part of the Order of Letters for many years in service.

"Beren Grunwald, I presume?" said Ginryu as he saw the man sit down in a chair.

"I've heard about the Elect being freed from their prison, Ginryu," he said. "It seems to me that your newest Elder should be expelled from the Order after what he did."

"Sam never knew about it and neither did the rest of us, no thanks to Gregory Thrippe from the Elder Days. From what I heard so far, Severin, who was the final seal into releasing the Elect planned this all along before he died, only to have this threat roaming free into either forcing their ideals on humans or subject them to either torture or mind control. The Elect are also angels who were once part of the garrison that Castiel served under in Heaven until they turned on him under Lucifer's influence."

"Lucifer is nothing but a figment of Ippei Mitani's imagination. There's no evidence that the evil archangel wandered free after the Apocalypse from the time of the Elder Days."

"And I say that Lucifer is real because he was once freed from his cage during the Apocalypse back in the Elder Days. Even though he is in his cage, Michael, the strongest of all archangels is with him in there as well. Still, we don't have time to worry about such petty stuff right now because we have to find and contain the Elect before it's too late."

"Does Colchuvar know about all this?"

"Your brother's dead, Beren. He died at the hands of an assassin that was sent by Sawney Masbath to kill Sam, only to sacrifice himself in the end."

Beren was shocked to hear about Colchuvar being killed as he felt more alone than normal. As one of the many Grunwald heirs alive in the family, he was angry with how his older brother sacrificed himself in vain as he had a bone to pick with me the moment he saw me. Colchuvar was the shining crown in the Grunwald family, only to be cut down by an assassin's arrow in the end. With his fists clenched, he was itching to go where I was as he wanted to take out his anger on me, for he vowed never to forgive me for what happened to Colchuvar in the end.

"I'm going to Kanto Village," he said.

"You can't pin your brother's death on Sam, Beren," said Ginryu cautiously.

"Colchuvar should've never stepped in to pull that worthless piece of shit out of the fire from the beginning! I loved my brother! I vowed to follow him in his footsteps when I grew up to be just like him! Now that he's dead, I have nothing but vassals and idiots in the castle keep on Rietza!"

"Colchuvar was a warrior who stood the course, but he was a warrior who _never_ went down in vain. You should respect his wishes, even if it meant by sacrificing himself to save one of his close friends from certain death. If he saw you taking his memory out of context, he'd be turning in his grave right now. Still, you need to bury your anger and focus on tracking down the Elect before they intend to enslave every human in the Ashizoka System to fit their own beliefs, are we good?"

Beren didn't say another word as he was fully determined to hold his own against the Elect, for he wanted to do his part more than anything. As for Ginryu, however, he was also on board into fending off against the Elect as well in which they were a threat to everyone, including angels and demons alike. This was a dangerous time to focus on what was happening here on Alecrast since Severin's demise, but everyone had to pull together in this upcoming battle ahead...

* * *

I was in the backyard as I was watching the twins looking up at the sky. Even though I was concerned about the Elect being free to roam the Ashizoka System, I was most likely to be vigilant into protecting what was precious to me. It wasn't long until I saw Reiko and Dirk come out of the main house as they were waiting for dinner to get done just like me, for it was a meal that consisted of roast beef and vegetables. The weather outside was warming up as we were enjoying the long day without any of us worrying, for we had to be brave in our upcoming battle against the Elect soon enough.

"It's bizarre that none of us are worrying about the Elect right now," said Dirk. "I bet they are most likely to be a threat to the Terran population here on Alecrast."

"We can't just be worrying about this problem at hand right now," I said. "Still, I'm not the only one on board into finding and putting a stop to the Elect because they are a threat to everyone, not just humans."

"Sammy," said Reiko as she put her arms around my shoulders. "If we give into fear of such things, then we'll end up being swallowed by it. That's what Grandfather told me that time, but his words of wisdom are still being spoken today."

"You're right, Reiko. Even though we are facing a dangerous threat that poses a hazard to everyone, we have to face it sooner or later. Still, one of the main reasons we live by is family and it will never end in blood. We may have been put under the microscope after the release of the Elect, but we can't let our fear get the better of us, even if it meant by putting our lives on the line to protect others. That's the least we can all do for now."

My words were clear as I couldn't let myself be immersed in fear or doubt. I had my family to protect as I wanted them to be safe from those beings who were freed the moment Severin was killed a week ago. Still, the Elect were here to stay, but sooner or later, we all had to take a stand against this new threat, even at the costs of our lives...

**To be continued...**


	2. The Forgotten Birthday

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 2: The Forgotten Birthday**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was up in my office as I was busy checking up on various incidents about possible sightings of the Elect. Still, I was too occupied with my work as I wanted to go there and fight those renegade angels who appeared the moment Severin was killed a week ago. I didn't want anyone to fall under their control as I was busy looking up some research that was collected about Christian mythology over the years. With many pages based on the research about the Elect, I was looking at the damage that they did as they were even controlling people to go beyond their moral restraints in which resulted into the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah in the biblical context. By the time I put my research away, I was on my way out of my office as I saw Totsuka enter in which he was hard at work into doing what he did best in his field.

"I take it that you're not too happy with me after I caused the release of the Elect," I said.

"Dude, don't even go there," said Totsuka. "Even though that douchebag had it coming when he planned the release of those renegade angels, we need to do what we can in order to put those asshats back on ice."

"It's been a week since Severin was killed, but the Elect are much worse than what we know."

"After doing my work into slowing that asshat down a week ago, I've been hearing about several people being tortured by them in which resulted in burns on their bodies. Even the Medical Corps have their hands full when it comes to seeing new cases that occurred in the Southern Stride. Still, everyone has their hands full right now, but most of us here on Alecrast can't do too much forever."

"I get your point, but the Elect is our biggest problem right now."

Totsuka spots something in my junk box as he takes it out of there. It was a birthday card as it was mainly addressed to me by one of the people I know so well. By the time he opened it up, he noticed some money falling out of it as he picked it up and later set it on my desk, for he had much courtesy here in my home. As for me, however, I put the money into my safe box as I didn't have time to deal with such trivial matters, especially when it came to have my birthday coming up in two days. Even though it was the last day of April, tomorrow was the first day of May as I was dreading the day after it. When I was about to put the birthday card back into the junk box, I saw Totsuka stop me as he was concerned about what I was missing in life.

"This isn't my concern right now, Totsuka," I said.

"Dude, you can't just diss your own birthday," he said.

"To tell you the truth, I _don't_ celebrate my birthday because of the fact that I treat it like a normal day."

"Hey, people who don't celebrate their own birthdays are twice as likely to suffer from depression later on in life. Hell, I've even seen people who refuse to acknowledge their existence end up killing themselves and _you_, my friend, are gonna end up the same way."

"No..." I see Totsuka pick up the birthday card. "Don't even think of showing that thing to Reiko right now."

"Hey, she's gonna know eventually when she wants to know about your birthday."

"Don't even think about it." I snatched the card away as I put it back into the junk box. "I don't have time to waste on my poor excuse of a birthday while all of us are dealing with the Elect. I've celebrated Dirk's birthday as well as Reiko's, but mine will never happen because I don't want it to be."

I left my office as Totsuka stayed behind to retrieve the birthday card from the junk box. He couldn't let this slide as he was more than willing to show either Dirk or Reiko the birthday card that I got, but he didn't have time to do so yet. Still, he was determined to get me to enjoy my birthday, which was on May 2nd. When he left my office, he was ready to pull all the stops into making me have a day to myself in which it was mandatory in order to keep me from becoming depressed. It was his most unusual challenge yet as he was ready to get me out of my shell sooner or later...

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was outside in the backyard after dinner as I was seeing the stars shining in the sky. In two days, it would be my birthday as I wanted to avoid it as much as possible due to the bad memories that I had long ago. All those years in the fort on Gehenna not only kept me as my tenure as a lowly servant, but I was being forgotten by Sylvanus of all people due to his reasons to shower his son, who lost his life a week ago. Still, I wanted to forget about my birthday as I had better pressing things to do like keeping tabs on the newest threat that came forth after I did away with Severin due to his crimes here on Alecrast. All those memories of him getting his way every time were starting to get to me as I just wanted to get back into my office and look for more data on the Elect, who caused problems in the Southern Stride town of Quorum, where Dean rushed in at the last minute to save Castiel, Chitorin, and Veshka that day.

When I was about to do so, I saw Totsuka standing there as he was dead-set on getting me to change my mind about my birthday, which was in two days. As usual, I didn't want to accept it as I didn't want any more bad memories to creep in while I had decent work to do in which I had to do my part into putting my efforts into finding and stopping the Elect in their tracks. In the long run, I was about to get another earful from the _Shinigami_ weaponmaker that wasn't about to take no for an answer any time soon, for my birthday was the most important day for me after all.

"You still can't take no for an answer, do you?" I said.

"Hey, it's better than having you forget your own birthday," answered Totsuka.

"If I went and celebrated my own birthday, it would bring up bad memories for me."

"How is enjoying your own birthday so bad?"

"It's something that I don't talk about to anyone, especially Reiko." I sighed heavily as I just wanted to go back inside. "It's best that my birthday is better off not being mentioned at all."

When I went back inside, Totsuka was staring at me as he refused to take no for an answer this time. The thought of having my birthday not being mentioned was more than enough to get me to change my mind as he was ready to bring on a slow and steady progress to get me out of the shell I created. The thought of my birthday bringing back the bad memories was the tip of the iceberg as there would also be complications to get me out of the rut I had over me for years, for I had to begin anew with all the happiness I got so far...

* * *

**Many years ago on Gehenna...**

I was on my way to my room after studying another day of school studies. Still, tomorrow was my birthday, but I didn't want to get another yelling from Sylvanus as I went straight towards my room. Even though it was in May, I never saw any spring outside of the fort on Gehenna as I saw the snow falling from outside. It was always frozen on Gehenna as I just wanted to stay in my room for the rest of the day. I didn't want to celebrate my birthday tomorrow as I even locked the door to my room. I didn't want any cake or presents as I was still a young boy that had been put in the corner all because of my curiosity about a lot of knowledge. After what I went through, I was turning eleven, but I didn't want to celebrate my birthday anymore as I saw a birthday card being slipped under the door.

I didn't want it as I tossed it back out. I just wanted it all to go away as I was better off without celebrating my own birthday, for I wasn't worthy enough to do so. When I saw the card being tossed back into my room, I tossed it out again as I didn't want it. By the time I went towards my bathroom, I took off my clothes as I was running myself a hot bath. When I got into the bathtub, I was just relaxing there as I wanted the birthday thing to just go away. I didn't want to be noticed as I was just nothing but a stepping stone to Sylvanus and his cronies. Still, I got used to what I went through as I turned off the water in the bathtub. I was just doing my daily thing as I was cleaning myself before going to bed. Even though the water was hot, I didn't have any comfort as I finished doing so until I was fully clean. By the time I was done, I drained the water from the bathtub as I wrapped myself in a towel and got out my nightclothes. With the towel and dirty clothes in the hamper, I put on my nightclothes as I got my teeth brushed and went straight to bed.

When I wrapped myself in the warm covers, I was huddled up in bed as I saw the same birthday card being tossed under the door of my room. I didn't want to be around everyone as I had been the butt of Sylvanus' cruelty the moment I was taken here out of Alecrast three years ago. Still, I stared at the birthday card as I didn't look at it or open up the envelope it was in. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard some banging on the door as I got up and unlocked the door. It wasn't long until I saw Dean standing in front of me as he wasn't too happy with me trying to toss away the birthday card that was on the floor.

"What's the big idea, Sam?" he asked as he saw the card unopened. "Aren't you gonna open it up?"

"It's not mine," I said.

"Of course it's yours 'cause the teacher said to give it to you."

"Dean, if Sylvanus or Severin caught you with that birthday card, they'd take it away from you in a heartbeat."

"Hey, tomorrow is your birthday, Sammy. You should be happy that you're getting a special day to yourself."

"Even if tomorrow is my birthday, I don't want anything; not a party, or presents, or anything else because it's up to the soldiers. I'm sorry that I can't accept that birthday card, but-"

"At least open up the card for once!"

I reluctantly agreed as I opened up the birthday card. It was a nice one as it had a drawing of a cupcake with a birthday candle on it. When I saw the inside of it, there was a drawing of me and Dean in it as we were holding hands together. It was a nice card indeed as I wanted it only for tonight. The sight of it brought a smile to my face as I wanted to thank Dean for giving it to me, for it was the least he could do for me.

"This the best card in the world," I said.

"I knew that you'd like it," said Dean.

"What if Sylvanus gets here and sees the card I have?"

"If he tries to, I suggest that you hide it. Besides, I'm not the only one that matters right now."

"But you can't give this to me right now."

"So? Just because you have a birthday, doesn't mean that you can just avoid it. You're very special and you know it, Sammy. Besides, you have a lot of potential that could blow any of us out of the water. By the way, you're celebrating your birthday whether you like it or not and I'm bringing a cupcake for you and a candle just to blow it out with. It'll be the best birthday you'll get from me, just wait and see."

By the time I saw my brother leave the room, I watched him close the door behind him as tomorrow was a special day for me anyway, for I was ready to enjoy it tomorrow. By the time I was about to get ready for bed, I heard the door open up as I saw Severin enter in there in which he wanted to put a damper on my plans for a birthday celebration tomorrow. I wanted him to leave as he was trouble from the start in which he wanted my birthday card just to rip it up in front of me.

"I know that you got that birthday card from your brother, didn't you?" he said.

"This card's _mine_, not yours," I said.

"Only the heavily privileged can receive birthday accolades, not some lowly worm" Severin snatches the card from my hand. "Still, you're about to become a servant instead of a soldier because my father said so!"

"Give me back my card!"

"Or you'll do _what_, exactly? Tattle on me to your big brother? This card you have I'm confiscating."

"I want my card back! Dean worked very hard to make it for me!"

"No!"

"I want my card back!"

"No!"

"You can't take it from me!"

"Then cancel your pathetic little party or else I'll tell Father and he'll banish you to Belbe Citadel where most disobedient little boys go just to do hard labor! Besides the point, tomorrow is my special day of joining the Order of Letters alongside Father and it's a good occasion indeed, so I suggest that you stay put in your pathetic little room."

"What's going on here?" asked a familiar face as he stood behind Severin.

I noticed Acamas there as he never aged a single day. Still, he was on business as he was overseeing the fort in Ginryu's stead for a while. As usual, he never trusted Severin due to his bad behavior as he had a feeling that he would do harm in the future. It wasn't long until he snatched away the card that the spoiled brat took from me as he set it down on my bed. I was grateful that Acamas was here as I didn't have any problems with him at all, for he was someone who remained close to Dad until his death.

"How dare you come here, you Rendilian worm!" yelled Severin.

"Your father is looking for you," said Acamas.

"That's a lie!"

"He's actually looking for you anyway, so I suggest that you come when called."

"I'm not finished with you yet, Sam Winchester!" Severin storms out the door. "In the end, you'll always be a worthless servant!"

I peeked out my door as I saw Severin storming off after getting a stern sendoff from Acamas. With my card handed back to me, I was grateful and guilty at the same time as I was about to be put under the ringer of the spoiled brat that would stop at nothing to dampen me at every turn. Still, I was afraid as I just wanted to be alone after Acamas came in to intervene on my behalf, for I dreaded that my birthday tomorrow would end up being a disaster for me.

"You shouldn't have to stick up for me, you know," I said.

"After what Severin did, he needs to be reprimanded by his father," said Acamas.

"Sylvanus doesn't even do that with him. All he ever does is coddle him."

"That's enough of that, Sam. Tomorrow is your eleventh birthday and you need to have a positive outlook in life. Now, don't let this dark cloud cover you or else you would never be able to have a healthy future in mind."

"I'll try to do that."

And so, I saw Acamas leave my room as he closed the door behind him. By the time I got back into bed, I was holding the birthday card as I wanted to thank Dean for giving it to me, for it was something that I kept with me for a brief time…

* * *

The next morning, I was up and about as I was dressed and ready to go towards the school grounds where I was studying there. Even though today was my birthday, I decided to stay the course anyway as I had to remain positive about what I have in mind. By the time I got to my classroom, I found it to be bleak as I was had no hold it together. The promise of having a party for me went directly down the toilet as I saw nothing for me there: no party balloons, no guests, no cake and ice cream, or no presents. It was the same dull classroom as I sat down with my birthday card in my hand. By the time I sat in my desk, I got out my books as I was waiting for the other children to get in here. I was alone until I saw the other children and teacher come in here to get on with their daily work as me, for it was just another day after all.

"Okay, class," said the teacher. "We should take out our math books and turn to page 104."

"But isn't it Sam's birthday today?" asked one of the students.

"No, it's not my birthday and my party will never happen," I said.

"Sam, how old are you today?" asked the teacher.

"It doesn't matter anyway because it won't make any difference."

"Weren't we supposed to throw a party for him?" asked another student.

"No!" I yelled. "I don't want _anything_ right now! It's better off if I don't have a party to celebrate with 'cause it's like any other day! Can we just get to our studies now?"

I ignored everyone in the classroom as I was doing what was done earlier by reading my mathbook to where the proper page was. Still, the teacher and students were concerned about my behavior as they wanted to brighten my mood, but I wasn't into it right now. I was staying on task as I looked at the page of my mathbook so readily. I didn't want to think about my birthday. I didn't want to go through with it. All I wanted to do was to resume my studies as I didn't want to be bothered. The other students in the classroom were concerned about me as they wanted to cheer me up so badly. Even though I paid no heed, I continued to read into the mathbook on my desk as I wanted to forget about my birthday. Just as I was about to turn the next page, I saw my mathbook being snatched away as I was staring at the teacher in which she was concerned about my behavior so far.

"Why are you acting this way, Sam?" she asked me.

"It's because I don't want to celebrate my birthday," I said.

"Is that all?" I nodded. "Sam, this isn't our fault this time."

"I thought there would be cake and presents, but I was wrong."

"Sylvanus pressured me to cancel your birthday party because he wanted a special day devoted to Severin and you know how that boy gets if he doesn't get enough attention."

"But what about _me_? I wanted to celebrate my birthday, but there was nothing for it."

"Sam, whenever school is over, I'll ask Chomaru to bake you a cupcake and I'll have him bring it to you in your room."

"No! Severin will always be important because he's Sylvanus' son! I will always be worthless until I drop dead! I will always be hiding away! And I'll always end up being a lowly servant for the rest of my life!"

I stormed out of the classroom as I sprinted into the hall of the fort. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I finally made it back to my room and locked the door. I knew that Severin won as his special day was more important than my birthday this time in which I felt as if I was cheated out of something that was important to me. I remained in my room as I was huddled up in my bed for warmth in such a cold room. Just as I was about to huddle even further in my bed, I saw a cupcake on the nightstand as it had a birthday candle that was unlit. I decided to light it as I found some matches with it. When I lit the candle, I was ready to make a wish as I was about to sing the birthday song.

"Happy birthday to me," I sang with tears in my eyes. "Happy birthday to me... Happy birthday to the one who is forgotten... Happy birthday... to... me..."

I blew out the candle as I took it out of the cupcake that was baked for me. And so, I ate the cupcake that was baked for me in silence as I was alone in my room. Still, my heart ached in silence as I felt cheated by Severin in the end, only to be put under his foot for the next few years I had on me. It was also at that moment that I vowed never to celebrate my birthday ever again as I would always treat it like any other normal day in mind, for this was the final nail in the coffin that sealed my disgust at the day that I was born so far...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

The next morning, I was back in my office as I was most likely to be keeping tabs on the newest threat since Severin's slaughter on Alecrast that ended with him being killed a week ago. Still, the Elect was becoming a problem as we all had to pull our weight the moment we noticed the problem head-on. By the time I was finishing up my work, I heard something approaching as I sprinted out of my office and went outside to see. It wasn't long until The Hunter Corps ship arrived here in the clearing near the castle as it landed smoothly. When I stood there to welcome everyone out of the ship, I saw Dean and his group coming out of it as they were ready to give me a report about what was going on here. With the Elect running rampant, we all had to do our part as we didn't have much time to waste right now, for this threat was most likely to be biding its time as we speak.

"I take it that you had your hands full," I said.

"I just went up against a group of humans in one town, but they were stunned," said Dean as he showed up the glove on his right hand. "This baby I got sure does pack a punch when I got a hold of it."

"You're holding the Fist of Hanyar in your hand, Dean. According to the books I read, that artifact can only be wielded by one that is touched by the one who is from the Destiny of Worlds. If any other person got a hold of it, the Fist of Hanyar would've crushed his or her hand on the spot."

"Now, I'm playing with power with this glove."

"By the way, the Fist of Hanyar has been used to reverse the control of those who cause darkness and you're lucky that you have that in your arsenal of weapons that even the popular weaponmakers of old would get their hands on that."

"Yeah, but those Elect guys sure like to use the human population on this popsicle stand as pawns in their petty little chess game."

"You can talk about the Elect later, but you and your crew need to rest up after travelling all over the planet."

And so, I noticed the rest of Dean's crew come out of the ship as they were exhausted from their travels. Still, I had to welcome everyone who came here to the castle as I was also about to get an unexpected surprise in the form of an upcoming birthday that I didn't want. I had to keep tabs on the Elect's activities as I didn't want to lag behind in which they were a nuisance that came in the form of renegade angels. By the time we all got into the castle, we noticed the same birthday card from the junk box in my office as I wanted it out of here as soon as possible. It wasn't long until I picked it up and was ready to put it back in the junk box until I saw Dean take it out of my hand.

"Looks like Ippei didn't forget," he said.

"That birthday card is trouble," I said.

"If this birthday card's trouble, then how come it's addressed to you of all people?"

"It's because I don't want it to be." I take the card out of Dean's hands. "My birthday's coming up tomorrow and I'm not gonna let it hamper my plans into finding more about the Elect."

"There are other members of the Order that are on it right now, Sam. Besides, don't you have a special day coming up?"

"No and I'm not going to celebrate it. My birthday will always be like any other normal day, Dean. It's been like this the moment I stopped celebrating it during my days in the fort on Gehenna. If I wound up celebrating my birthday, it would bring up bad memories for me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do and there's breakfast that needs to be cooked."

Dean was concerned about me as he remembered all those times after the failed birthday party incident on my eleventh birthday all those years ago. Still, he always saw me to ignore my own day of birth as it was always like a normal day to me, but it was all going to change the moment he was ready to plan something in particular. By the time he went into the living room, he saw Magda enter as she sat down beside him. Like him, she was also concerned about my birthday as she wanted to help out into planning a party that was unwanted in the first place.

"Sam's been in a mode lately," she said.

"Tomorrow's his birthday, but he doesn't want to either acknowledge it or celebrate it as if it's a bad thing," said Dean. "It's been like this since he turned eleven during our years living on Gehenna, but it can't happen forever."

"For someone who celebrates other birthdays, he never seems to celebrate his own as if it's like the plague or something."

"It's been like this the moment he turned eleven on that day. We were supposed to throw a party for him, but all that day was wasted on Severin's special day as a member of the Order of Letters like the rest of us. Sam was heartbroken when no one ever did anything for him on his birthday, so every year, he sat in his room alone with nothing but a cupcake to mark the occasion with. I tried to get Sylvanus to change his mind about Sam's birthday, but all I got was a temper tantrum from Severin that served in the asshat's favor."

"Where I come from, birthdays are celebrated in style in our time of winter on Rietza and every year, we dress in red to honor the occasion. I bet that Reiko doesn't know about Sam's birthday yet."

"If she did, she should be baking a cake for him, but if he doesn't accept it, I'm more than ready to kick his ass in real time. Birthdays are a symbol of marking one's age and dissing them is a huge slap in the face on oneself. That was what our dad told us before he passed away, but I bet that Sam's most likely to be forgetting his birthday again."

"Instead of caving to his whim, we should allow it in order to make sure that he doesn't forget his birthday. We can't let him sulk forever because he matters just like the rest of us. It's the least we can all do to get him out of his shell for once"

Dean was fully concerned about me as he was fully determined to get me to take my birthday to heart like everyone else. This wasn't going to be easy as I was too stubborn to accept my own birthday as a day of joy instead of a load of bad memories. When he saw me go into the kitchen to get breakfast done, he had a lot of opportunity to go into my office without me knowing as he was ready to search my junk box for possible birthday greetings that were intended for me. By the time he took it out, he found the sight of it to be shocking as he found several birthday cards that were addressed for me in which they were unopened and were ready to go straight towards the shredder near the wastebasket. He was stunned to see such birthday cards that were addressed to me as my avoidance of my special day was about to be put to a stop.

The stack of birthday cards was more than enough to get in my face as Dean was ready to pounce, but he was about to be put into a downside of what my birthday really was about. To me, it was about all those bad memories that I had as I spent every year alone in my room, but all of it was about to change one slow step at a time. He was most likely to be cornering me the moment I was going towards my office as he was ready to show many of those birthday cards in front of me. By the time I got there, I was about to get the worst form of humiliation imaginable as I saw Dean with that stack of unopened birthday cards that were addressed to me in the first place.

"What the hell are you doing with all that junk?" I asked as I was starting to get a little testy.

"Explain _this_." answered Dean as he was pointing to the stack of unopened birthday cards that were on my desk. "What do these birthday cards represent?"

"They're nothing to me."

"These birthday cards represent _you_ in the most possible and thoughtful way and you're trying again to reject the day you were born? That's _not_ gonna happen, Sam. That's not gonna slide 'cause your birthday is the day that you matter."

"Who cares about my birthday?" Anger fueled my tone of voice as I was starting to feel the string of bad memories coming at me like knives. "Everyone else's birthday matters a lot before mine!"

"_I _do! You may not think that your birthday doesn't matter, but it does! What would Aora and Ghimru think if you reject your own birthday the moment they decide to get you a present that you like? They'd be disappointed that you would diss a special day just for you of all people."

"I made it clear that I didn't want my birthday to be neither celebrated nor acknowledged because of the bad memories that it brings. It's better that my birthday is better off not being celebrated because of the fact that I'd rather treat it as another normal day."

"This is being on Gehenna all over again. You're stuck in your room crying with the door locked while you see a cupcake with a candle all those years ago. You're disappointed all because of the fact that you get overlooked all the time and it hurts so bad. Don't you matter the most when it comes to having a special day to yourself or is just another normal day as usual?"

"My birthday doesn't matter to me anymore because it's just another day!"

"Yes it does, Sam! Your birthday mattered more than anything because everyone cares just as much as you, but you're afraid that it would bring up all those bad memories that you had after that day. On your eleventh birthday, you weren't the only one who was disappointed 'cause I wanted to spend it with you, but I had to bend down and kiss Severin's ass instead. No, I wasn't just disappointed into skipping your birthday, I was pissed 'cause Sylvanus wanted that day to be special to that heartless prick who razed Kanto Village and caused slaughter to the main headquarters and the seven towns in his wake. You may believe that celebrating your birthday is a bad thing, but you're wrong and every year, you avoided it for years, only to shield yourself from the good it brought you before being brought to Gehenna. I'm telling you this for your own good, Sam, if you continue to avoid your birthday, then you're gonna end up being more sad and bitter than before."

"I need some time alone."

"Not until you open up those birthday cards first! You have all that time to make it right this year or else it'll be too late."

"Say what you want, but my answer will always be no. My birthday will never be important because it doesn't matter."

"Oh, it _will_ because it'll be a lot better than what you experienced over the years. You may think that your birthday will bring back bad memories, but not this time, Sammy. You may think that tomorrow is just another normal day, but your birthday celebration is happening whether you like it or not. I'm telling you this for your own good 'cause this year, it'll be better."

I was staring at those birthday cards as they were decorated with such designs from the people in the Order of Letters. Still, I was caught under the stigma and resentment of my birthday as I wanted it all to just go away. I didn't want to celebrate my birthday right now as I just wanted to simply take those cards and toss them out the window. Even though they were addressed to me, I didn't want to open them up as I wanted to forget about my birthday entirely. When I was ready to gather up those unopened birthday cards that were made for me, I was stopped my Dean as he gave me one in which he refused to leave until I opened it up. Just as I was about to do so, I heard the bell ring as it was time for breakfast. The smell of pancakes filled the air as we left my office in which I put my card down without opening it. I was doing my best to avoid my birthday as I didn't want to have all those bad memories eating me up, for it was always a terrible time for me, no matter what I tried to do...

* * *

After breakfast, I was helping out with the dishes as it was the best time to ignore my birthday celebration as much as possible. I didn't want my birthday to be acknowledged after what I went through as I didn't want it on me. Just when I was almost done, I was feeling at the bad memories of my birthday over the years as they cut at me like a knife. All those years in my room alone with just a cupcake and a birthday candle was more than enough to cause me to have a panic attack. I didn't want to have it right now as I was trying to hold it together and not fall under the pressure. All those bad memories have triggered enough in me as I fell down onto the kitchen floor. I was most likely to be put under too much pressure as I was starting to hyperventilate.

It wasn't long until Reiko came into the kitchen as she saw me breathing rapidly from all the pressure that triggered those bad memories I had about my birthday over the years. She was concerned for me as she pressed her slender fingers against my neck to check my pulse. She became more than alarmed when she saw me gasping for breath while my heart was beating too fast. It wasn't long until Dean rushed into the kitchen as he noticed me like this in which it was too much for me to bear.

"Don't do this to me, Sammy," he said as he was scared for my health.

"Please, Sammy, try to remain calm," said Reiko as she was worried to death for me.

"C'mon, don't go belly-up all because of those bad memories about your birthday, which is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Sammy's birthday?" Dean nods. "He should be happy that he should get this, not suffer from a panic attack."

"That's just it in a nutshell 'cause he believes it to be a bad thing after what happened to him during our years on Gehenna."

With that, I passed out on the floor as Dean and Reiko were worried about me on the spot. The notion of my birthday coming up was all too much for me, but it was all going to change my mind for the better. Still, there was the dreaded obstacle of bad memories that were waiting for me as there would also be the onset of what was yet to remembered and later conquered...

* * *

I found myself back in my office again as I was staring at the stack of birthday cards that were unopened. When I picked up one of them and opened it, I saw that it was blank until I saw the terrible words in black letters inside. The words, "drop dead," appeared as they were also accompanied with the words, "your birthday will never matter anymore," in red letters. I was reminded of the bad memories of my birthday every year during my youth at the fort on Gehenna as I saw the same cupcake with a candle in it. I even felt the cold air coming into my office as I shivered from the freezing weather in which it reminded me of all those years of celebrating my birthday alone.

It was at that moment that I noticed the stack of cards piling up as they remained unopened for all eternity in which they were reminders of birthdays past. I didn't want to open them up as I gathered them all up and tossed them out the window. It was the least I could do as I wanted to forget all about my birthday entirely. By the time I was about to leave my office, I saw the door stretch farther away as I noticed a figure that looked like me standing in my way. He was someone who was disappointed in me for averting my birthday for far too long as he was ready to pounce at me.

"Whoever you are, my birthday isn't your concern," I said.

"Oh, it _is_ my concern because I'm gonna be the one who will make it happen," he said.

"My birthday will never matter to me because it'll never happen."

"Is that so, Sam? All those years ago on Gehenna, you suffered in silence the moment Sylvanus forced everyone to cancel their plans for you just to make it a special day for Severin. All those years ago, you sat in silence instead of reveling in the cake and party favors. All those years ago, you treated your birthday like the plague and you say that it's just another normal day? You should be ashamed of yourself for your actions all because you're afraid that your birthday would cause you more bad memories."

"My birthday will _always _trigger bad memories for me. It'll always remind me of what happened to me all those years ago."

"If those bad memories are so painful, then why didn't you tell your brother about it all those years ago? I know you a lot more than you know yourself and your birthday is something that is to be celebrated, not ignored, put away, or even treated like a normal day. It is the cornerstone of everything that you have within you, not just respect or family."

"Say what you want, but my birthday means nothing to me!"

"Is that so? Then why don't you tell it to _her_?"

The figure who looked like me showed me a terrible sight as I saw a familiar face lying on a stone slab in the middle of a clearing in the forest. It was Reiko as she remained lifeless while dressed in a white shroud that covered her body. My heart sank as I saw her dead on the stone slab as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I was too late to save her as I wanted to end my life so readily until I was stopped by the person who resembled me all too well.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked me.

"How... did she die?" I asked.

"This is what would happen if you end up rejecting your birthday for far too long, Sam, and _this_ would be the first casualty of what would occur if you didn't change your mind about it. You know very well that an Elf can die from a broken heart so easily after hearing someone taking no for an answer for far too long. I know what you would say next if she decided to bake you a nice birthday cake to mark the occasion that you rejected for too long, but you would always say no in the end, only to resulting in her death."

"Reiko..., come on, talk to me. Please, open your eyes!"

"You should've taken your birthday to heart instead of pushing it away. If you would've clung to the happiness that it brought instead of those bad memories on Gehenna, then none of this would've happened in th first place. Well, aren't you gonna say yes to celebrating your birthday or are you gonna sit there and mourn the first casualty in the onslaught of rejections that you had over the years?"

"Reiko..." I touched her icy hand as I held onto it tightly. "Wake up for me. I'm extremely sorry for my actions and I promise that I'll celebrate my birthday for the rest of my life. Just wake up for me... Don't leave me all alone like this!"

More tears flowed down my face as I woke up in a hospital bed in the infirmary wing. All of this was a bad dream as I was back into reality in which I still noticed the morning. It was at that moment that I was cleaned and dressed in my nightclothes as I got up out of bed and sprinted out of the hospital room and onward towards my office. I noticed the stack of birthday cards still there as I gathered them all up and took them back with me. When I reached my room, I decided to open them all up as I wanted to see them in all their glory. The first one I opened up came from Jun as it had money in it along with free coupons to the Blue Iris in her homestead. More and more, I opened up the rest of the birthday cards that I had as I was starting to come out of the shell that I built since I stopped celebrating my birthday. By the time I got to the last one, I knew that it would be the first one with the terrible words, but it was far more different this time. It was a card that had the names of everyone I knew on it as I was thankful that I got it so far. By the time I finished with it, I stripped off my nightclothes and got into some clean ones as I was ready to start the day until Reiko came in.

"Sammy, what are you doing out of bed?" she asked me. "You know that you can't be up right now."

"Oh, Reiko," I said as I hugged her so tenderly. "Thank goodness that you're still alive!"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"It's not too late because tomorrow will be perfect."

"Is it your birthday?" I nodded. "Actually, it's today and you passed out yesterday after you suffered a panic attack that left you unconscious."

"I was out for a whole day? What time is it? Where are the twins? Is Dirk dressed and off to school?"

"It's eleven in the morning, Sammy. You shouldn't worry too much about everything. It'll make you age into an old man."

I remained calm as I wanted to have my birthday to myself for once in which I was taking it back after all those years of treating it like a normal day in silence. I wanted this day to be for me this time as I didn't want it to be like that time when my birthday party was cancelled all those years ago. I wanted to apologize to everyone as I wanted to go downstairs and see what was going on here. Just as I was about to go into the main hall, I noticed it to be without party favors and cake once again as it was just like before all those years ago. Once again, I was disappointed until I heard the sound of party whistles blowing all over the place. I saw Dean and his unit of the Hunter Corps on hand into bringing out the birthday cake as it had candles on it. I even noticed the twins dressed up in their fancy clothing as they were also there for the occasion I was having.

"Well, what do you think, Sammy," said Dean as he was standing there with the cake. "Reiko took her time and hard work just to bake it for you."

"I don't know what to say, but thank you," I said as I was blushing.

"Sammy, I've got a present for you," said Reiko as she came into the main hall. "Please, open it just for me. I took my time into making it for you since Christmas."

"Reiko..." I saw her give me a box as she was waiting for me to open it up. "Okay, I'll see what's inside of it." I opened it up as I saw a blue scarf that was the envy of all scarves everywhere. "This is really a great present for me." I took it out of the box as I put it around my neck. "It's even long enough down to my feet."

"Hey, before you get down with the scarf with the Tom Baker seal of approval, I suggest that you blow out the candles on your cake," said Totsuka as he appeared out of nowhere. "Besides, you finally got past the worst obstacle in your birthday so far."

I didn't get mad this time as I saw everyone singing "Happy Birthday" to me. I wasn't alone on my birthday this time as I blew out the candles, but the last one lit back up indeed. It was a trick candle as I blew it out again, only to light up afterwards. After blowing it out twice, I took it out as I went towards the sink and put water over it so it wouldn't light up again after that. It wasn't long until Dean entered into the kitchen as he was ready to dish out the cake that was out there. I had a feeling that he was in on the trick candle debacle as he was channeling his past self's days as a jokester who loved to pull pranks sometimes.

"You put that last candle on there, didn't you?" I said with suspicion.

"I did, but at least show some backbone for once. It's your birthday, you know," said Dean.

"After all those years of ignoring this special occasion, I had a little bit of divine intervention that pushed me forward into doing so."

"And all those years you treated this day like it was nothing at all, but it all changed for the better."

"And you were right."

"C'mon, birthday boy, we've got some cake to eat."

"Whatever floats your boat..., jerk."

"Bitch..."

And so, we came out of the kitchen as we were ready to have a birthday party here without any trace of bad memories whatsoever. By the time we got our piece of cake, we were happy that there wasn't any trace of trouble at all as I was glad that was reminded of the fact that my birthday was special after all. I had fun instead of being alone in my room as I continued to celebrate my birthday without any problem at all. I was happy in a long time as I there was a good memory that came for me after all, for I would hold up my promise to celebrate my birthday for the rest of my life...

**To be continued...**


	3. Totsuka and the White Lady

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 3: Totsuka and the White Lady**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Two thousand years in the past...**

Totsuka was back from dealing with yet another criminal with a bounty on his head in which he got the reward just to keep him from going belly-up in the process. When he stopped at a diner in Cody, Wyoming, he was ready to pick up the special of the day as he was about to order up the popular mushroom and swiss burger with curly fries complete with a strawberry milkshake. He was a _Shinigami_ who waited patiently for his meal as he was most likely to be a hit for the ladies who work in diners. By the time he got his meal, he was ready to dig in as he was having no trouble at all with it. He was no stranger to travelling the long roads all over the mountain states as he knew of the territory very well because of its western roots, especially when his own father was the one who suggested that the legendary Samuel Colt make a weapon that is poised to kill anything evil in their wake. Just as he was about to dig into his meal, he saw the door to the diner open up as he noticed a familiar face enter after her fair share of monsters.

It was Charlie Bradbury in the flesh as she was on her way back to where she needed to go since she met up with Sam and Dean back in Michigan a week ago due to a LARPing tournament that went bad, for she was ready to do her part in her tools of the trade. When she sat down at a table next to Totsuka's, she ordered up a country burger on a pretzel bun with a salad as she was waiting patiently for her food to get done. Still, she had personal work of her own to do as she was itching to get back to where she needed to get to for a little bit, for it couldn't wait so far.

"I take it that you're off to Kansas," said Totsuka.

"How did you know about me?" asked Charlie.

"I've got connections about the people who come and go and I also know a lot about _you_. You're Charlie Bradbury due to what you do best into computer hacking, gaming, LARPing, and even go up against monsters."

"Hey..."

"Come to think of it, you're also bisexual when it comes to dating both ways, but in the end, you mainly go for the ladies like that hot fairy chick you tried to score during your tenure as the Queen of Moons."

"Very funny, Mr..-"

"The name's Totsuka and I've been filling the void since the Winchesters were nowhere until they were reunited by fate in the form of a certain kid living in Garth's houseboat."

"I bet that you're quite the genius."

"Hey, I do more than just kick ass and take names 'cause I also have a thing for stuff in the sci-fi/fantasy department."

"I bet that under that biker exterior beats the heart of a nerd."

It wasn't long until Totsuka heard the sound of his cellphone ringing as he picked it up from his chaps pocket. Looking at the caller i.d., he noticed it to be one of the Winchesters as he got word that the fabled Order of Letters was found.

"Housekeeping," he said as he answered the phone in a falsetto voice.

"Totsuka, it's me," said a familiar voice over the phone.

"Sam, I had a feeling that you'd call after you and Dean tangled with the time freeze that Yashamaru put up back then."

"It's ironic that our paternal grandfather came out of our motel room while being followed by a Knight of Hell."

"Knight of Hell? You mean Abaddon, don't you?"

"She was after the box that we got in our possession, but we butchered her up so she won't pull herself back together for a while."

"Dude, you guys are going towards the bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, aren't you? By the time you guys get there, there's gonna be an inspection from Yashamaru, but in the meantime, the bunker is gonna be a whole new ball game."

Totsuka hung up the phone as he was happy that the Winchesters were going towards the Order of Letters bunker that was abandoned for a while. He was glad that Yashamaru's intentions on restoring the Order of Letters after Abaddon's presence became fruitful the moment Sam and Dean were ready to go there towards that bunker. As for Charlie, however, she couldn't wait someday to meet up with the Winchesters again as she would be doing that the moment she sees them…

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I was up and about as I went towards my office to see more belated presents there, even though my birthday was yesterday. After that party, I was getting a much better outlook on life as I got into my cash box and got out the money that was in the first card that was opened. Still, I wanted to spoil myself as I put the money in the new wallet that had a belt chain on it. I was feeling more alive since yesterday's party as I wanted to have the day off so badly. Just as I was about to do so, I saw Shigeru enter into my office as he had a box in his hand. It was yet another belated birthday present as I had to open it the moment it got sent here.

"Sorry that I'm late," he said.

"Don't be," I said as I opened up the box. "It's an oblong case." I take it out of the box as I was examining it directly. "This came directly from a musical instrument shop from Edlund."

"Hey, you're gonna have to open it up and see it."

By the time I opened it up, I noticed a violin inside as I found it to be a beautiful one indeed. The craftsmanship was similar to that of the legendary Stradivarius line as it was a staple of classical music back in the Elder Days. Still, I was most likely to be saddled with this thing as I wanted it to be in good condition the moment I needed it in times of music. With a bow and rosin, the violin was something that I never played before as I was about to give it a try until I heard footsteps approaching. Even though the violin had to wait, I put it up back in its case as I set it down near the rocking chair as I later noticed Totsuka coming in here for some odd reason.

"Okay, spill it," said Shigeru.

"Actually, there'd been rumors about the White Lady in question," said Totsuka as he sat down in a chair. "When I got back from my business, I heard news about the White Lady making a sighting here, but no one has seen her and live to tell the tale."

"This White Lady...," I said. "She's someone that is rarely seen, only to be surrounded by four handmaidens cloaked in red. It's an old legend that is passed down by many who lived in the Kingdom by the River for a while. For those who are most likely to be catching a glimpse of the White Lady, they were caught and killed on sight at the hands of those lethal handmaidens."

"From what I heard, the White Lady's just an old wife's tale," said Shigeru. "If she is really real, then we need to document her presence before she disappears again."

"Well, I'm game," said Totsuka. "I'm a hit for the ladies, so let me go and see for myself."

"For starters, the White Lady is always protected at all times by the handmaidens and they are always on point into watching everything around her. If I were you, I suggest that you tread lightly before considering into seeing someone that rarely makes an appearance."

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least the sight of the White Lady would be far more better than either that Creepypasta crap or that ManBearPig debacle. The White Lady must be seen and I'm gonna get a good look at her."

Shigeru and I saw Totsuka leave my office as he was off to find and document the appearance of the elusive White Lady, who is surrounded by four lethal handmaidens all dressed in red. It was something that we never expected to hear from the _Shinigami_ before as he was off to get a glimpse of the White Lady without getting himself killed in the process. I had a feeling that Totsuka was about to get into danger as I sensed that the White Lady's handmaidens would end up gutting him if he wasn't careful in time, for this rarity was about to be revealed one way or the other...

* * *

Acamas was in Ginryu's office as he came back from a mission abroad. Still, he was on full alert as he heard news about the newest threat that appeared on Alecrast since the death of Severin over a week ago. As for Ginryu, however, he was concerned about the ongoing presence of the Elect that have been causing trouble all over the place as they were simply there to cause a Second Apocalypse in mind. Even though this group of renegade angels were there in full force, there was no time to ignore them as their presence was real and in charge so far, for the real battle against them was already beginning as we speak.

"It's been a while, Acamas," said Ginryu as he was going through some paperwork on his desk.

"I've been told that the Elect have been out," he answered.

"From what I heard from Gadreel earlier, the Elect are a group of renegade angels who served under Castiel at the time until they turned on him by joining forces with Lucifer back in the day."

"I have heard about the Apocalypse that was started in the Elder Days in which Lucifer was ready to fight Michael until he was thrown back into his cage."

"And the Elect are ready to strike with a power that is far worse than that of the Four Horsemen who graced the Earth long ago in the Book of Revelation."

"With Lucifer and Michael stuck in the cage, the Elect have no influence on anyone, but-"

"According to what I read, there were scholars from the Earthly Plain and the Middle Ground that foretold the Destiny of Worlds coming forth to destroy the darkness in the form of renegade angels, but the first attempt was destroyed in the Elder Days. Also, souls of the departed can take different forms, but Sam's reincarnated soul remained intact while the one who was once Jessica Moore is now the one we see today in the form of a High Elf who was born in the Mitani Clan. Sam and Reiko now have to face the Elect that is out there in full force, but they're gonna have to have more than just courage and hope on their minds. They need all the support of us on this planet and beyond if we're gonna up and win this fight against the Elect. This group of renegade angels are out free, but their time in the sun will come to a halt come hell or high water."

Ginryu made his point clear as he was counting on me and Reiko to usher all of us into standing up to the Elect so far. This threat is something that could never be swept under the rug so easily as we all had to do our part into bringing them down one slow step at a time...

* * *

Totsuka sprinted further into the forest as he was smelling the warm spring air that was about to go into a hot period in the later days. He was more than just a weaponmaker as he also had great tracking skills in which he saw footprints in the dirt. By the time he saw the trail stop, he hid in the distance as he saw a strange sight that was naked and ready to go into the pond to bathe. He saw the image of the White Lady up close as she had a jeweled sigil that was purple on her forehead, complete with long white hair and hazel eyes. When he saw her ready to take her dip in the pond, he noticed a familiar tattoo on her thigh. It was the same one that was on Charlie Bradbury as it was none other than that of Princess Leia in her slave girl outfit while sitting on a twenty-sided dungeon dice.

The White Lady _was_ Charlie Bradbury all along as Totsuka saw her go deeper into the water to relax in the pond. He had a feeling that the infamous computer hacker who once helped into foiling Dick Roman's plans in the Elder Days had been reborn as an ethereal being that was surrounded by the four handmaidens that appeared afterwards. He had to get out of there before he got caught as he fled the forest and was ready to get back to the castle without getting caught. When he got into the clearing near it, he heard fast footwork coming after him as he turned around and saw the four handmaidens in red surrounding him with their swords in their hands. They were ready to kill him until they fled from the scene when they heard a spaceship touch down into the clearing as planned. It was a close call in which Totsuka was safe from harm as he wanted to see the White Lady once again, only to find that it was none other than the reincarnated soul of the nerdy hacker turned hunter who appeared sometimes during the time of the Elder Days.

"I have you now..., Charlie Bradbury," he said.

Totsuka saw me and Shigeru sprint out of the castle as we were there to welcome the ship that landed in the clearing. From the look of it, the ship itself came from the Cross Corps as I noticed Acamas coming out of there with his unit in which they were ready to stay for the night. It was something that I always expected as I was most likely to be receiving more belated birthday presents after this, but I also had to deal with the ongoing trouble that started when the Elect came here a week ago. This new threat was the worst so far as it couldn't be ignored due to the fact that this band of renegade angels were doing their worst while causing havoc in their wake, for we had to keep on our toes after what happened here.

"It's been a while, Sam," said Acamas.

"I take it that you got word about the new threat here," I said.

"The plans into releasing the Elect were already into fruition the moment Severin killed his father on Harkonnen, for the first wave of breaking the seal had to result in patricide."

"That asshat," said Totsuka. "I had a feeling that he would be crapping gold bars after he got his due."

"He got more than his due when he got his soul shipped off to Hell," said Shigeru.

"By the way, we received word that the Elect had been planning to find and kill the elusive White Lady," said Acamas. "According to what the records from the Elder Days show, she was the newly reincarnated soul of the one who aided into stopping the Leviathan threat long ago."

"That reincarnated soul has a name and it's Charlie Bradbury," said Totsuka. "From what I know, she put a dent into a certain Dick back in the Elder Days, along with rescuing a faerie, hunting down a Djinn-Ra, fighting off the Wicked Witch of the West before going to Oz, and from what I know now, she came back from Oz in a sort of Jekyll and Hyde way before being whole again. That's how I know of her because she's more of a nerd than an ethereal beauty."

Too late! Totsuka was screwed as he noticed the four handmaidens there without warning. With their weapons drawn, they were ready to gut him until I stepped in and was ready to mediate. I have seen the four handmaidens for the first time as they were all dressed in red complete with their swords in their hands in which they were ready to gut Totsuka after seeing the White Lady naked in the secluded pond she was in earlier.

"We've come for the _Shinigami_," said one of the handmaidens as she removed her hood to reveal that she was a High Elf with red hair. "He committed the crime that is unforgivable into what happened earlier."

"What did he do, exactly?" I asked.

"You know what he did," said another handmaiden as she took off her hood to reveal that she was a human with blond hair. "He intruded on the White Lady, that's what he did when he saw her naked."

"There's nothing wrong with seeing a glimpse of the White Lady," said Totsuka defensively as he was standing his ground against the four handmaidens who were ready to kill him. "Besides, she didn't notice because she was busy skinny dipping in a pond."

"You keep your mouth shut!" said the third handmaiden as she took off her hood to reveal that she was a Cat Sidhe with light green hair. "For generations, the red handmaidens were tasked to protect the White Lady at all times until _you_ spotted her."

"And you say it's a bad thing? I've known the White Lady long before you were born and she's no stranger into getting into trouble with things that appeal to the nerdy."

"Are you mocking the White Lady in any way?" said the final handmaiden as she took off her hood to reveal that she was an Orcress with white hair. "You're lucky that we didn't cut you up on sight the first time, but consider yourself warned 'cause if you even spot the White Lady again, we'll kill you and that's a fact."

"That's enough, Delphine," said the White Lady as she appeared in person. "Totsuka, Totsuka, Totsuka. You know that you shouldn't see people naked outdoors."

Totsuka was in the doghouse as he saw the White Lady again as she was dressed in a white dress that was down to her feet that matched the long white hair on her head. Still, he was stunned to see her as she was the same person he knew during the Elder Days long ago. Even though she evolved during the past two thousand years or so, she was still the same Charlie Bradbury that had a thing for all things nerdy in the end. Even though she was surrounded by the four handmaidens, the rest of us were concerned for her safety as the Elect were out and about while they were ready to find any threat that stands in their way. In this bizarre turn of events, I had to intervene as I had to do my job as an Elder of the Order in which I had to protect the White Lady from further harm before it was too late.

"All of you, I know that you bear a grudge against Totsuka for staring at the White Lady, but there's been pressing danger that's about to kill her if we don't do our part," I said.

"No way…," said the White Lady as she was stunned at my appearance. "Is that you, Sam…, or is your future self in the form of a god?"

"We don't have time for talk right now," said Shigeru. "As of this moment, our job is to protect you and your handmaidens from the Elect."

"You mean those Zelda villain wannabes? I've seen them, but all they do is get their hands on the normal humans who live here and not the other humanoids."

"The Elect are known to control the will and desires of any human who view them as their salvation, but Kanto Village is shielded from their influence," said Acamas. "It also seems that the raw power that Sam possesses has gotten more potent than ever after he eliminated Severin over a week ago, but the Elect will stop at nothing to do away with him and anyone who poses a threat to their cause."

"All of you, let's step inside," I said. "Besides, it's close to dinner time and Reiko's been cooking up a feast just to keep us fed for tonight. Also, Kanto Village was once destroyed, but rebuilt due to all of our efforts here."

It was agreed that all of us were going inside as we smelled the food cooking from in the kitchen. It was yet another beef brisket that was fully seasoned to perfection as I was most likely to be bringing in the guests for dinner anyway. Life was good when we returned to Kanto Village as it was a place that rose from the ashes and became rebuilt to brand new, for it was the home that resided next to Winchester Castle in the first place...

* * *

Later on in the evening, Totsuka was going towards the seventh floor of the castle as was searching for the one called the White Lady, also known as Charlie Bradbury, who was in a guest room of her own while her handmaidens were in the one next to hers. He wanted to see her again as he decided to be a gentleman and knock on the door first. By the time she answered the door, she was aware of his presence as she decided to let him in after all.

"It's been a while, Charlie," he said as he sat down at a table.

"At least I'm clothed," she said.

"I bet that you shed off your nerdy exterior after you got that form."

"To tell you the truth, Totsuka, I never asked to get this form, but it stuck anyway."

"I've known you go in and out because of what you have on you in which you helped put a dent into Dick Roman's plans back in the Elder Days."

"Yeah, but I couldn't hide from monsters forever."

"That is so true..."

"By the way, you look different with your hair becoming lavender while sporting a jeweled sigil on your forehead."

"You look different when you got a jeweled sigil of your own with your hair turning white."

"Hey, I may have the Galadriel look, but I'm more into the Princess Leia department."

"Hey, Princess Leia's evolved since her bun hairdo in the first _Star Wars_ film, but she looked really hot in her slave girl outfit in _Return of the Jedi_. Besides, there's more in the ballpark into doing our parts against this new threat since Severin got canned."

"I know who that jerk is 'cause he caused bloodshed in the seven towns after he burnt this one and this guy really doesn't care about _anyone_ but himself. As for his grand plan into dying just to release those renegade angels, it's par for the course, but I'm more than likely to be sharpening my skills."

"What kind of skills? Hunting, LARPing, or gaming? Either way, these things are gonna come into play 'cause the Elect are gonna get pwned so hard that they'll end up getting sent back to the Stone Age."

Totsuka was more than glad that Charlie was back in the game as he still recognized her with the white hair and jeweled sigil that she got, even if she didn't ask for it. Still, they were different people as they were reborn as chosen acolytes that were about to be in the fight against the darkness that was lurking all over Alecrast. In such a darkest hour, both Totsuka and Charlie had to be on board with dealing with the Elect as they also had to be stopped in their tracks as well...

* * *

**Two thousand years in the past..., again!**

Totsuka was home at his safe house as he was busy developing more bullets that were ready to be put into the latest design of his gun. The ammo itself was something to be savored as it even had Devil's Traps etched into it the moment demons came along. He was ready to stick into any form of demon who would be into possessing those who were vulnerable, but he had to make the best effort of it as he was most likely to be fighting Crowley and his cronies into a plot to possess both Demon and Angel Tablets to use for domination. By the time he finished up with the bullets that were used to kill anything evil, he was ready to design his latest weapon in the form of a Ruger. The glory of it was a masterpiece that was ready to be put in the books of weaponmaking as Totsuka was ready to show the Winchesters his new toy. When he finished up designing his Ruger, he heard someone approaching as he put up his craftsmanship and went towards the front door.

When he answered it, he noticed Charlie there as she was wanting to stay for the night until she hit Kansas after going through Utah where Lake Powell was. She was tired after driving from another convention that featured geek mythos and such as she was ready to hit the road after going through all the strange things since meeting the Winchesters a year ago. It was bizarre, but she was in for a lot of things as she was ready to turn in for the night in order to get back on the road to where she needed to get to.

"I had a feeling that you'd get here," said Totsuka.

"It took me a while before I got here to the bottom of Utah," said Charlie.

"What are you talking about? Lake Powell's all over both Utah and Arizona. It's the best of both states that share that lake."

"Still, I've been calling the Winchesters, but they don't seem to answer their phone."

"So far, they've been living in that bunker for a while now, but they've got their hands full right now."

"What did they do?"

"From what I heard of, they recently got back from Idaho in which a hellhound got taken out in which is part of three trials. At first, Dean wanted to get Marmaduke neutered, but Sam ended up killing it instead, even bathing in its blood."

"I bet that the hellhound didn't know what hit him, did he?"

"According to Dean, Sam hasn't been the same since he killed the hellhound, but he puts it off like it's nothing." Totsuka hears the sound of thunder as it was about to rain from outside. "I guess that the Queen of Moons needs to be inside for the night."

And so, he escorted Charlie into the main hall of his safe house as they were safe from the incoming weather from outside. It wasn't long until Charlie herself saw the portrait of Samuel Colt hanging above the mantle as she even saw plenty of weapons that were made over the years. She even noticed the medieval swords that were hanging on the wall as they were something that was a blast for her due to her knowledge of all the sci-fi/fantasy stuff that she collected over the years.

"This place has more swords than what I saw in _The Lord of the Rings_ films," said Charlie.

"Those babies are swords that were even forged by the time my old man gathered them up with him over the years," said Totsuka.

"I bet that sword on the wall must've been more than just some sort of prop."

"That sword once belonged to the late Dr. Visyak in which I bought the other half that was stuck in the stone after Dean blew the top part out of it. Lucky for me, I had some dragon blood that did the trick into reforging the damn thing back together, but it was used to kill some dragons that were snatching pure girls in which one was sent to the lower chasm of Purgatory to be the vessel of _her_ of all things."

"What are you talking about?"

"The person I'm talking about is the Mother of All, or Eve, in which she was the main progenitor of all the monsters that are lurking all over the place. The only way to kill her is with the ashes of a Phoenix and Dean did the trick by downing some of them in a shot of whiskey before going to Oregon to take her out."

"Oodles..., I bet that her kids were pissed that she died."

"Some of them were and some of them weren't, but-"

Totsuka heard his cellphone ringing as he took it out of his pocket. He had a feeling that Sam and Dean were home in the Order of Letters bunker as he was ready to answer it. He was no stranger to answering phone calls, but hearing from the Winchesters is more than enough to chat with them so far.

"Fake 911 phone call," he said as he answered it.

"We just got back from dealing with the father of the Gods and a Titan who can't stay dead," said Dean over the phone. "Come to think of it, we've been making ourselves at home since Sam got into those books on the shelves."

"Speaking of Sam..., after the hellhound debacle, he must've been stuck on his quest to slam the doors on Crowley."

"About that..." Dean pauses briefly as he was fully concerned about Sam's condition altogether. "Ever since Sam gutted Scooby-Doo and bathed in the dog's blood, he's been starting to cough uncontrollably, but he puts it off like nothing happened."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah..., but I prayed for Cass to come along, but he probably went AWOL or something. I was tempting to call Yashamaru, but Sam refused to allow him access to his well-being the moment he took out that hellhound, which was part of the first of three trials."

"Hey, you better keep tabs on him if he's acting like that because of the side effects of the trials, but was there anything else that he's not telling you?"

"I see him spitting in the sink and he tells me that it's nothing, but I can't let it slide this time."

"Dude, you need to keep tabs on him ASAP 'cause from what I know is that he's been coughing up more than just mucus. He's suffering from the side effects of the first trial in which he's been coughing up blood. Stay on him. Keep observing when he's not looking and then, have Yashamaru come forth to examine him. It's the only way to diagnose what Sam's been suffering from since he gutted that hellhound. He's been through all that crap since he got his soul back, but the illness part takes the cake. Anyway, I'll be over there for support just in case Sam decides to cough up a lung."

"Alright, I'll keep in touch."

When Totsuka hung up his cellphone, he was most likely to be paying the Winchesters a visit as he now heard about Sam's illness he was suffering from since he completed the first trial. Still, he had pressing business to attend to as he also had Charlie in tow due to her staying for the night before going to wherever she needed to get to. It was complicated, but work was work for Totsuka as he had a feeling that something was wrong in mind due to what he heard so far.

"What's _that_ all about?" asked Charlie.

"That was Dean earlier," answered Totsuka. "He said that Sam's not doing too well."

"Is he alright?"

"From what I heard so far after getting Scooby-Doo neutered, Sam's been coughing up blood, but he doesn't wanna tell Dean about it."

"Well, he should because he can't skip out again."

"Still, I hope that they stay the course and ride it the rest of the way 'cause this is the most crucial time just to put Crowley in his place."

"Who is this Crowley?"

"He's a Crossroads demon who took over Hell after the Apocalypse, but his cronies are most likely to be searching for the possible Angel Tablet while doing it. The guy's a pain in the ass, but he's not gonna get far when Sam and Dean put a dent in his plans."

"What did he do to be put on the naughty list?"

"Originally, he was a Scottish tailor by the name of Fergus MacLeod, but after spending his latter days all over the place, he became a Crossroads demon by serving Lilith at the time, but he took over after she died and the Apocalypse started up, only to have him ruling the roost as the King of Hell. Also, there's those cheesy books that this guy wrote in the pen name of Carver Edlund, but after the Apocalypse, he dropped off the map, only to have the future work about the Winchesters being wrote by some kid prodigy that continues on the Winchester Gospel that still runs today."

"I might look into that someday, but not yet."

Totsuka and Charlie stared out the window as they saw the rain pouring down on Lake Powell in droves. Still, their conversation was most likely to be more than just a coincidence, but there was also the presence of Crowley that had to be dealt with in order to keep him away from Kevin and his deciphering of the Demon Tablet in mind...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present..., again!**

The next morning, I was in my office as I was going through the latest file in which I had a feeling that there would be trouble concerning the presence of the White Lady and her four handmaidens. They were being both followed and targeted by the Elect as they were on the run from them so far. Still, the White Lady needed to be protected from the latest threat as she and her four handmaidens were most likely to be have our assistance into escorting them where they needed to get to. The file I was looking at showed a picture of a temple near a volcano in the Winterlands as it was a very sacred one indeed. It was the Shironami Temple as it was perched next to the volcano with plenty of wards to keep both angels and demons out. The place was vast as it reminded me of Wall Keep in which I came along with the women and children of Kanto Village when Severin was attacking different parts of Alecrast at random times already. In such times, I had a feeling that I would be a part of the escort mission in mind as I was ready to do my part in which I was ready to escort the White Lady and her handmaidens up there to the temple.

Just as I was about to examine more files on my desk, I saw the door open as I noticed Acamas coming in here with a look of concern on his face. I sensed that he had problems in the Winterlands as he had memories of that time so well, for he was most likely to be going there with me in such an escort mission that was crucial to the Order of Letters as well. We had to do our part, for escorting the White Lady and her handmaidens was something that needed to be done as they had to be protected from the Elect and their nasty influence after all.

"The White Lady and her handmaidens are to be escorted to Shironami Temple in the Winterlands," said Acamas. "It's the place where they must go to in times of darkness, for they will be safe from evil hands."

"That temple is also in a mixture of humans and Orcs up there," I said.

"I've been to the Winterlands with your father on hunting missions that concern the strange type, but there are Orcs that view the White Lady as the patron saint over there. There's also an old woman who is a psychic, but she was known to bear an Orken child out of wedlock and raised him to manhood in which he's a very seasoned hunter up there."

"Wait! I know what you're talking about now. The human who resides in the Winterlands goes by the name of Sybil Bonnefoy, who has a son named Sterling Bonnefoy. He's also married to an Orken woman and has seven children that are following up in the family business of hunting monsters."

"Sterling Bonnefoy is no stranger into finding things that scream monster, but he's more like his mother when it comes to knowing things that come from the old lore from the Elder Days. Also, there had been reports that there had been some unrest up there in the Winterlands, so we all need to be careful when it comes to escorting the White Lady and her handmaidens to where they need to get to."

"I see..."

"Sam, I've been through the Winterlands, but if there are traces of the Elect's influence there, we all need to tread carefully on this escort mission."

I was most likely to be included into carrying out my part in my work against the Elect as I was ready to escort the White Lady and her handmaidens to where they needed to get to. Still, the news about the Elect was getting to be very alarming indeed as I also had to do my part into protecting the ones that have been targeted by their very influence so far. This was a crucial mission indeed as we were most likely to be treading into further danger with the White Lady and her handmaidens in tow, but we also had to deal with it as well...

* * *

Dean was already in the Winterlands as he landed the ship smoothly into a clearing. The nearest town there was in Heinlein as it was also a place where Shironami Temple was when it was sitting next to an inactive volcano. The Winterlands was always cold all the live long as it had the arctic chill that made it that way every year, even in the spring and summer months. When Dean was about to investigate even further into Heinlein, he noticed a man being shackeled as he was close to dying without any proper weather gear. By the time he released him, he saw the man shivering with cold as he was also in dire need of medical attention.

"Hey, you're safe now," he said as he got out a blanket from his backpack.

"I did nothing wrong," said the man who was shivering with cold.

"Who did this to you?"

"I was accused of not going to Church at the proper time because I had to take care of my wife's needs."

"Who put you there to begin with?"

"It was the town magistrate who did this to me, but I had a feeling that he wasn't in his right mind. Before I was being shackeled to serve my punishment, I saw a figure in a dark cloak hovering over the magistrate."

"A figure in a dark cloak?" The man nods. "It has to be one of those Elect scum I've been hearing about. Before going into further details, let's get you someplace warm."

Dean escorted the man into the ship as they were on their way to the sickbay. Little did they know was that the cloaked figure was watching in the distance as he was seeing my older brother to be a threat to the Elect's cause. The cloaked figure had to report to his leader right away as he had to make sure that no one else would foil the Elect's plans in mind, for this was the beginning of their influence all over Alecrast so far.

"You've been busy overseeing this small town of humans, Eber," said the leader of the Elect as he was heavily cloaked. "There's also the presence of the one who is unaffected by our influence."

"The White Lady is coming here to Heinlein without delay, Esau," said the other cloaked figure as he was seeing the snow from the mountains billowing in the wind. "She is a threat to us and she must be stopped."

"Soon, we'll get our way and no one will stop us, not even those Orcs from that neighboring town of Le Guin. It's the glorious improvement that we're making on the humans since we provoked our Father to destroy the towns of Sodom and Gomorrah long ago, but we must stop the White Lady from coming here to that temple near the volcano. She is a threat to our plans as we'll have this planet in which we'll even appease our Father, whom we revolted against to stand up to our fellow angels instead of those infernal mud monkeys that craw on the planets all over this galaxy."

"Well said, brother, for we will bring the humans here to their knees with our Father's laws and Lucifer's temptations as well, for this is the will of the Elect. May our will be absolute, for it is the will of the divine."

Both Esau and Eber remained there over the town as they saw the Hunter Corps ship there in the clearing. The presence of Dean being here was getting to be uneasy for them as they had to strengthen their hold of the humans who lived here in Heinlein. With news of the White Lady coming here to Shironami Temple, they had to keep the human population under their thumbs as this was only the beginning of their problems so far...

* * *

I was getting ready to go on my mission as I noticed Reiko and Magda standing in my way in which they were starting to worry. I also noticed that Magda's baby bump was getting bigger as it was protruding from her dress, for she wanted Dean to see what was inside of her the moment they were born. Still, I had my work to do as I was most likely to be escorting the White Lady and her handmaidens to the Winterlands as planned. It was the least I can do as I was dressed up in my clothing complete with the scarf that Reiko knitted for me.

"So, you're going, aren't you?" asked Magda.

"Yeah, but it's an escort mission," I said.

"Dean's over there in the Winterlands, but I have a feeling that there's gonna be trouble up there."

"If anything bad ever happens to him, I'll rescue him from the fire."

"Don't forget about the White Lady, Sammy," said Reiko. "Her handmaidens were complaining about Totsuka trying to take advantage of her since she was here."

"I had a feeling that Totsuka would be smitten by the White Lady."

"Be careful, Sammy." I notice Reiko put her arms around me as I hugged her back. "It's cold in the Winterlands, but it's also dangerous."

_CRASH!_

We saw Totsuka being chased by the handmaidens as they noticed him trying to get towards Charlie before leaving for the Winterlands. It was a humorous sight as the White Lady was ready to go after the weaponmaker while they were heading towards the Cross Corps ship along with Acamas and Shigeru. With me as the last one to go inside of the ship, I was ready to leave as I went inside of the Cross Corps ship with everyone inside before taking off. It wasn't long until Reiko and Magda saw the ship leaving as they noticed it fly away in the sky, for we were off towards the Winterlands as planned...

**To be continued...**


	4. The Darkness in the Sun

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 4: The Darkness in the Sun**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Esau was looking above Heinlein as he saw the humans under his control, but there would be a problem when it came to Dean coming here. Still, he viewed him to be a threat just like the White Lady as he wanted every single obstacle in his way eradicated in order to concoct his master plan over the human race. As the leader of the Elect, he has seen many people fall under their own desires as he was ready to control the humans both under God's law and Lucifer's temptations. Even though this motley band of renegade angels was freed, they weren't ready to let go so easily as Esau saw the townsfolk stare up at him with such glory and subservience in their eyes. He was relishing the control he had as he was seeing them become like submissive drones obeying a hive mind.

Just as he was about to see more control over the humans of Heinlein, he saw Dean sprinting with the Fist of Hanyar in his hand releasing some of the townsfolk from his control. Anger flooded him as he wanted to get rid of my older brother, who was a threat to the Elect's plans of domination of the humans who lived on Alecrast. He had to step up his game as he also had to worry about the presence of the White Lady as well. He didn't want the powers of good to interrupt his plans with his group as he vowed very hard to kill anyone who aided the White Lady on her way to Shironami Temple, for it was her destiny to go forth over there.

"Those poor little lambs," he said as he stared at the rest of the townsfolk from below. "Your ethereal White Lady will never come here, for I will make it so."

"You're in a foul mood," said a female figure who removed the hood of her cloak.

"Why aren't you in the Southern Stride, Eshtaol? You were supposed to wait for me there."

"I saw Castiel with the newest prophet and her partner, but they eluded me, no thanks to that petty archangel, Gabriel."

"I demand _submission_ to the human race, not failure! The two who were part of the Destiny of Worlds will never save this planet! It is _we_ of all people who can govern that to our own devices!"

"It was like in Sodom and Gomorrah all over again when Father destroyed those two cities in His wrath. Still, we have a say into subjugating the humans here on this piss-poor planet because Father should've stood by the rest of us instead of his creations."

"In a way, Uriel was right about the humans being created in our Father's image when he called them mud monkeys. They deserve to die under the might of angels because we're superior to them, but you can thank dear old Dad for that in all His glory for bringing them in the crosshairs of the hunt and hunting season is open."

Both Esau and Eshtaol stared at the town as they were waiting for the right moment to strike at any time. Still, they were superior, but their own arrogance would also be their downfall if they weren't careful at the moment. Their reign of terror over the human race was starting to have problems, but it would also lead into a moment towards rebellion against the Elect as it would only be a matter of time before doing so...

* * *

Ginryu was in his office as he was hard at work going through all the files on his desk. The reports about the Elect making further trouble was more than enough to call forth an emergency meeting after all this as the threat wasn't something that is deemed dangerous. He was in for the fight for protecting everyone here on Alecrast and beyond as he was fully determined to find and destroy the Elect once and for all. He couldn't let it slide one bit as the time to act was now due to what he witnessed from the reports that he read about. By the time he was about to finish up for lunch, he saw Gadreel coming into his office as he was concerned about the activities about the Elect, for the angel was troubled by their presence like everyone else.

"You're troubled to the extreme, aren't you, Gadreel?" said Ginryu.

"The Elect will stop at nothing to use the humans here to their whim," he said.

"And it scares you, doesn't it?"

"I have seen the Elect before during my days of incarceration for my past sins in Heaven."

"It was once said that you let Lucifer into the Garden of Eden, but you swore your innocence to the end."

"I wanted to clear my name and redeem myself, only to do Metatron's dirty work by killing my fellow angels and the past self of that young man in the Hunter Corps. Even though I was reborn, I wanted to own up to this second chance I have in order to do good."

"You already did good, Gadreel. I already know what your true purpose is in which you will become the herald to the ones chosen to be the Destiny of Worlds. With Severin dead and Abaddon with all of her cronies gone into hiding, the Elect are heard and seen with a cruel intent on using humanity as pawns in their petty chess game."

"I know who the Elect are because they served alongside Castiel once, only to be tempted to join Lucifer in his rebellion against God. The leader of the group is Esau. His second in command is named Eber. His lieutenants, Eshtaol and Eshkalon stay by him at all times. As for the last one, Elina, she's their spy and seeker. All five are dangerous, so I suggest that you use extreme caution. I know them well, but I can slow them down just for the chosen two to stop them in their tracks."

Gadreel made his point clear as he wanted to make a difference into stopping the Elect. His second chance was more than enough to get him on the right track as he wanted them back in their prison where they belonged. Just as he was about to leave Ginryu's office, he saw the door open as he noticed a human man with blue hair and brown eyes as he was very suspicious to him. The man was trouble as he was considered to be someone who has a motive into supporting the newest threat to the Order of Letters and the rest of the Ashizoka System.

"I see that you're hard at work as usual, Ginryu," he said with a smile on his face.

"Darbus Toller, I presume?" he said. "Your response is bad, but I have pressing business to conduct."

"You _always _have business to conduct, but there's not enough humans here in the Order of Letters."

"The Order of Letters is always inclusive of all species, not just humans."

"And I'm giving you a warning so you won't slip up."

"You're a heavily xenophobic man, aren't you, Darbus?" said Gadreel. "You feel that the human race is superior to every humanoid species in the galaxy, but I won't tolerate your behavior and neither will Ginryu."

"So, you're Ginryu's new pet, aren't you..., Gadreel? You may try as you might, but the Elect are doing their job just fine in their job to maintain order in time of chaos."

"Your support for the Elect is in vain, sir, but there will be a time when Sam and Reiko will end them before they plunge this planet and the rest of the Ashizoka System into darkness, so I suggest that you cease and desist your motives."

"Fine, have it your way for now because there will be the cry of humanity in my favor someday. We will even have a perfect race to stand by the Elect, make no mistake about that one."

When Ginryu and Gadreel saw Darbus leave, they were concerned about his shady motives as they can't let anything go very lightly. They had a feeling that their problems within the Order of Letters were already beginning to sway under Darbus' favor, but not for long. Everyone had to fight against the Elect and the ones supporting them as this was a battle that was about to get very complex indeed. By the time working hours were over, Ginryu and Gadreel saw Darbus standing towards the newly repaired fountain. They were onto him as they noticed him giving off a very unsettling salute in front of it. It was the salute of the Third Reich as even Haakon noticed it very well as he arrived at the Order's main headquarters, for he didn't like the salute that Darbus sported the moment he was there on business here in the Order of Letters.

"Humanity is a pure race indeed," he said.

"The Order of Letters is equal to all, not just the Terrans," said Haakon.

"I see that there are Jewish weeds in a pure garden."

"And I see that there is a wolf among the sheep."

"Humanity will become perfect in the eyes of Adam and Eve, even if it meant by culling out the imperfections and supplementing the Master Race to rule the Ashizoka System."

"Oh, go blow it out your ass, Mengele!"

Ginryu and Gadreel saw Haakon deliver that line to Darbus as he stood clear to his Jewish roots and let him have it. With a sincere and sly smile on his face, Ginryu himself was glad that some of the Order of Letters were more than likely to put their foot down in front of prejudice, even if it meant by nipping it in the bud here. Xenophobia had no place here, nor was there prejudice as it was made clear that it won't be tolerated by anyone, especially humanity, for we were all equal, regardless of race, religion, skin color, or even sexual orientation. We had to fight it out as we also had to fight against the Elect and put them in their place as well.

"That Orc was bold into standing up against Darbus," said Gadreel.

"Haakon is an Orc who stays true to his Jewishness," said Ginryu.

"He's Jewish?"

"Yes, and he's also a member of both this place and the Judah Initiative. Still, we need all the support we can get because the Elect can't hold sway to the human population forever."

"I see what you mean..."

Both Ginryu and Gadreel were going towards the cafeteria as they were most likely to worry about the matter for another day. Still, there was a battle in motion, for the Elect had both its critics and supporters on both sides of the spectrum as well...

* * *

The Cross Corp ship was flying towards the Winterlands as it was landing into a clearing where the Hunter Corps ship was. By the time it touched down, I led the way as I had Totsuka, Charlie, the four handmaidens, and the rest in tow. We were finally in Heinlein as we were scoping out the place in which we were most likely to be seeing a taste of what the Elect would do here in this town. There was something wrong here as we saw several people staring at the mountain on the other side in which there was the ongoing presence of the Elect, who was still having an impact in their influence. Even Totsuka and Charlie were concerned as they had a feeling that the townsfolk were under a submissive force in mind, for this wasn't normal at all.

"The Elect have been here," I said as I sensed something wrong here. "We should be on our guard while escorting the White Lady towards Shironami Temple as planned."

"This is like something out of _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_," said Charlie as she was worried about the state of the people here in this town. "This isn't normal and they were supposed to welcome me, not become a bunch of Stepford Wife wannabes."

"These guys here are more like FLDS than _The Stepford Wives_," said Totsuka.

"Too late!" Charlie notices some of the people staring at all of us as they were intent on surrounding us here in Heinlein. "This isn't normal. I thought the people here would welcome someone like me, not act like _Children of the Corn_ or something."

"Leave it to the Elect to use those people like pawns in their sadistic little chess game..."

"We should at least focus on those asshats instead of the civilians around here," said Shigeru.

"Hit the deck!" cried Dean as he used the Fist of Hanyar on some of the townsfolk who fell victim to the Elect's control. "You guys are your own person, not some robot, drone bee, or perhaps some crappy religious cult member!"

"Here's Dean, more brash than ever... or is it his future self that got reborn without the Mark of Cain on him?"

Dean was stunned that he noticed Charlie here with all of us along with the four handmaidens that were at her side. He even noticed all of us here with them as we were ready to do our part into bringing Charlie towards Shironami Temple near the volcano. It was the least we can all do as we had to do it right away before being spotted by the remaining townsfolk that were controlled by the Elect. In a simple moment of bravery, Totsuka grabbed Charlie by the arm as they sprinted further towards the end of the town as they were running towards Shironami Temple with several townsfolk going after them.

I took point as I followed Dean into subduing some of the people who were under the Elect's mind control. We even noticed several more people coming towards us as they were not too happy into having us here in this town in the first place. I sensed fear and pain from the people as they were struggling to get free from their submissive sense as they were struggling to get free of the Elect's despicable form of submission.

"Only the Elect can govern," I heard the townsfolk say in unison. "Only the Elect can show obedience. Only the Elect are worthy to be part of God's kingdom. Only the Elect will rule. Only the Elect will lead. Only the Elect will bring forth salvation. Only the Elect will be saved, for it is God's will."

It wasn't long until I used my raw power to break the control of the Elect as the people saw me surging to such a critical level. It was more than enough to set the townsfolk free from the Elect's hold over them as they were back to normal. Even everyone in my group was stunned to see me become more powerful as I regained control of my abilities before collapsing onto the cold ground. It wasn't long until Dean came to my aid as he was concerned for me on the spot.

"What the hell were you thinking, Sammy?" he said to me as he pressed his fingers to my neck to feel for a pulse. "You overdid it again just to free the people from being controlled by those Elect asshats, but at least you saved our bacon."

"The Elect were behind this," I said.

"Dude, don't try to talk," said Shigeru as he came to my aid. "You broke the hold of the Elect over those people here, so there's no need to worry."

"There's a lot to worry about," said Acamas. "Very soon, this town will be under the midnight sun which starts tomorrow morning. Without the White Lady and her handmaidens here, this town and the rest of those in the Winterlands would've fallen under a veil of death. The midnight sun phenomenon here is deemed the darkness in the sun as it sets all day before nightfall. We should get going because Totsuka and the White Lady are already over there at Shironami Temple as we speak."

"Then we better get going, then," I said as I was trying to maintain my balance. "It's a godsend that we came here to break the hold of the Elect, but we're not out of the woods yet. Therefore, the Elect is something that we can't ignore very lightly because-"

Without warning, I fainted on the ground as I was unconscious after using so much raw power within me. Even though the people of Heinlein were free from the Elect's mind control, there was so much that was happening so far as we can't let it slide not one bit...

* * *

Esau was furious as he saw the people of Heinlein being freed from his control over them. Anger flooded him as he noticed Totsuka and Charlie sprinting towards Shironami Temple in which they finally made it in time with the four handmaidens following after them. It wasn't long until he noticed me there as I was being carted off towards the temple near the volcano. He has heard of me before along with my past self as he viewed me to be a threat to his plans to enslave the humans who lived on Alecrast. It wasn't long until Eshtaol came forth as she was wanting to get her hands on the White Lady who made her way to Shironami Temple after I used my raw power to free the townsfolk of Heinlein earlier, for she wanted to end every single obstacle in the Elect's way one slow step at a time.

"Why did it have to be _him_ of all people to come to Heinlein?!" yelled Esau.

"The White Lady already got past us, no thanks to Sam Winchester intervening," said Eshtaol.

"The White Lady's presence is a problem because she now has to be there in Shironami Temple so that the veil of death could never happen! Sam Winchester, his beloved wife, his older brother, and the rest of his friends and family will pay dearly for their intrusion here and I will make damn sure that we rule over the human population in order to submit them to our will."

"There's also another problem we have to go up against and _that_ is none other than Castiel himself. We rebelled against him once because he wanted us to bow down and kiss our Father's ass in order to praise the humans He created instead of us angels."

"And that was when Lucifer heard our plight in which we joined him in his crusade against Father and His Heavenly Host who sided with him. Our fallen brother's plea was also heard by the three archangels that were ready to welcome the Apocalypse in his favor as well. Uriel, Zachariah, and Raphael all embraced the Apocalypse until it was stopped in the end by those two mud monkeys in the time of the Elder Days!"

"Esau, we can conquer Sam Winchester and his allies for another day, for we have other prior engagements in mind, are we good?"

Esau reluctantly agreed as he followed Eshtaol out of the Winterlands entirely without a trace. Sooner or later, they would end up retaliating against us, but for now, the odds ended up in our favor in the battle against the Elect. This was a battle that was going on still, but there would be further light in the end soon enough...

* * *

Shigeru was at the main entrance of the temple as he was seeing Totsuka, Charlie, and the four handmaidens coming here to remain at this place near the volcano. Shironami Temple was something that couldn't be taken lightly as it was bigger than Winchester Castle and Wall Keep combined. Just as he was about to check in, he saw Acamas coming forth as he was most likely to be welcoming some familiar guests here soon enough, for their assistance was needed in the worst way imaginable.

"I take it that our friends from the Medical Corps got our message," said Shigeru.

"Reuben got the message the moment we left Kanto Village," said Acamas.

"I bet that the Iron Healer's not gonna hear the end of Sam using his raw power to save our asses at the last minute, either."

"We'll deal with Sam later. As for the White Lady, she's safe and sound here in this temple while the Medical Corps will do their job into tending to the townsfolk here in Heinlein."

"Speaking of the White Lady, I saw a mural of her with a certain weaponmaker on the wall. It says that they must consummate their love to one another before the arrival of the midnight sun or else the veil of death will come and destroy Heinlein in the form of lava and ash."

"The handmaidens that were surrounding the White Lady are already aware that she must surrender herself to Totsuka or risk causing this town below to become another Pompeii."

"Well, the Force is strong within those two..."

Shigeru and Acamas went inside as the night was settling in for now. Still, the veil of death was looming, but in time, it'll be pulled away as the time for the consummation between Totsuka and Charlie had to begin right away...

* * *

Totsuka and Charlie were busy exploring the Shironami Temple as they were even looking around in the altar room where a stone slab was in the center of it. Both of them were most likely to be seeing more of what was in store for them as they noticed a pair of thrones at the far end of the wall. It was like nothing that they ever imagined before as they went towards them and sat down in them for a little bit. It was nostalgia and nerd logic all rolled into one as they saw the four handmaidens standing in front of them kneeling in solidarity.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to stand all around me?" asked Charlie.

"It's time," said Delphine.

"Seriously? Time for _what_, exactly?"

"We know now that you were fated to mate with the reborn _Shinigami_ who sought you out in the first place," said the human woman with blond hair. "It wasn't an accident after all."

"We're not like Sam and Reiko, you know," said Totsuka. "Besides, Charlie's more into the ladies than men."

"That boat sailed elsewhere, Totsuka," said the High Elf. "It is time that _you_ need to breach the White Lady before this village suffers from the veil of death coming from the volcano."

"Fine, whatever floats your boat, but can we have a little privacy?"

The four handmaidens left the room as they closed the doors behind them. As for Totsuka, he was staring at Charlie as he noticed a hint of fear in her due to having her virginity returned to her the moment she was reborn two thousand years ago. During his time in the Elder Days, he was always a hit for the ladies, but he never got past the White Lady in which he was in for a real shock. He had the White Lady all to himself as he was most likely to be getting ready for some risky business of his own since he had a shower earlier while Charlie had a bath.

It wasn't long until Totsuka was kissing Charlie on her lips as he found her to be beautiful the moment he first saw her long ago in the Elder Days. With their clothes stripped off, they were ready to do their part as they were ready to consummate their love to one another. When they laid down on the stone slab in the center of the throne room, they were ready to get down and dirty as they were naked and ready to bring their relationship into the fold after all.

"This is like _Game of Thrones_ with a lot of bite," said Charlie. "There's even a lot of _Conan_ in the architecture here in this temple."

"So? At least we're doing our part into making sure that this place doesn't get blanketed by lava and ash as if it's Pompeii all over again when Mount Vesuvius blew its top," said Totsuka. "There's also Mount St. Helens that also blew its top, but with ashes scattered all over the place."

"Ain't it the truth... All the energy that comes here has a sexual feel to it."

"In _Gilgamesh_, the guy in the wild made love to a priestess for seven days in which he's more civilized to counter the main character."

"And we all know where the inspiration of _Star Wars _came from..." Charlie feels Totsuka's hands touching the flesh between her legs. "I'm starting to feel out of place here..." She moans passionately as she feels Totsuka massaging her lower region. "Totsuka, you are a very naughty boy... I bet that the Force is strong with us all the way..."

"May the Force be with you."

And so, Totsuka was on top of Charlie as he was massaging her breasts in which he was even touching her nipples with his hot tongue. She felt his breath hot and heavy on her as she became more relaxed and willing to let him take her. With his member hardened, Totsuka spread Charlie's legs as he dove right on in while breaching her defenses. He was inside of her as he was all over her in a heartbeat. He was conquering the White Lady with every passionate embrace as he heard her yearning for more of his touch to calm her itch. She never felt this excited in her life before as she felt Totsuka getting down and dirty all over her, for she was his now.

Both of them continued to make love to one another as they became entangled with what they were getting into. Their energy was about to be put into a huge climax as they were starting to get tired from their interlude. It wasn't long until Charlie felt Totsuka squirting his livelihood into her as she held onto him tightly. She never accepted a man's seed before, but she had to deal with it as she was part of a destiny that would cement their status as keepers of the Shironami Temple, for it was their purpose after all.

"I've never experienced anything like this before," said Charlie.

"Well, consider this your first time... with a man, that is," answered Totsuka.

"For a _Shinigami_, you didn't mess around, did you?"

"No..., but sooner or later, we're most likely gonna be here not only keeping the temple, but to procreate and raise kids. Who knows? Maybe one of them would turn out to be LGBT so we can nip those conservative jackasses in the bud."

"I would like that very much..."

"Come on..., let's get to a bathhouse so we can clean up."

"Totsuka..., I love you..."

"I know..."

And so, Totsuka pulled out of Charlie as he saw the blood and semen between her legs. He deflowered the White Lady as he carried her off of the stone slab and went towards a room where a bathhouse was waiting for them. Still, they had work to do as they were most likely to be doing their part into preserving the upkeep in Shironami Temple and maintain the future that would come to them in the form of an omen soon enough.

Before they were off towards the bathhouse, they saw the midnight sun setting from outside as it was already beginning without the interruption from the veil of death. It was like a sunset and sunrise mixed together as it was a beautiful sight indeed. Still, there was the motive of destiny in the form of everything in between as another deadly omen was averted at the last minute the moment Totsuka made the White Lady succumb to his pleasuring caresses, for there was more to come after that...

* * *

I woke up in a bed as I found myself in a room that was in the temple near the volcano. I had no idea how I got there, but I was up and alert as I was on my feet. I still had my clothes on as I was ready to explore more of this temple in which it was a place that was similar to Wall Keep, but bigger. Just as I was about to leave my room, I saw Dean standing in my way as he was concerned about my well-being in which I felt motivated into stopping the Elect. Still, I was hampered in my plans of scoping the rest of the temple as I was about to be taken somewhere that I didn't want to go to.

"I trust that you're a lot better since you broke the whammy on those townsfolk," said Dean.

"I can't be cooped up in this room forever," I said.

"Still, you're gonna have to wait for the Medical Corps to get here."

"They're probably gonna be checking up on the townsfolk who fell victim to the Elect's mind control. With our work done into escorting Charlie and her handmaidens to this temple, we can leave without attracting the attention of the Medical Corps in mind."

"They're _not_ just there to check up on the townsfolk, Sam. They're there to check up on _you_."

"No. I don't wanna be here just to get probed and prodded by the Medical Corps right now, Dean. I won't be the main priority this time after what we witnessed earlier with what happened to the townsfolk here in Heinlein. All I'm going for is that after we brought Charlie and her handmaidens here to this temple, I'm off back home."

"You can't escape the protocol of the Medical Corps, Sam. If you did that, then Reuben will be on your ass like flies attracted to poop."

"Reuben can get stuffed for all I care! All I really want the Medical Corps to do is to make sure that the townsfolk come first before me. They have suffered the worst here and their needs shouldn't be ignored like this."

I walked past Dean as I went towards the hall where my room was. The place was huge as Shironami Temple was something that even rivaled Winchester Castle and Wall Keep combined. Still, I was dreading the presence of the Medical Corps as they arrived here just in time over here, but they weren't just interested into assessing the situation of the townsfolk here in Heinlein. They were interested in me again as I didn't want them to intrude on my every movement. It wasn't long until I saw Totsuka and Charlie coming here in front of me as they also had the four handmaidens guarding them as well. They were all here from their travels as they were on their way to their rooms for the time being, but I didn't want to intrude on their privacy right now.

When I was ready to explore the rest of the temple, I saw a familiar nuisance enter as he was most likely to be conducting another examination on me. Why did it have to be Reuben of all people right now? Why did _he_ of all people come here all of a sudden? Still, I didn't want to deal with him right now as I wanted to be on my way to see the rest of the temple here without delay. As I walked past him, I completely ignored him as I wanted him to focus on tending to the townsfolk of Heinlein instead of me. It was also at that moment that Totsuka and Charlie were standing in front of me all cleaned up and dressed as they were not ready to let me ignore the dreaded protocol of the Medical Corps so lightly.

"Dude, what are you doing?" he asked me.

"I don't want the Medical Corps to be intruding on me right now," I said.

"That Half-Elf's not the type of guy that you can ignore, Sam," said Charlie cautiously. "When he fixes on a target, he stays on it."

"The Medical Corps have a duty to tend to the townsfolk, not me all the time."

"We did and the verdict isn't pretty," said Reuben as he was standing behind me. "According to what my team saw, the townsfolk there in Heinlein suffered symptoms that are familiar to the mind control cliché. The symptoms included loss of appetite, exhaustion, and sleep deprivation in which some of the victims were relieved to catch an extra forty winks when we got here."

"That's good to hear, but I won't be the main priority right now."

"How dare you," said Charlie. "That guy's part of the Medical Corps in which he is sworn to take care of you and you completely ignore him? That's rude of you to think that way, Sam."

"Reuben shouldn't be butting in every time I become exhausted from using my raw power all the time. There are other people that are in need of proper care from the Medical Corps instead of me right now after what we witnessed earlier. Like I say here in times of crisis, the people come first before anyone else here."

"For starters, Sam, I have every right to be butting in every time you become exhausted from using your raw power," he said as he got in my face. "You say that there are other people that matter instead of you, but you're sorely mistaken. You may keep ignoring us, but your needs are just as important as everyone else's. You can't just be swept under the rug all because everyone comes first before you, otherwise, you'll end up being further pushed to the edge to where there is no point of no return. Now, are you willing to come with me to do your physical or do I have to drag you there?"

I sighed as I reluctantly agreed to go with Reuben without any further argument. As for Totsuka and Charlie, however, they never expected me to go along without further protest as they had a feeling that something would be wrong with me the moment I get probed and prodded by the Medical Corps, for this was something that had to be done without delay.

"Leave it to Sam to get pissy at the Medical Corps," said Charlie.

"He's only pissed off at someone and that's Reuben," answered Totsuka.

"I bet that Sam doesn't get mad at the rest of the Medical Corps."

"He only gets pissed at Reuben when he buts in on his privacy instead of doing his part into taking care of the townsfolk here in Heinlein. Still, Sam's most likely gonna have to deal with his company for a while until this town gets a clean bill of health it sorely deserves."

"Don't forget, we have our own destiny while we see the midnight sun run its course."

"That is so true... Besides, Princess Leia and Han Solo can't put off getting busy forever..."

"Now, that's something that I'm gonna have to get used to if I'm gonna bring forth the next generation of nerds. With us here in this popsicle stand, there's no veil of death since the midnight sun occurred. As for Sam, however, he's just gonna have to get out of his shell a little bit more in mind. With this rate he has, he's been stuck with all those responsibilities that he has piling on his desk, but he's gonna have to have more than just that raw power of his. He needs to be motivated if he wants to defeat the Elect in order to put them in their place."

Charlie made her point clearly as she was even vowing to get me towards the path of overcoming my further difficulties in order to put a dent in the Elect. It was also made clear that this new threat wasn't about to go away quietly as there would be further confrontations against this band of renegade angels who were freed from their prison. It was the battle between good and evil as the forces of light were most likely to be caught in the crosshairs of destiny so far, for this was only the beginning of the true battle in mind...

* * *

I was in the infirmary area of the temple as I was seeing most of the townsfolk being treated for insomnia after what they went through. I had never seen anything like it in my life as I felt pity for them after what happened to them. By the time I followed Reuben into an examination room, I was about to be given a physical as I couldn't put it off forever. The room itself was something that was used to the Medical Corps' devices as the interior was sophisticated in which it was a place that was modified in order to examine many patients here.

"Well, Sam, what do you think?" asked Reuben.

"It's well-fitted here in this temple," I answered.

"This infirmary has housed and treated some of the townsfolk who were affected by the Elect's mind control, but their condition is very deplorable after what they suffered from. Even some of them had nightmares about their handlers causing further harm when it came to sleep deprivation."

"Sounds like my past self from the Elder Days..."

"Well, Sam..." Reuben was ready to examine me as he was standing next to an examination table that was similar to the ones in the sickbay. "If I were you, I suggest that you lie down, but first, you need to remove your coat, scarf, and shirt."

I obeyed Reuben as I did just that while placing them on a chair. It wasn't long until I laid down on the examination table in which I felt several electrodes touching my skin in which they monitored my vital signs. I was in for a rough ride as I felt another electrode touch my chest as I heard the sound of my own heart beating. I never expected something like this before as I remained as calm as possible. I also noticed Reuben monitoring my vital signs as he was looking at them with a tablet in his hand, for he was making sure that I lived through the examination without further protest.

"Your vitals are stabilizing after what you pulled off," he said.

"So, do I get a clean bill of health?" I asked.

"Not quite, Sam. According to what I found so far is that the worst stressors in your body haven't been stable because of your raw power. Also, you can't just go and use it too much or else you'll cause further harm to your body."

"I should've taken Ippei's advice about being humble."

"You really should've, but you're concerned about the health and well-being of the townsfolk here in Heinlein in which they have suffered far worse."

"I see..."

"Furthermore, after you come back home, I suggest that you schedule an appointment with Daisuke personally because he's more than concerned about your health just like the rest of us in the Medical Corps." Reuben briefly stares at me as he notices a look of concern on my face. "I know that you don't wanna admit it, but your life is on the line here, Sam. You may tell us that you have a lot of responsibilities with mainly work and family, but you should be taken into consideration as well. Your health matters because of the fact that you can't just overexert yourself just to do your part into saving people. It's not just you doing your part as a member of the Order of Letters, it's the rest of us as a whole that are doing ours as well. You're not alone on this, Sam. You can't just say that everything is fine without a second thought. I know about the Elect and it's not what you think when Severin planned to have himself be killed by your hand. The Elect were aided by none other than the ones who spawned from Azazel himself in which they wanted in on doing away with you and Reiko because of what you have in you."

I remembered the words from Severin in the Factory of Death on Earendil ring in my mind as I was the most proverbial of all targets in mind. I couldn't let it slide this time as I also had a feeling that those who were like him would target me and my family in the worst way if I wasn't careful. I also had a terrible feeling that the Elect would end up targeting the people I cared about dearly as they would stop at nothing to shift things in their favor, for it would be something that can't be completely ignored by a downsight. By the time I was finished being examined, I wasn't fully in the clear yet as I saw Dean enter into the examination room with a look of concern on his face. He had a feeling that I was overburdened by the numerous responsibilities I had as he noticed me to be care-worn from what I experienced so far.

"Here's to the reluctant hero," he said.

"Being a hero has its perks," I said as I tried to get up.

"Don't even try it, Sam," said Reuben sternly as he was looking at his tablet. "The symptoms around your heart have come back... again. Taraniel may have stepped in and healed you once, but your heart needs to be repaired. From what I know so far, the stressors on you won't leave you not one damn bit here."

"What the hell's going on here, Reuben?" asked Dean with concern. "What's wrong with Sam?"

"I hate to say this, but our brother's suffering from a heart condition that is related to Emperor Sarno's family."

"Is it from the Campbell family?" Reuben nods sincerely. "Son-of-a-bitch..." Dean stares at me as he wasn't too happy with me for withholding my health. "Why didn't you tell us? Why did you keep this from us? Furthermore, why didn't you tell Reiko?"

"She knew about it after Shigeru couldn't stop talking about what I was suffering from after being healed once by Taraniel," I said. "After that, I was didn't want to tell anyone else about it after going home here. I thought I would be fine just to ride it out while holding onto the safety bar, but-"

"Sam, after we get through this midnight sun thing, we're going back to the main h.q. and schedule an appointment to get you prepped into surgery to repair your ticker. You can't just ride it out and tell us that you're fine, alright? No more secrets about your health, you hear me? If you even try to wriggle out of going towards a physical, I'm more than ready to sic Reuben on your ass."

"Fine..., I get your point, but-"

"Stop right there. I know that you're scared to death about having surgery, but at least you should have the decency to give the Medical Corps a fruit basket for once."

I succumbed to the orders coming from Dean and Reuben as they were most likely to be put under such pressure to get surgery for my heart before I ended up dead from a bad case of arrhythmia. It was something that I didn't want, but I had no say or choice in the matter as I can't let this slide after what Reuben told me earlier. Sooner or later, I had to deal with it as I can't put it off forever, for my life really was on the line after all in which I had to abide by the protocol of the Medical Corps. I didn't want to, but I had no further say in the matter as I had to consider my health to be in tip-top shape after I was done with my surgery, for I couldn't put it off forever...

**To be continued...**


	5. Delicate Hearts

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 5: Delicate Hearts**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was being escorted to my room back in Shironami Temple as I was most likely to be waiting an extra day before surgery. After hearing a lot coming from Dean and Reuben yesterday, I had to take it easy as I got out my journal and wrote in it for a little bit. I was also yearning to see Reiko again as I wanted to tell her a little bit more about what was happening to me. My heart was in need of being repaired as I was most likely to be calm without any worry at all, for it was mandatory for me in which I had to remain that way for the time being. By the time I finished my journal, I was going towards the bathroom as I was ready to take a bath.

With my clothes stripped, I put them into the hamper as I went towards the wash basin to clean myself up. I was washing myself without any problems at all as I was all soapy from the soap that I had in my hand. By the time I rinsed myself off, I went towards the bathtub as I turned on the hot water. I was waiting patiently for the tub to fill up as I wanted to take my bath without any difficulty at all. With the tub full, I turned off the hot water as I was going in there to soak for a little bit. I was more than calm as I didn't let the stress bother me this time as I had to do so before my surgery. Even though I was soaking in the bathtub, I heard the sound of chains rattling as if it wasn't there. I couldn't let it get to me. I can't let this deterrent mess with me right now. As I continued to soak in the tub, I heard something emerge from the ceiling as it was a chain that wrapped around my neck.

I was choking and gasping for air as I was trying really hard not to let it get to me until the chain was gone. I was breathing freely as I noticed the ceiling without any holes in it whatsoever. By the time I got out of the tub and drained out the water, I dressed up in nightclothes as I went towards the sink to brush my teeth. By the time I was finished, I looked in the mirror as I noticed a familiar nuisance standing behind me as he was ready to do his worst on me. I was more than willing to ignore him as I didn't want him to cause further panic in me this time.

"You sure picked the wrong time to choose your surgery, didn't you, bunk buddy?" he said.

I ignored him directly as I left the bathroom.

"You may ignore me, but I'm everywhere, Sam. I'm gonna be the devil on your shoulder until the day you die."

I paid no heed as I went towards my bed and pulled the covers open.

"Look, I literally _own_ you, Sammy! Not Reiko, or your brothers, or even Ippei Mitani himself, so you better start _looking _at me when I talk to you!"

I noticed him to be very persistent as he wasn't the type to give up so readily.

"Sam, if you don't start acknowledging me, I'm gonna do a lot worse to you that is a lot bigger than that being in the cage!"

I didn't want to look at the Lucifer as I was trying to remain calm in order to ignore him. I was more than ready to pay him no heed as I was doing what Ippei expected of me. I had to remain sane as I didn't want to suffer a panic attack right now. Just as Lucifer was about to do my worst on me, I heard the door open as I saw Shigeru enter. He wasn't afraid of Lucifer anymore as he now had the guts to stand up to the disheveled man in all his sickening glory. I turned around and saw the disheveled man disappear without a trace as I was relieved to see him gone for the time being, for I hadn't heard the last of him yet.

"So, you gonna be okay?" he asked me.

"I saw him... again...," I said as I was trying to remain calm.

"You mean Lucifer?" I nodded sincerely. "That asshat..."

"He tried to do his worst on me, but I want to be at my surgery early."

"But the surgery's tomorrow. You can't just jump start it the moment you see the elephant in the room."

"Earlier, when I was taking a bath, I felt a chain wrap around my neck, but when I was about to run out of breath, it was gone. I just wanna have this surgery done in order to diagnose and correct my heart or else I'll go nuts."

"I'll get Reuben, just hold tight."

I saw Shigeru leave my room as I covered myself in my blankets for warmth. I wanted this surgery to begin as soon as possible as I didn't want my heart to give out so readily. Just as I was about to close my eyes, I heard the sound of loud music blaring as I was covering my ears. I wanted it to stop as I wanted Reuben to get here right away. When I sat up, I saw Lucifer sitting there next to a table while he was holding a stereo in his hands just turning up the volume in droves just to drown out the calm in my room. He was waiting for me to crack as I continued to cover my ears until I heard the door open once again. It was Reuben as he was concerned about my mental state as he saw me scared to death, for he was most likely to be ready to perform the surgery on me after all.

"This loud music...," I said as I continued to cover my ears. "Make it stop! Damn it, not now! Make it stop!"

"Sam," said Reuben as he was standing in front of me. "There's no noise in this room."

"Reuben..." I shook my head and noticed the loud noise gone. "I can't take it anymore."

"Calm down, Sam." I saw Reuben get out his stethoscope as he was listening to the sound of my heartbeat. "You gotta be kidding me..." The news wasn't good as it was also the last straw. "You're going in for surgery as of now. I'll alert my team at once when we get there." I watch him put away his stethoscope. "There's no putting it off this time, especially when it comes to having your heart going into overdrive like this with all the stressors that are there. Well, shall we get going?"

I nodded as I was shaking with fear. It wasn't long until I stood up and was on my feet before my knees buckled under the pressure. When Reuben helped me up, he directed me towards the door as we were out of my room, only to see Dean and Shigeru standing in front of us. They were concerned about me as they were most likely to be seeing me towards the infirmary at once. The surgery on my heart was on the agenda as I needed to be operated on as soon as possible.

"Looks like you're gonna get cut open after all, Sammy," said Dean.

"It's not fun, but I'll be fine," I said.

"I guess that staying in here without eating or drinking before surgery has its perks and drawbacks at the same time," said Shigeru.

"I have a feeling that my heart is more damaged in many ways than one."

"We'll see about that," said Reuben. "As soon as the surgery is performed, the better we correct it on the sly. It's the least we can do for now."

Just as I was about to feel comfortable, I saw Lucifer standing there once again as he was ready to do my worst. He didn't want me to be there for my surgery as he was making sure that I would turn tail and leave so he would inflict his cruelty on me once more. He wanted his say in the matter as he would stop at nothing to cause further harm on me, for he wasn't about to go away very quietly.

"So, you're going to have your surgery anyway, aren't you, Sammy?" he said.

I was ignoring him as I didn't want to talk to him.

"Just look at you! You were doing just fine not a moment ago and this is what you show for by opting into this lifesaving surgery? I'm telling you to opt out before you lose me forever."

"Sam, what's wrong?" asked Reuben with concern.

"Yeah, Sammy, what's wrong with you?"

"Sam, you're shaking and you're on the verge of hyperventilating. You _need_ to calm down."

"Sam, you're staring at Lucifer again, aren't you?" said Shigeru as I nodded sincerely. "He's _not_ gonna be there to screw up that surgery, alright. Reuben and his team are more than ready to repair your heart before you end up buying the farm. You can get through this. You can stand up to Lucifer and thumb your nose in his face here."

"Sorry, I didn't hear that, but are you finally accepting me, Sammy?" he taunted as I was shaking with fear. "Now, _that's_ the Sammy I know."

"Sam, I know that you suffer hallucinations, but the one that plagues you the worst can't hurt or harm you," said Reuben. "I'm telling you again, you need to put your trust in the Medical Corps into what they do. You should also put your trust into what I can do for you as well, are you with me?"

I was beginning to put my trust into Reuben's abilities as I was ready to go under the knife. I was ready to go towards surgery as I also had certain feelings of doubt as well. Even with high hopes of correcting the problem in my heart with this surgery, I sensed Lucifer's presence as he was still standing in the distance with a nasty look on his face. The further news about me having open heart surgery left a sour note to him as he was striving to get my attention the moment everyone around me leaves the room. I was in for a bumpy ride indeed, for my heart needed to be both diagnosed and repaired at the same time indeed. As for Shigeru, however, he was remembering that awful time trying to dodge Lucifer every day that led to his insomnia in which it ended up bringing him into a coma, for it was a terrible time indeed...

* * *

**Many years ago...**

Shigeru was in his room as he recently attended the memorial service of his father, mother, and grandmother in which he was suffering the presence of Lucifer every step of the way. He wanted that disheveled man to leave as he was standing there throwing poppers at his feet. No matter how many times he avoided the disheveled man's presence, he was craving for more of his misery as he refused to leave him alone. Shigeru was suffering so much as he was starting to feel chest pains due to all the stress in his body. He wanted Lucifer to leave him alone as he threw one of his books at him.

"Hey, ease up on the Dr. Seuss lit," said the disheveled man.

"Why can't you leave me alone for once?!" yelled Shigeru. "You already put me in a coma due to the insomnia you caused! I want you to go away! I want to be left alone for once!"

"What? And have you tattle to Grampy? I don't think so 'cause I'm not leaving one damn bit here. I own you, bunk buddy, can't you see that?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Shigeru was aiming his dagger at Lucifer as he wanted him to leave right away. The disheveled man was there to stay as he refused to leave to young High Elf's side due to all of the constant misery he was under. With his dagger raised at Lucifer, Shigeru was ready to strike at him as he couldn't take any more of his terror.

"I'm telling you again, leave me alone!" he screamed.

"Sorry, bunky, you can kill as much as you want, but you can't kill the devil," answered Lucifer as he had a smile on his face. "I was getting at the sweet spot until Grampy had to intervene the moment you took a nap."

"I don't have time for this shit right now!"

"You always have time for me, so I suggest that you deal with it like a man, bunk buddy."

"I'll tell Gramps the moment I gut at you!"

"And that dagger in your hand? Try aiming it at your throat. You know where to aim, cowboy."

Shigeru was shaking as he was staring at Lucifer in the face until Reiko came into the room. She was younger than him as she was scared to death in which her presence blotted out Lucifer in which he didn't do any damage to him. He was staring at his little sister as he had tears in his eyes in which he wanted to apologize to her for his behavior.

"Sis...," he sobbed. "I'm extremely sorry..."

"Was it the bad man who tormented Grandfather?" asked Reiko.

"It was Lucifer again... Oh, God... He wouldn't leave me alone. He even goaded me into..."

"Shigeru…, please, don't be sad. You can't live like this…"

"What's going on in here?" asked Ippei as he came into the room. "Shigeru, you're not pointing your dagger at your sister, are you?"

"Gramps..." Shigeru drops the dagger as it clatters on the floor. "I can't take it anymore... I just can't..."

"Shigeru, you're not the only one who went up against that asshat. When I was your age, I suffered a lot worse from Lucifer himself, but I learned from an Atreidian man in which I honed all my senses just to face him without fear or terror. You should also do the same in which you can master what I will teach you."

"Gramps..., I-"

Without warning, Shigeru fainted on the floor as he was swamped by all the stress in his body. Ippei and Reiko were concerned for his health as they wanted to make sure that he was alright, for he had the same problems as me once before…

* * *

Shigeru was placed in a sterile hospital room after being examined earlier for possible abnormalities in him. After having a lengthy conversation with Ippei, he had to go through with it as he was ready to have surgery done on him. By the time he saw a nurse from the Medical Corps arrive to take him, he was being led to an operating room as there were surgeons there to correct the problem in his heart. By the time he was placed on the operating table, he was fully sedated and anesthetized as one of the surgeons was on standby to start the operation.

The lead surgeon cut him open as he noticed his heart being damaged due to the arrhythmia that was caused earlier, but he found something within him that stuck out of it. With delicate timing, the surgeon used his laser scalpel to cut a pathway to Shigeru's heart as he saw the object in it that was the size of a lump of coal. When he delicately took it out of the heart, he placed it into a metal tray as he was ready to fix the rest of it with such delicate timing. With the operation over, the surgeon closed up Shigeru's chest with the laser scalpel as it was a huge success so far, for Ippei was watching in the distance. When he saw his grandson being wheeled into a hospital room, he was concerned as he noticed the main surgeon coming out of the operating room in which he removed his hospital mask to reveal Kazuo, who was the head honcho of the Medical Corps after all.

"I take it that Shigeru's alive after being operated on," said Ippei.

"There was something I found in his heart," said Kazuo as he showed the stone in the metal tray.

"That stone was inside of him?" Kazuo nods as he picks it up, only to find it to be hollow with something inside of it. "Looks like the stone was a container for something that we never saw before."

"The only way to find out is to see what it is first."

Kazuo used his laser scalpel to open up the stone carefully as he saw a piece of strange rock inside of it. Like a walnut, the stone itself had something inside of it as it was none other than another stone, but it had writing on it. Whatever it was, it had to be a clue to the Elder Days as it was something that was connected to all the relics that were recorded before the humans departed Earth two thousand years ago.

"This is no ordinary Cracker Jack prize here," said Kazuo as he felt a strange presence filter his brain. "Wait! This is a piece of one of the Word of God tablets from the Elder Days."

"Are you serious?" asked Ippei.

"No doubt about it..." Kazuo puts the strange stone back in the metal tray as he was concerned about its properties in mind. "Ginryu's gonna have a field day when he hears about the Word of God tablets resurfacing."

"Ginryu's at a summit on Orianthis right now, but at least we can put it there in his office before he comes back."

"This piece of stone that was inside of Shigeru is part of the Word of God tablets that were hidden for thousands of years until they were unearthed during the Elder Days."

"If Shigeru found about this, he's gonna flip."

"No, it's better that he _doesn't_ know about this. I honestly don't want his imaginary friend to stalk him for the rest of his life."

"Then I'll tell him that he was suffering from arrhythmia and he had to have his heart repaired in order to function. I don't wanna withhold the truth from him, but if he finds out, then he's gonna have a bone to pick with us sooner or later." Ippei pauses briefly as he was most likely to be training Shigeru before he woke up from surgery. "After this song and dance, I'm gonna train Shigeru much harder into mastering his fear against the proverbial elephant in the room. It's the least I can do for now, so my foolish grandson won't have to cower in fear against Lucifer. He can put him in his place with what he'll have in him, for he's gonna have more than just courage on him."

Ippei was clear on that part as he feared the worst for Shigeru's health and sanity. Still, he had to follow Kazuo's lead into keeping quiet about what was discovered within his foolish grandson as it would be further revealed in the many years to come...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

Shigeru entered into a room with a bed in it as he saw me there fully calm. He even noticed me with a nightcap on my head as I was fully ready to face my fear while going under the knife. It was the most that he saw in me so far as he didn't want me to fall under the surface before the Medical Corps had a chance to operate on me. He had a feeling that this surgery I was about to go under was something that was scary, but it had to be done anyway. All I had to do now is to put my faith and trust in the Medical Corps into what they do so far, for this was a very crucial surgery that was about to be performed in order to correct the abnormality in my heart.

"Dude, for five seconds, you could just let all your hair down," he said as he sat down in a chair.

"Shut up...," I said as I was fiddling with the long cap that was covering my hair.

"I take it that you're gonna be cut open like a turkey."

"It's only to correct my heart."

"So, how does it feel to be in this room before surgery?"

"This room is quiet, but it's strange that I don't hear Lucifer yelling at me or turning up his loud music."

"About that..." Shigeru remembered Lucifer doing the same thing to him as he also dreaded it at the same time. "The disheveled asshat did more than just turn up his loud music. He was throwing poppers at me as well just to get my attention for all the wrong reasons."

"You had a lot worse than me, I take it..."

"At that moment, I collapsed due to the stress I had in me, but it was also the last straw in which Gramps was ready to train me hardcore into mastering my fear and terror just to put Lucifer in his place. Before all of that was about to happen, I was taken to Daisuke to be examined in which it wasn't pretty. I had a heart condition that was similar to what the Terrans call arrhythmia in which I needed to be put under the knife right away."

"You had surgery, too?" Shigeru nods. "I never expected you to come clean like this, but I bet that if I come out of this alive, I vow to take aim towards my health the way that Ippei meant it to be."

"Sam Winchester, could you kindly come with us, please?" said a nurse from the Medical Corps as she came into the room. "Reuben has the operating room prepped for surgery for you."

"That's your cue, Sammy," said Shigeru. "Whatever you do, don't go full-on Vader over the Medical Corps. At least put your trust in them for once."

I smiled as I saw Shigeru give me the thumbs-up. When I followed the nurse into the operating room, I saw Reuben and his team all scrubbed and ready to go as they were in their surgical garb in order to operate on me. I was dreading this moment, but I had to do it as I laid down on the operating table. It was also at that moment that I had electrodes placed on me as I was having my vitals monitored while I felt an oxygen mask being placed over my mouth. I was given both a sedative and anesthesia as I was quickly falling asleep while being surrounded by Reuben and his team.

"Patient is sedated and anesthetized," said Reuben as he was ready to cut me open. "Let's get to work..."

And so, Reuben got out his surgical laser as he opened up the top part of my white kimono robe to reveal my bare chest. He was more than ready to operate on me as he used his laser scalpel and finally began to cut me open. When he looked inside, he saw my heart up close as it was in bad shape in which it was on the verge of bursting. To his shock, he noticed something that was hidden out of the ordinary as it was sticking out of my heart. Reuben took no chances as he used his laser scalpel to make an opening in my heart in which he saw it to be a fragment of a stone that was never there before. By the time he took it out delicately, he placed it in a metal tray as he began to clean my heart and repair the interior and exterior within and around it. With a huge success, he closed my heart up and corrected the abnormalities that caused stress all over me.

"Patient's problem is solved," he said as he was fixing the problem in my heart. "What we have here that was triggering the stress is that stone inside of him. We are closing the patient up as soon as possible."

With that, Reuben closed me up with his laser scalpel as I was returning to normal. The operation was over as it was a success after all. Even though the surgery was done and over with, there was the stone in the metal tray that caused all that trouble in my heart as it was the size of a lump of coal. Still, it was something that never came to pass before, but it also had to be observed as well...

* * *

I was in my room as I woke up from a long sleep. Still, I was relieved that I didn't feel stressed out anymore as I got up and walked all over the place. The burden I had was gone as I wanted to tell Dean and Shigeru about what was in me. When I went towards the throne room, I saw Dean standing in front of me as he was in a good mood. I was happy that he was there as he was most likely to be escorting me back home to the castle, for I wanted to see Reiko and the rest of my family again.

"So, how's the surgery?" he asked me.

"I slept through most of it," I answered.

"As soon as we get you home, the better that you get with your family."

"My heart's working okay after what I've been through for a while now."

"Anyway, dinner's being served, so you better not be late for it."

"I'm well up for it."

I followed Dean into a hall as it was part of the temple in which it was most likely to be putting Winchester Castle and Wall Keep to shame. By the time we stopped, we entered into a room that was empty as it was cold and bleak. This isn't like Shironami Temple at all as I saw an inverted pentagram plastered on the wall. What is all this? What did I actually get into? I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible as I wanted to return to my room to rest up a little bit more.

"This isn't the banquet room, Dean," I said.

"Oh, you think that I'm Dean, am I? Well, take a good look, bunk buddy!" he said as he morphs directly into the form of Lucifer himself. "You poor clueless son-of-a-bitch... You walked directly into my trap as planned."

"You're not gonna gain control of me! I won't let you!" I trip as I slice my left hand on a piece of sharp metal. "This is all a dream! It's not real, so I will wake up from it!"

I touch at my hand as I felt pain radiating from it.

"Uh-uh-uh," said Lucifer. "No fleeing for you, Sammy! And for one thing alone...," I see him get into my face as he was smiling with such glee. "You're my little bitch in every possible way."

"Get the hell away from me!"

"You can't avoid me that easily 'cause I'm here to make your world my own and it's what I want it to be, so I suggest that pull up a chair and crack open an ice cold beer just to talk with me just like in the good old days."

"You don't own me, Lucifer! You never will! I just had surgery and I _will_ wake up from this nightmare!"

I pushed the disheveled man as he fell backwards on the floor. When I sprinted out of the bleak and cold room, I was fleeing towards my room as I wanted to wake up from what I was suffering from. I wanted to get out of here as I was nearly there to my room. Just as I was about to make it, I saw the door vanish as the hall turned back into the room I was in. My mind was playing tricks on me as I wanted to get out of here before I fell under the surface. There were eerie sounds coming all over the place as I saw chains with meathooks springing from the ceiling in which they were piercing my back.

I was in pain as I was being hoisted up in the air when Lucifer slowly walked towards me with such malice in his mind. He was happy that I was up there as he was even throwing poppers at me. I wanted to get out of this nightmare as I screamed in pain. I wanted someone to help me as I wanted out of this nightmare so fully. I felt the blood slick and wet dripping on my back as I was still hanging from the meathooks and chains from the ceiling. I was seeing Lucifer dancing around as he was proud to lure me here, for he refused to let me go not one bit.

"This is like your past self in the cage when he dumped me back in," he said as he was throwing more poppers at me. "Besides, you were a lot more fun than Mikey who got thrown in the cage with me along with Adam Milligan. Even though you had your surgery, you're still gonna suffer from me after rejecting me all the live long."

"Alright..., I'll embrace the torment," I said as I had tears in my eyes.

"Good boy... I knew that you would say that to me, but are you ready to say yes to me, bunk buddy?"

"Don't even think about saying yes, Sam!" said a familiar voice from beyond the grave.

"Hey, no one asked you to butt in!"

I saw a familiar sword flying in the air as it cut at the chains that kept me prisoner on the ceiling. I was released as I removed the meathooks from my back in which I wanted to get out of this nightmare soon enough. It was at that moment that I was ready to get free as I slowly wanted to get out of this cold and bleak room altogether. Just as I was about to do so, I saw Lucifer seize me by the scruff of my bloodstained kimono as he threw me against the wall. I saw the anger in him as he was ready to do away with me for rejecting him, for he wasn't about to let me go quietly.

"You've rejected me for the last time and now, you're gonna pay big time, bunky!" he yelled as he stood in front of me. "You're mine and mine alone 'cause no one is gonna help you this time. And by the way, you see that thing up there? It's my calling card, so I suggest that you go forward and pledge your loyalty to me!"

"No...," I said as I was reeling from all the pain in my body. "I will _never_ give into you!"

"Sorry, I didn't hear that, but you said yes!"

"I told you no and I _mean_ no!"

"You are really trying my patience, aren't you, Sam?"

"I want to wake up from this nightmare! I want to be with my friends and family!"

"If you wanna wake up, press one. If you wanna submit to me, press two!"

"Don't do this to me!"

"You have selected number two..., goodbye!"

"I don't want this..."

"Oh, but you have to 'cause it's better that way…, bunk buddy..."

I was done for as I succumbed to Lucifer entirely. I was trapped in that nightmare as I was most likely to be facing the torment that refused to take no for an answer. With Lucifer cackling, he was ready to see me submit to him as I was walking towards the inverted pentagram on the wall. Just as I was about to touch it, I felt a strong hand grab me as it stopped me at the last minute. Turning around, I saw Colchuvar standing behind me as he didn't want me to fall under the surface just yet, for he refused to let me after what I accomplished so far.

"Are you ready to throw in the towel so readily?" he asked me. "Are you that gullible into submitting to that ratty piece of shit over there?"

"C-Colchuvar...," I said breathlessly as I turned around to see him dressed in white armor with his Claymore in his hand. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to set you straight, Sam! I'm here to make damn sure that you live up to your potential as a member of the Order of Letters!"

"Hey, baldy, no one asked you to butt in!" yelled Lucifer.

"You keep your mouth shut! All you did was cause Sam more harm than normal and now you're ready to finish the job!" I see Colchuvar look at me as he wanted me not to show any fear. "Sam, it's time for you to wake up! This place is nothing but a dream you're having. This place isn't real because you can take control of what you have here."

"You sure about that, bunk buddy? You like me here and I won't take no for an answer, either."

"Sam, don't listen to Lucifer, alright?! You are your own person and no one will ever change that! You have everyone that respect and love you a hell of a lot more than a certain ratbag over there."

"That 'ratbag' will always be a part of you, Sam!"

"You shut up! Sam, you have a lot of people that respect you because of the fact that you matter! You also have all the people that love you very much in which they will go the extra mile for you! Dean and Magda love you!" I see traces of light emerging from the walls. "Shigeru and Futaba love you!" More light shoots out of the walls. "Ippei and the rest of his family love you!" More light begins to shoot out even further. "Reiko, Dirk, the twins, Reuben, Paninya, and everyone else who stood by you all love you very much, so don't fade away so recklessly! We're all with you to the end, remember that!"

I saw the bleak room become filled with light as Lucifer became powerless against me. I was taking control of my dream as I didn't want to succumb to the disheveled man's torment anymore. I belonged to no one because I was my own person who thought for myself and others. I was feeling more powerful than before as I had all my raw power guiding me with all its strength. I was taking control of my dream as I didn't want to bow down to Lucifer anymore, for he was desperate to keep me under his control for the rest of my life.

"You can't get away that easily, bunk buddy!" he yelled. "I _own_ you! I will _always_ own you!"

"I don't belong to anyone anymore, Lucifer!" I yelled back. "I have my friends and family at my side, so I won't fade forever in the background anymore!"

"It doesn't mean anything, but you can't dust me off so easily, bunky!"

"Not on your life!"

I felt the raw power surging as I saw my hair turn into silver once again. I was putting Lucifer in his place as I didn't want him to torment me anymore. I had enough of the disheveled man as I used all my power to send him away from me once and for all this time, for I didn't want him to dampen me or darken another doorway ever again. With the bleak room gone, I was in a much cheerful one as I saw Colchuvar standing in front of me with his huge Claymore in his hand, for he was on his way back to Heaven as planned.

"You sure put that asshat in his place, didn't you?" he said.

"Yes, I did," I said.

"You may have put Lucifer's sorry ass on ice, but there's a much bigger problem that you need to deal with."

"It's with the Elect, isn't it?"

"I know that you can put a stop to them because of your raw power that you have, for you are far more important in the Order of Letters after all."

"I will fulfill my duties as a member of the Order and make sure that I will protect the ones I know and love dearly. They are what keeps me going and I have more of family than Lucifer and Michael combined."

"Take care of yourself, you got that? If you don't, I'll drag you back in the game kicking and screaming."

I gave Colchuvar the thumbs-up as I saw him disappear back towards Heaven. I was becoming like a god in my dream as I became more confident than ever in my battle against the Elect, for they needed to be stopped once and for all. By the time I was about to see more light in the room, I woke up in a room in the infirmary as I was recovering from surgery. Sitting up, I was feeling exhausted as I was also in a lot of pain after what I went through. I was alive as I was also feeling where the surgical incision in my chest was. There was no scarring or stitches as I was feeling more relieved than normal that the problem in my heart was gone.

When I sat up, I noticed Lucifer standing in front of me again, but he was muted as he was doing his best to get my attention. I wasn't afraid of him anymore as I was happy that I saw him be put in his place. I was putting my foot down this time as I was more than glad that Lucifer wasn't there to put the further hurt on me this time. Just as I was about to get up, I saw Dean come into the room as he was concerned about my health even after my surgery, for he wanted to do his best to comfort me after what I went through.

"I take it that you got cut open," he said.

"I've been through worse," I said as I was clutching at my chest.

"It's amazing that the Medical Corps have laser scalpels to just cut through and stitch up without leaving any scarring. It's also surprising that you didn't get pissy at Reuben when he put you under the knife."

"Dean, when we get back to Kanto Village, I'm gonna have to catch up on my work after what I've been through."

"Sorry, no can do, 'cause the Medical Corps issued the whole summer months for you to heal up after what you went through."

"There's also the Elect to worry about. I can't just sit around the house while those fiends go around and take over the planet."

"You had a bad case of arrhythmia, Sam. It's not just the Campbell side of us, but it's also part of the Mitani Clan as well. You may have dodged the bullet this time, but you can't just go out smelling like a rose and tell us that you're fine."

"To tell you the truth, I was never fine to begin with. I may have had surgery to correct my heart, but I can't be out of the fight forever. What if something bad happened to all of you while I sit around the house basking in the sun? It won't be pretty, would it?"

"No, but I'm not the one who can go down so easily 'cause I'm the leader of Colchuvar's old unit in the Hunter Corps. I'm the one who has the Fist of Hanyar just to stun people who are under the Elect's mind control. You can't carry the burden alone, Sam. You need to put your trust into what all of us can do. You may believe all you want that you're fine, but carrying all that weight can do more harm than good for you. I want the Elect to take a long dirt nap as much as you do, but I'm willing to put my life on the line to do my part as a member of the Order of Letters just as much as you."

I heard Dean's words so clearly as I had to do more than just sit around and do nothing. With the Elect still roaming around, I can't do this alone as I was most likely to be going up against them the moment they surface in some other backwater town in mind. Even when I had my heart fixed, I had to tread lightly, but I was most likely to be given a lengthy doctor's note due to the Medical Corps' concern about my health, both physical and mental. It was the most that was delivered to me, but I had to deal with it, regardless at the matter at hand. By the time I was about to rest up to full, I saw Totsuka and Charlie enter into the room as they were just as much concerned as the rest of us about my health after recovering from surgery, for they were there to add more warmth instead of silence.

"You're on the mend, aren't you, Sam?" said Charlie.

"After what I suffered from, I was forced to take the summer off in order to heal up from surgery," I said. "I know that I don't want this extended vacation, but I can't ignore the threat of the Elect as well."

"Dude, you just went under the knife not too long ago," said Totsuka. "Give it a rest, will you?"

"I know, but if the call is made, I must answer it."

"Hey, you're not wriggling out of your convalescence that easily," said Dean.

"You need to rest up before you do anything else," said Charlie. "Besides, you _did_ save the townsfolk from becoming Stepford Wives. We got this, Sam, so there's no need to worry right now."

"She's right about one thing, dude," said Totsuka. "You went through surgery, but you can't put off the healing forever. Besides, you can't work this heavy load without any backup 'cause it's not the way it works."

I saw Dean, Totsuka, and Charlie stare at me as I was most likely to be put out of commission for a while. Still, I had to revel into my convalescence in order to heal from surgery as I couldn't put it off forever, for it was something that I had to stick to in order to recover...

* * *

Acamas was in the throne room of Shironami Temple as he was overseeing the status here, along with the rest of the town of Heinlein near it. After seeing a report about my surgery, he was most likely to be returning to work when he got towards the main headquarters after this. Just as he was about to leave, he saw Reuben entering in here as he was concerned about my health after my surgery, for he wasn't about to shirk his duties very lightly.

"It's fleeting that Sam is recovering from surgery, for you are the Iron Healer that fixed him after all," he said. "Even though the Medical Corps issued a lengthy period to allow him to heal, there's going to be a time where he will be needed in this fight against the Elect."

"There was something inside of Sam that I took out of him," said Reuben. "The intrusive object was a stone the size of a huge lump of coal that was causing the arrhythmia in his heart."

"Is it hollow on the inside?"

"I haven't checked it, but if I open it, I'll see what's inside of it."

"If it's opened, then it will be confiscated by the higher-ups."

"What are you talking about?"

"Many years ago, Shigeru Mitani was put into surgery to treat the arrhythmia in his heart, only to have something removed out of him. The object in question was hollow, but it was opened to reveal a piece of the Word of God tablets in it. Although Ippei wanted to tell his grandson about it, he was forbidden to do so by his older brother, Kazuo Mitani, in which it was placed in the archives of the Order of Letters' relics department."

"So, Ippei never told Shigeru about it after all. As for what I discovered in Sam, he's gonna wanna know more about what was in him a lot more."

Reuben had a bad feeling that I would know the truth about the object that was pulled out of my heart as he feared retaliation from me. Still, he had to remain on course into his part of the Medical Corps as he couldn't let this truth slide much further. He had to tell me the truth about it sooner or later, but not yet…

**To be continued...**


	6. The Stones of Truth

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 6: The Stones of Truth**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been a week since I was home as I was resting after surgery in which I was sitting in the backyard. By that time, I had been busy with the lighter things as I even celebrated Mother's Day for Reiko, who had more gifts coming from us the most due to her having the twins. Life was peaceful for a little bit as I was simply seizing the day in this late spring weather. The sound of birds chirping was more than soothing as I was enjoying the hot weather that came earlier. It may have been hard for me, but I had to deal with it, regardless of the matter at hand so far. Even though it had been many days since my escort mission to Shironami Temple in Heinlein, I was forced to stay out of things for a while due to the surgery I had on me as I sat there staring at the trees. By the time it was nearly four in the afternoon, I got up as I noticed Reiko coming out here dressed in a lavender summer dress that made me blush with excitement.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"I feel lighter," I answered.

"Sammy, I know that you didn't have time to deal with the matter of your heart, but-"

"Don't worry about it. I know that I had so much on my mind, but if I didn't have that surgery to repair my heart, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Have you talked to Reuben about possible side effects from your surgery?"

"I haven't told him yet, but since my surgery, I feel pain from time to time. I'm fine the rest of the way, but I'm still here after all."

I saw Reiko walk towards me as she was smiling a warm smile to me. We saw the trees and grass filter in the sunlight as they have grown with such greatness over the winter months. There was also the sight of the berry plants I put all over the place as I noticed them sprout blossoms on them. It was a sign of a bountiful harvest coming as I was grateful that I was here to be on top of things. Before we were about to head into the main house, I saw Reuben standing in my way as he wasn't about to let me go without another checkup in mind, for he was a very persistent person for a member of the Medical Corps.

"So, you're holding up just fine, aren't you, Sam?" he said.

"You're early, Reuben," I said.

"At least you can thank me for operating on you or else you'd be one of those vengeful spirits that roam around the house."

"You're here on business, aren't you?"

"Nope, it's a house call, so I suggest that you follow me into the infirmary wing so I can examine you."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Sammy, please do what Reuben says," said Reiko. "He's very concerned about you since he operated on you."

I sighed as I reluctantly agreed into following Reuben into the main house. With Reiko tailing us, we were all on our way to the infirmary wing as we were going into an examination room where many patients are checked out for possible maladies or problems. The room itself was clean as it was also a place that had an examination table, a sink, and a cupboard full of medical supplies that were necessary in times of danger. Still, I had to be examined as I was most likely to be checked for possible problems around the incision I had during surgery. It wasn't long until I saw Reuben get out a thermometer as he placed it into my mouth in order to check my temperature. I didn't put up a fuss as I stood put while I sat down on the examination table, for it was mandatory for me to do so.

By the time I had the thermometer taken out of my mouth, I noticed Reuben looking at it as he was impressed that I wasn't sick at all this time. It wasn't long until I saw him get out the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope as he was ready to check out the rest of me. First, my blood pressure was being checked as I was normal and ready to call my convalescence a little short. When I was nearly finished with the examination, I saw Reuben get out his stethoscope as he was ready to listen to my heart, which was repaired during surgery.

"Here comes the easy part," he said. "Now, if you don't mind, brother, I suggest that you strip off the top of your kimono so I can listen to the rest of you."

"I'm all up for it," I said as I followed instructions.

"It's strange that there's no scarring on you after you had surgery," said Reiko.

"The surgical tools that the Medical Corps use are laser scalpels to cut open and seal up when they're done with doing their thing."

"Well, it's better than the traditional method of surgery," said Reuben. "Now, let's have a listen into what's under the hood."

I saw Reuben listening to my heart as he was making sure that it was beating fine. It was also at that moment that he was feeling at the place where the surgery was performed on as he was feeling for possible popping in the sternum. As usual, there was no problem at all as my heart was beating normally instead of hearing it become twitchy all the time. I also had my lungs listened to as they were functioning normally without difficulty in which I was relieved to be fine after all.

"You're pretty much normal all the way," said Reuben as he put away his stethoscope.

"Thank goodness," said Reiko as she was clutching at my hand.

"Not so fast, Sam. Before you check back in for work, I suggest that you do light duty instead of the heavy things."

"Reiko told me not to do that since I got home," I said.

"And she was right about that since Dean ordered Kevin to stay behind to help you with what needs to be done around the house."

"At least I'm not bored out of my mind."

"Sam, I hate to burst your bubble, but the surgery has some side effects in which they need to be managed."

"When I came home, I felt chest pain, but I took some medicine for it."

"That's a first, but you need to take it easy in order to recover."

"So, what's gonna happen to me this time?"

"You're still under a lengthy convalescence period right now, Sam. As soon as you get the go-ahead of coming back to work, then we'll reduce it for you, but not at this moment."

I was given the ultimatum with epic proportions as I had to stick with the healing part during my convalescence. Still, I was normal, but I had to do light chores for the rest of my days until I healed up to full, for this wasn't the last I heard of what was given to me yet...

* * *

Shigeru was in Ippei's office as he was starting to be a little concerned about the truth that was withheld from him all those years ago. Last week, he heard all about the talk about the piece of the Word of God tablet hidden away in the Order's main headquarters over the years, but he wanted to know where it came from as he didn't want to take no for an answer right now. He needed to know about the truth of what happened while he was having surgery all those years ago, for he wasn't about to leave his grandfather's office without a decent answer.

"You're still trying to evade the truth, aren't you, Gramps?" he said.

"Alright, I'll come clean, Shigeru," said Ippei as he was ready to throw in the towel.

"Right after Sam had his surgery, I heard Reuben and Acamas talking about that piece from those Word of God tablets and I just want to know where it came from first before pointing fingers here."

"Shigeru..., the Word of God fragment that was discovered all those years ago was found inside of you when you were taken into surgery to treat the arrhythmia in your heart. Your great-uncle Kazuo told me not to blurt it out to you after it was lodged inside of your heart, but he feared the retaliation from Lucifer himself lashing at you. That truth about the Word of God fragment was starting to take a toll on me, but I wanted to tell you about it earlier."

"This Word of God fragment..., where is it now?"

"It's in the archives in the Order's main headquarters. No one has access to it except for Ginryu and the Elders here. Anyone else is forbidden to enter, so I suggest that you get yourself a pass card or perhaps get an Elder who would come with you."

"And I know a certain Elder who recovered from surgery..."

Shigeru was ready to go towards Kanto Village as he wanted to tell me about the Word of God fragment right away. Still, he was eager to get me back into the game of doing my part as a member of the Order in which there was a job to do in order to solve the mystery of what was found during his own surgery. It was strange that he's mostly curious, but at least he made Ippei come clean about the truth that was discovered all those years ago so far...

* * *

I was in the secret area as I was seeing the vegetables growing nicely for harvesting afterwards. I also saw the trees that had many blossoms on it begin to produce fruit as I even noticed some bees swarming to pollenate them. Still, I was occupied as I was more than likely to be goaded into something that concerned business in the Order soon enough. By the time I left the secret area, I noticed Shigeru standing in front of me as he wanted to find out more about what was taken out of me a week ago, for it would be a clue into finding what was inside the stone that was inside of me the whole time.

"I take it that you're on light duty," he said.

"It's been a week since my surgery, Shigeru," I said. "So far, I've been given the summer months in order to recover from what I had in me."

"Sam..., about that... Last week, I overheard Reuben and Acamas talking about removing a stone that was inside of your heart, but they've been tightlipped about the whole damn thing."

"Reuben told me about what was inside of me, but he's been keeping it in the infirmary wing for quite some time now."

"Well, we should at least crack open that Cracker Jack prize sooner or later."

And so, I followed Shigeru into the main house as we were going towards the infirmary wing. Both of us were curious to find out more about the stone that removed out of me as we made it into a lab room where it was placed carefully on the shelf. Ever since my surgery, I saw that thing as it was something that caused me trouble in the first place, for it was more than just a lump of coal there. When I took it off of the shelf, I placed it on the counter as I got out a traditional surgical scalpel in which I was ready to find out what was inside of it.

_CLINK!_

There was something resonating within the stone as I decided to chip into it a little more. When I chipped into it a little deeper, I saw the stone crack in half, only to reveal something that was never seen in a long time. Even Shigeru noticed it to be something that was never noticed until now as we were staring at it with such intensity. When I picked it up, I saw bits of writing on it as it was the same type that was on the wall of the secret compartment in the Order's main headquarters. Still, I continued to stare it as it was a fragment of what was never meant to be discovered in the first place.

"It's what Gramps said before," said Shigeru as he was staring at the fragment.

"I know of it now because this piece is part of the Word of God tablets," I said.

"I bet that the piece that was found inside of me is still there and untouched after all those years."

"Well, if we're going towards the Order's main headquarters, then we better do it before dusk."

I gathered up the fragment as I left the laboratory with Shigeru following me. We were curious about the fragment's existence as we decided to pay the main headquarters a visit, for we had business to deal with. We needed to find the other fragment in order to verify what was inside of us the whole time, for the Word of God wasn't something to be taken lightly after all…

* * *

It was a calm night on Orianthis as everything was peaceful for the time being. In the town of Davakos, there was a library that was more heavy on information and knowledge about the Orianthan history in the making as there was also the aspect of trouble looming. For one young Orianthan boy on the cusp of manhood, he was studying for an exam as he was most likely to be going to college after finishing up high school next year. By the time he was finished, he was ready to go home as he saw a huge cloud covering the sky. When he heard the sound of something chipping rock in his mind, he wanted to block it out, but the sound was getting louder by the minute.

By the time the chipping stopped, the young Orianthan boy felt lightning emanating from his body as he was being pulled up in the air. Something was happening to him as he was jolted by the unknown force that had him pulled up briefly until he hit the floor. By the time he was up on his feet, he saw the windows of the library shatter as glass shards were falling onto the floor. He was scared to death as he wanted to flee out of there before an impending disaster hit him. It wasn't long until he felt the energy of the unknown force filtering his eyes as he was scared to death about what was happening to him, for this was a sign that he couldn't ignore this omen forever.

"What in the world is going on here?" asked a female Orianthan as she rushed into the library.

"It's nothing, Birha," answered the Orianthan boy.

"The gods must have heard the Terran God bellowing in which it broke all the windows here in this library."

"Birha…, I must go..."

"Wait, Varlik, where are you going?"

"I must go… to Alecrast."

"Alecrast? What for?"

"I have been chosen by the Terran God to recite His Word and find the fragment that is found."

"Varlik, wait!"

It was too late as the Orianthan boy left the library and was on his way to where he needed to get to. He was chosen by God Himself to be yet another prophet in His arsenal as he was more than likely to be heeding the call that was sent to him. It was out of the ordinary, but the call of God wasn't something that could never be ignored forever…

* * *

I was examining the Word of God fragment as it was more unique than anything imaginable while taking the train to the Order's main headquarters. It was something that was never heard of in years as I noticed Shigeru coming into the compartment where I was. He was curious about the other fragment as he wanted to know if it was still there, for the truth needed to be revealed in hindsight. Little did we know was that Kevin was in another compartment as he was sent at the behest of Dean to guard me at all times. Even though he was persistent, he had to do his job as he was also curious about the Word of God fragment that was found inside of me.

Just as he was about to go towards the compartment next door, he felt a resonating energy filtering his brain as he was seeing the Old High Speech writing flashing in his mind. He had a feeling that he would repeat his past live's trouble as he couldn't fend it off forever. It wasn't long until he decided to go to the compartment next door anyway as he saw me and Shigeru staring at the Word of God fragment directly, for it was something that became powerful with such energy indeed.

"So, you're still examining the Cracker Jack prize, aren't you?" he said.

"That 'Cracker Jack prize' isn't something to be taken lightly," said Shigeru.

"From what I know is that my past life was a prophet of the Lord with such things until he got killed during the Angel Expulsion."

"Hey, at least you're functioning here in the present and that's all we wanna hear from you."

"You better take a look at what's been going on here," I said as I fished out my tablet and saw the headlines on screen. "There are numerous omens popping up everywhere in the Ashizoka System, but there's been a disappearance on Orianthis."

"A disappearance?" said Kevin.

"A young Orianthan boy, Varlik Gratha, has been missing since the omens occurred, but never was seen again after that."

"Looks like another prophet's on board," said Shigeru. "I bet that the Terran God's been busy selecting people to bring out His wisdom. So far, there are at least six prophets in which we see them come and go: Nagodor, Sir Tamzen, Great Uncle Kazuo, that _Arrancar _guy, Nimi, my sister Chitorin, and now the latest one in the Terran God's arsenal in the form of an Orianthan kid. Still, we're gonna have to get to the bottom of what we got so far 'cause if the Elect gets a hold of those things, we're all toast."

Shigeru made his point clear as he was on board into finding the fragment that was once inside of him all those years ago. He wanted to know more about it as he was on board into seeing the truth about the fragment that was found within him. I also wanted to know more about the strange fragment as I was most likely to be searching into the Order's archives in order to reveal the truth about what power it had in it, for everything had to be noticed whether everyone liked it or not...

* * *

By the time, we stopped at the Order's main headquarters, I took the lead as I had Shigeru and Kevin following me. We were ready to go towards the archives room as the place was the most secure of all rooms. With a trolley coming there to a stop, we got into it as we rode upward to where we needed to get to. When we got out of it, we were in the level where the archives room was as it was heavily secure without no harm done to it. When I walked up to the door, I saw a computer screen turn on as it was waiting for the usual Elder's scan.

"Identify yourself," said a computer voice.

"Sam Winchester; access code 50283," I said.

"Voice print confirmed. Enter palm and retinal print."

I placed my hand on a scanning screen as I saw another one scan my eye.

"Access approved."

The door opened up as all three of us entered inside. The archives room was a treasure trove of lore that came from the Elder Days as we were ready to search for the fragment that Shigeru spoke about. The archives room itself had housed plenty of Earth's greatest relics as it was the supernatural motherlode that even rivaled the old Order of Letters bunker from the Elder Days. Still, we were looking around as we were seeing all the magnificent lore that had been on display since the departure of humans from Earth who came here two thousand years ago.

"This place has more relics than a museum," said Shigeru.

"There's enough lore from the Elder Days to put the Elect on ice," said Kevin.

"Take a look at _this_." Shigeru notices two objects that were familiar during the Elder Days as one of them only had the top part of it. "'The Keys to Oz...' I bet that Dorothy Gale must have put them there for the higher-ups to see."

"Wait," I said as I spotted something familiar as it was laying next to the Keys to Oz. "It's the fragment that was inside of you."

"Are you serious?" I nodded as I fished out the other fragment from my pocket. "Looks like the Cracker Jack prizes are now puzzle pieces."

"There's only one way to find out."

I picked up the fragment on display as I fitted it with the one in my hand. They matched perfectly as they were a clue about what was found inside of us for a while now. It wasn't long until the two pieces became one as it was a very vital clue indeed, for it was now a much bigger fragment of one of the Word of God tablets so far. Just as we were about to leave to show Ginryu the truth, we saw an intruder spring forth as he snatched the fragment out of my hands and was ready to make a break for it. With Shigeru sprinting to tail him, he caught him just in time as he noticed that he was none other than the Orianthan boy who disappeared earlier.

"Okay, buddy, hand it over," he said.

"Don't hurt me, sir!" cried the intruder. "It was the Terran God who called me here to take the fragment of His word!"

"Varlik Gratha, I presume?" I said as I walked towards the young Orianthan boy. "You know that it's a huge offense to come here without the presence of an Elder here."

"You can't just take off with that chunk of rock so readily," said Kevin. "Besides, if Ginryu finds out about this-"

"I have to take this fragment with me!" cried Varlik. "It is the will of the Terran God to do so!"

"Okay, buddy, you can't take off with the damn thing so readily," said Shigeru.

"Let him go, all of you," said Gadreel as he came out of nowhere. "That Orianthan boy must be protected at all times. He is also a prophet of the Lord and he was chosen to decipher the word of my Father."

Shigeru released Varlik as he saw him put down the fragment on the floor. When I saw Gadreel pick it up, he was certain that the two pieces that were put together now became one as he noticed them to be part of one of the Word of God tablets that were destroyed in the Elder Days, for it was something that can't be taken lightly so far.

"This conjoined piece that was put together by two... is part of the Angel Tablet," said Gadreel.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, but this fragment is also nothing but trouble as well."

"Dude, you're not gonna melt our eyes are you?" said Kevin as he was shaking.

"No..., I won't resort to that ever again to the ones who were reborn from the Elder Days, for you need to do your part into putting a stop into the Elect."

"Looks like the higher-ups are gonna have a field day when this is set out on display," said Shigeru.

"This fragment is part of my purpose," said Varlik. "It is what was chosen for me..."

"We're gonna have to put it back before the head honcho notices," said Kevin as he took the fragment from Gadreel's hand and put it back next to the Keys to Oz. "If this piece of the puzzle gets out so readily, then we're in hot water, so we need to get out of here."

"But my purpose..."

When we were about to leave, we saw several members of the Cross Corps come here as they were guarding the door to the archives room. They were intent on detaining Varlik for getting into the room for stealing as they caught him and took him away from us. Still, we had to leave quietly as we walked past the Cross Corps without any delay at all whatsoever. It wasn't long until we saw Ginryu come forth as he had a feeling that there was trouble that concerned the Word of God fragment so far, for he wanted to see it just as much as the rest of the higher-ups here in the Order of Letters.

"It looks that a thief tried to steal the tablet fragment from the archives room," he said.

"That's no ordinary thief that got taken out of there," said Shigeru. "He's an Orianthan, but he's also one of God's prophets that have been picked to decipher His Word."

"I had a feeling that you would know the truth about that stone sooner or later." Ginryu looks at me as he was concerned about my health. "By the way, Sam, aren't you supposed to be resting after you had surgery?"

"I'm fine, but I can't let the pain bother me," I said.

"A week ago, you were home after you had surgery to remove what was inside of you, but the pain can linger from time to time, along with a side order of depression."

"I've been resting up for a week and I'm already normal as it is."

"No, you're not, Sam," said Gadreel. "Reuben may have examined you just to make sure that your body is functioning normally, but you also have feelings of emptiness inside of you as if you feel unwell from your surgery. You even told Reuben that you feel pain after you were being operated on, but all you had was that quiet in your room without anything uplifting."

"It's because I wanted to sleep all the time, so I wouldn't be a bother to anyone. At least I was rested enough to-"

Without warning, I felt pain in my chest as I collapsed onto the floor. I have overdid it this time as I thought I would be up to par in my health, but I was also feeling the side effects that would never go away this time. With Kevin and Shigeru helping me up, we were ready to get home as it was time to do so, but Ginryu and Gadreel had a feeling that I wasn't doing too well, but I had to be home anyway. I wanted to tell Reuben right away as I was beginning to feel the pain increasing as if a bunch of needles were poking into me one second at a time. After all this, I wanted to go home right away as I felt the pain getting out of hand, for I was most likely to have a stern lecture the moment I got there.

"I bet that Reuben's gonna be pissed that you flew the coop," said Shigeru.

"I'm just a body with safety pins and duct tape," I said as I was in constant pain.

"You're not stuffed with safety pins and duct tape, Sam," said Ginryu as he was concerned for my health. "You've been out of surgery for a week, but I suggest that you take up some better activities than just staying in bed all the time. You have the summer months for yourself for once."

"And I know it's a bad thing..."

"No, it's not," said Kevin. "If you keep saying that over and over again, then you'd be more depressed than what you already are."

"Kevin's right," said Shigeru. "As soon as we get home, you're gonna get cleaned up and go straight to bed. Sis and the others will deal with the castle so you won't overdo yourself."

And so, Shigeru and Kevin carted me to the nearest downward trolley as we were ready to go home. After knowing the truth about the stone fragments, it was more than enough for me to get back home as planned, for I had a feeling that there was going to be further inquiry into why I decided to go to the Order's main headquarters in the first place so far…

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was back home as I was taking a bath after all that trouble into finding about the truth of what was removed from inside of me a week ago. Still, I was feeling more depressed than normal as I even felt guilty about having the fragment removed from me. In time, I was hoping that those feelings pass as I didn't want them to give me trouble after having surgery a week ago, for I had all that time to recover after what I suffered from. By the time I got out of the bathtub, I drained it as I stepped out of it, only to nearly collapse on the floor. Even though I maintained my balance, I was beginning to feel dizzy as I saw Reiko come in here while I dried myself with a towel. I wanted to get dressed and go to bed as much as possible when I dressed up in my nightclothes for the evening, for I wasn't feeling all too well since the pain after my surgery didn't go away this time.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Reiko as she was concerned.

"Looks like my light duty needed to be postponed after all," I answered.

"You left for the main headquarters with Shigeru to solve what was removed inside of you."

"Yes, and the truth about whatever was inside of me was none other than a fragment from the Word of God tablets. It's strange that something like that was in me the whole time, but Shigeru also had one in him, only to have it put into the archives room where all those old relics from the Elder Days stood without being used for years."

"This Word of God tablet…, is it powerful?"

"There are two tablets that were scribed: one angel and one demon. The angel tablet had been shattered into many pieces while the demon one is nowhere to be found. Still, it would only be a matter of time before some of the pieces of the Angel Tablet could be found, but if we used it correctly, then we can stand up to the Elect and those who support it."

I was ready to leave the bathroom as I felt my knees buckle. With Reiko carting me out of there, we went towards the nursery as we saw Dirk on the floor with them while being on a blanket. It wasn't long until we saw Aora sitting up on his own as he was looking at us with a lot of curiosity. I never expected one of the twins do that before, but I noticed Ghimru rolling over on his stomach in which he wanted to get at some of the toys that were on the floor. Even Reiko was astonished to see both babies play as they were inching towards their fourth month, for they were those who were most likely to be looking up to us in the future.

"They've been doing that for a while now," said Dirk.

"It seems that they're fast learners," I said.

"It's not just that 'cause the twins are most likely to be learning from the people around them."

"They're growing," said Reiko as she picked up Aora and held him in her arms. "Day by day, they won't fit into their baby clothes anymore."

"They are our future," I said as I sat down and held Ghimru in my arms. "Sooner or later, they'll know the ways of the Order of Letters, but not now. They're still too small and they need all the love and guidance from all of us around them."

I saw Ghimru pull at the strand of long hair on my head as I felt it without lashing out at him. I had a feeling that my son was ready to pull at things as I gently released his hand from my hair. Both he and his brother were growing, but they were also in high demand when it came to them having the love and attention that they needed the most. By the time I put him down on the blanket on the floor, I noticed him crying as he wanted to be held more.

"Ghimru, please, don't fret," said Reiko as she saw him raising his little arms up.

"Hey, he's very spoiled because we pick him up all the time," said Dirk.

_DING! DING!_

I heard the sound of the bell ringing as I stared at it due to what was most likely to occur the moment I was about to leave the nursery. There was also the sound of Ghimru crying as I couldn't let him cry too much, so I picked him up again and left the nursery. By the time I went towards my office, I saw Reina sitting there as she had a box in her hands. I never expected her to come here to my home before, but I also had to heed the call of work on the horizon sooner or later.

"So, what seems to be the problem here?" I asked.

"It's about what was discovered in the archives room," answered Reina as she opened up the box. "You might find _this _relic interesting." I watch her pull out another stone with writing on it as it piqued my interest very sharply. "The hospital staff near Celeborn Keep held onto it after you left and it was found in a very grossly awkward place in mind."

"Was it inside of someone?"

"No, this piece of the Word of God tablet was found in the placenta of your twins the moment they were born. Even though it was meant to be thrown away, the Medical Corps staff, how very nosy they are, found something that was similar to the stone objects that were found inside of both you and Shigeru. It's also said that whenever these babies get broken free from their stone shell, many omens occur in other parts of the Ashizoka System."

"Other parts?"

"On Shiganshina, one of the indigenous folk experienced rain coming to their land after seven years of drought and it hasn't stopped yet. On Rietza, there had been an influx of women in their ninth month of pregnancy giving birth in which the Elder there has issued a world holiday of renewal. On Claudius, there had been an increasing growth on its crops in which Lentulus couldn't stop talking about the abundance of vegetables growing like weeds. And on Orianthis, there had been a sign that a young boy has become the latest prophet to decipher God's Word in the arsenal of those who were blessed by His calling."

"I saw him earlier trying to steal the fragment of the tablet in the archives room earlier, but he's been detained for a while."

"Actually, the Orianthan boy, Varlik Gratha, has avoided jail time for now because of Gadreel's meddling. Still, the boy is lucky, but there are those who would find and abuse his powers as one of God's prophets, but he will always be protected by the Heavenly Host in such a dark hour."

"Then I need to speak to the boy about this matter at hand."

"As I recall, aren't you suppose to be in convalescence during the whole summer after you had that surgery a week ago?"

"And I had something like that stone fragment removed out of me, but even if I spent the summer months in healing, the Elect will stop at nothing to put the human population on this planet under their heels. I know all about it because Severin planned this all along for me to kill him to release them from their prison to wander free."

"Sam, you can't just kick yourself all the time. You need to focus all your power and wisdom in order to bring the Elect to their knees. This battle is the most complicated, but there are supporters who stand by the Elect as well. One in particular has the gall to stick his nose into other people's business all to stand by the human race who live on Alecrast."

"The question is: who _is_ he?"

"His name's Darbus Toller. When you were off to Heinlein, he arrived here to cause trouble, but Ginryu's been keeping tabs on him due to his pro-Terran stance that screams facism, Tojoism, and Third Reich all rolled into one. He's very dangerous and according to what Gadreel told me earlier, Darbus is a staunch supporter of the Elect in which he believes that they would stand up for the Terran race altogether. There are some who stand by him, but there are also many Terrans who oppose him because of his right-wing views in which he believes that the Terran race is dying out while so many have intermarried with the local indigenous races that appeared all over the Ashizoka System. He even opposes the Terrans who are married to Elves, Orcs, and Rendilians in general, but his views would soon get him in hot water. If he saw you and Reiko here, he would damage your reputation by putting it out in the propaganda machine, so I suggest that you watch your back against that guy."

Reina's warning about Darbus Toller was too good to be true indeed as I found a file on my desk about him. When I opened it up, I noticed that he had a record of causing trouble here in many parts of Alecrast as he was known for his purist tactics about bringing forth the Master Race from the Elder Days. The information about this facist beast was so despicable that it turned my stomach as I even read about further support of the Thule Society, whom Haakon and his clan despises over the years. Still, I had to focus on my work against the Elect as I was also staring at the stone that Reina brought to me. The Word of God fragment was filled with more writing as it was also something that needed to be connected to the two other fragments that were in the archives department, for they were part of something that needed to be put together during our darkest hour before the Elect intends to use it for their own insidious plans...

* * *

Ginryu was going towards one of the rooms in the lodging sector as he entered inside. The room itself had Varlik in there as he wasn't doing too well after experiencing a surge of power that propelled him into being another one of God's chosen prophets. By the time Ginryu sat down in a chair next to the bed that Varlik slept in, he noticed the young Orianthan boy wake up as he was also suffering from a splitting headache from earlier.

"You're finally awake, aren't you?" he said.

"You're the one who is in charge of this main headquarters of the Order, aren't you?" said Varlik.

"From what I heard, you tried to make off with the fragment from the archives room, but you should be lucky that you avoided the slammer for attempted theft of relic property."

"I felt the Word of God surging within me as if it is calling to me on such a task to decipher the rest of it."

"You're safe with us for the time being, but there are other prophets that were chosen by God Himself in which some of them have close ties with me."

"This place here is secure, I take it?"

"Hey, this place ain't the type that goes down easily," said a familiar housecat as he came into the room. "Come to think of it, you're the latest prophet that came along, I take it?"

Bobby jumped onto the other chair as he was stretching his hind legs and curled down for a little bit. The wayward housecat was no stranger into dealing with some of the prophets that came here and went as he was staring at Varlik, who was shocked to see him scurry in here. As usual, the old housecat was busy reading up on lore as he was also most likely to be aiding into the fight against the Elect, who were on the prowl two weeks ago.

"You're late, Bobby," said Ginryu. "I take it that you've been keeping tabs on our enemies so far."

"I've been looking at some of the lore from the Middle Ground in which the Elect were following Castiel's orders back in the day." he answered. "There's also something that you're not gonna like about those diseased sons-of-bitches."

"You can talk?" said Varlik as he was staring at Bobby directly.

"Of course I can talk, ya idjit? Who'd you take me for? Garfield?"

"Bobby, this is Varlik Gratha," said Ginryu. "He's far away from his homeworld, but he's also safe for now. According to what Gadreel told me earlier, this young boy will soon be targeted by both angels and demons alike, so we need to be careful."

"Hey, you're looking at the guy who lived through the Apocalypse from the Elder Days. Also, the Elect are known for their tactics on this planet's human population just to use in their chess game, but these guys are very sickly and gross in their appearance due to their imprisonment and freedom. Still, those stinkers are on the prowl into putting a dent into Sam and Reiko's plans, but there is hope into putting them in their place once and for all one slow step at a time in five locations: Shironami Temple near Heinlein in the Winterlands, Skyward Keep in the Le Guin Mountains, Midoriko Temple near the Kingdom by the River, the Gale Canyon ruins in the Southern Stride, and the Mossy Castle in Swamp Bottom. All five temples have lantern points to make the call into weakening the Elect's hold on the human population here on Alecrast. All we need to do is to keep tabs until we wait for the right moment to nail them all in a row."

Bobby made his point clear as the Elect now had their designated weak points to stun them in their place. Still, they weren't out of the fight yet as their time to strike was most likely to be putting a dent into the Destiny of Worlds. Sooner or later, they would end up on the bottom, for there were many allies and forces on our side to stand up to the Elect, who were on the move and not stopping any time right now...

* * *

Reuben was staring at the empty shell of the stone fragment that was inside of it earlier as he had a bone to pick with me for getting into too much. Still, he had to keep an eye on my very movements as he saw me go towards the lab with Ghimru in my arms. It wasn't long until I noticed Reuben getting ready to pounce at the right moment as he was ready to give me the worst ultimatum in order to keep me put here until I healed up properly.

"Has it ever occurred to you that people shouldn't be getting into things that don't concern them?" he said as he showed me the fragment's shell. "You jumped the gun by going towards the Order's main headquarters without my approval in which you weren't healed up all the way."

"I wanted to know more about the truth behind what was inside of me," I said.

"Consider yourself lucky 'cause you dodged a bullet, but not next time. If you even try to go out of your way to be at work while overstraining your body and mind, then I'm gonna get the very person that will put you there in order to heal."

"If you're getting Dean, then he's not here right now."

"It's not Dean that I'm getting; it's my mom and she's very strict with those who refuse to stay put after suffering from surgery or injury."

"Cynthia's too busy on her train right now."

"Is that so, Sam?" asked a familiar face as she entered into the lab with a stern look on her face. "I heard all about your surgery and you're still suffering from pain even after you said that you're normal."

"I never expected you to show up here, but-"

"Don't even try to sugarcoat it because you can't shake off your whole summer of convalescence so readily." I watched her snatch Ghimru out of my hands as she was staring at him with all the love she had. "You've gotten bigger the last time I saw you, Fusspot. I bet that you can't wait to see your cousins come out the moment they're born."

"Careful, he's a hair puller."

"I already know that because babies his age tend to grab things at random. As for _you_, Sam, I suggest that you stay put 'cause I'm here to stay for a while."

I was in the doghouse right now as Cynthia put her foot down into keeping me here in order to recover further from my surgery. Still, I didn't mind her company as she was most likely to be manning a tight ship here in the castle, even when it comes to helping out with the other stuff in mind...

**To be continued...**


	7. The Weight of the Drum

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 7: The Weight of the Drum**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been two days since I saw Reina bring me the Word of God tablet as I was staring at it on my desk. Still, I was put on light duty as I couldn't have too much on me so far, but I had to be under Cynthia's hawkish eye for a while. By the time I was going towards the infirmary wing, I was going towards the examination room as I saw Reiko and the twins there complete with some of Reuben's cronies that were there to help out. I even noticed that it was also the twins' first checkup as they were examined, weighed, and even checked out from head to toe. It was also something that was mandatory for them as I watched them stare at the ceiling and cupboards.

"These little guys are very healthy on the Mitani side of the family," said Reuben as he was overseeing the twins. "For starters, they're nearing into their fourth month birthday, but they're most likely to be taking after their parents."

"At least they're healthy," I said as I was relieved that they were fine.

"Come to think of it, Sammy, Ghimru doesn't wanna let go of my hair," said Reiko as she saw our son grab at it. "Come on now, you mustn't pull at Mommy's hair."

"Aora's more calmer than most babies I know," said Paninya as she was seeing him stare at the ceiling. "Come to think of it, he doesn't cry unlike his brother."

"Paninya," said Reuben. "The talk of babies sure has a hold over what we're expecting soon."

"And I'm having only one instead of two so far. Besides, according to my last sonogram, I'm gonna be having a little girl instead of a boy."

"It's better than my mom's side of the family due to their high demand for male heirs these days. All the MacVicker Clan demands is more boys to carry on the family name and secure all titles on Alecrast."

"I bet that your mom was the only one who became the lone girl in a family of men."

"Speaking of lone girl..., I'm hoping to God that our baby comes out healthy."

Reuben was all up in arms into securing his place for his upcoming family offspring as he wanted it that way. As for me, however, I noticed Reiko still trying to prevent Ghimru from pulling her hair as he was grasping things one small grab at a time. We were all happy here in the castle as we were also ready to be welcoming in the summer months, but there would always be the presence of the Elect, who were hiding in the distance plotting and biding their time. There was happiness here, but there would always be a downside coming as there would always be repercussions looming without warning...

* * *

The townsfolk of Kanto Village was busy as usual as they were thriving after it was once razed to the ground over a month ago. With the buildings good as new, complete with a new ramen stand, the people here were doing their daily business as even the trains stopped and go here at the station. By the time one of the trains appeared, it stopped as Beren hopped out of it with his sword on his person. He saw the townsfolk of Kanto Village recovering from the worst disaster that happened to them as he also had a bitter disdain against me. When he stopped at a music store, he was going inside as he was most likely to be purchasing something heavy in mind, for he was spotting the _taiko_ drums that were on display. It was also at that moment that he saw the biggest one in a set of smaller ones as it was also the heaviest in the bunch, for he wanted to get it right away.

"Excuse me, how much is that _taiko _drum?" he asked.

"If you're looking at the red one, it's on clearance," said an Elf woman who was at the front counter.

"I'll take that _taiko_ drum."

"It's gonna cost you two hundred gaurhee, so I suggest that you pay up at the counter."

"I'm willing to cart it somewhere."

"Is it for someone special in mind?"

"It's for the Elder of the castle in this town, so I'm getting it for him."

And so, Beren got out his wallet as he paid the price for the _taiko_ drum that was on display. By the time he was ready to get it out of the store, he saw two men get it out as they put it into the pull cart that was ready to go towards the castle. Still, he was bearing a grudge against me for Colchuvar's death as he was most likely to let me have it one way or the other. By the time he came towards the castle, he saw several people from both the Hunter Corps and Medical Corps simply doing the legwork that was intended for me, but I had to refrain from doing so in the matter. It wasn't long until he saw me coming out of the main house as I had a feeling that my convalescence would be taking a turn for the worst.

"I take it that you came here to pay your respects for your brother," I said.

"I know who you are and you're a very piss-poor excuse for an Elder of the Order," retorted Beren as he saw the two men bring out the _taiko_ drum and later leaving. "My brother should've lived instead of _you_. Sammy the screw-up in the flesh! What a joke! You were also the one who released the Elect from their prison in which they're causing trouble in parts where other humans live."

"Let me remind you that I didn't plan to release the Elect because Severin planned this before I finished him off."

"If Colchuvar was still alive, he would slash you to pieces with his prized Claymore in his hand."

"Colchuvar would turn in his grave if he saw you pushing Sam around like that," said a familiar face as he appeared in the front gate. "Beren Grunwald..., I had a feeling that a ratbag like you would be thumbing your nose in your big brother's memory."

"Dean Winchester..., you never change, do you?"

Beren was ready to strike with his own sword as he was stopped by Shigeru, who had his blade in his hands. He was aware of Beren's presence so readily as he didn't want any conflict here while I was in convalescence right now. As for Dean, however, he has heard of Beren before from Colchuvar as he wanted to kick him all over the place instead of bringing out the warm welcome here, for he was now in charge of the late latter's unit and was ready to stand up for me at this given moment.

"That's enough there, buddy," said Shigeru as he put his sword away. "Can't you give an invalid any space around here?"

"Shigeru Mitani...," said Beren. "Last time I saw you, you were suffering from your imaginary friend at the time."

"Hey, don't even go there with Lucifer 'cause there's no way in hell that I'm playing Snuffleupagus with him."

"I'm here to put an end to the man who killed my brother."

"Beren," said Dean. "That's enough out of you!" Beren puts away his sword as he was walking towards the _taiko_ drum. "Colchuvar didn't die in vain 'cause he saved Sam's life from an assassin's arrow. Also, Sam didn't kill him, either, because he respected him even when the latter demanded him to be reinstated back in the Order after the Wendigo debacle a year ago."

"You see this _taiko_ drum? It's for Sam just to carry on his back the moment he decides to take a walk on the road and he's not leaving until he straps it onto him."

"Let me remind you that he had surgery over a week ago and the higher-ups won't let him go back to work until he is at full health. Still, blaming Sam for Colchuvar's death won't bring him back and if he saw you from beyond the grave, he'd be kicking your ass in real time."

Beren was ready to strike at Dean as I stepped in to protect my brother. I didn't want any turmoil here as I had my reasons not to allow anything more to put stressors on my body at this time. Even Shigeru was ready to defend me as he didn't want Beren to lash out at me even further, for this grudge was more than just a grievance against me for Colchuvar's death. By the time the pressure simmered down, I saw Beren walk towards the _taiko _drum as he gently lifted it down from the tilted cart. I never expected to see a drum like that as I was most likely to be carting it with me at all times just to remind me of how I failed to save Colchuvar from a hired thug from the Black Dragon Guild.

"So, are you gonna be carrying the drum with you at all times or do I have to file a pink slip against you?" he said. "Well. I'm waiting for my answer."

"This is a personal vendetta against me, isn't it?" I said.

"You're no Elder, Sam. You're nothing but a pitiful excuse for a man who sent my brother to his death. All I want is for you to carry the drum in shame for letting Colchuvar die."

"He's not carrying anything right now," said Reuben as he came out of the main house. "He's had heart surgery and forcing him to carry a sixty pound drum can cause strain on his body."

"Oh, great; another Winchester. I bet that you and that Rendilian woman have a bun in the oven right now..., but there's gonna be a thief in the family you're planning."

"I really don't care if our baby's gonna be a girl because she will be nurtured by both parents the moment she's born. And you say that our new baby's a thief? I bet that you say that to all women and girls because of their gender, don't you? I bet that you prefer boys just like my mom's side of my family just to spurn girls because of what they are. Besides, without girls, there wouldn't be any future generations to keep the balance from tipping over."

"There will always be boys to carry on the family name, but male heirs trump thieves."

"My daughter will be everything to me and Paninya, but she's never a thief."

Without warning, Reuben was punched by Beren as he fell to the ground. Anger swelled up inside of him as he was ready to take another swing at Reuben until I stopped him at the last minute. I didn't want any more conflict here as I was most likely to be making a shameful decision that would put me to the test into my reputation.

"That's enough, Beren," I said as I stood in front of Reuben. "I'll carry the drum at all times when I go out of this castle."

"That's much better," he said. "Besides, someone's gonna have to carry that weight for a while."

We heard the dinner bell ring as it was time for our evening meal. When we all came inside, we were getting hungry as we smelled the scent of roast chicken and vegetables cooking. It was also at that time when we all had to wash our hands in order to get our meals as we didn't mind it one bit. By the time we all went towards the dining room, I was the last one to go forward as I noticed Beren blocking the way. He didn't want me to go in to eat with the rest of everyone as he was still nursing a grudge against me when he closed the door in front of me.

It was the worst form of dishonor I felt from the man as I didn't want to fight him right now. When I went outside, I sat down on the porch as I was looking at the fireflies buzzing in the distance. The sight of them lit the dusk as I watched them fly all over the berry plants that were growing on the walls. It wasn't long until I was staring at the _taiko _drum that was laying there as it was a very heavy one indeed, for I was about to carry it with me at all times to remind me of the shame of not saving Colchuvar before he died. Just as I was about to take a further look at the drum, I turned around and saw Dean with a tray of food in his hands as he set it down on the porch. He didn't like the idea of me carting the _taiko_ drum with me at all times as it was going to be a very heavy burden I had to bear for the rest of my life.

"So, you're going with carrying that oversized drum after all," he said.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter," I said as I walked towards the porch. "Beren still has a grudge against me for what happened to Colchuvar."

"Before you even think of carting that damn thing around, I suggest that you eat something."

"Isn't that yours?"

"I already ate, but Reiko didn't want you to go hungry and besides, you had surgery and this is the recovery you get?"

"I don't like it any more than you do, but Beren's pressing his luck to see me carting that heavy drum at all times when I leave the castle. There are times that I would ask why am I still alive, but not this time. I have to go through with it or else Beren would put a stain on my reputation in which I screw up all the time."

"You're not carrying that drum, Sam. If Reuben saw you carting that thing, he'd ground your ass."

"If I don't carry that drum on me, I risk my reputation being tarnished and I don't want that to happen, even if it meant by causing damage to my body."

"Tough; you're still not carrying that drum and if you did, I'm siccing Reuben on you."

I didn't have any further argument as I sat down on the porch and was eating the dinner that was made for me. Dinner was something that kept my mind off of certain things, but I also had a bad feeling that I would be risking my reputation being trashed by Beren as I would soon carry that _taiko_ drum with me the moment I left the castle...

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was up in my office as I was looking at the mail I got. Once again, I was looking at cards as I noticed them to be ones that encouraged people to get well after illness or injury... or perhaps surgery. When I opened up one, I was staring at it as it had a picture of a pink rose on it, which reminded me of how delicate I was after I had surgery. Just as I was about to put up the get well cards, I saw Beren walking towards my office as he was most likely to be pouncing on me for no good reason whatsoever.

"So, you're looking at cards again, aren't you?" he said to me. "Ain't that clever of Ginryu and his cronies to bring you those things."

"Last week, I had surgery, Beren, so don't go there," I said sternly.

"Oh, you had surgery alright, but you should talk to my brother about it."

"And I will carry that heavy drum at all times just to put further shame on me for not being there to save Colchuvar from an assassin's arrow."

"Just look at this place. Winchester Castle really _has_ gone low this time in age. You're recovering from surgery while you allow people to do your work around this place and it pisses me off. You should be doing the work instead of your brothers and Shigeru, but this place operates like a frat house instead of a steel mill."

"I can't lift heavy objects, but I'll do it so my reputation won't suffer."

"Oh, you're gonna suffer a lot worse when you go out of your home 'cause there's that drum. Also, if you're gonna run a castle, there's the concept between a frat house and a steel mill... and I choose the steel mill!"

Beren was more than ready to let me have it as he refused to leave my office. Still, he was a man who harbored a grudge against me as he would stop at nothing to further hamper my efforts into putting a stop to the Elect, who have been nowhere since they fled Heinlein a week ago. Even though Beren was wanting to have a swing at me, he would soon be further reminded about Colchuvar's memory and sacrifice to save his fellow man.

"I'm telling you again, Colchuvar's sacrifice didn't go directly in vain," I said.

"You should've died instead of him," snarled Beren. "It's a simple fact that you were meant to carry heavy burdens like that _taiko_ drum that is slated for carting along."

"You heard Reuben earlier that I can't carry heavy objects after I had my surgery, but-"

"-And I suggest that you carry that weight 'cause after you get done for the day, you're gonna feel the pain in which you'd be held together with duct tape and safety pins. You can't get out of this one, Sam and you never will. All I can do is laugh at your calamity the moment you lug that drum all the way from home to the main headquarters and I'm gonna be drinking a toast to your shame."

"Even though you prefer that I lug that drum around, there's no way that you can overrule the protocol of the Medical Corps."

"You're fit enough to lug that drum and I really don't give a rat's ass what you think. You'll never accomplish anything, so you'd better get used to the shame that you have since you sent my brother to his death over a month ago. He left behind two daughters under their maternal grandfather's care and a dirty little secret that was swept under the rug all those years ago."

"What dirty little secret? What are you talking about?"

"It's one of the Hunter Corps, but you can't shake it off that easily. And seriously, I'm only here to see you carry that weight for the rest of your sorry life for what you did to Colchuvar. Face it, you'll never accel or achieve your effort into stopping the thing you released into Alecrast because you'll fail into doing so in which it will be up to me to kill them with."

"Let me remind you that the Elect are a group of renegade angels that are hell-bent on subjugating the human population here on this planet to their will."

"You're worthless and I'm much more greater than you. All that happiness that you have will surely be your downfall, for you're knee-deep into this mess than you know, so I suggest that you man up and reel in the steel mill."

I saw Beren leave as he put a much further damper on my situation so far. Still, I had to go through with it as I was dreading the moment I would end up carrying that _taiko_ drum at all times, for this was a blow to my recovery effort after surgery so far...

* * *

The next morning, I was up and early as I was on my way to the bathroom. It was also the start of carrying the _taiko_ drum at all times as I was dreading it. With my clothes stripped and put into the hamper, I went towards the shower as I turned on the hot water. Even though I was scrubbing myself with the soap and hair care, I felt uncomfortable with Beren's presence here as I had a feeling that he would be pouncing on me the moment I was ready to take a walk. After I finished up, I turned off the water as I dried myself with a towel and put it into the hamper. With fresh clothes on me, I brushed my teeth and hair as I was ready to start the day, but it would soon turn into a nightmare after that. When I left the bathroom, I was going downstairs as I was going outside into the backyard where I was spotting the _taiko_ drum that was there.

Still, I was dreading my reputation being tarnished as I had no other choice but to carry the drum the moment I set out of the castle. The weight of the drum was more than enough to cause pain on me as I carried it on my back the moment I went towards the castle gates. I was carrying all that weight on me as I went outside of the castle and was ready to take my walk. The drum was hampering my movement as I wanted to set it down, but the presence of Beren's attitude towards me loomed in my mind. I was like a turtle as I was moving slowly with the drum I lugged on my back. When I was walking through Kanto Village, I noticed some of the townsfolk up and early doing their daily work as they saw me carrying that drum on me. I didn't let it bother me as I was on my way towards the trail to Kripke Shrine. It was a calmer trail as I was also feeling the weight of the drum putting a strain on my body.

I felt the drum's weight beginning to crush me as I stopped and waited for a moment. I wanted to take it off, but I was fearing my reputation being trashed as I couldn't let it happen not one bit. When I got moving again, I slowly made it to Kripke Shrine as I was going towards the prayer bells. It wasn't time to ring them as I didn't do that right now, for I had no other choice but to carry that weighty _taiko_ drum that was causing me further pain. I wanted to take it off. I wanted to put it away. I wanted to just scream as I felt the pain intensifying in me. When I got up again, I was on my way to the cemetery as I continued to cart the drum on my back. It was torture for me, but I had to endure as I couldn't let it get to me. By the time I got there, I was seeing the graves being tended to as I saw the ones with my parents in them, for I wanted to pay my respects to them. By the time I clasped my hands in prayer to the graves of my parents, I felt the drum tilting my backwards as I was maintaining my balance without anyone helping me. Just as I was about to leave the cemetery, I felt my knees buckle as I collapsed onto the grass with the drum on my back.

I was done for as I found it hard for me to get up. I was also in constant pain as I was trying to lug myself up, but to no avail. I was done for, but I wasn't about to give up the fight just yet. I had a fighting chance to challenge myself to the "no pain, no gain" effect as I was finally up on my feet. Just as I was about to carry the drum even further, I took it off as I sat down next to it in which I had to keep it with me at all times so I wouldn't risk damaging my reputation. Still, I would come back for breakfast, but I was both tired and in pain as I wanted to go home without the drum on my back.

Just as I was about to lift the drum on my back, I saw a familiar face set it down as he didn't want me to lug it around anymore. It was Dean who was in my way as he was concerned about what I was going through, for he didn't want me to continue my effort into lugging the drum on my back any further. I was in for it the moment I would return to the castle as I dreaded Beren's ranting against me, for I would never hear the end of it.

"I thought I told you not to carry that drum," said Dean.

"If I didn't do that, I would risk my reputation," I said.

"Beren's nothing but a sour douchebag who would do anything to weigh anyone down."

"Last night, he told me that there's a concept between a frat house and a steel mill and he preferred the other choice when it came to running a castle."

"Is that what he told you?" I nodded. "You run our home just fine, but sometimes, you need the extra help you can get. And Beren says that the castle is like a frat house..."

"Well, he prefers the steel mill..."

"If anything, there's always the concept between the frat house and steel mill and in the end, I prefer the frat house because that's where family is."

Rain was dropping down as it suddenly became a downpour the moment I felt it drenching me. It wasn't long until I slowly got up on my feet as I was ready to carry the drum once again. Just as I was about to do so, I was stopped by Dean as he grabbed it on the other side. He didn't want me to carry the burden alone as he was helping me cart the drum towards a dry place. We found ourselves in a rotgut room as we were waiting for the rain to die down for a little bit. The place itself was something to be a godsend as we were there to wait out the storm until it clears up. Still, I was stuck with the drum as I couldn't take it much longer, for I was also feeling the pain of what I was burdened upon me.

"So, you holding up okay?" asked Dean as he was concerned for my health altogether.

"I feel like my body's on fire after lugging that drum around," I answered.

"As soon as we get back, we're dragging that thing home instead of you just lugging it around."

"I bet that Beren's just having a ball into seeing me suffer from carrying that drum."

Without warning, we heard a whooshing sound coming from outside as Dean went outside to see what was there. There was the wind carrying leaves and pebbles all over the place as it was deemed unsafe to get back to the castle. By the time Dean went back inside, he closed the door to the rot-gut room as he wanted to be safe from the storm that was going on outside. As for me, however, my body was hurting all over as I wanted it all to go away from me. It was the worst humiliation that I suffered from as I wanted it all to just disappear the moment I slowly walked towards a cot that had a memory foam mattress and warm blankets on it.

"I bet that you're gonna be back in your own bed the moment this storm passes," said Dean as he was concerned about me. "As for Beren, he can take his sorry ass and crawl back to Rietza where he belongs."

"It won't do any good, Dean," I said as I was still sore all over. "Beren's better than me all because he bears a grudge against me."

"Beren's nothing but a worm 'cause he's still wanting to dig his heels into you for Colchuvar's death. We all know that you didn't kill him 'cause you had a lot of respect for the man just like me and the rest of his unit in the Hunter Corps. You can't bear all of your burdens alone, Sam. If you choose to do so, then we'll follow you until you reach the end of the universe. As for that windstorm outside, it's worse than the pouring rain, but if we get out of it alive, we'll rub it all in Beren's face only to be better than _him_ of all people, are we good?"

I nodded in agreement as I was reeling from the pain that was wracking my entire body from carrying the _taiko _drum on me. Still, I was more than likely to be carrying that drum back home all by myself as I was dreading to go back home and face another bout of Beren's wrathful tantrum on me for something that I didn't do. I never killed Colchuvar, but in the end, I will always have respect for him the moment he sacrificed himself to save me from an assassin's arrow during our stay in Wall Keep a month ago. I would never forget this sacrifice that he made, for I had a feeling that his ghost would come from Heaven to haunt me if I didn't do my part in the Order.

It wasn't long until I sensed danger looming as I got up and went towards the _taiko_ drum. Even though Dean was against it, he saw me go to it as I found drumsticks hidden within it. There was writing in Enochian as I understood it well, only to have my way to use it to my advantage. I began to pound on the drum with the sticks in my hand as the sound of it resonated all over the place. It was a sound of fury that echoed to my favor, for it would be put to further use in the end...

* * *

Cynthia was in my office as she had a feeling that something was wrong here. Normally, I would be there sorting files and letters, but I wasn't there as a problem would soon come here in the form of a fallen friend's brother who bore a powerful grudge. It wasn't long until Reina came in here as she was starting to get worried, for I had to be here at home in order to bring insight to things that came and went in the Order of Letters. Even Cynthia was concerned about my safety as she went towards the window and saw the wind and rain blending in this awful weather that occurred earlier.

"Where the hell are you, Sam?" she said. "You know that Reiko would be worried just like the rest of us here."

"Looks like Sam's not here," said Reina. "Normally, he wouldn't wake early at this time."

"According to what Reuben told me, the _taiko_ drum that was outside is gone, but I have a feeling that Sam would be forced to cart that heavy thing at all times just to walk in shame."

"I knew it... Beren Grunwald is on the march and he now forces Sam to lift that thing on his person for no reason. Back in the main headquarters, I heard Beren say that he was going to punish Sam for his brother's death in the form of a heavy drum and I was right."

"Do you know what _I _think about Beren Grunwald?" Cynthia clenches her fist tightly. "Beren Grunwald is nothing but an arrogant, sexist pig! He has no respect for women other than have them work around the house and tend to the children and he has the gall to say that my future grandchild is a thief? I know for a fact that Reuben and Paninya are expecting their first child, which will be a girl, but having Beren say that she will be a thief is a direct insult not just to other girls, but to women as well. Still, I am proud that Reuben is standing by his decision to nurture his future daughter, but Beren needs to bring some respect to those who love the comfort of girl children."

"Sounds to me that Beren needs to have a spanking for his actions into sexist piggery. As for Colchuvar's passing when he sacrificed himself to take the assassin's arrow, I know all about it in which the group who put the hit on Sam is well-known not only in the Kingdom by the River, but on Drakonus as well. The Black Dragon Guild isn't something that can be taken lightly, but they only answer to the head honcho that is known for his petty crimes."

"The Black Dragon Guild will always be known for a group of hired thugs waiting to get a simple gaurhee or dinarii whether you're from either this part or the outer part of the Ashizoka System. As for Colchuvar's sacrifice, it will never be in vain because if he didn't step in to save Sam, then it would be all over for him."

The wind blowing from outside closed the shutters of the windows as Cynthia and Reina even noticed the door to my office closed tightly shut. There was something sinister there as both of them had their weapons in their hands when they saw the leader of the Elect standing there behind my desk. He was one of the five renegade angels that were released as he wore a cloak that covered his sickly grey body. It was the most repulsive things that ever graced my office as he only exposed his mouth, which was covered in scars, for he was more than likely to be giving a warning to those who refused to obey his ideals.

"Cynthia MacVicker and Reina Kratedes, I presume?" he said. "It seems that the man of the house has gone on his morning stroll with the drum, I take it?"

"Esau...," said Reina. "I know all about you because of your part into subjugating the Terran population in Heinlein, only to have it broken by Sam's raw power."

"Sam Winchester is a threat who must be stamped out and to do that is to crush his spirit in which he would be afraid of everything, which would render him powerless to use what he has."

"Whoever you are, Sam will find you and take you out," said Cynthia.

"This place is warded against only demons, but I'm an angel who will see to those who submit to us in order to achieve our purpose."

"No matter what your purpose, you will never turn Alecrast into an Orwellian state," said Reina.

"One of you will draw out a sigil to banish me, but I am immune to that because of the fact that I am one of the superior angels who were under Castiel's orders until I answered a much greater calling from my brother, Lucifer, in which he hated all humankind with a passion. By the time I answered him, I was caught and punished by my Father, the Creator, who sided with his simian bipeds instead of all of us in Heaven. It was at that moment that I fled with my four followers in which we hid in Sodom and Gomorrah, only to manipulate the humans to our advantage. When we were found out, we left, only to see our Father destroy those two cities in the form of His heavenly fire. When we fled, the one who led the charge into our arrest was the one we betrayed. Castiel was exuberant into sending us to our prison until we were freed by Azazel, who praised our efforts into manipulating the humans into carnal sin. We had our moments until we were caught by a righteous man who served his country and sent back into our cage until we were freed by Severin's death, which was planned from the start.

"We called to Severin to break the one with raw power, only to have him gain more confidence into sending a bolt of lightning to kill the latter, which was the seal that kept me and my brethren prisoner. In time, we loved our newly found freedom, but we only respect the humans here on this planet in which they would only be submissive to us in order to have them at our advantage. As for us, the Elect, we are the only ones who respected and loathed our Father, for we will even rule Heaven and Hell just like Azazel promised."

_BOOM!_

An unknown sound filled the air as Esau was starting to get irritated by it. It was the sound of the _taiko_ drum that filled his ears as he disappeared without a trace. Cynthia and Reina were relieved that the renegade angel was gone as the sound of the _taiko_ drum resonated all over the place, for it kept going in the stormy weather that blew from outside. It wasn't long until they saw Beren enter into my office as he drew out his sword, only to hear the sound of the drum booming everywhere, for his plan to force me to cart it backfired.

"What is all this?" he said. "Was it the drum that I forced Sam to bear?"

"The drum itself drove one of the Elect out of here," said Cynthia.

"It's just a drum to have Sam carry to shame on his back for what he did to my brother."

"You still cling to your grudge like a Terran child still suckling to his mother's breast," said Reina.

"My brother was the one who was done wrong and I will avenge him."

"The Black Dragon Guild who sent their assassin to kill Sam will pay for your brother's death, but his death will never be in vain because of his noble sacrifice. You of all people should know that your brother was a man who stood his ground, even to his death."

The resonating drum sound continued as Beren wanted to cover his ears. The sound became louder as he couldn't take it anymore until he saw a ghost appear in the form of Colchuvar himself, for he was dressed like a gladiator with his Claymore in his hands. Fear shook within Beren as he wanted to back away, but he wanted to talk to him instead. Even Cynthia and Reina were stunned to see such light here as they saw their fallen friend in all his glory, for he was there to give Beren an earful sooner or later.

"Brother...," he said. "I wanted to avenge the man who had you killed."

"You're an idiot and a sexist pig, Beren," said Colchuvar. "Sam didn't kill me because Sawney Masbath sent an assassin from the Black Dragon to kill him, only to have me step in and save him from the assassin's arrow. And now you force him to cart that drum in shame for sending me to my death? You are such an arrogant asshat, Beren!"

"And what about you, brother? I loved and respected you and when you fell, I wanted revenge!"

"And I'm telling you to back off! Sam's the only defense we have and if he falls to misery and sadness, then we're screwed and the only thing that we would be forced to bow down to is that group of sickly angels who are causing havoc all over the place. Which is your choice? Is it either trusting Sam or bowing down to the Elect and kissing their asses?"

Beren bowed down to the his brother's ghost as he wanted mercy. He was shaking from fear as he became fearful of the wrath he would face from the Elect. Colchuvar's words shot through him as he saw his brother leave back towards Heaven, for he would end up haunting him if he didn't change his ways. It wasn't long until the storm cleared as the shutters were open, only to see the sun shining within the clouds. When he left my office, he went downstairs and outside of the main house as he saw the gates open up. He saw Shigeru and Reuben there as they were carrying the cart that had the _taiko _drum in it. There was also a surprise there as he saw me and Dean in there as the drum was also there as well. By the time we all got there, we were most likely to be getting our breakfast after enduring such a storm the moment we left the cart and drum.

"Guess what we found in one of the rot-gut shelters on the trail towards Kripke Shrine," said Shigeru. "It's Sam and Dean, with the drum you got."

"Keep it," said Beren as he bowed down in shame.

"As I recall, the one who carts the drum should carry all the shame on his back," said Dean as he rolled out the drum onto the grass. "Here, you need this back."

"I said keep it!"

"You got a taste of divine intervention from your brother, didn't you?" I said as I slowly got up onto my feet. "I may have carted the drum in shame, but I found some drumsticks that were made to bang it in the form of a weapon."

"There weren't any drumsticks when I purchased the damn thing, so I want my money back."

"And I say that I'm keeping it because I sensed one of the Elect here, but they are immune to the angel banishing sigil that is often used to keep them off the trail." I show Beren the drumsticks that had the Enochian writing on them. "Your plan to force me to cart the drum in shame backfired because of the fact that the drum drove the intruder away."

"I suggest that you keep it anyway."

"You owe Sam an apology just as much as me," said Reuben. "Mom had a point that you are a sexist pig, but sending Sam to cart the _taiko_ drum in shame cause him to be in further pain than normal."

Beren saw me wincing all over as I wanted to go back in the house, only to faint from my folly that was turned into a call to action. Even though the renegade angel fled, there would be further retaliation from the rest of the Elect as we had to step up to the plate into defeating them in the long run. We all had to do our part, for it was necessary into doing so...

* * *

I woke up in the examination room of the infirmary wing as I was in a cot with a blanket on me. I had a feeling that I skipped breakfast as I was starting to get hungry due to my stomach growling. When I got up to my feet, I saw the door open as I saw Reuben come in here with a tray full of food that appealed to me. Still, I was in pain as I also wanted to shrug the food off instead, but it was there to be eaten and not go to waste.

"You should thank me for bringing your late breakfast to you," said Reuben as he set the tray of food onto the table next to the cot. "Reiko cooked non-stop with Mom helping out, so I suggest that you eat something first."

"It's very soothing, but I still feel sore after carting that drum around," I said.

"You're not doing anything else for the rest of the day, so I suggest that after you eat, you should take it easy."

"Where's Beren?"

"Beren went back to the Order's main headquarters after Mom threatened to shoot him with her rifle when he tried to belittle the women here. Most mothers are tied to their husbands and children, but if you piss Mom off, she'll let you have it one way or the other."

"That's very comforting to hear."

I decided to take a bite of the spinach and cheese omelet that was on the plate as I didn't complain about it at all. After taking a walk with the drum earlier, I was still in pain, but it changed my appetite the moment I decided to eat the rest of my breakfast. By the time I was finished, I wanted to get up and move around, but I was forbidden to do so as Reuben refused to let me leave the examination room. He was stern, but concerned about my health as he wasn't about to give up on restraining me here in order to recover from carrying that drum earlier.

"You're not going anywhere, Sam," he said as he refused to let me leave. "You're resting after what Beren put you through." I see him give me two pills as he set them down with the glass of water that was on the tray. "You say that you were in pain earlier, so I suggest that you take what's there."

I take the two pills as I downed them with the glass of water in my hand.

"Next month is June, but there's also the moment that you need to heal up from your surgery and the folly that Beren forced you to do."

"It's not gonna be easy for me," I said. "Even if I'm on the mend, I'm always gonna be pushed back down again. Yesterday, Beren told me that he was much more greater than me, but-"

"Beren isn't much more greater than you because he lacks the one thing you have at your disposal and that's empathy. Earlier, when I saw Reina here, she told me to tell you that you need all the support to get you back in the game and wallowing in guilt and sadness would cause you to lose your mojo if you didn't show some pleasure into what you can accomplish."

"Then I should do more to recover from what I carted earlier."

I laid back down on the cot as I wanted to rest up after what I went through. Carrying the _taiko _drum was more than enough to bring me into more pain all over me as I was also thinking about Beren's harsh words from yesterday. I had to remain focused as I had to accomplish the motive of the steel mill instead of the frat house, for I had no other choice but to be on task instead of sitting around the castle. Just as I was most likely to be dwelling on what was thrown at me, I saw Reina come into the examination room as she was fully concerned about my well-being after the drum debacle earlier, for she didn't want me to fall under the cracks just yet.

"I see that you're taking Reuben's advice after all when you were forced by Beren to cart that _taiko_ drum," she said. "It also seems to me that you're not in fine shape since your surgery, either."

"It's been hell, but I'm fine," I said.

"Really? When was the last time you took a vacation for you and your family?"

"Last time I took one, it was in Wall Keep with the women and children of Kanto Village and-"

"She means a _real_ vacation because the expedition to Wall Keep didn't count," said Reuben.

"After hearing about the Elect coming here to give all of us a warning, there's always the steel mill motive."

"Sam, the Elect's main leader is depending on you to lose all the happiness and enjoyment that you have within you," said Reina cautiously. "Without it, then your raw power is useless against them. I looked into what the Elect were known for because of the fact that their presence can't be ignored at all. The leader of the Elect, Esau, was once known for his high allegience towards God and His angelic host, only to see Him side with the creations that we all know today. All that joy and happiness is a weapon that could be utilized, but you're starting to wean yourself from it after hearing Beren's harsh words against you."

"He said that the workings in this castle are more like a frat house instead of the steel mill."

"The difference between a frat house and a steel mill is that the first latter has more empathy than the other. The workings of a steel mill can be strict, but it lacks empathy to those who work at it." I see Reina fish out a packet as she gives it to me. "This is a pamphlet that I picked up earlier and Vanizia's pretty nice for the summer season. The place is in the tropics, but it has an abundant seaside resort with lots of things to do. Even Reiko might be getting her sea legs in when she gets the news about the change of air."

"Maybe I'll consider it, but there's always a downside to it."

"Not this time, Sam," said Reuben. "I know that you have responsibilities to this place, but you should at least trust us for this reason alone. Even Mom's here to hold down the fort, but she's not gonna let you stick around and go without your vacation any time soon."

I was overwhelmed by the talk about going on vacation towards Vanizia as planned as I was in desperate need of a change of air. Still, there was always the downside as I also had to deal with facing off against the Elect as well, for this battle against them was more knee-deep in trouble than what was imagined...

**To be continued...**


	8. The Kraken's Cry

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 8: The Kraken's Cry**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a calm night in Vanizia as the seas were filled with ships that came and went in the waters. With most of the sea captains going to shore for the night, everything was peaceful for the time being as one of the ships was still out there catching fish to sell at the market. On that ship, there was a captain that was there with his crew as he wanted to make the quota before the closing time, for there was a great demand for what was sold at the fish market. Just as everyone was about to go towards shore with their catch, they saw something in the water that wasn't normal. When the ship was about to get back to the harbor, there was a tentacle that rose up out of the water as it was much more larger than that of an octupus. The captain was stunned to see something come up from the water as the tentacle beared down on the fishing vessel by crashing into it and destroying it with one blow. With the captain and his crew fleeing with the catch of fish in lifeboats, they were getting away as they saw the huge tentacle returning to the water.

There was fear in the middle of Vanizia's waters as the mysterious sea monster was more dangerous than imagined in which a witness to its destruction watched in the distance. It was a mermaid with brown hair and green eyes as she wore only a top that was decorated with seashells. Still, she wanted to get someone who was willing to believe both merfolk and the people who lived on shore as she also wanted to put a stop to it before any more innocent people get hurt or killed...

* * *

I was up and alert as I was busy packing for my vacation that was given to me at the behest of Reuben and Reina yesterday. Even though I was rested, I had to take my recovery at a slow pace as I had to take it easy. I was ready for a real vacation as I was more than ready to bring Reiko, Dirk, and the twins with me. It was going to be a great vacation as it was also part of my recovery effort since my surgery nearly two weeks ago. I was most likely to be having the time of my life as I was up and ready to go towards Vanizia. By the time I was finished, I gathered my suitcase as I was going downstairs in which I noticed Reiko packed up as well. There was also the twins here as they were dressed up in their summer clothing complete with little hats on their heads and shoes on their feet.

"So, are we ready to go?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that we're one short on this vacation," said Reiko.

"Where's Dirk?"

"He wanted to come with us, but Mother forbade it."

"And why's that?"

"She says that he still has school left before it's out for the summer."

"According to what his teacher told me, there wasn't going to be any school until the end of August."

"Hey! Get back here!"

We heard Cynthia's voice through the kitchen as we saw her chasing Dirk, who was all packed up and ready to leave with us to Vanizia. He was wanting to leave with us as he was most likely to be coming with us on this vacation, for he had been through school the rest of the way since our short exile in Wall Keep two months ago.

"You're not going with them, Dirk!" yelled Cynthia as she was ready to keep him put.

"But the principal to my school cancelled the rest of the school year," he answered.

"Just because school is out for the whole summer doesn't mean that you can go without proper schooling."

"What was I doing this whole time during the trip to Wall Keep? My teacher kept us on our toes with schoolwork all the live long so we wouldn't fail the next school year."

"There's always summer school because I mainly sent Sam and Dean there to learn before they went to Gehenna."

"He's coming with us," I said.

"Alright, but if he's going, then he's gonna have to have a journal to write in. He's gonna have to write about his experiences and such, so he won't forget about what he needs to learn in the next school year."

"Did you hear that?" I see Dirk sitting there as he had his suitcase packed up. "You're coming with us after all, but with a catch."

"I know...," he said. "I have to write in a journal about my vacation, but at least it'll be fun."

And so, my ward was ready to come with us after all as he was most likely to be tagging along to our destination. It was going to be a great one indeed as we were gearing towards Vanizia and its seaside attractions in all their glory, for it was something that was about to be savored the moment we left Kanto Village...

* * *

We were all on the train as we were going towards Vanizia as planned. It was a breeze going by train as we were leaving Kanto Village to where we are going so far. When it stopped to the station in Sgriccia, we all left the train as we were most likely to be taking the bullet train that was operating in a tunnel that was underwater complete with shielding to keep the water out. By the time we all got in, we showed the conductor our boarding passes as we got in without any problems at all. When we got into our seats, I secured the twins in their baby chairs in two of them as they were comfortable with Reiko riding next to them. As for me and Dirk, we got the seats in front of them as we were ready to go on vacation.

"Attention, commuters," said a female voice over the intercom. "You are riding the Bullet Train Express to the destinations in the Tropic Circle in the Parsani Ocean, which Sgriccia borders to. Our stops will be in the cities of Luminari, Vanizia, Pallas, and Aorin. Stay secure at all times and have a nice trip. Today's in-train music will feature the classics from the Elder Days along with tonight's feature, _My Fair Terran_, which is a romantic comedy that won six Akropi awards, including best picture."

The sounds of Led Zeppelin's "The Immigrant Song," blared over the intercom as we felt the train move at high speed when it went into the underwater tunnel. It was my first time into travelling by bullet train as I was holding on for dear life while Dirk was seeing the watery scenery that was outside the underwater tunnel. There was lots of fish and marine life swimming back and forth as it was the most beautiful sight that was the icing on the cake for this trip. We were most likely to be ready for our vacation the moment we were ready to get towards Vanizia, for the sea air was doing us more good so far...

* * *

Cynthia was in my office as she was done for the day after helping out with the chores in the castle. Still, she was there to hold down the fort until I came back as she would soon return to work. By the time she left my office, she was on her way to one of the lounge rooms as she saw Magda and Paninya in there while they were taking their own breaks like everyone here. It was quiet without me and my family around as it was most likely to be boring after seeing me off to Vanizia, for I needed the joy of new things to keep me from being broken so far.

"It's too quiet around here," said Magda.

"I know that feeling," said Cynthia as she sat down in a chair.

"Look on the bright side, at least that Sam's out of the castle so he can take his vacation," said Paninya. "Normally, people like him go for a little vacation, but Sam has every means to avoid it until he had that surgery."

"Sam's also the type that has too many responsibilities to this castle. No wonder he gets stressed out an suffers from a fever. Anyway, I'm hoping that the sea air will do him wonders in Vanizia because it's most likely to be an adventure for him and his family."

"At least Beren's gone for a while," said Magda.

"We all know that he's a sexist pig, but I showed him the door when he tried to blurt out a derogatory remark about the fairer gender."

"You were itching to pop a cap in him, weren't you?" said Paninya.

"After that debacle two days ago with the drum, everything's back to normal with Dean on a hunting mission and Shigeru back at Ippei's house, but there's also the presence of the Elect that unnerves me."

"Hey, you can't go in there!"

Cynthia heard Herschel's voice coming from the hall as she went out of the lounge room and noticed him trying to shield two Half-Elves from getting even further. By the time she was ready to intervene, she noticed the two Half-Elves from the Ross Clan as they were there on business and guidance with me, but I was not there.

"Arthur and Augustus Ross, I presume?" said Cynthia. "If you're looking for Sam, he's not here."

"We're here to see Sam because of what's been happening there in Vanizia," said Arthur, who had black hair and brown skin. "I take it that he's using his vacation time wisely after that surgery and drum debacle."

"But Sam's not here," said Herschel. "He's spending his vacation with his family in the Tropic Circle right now."

"You don't get it, do you?" said Augustus, who had maroon hair and brown skin. "We saw the newspaper headlines coming from the _Daily Alecrian_ in which several sea ships have been crushed by something that has been terrorizing Vanizia's waters for a while now."

"And Sam's going there," said Cynthia. "Looks like he's about to have his holiday foiled in the form of something in the water."

"And that's not all," said Arthur. "When Reina saw the headlines through the Galactic Internet, she was concerned that Sam would tread there without warning, but she was hightailing it to Vanizia right now."

"Looks like Reina made a blunder, but with Sam there, it's gonna be messy, unless..."

Cynthia went towards my office as she was digging into one of the books that was on the shelf near the violin. When she found a book on Terran lore, she opened it up as she was going towards the pages about sea monsters that dwelled in oceans and lakes. To her surprise, she saw a picture of a monster that was ready to fit the description of what was in Vanizia's waters as she had a feeling that there would be something that would further take a turn for the worst.

"I had a feeling that something like that would turn up," she said as she was looking at the picture of the sea monster in question. "It had to be one of _them_."

Cynthia left my office with the book in her hands as she went towards Arthur and Augustus directly. She was showing the picture in the lore book as she was certain that the sea monster in question was fitting the description very well indeed.

"What's with the book?" asked Augustus.

"This, gentlemen, is the monster that has been the worst of all sea monsters," said Cynthia as she showed the picture in the book. "There's a Kraken that's been terrorizing the ocean off Vanizia's coast and it's not the type that can be taken lightly."

"It's been centuries since one was recorded in the time of the Elder Days, but the last entry was detailed after the events of the temporary death of the muse, Calliope," said Arthur. "The Kraken must've been brought here the moment that many Terrans came here to this system two thousand years ago. If we get to Vanizia through bullet train, then we'll have one chance to kill it before it attacks another fishing vessel or any other sea ship there."

Arthur made his point clear as he was ready to get going towards Vanizia with Augustus in tow. Like his ancestor, he was determined to fight the good fight into stopping certain monsters as they were all over the place since the Elder Days. Sooner or later, there would be help from me whether I liked it or not, for it was mandatory soon enough...

* * *

**Two thousand years in the past...**

Sam was soaked from his latest battle as he was also shivering from cold. After travelling with Dean towards Astoria, he put his life on the line into going there to kill what was terrorizing the people who lived near the river and ocean. By the time he returned to the safe house, he was starting to cough as he was coming down with a cold after all that trouble into doing it. When he went to the bathroom, he stripped off his clothes as he turned on the hot water and was ready to take a bath. When he got in there, he was relaxing in the tub as it filled up with the hot water. Just as he was about to relax, he saw bubble bath being poured into the water as suds filled the tub by a familiar face, who was still on the mend after being cured from his demonic state a few weeks ago.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" asked Sam as he turned off the water in the tub.

"C'mon, Sammy, I thought you liked bubble baths," said Dean.

"I just went up against a sea monster that was bigger than me the moment I fired off one of Totsuka's leftovers into its core not too long ago."

"You could've let me help you out there."

"I didn't want to bother you after what you went through by having me cure you."

"Hey, didn't you sprain your arm a few weeks ago, only to have Yashamaru get the go-ahead of you taking off the sling?"

"I faced a Kraken, Dean and it's _not_ fun."

"So you faced off against a Greek monster, only to see you wet from your encounter."

"That's _Clash of the Titans_ and the Kraken came from Norse mythology, not Greek."

"And you were nose deep on looking at the mythology in the bunker? You are such a nerd."

Dean sat by the tub as he saw Sam relaxing in it with all the bubbles that were in it. Both of them were taking it easy before returning to the Order of Letters bunker as they were more than likely to be going back on the road again soon enough. Both of them had a long way to go as they also had to face many obstacles that were in their way since Dean was no longer a demon over a month ago. Even though it was going to be hard for them to be back in battle against unknown monsters, they also had to deal with Crowley of all people, who recently took back his throne since Abaddon's death from the First Blade. Many dangers were coming in the form of demons, but they would soon face a different threat that was waiting in the wings...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

The bullet train stopped at the station as everyone got out with their suitcases in their hands. I was the first one out as I ushered my family into the station terminal where it was the most beautiful sight there in Vanizia. When we all left to go outside, I took the lead as I saw the rest of Vanizia in all its glory with their buildings and amazing seaside resort. The smell of the sea air made me feel right at home as I wanted to simply go there and sprint to the beach, where the ocean waves crashed towards the shore. I felt the wind blow at my long hair as it was a welcoming breeze to the hot weather that had its perks here in this seaside town.

"Sammy," said Reiko as she had the twins in their stroller. "This place is amazing and the ocean water is turquoise when you see it in the distance."

"Reina was right about this place," I said. "It's calming for a seaside town."

"I can't wait to go swimming in the ocean," said Dirk as he stripped off his clothes, only to reveal a pair of swim trunks he was wearing. "It's also a great time to go surfing, too."

"Before you even think about going into the water, I suggest that you put on some sunblock."

"Been there, done that." Dirk gets out a tube of sunblock as he puts some of it on him. "At least I won't get sunburnt by the time I get out of there."

It was a great time to unwind as I got out the blanket and set it on the beach complete with our suitcases holding it down. With the twins diapered and put into their swimming ones, I took point and applied some sunblock onto their delicate skin so they wouldn't burn. It was also at that moment that Dirk got out two inflatable baby toys as he decided to blow them up in order to have the twins be in them for their first time in the ocean. By the time he finished blowing them up, he made sure that they were firm and secure as they didn't have any puncture holes in them.

When he got them towards the ocean, he grabbed the twins one at a time as he put them in their floaters with Reiko helping them along. It was a breeze until I noticed Reiko taking off her dress, only to reveal that she was wearing a purple bikini that made me blush with excitement. It accentuated her very well as she looked stunning even after she gave birth to the twins four months ago. I also wanted to join in as I took off my clothes and revealed a pair of swim trunks that I was wearing. I was ready to play as I got on some sunblock on me with Reiko doing the same. We were there as we all were most likely to be playing in the water near the shore, for this was our vacation after all.

"This is so cool!" cried Dirk as he was excited the moment he went into the water with one of the twins. "It's warm here that even puts the swimming pond near the castle to shame."

"Be careful and don't go too far," I said as I saw the swimming line near the deep end complete with buoys floating in the water. "You should also watch out for sharks as well."

"Speaking of shark, I'm gonna get a certain duo's tiny feet."

"You can't take them too far out there," said Reiko cautiously as she had the other twin in the water in his floater. "They're too young for it and they can't swim very well at that age."

We were mainly in the shallow part of the water as we were having the time of our lives here. It was a dream come true as I couldn't get enough of what I was doing so far. We were having fun as it was the best vacation that we were having in which it was more like paradise instead of being cooped up in the castle for too long. It was only for a week, but we were making the best of it one slow step at a time...

* * *

Arthur and Augustus took the bullet train after stopping at Sgriccia as they arrived at Vanizia during the afternoon hours. They were on the hunt for the Kraken that was terrorizing the ocean in which they were more than ready to do away with it before anyone else got either hurt of killed. By the time they left the terminal, they saw a familiar presence sitting there as she was sipping her iced coffee. It was the same mermaid as she was human due to the power of changing her fins to feet while she spotted the two Half-Elves that were there in order to put a stop to the Kraken's reign of terror in Vanizia's waters.

"It seems that Vanizia's in season," said Augustus.

"The Kraken is known for destroying sea ships and other things," said Arthur.

"Hey!" cried the mermaid as she spotted the two Half-Elves. "Aren't you guys from the Order of Letters?"

"We're on business hunting a Kraken."

"You know about the Kraken here? Well, _I _know about the Kraken as well 'cause I want it to go belly-up after it killed my old man."

"And you are...?"

"The name's Setsuna Mizunami and my father was the famous hunter, Uzushio Mizunami, who bought the farm when the Kraken killed him."

"We know about the Kraken because of its ties to old mythologies from the Ancient Days and Elder Days," said Augustus. "There was also an entry in which one of them was killed by the past self of Sam Winchester by using the spear that was crafted by Totsunaga, the grandfather of Totsuka."

"That relic hasn't been seen for centuries, but my old man says that it's been kept in a fishing diner near the harbor here and it hasn't left."

"And the only one who can use it is the one who is worthy to slay a Kraken," said Arthur. "We need to tread carefully and bring in information before doing anything."

"Sounds good to me."

Arthur and Augustus followed Setsuna out of the terminal as they were on their way to the seaside resort here in Vanizia. All three were ready to formulate their plan of action very carefully as they were more than ready to find and kill the Kraken that was terrorizing the city's waters so readily. Little did they know was that there was a strange man standing behind them as he was holding a conch shell in his hands. He didn't like the presence of hunters and sailors coming here to Vanizia as he vowed to keep it that way, for he was in control of what lurked in the waters for one good reason in mind...

* * *

I was in my hotel room as I was taking a bath after all that fun near the beach earlier. It was something that I got used to as I was lounging away in the bathtub that was big enough to fit two people in it. Earlier, I wanted my family to go first, but Reiko didn't want me to go last for some reason, for she took point with the twins in the public bathhouse area in this resort. I was having my time for myself as I looked at the ceramic tiles that decorated the bathroom that was in my hotel room, for it was more of a Grecian art instead of that of the castle back in Kanto Village.

During my lounging in the tub, I began to find myself in a strange vision as I saw an image of the Elder Days appear. I had a feeling that there was going to something bad here as I saw the image of my past life in a lifeboat while dressed up in a lifejacket and armed with a mysterious spear in his hands. He was facing a monster in the water as it rose up slowly and was about to lash at him with such intensity in mind. It wasn't long until I noticed my past life standing still as he had the spear in his hand in which he was ready to strike at the monster in the water.

Without warning, the monster grabbed my past life as he was struggling to get free from the tentacle that destroyed the lifeboat in the water. With all the struggle in him, he saw an opening as he jabbed the spear into the middle of the monster's head in which it was writhing in pain, only to have it release him with the spear in his hand while tossing him towards the water near the shore. In one fell swoop, I saw my past self gasping for air as he swam to shore with the spear in his hand after killing the creature that caused havoc in the waters near the town. I never saw anything like it before as I saw the vision dissipate the moment I heard a knock on the door.

"I know that you're in here, Sam Winchester, so I suggest that you get off the toilet and answer us," said Augustus as he was outside the bathroom door. "You know that you can't avoid the call to action into going up against the Kraken that has been terrorizing these waters."

My convalescence was interrupted as I got up and drained the water out of the bathtub. When I dried myself off with a towel, I put it into the hamper as I got on some clean clothes and left the bathroom, only to see some unwanted company standing in front of me. I had a feeling that Arthur and Augustus Ross were here to get me back into work the moment I was about to hear the news about the Kraken from the Elder Days soon enough.

"You know that I'm on vacation right now," I said as I was getting irritated.

"We're here to get you back in the game, Sam," said Augustus.

"You're hunters, aren't you? Why come to me about this matter instead of consulting to the other Elders back at the main headquarters?"

"We looked into some old history from the Elder Days," said Arthur. "There's also been an entry in which your past self once fought against a Kraken two thousand years ago."

"That's what I saw in my vision in which I noticed my past self going up against a monster in further waters, only to kill it with a spear."

"That spear that you speak of is called the Spear of Totsunaga, which is one of the thirteen galant weapons that were built in the Elder Days. You already know of the Colt revolver that can kill any form of evil monster as well as Demon Killer that was crafted by the Kurds of long ago. According to Setsuna, the Spear of Totsunaga sets in a fishing diner for decoration, but sooner or later, it _will_ be used once again to kill the Kraken that has been terrorizing Vanizia's waters for far too long. Even the Merfolk want the damn thing gone as well after it caused damage to some of their homes and infrastructure."

"I'll do it just this once, but as for the rest of my vacation, I want to spend it with my family if you don't mind."

I was most likely to be going towards a hunt for the Kraken as I didn't have any choice or say in the matter so far. Still, work was work, but I wanted to get this done and over with as I wanted to spend more time with Reiko and the others the moment I go and kill the creature that lurked in Vanizia's waters for far too long. I had a feeling that this vacation would go sour the moment I was called back into action, but I had to do my part in the Order of Letters whether I liked it or not...

* * *

Reiko was dressed in a clean summer dress as she was taking the twins on their stroller with Dirk following from behind. They were scoping out the streets here in Vanizia as they were about to go towards the waterfront, where a seafood diner stood near the harbor with sea ships sitting there. It was a calm moment of scenery as they were most likely to be hungry from all that swimming and such, but the twins were fast asleep after getting baths and in clean clothes earlier.

"This place has everything, even a bookstore," said Dirk.

"You shouldn't go wandering off so soon," said Reiko cautiously. "Besides, we have to go back to the resort to get Sammy so we can have our dinner here."

"I know..., but I bet that he must've been tired from swimming in the ocean."

"I can't wait to tell everyone in Kanto Village about this place. It's balmy and there's no cold and dreary air here. This place is full of wonders here."

Dirk sees a man with a conch shell standing behind Reiko as he was armed with a gun in his hand.

"Reiko, behind you!"

The man with the conch shell seized Reiko by the hair as he pointed his gun to her temple. Dirk was scared for her safety as he didn't want the man to kill her in the waterfront street. The man with the conch shell meant business as he wanted to keep everyone away from the waters, but having Reiko to be used as a sacrifice for the Kraken was more than enough to punish the Merfolk and surface dwellers by putting them further in their place.

"Let Reiko go, you son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Dirk as he picked up a rock and was ready to throw it.

"If you threw that, then the lovely Reiko will end up with a bullet to her brain," said the man with the conch shell. "I had a feeling that the granddaughter of Ippei Mitani would be here to be a suitable sacrifice for the one I summoned to destroy some of those sea ships that were trawling in this town's waters. Hell, the fish prices are so high that it's gonna be hell for the fish market to lower them."

"I beg of you, let me go," said Reiko as she was shaking with fear. "My husband's back in the seaside resort and he's expecting us to get back and-"

"Well, let him come! You're gonna settle the Kraken's appetite real good. As for the kid and the excess baggage...," The man was ready to fire his gun at Dirk and the twins. "...They're as good as dead!"

"Dirk, take the babies out of here as fast as you can! Get Sammy!"

Dirk obeyed as he took the twins out of harm's way before the man with the conch shell was ready to shoot. Just as the assailant was about to do so, he saw a shuriken came out of nowhere as it hit him in the hand when the gun fell to the ground when it fired a shot in the concrete. Reiko was ready to get free, but the man with the conch shell pulled her away even further after Setsuna arrived on the scene. She knew the man with the conch shell personally as she bore a grudge against him for past crimes against others. By the time she caught up to him, he fled towards the outer part of the harbor as she didn't want him to put further harm towards Reiko in tow.

"Morton Malone!" she yelled as she was armed with her spear gun. "You have a hefty bounty on your head for your dirty dealings all over this planet! You know that you can't get away with going towards the judge and jury first!"

"Uzushio's daughter in the flesh," he said as he was ready to use his conch shell. "I'm planning a surprise for the one who came here without seeing the danger here in this town. You see this woman here? She's going to be the sacrifice for the Kraken just to satisfy its hunger so it won't destroy Vanizia."

"Let the Elf woman go, Morton. Your fight is with me!"

"If you even try to come any closer, then she dies!"

Setsuna saw Morton grab Reiko as he took one of the lifeboats that was near the harbor. Anger fueled her until she saw me in the distance with a terrified look on my face. I had to save Reiko from danger as I couldn't let her be killed by the Kraken so readily, for I didn't want to lose her just yet...

* * *

I saw the trouble that occurred as I saw Dirk carting the twins to safety. He was also scared for Reiko's safety as he even wanted to put a new one in the man who kidnapped her. It wasn't long until Arthur and Augustus came on the scene as they had a feeling that there would be further trouble lurking in the waters if we didn't do something just yet.

"Morton Malone's on the move... with a bounty on his head," said Arthur.

"He has Reiko," I said. "I can't let him kill her just to have her become fish food for the Kraken."

"There was an old tale in mythology about the sacrifice of Andromeda," said Augustus. "Morton Malone got so wrapped up in such tales that he's even stolen the Conch of Summoning from the Marine Museum on Atreides."

"Conch of Summoning?"

"It's a powerful Conch that was once created by the weaponmakers that lived on Atreides, only to have it summon monsters that caused so much havoc in which it could never be used again..., until now."

"Then we have to kill the Kraken if it gets summoned from its slumber."

"Excuse me, kind sir," said a man who was dressed up in sailor clothing. "You're gonna be needing _this_ thing." He was holding the Spear of Totsunaga as he was ready to give it to me. "The monster in these waters must be stopped before we lose more of our tourist revenue and profits. It's also under the power of the Conch of Summoning in which it did more than just wreck ships, but it destroyed several places where many Merfolk lived and one of them is itching to bring the man with the Conch of Summoning to justice."

"Then I'll be the harbinger of justice, then..."

And so, I took the spear as I was ready to face the Kraken in the ocean as I was ready to kill it and save Reiko in the process. I can't let her die out there in the waters as I was ready to save her from a terrible fate in the form of a sacrifice for the Kraken. She was everything to me as she was also a wife and mother as well. I can't let her suffer out there as I was ready to play my part into rescuing her from such a monster that was causing such harm in Vanizia's waters...

* * *

Reiko was tied up as she was further out into the sea with Morton rowing further away from the shores. He was ready to summon the Kraken as he was ready to use the conch shell in his hands. Soon, there would be further time for this sacrifice to commence as Morton was more than ready to throw Reiko towards the Kraken the moment it would be too late for me to save her in time, for this was a delusional fantasy that became more dangerous than normal indeed.

"We're further away from the town," said Reiko as she was scared to death.

"What's the matter? You afraid of water? You can't swim?" taunted Morton as he was in control.

"Sammy taught me how to swim and I know that I can float."

"This boat has no lifejackets in it, so I suggest that you get used to it."

"But all sea ships have to have them or else they'll end up getting pulled over by the coast guard."

"Who gives a shit what you think, you Elven bitch! I am in control here, not you! You are about to be sacrificed to the Kraken whether you like it or not! You have become Andromeda and no form of Perseus will save you now!" Morton blows the conch shell as he was signalling the call to summon the Kraken from its slumber. "I have your sacrifice, Kraken! Take her! She'll satisfy your appetite a lot more than some of those Merfolk and those fishermen and sailors!"

Reiko was scared for her life as she saw a tentacle rise up from the water. She was going to die. She was going to be yet another victim of the Kraken's wrath as she wanted to return to shore and see me and our family once again. When she saw the Kraken emerging up in its true form, she saw it to be a monster of such terror indeed as she was in grave danger. Just as she was about to be taken away by the monster, she saw me in a lifeboat as I was wearing a lifejacket while carrying the Spear of Totsunaga in my hand. I was there to fight against the Kraken as I was facing off against it while I held the spear in my hand in order to eliminate it.

"Get away from the Kraken!" shrieked Morton as he was ready to do damage. "There is no Perseus here to save his beloved Andromeda from such a glorious fate!"

"Sammy!" cried Reiko as she was struggling to get free from her bonds. "Stop the Kraken! It's the only way!"

"You shut up! Your precious Sammy might even satisfy the cravings of the Kraken after it devours you first!"

It was in that moment that I used my raw power to such a powerful degree that I was ready to save Reiko and defeat the Kraken in one fell swoop. When I saw the Kraken coming towards me, I used the Spear of Totsunaga as I threw it into its head in which it let out a shrill cry that shook the ocean. When I saw the spear go through the Kraken's head, I noticed Setsuna catching it as she didn't want it to fall further into the deep just yet. When she saw me spring from my boat to the one with Reiko and Morton in it, I came to the rescue as I was ready to put a stop to the terror in the waters. By the time I untied Reiko from her bonds, I noticed Morton with the conch shell in his hands as he was about to blow into it until I used my raw power to shatter it into pieces.

"Look what you've done, you freak!" he screamed. "You broke my shell!"

"You were about to use it to summon another monster from the ocean," I said. "You won't get far anymore because there is something waiting for you in the ocean to pay for your crimes."

Reiko and I jumped off of the boat as we saw a tentacle rise up and was ready to claim Morton the moment the conch shell was broken. Fear rose into him as he felt the tentacle grab him as he was being taken further into the water, for this was his judgment for his crimes in which he was paying the piper after all that trouble here in Vanizia's waters. It was over as I saw Reiko holding onto me for dear life until she saw me change form into what she saw when I was being captured in Sgriccia by Sawney Masbath a few months ago. I wasn't afraid of drowning as I saw my lifejacket float up in which I caught it just in time to allow Reiko to put it on.

"It's been fun so far, but fighting a sea monster sure does take the cake," I said.

"And that man with the conch shell...," said Reiko. "Is he-"

"He's in his own watery grave," said Setsuna as she had the Spear of Totsunaga in her hands. "It's about time that Morton got swift justice for using the Kraken to kill my old man and cause trouble here in this seaside town."

"I see..."

"Lady Reiko, I presume? My family know Ippei Mitani very well since he stepped in and stopped a Kraken from razing our town all those years ago."

"Sammy stepped in and saved me in the end."

"Well, you two better get back and tend to the rest of your family before they worry too much."

"Hey! Aren't you guys coming to shore or what?!"

We heard Dirk's voice coming from a sea ship as we swam towards it right away. As for Setsuna, however, she gave me the spear as she was ready to be on her way home while diving back into the waters. By the time we got on board, we saw Dirk and the twins there with the man who gave me the spear earlier in which he was more than just a sea captain that stood next to his diner, for he a proven ally that aided me into stopping the Kraken from terrorizing the seas much further. In this vacation, I was there for my family as I was most likely to be going into another change of clothes after we got back to the resort sooner or later.

"I take it that you stopped that foul monster, didn't you?" said the man as he was putting up the spear.

"It was harsh, but I stopped it before anyone else got eaten by it," I said.

"Speaking of which..., I wanted to have some dinner before going back to the resort," said Reiko.

"Don't worry about it," said the man. "All of you are guests here in Vanizia."

"I bet that the salmon and cod are in season," said Dirk.

"If you think that's in season, you should try our lobster rolls."

We were glad that we were alive and safe as the worst was over for now. Still, I had a few more days left before going back home to Kanto Village as I wanted to spend my vacation with my family a little longer...

* * *

Reina arrived at the hotel as she saw Arthur and Augustus preparing to hunt down the Kraken the moment she noticed the danger passed not too long ago. She had a feeling that I would overdo it again as she saw several market vendors welcoming the death of the Kraken earlier. Even though this blunder became a heroic effort, it was also a sign that something good and just came of it in the end as she also had a feeling that the criminal with the conch shell got his due with his toy with him in his watery grave as well.

"You're too late, gentlemen," she said. "The Kraken is dead."

"So, Sam lives up to his reputation as the Elder of the Field after all," said Arthur.

"By the way, according to the Merfolk who lived near this town, they discovered something inside of the Kraken's body the moment they showed it to me." Reina shows a fragment of one of the Word of God tablets as both Arthur and Augustus were stunned to see it with such power. "You already know of the fragment that's in the archives room, don't you?"

"The first fragment was removed out of Shigeru Mitani many years ago," said Augustus.

"And two more were discovered, only to be in awkward places."

"What kind of places?"

"The second fragment came out of Sam during his surgery and the other one came out of the placenta that his sons were attached to. We're dealing with the Word of God tablets since they resurfaced during the time of the Elder Days, but the Elect and those who yearn for their power is also after them."

"We know about the Elect the moment we saw them do their dirty work in the Southern Stride," said Arthur. "We also know that one of the Terran God's chosen prophets is there with her Orianthan partner and the angel, Castiel, in which they are on the move, but there are other angels that are after them as well."

"I had a feeling that there would soon be trouble looming here... Anyway, the two of you should report back to the main headquarters as planned. As for Sam and his family, they're safe and that's all that matters."

Arthur and Augustus followed Reina towards the terminal as they were ready to get back to the Order's main headquarters soon enough. Still, the prospects into facing off against the Elect was getting more monotonous than normal, for it was something that could never be taken lightly at all...

* * *

We were all back in our hotel rooms as we were dressed in clean clothes again after defeating the Kraken earlier. When nighttime came the moment the sun died down, it was time for dinner anyway as we were ready to be on the move once again. This time, it was for going towards one of the restaurants here in the resort in which it had plenty of local cuisine here. The smell of fish and seafood cooking was more than enough to put us in a frenzy as we went inside and were ready to order up.

"The gumblejack and chips sounds pretty good," said Dirk as he was looking at the menu.

"There's also the lobster rolls that the captain talked about," said Reiko.

"There's even a selection of salad and seafood chowder on hand," I said.

"Well, I'll take the seafood and fish any day," said Dirk.

"Does Sachiko approve of it?"

"Don't get started on me going for the older woman! Besides, she can't eat shellfish or pork because it's forbidden by Jewish standards."

"Maybe you can treat her to a salad," said Reiko.

"It's like Sam going for salads and Dean going for pie all time, but seriously, I'm all for the food that I taste on this vacation."

We laughed at Dirk as he had his point proven. He was getting to be more mature than normal as he was also someone who was ready to have a future in the Order of Letters as well. Still, there was six more days of vacation left, but it was ready to be spent wisely with the one thing in the world for me and that was family...

**To be continued...**


	9. Two for the Beautiful Evening

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 9: Two for the Beautiful Evening**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I woke up refreshed as I went towards the window to see the view of the ocean. After yesterday's adventure, I was more than likely to be taking Reiko and everyone towards the beach again as I was ready to put more emphasis on the remaining six days left on my vacation here in Vanizia. The morning air from outside was a brisk one as I decided to do some light duty by taking all our dirty laundry down to one of the laundromat rooms here in this resort. With a bag in my hand, I went towards the bathroom as I emptied out the hamper and was ready to wash our clothes in one of the laundromat rooms. Before I did that, I decided to go to the bathroom and take a quick shower as I wanted to start the day just right.

With my nightclothes stripped off, I stepped into the shower as I turned it on. I was basically getting into the warming water as the shower stall was a breeze due to its seating part inside of it. After the trouble I got into by destroying the Kraken yesterday, I was taking it easy as I felt more than refreshed while washing myself in there. Just as I was about to rinse off, I heard the door open as I had a feeling that I would be walked in on until I noticed someone taking their clothes off in here. When I saw the shower stall door open up, I noticed Reiko naked with her long hair down as she stepped in here to clean herself up as well.

I blushed as I saw her cleaning herself with the soap and hair care on her body as I wanted her all to myself for the day. She was more amazing than ever, even after she gave birth to the twins, as I saw her all soapy from head to toe. By the time we rinsed off, we were cleaned as we were ready to get out of the shower stall. By the time we did so, we dried ourselves off with some towels as we were ready to get dressed, but I had a feeling that some naughty instincts would come towards us too soon. It wasn't long until we brushed our teeth and hair as we were ready to start the day so readily in which we were ready to gather up Dirk and the twins in order to take a stroll towards the waterfront of Vanizia.

"It's interesting that we're here in Vanizia instead of Kanto Village," said Reiko.

"I bet that Cynthia's running a tight ship around the castle instead of the trains," I said.

"Mother may be strict, but she means well. As for Dirk and the twins, they haven't woken up yet"

"Let's hope that Dirk and the twins are up because they're most likely to have their breakfast soon enough."

By the time we got dressed, we took the rest of our dirty clothes and towels as we stuffed them into the laundry bag that was slated to go to the laundromat. When we left our hotel room, we gathered up our wallets and laundry supplies as we were ready to go to the place that was there in this vast resort. When we got there, we saw Dirk and the twins there as they were waiting patiently for us to show up. Still, we had duties to attend to as Reiko noticed Aora and Ghimru to be hungry due to their crying and fidgeting.

"Oh, dear," she said as she picked up Aora and began to nurse him. "You were very hungry, weren't you?"

"Reiko, Ghimru's not gonna take no for an answer here," said Dirk as he saw him crying in the stroller. "He gets so hungry that he doesn't want his binky."

"Hand him here," I said. "I'll calm him down." I pick up Ghimru as he stopped crying when he rested on my shoulder. "You shouldn't cry too much, alright? Aora always has first dibs before you anyway, so you need to have patience first."

I continued to hold Ghimru as he was quiet from his crying. By the time Reiko got done with Aora, she wanted to feed Ghimru as we switched babies in which our blond boy got his fill of what he needed to start the day. Still, we were hungry as we noticed the breakfast spread that was on the table earlier. The sight of blueberry scones and spinach and cheese omelets were more than enough for us to get us going as we were ready to eat our fill of breakfast. We all ate together as a family as we were also enjoying our day to the fullest, even if it meant by doing laundry here.

After breakfast, I was ready to get the laundry started as I didn't have a problem with it at all. With our clothes started up in two front loaders, I took point into getting laundry soap out of the vending bins as I put it into them, along with some change to start them up with. We were happy here, even if it meant by doing our laundry as we did it together as a family, for it was something that could never end with blood. This morning was something that we had at our disposal as we were there in the laundromat for a reason that was more than just washing and drying clothes there. It was our time well spent as we did it so well, for this was our vacation after all...

* * *

Reina was back in the castle as she was going towards my office with the fragment that she had with her. By the time she got there, she saw Cynthia at my desk as she was reading up on the possible lore from the Elder Days as usual. It was yet another awkward morning, but business was business as there was trouble brewing on the horizon. When Cynthia saw the fragment in Reina's hands, she dug into my desk as she got out the one that was brought here as they were the same thing indeed.

"You went fishing again, didn't you, Reina?" she said.

"This Word of God fragment came out of the monster that haunted the waters of Vanizia," she answered as she put it on the desk. "It also seems that this piece and the one here are yet parts that belonged to the Angel Tablet due to the writing that's been on it."

"I bet that those things are more like puzzle pieces." Cynthia picks them up as she feels a surge of energy radiating from what she experienced the moment they came together. "Looks like we have a winner after all."

"Cynthia..., those pieces can only be put together by a prophet of the Lord, but you were one of them all along?"

"I've been a wife, a mother, a stepmother, a hunter, and a train conductor, but I'm no prophet. If I really were one, there would be a slew from the Terran God's Heavenly Host arriving here in droves by now."

"I know now of why the Terran God chose His prophets wisely. It's because it mirrors that of the twelve apostles who followed His Son before his arrest that led to his trial and crucifixion during the time of the Ancient Days."

"The only prophets I know of are that nosy _Shinigami_, that potty-mouthed _Arrancar_, Kazuo from the Medical Corps, Sir Tamzen of Atreides, Nagodor Thrunvar of the Southern Stride Orcs, that lesbian High Elf treasure hunter, and the latest one who tried to make off with the fragments that were in the archives room."

"You're also one as well, Cynthia. The Terran God has His reasons to bring you back into the fold because of a purpose to bring His word to light."

"I bet that Sam's gonna have a field day the moment he gets back here..."

Cynthia and Reina left my office with the two fragments that became one as they were most likely to be going towards the Order's main headquarters to show Ginryu what was found so far. Still, there was work here, but I wasn't there as the two fragments that were there became something that can be used properly, but there would soon be some backlash from those who were willing to covet such power for their own desires as well…

* * *

After spending a day doing our laundry and tending to Dirk and the twins, Reiko and I wanted a day to ourselves as we were strolling down the waterfront where the harbor was. Still, I had faith in my young ward as he was beginning to become more capable in his duty as the role of big brother to the twins in which it was similar to Dean watching over me when I was young at the time. When Reiko and I got there, our day to ourselves was cut short, but I didn't mind it anyway as we saw them staring at the sea ships that were out there in the open waters. We all saw the tourists in the ferry boat exploring the islands that were near Vanizia as it was a breeze with the hot weather here in this seaside town.

"Take a good look at the islands over there," said Dirk as he was noticing the activity coming and going from the open sea. "No wonder many tourists come here to spend their vacation here."

"According to the hotel manager, the islands that are next to this place are known as the Islands of the Destined Ones," I said. "There's also a legendary story about it in which this town once worshiped those islands, but in many centuries, the visits declined, only to have several tourists taking snapshots of what was on those islands."

"There could be ruins there," said Reiko. "It's like those that were in Meros back on Claudius, but they might be greater than what we saw."

"Then we'll visit them before our vacation ends before going back to Kanto Village."

"We could go over there, but there's no sitter for Dirk or the twins."

"Hey, I'm old enough to look after them," he said. "I'm eleven years old and I've been helping out with them since they were born. I can't opt out of babysitting them yet."

"Is that so?" asked a familiar face as she was standing in front of him.

We saw Cynthia standing there as she didn't want Dirk to shirk his schooling duties along with tending to the twins as well. We never expected her to come here, but I had a feeling that she wasn't about to leave quietly as we speak. Still, we had to put up with her as she didn't want to leave the twins unattended without proper support in the form of someone who had experience with dealing with babies.

"You're lucky that you dodged a bullet, but you're not getting away from your duties with school, Dirk Matheson," she said. "I looked into your hotel room and there was no journal in it."

"Son-of-a-bitch...," he said.

"I don't like that language from you, especially from an eleven-year-old Cat Sidhe boy."

"You better do what she says," I said. "Besides, you can't get away from that catch on our vacation that easily."

"Okay, okay; I'll go to the bookstore and get one of those empty journals and a pen to write in, but I hope that it's just for this vacation."

Cynthia grabbed the baby stroller as she was wheeling the twins with Dirk following her. As for me and Reiko, however, we finally had the day to ourselves again as we were most likely to be willing to take the ferry to the islands near this town. It was a short reprieve for the two of us, but we would end up going back to the hotel resort sooner or later, for we had our work cut out for us one slow step at a time...

* * *

Dean was back from his hunting mission as he was ready to report in the moment he came back to the castle. He was tired as he noticed Cynthia not there in which he noticed the completed piece of the Word of God fragment in my office on my desk. He never expected anything like it to come here as he heard of the possible rumors about the Word of God tablet fragments appearing out of nowhere, especially when it came to the ones that came out of me and Shigeru. Just as he was about to pick them up, he saw Kevin come here into my office as he was drawn to them like a moth drawn to a flame. It was like the two pieces in the archives room in the main headquarters as it had the same writing on it as well, for this was yet another piece of a puzzle that was in need of completion.

"I never expected those to come here before, but here they are," said Kevin.

"Looks like the pieces of what was inside of Sam and Shigeru have gotten more complicated," said Dean as he was looking at the fragment on my desk. "It's kind of ironic that this piece of jumbo puzzle must have its perks somewhere 'cause according to Ginryu, someone tried to make off with the fragment piece that came together with another one that bonded with it."

"Still, Cynthia went towards Vanizia this morning, but she always has those feelings that there would be little help with the twins with Dirk doing all the legwork."

"Hey, I looked after Sam since he was a baby, but it toughened me up to be the protective type. Still, Cynthia is more of a lioness that is known to protect everyone, including the kids."

"Didn't she put you and Sam through summer school?"

"She put us into schooling because she didn't want us to fall under the cracks. Even though we went all those years ago, we played in the swimming pond near the castle after learning our work. She may be tough, but she means well for us 'cause she's the type that is on the stubborn side."

Both Dean and Kevin had their point as they were waiting for all of us to get back home in which we were all in Vanizia. They were ready to wait for me, but still, they had to be on their guard in which there was the Word of God fragments that were returning to this day and age in which there would be hell on the sidelines if they ended up in the wrong hands...

* * *

Reiko and I were inside of the ferry as we were ready to visit the island that off Vanizia's coast. The ride was simply a dream as we were even surrounded by many tourists that were also wanting to visit the islands as well. We noticed them to be beautiful the moment when the ferry was about to touch down at the harbor that was there. By the time the boat landed, we got out of there as we were exploring the island ruins that have been abandoned for centuries, for they were very older than all of us combined. Still, we had to obey the rules into not getting into further areas and stay with the group as we saw the inside of the ruins in all their glory.

"This place is ancient," I said. "It's been ages since it was in its heyday."

"Sammy, look over there," said Reiko as she saw a mural on the wall where a stone slab stood. "That mural in these ruins is a picture of _us_ again... I know that we now have a purpose to put a stop to the Elect's plans."

"I have a feeling that whoever painted that mural was more than likely to be welcoming us here for one purpose alone."

The tourists that were in our group were staring at us as they were even looking at the mural on the wall. It was something that we never got used to before as we were surrounded by those who were curious about us. Still, we had to deal with plenty of things that were swinging our way as we were most likely to be doing our part as the Destiny of Worlds. We never expected this much celebrity status before, but we had to deal with it as we were more than just an Elder and his beloved wife.

"Oh, dear…," said Reiko as she saw many tourists stare at her with such enthusiasm.

"You sure look like the lady in the painting," said a little boy who was with his parents.

"Yes, I do, but-"

"Coming through! Nothing to see here, folks!"

The sound of Chitorin's loud voice was heard in a sea of tourists as we saw her and Veshka arrive in the nick of time to save us from such mobbing and scrutiny. It was also at that moment that we saw Castiel come out of nowhere as he took all of us out of the ruins and forward towards an inn that was near a serene beach. It was a great save as we were saved from some nosy tourists, but there would soon be a time when we would end up going back there, only to end up fulfilling yet another sex-filled omen that would avert another calamity in the making.

"You sure have the paparazzi all over you," said Chitorin.

"We were only looking into the ruins here," said Reiko.

"Most tourists can be monotonous at times, but the pair of you are in for another night of pleasure," said Veshka. "If Castiel hadn't told us about those islands in time, then you would've been swamped by many people who view you two as celebrity status right now."

"It'll be time for the ferry boat to leave at two o'clock soon, so we better get back to the mainland," I said. "Dirk's probably getting fed up with Cynthia forcing him to write in his journal instead of playing in the pool or beach."

"They were already notified with the situation here, Sam," said Castiel. "They will be okay by the time the two of you get back to the mainland."

"What's going on here, anyway?" I noticed Castiel fish out a box of condoms as he handed them to me. "It's yet another sexy romp in the ruins, I take it?"

"There will be a full moon tonight and the two of you must return to the ruins when the evening hits. If not, then this town will suffer from the Ten Biblical Plagues in the Book of Exodus."

"Ten plagues?" said Reiko as she gripped my hand tightly.

"Been there, done that," said Chitorin. "Besides, these ruins were calling to you the moment you guys booked a week's vacation, but I bet that Reina's most likely to be coming back to see that you two are more than just tourists that see the sights."

"It seems that the two of you have your evening planned after all," said Veshka. "If it all goes well, then we will do this town wonders."

"There's also the presence of the Elect," I said cautiously. "I know now that I have to keep all my happy pills in check or else they'll strike anyone who speaks against them. This isn't the first time we faced them and it won't be the last, either."

My warning against the Elect was most likely to be something that can't be ignored as I wanted to have all the happiness and joy within me or else Alecrast would be doomed. I let out a can of worms since I killed Severin a month ago as I had to have all the support within me to boost up the raw power that I had, for the Elect would end up being here in Vanizia without warning if we weren't careful…

* * *

Dirk was writing in the journal that he purchased earlier as he was under the watchful eye of Cynthia, who was busy feeding the twins with the formula that was issued by the Medical Corps. Even though he was starting to get bored, he was ready to finish up his entry in his journal that had a blue cover with a seashell pattern on it as he was about to sneak out of the hotel room. Just as he was about to do so, he saw the door open as he noticed Dean and Kevin coming inside in which they were concerned about what was going on so far. It was something that couldn't be taken lightly, but everyone here had to listen to every detail that was about to occur.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Cynthia as she was finished with the twins while putting them into their little beds. "You know that Sam's gonna be pissed if he finds his vacation to be interrupted."

"We heard it from the horse's mouth since Reina told us about what's gonna happen," said Kevin.

"I thought this was gonna be a kick-ass vacation," said Dirk.

"Listen up," said Reina as she entered into the hotel room. "There's going to be further danger here if Sam and Reiko don't fulfill their interlude tonight."

Everyone saw Reina go towards the sink near the mini-fridge as she turned it on. To her shock, she saw the clear water turning into blood as it was a sign of the Ten Biblical Plagues in the Book of Exodus. Even Dean was shocked to see something like that as he was regretting his mockery towards me about my studies over the years.

"Sammy, I should've listened to your stories a little more…," he said as he saw the blood coming from the faucet. "It's days like this that I should've focused on more mythos than lore..."

"It's the first Biblical Plague…," said Reina as she turned off the water. "There will be more coming if Sam and Reiko don't unleash their sensual energy in time."

"I knew it…," said Cynthia. "It's the Plague of Blood that was the first one to cause a chain reaction in the Book of Exodus in the Ancient Days. The next nine were sure to follow: the Plague of Frogs, the Plague of Lice, the Plague of Flies and Gnats, the Plague Upon Livestock, the Plague of Boils, the Plague of Fiery Hail, the Plague of Locusts, the Plague of Darkness, and the Plague Upon the Firstborn. Those ten Plagues were started the moment Rameses refused to let Moses and his people leave Egypt in the Ancient Days. This chain reaction started the moment that Sam and Reiko went to those islands near Vanizia's waters, but if they don't do what they are intended to do, this town will become another plague-stricken ancient Egypt in a much backwards kind of way in mind."

"I bet that Sammy doesn't know about this yet," said Dean.

"He'll know, but he'll also be our savior when this night is over," said Reina.

Everyone was rooting for me to avert the ten Biblical Plagues as this must be stopped before the remaining nine come to pass. This calamity was just a taste of what was yet to come if Reiko and I didn't do our part just yet, for this set of Biblical Plagues must not come to pass at any time soon...

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was at the inn as I had been forced to clean myself in order to do my part into what needed to be done. When I stepped into the shower, I turned on the hot water as I noticed Reiko getting in here while she had her own clothes taken off for a reason. We were cleaning ourselves with the special soap that was crafted by the local islanders as we were all soapy with it. Still, I had a feeling that I would soon get that feeling to take Reiko again as we later rinsed off and turned off the water in the shower. When we dried off with towels, we dressed in white robes as we were ready to go back towards the ruins without further interruptions from the tourists after hours.

When we left our room at the inn, we saw Chitorin and Veshka standing in front of us as they were ready to escort us to where we needed to go to. It was also at that moment that I had the box of condoms that Castiel gave me as I was ready to use them wisely in which I stuffed them into my pocket while I left with Reiko out the door. It was night as the sun was going down in which we noticed that there were no tourist ferries running right now. We were ready to go back to the ruins as we followed Chitorin and Veshka there without wearing any sandals on our feet, for we were about to go towards further levels without attracting any attention from the locals.

"It's awkward that we don't have anything on our feet," said Reiko as she clung to my side.

"Back in the day, these ruins were a temple to honor the Destiny of Worlds," said Chitorin.

"There should be an altar room here," I said as I noticed a draft in one of the walls.

"You have a keen sense that finds things, Sam," said Veshka as she walks towards the wall in which it opens up in front of her. "By the gods... There's a vast room within this place..."

"By the way, where is Castiel?" asked Reiko.

"You mean Ken Doll?" said Chitorin. "He went to the mainland to deal with a little unfinished business. He'll be late, but not out of the fight just yet 'cause he's got this reborn former demon that sure wants to get into his pants."

"You better hurry, both of you," said Veshka as she spots a flashlight in the distance. "Your destiny awaits you to do your part."

"We'll do it," I said as I looked at Reiko with such sincerity and sensual overload. "Well, are you ready for it?" Reiko nods. "Then, let's go there."

Reiko and I went towards the room beneath the wall as it closed up behind us. We were in a vast room as it had yet another stone altar at the end that was big enough for us to sit into. When we got there, we removed our robes as we were naked in here in all our glory. I was itching to bring Reiko to pleasure as I was kissing her soft lips. I was giving her more pleasure than normal as I was even touching at her soft breasts. It wasn't long until we were on the stone altar as I was on top of Reiko with such intensity indeed. I was touching her with the most intense caresses that stimulated her in which she felt her nipples hardening up. She was wanting me as she felt my gentle fingers touch the soft flesh between her legs.

It was at that moment that I was wanting Reiko even further as I felt my member hardening up in which I got out the box of condoms and took one out. When I unwrapped it and placed it on my member, I spread Reiko's legs open as I dove deep inside of her. She was on fire as she felt me thrusting back and forth while she felt my hot breath against her neck. I was having more of her as I was even bringing her forward into such greater pleasures than normal. I was all over her as I felt my own senses taking over by bringing ourselves more of what was within us than what we were used to so far.

I was giving Reiko my all as I felt my heart racing with such excitement. I was functioning to a much greater extent as I felt Reiko's body demanding more of what I was giving her. I heard her crying for more as she was holding onto me for dear life. She was craving more of that energy as I was touching at her soft breasts in which we were almost at our climax. Our excitement became more intense than normal as we were beyond the finishing point of our interlude due to what we were doing so far. In that moment, our energy became so potent that a blast of raw power broke through the ceiling in one fell swoop the moment we finally reached our climax.

I was tired when I pulled out of Reiko as I removed the spent condom and put it into the wastebasket near the stone altar. When I looked at her, she was smiling as she was fully sated with what I did with her earlier. When we saw the hole in the ceiling, we noticed the latest threat being averted as we did our part as the Destiny of Worlds. By the time we put on our robes, we went towards the wall entrance as it was still closed due to what occurred earlier. We were trapped in here until we noticed the wall open up again, only to see Chitorin and Veshka standing in front of us in order to return us back to the mainland.

"The mainland's been scared of what's been going on at the resort," said Chitorin as she showed us her tablet with the headlines on screen. "'Strange occurrence happening in the form of water turning into blood, only to return to its purity.' You two really are the Destiny of Worlds."

"The Plague of Blood...," I said. "It was the first Biblical Plague to start the other nine."

"And the calamity is averted, thanks to you and Reiko," said Veshka.

"I hope that Mother, Dirk and the babies are okay," said Reiko.

"I'm hoping the same thing because if the Elect have their way with the people here, they would destroy these ruins first."

"We would go back, but there are no ferry boats to the mainland," I said. "Still, I have a feeling that Vanizia's citizens would embrace this miracle so far..."

And my gut feeling was right on the money as I sensed the calamity of the Ten Biblical Plagues being averted at the last minute. When we left the ruins, we saw the full moon shining brightly on Alecrast as it was a godsend that we were there to release our sensual energy in the nick of time, for we couldn't let ourselves cave in to the Elect's whim, no matter what was thrown at us...

* * *

Dean was in the front lobby as he noticed the fountain squirting blood instead of clear water. He was caught in a terrible Biblical Plague as he sensed that the Elect would be close by in hindsight. Just as he was about to scope out the rest of the resort's infrastructure, he saw one of the Elect standing in front of him as it was a female one dressed in white clothing that covered her sickly grey skin. He noticed her to be an assassin as she was armed with a pair of swords in her hands. With his own sword and Ruger in his hands, he was ready to subdue the renegade angel as she was about to make her next move in order to complete her goals under Esau's orders.

"Dean Winchester, I presume," she said. "It's been ages since our former commander raised your past self from the clutches of Hell, only to have the Mark of Cain branded on his arm."

"I heard all about it," he said as he raised up the Ruger. "You're one of those diseased Elect who's been causing trouble here on this planet."

"Where is your brother? Where is his wife?"

"I won't let you go near him or her, you diseased bitch! If you wanna face something, then face _me_!"

"I'm only here for your brother and Lady Reiko and nothing more."

"Back away, Elina!" said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere.

The renegade angel was facing her former commander as he was armed with his sword in his hand. He was there to prevent the Elect from causing trouble here in Vanizia as he would stop at nothing to put them in their place once again, for their freedom will be ground to a halt. Castiel was facing the assassin as she was ready to stand her ground against him, for she was there to please Esau and the others in their thirst for dominance of other humans, even if it meant by further destruction.

"It's been a long time..., Castiel," said Elina. "I see that you're more pious than ever the moment you defied your superiors in their support for the Apocalypse back in the Elder Days."

"Your support for Alecrast's calamity will never come to pass, Elina," he said. "Esau and the rest of the Elect will face a bigger wrath than what our Father's Heavenly Host dishes out."

"The last time we met, you spoke out against us for siding with our glorious brother over our Father. This time, you're siding with the Destiny of Worlds because of what those two nitwits would have at their disposal. Sooner or later, every human on this planet will bow to us in all their glory, even if it meant by obeying our Father's will."

"Your siding with Lucifer meant your downfall the moment you and your fellow comrades goaded our Father into destroying Sodom and Gomorrah in which it led to your capture and imprisonment."

"Esau will fulfill a much grander purpose when he rules both Heaven _and_ Hell! Very soon, we'll bend the humans to our will and the Destiny of Worlds will never exist anymore!"

"You listen here, you sickly bitch!" yelled Dean as he was armed with the Fist of Hanyar on his hand. "Sam and Reiko may have plenty of obstacles, but we'll always be there to back them up! As for your leader and the rest of your pals, there will be a reckoning in the form of two people that I know dearly and they'll never falter under the likes of _you_!"

Elina stood firm against Dean's threat as she was ready to resume her dirty work within the Elect. Just as she was about to do so, she noticed the fountain in the lobby spouting clear water instead of blood as she noticed her plans to cause the Ten Biblical Plagues go belly-up. When she left the hotel resort, she saw the sky dazzling with many stars and a powerful surge of energy coming from the islands as she was angry with the outcome that came to be. With her swords out in her hands, she was ready to go towards the islands until she was stopped by Castiel, who caught up with her and was ready to do battle with his sword in his hands.

"Your fight is with me, Elina," he said as he clashed swords with her.

"You have no say in our affairs, Castiel, for the Elect will use our Father's principles to our own advantage just to get what we want," she said as she clashed back. "Back in the early days, you taught me how to stand my ground in order to fight my battles, but now that we're enemies, I'll stand up for myself in this bout."

"You were my greatest student, but you sided with Lucifer in his rebellion against our Father in which you bore a grudge against the same people that spawned in His image."

"Humans are nothing but trash, Castiel! They are like cockroaches and fleas that infest one part of the galaxy and the only way to eradicate them is to bend them to our will in order to kill them."

"Our Father always loved us just as much as His creations, but when Lucifer rebelled against Him, you, Esau, and the remaining three under my command betrayed me the moment you sided with our ne'er-do-well brother."

"Lucifer stood up for all of us angels, not the human trash that pollutes this galaxy! The only mistake that our Father made was to send Michael to eliminate our beloved brother in which he was put in his cage for all eternity! When you spoke against us, Esau and the rest of us in the Elect swore our revenge against you the moment we were sealed up in our own prison! For centuries, our consciousness swirled all over Earth in the form of the Seven Deadly Sins that we all know today, but one demon changed all that when he freed us, only to be put back into our prison by a righteous man in uniform!"

"Gregory Thrippe had his reasons to put you back in your prison until Severin planned to get himself killed in order to let you out. With the prophecy of the Destiny of Worlds set into motion, there is no safe haven for you or the rest of the Elect, for you will never bend anyone or subjugate them to your twisted will you inherited from our Father."

Both Castiel and Elina continued to clash swords as they were fighting outside of the resort. Both angels were duking it out with their weapons until one of them heard a screeching call that appeared out of nowhere. Elina heard it as it was none other than the cry from her comrades in which she fled for another day. Even though Castiel was ready to catch up with her, he was starting to get tired from his clash against her as he had other prior engagements in mind. It wasn't long until Dean ran out of the resort as he saw Castiel put away his sword for another day. Even though the crisis here in Vanizia was averted, the battle against the Elect was far from over as there would be further retaliation from them soon enough, but not yet.

"So, where did the sickly bitch go?" he said.

"Elina fled the moment her comrades called her back to them," answered Castiel.

"Elina, huh? She must be a total badass with the sword after you clashed with her."

"Elina was more of an assassin than a soldier in the garrison during my days in it. Now that's she's out and freed after being set in her cage with her fellow comrades, she's poised to stop Sam and Reiko before they gain more holy providence in their purpose as the Destiny of Worlds."

"Then you have my support in this fight 'cause I'm gonna bring some justice with what I got in the Fist of Hanyar on me. We're not gonna be backing down just yet, 'cause we still have a stake in this battle against the Elect."

Dean made his point clear as he was ready to pledge his support for my purpose as part of the Destiny of Worlds. Still, the Elect may have been beaten for another day, there would still be retaliation that would be waiting in the wings if we weren't careful in this ongoing battle so far...

* * *

Totsuka was looking around all over the place in Shironami Temple as he was even wanting to get materials to build better weapons against monsters and other forms of evil. After hearing all the scuttlebutt about the latest calamity being averted, he decided to go towards a room that he never went to before. It was a place that had a lantern in it as it was as big as a searchlight. He also noticed that there was a large wick in the center of it in which it needed to be lit as well. He found one of the five lanterns to weaken the Elect's hold over the humans as he found a box of matches that was on the floor.

By the time he picked them up, he took one of them out and struck it on the box side in which a flame sparked from it. In that moment, he threw it at the wick of the lantern as a roaring flame appeared in a bluish hue that illuminated the entire room. With the first lantern lit, he was good to go as he left the room with Charlie coming forth to see what he was doing. She noticed the huge lantern lit as it had a power that would signal a further call to action against the Elect, for the Destiny of Worlds was here to stay from now on.

"It's been two weeks since we set up shop here," said Totsuka.

"As for that lantern, it's not from the Justice League," said Charlie.

"That baby is one of the five lanterns that can weaken the Elect's power one sleazeball at a time."

"If that lantern is lit, then it can be a beacon to light everything just like it was in _The Two Towers_."

"It's been ages since we heard about Middle Earth's finest in the form of a huge lantern, but there's also the fact the Elect will stop at nothing to silence Sam and his family."

"If they do, then they'll end up getting hit with a huge twenty-side dungeon dice. I may be rusty on my skills, but I'm sure as hell that the creepy scum that nearly turned Heinlein into _1984_ will get their due."

"We're getting the Order their support they need. As for Sam and his family, may the Force be with them."

"Speaking of which..."

Charlie began to feel at the lower part of her stomach as she began to feel at a tiny pulsation within her. She was pregnant with Totsuka's child as she was eager to carry it in order to continue the legacy of weaponmaking until the end of time. It was bizarre for a bisexual nerd like her to be reborn, only to rule Shironami Temple above Heinlein as she was now paired with Totsuka, who knows her very well since the time of the Elder Days.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Totsuka, but we're gonna be expecting a future weaponmaker in the process," said Charlie.

"Let me guess, you're expecting, aren't you?" he said.

"It's bizarre that I may have given up my old habits, but this new one is gonna be a first for me."

"I bet that this future weaponmaker's got a long way to go so far, but it's gonna be a slow process to begin with."

Totsuka began to feel at the tiny pulsation within Charlie's womb as he was ready to cement his status as someone who would be ready to welcome the future with what he had in his craft. Both he and Charlie were most likely to be ready to keep the future of kicking ass and taking names up to total fruition, for they were ready to stamp their claim in their existence in their fight against anything evil in their midst...

* * *

Reiko and I went towards a secluded beach as we saw the stars shining brightly. The place itself had rocks and a cave that were near the water as we sat there on a smooth rocky surface near the sand and water. Still, we had to get back to the mainland as we needed to tend to Dirk and the twins the moment we returned, for they were worried about us indeed. Even though we were dressed in our robes, we continued to stare at the ocean as the moon was shining brightly over it. With the latest calamity averted, we were ready to return to the mainland, but our night alone wasn't over yet. The warm air still clung the evening as we were most likely to be driven to enjoy what we had before going back to our family duties, for I wanted to take Reiko again before the night was over.

"It's bizarre that our evening together became yet another interlude to unleash our sexual energy," I said as I gazed at the moon. "Come to think of it..." I stare at the large breasts that were exposed in Reiko's robe. "We'll probably do this before going back to the mainland."

"Sammy...," she said to me as she felt my hands touching her breasts. "If we get back to the mainland, we'll be swamped by Dirk and the twins."

"Cynthia's with them and she's very strict in what goes on the moment we're away."

"Tomorrow will be the same, but tonight is the best of all."

"It'll also be our first anniversary next month, but we're most likely to be spending it somewhere secluded. We may have our duties for work and family, but we also have to have our time alone as well. That's what puts us in balance with what we do together."

It was at that moment that I was ready to take Reiko again before the evening was over as I was kissing her all over her body. She was wanting more of my touch as she felt my fingers touch at the soft flesh between her legs. I wanted her all to myself as I was ready to have my way with her the moment I took off my robe and went behind her. When I took off her own robe, I was ready to pounce as I heard her moan for my soft touch.

I was ready to get out yet another condom as I put it on my hardening member, which was ready to do its work. By the time I entered deep inside of Reiko, I was caressing her body as I was feeling at her soft breasts. I was in the doggy style position as I was giving my wife all the pleasure that she needed to calm the itch from below. With Reiko balancing herself on a rock to do this position, she felt me thrusting backwards and forwards as she was wanting more of me. With every gentle caress, she was in such an erotic state as I was giving her more pleasure than normal. I was also in such a mode of ecstasy as I was all over Reiko in which I felt the entire heat of her body welcoming me every step of the way.

By the time we reached our climax, I felt Reiko gushing with excitement as she couldn't get enough of me. The flow of her own sensual energy became like water as she was beyond the climax in which I was nearing my own. The very feel of my livelihood lining the inside of the condom I wore was more than enough to keep me lubricated until I reached my own climax in the end. We were tired from our interlude as I pulled out of Reiko and remove the condom from my spent member, only to have it buried into the sand due to the fact that there is no garbage cans near this secluded beach. When I looked at Reiko, she was fully sated from the pleasure that I gave her as we both decided to take a dip into the ocean to wash off before returning to the inn.

"It seems that we can't get enough of each other," I said as I sat down in the warm water of the ocean. "After this interlude, we're most likely to be returning to our work with our family back on the mainland."

"I know that this night is for us, but it's only for tonight," said Reiko as she came into the water with me. "This is something that we'll cherish together, but there will also be our wedding anniversary as well."

"I know what that means, but it'll be a while before we have more surprises along the way."

"Sammy, when we get back to Kanto Village, can we... have something like we did just for tonight?"

"I don't see why not, but with work and family on our resume, we're most likely to be having our lives put to the fullest so far."

"I love you, Sammy..."

"I love you, too, Reiko..."

Without warning, we heard the sound of a boat horn blaring in the distance. When we put on our robes, we saw a light shining towards the secluded beach as there was a boat approaching towards the harbor. With the box of condoms shoved into my robe, I followed Reiko towards the inn as we saw the boat pull in, only to see a familiar face jump out of it. I had a feeling that Dean would show up as he was most likely to be seeing us back towards the resort after what he witnessed earlier, for he had a feeling that he would go back into battle to face the Elect for another day.

"Looks like you two went skinny dipping," he said.

"Very funny, Dean," I said.

"If you're worried about Dirk and the twins, Cynthia's still on guard duty and she is more like a grizzly bear than a lioness over there at the resort."

"Did something happen, Brother?" asked Reiko.

"The water supply at the resort became bloody until it became clear again. Also, I saw one of those sickly Elect scum that picked a fight with Cass earlier, only to report back to her comrades for another day."

"It's not the only reason why the renegade angel fled," I said as I began to sense something out of the ordinary with my raw power. "The lantern at Shironami Temple in Heinlein has been lit by Totsuka in which there's a huge chance that will weaken the Elect's hold on the humans here on Alecrast. There's also a sight of a future weaponmaker over there as well."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sam?"

"The White Lady is with child..., Totsuka's child... As for the lantern in Shironami Temple in Heinlein, it's lit to weaken the Elect in which it will be put in our favor. We can win this and we'll make sure that no one will suffer from their twisted will again."

"Well, it's been fun, but we're not gonna hear the last of the Elect yet..."

We saw the moon going down as we saw the bottom of the sky becoming day in a slow pace. The evening was over as we all saw the sun coming up to start a new day. It was a beautiful evening, but it was also a day dawning as the sunrise was a sign that there were only five days left on my vacation before going home to Kanto Village. It was fun, but there was plenty of surprises that came forward to help us in our time of need, for the Elect wasn't about to give up the fight just yet...

**To be continued...**


	10. The Commander and the Assassin

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 10: The Commander and the Assassin**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Castiel was up after four hours of sleep in which he was up and alert after sleeping in a hotel room. Even though he went up against Elina so harshly after the failed attempt to usher in the Ten Biblical Plagues last night, he was ready to make his next move as he removed his robe and went towards the bathroom. A fresh shower was doing him good as he turned on the hot water in which it wasn't blood this time, for he was getting ready to start the day by tracking down one of the Elect who was fleeing towards her comrades. The soap and hair care kept Castiel soapy as he was starting to feel much better in which he was more than ready to get moving the moment he got done.

When he rinsed himself off, he stepped out of the shower as he dried himself off with a towel and later put it into the hamper. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw fresh clothes on the bed as he put them on in which he was dressed for combat from the light turquoise shirt to his black pants and combat boots. With his sword and hip holster put on for last, he was ready to go as he left the hotel room and was ready to leave until he was spotted by Reina, who was concerned about last night's incident here in the resort.

"You're going after the one you clashed against, aren't you?" she said.

"Lady Reina, I have unfinished business with Elina," answered Castiel.

"You're walking on eggshells the moment you square off against the Elect, but you should also be careful in your crusade against them. They sure have a grudge against you, so I suggest that you watch your back."

"Esau and his followers won't get far towards me because when they see me, they'll focus all their energy on me. They were my responsibility before they sided with Lucifer, but their presence has worn out their welcome here on Alecrast."

"I see what you mean, but you're not alone in this fight, Castiel. Sam and Reiko will vanquish the darkness that they bring and it will be fulfilled, I kid you not."

Reina's words rang into Castiel as he was ready to go after all. Still, he had to face off against his former subordinates as they were causing much trouble and strife here on Alecrast, for it will come to an end the moment the Destiny of Worlds does its part to put them in their place. It was a crucial time to go up against them, but there would soon be backers who support the Elect one slow step of the way...

* * *

I woke up in my bed at the inn as I stared at the clock on the wall. It was ten in the morning as I was up and alert. It wasn't long until I noticed Reiko coming in here as she brought our clean clothes here to get into before returning to the resort on the mainland. The interlude we had made us more connected to one another as we were ready to return to our daily familial duties the moment we catch the ferry back to Vanizia. By the time we went downstairs to the lobby, we noticed Dean sprawled on the couch as he was also tired from his long night of fighting off the Elect. I didn't want to bother him as he needed as much sleep as he could get, for he pulled an all-nighter like the rest of us.

By the time Reiko and I gathered our things from our room at the inn, we were ready to pay our bill here as we noticed a short elderly woman appear at the front desk. She was old indeed as she was also wise in her years as well, for she was someone that would be a proven asset to our fight against the Elect soon enough. From what I saw of her, she was someone who was toughened by the rough years of her life, only to see danger come and go along the way.

"We're here to pay our bill," said Reiko as she got out her purse.

"Are you kidding me?" said the old woman. "Your stay is on the house after you pulled off another night of sex-filled passion in those ruins."

"You're Sybil Bonnefoy, aren't you?" I said as I was astonished to see her managing the inn.

"And you're Sam Winchester in the flesh. I've been aware of what you did when Severin planned and planted his little seed into letting out the Elect and I was right about that one."

"You knew of me and Reiko the moment we came here last night."

"Your brother, the typical Neanderthal he is, crashed on the couch instead of one of the rooms here on this island. He's lucky that his wife popped up in the neighborhood to prevent him from dropping without sleep."

"Magda was here?"

"She's in the kitchen making some dim sum for lunch, but there's still the continental breakfast in there as well."

Reiko and I went towards the kitchen as I noticed Magda hard at work cooking dim sum with plenty of rice balls to compliment the meal. To my surprise, I sensed that the load in her belly had gotten bigger as it was protruding from the red dress that she wore. I couldn't wait to tell Dean about her coming here as I even noticed Cynthia, Dirk, and the twins in the kitchen as well. I had a feeling that they would show up here after last night's adventure, for we were all together as a family for the time being.

"It's about time that you woke up," said Cynthia as she was busy cooking some scones in the oven.

"You must've taken the ferry here," I said.

"We _would've_ stayed put at the resort, but it's been on lockdown by the Cross Corps," said Magda as she finished up the dim sum. "It's also great that I took the train out of Sgriccia and made it here with Dean and Kevin before last night's debacle at the resort."

"There's also the fact that the blast of raw power can accelerate things, but

"I see that Kevin's not here, is he?" said Reiko.

"Kevin stood put to wait for Ginryu to come to the resort after last night's trouble over there," said Dirk. "You guys should've seen it when Reina turned on the sink to see that blood come out of it for a brief moment until it became plain water again."

"I hope that a cleanup crew fixes the problem..."

"Reina's been at the resort telling her nephew about what went on there, but as soon as it's okay to return, we'll all sail back to the mainland to get the go-ahead," said Cynthia.

"Don't forget, it's the first day of June," said Dirk. "Summer is already here, but we have five more days to go before we get home to Kanto Village..." He notices Magda clutching at her stomach as she feels her water breaking. "Speaking of go-ahead..."

I saw Magda stoop to her knees as she felt a stabbing pain in her body. She was scared to death as her scream even shook the entire inn in which Dean was up and awake. He heard her crying from the kitchen as he was up on his feet when he came in here to her aid. He had a feeling that she would suffer a miscarriage as he was scared for the safety of both her and the unborn package within her womb.

"Hang in there, Magda," I said as I helped her up to her feet.

"It's not time yet," she said as she was shaking with fear.

"It sucks that there's no staff from the Medical Corps here," said Dean as he was worried about Magda's health. "I really wished that Reuben stuck around with us instead of hanging around the castle."

"Please, don't fret, Brother," said Reiko as she also helped Magda along out of the kitchen. "We'll think of something, just have faith."

We took Magda out of the kitchen as Dean followed us towards a vacant room that wasn't put upstairs this time. We were concerned about Magda as I sensed that something accelerated her pregnancy the moment she came here as I had a bad feeling that help would arrive too late. Even Dean was scared to death for her as he didn't want to leave her side just yet, for he didn't want to lose her after what occurred last night.

"We need hot water and towels," I said as I was opening up the covers of the bed while propping it up with extra pillows. "This isn't the first time I helped deliver a baby and it's not the last, either."

"I have some towels," said Reiko as she set them down on the nightstand.

"Here's the hot water," said Dean as he got a tub of it in his hands.

"We need to remove her undergarments," I said. "But first, we all need to wash our hands before delivering the babies."

I took charge as I went towards the bathroom and washed my hands along with Dean and Reiko. We were ready to deliver what was inside of Magda as we returned to her aid, only to see an Orcress coming in here with a medical bag in her hands. I never saw her before as she had orange hair and blue eyes in which she was dressed in Orkish clothing complete with an apron around her waist. She was there to help deliver Magda's unborn offspring as she removed her bloomers and spread her legs wide open.

"I had a feeling that Mumsy foretold this quick pace in the babies," she said as she put on some latex gloves. "Even _I _know this feeling since I birthed my own kin, who are up and out of the house."

"Wait, you're Kalindra Bonnefoy," said Magda as she was struggling to push.

"You're lucky that my husband, the hunter with the keen sense he has in him, told me about this bizarre omen in mind."

"We'll help you," said Reiko as she was standing by Magda's side. "I'm no stranger to giving birth since my sons arrived in the world, but I can't let Sister suffer too much."

"You better hurry," I said. "One of them could come out at any minute."

"That's impossible," said Magda. "It can't be too soon!"

I heard her screaming in pain as Dean came to her aid in which he held her hand. With Reiko on hand into consoling her, she sensed that the first baby was coming out just as much as me in which I grabbed the towel and was ready to see the birthing process through. With Kalindra on hand into seeing the head of the baby coming out, I noticed her gently pull it further along in which I saw it to be someone who was a spitting image of Dean, who was watching from the sidelines. When I caught it in the towel, I noticed Kalindra getting out her surgical equipment as she took out her surgical scissors in the nick of time. When she gently cut the cord from the baby and tied it up, I showed it in the towel as it was crying really loudly for everyone to see and hear. Even Dean was stunned to see his future child in front of him as it was someone that he would protect a lot more.

"It's a girl," I said as I set the baby into a sturdy cradle.

"Wait, that's not all!" cried Magda as she was pushing once again.

The other baby was on hand into coming out into the world as Kalindra was ready to deliver it into the world just like the other one. By the time it was pulled out of there very gently, I caught in time as it was crying loudly for all of us to hear. When I showed it to Dean again, he was in for double the pleasure and fun in which he saw the other twin crying after the cord was cut and tied.

"It's another girl," I said.

"Oh, let's hear it for the ladies," said Dean as he had tears in his eyes.

"Thank goodness...," said Reiko as she was comforting Magda after giving birth.

"Looks like the lucky father and relatives helped out this time," said Kalindra as she got out the afterbirth from Magda's body. "I'm surprised that Reuben and his crew haven't shown up yet, but at least we got our work done."

"I can't wait to try out some dim sum," said Magda as she was exhausted from giving birth.

"So, what names have you picked out for our daughters?" asked Dean as he was staring at me.

"That's up to you and Magda to decide, not me," I answered.

"Dahlia and Mizuki," she said as she was getting tired. "Their names will be Dahlia and Mizuki."

"Are those the names that you and Dean decided to pick out?" Magda nods sincerely. "Then let their names suit them for all eternity, for the proud father here's got two of his own this time."

"Very funny..., bitch," said Dean as he smiled.

"Jerk..."

I smiled happily as I was grateful that my nieces were born into this world on this June 1st. We were all happy as we were also on hand into tending ot Dean and Magda's daughters in which we cleaned them up to where they were tended to. The closeness of family brought us together even more as I went towards the bathroom to wash my hands again, only to return to the kitchen to help Cynthia finish up in there with the food that was prepared for our brunch. I was right on the money as I sensed Dean and Magda's twin daughters coming in full force just like Aora and Ghimru after tangling against Severin back on Earendil nearly five months ago. I was grateful that Dahlia and Mizuki were born as they had Dean and Magda's blood in their veins, for they had a future in the Order as well...

* * *

Kevin was overseeing the cleanup effort in the resort after several complaints about blood coming from the faucets, fountain, and even the toilets. He never saw the management so upset as they noticed the Cross Corps hard at work looking into what went on last night in which the incident of the Ten Biblical Plagues were averted before anything else happened. It wasn't long until Reina was on hand into making sure that no one drank the blood from the faucets as she noticed Yashamaru here on the scene as well. He was aware of what occurred here last night as he even noticed a trace of angelic dust near the fountain, for one of the Elect had been here before leaving.

"They were banking on the Ten Biblical Plagues to occur," he said.

"After seeing the blood coming from the faucets, everyone's scared to death," said Kevin.

"The renegade angel, Elina was here, wasn't she?"

"She was until she fled the moment she was called back by her superior," said Reina.

"Elina may be dangerous, but she's also the spy and seeker who reports back to the Elect's leader, Esau."

"She may be gone, but she won't revel in the Ten Biblical Plagues any time soon," said Kevin.

"That's not the only reason why she left. She departed due to one of the lanterns that were lit in Shironami Temple in the town of Heinlein, where Totsuka and Charlie now live at. There are four more temple lanterns that need to be lit as well, for they can't fall victim of the Elect's thirst for dominance over the human population here on Alecrast."

"As soon as we find the other four lanterns, the better we have a chance to defeat the Elect and its backers," said Reina hopefully. "It's the least we can do for now."

The pressure to keep further tabs on the Elect had gotten much greater as Yashamaru was aware of their activities the moment they were ready to pounce here in Vanizia. With the crisis of the Ten Biblical Plagues averted, everything was going back to normal as there was plenty of activity that occurred after enduring the Plague of Blood that occurred briefly before the water turned back into its pure clean state. Still, the Elect were still at large as there would also be supporters of their cause that would further champion their purpose to bend the human population to their twisted will, but not now...

* * *

Dean was with Magda in a different room as he was sitting in a chair holding one of his twin daughters in his arms. It had been two hours since Dahlia and Mizuki were born as they were dressed up in their little onesies complete with little pink caps on their heads and mittens on their hands. Both of them were put there since Magda got cleaned up and dressed in an nightgown earlier. After seeing me holding Aora and Ghimru most of the time since their birth, Dean was now gearing up for fatherhood like me as he was more than determined to look after his little girls who came out into the world. He loved Dahlia and Mizuki as they were his greatest joy that ever appeared in front of him, for they were the cutest babies he has so far.

"They sure know how to be cute," said Magda as she was busy feeding Mizuki with the breastmilk that she had. "As for _this_ one, she's hungry unlike her sister, who tends to look like her dad."

"Dahlia looks a lot like me, but Mizuki has a lot of you that makes her your own Mini-Me," said Dean as he was sitting there with one of his new daughters in his arms. "She's beautiful and so is her sister."

"By the way..., Sam's been powerful lately the moment he took charge into making sure that I delivered the twins, but he senses things that come to pass as if he's most likely to be in tune with something."

"I was thinking the same thing, Magda. Still, if he's gonna stay on top of his game, then he has to have a lot of that happiness or else the Elect will have the upper hand into throwing this planet under the bus."

"If anything, then we must keep him like that or else all of us would become slaves to those dirtbags."

Magda made her point clear as she didn't want this planet to fall victim to the Elect's evil plans. We all had to pull our weight as we had our work cut out for what plans that were thrown at us so far. It was the least we can do as the Elect wasn't ready to give up the fight against us just yet...

* * *

Castiel was on the pursuit as he was most likely to be going after Elina after last night's incident. He was ready to subdue her as he didn't want her comrades coming to her aid just yet. When he resumed the pursuit, he was ready to track her down before going back to her comrades. By the time he finally caught up with her, she was ready to vanish again until she finds that her worst nightmare was true the whole time. She sensed that the lantern in Shironami Temple had been lit as she was doomed in her failure as an assassin and seeker.

"You never learn, do you, Castiel?" she taunted as she drew out her sword to fight to the death against her former commander. "Why can't you just leave us be for once?"

"You're losing focus, Elina," he said as he drew out his own sword. "Once the lantern is lit in Shironami Temple in Heinlein, it's too late for you because there's no going back in order to put out the flames."

"The White Lady and that meddling _Shinigami_ will pay for their support for the Destiny of Worlds! Esau knows this because he told me that Sam still hates himself for all the bad things that happened to him during his years on Gehenna."

"Then Sam will get stronger the moment he achieves such a point into protecting those around him that he deems most precious to him."

"He'll never be able to protect you! He'll never be able to protect his family, either! In the end, he'll fall and the Elect will rull Heaven and Hell the moment we crush his spirit!"

"That's _not_ gonna happen!"

And so, both Castiel and Elina were fighting with their swords clanging loudly. The battlefield was that of an abandoned building that wasn't used in years as both former commander and renegade angel were fighting in a battle to the death. Their clashing was more than enough to put them on opposite sides the moment they fought with their swords. It had been like the old days in Heaven since Castiel sparred against Elina as she was standing her ground while staying true to the views to both the Elect and Lucifer's presence. They were clashing and clanging in such a force that the sound of their swords swishing together was causing a heavy force that was ready to shake Vanizia to its core.

"You're getting a little rusty, Castiel," said Elina. "It appears that you're losing your touch."

"So are you," he said as he was standing his ground. "Esau and the rest of the Elect will fail in their attempt to subjugate the human race here on Alecrast, for it will never come to pass."

_BOOM!_

Castiel's fight against Elina was violently interrupted as they saw a heavy-set man with brown skin appear out of nowhere. He was a demon as he had the body of a linebacker in which he was also known for his yellow eyes in which he was one of the Children of Azazel as well. Dressed in a business suit, he was there to escort Elina out of harm's way as he vowed to do so since he was put in charge by his handlers so far. With a hint of disgust, Elina was angry with the demon as she didn't want her fight to be postponed as she was still ready to go up against Castiel, who was her former commander in the garrison back in the Ancient Days.

"I don't need your help!" she yelled.

"Sorry, dollface, but Selim told me to pick you up and bring you back to Esau," said the demon.

"You're one of the Children of Azazel, aren't you?" said Castiel. "It is rude to interrupt a fight between clashing warriors."

"I don't need clearance from a nightlight like _you_! And for starters, my name is Belphegor and I serve Selim and the rest of the Children of Azazel. Also, I've been given clearance to escort Elina out of here, so I suggest that you get the hell out of my way!"

Castiel was aware of Belphegor's might as he saw him charging at him. With sheer luck, he dodged the demon's attack as he was ready to fight against Elina again. Just as Belphegor was about to strike again, he was stopped by Elina as she wanted to resume and finish this fight against her former superior with one fell swoop.

"Let me finish this!" she yelled.

"Sorry, dollface, but this fight is over," said Belphegor.

"A warrior always concludes the fight, even if it results in death to one of us."

"If you end up dead, then I'll go after the victor."

"Don't interrupt me again or else you'll hear from both the Elect and your superiors, is that clear to you?"

Belphegor left without a trace as the fight between Castiel and Elina resumed without delay in mind. Both of them were trained in the garrison in which they were equally matched due to their skills on the battlefield, but they were on opposite sides. With their swords clashing, they were fighting in such a way that became a battle of biblical proportions. With Elina gaining the upper hand, she was pinning Castiel down as she was ready to kill him with her sword in she didn't want him to pull a fast one on her.

"You just don't get it, do you, Castiel?" she said as she pointed her sword to his throat. "The Elect are much stronger and will stop at nothing to cement their status as rulers of all domains."

"If Esau and your fellow comrades rule Heaven and Hell, then you are condemning every single humanoid species that has ever graced the galaxy," he said as he was struggling to get free. "Sam and Reiko will bring light to this darkness and I have their support just as much as their family and friends."

"Speaking of Sam..., he's a man who still hates himself for not only being left out all the time many years ago on Gehenna, but for being alive. You ask him one question: why is he still alive? And all you and your petty little Middle Ground friends will tell him the same thing and that he is loved by many, but he refuses to see it that way. He refuses to see a lot of himself and that is the catalyst that we're hoping for."

"Say what you want, but you will end up dead in the end."

"Keep talking tough, Castiel, but Sam will lose heart in all the joy and happiness he has and it's the tipping point into our plans to submit Alecrast to our will."

"Bite me!"

Castiel was determined to keep me on the right direction and path as his newly renewed confidence propelled him to get Elina off of him. With his sword in his hand, he saw her coming at him until he stuck her in the chest in which she was losing her grace and life as an angel. Electricity and light spewed out of her as she was dying from the wound that Castiel inflicted on her. With one last breath, she was ready to say her final say as she was staggering badly.

"You don't get it, do you, Castiel?" she said as blood came out of her mouth. "Sam will fall, I swear of it and I'll make sure that he does! He may have all the support from his friends and family, but he still has a loathing within himself for being left out all those years ago during his stay on Gehenna. Those days of living in that frozen wasteland sure does things to someone so badly that it even turns one into a person that he or she is forced to live to instead of the true path that was given to them. That's what's happening to Sam and he's never gonna step from that curse of self-hate and self-loathing, even if he meant by reinventing himself in the end... Long live the Elect!"

In her final breath, Elina fell to the ground as Castiel pulled his sword out of her and put it back into its sheath. Even though he won the battle against his former subordinate, he was determined to keep me from falling off the wagon as he was ready to go towards the island off Vanizia's waters. Just as he was about to leave, he was struck down by Belphegor as he was determined to finish off the angel with one fell swoop.

"You killed Elina, pretty boy, and you're gonna die for it!" he yelled as he was ready to pound his fists into Castiel. "My mission was clear to secure her and you took her out! And for _that_, you're goin' down, sucker!"

"Belphegor, don't be violent," said Selim as he appeared out of nowhere.

"But this mo-fo took out Elina!"

"Elina lived out her purpose, but her death won't be in vain. I'll just tell Esau that she died a warrior."

"We'll be back... for _you_!" Belphegor was staring at Castiel as he noticed him get up on his feet. "This ain't over, pretty boy! Very soon, we'll be coming for your ass, so don't go celebrating just yet!"

"Belphegor, let's go..." Selim picks up Elina's lifeless body as he was ready to go. "Esau will exact his revenge in the form of hellfire and heavenly lightning, make no mistake about _that_."

Castiel saw the two Children of Azazel depart as he was aware that he would see them again soon enough. Still, Elina's words of warning burned in his mind as he was most likely to be ready to turn me around with words of hope instead of what she was spouting off earlier. He didn't want me to fall under the cracks as he was ready to bring me to further boost my raw power and status as part of the Destiny of Worlds so far. By the time he left the abandoned building, he saw Yashamaru standing in front of him as he was concerned about the events that would shake Alecrast to its core, for the battle against the Elect was heating up more intensely due to the death of one of them at the hands of her former commander.

"It is done," said Castiel. "Elina is dead by my hand."

"With one of the Elect dead, there are four more," said Yashamaru cautiously.

"I also saw two of the Children of Azazel there as well before disappearing."

"Selim and Belphegor... Their association with the remaining four members of the Elect mirror that of their respected sire who once broke them out of their prison once."

"As for Sam, he still has feelings of self-hate and self-loathing within him in which the Elect and the Children of Azazel will stop at nothing to prevent him from achieving his status as part of the Destiny of Worlds."

"He may have those feelings of those negative emotions that he carted with him over the years while living on Gehenna, but he's afraid to admit to having them burdening him since he was once plucked from this planet. There are hidden arts that he hasn't used his talents on in which he is afraid of them due to what was perceived to be the bad memories within his psyche."

"We can't let him slide or else both the Elect and the Children of Azazel will win this battle."

"With one lantern lit to weaken the power of the Elect, their hold over this planet has loosened due to what Totsuka and Charlie found in Shironami Temple in Heinlein. As for Sam, he must have heart to master the hidden arts that were dormant within him. If this doesn't occur, then Alecrast is doomed. All we need is to have faith in Sam and what he needs to master in order to put the Elect and the Children of Azazel in their place. It's the least he can do in order to save this planet from an impending disaster in the making."

Both Castiel and Yashamaru left the abandoned building as they were on their way towards the hotel resort. Still, their work into convincing me to master my hidden talents was already beginning as they didn't want me to fall under the cracks just yet. The Elect's problems and dangers were simply put into motion the moment they struck an alliance with the Children of Azazel as the combined forces were a threat to be reckoned with, for they were very dangerous indeed...

* * *

Esau shrieked in horror as he saw Elina's lifeless body in front of him. After seeing Selim and Belphegor there bringing her towards him, he was itching for a fight against her killer as he was ready to get his vengeance in mind. Elina's death was more than enough to put him in a bitter rage as he was most likely to be on the warpath against the one who killed her, for he knew about his former commander that did the heinous deed from within.

"CASTIEL!" he screamed in anger.

"Don't be vulgar, Esau. It would damage your health," said Selim.

"He did this! I swear that I will kill him when I see him!"

"Don't pin this shit on us, dumb-ass," said Belphegor. "Elina knew how to fight as a warrior."

"And Elina paid with her life! Castiel will pay for her death! We, the Elect, will find him and do away with him!"

"And what about Sam? We all know that he's got all that self-hate and resentment within him in which is perfect to put us on the map."

"Castiel will ruin that one, too, along with that meddling _Shinigami_, Yashamaru. Both of them are there to stop us by making this one-hit wonder become a much bigger force to be reckoned with!"

"As I recall, our unholy father gave his past self some of his blood in the Elder Days, but he turned on him by going up against the very demonic army he was supposed to command," said Selim. "We all know that this version of Sam will fail into gaining all that happiness because it's in his blood to do so. All we have to do is wait for the right moment to reel him in."

Selim's words brought light for Esau's cause into putting me further into chaos and misery as he wanted to stay on top of the game into controlling the human population here on Alecrast. Still, the Elect's alliance with the Children of Azazel was more than enough to cement their status here and they won't give up without a fight just yet...

* * *

The afternoon was coming forth as I was outside seeing the many ferry boats carrying tourists approaching the harbor. It was also time to return to the mainland as I saw Dean and Magda coming out of the inn with their newborn twins in their arms. The sight of them made me feel more comfortable with my status as a member of the Order as I was hopeful that they were most likely to be on the straight and narrow the moment they grew up. I was happy that Dean was in tune with his new daughters as he couldn't get enough of them, for they were checked out and ready to go the moment the Hunter Corps ship approached and landed near the beach where the inn was.

"There's our ride, Sammy," he said as he saw the ship land into the water.

"I bet that you can't wait to show everyone back in Kanto Village of the new arrivals," I said.

"Hey, our girls are very cute, but they're too young for boys right now," said Magda.

"Your daughters will always be part of the Winchester family and I really don't care if they're not boys. We need balance to keep alliances within familial lines and this proper balance of our children will never underscore or tip over."

"You're just happy 'cause of this vacation you have," said Dean.

"And the birth of my nieces is the best thing that ever happened here." I hugged my older brother as he was ready to go back to Kanto Village. "Take care of yourself."

"Stay sharp, Sammy."

I saw Dean and his family walk towards the Hunter Corps ship as they were going back home as planned. When I saw the ship take off towards its destination, I was grateful that there was balance within the future of our family. When I went back inside, I saw Reiko carting the twins in their stroller as they were dressed in their onesies and summer hats. I loved the sight of them as they were mine and Reiko's sons indeed, for they were our own joy that kept us balanced, even if it meant by pulling an all-nighter by tending to them every day and night. We were ready to go back to the mainland as we saw Dirk and Cynthia ready to go as well, for they couldn't wait to return to the resort soon enough.

"Looks like that you two are ready to get back," said Cynthia.

"After spending a night here on this island, we're most likely to be trying a lot more things here in Vanizia," I said.

"Don't get your hopes up yet, but those Cross Corps guys could probably still be there," said Dirk.

"Reina is with them, so there's no need to be worried," said Reiko hopefully. "As for the twins, they have a lot of experiences, but they're not ready to venture too much yet."

"Don't forget their cousins," said Cynthia. "Dahlia is a dead ringer for Dean because she looks like him. As for Mizuki, she's a spitting image of her mother."

"We should get back before the tourists mob us," I said. "At least this vacation is more fun than what it's worth."

We all went towards one of the ferry boats that was earmarked for going to the mainland as we left the inn and towards the harbor. By the time we all got on, we were leaving the island as we saw Sybil and Kalindra coming outside of the inn and bidding us their goodbyes the moment the ferry left. It was a godsend that family and friends were there to help us along, for we need all the support that we needed at our muster...

* * *

Shortly after the ferry boat docked towards the harbor in Vanizia, we all got off as we were at the waterfront where the diner stood. It was something that we got used to as we were most likely to be returning to the resort soon enough. With the weather warming up and the fun resuming, it was smooth sailing as we were most likely to be enjoying the sea air complete with going towards the beach afterwards. With me taking the lead by taking the twins in their stroller, I was most likely to be returning to the beach as I wanted to go for a swim before returning home to Kanto Village after that.

By the time I wheeled the stroller over to the beach, Reiko, Dirk, and Cynthia followed me as they were also ready to enjoy the weather in which we were seeing the ocean waves crashing near the shore. We were content with seeing the sight of the ocean as we would soon return to Kanto Village the moment our vacation was over, for it was only for a week after what I've been through. I was happy to spend my vacation here in Vanizia as I was wanting to come back again soon.

"It's beautiful here," I said.

"By the way, didn't we leave all our swim stuff at the hotel?" asked Dirk.

"Oh, dear...," said Reiko.

"I'll get them for you so you don't have to worry," I said.

"It's been ages since you swam in water, Sam," said Cynthia. "I remember the first time you and Dean decided to take Reuben outside to play in the water, but you were the only water baby who didn't want to get out of the swimming pond."

"Those memories are sure to be coming back, I can tell you that..."

I left the beach as I was going back to the resort in which I went back to my hotel room. Getting into my suitcase, I got out my swim trunks as I stripped off my clothes and put them on while I got on my sandals. It wasn't long until I got out Reiko's bikini and the twins' supplies as I didn't want her to go into the water without it. I was ready to go out of my hotel room as I returned to the beach. I even noticed Reiko come over to grab her bikini as she went into one of the changing booths to put it on. I was having a lot of fun until I saw some unwanted attention, only to find that I had company that was expecting me. It was Castiel and Yashamaru that were there as they wanted to speak to me alone for some odd reason. Still, I had to abide by what was thrown at me as I didn't have a say in the matter right now.

"What the hell's going on here?" I asked as I set down the stuff near the twins' stroller.

"We need to talk, Sam," said Castiel.

"It can wait because I don't want the rest of my vacation days interrupted."

"No, it can't, Sam," said Yashamaru. "We all know that you have an inner struggle with what you think about yourself and it's _not_ pretty."

"I'm already improving, aren't I?"

"Not entirely, Sam," said Castiel. "You need to step up to the skills that you put away all those years ago before this planet becomes a living hell in the form of the combined alliance between the Elect and the Children of Azazel."

"I'm already recovering slowly since my surgery, you know."

"By the way, there are now four members of the Elect since Castiel killed Elina," said Yashamaru. "Even though we've won the battle, we haven't won the war against such terror in the form of the Elect and the Children of Azazel. During Castiel's fight with Elina before he slew her, she kept telling him how you still hate yourself all those years the moment you were living on Gehenna. You may deny it all you want, but if you don't overcome it, then you will be unable to use your raw power to go up against the Elect. They are betting on you to wallow in those negative emotions in which they'll gain the upper hand in this battle, so I suggest that you welcome all those joyful ones into you in order to stop them or else this planet will be doomed."

I heard Yashamaru's words clearly as I had a feeling that my happiness would soon be put to the test against the Elect and the Children of Azazel in this grueling battle at hand. When I looked at Reiko coming out of the changing stall, I saw her to be stunning as she was ready to hit the beach and play. As for me, however, I wanted all that joy within me to come forth as I didn't want all that misery to dampen my vacation after all, for I had all that time here before going home anyway...

**To be continued...**


	11. The Naked Elder

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 11: The Naked Elder**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was dreaming as I found myself in the swimming pond back home in Kanto Village. It was very serene for me as I took a dip into the water in which it was soothing for me. Just as I was about to get out of the pool, I saw the clear water becoming blood as it scared me so badly. It was like one of the Ten Biblical Plagues as I saw the waterfall turn into blood as well. I wanted to wake up so badly as I wanted to get out of this nightmare right away. When I got out of the pond, I saw the four remaining members of the Elect standing in front of me as they were ready to make their next move. With Esau at the helm, he was ready to pounce as he was itching to get at me soon enough.

"We meet at last, Sam Winchester, but it's in a dream," he said.

"I know who you are because I'll stop at nothing to take you down," I said.

"With what power? Your raw power is losing focus and it'll do that until you let in all that filth in your psyche."

"I'll always have this happiness within me, no matter what's been thrown at me."

"You can't stop us, Sam... You never will..." I feel my raw power beginning to quit working as I was done for. "Pinocchio's finally seeing his strings. You're powerless, Sam. You will never defeat us with what you have so far because your spirit will shatter and the Elect will win."

"I won't let you win... I won't let you put this planet into further subjugation that you twist with an arrogant hand."

"I beg to differ because the Elect will be supreme in our efforts..."

I saw Esau get out an angel blade as he was ready to kill me with it until I woke up shaking with fear. It was a nightmare after all as I got up from my bed and went towards the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I stared at the jeweled sigil on my forehead as I found it to be intact with all the raw power at my disposal. I didn't want the Elect to win as I didn't want them to crush my spirit in the process. I had to be at the top of my game or else those renegade angels would have their way with all of Alecrast if not utilized properly, for I can't let them do that to me in the long run...

* * *

Chitorin and Veshka were on the other island in Vanizia's waters as they left the moment we stood at the inn yesterday. As treasure hunters and archaeologists, they were looking at more old ruins here as they were even scoping out other parts of them. In a blink of an eye, Chitorin saw something hidden beneath a row of craggy rocks as she picked it up. It was another piece from the Word of God tablets that was hidden the whole time as it was a treasure that needed to be brought back for study so far, for it was yet something that couldn't be ignored so far.

"This is it," she said. "It's another one of those puzzle pieces from God's tablets," said Chitorin.

"It must be ancient to be hidden in hindsight," said Veshka.

"We're gonna have a field day coming from Gramps' people sooner or later, so we better get our asses back to the mainland before anything else happens."

"We have company here..." Veshka sees Castiel and Yashamaru standing in front of them as they were ready to collect them. "We meet again so far..."

"Leave it to Ken Doll to stray off, only to have him get a friend of his own..."

Chitorin and Veshka were aware of the presence of Castiel and Yashamaru as they were most likely to be bringing them away from the islands and forward to the Order's main headquarters for one big reason. When Yashamaru spotted the piece of the Word of God tablet in Chitorin's hands, he had a feeling that such power would end up in the wrong hands if not careful in time, for both angel and demon tablets needed to be secure before their power becomes abused. It was a daunting task for those in the Order to secure the Word of God fragments, but there are those who desire their power in such a struggle in mind...

* * *

I was up and about as I couldn't stop thinking about Yashamaru's words from yesterday. When I got up out of bed, I was going towards the bathroom as I was ready to take a shower for the day. With my clothes stripped off, I stepped into the shower as I was cleaning myself thoroughly. I was still dreading the memories of such cruelty that I endured on Gehenna as I wanted it to be gone from my mind, for I had prior engagements on this vacation. By the time I finished up my shower, I turned off the water as I dried myself off with a towel and placed it into the hamper. When I got out of the bathroom, I was getting into my suitcase as I got into my clothes for the day.

When I noticed Reiko up and about, she was getting ready to take the twins to one of the nature parks here as I saw her dressed up in a beautiful pastel green dress with a Grecian flair on the pattern. I even noticed her light blue hair down to her feet as she looked stunning in which I blushed with excitement, for I would see her after taking the twins for a stroll. Still, she was there to tend to the twins as I was ready to catch up with her the moment we left our hotel room.

"We've been here for three days and Vanizia's still beautiful," said Reiko.

"I see what you mean," I said. "It's also ironic that Dirk's there, but he's a kid after all. Besides, he's our responsibility just as much as the twins here."

"Speaking of twins..." Reiko notices Dirk with the stroller as our sons were dressed in clean clothes and little hats on their heads. "They're so cute. They're very handsome indeed."

I saw the twins smiling as they had such toothless grins for babies their age. They were the spitting image of us as they were also five months older than their cousins who were born yesterday. Yes, we were ready to go on our trip to the park as we were all set to have another day of vacation before returning to Kanto Village. Even though we saw the Cross Corps finishing up the go-ahead of restoring the resort to normal, they didn't mind our presence as we left for the waterfront to check out the bakery that was open. The smell of freshly baked bread and pastries was more than enough to get us started on getting our breakfast here instead of the continental one, for it was a great dream to us.

"Check it out," said Dirk as he saw the cream puffs on display. "This place puts the bakery in Kanto Village to shame here."

"This bakery is known for its pastries here, but I can't wait to try one," said Reiko.

"By the time we get back to Kanto Village, we'll tell everyone about this bakery," I said as I ordered up one of the pastries that were on display. "This place has been known to be an old establishment long before all of us were born."

When I paid for my pastry, I bit into it as I found it to be enjoyable the moment I got it. When I saw Reiko and Dirk pay for their own pastries, they were tasting the love that was put into such perfection in a baked good. We all enjoyed our treat as we were here as a family in Vanizia, for we were most likely to be enjoying this warm weather in all its glory. By the time we left the bakery, we went towards the docks as we saw the ocean shining more greatly by showing its turquoise waters a bit more. We heard the sounds of the waves crashing as we noticed a few seagulls flying on the posts that were simply waiting for scraps and insects.

It was a beautiful day as I was taking in the sea air that filled this seaside town to its glory until I tripped and stumbled over the railing in which I fell into the water. With a stroke of luck, the water near the docks was deep enough for me to change into my other form as I was reeling from my folly until I swam back to shore in which I reverted back to my original one. I was wet as I wanted to get back to the hotel when Reiko and the others saw me get up on the docking pad with my clothes all soaked.

"I'm okay," I said as I was sopping wet from my folly.

"You sure took a tumble down there," said Dirk.

"Sammy," said Reiko as she came to my aid. "It's a miracle that you're safe, but I think that you need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch cold."

"Now, you tell me...," I said.

I was shivering as I was dripping wet from falling into the water so readily. I wanted to get myself cleaned the moment I was ready to return to the hotel as I did just that. The clothes I wore continued to drip until I finally reached the resort. It was the worst embarrassment that I had, but I was living through it as I was most likely to be going through some more errors of my own...

* * *

I was in one of the public bathhouses as I was cleaning myself after falling off of the dock near the waterfront earlier. After I rinsed off, I went straight towards one of the tubs as I relaxed into it the moment I had my clothes taken and washed earlier. I was in a pool of heaven as I found the bathwater to be very soothing indeed. It was like old times on Gehenna since I relaxed into a big bathtub as I couldn't get enough of it. The water in the tub soothed my plight as I also found it to be much more therapeutic than the standard bathhouse in which there were minerals and medicinal plants that were infused with the bathwater that was in every tub.

By the time I was finished, I got out of the tub as I drained the water out and dried off. When I was about to get my cleaned clothes, I noticed them to be gone as I was completely naked. I was afraid to go out in public in the nude like that as I grabbed one of the robes and left the bathhouse and was on my way to my hotel room. I had to get some clothes on as I was sprinting towards it, only to find that there were a few Cross Corps members scoping out anything out of the ordinary. I was in a much bigger embarrassment as I saw a few art students coming here with an Orianthan teacher with them. I was ready to flee until the teacher caught me on sight and was ready to take me with them to where they were going to.

"You're making a mistake," I said as I blushed.

"You're a fine specimen of a man," said the teacher as she grabbed me by the scruff of my robe. "You're also quite the tall one to model for our art drawings soon enough, for you have the look for it that is suitable for a good-looking Terran male like you."

"I have to get back to my hotel room to change into some different clothes if you don't mind."

"The Vekris School of Arts is suffering from lack of funds due to the conservative nitwits downgrading such works in which my students cannot function as artists. We don't even have any models for our abstract drawing practice because of what we usually draw nowadays. Now, if you don't mind, I suggest that you come with us so we can do our part as artists."

I was dragged into tagging along with the teacher and students as we all went towards a room that resembled that of a classroom. With several easels decorated with crafting and painting equipment, many pencils, and even a sculpting area, the room was packed as I had a feeling that I would be put into an abstract drawing without my consent, but I had to deal with it nonetheless. By the time the students got to their work stations, they were ready to draw their work of art as the teacher was most likely to be instructing her class so readily.

"Good morning, class," she said. "Today's abstract drawing is postponed, but we have a new endeavor in mind. In the past, the Vekris School of Arts has been drawing inanimate objects and few living models, but all of that is going to change." I see the teacher staring at me as I was blushing with embarrassment. "Now, then; would you please remove your robe so we can draw you?"

I reluctantly obeyed as I was naked in all my glory once again. The students in the art class were mostly young women and teenage girls as they noticed me to be very appealing. Still, I had to hold my ground as I didn't want to disappoint the class that was drawing me, for I was posing without any difficulty whatsoever. I noticed the students drawing and painting me as the teacher was busy observing them while they did their work. The hard work of drawing me was getting intense as the students were most likely to be either passing or failing the crash course of putting art back into style. It was hard work, but the students were paying attention into drawing my naked body as they were also making sure that it was perfect and ready to be put towards an abstract piece that would put any other art form to shame.

With all of the students on a time limit, they were putting their hard work into drawing me in the nude as I didn't flinch. When the time limit going, I noticed Reiko coming in here as she saw me in my birthday suit that made her blush. She was seeing me in the nude in front of a group of art students as I didn't move or flinch while they drew and painted with their supplies at their easels. When the timer went off, everyone was done as I breathed a sigh of relief in which I put back on my robe and was ready to leave the classroom. I was glad to be out of there as I saw Reiko staring at me in which I was about to be put into the doghouse the moment we were ready to go back to our hotel room.

"I didn't agree with doing modeling for art classes this time," I said as I was feeling embrrassed.

"Don't try to worry too much, Sammy," said Reiko. "You can't just let your talent go to waste and those students were grateful that they had something interesting to draw instead of a bowl of fruit."

"Earlier, my clothes were gone from the bathhouse..., but I had to run around in this robe so I wouldn't draw any attention without me running around in the nude."

"Sammy, I had to bring them back to the hotel room..., Sorry about that."

"It's okay... This isn't my first brush with embarrassment and it won't be the last, either. All the same, we have four days to spare before leaving back to Kanto Village."

And so, Reiko and I were back into our hotel room as we noticed Dirk in here with the twins without their clothes on. Even though I noticed them like this, they were most likely to be cute like that as I didn't mind their presence. Both Aora and Ghimru were there in the nude as they were smiling their toothless grins on the blanket that was on the floor. It was interesting to see the twins there as they rolled over and stared at me and Reiko, for they were most likely to be there in their birthday suits for a little bit.

"If you guys were wondering why the twins were naked, Cynthia went to the store to pick up some more diapers for them," said Dirk.

"I bet that they needed more because of what they go through before toilet training," I said.

"Hey, I've seen those guys without their clothes on and they're just babies. I bet that one of them is a baby Sam here, but he's got blond hair instead of brown. When he gets bigger, there's gonna be a lot of girls chasing him."

"Very soon, they'll have their clothes back on, but not yet," said Reiko as she picked up Ghimru, who was most likely to have a growth spurt in the future. "You're becoming more like your father there, even though he's tall."

"Um, Reiko..., you better be careful 'cause he's a hair puller."

"Ghimru..." She sees him grab at a strand of her hair. "Let go of Mommy's hair, please."

Reiko gently pulls Ghimru's hand from her hair as she notices him to be hungry afterwards. With the time inching closer to eleven o'clock, it was feeding time for the twins as Reiko got to work into feeding Ghimru, who took charge into latching onto her breast. As for me, however, I noticed my clothes all clean as they were folded into a chair very nicely. I was grateful that they were there as I gathered them up and went towards the bathroom to change. Just as I was about to put them on, I saw the bathroom door open as I put back on my robe in which I noticed Reiko coming into it and closing the door behind her.

I had a feeling that she would be interested in what was under the robe as I noticed her take off her dress in which there was an accident from the twins earlier. She didn't mind it as she was in the nude like me, for she wanted to clean herself up frst. When she stepped into the shower, she turned on the hot water as she was drenched in order to clean herself. Little did I know was that I sensed her all soapy as I noticed her body being cleansed from head to toe. Her naked body made me blush as I later opened up the shower door and saw her being rinsed off by the shower. By the time she was done, she turned off the shower as she was ready to step out of there in which I was seeing her in all of her naked glory. The sight of her long hair and large breasts were more than enough for me to simply take off my robe and was ready to have my way with her, for she was simply beautiful the moment I first laid my eyes on her.

"You look beautiful," I said as I was staring at Reiko.

"But I don't have my clothes on, Sammy," she said as she was inching towards me.

"So? I was in the buff in front of some art students just drawing me."

"And you looked beautiful for it." I saw Reiko smiling as she was simply elegant in all her nakedness. "I know that I changed out of my dress, but I didn't bring anything to put on after I fed the twins, only to have one of them tinkle on me."

"It's gonna be a while before..." I noticed our swim clothes as they were hanging on the bathroom door. "Perhaps we can hit the pool before going back to Kanto Village."

And so, we dressed in our swim clothes as we didn't mind being in them at all. When we left the bathroom, we noticed Cynthia here with some diapers for the twins as she had them fully diapered and clothed in which they were put down for a nap. It was a relief that we had our ups and downs, but there were also familial duties that kept us on our toes as well in which we were there in such folly. Even though we lived through embarrassment, we also came out of it with a positive outcome in the end so far, for we would soon go back to Kanto Village and resume our duties as well...

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, I was sitting near the pool as I saw Dirk playing around in the shallow end for a bit. With Reiko and the twins in the baby pool, I decided to join with them as they were in their swim diapers after taking a nap. Even they were protected with sunblock, they were very capable of seeing things around them as I noticed them stare at the colorful umbrellas above the tables. We were fully content as we were enjoying our vacation here in Vanizia, but there was always the presence of the Cross Corps looking over our shoulders while standing guard. Even though they overstayed their welcome, I couldn't argue with that fact as I had a feeling that something bad could happen at any minute.

"The Cross Corps don't need to be around too much here," I said.

"Reina did say that the catastrophe here was over, but they're on standby for now," said Reiko.

"Still, we can't let their presence dampen our vacation because we have four days left before leaving this place anyway."

"That is very true indeed..."

We were all relaxing in the pool as we didn't have to worry about dealing with further embarrassments on this vacation. Still, the notion of me in the nude gave me an insight of what I was about to do next. I was most likely to be painting something as I wanted to do more about having a good outlook in life, for I wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet…

* * *

Chitorin and Veshka arrived at the resort as they presented the piece that they found to Reina. Still, there was something brewing as they all noticed that the piece from the Word of God tablets was something else in which Chitorin noticed that it was different. From the writing on it, she found the piece from the Word of God tablets had came from the Demon Tablet, which was broken into pieces in the Elder Days. It was a strange find, but Chitorin was most likely to be seeing what the fragment she found was at last.

"This piece was found on one of the islands off this city's coast," said Veshka.

"It's another piece of the Word of God tablets, but this one's different," said Reina.

"It's from the Demon Tablet," said Chitorin. "From what I saw on there, the writing translates to when someone has to complete three trials to seal up Hell for good. I know that I'm not used to being a prophet of the Terran God, but I know that this piece that I found has details about the trials and I know what they are. The first one is to kill a hellhound and be drenched in its blood, the second one is to rescue an innocent soul from Hell, and the last one is to cure a demon. This happened before in the Elder Days, but the third trial didn't pan out in which the angelic ones started up. The first angelic trial was to take out a Nephilim, the second was to steal a bow from a cupid, and the last one is sapping an angel's grace out in which Heaven's doors were closed up during the Angel Expulsion."

"We're not going there with these trials, even if it meant by putting the pieces of the Word of God tablets into the archives room. We can't allow anyone to take them, even if it meant by sealing up the Elect and their followers in the process."

"It seems that our research into this treasure is going to have to wait," said Veshka as she saw the art students and their teacher passing by. "Madame Vekris is hard at work at new inspirations today..."

It was at that moment that the students from the art class showcased a picture that was made from oil paint on a canvas. When Reina saw the painting carefully, it was a likeness of me as I was naked while modeling for the art students. She was stunned to see the artwork passing by as it was about to become a head turner indeed. Even Chitorin and Veshka saw it as they had a feeling that my likeness would soon cause an uproar from the Order's higher-ups.

"Sam's on the loose again," said Chitorin as she saw the painting.

"That's not the type of behavior coming from an Elder, but this isn't the first time it's happened," said Reina. "Sam may have went with it, but there's gonna be a time when everyone in the Order's gonna question him the moment his likeness appeared in such a nude picture like that."

"You must've been an artist model before becoming an Elder, didn't you?" said Veshka.

"Back then, I was a model for many paintings until I gave it up to become an Elder of the Order. It was fun, but I couldn't remain young forever."

"I bet that Sam's gonna be in a lot of scrutiny the moment Ginryu and everyone else gets a hold of that painting," said Chitorin.

All three were staring at the painting as they saw the painter who put her hard work into it. The painter from Madame Vekris' art class was a young woman with black hair and green eyes as she wore a pair of glasses while dressed in a blue _yukata_. She was a painter that had inspiration as she was ready to paint another abstract art in the future.

"Careful with that nude," she said as she didn't want her artwork to be ruined.

The painter and the rest of the students from Madame Vekris' art class breezed on by as they were returning back to their classroom. As for Chitorin, Veshka, and Reina, they were most likely to be reporting to the higher-ups as they had to secure a piece of the Word of God tablets in their possession. Still, all of them had their work cut out for them as they would soon be ready to welcome Ginryu, who was coming here for a conference that was about to be held here later on…

* * *

I was in the massage parlor after a long swim in the pool as I was enjoying every second of it. It was like at that time at the Blue Iris in Jun's homestead as I even noticed Reiko being massaged in the same room as me. We were both wanting this vacation to be an experience of fun and excitement as we would soon go back to our hotel room and take a long nap before dinner. We were both in the nude, but wrapped in towels as we were most likely to be dealing with Dirk and the twins so far. By the time we were finished from our massage, we got up as we got dressed in our clothes as we were out of the parlor, only to see Reina standing in front of us with what she saw earlier.

"What seems to be the trouble?" asked Reiko.

"Those art students from Madame Vekris' art class have put out a fancy portrait of Sam in a much provocative way," said Reina.

"I knew it…," I said. "Even though I was put here without consent, my likeness in a painting would soon turn heads."

"It's doing more than turning heads. It's causing an uproar from some of the conservative art critics that are staying in this hotel. One art critic is threatening to sue the Order for obscenity until he was silenced by a certain _someone_."

"It must've been Ginryu, wasn't it?"

"He's here already, but he's calling an emergency summit here, so there's no need to worry. The head honcho of the Order here sure has a thing for art."

"Art is known to be interpreted through books, sculpture, and drawing. It's also something that can provoke or inspire something in mind."

"Sammy..." said Reiko as she spotted another oil painting on canvas in which it was drawn in her own likeness while being carted by the art students. "That's me in that painting."

"It's another nude…, but you look very stunning in that one."

We were drawn in paintings as we were most likely to be ready to face the music the moment that we meet up with Ginryu sooner or later. Still, we were facing a problem that dealt in the nude as this petty scandal was about to be blown wide open the moment we meet up with the head honcho as we speak...

* * *

Later on in the evening, we saw Ginryu in person as he was there to hold an emergency summit here at the resort. When he noticed the nude paintings of me and Reiko all set to see, he didn't have a problem with nudity because art was what was made of the prospect of making something great. It was a close call for us as we dodged a bullet this time, but there would be a time when we would get into another tangled embarrassment such as this. It wasn't long until we saw the paintings of me and Reiko being put on display as they were great works of arts indeed.

"I take it that your nakedness is the talk of the town here," said Ginryu.

"I fell off the dock, got wet, lost my clothes, and ran around in a robe, and posed naked in front of some art students," I said. "Still, I dread a scandal about me in a nudie painting."

"You shouldn't worry about it because you have the physique for being in a nude painting. Look at Reiko in that piece of abstract. One of Madame Vekris' students sure has an eye for whoever put that drawing up in the first place."

"Is this student still here?" asked Reiko.

"She's with Madame Vekris and her students right now, but meeting up with her will have to wait for the time being."

We all followed Ginryu towards the lobby area as we were seeing the paintings that were in our likeness earlier. It was a miracle that there was no scandal looming as we saw the paintings getting ready to go up for auction in which they were being carted into a room that resembled a ballroom. Still, we saw the two provocative paintings there as they were ready to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. When we sat down in the back row, we noticed the painter of the paintings as she was ready to sell them off to whoever was game enough to purchase them.

"Tonight's auction will be something to savor," said Ginryu as he was standing in front. "These nude paintings that were painted by Katsura Mikami will start at two hundred gaurhee. Any bidders?"

"Three hundred gaurhee," said one bidder.

"Four hundred and fifty gaurhee," said another bidder.

"One thousand and two hundred gaurhee," said a strange man with white hair and colorful clothing.

"One thousand and two hundred gaurhee it is, then," said Ginryu. "Going once, going twice." He bangs the gavel. "Sold to Garland Holdhurst for one thousand and two hundred gaurhee."

The man with white hair and colorful clothing got out his wallet as he paid the amount up front in which Ginryu saw him place it on the table next to him. By the time he gathered up the paintings, he was ready to go as I noticed him to be an eccentric art collector indeed. It was a first for all of us to see this eccentric man take off with the paintings as I had a feeling that he would be piquing other interests in art soon enough. With the rest of the paintings here sold to the highest bidders in the galaxy, the auction was over as we were ready to go back to our hotel rooms until I had a feeling that there was more that met the eye in the form of art.

When Reiko and I were in one of the restaurants of the resort, we met up with Cynthia, who had Dirk and the twins in tow as we were all getting ready to have our dinner. It was a happy time with all of us there as we were most likely to be ordering up something that tickles our fancy. When we all got what we ordered, we were happy as we were eating as a family here in this resort, for we were there until we left for Kanto Village soon enough. It was a very good time of our lives as we didn't have any more problems after the nude debacle, which I won't tell to either Dirk or the twins right now.

"It's strange that you have one awkward moment every time you try to enjoy yourselves on vacation," said Cynthia. "Anyway, at least there weren't any further scandal here after what went on today."

"It's been awkward, but at least the worst was over," I said as I dug into my salad that I ordered.

"You did fall off the railing and got wet," said Dirk as he was digging into his meal.

"It could've been worse, but I'm still alive."

"From what I heard, was it true that you were naked in front of some art students?"

"That's very inappropriate of you to say that," said Cynthia sternly.

"He was, but he blushed," said Reiko.

It hit me with the mark as I did just that the moment I finished my salad. Still, I was reminded of my debacle as I also had to deal with it in such a strange way indeed. Even though I was still under that notion about my naked debacle, I didn't want it to get to me as I view my embarrassment as a brief moment of triumph over the Elect's intentions to break me in order to render me powerless. I had to muster all of what I had in me as I wanted it to build up and make it stone clear that I wasn't about to be put down by the Elect entirely. I had to let in every single aspect of happiness and joy within me or else everyone and everything on this planet would be doomed under the heel of the renegade angels that were wreaking havoc all over the place...

* * *

Castiel and Yashamaru were standing on top of the roof of the resort as they were gazing at the moon after seeing what they witnessed earlier the moment the piece of the Demon Tablet was found. It was something out of the ordinary as they were also dreading the fact that the power of both Word of God tablets would become abused at the extent of destruction. Still, the Elect were out in the open, but their unholy alliance with the Children of Azazel would prove to be more trouble than normal as both angel and _Shinigami_ were concerned about what would happen next. The factor about the events happening in hindsight proved to be dangerous indeed as there would be consequences if not dealt with properly.

"One of the pieces of the Demon Tablet was recovered so far," said Castiel.

"There are consequences that are lingering the moment both Angel and Demon Tablets are completed," said Yashamaru cautiously. "Even if the pieces of the Word of God Tablets are found, there are those who will always covet and abuse their power to such an irreparable extreme."

"If that ever happened, I will take both tablets out of this galaxy and bury them into the Middle Ground's catacombs so that no one would get their hands on them to abuse their power."

"Back in the Elder Days, such power was once tempting to the likes of those who sought it, especially Dick Roman, who found the first one."

"And yet, the power of the tablets are in play again."

"Crowley wanted to covet that power and so did Metatron. Both the former King of Hell and the Scribe of God were tempted by the power of the tablets that the angel one was destroyed by you while I shattered the other one into pieces. After two thousand years of the human population leaving Earth, the fragments of these powerful tablets have been hidden in many places and many hosts in which they could be safe for the time being."

"Sam Winchester and Shigeru Mitani bore pieces of the Angel Tablet in which they were surgically removed from their bodies and yet they lived through the procedures that were perforrmed on them by the Medical Corps."

"Castiel..., even if the host bodies of the Word of God fragments are relieved from having them removed, there will always be other angels that would pursue them in their wake. The pieces from the tablet may have been removed and reconnected, but they must be guarded from further temptations that would resort into further abuse of the power from God Himself..."

It was a crucial time for keeping tabs on both the Elect and the Children of Azazel as both Castiel and Yashamaru were concerned about what was going on so far. Still, they also had to keep tabs on me in which I had to remained focused on the skills that were dormant in me all along. In this moment of both danger and uncertainty, we all had to pull our weight in dealing with the Elect and the Children of Azazel directly, for they were on the move in hindsight...

* * *

Reiko and I returned to our hotel room as we were tired from what happened today. With Dirk and the twins already in bed, we were ready to do the same as the night was out with many stars in the sky. After getting ourselves cleaned up and dressed in our nightclothes earlier, we climbed into our bed as we were ready to fall asleep until we had a feeling that our evening wasn't over. We were looking at each other as we were about to get it on before the night ended.

I was staring at my wife's breasts beneath that nightgown she was wearing as they were fair game into touching with my hands. I was ready to bring her to pleasure as I began to fondle at her breasts in which they were soft to the touch. It was also at that moment that I wanted more of her as I was seeing her respond to my gentle caresses in which I was even touching at the flesh between her legs. She was wanting more of me as I got out a condom from the box of them by the nightstand. Just as I was about to put it on, I saw Reiko stare at me as she opened up my white robe and noticed that I wasn't wearing any underclothes beneath it, which was fair game the moment she saw my member out in the open.

It was at that moment that I saw her ready to pounce when she began to stimulate my member and adjoining pouch in which I was feeling her gentle hands at work. The moisture and wetness from the bath earlier made me want more of Reiko in which she continued to stimulate my member and adjoining pouch. I was in heaven with her as I watched her grab the condom and unrap it in which it placed onto the thing between my legs. It wasn't long now until I saw her dive on top of me as she had my hardened member inside of her. I watched her at work as I saw her bouncy breasts spill from her nightgown. The sight of her wanted more of her as she was feeling her own body wanting more of me. I was the one on the receiving end as I felt my body shaking from such desire in which I was feeling more of what I wanted from Reiko.

I felt more alive in which I continued to see my wife on top of me with her breasts exposed. The sight of those flopping pillows in front of me were a feast for the eyes as I couldn't get enough Reiko altogether. She was amazing as she was also everything to me. I loved every inch of her as I couldn't get enough of her the moment she continued to do her part into bringing me to such erotic desire. By the time we made it towards our climax, I felt fully sated as I held Reiko close to me. She was such a beautiful sight on top of me as she heard the sound of my lulling heartbeat. We were close to one another as we had the night to ourselves until our departure to Kanto Village, for we were most likely to return to work and familial duties soon enough.

"It's strange that we're not towards our first wedding anniversary yet," said Reiko.

"After all this, we're most likely to be returning back to the rustic atmosphere of our home," I said.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The sound interrupted our downtime as I saw Reiko withdraw from me. With the spent condom removed from my member and thrown in the wastebasket, I closed my robe as I got up and went towards the door. Even Reiko hoisted her nightgown up as she got on a housecoat to cover it the moment she heard the knocking. By the time I opened it up, I noticed Ippei standing at the door as he was late, but mainly ready to be at the emergency summit that was hosted here by Ginryu and the rest of the Elders here.

"I take it that you've been busy," he said as he was standing at the door.

"It's very bizarre of you to come here, but your timing's bad," I said.

"Sam..., I should've told Shigeru about what was removed inside of him all those years ago, but he wanted to know the truth about it."

"You're not the only one, Ippei." I got out of the way as I saw him enter into our hotel room. "I had something similar to what was inside of him in which it was also removed, only to be a part of the Word of God tablets. They may not be newer news, but there were three more fragments that showed up in which one of them was removed from the afterbirth of the twins while another one was removed from a Kraken that terrorized this town's waters. Even Chitorin and Veshka found one on an island off Vanizia's coast."

"I had a feeling that the Terran God was playing an Easter Egg hunt with His puzzle pieces, but storing them inside of people? Anyway, there has been word that there are four of the Elect still standing, but there would also be retaliation present, so I suggest that you watch your back."

"What's going on, Grandfather?" asked Reiko.

"We received word from other planets that the Elect plans to take over any homeworld with many Terran populations, but they have weakened thanks to one of the lanterns being lit in that temple in Heinlein. It may be complex, but we can't ignore what's put on our plates just yet. Currently, there have been four fragments of the Angel Tablet and one from the Demon Tablet. Still, we have to secure them from everyone who would want to covet such power and abuse it to their will, for these things can be dangerous when used improperly."

"And the rest of the Word of God tablet fragments..., could they be found as well?"

"I'm afraid so..."

Ippei's words about the Word of God tablet fragments made me become vigilant into finding the rest of them in which they needed to be taken into the archives so that no one would covet or abuse their power. I didn't want that to happen as I had too much at stake right now, for this was only the beginning of such worries right now...

**To be continued...**


	12. The Four in the Townhouse

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 12: The Four in the Townhouse**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was late at night as everyone was in bed in Vanizia for yet another day. In one townhouse near the harbor, there was an Elf with teal hair and purple eyes suffering from headaches frequently, but he was in for a lot of things so far. When he went towards his room, he was at his desk as he was getting out his equipment for writing. He had plenty of composition books at his disposal as he used them to write in. To all his surroundings, he was surrounded by pictures from the cheesy Carver Edlund books that were on the wall as they were collector's items after all. Just as he was about to take out his pen and correctional fluid, he heard a knock on the door in which he answered it, only to see the man in colorful clothing armed with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Okay, Garland, spill it," he said.

"I'm celebrating 'cause I just picked up some art that your roommate painted," he answered.

"Katsura told me all about it because you have a thing for old art the moment you picked up those old paintings from the Elder Days."

"Anyway, you should get out a little bit because the night's still young, Glen. Besides, you can't just stay cooped up in your house of decorated art on the wall and composition books on the side."

"I write in them because I don't have a computer, Garland. Also, if I got caught typing in one, my folks would surely kick my ass."

"Honey, you should stop living in the Dark Ages and get a computer. It would take up less time and it would be easier instead of writing in school notebooks."

With Garland taking off, Glen closed the door as he resumed his work, only to pen something out of the ordinary in mind. Still, he was eager to do what it took to keep him under his roof for the rest of his life as he wanted to stay on top of things so far. By the time he was finished with it, he decided to get out of his room as he was getting hungry after penning his latest book. When he got into the fridge, he noticed some Chinese food that was still in its container as he got it out and set it on the counter. With a bowl set out, he emptied the food into it as he placed it into the microwave in order to get it heated up just in time for his dinner.

By the time it was done, he took it out as he went towards the dining room table and got out some chopsticks to eat the food in front of him. The taste of kung pao chicken being heated up was more than enough to satisfy his stomach as he was most likely to be returning to his writing after this, for he was someone that became more than just a nerd who wrote books all the time...

* * *

The next morning, I was up and about after dealing with an emergency meeting here in the resort. With only three days left before going home back to Kanto Village, I was tired from sitting with the rest of the Elders about their talk against the Elect as I wanted to go for a walk around the town's waterfront again before leaving. Even though it was noon, I wanted to catch more views here in this seaside town as I smelled the sea air permeating through the wind. It was something that was forced on me by Reiko and Cynthia as they didn't want me to fall apart on this vacation in which I agreed on it while they looked after Dirk and the twins for the whole day.

I was most likely to be on my own for the day at the behest of Reiko, who was concerned about my health, as I was taking my time after enduring such a grueling summit earlier. It was also at that moment that I stopped at the diner near the harbor as I was about to treat myself to some lunch for the day. When I sat down at my table, I was looking at the menu as I was seeing all the best deals for a seafood lunch that was out of this world. It was at that moment that I noticed the eccentric man from last night at another table ordering up a salad. I paid no heed into getting into further affairs right now as I was ready to order up a lobster salad and some grilled mackerel and salmon patties that were the special of the day. By the time I ordered up my food, I was ready to eat as I tasted the mackerel that was seasoned and cooked to perfection. As for the salmon patties and lobster salad, I tasted them as they were made with such care indeed. It was the perfect escape for me as I was in a diner that even had the Spear of Totsunaga on the wall as a decoration once again. After all this, I would soon return with my family back to Kanto Village, but this time, I was there to treat myself today after enduring such a grueling emergency summit with some of the Elders of the Order.

After finishing up my food, I paid my bill as I was on my way out of the diner while walking the rest of the way of the waterfront. On a whim, I decided to explore the rest of Vanizia as I wanted to live it up on my vacation before going home. With the sight of ferry boats and sea ships cruising in the waters, I was more than likely to be exploring the rest of the town as I decided to take a longer walk along Vanizia's harbor. The stretch of street had plenty of townhouses on it as there was even a bookstore that was on hand into selling used books and such. On a whim, I went inside as I was seeing all the ancient literature that was on the shelves on display for a cheap price. I never expected all the literature from the Elder Days to simply come around, but the oldest volume of Greek mythology was on sale and ready to be bought. By the time I picked it up, I was ready to take it to the cash register to pay for it until I saw the store clerk stare at me with such astonishment.

"Dude, you've got some nice threads," he said as he was dressed up in strange attire. "I bet that you're one of those LARPers that come and go to such conventions from Tezuka, aren't you?"

"I'm no LARPer, but I came here to buy a book," I said.

"Ever heard of _Supernatural_ before? It's a line of books that was written by Carver Edlund back in the Elder Days, but after he dropped off the map, some kid took over by continuing on his stories."

"I bet that the one who wrote those stories must be proud of him."

"Hey, the stories of Nathan Hofstra proved to be a continuation of the adventures of the Winchesters after Sam sacrifices himself to end the Apocalypse, only to be dragged out of Lucifer's cage without a soul."

"I heard all about it from the logs of the Elder Days, but there are times that I-" I noticed some of the books on the shelf standing there as they bore the word, Supernatural, in bold letters complete with eerie pictures that set the stories. "I bet that both Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra were the greatest of their time."

"Greatest? They're the best, even though some people criticize their stories and treat them like trash. For example, in chapter six of _The Born-Again Identity_, Sam is struggling to get more sleep, but is wracked by Lucifer's taunting in which he went into a coma the moment he got put in the psych ward. And in chapter twenty-one of _Trial and Error_, the Winchesters are facing off against a hellhound, but Crowley got wind of what he was hearing about in which he wanted to dominate everything and everyone on Earth. There's even a mentioning of the next chapter after that in which Sam, drenched in blood while killing the hellhound, recites a spell from a piece of paper, only to cause harm inside of him. I also noticed that in the epilogue of it, Sam and Dean return to the bunker of the Order of Letters in which Sam himself locks himself in a bathroom and begins to suffer from the side effects of the trial that he underwent. It's weird, but a story's a story."

"I bet that most of the fans of the _Supernatural_ series have a thing for the nostalgic side after all because of the fact that these stories were meant to be told."

"Oh, these stories are harder to see and republish after the notion of being old for the past two thousand years. Even the great Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra would be turning in their graves if they see their works go to waste in this day and age."

I was staring at the _Supernatural_ stories that were on display as I picked one up in which it was labeled, _Soul Survivor_ on the cover, complete with my past self facing off with Dean's in which he was a demon breaking through a door. The image unnerved me as I decided to put it back in which I picked up another one titled, _Everybody Hates Hitler_ on the cover. I noticed the Golem's hand smashing through a crooked swastika on the cover as it was yet another reminder of the stories from the Elder Days as well. When I saw the rest of the books on display, they were noticed to be on sale as they were most likely to be bought by those who craved the nostalgia of the _Supernatural _series. I was both unnerved and astonished by such writings as I had a feeling that there would be no end to such storytelling in the future so far. By the time I paid for my book on Greek mythology, I left the bookstore in which I saw a dog standing in front of it.

To my curiosity, the dog itself was an Irish terrier as it had a kind nature to it while sitting on a bench. When I sat down next to it, I noticed it to have a plaid collar with the name, "Chuck," on the silver tag in the center. While petting the dog, I noticed him to be something familiar in which he was none other than the writer who disappeared off the map in the Elder Days, only to be reborn in the form of what he was now. Just as I was about to leave, I saw an Elf walking towards the bookstore as he was stunned to see me in person.

I never expected him to be standing in front of me before, but he was more than likely to be seeing me in all my glory…, fully clothed, that is… Still, I had to deal with him as he was shaking to his sandals while holding a leather bag full of composition books that were made for publishing. It was very awkward indeed, but it was also most likely to be a strange encounter indeed.

"There's just no way…," said the Elf as he was about to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, sir," I said.

"You're the real Sam Winchester from the Order of Letters… You're also the one in my stories that I write about."

"What stories?"

"I've been writing the continuation of _Supernatural_ stories in which they continue on in _Chronicles of the Order_. You're famous and so is everyone that came and went in the Order of Letters."

"How do you know about me?" I was becoming suspicious as I was seeing the Elf stunned in his tracks. "You can't get far into writing books about me and everyone in the Order or else your works will end up being confiscated and put in the archives room."

"I know who you are because of the fact that you have all that raw power in your head in which you're poised to take out the Elect that came here in the form of Severin planning it the whole time."

"I know about that."

"In my big compilation story, _All Eyes on Alecrast_, Severin was hearing voices coming from something out of the ordinary, only to have him hear them calling him to let them out. When I published it, some of the fans were drooling with excitement to see the most hated character since Crowley in the older books get his due in the form of a lightning bolt from the raw power that the hero has."

"He's right about that one," said the dog as he was sitting up on his hind legs.

"By the way, my name's Glen Barnett and I'm thrilled to see the hero in person. It's a blast that I can't wait to tell Katsura about you."

I saw the Elf leave as he went his way in which I went my own. Still, the fact about noticing him to be writing about my adventures was very unnerving to me as I wanted to get back to the resort to meet up with Reiko and the others. On another whim, I decided to follow the Elf I ran into as I noticed him going towards one of the townhouses that were near the harbor. It was also at that moment that I noticed the artist behind the nude paintings of me and Reiko as she was on her way towards the townhouse. In a brief moment, I decided to follow as I was ready to approach her, who was back from yet another day of art school indeed. When I saw her stop in her tracks, she was also stunned to see me as she was most likely to be painting another piece of art soon enough.

"It's _you_," she said as she couldn't get enough of wanting to paint another picture of me. "You're the guy who posed in front of Madame Vekris' class yesterday."

"And you're Katsura Mikami," I said. "After seeing that collector buy those paintings from you, it seems that you have a future in the art world."

"Garland's a huge art buff and he also paints just to make money like everyone else in the art industry."

"Recently, I saw an Elf walking by when he was writing stories about me and my adventures. He also says that it's a continuation of those books from the _Supernatural_ series."

"There's no way..." Katsura was seeing me in all my glory as she wanted me to go into the townhouse. "Come in, I've got some things to show you."

And so, I followed her inside as I took off my sandals from my feet. The inside of the townhouse was a cavalcade full of stuff that focused entirely on the adventures of the past lives of me and Dean from the Elder Days. There was also a portrait of the Elf I saw earlier as he was posing with Katsura in it. I had a feeling that I would soon play matchmaker with those two as I found them to be quite a pair that were immersed into the world of writing and artistry.

"There's that Elf in the picture," I said.

"That's Glen Barnett in the flesh," said Katsura. "He's become quite a writer the moment he had all those comp books in his closet. Anyway, he's been fixated on _Supernatural_ that it's garnered him awards for his stories in his _Chronicles of the Order_ storyline."

"I see the work on display..."

I noticed several books on the shelf as they were in paperback form and in good condition due to the packaging tape that was used to stick on the book covers so they wouldn't get ruined. When I picked up one, I saw the cover of me and Reiko on it in which it was a picture of me and her during our wedding almost a year ago. By the time I put it back, I picked up another book as it was a lengthy one that had me battling Severin on it. There was something odd here as I had a feeling that my life and travels were chronicled to the extreme.

"That's the latest one that was published before Glen got the go-ahead on making more books to publish. Last week, he sent in _Delicate Hearts_, _The Stones of Truth_, and _The Kraken's Cry_ so they can be put in paperback form," said Katsura. "Everything has been on a roll the moment _All Eyes on Alecrast_ came out and many nerds and fans were even sending their reviews on the Galactic Internet."

"I bet that some of the fans love the hero's devotion to his family, I take it," I said.

"I heard many fans say that back in the Elder Days, some people wrote fan fiction about the _Supernatural_ series in which they mainly paired Dean up with Castiel or perhaps Dean pairing up with Sam in such a _yaoi_ type of way. Still, there were also _The Isoldati Files_, which was another canon in the _Supernatural _spotlight, but it was a tie-in of the series in which branches out without no _yaoi_ nor Wincest in the matter, but the _Shinigami_..., they aren't like the ones in the _Death Note_ manga or anime, but they pass as human, have gold eyes, and even aid the Winchesters in a few cases."

"But the Winchesters in the Elder Days stories are brothers. As for the _Shinigami_, they're something else."

"It doesn't matter because when you pair anything in such a sexual way, anything goes. Ever since _Chronicles of the Order_ came around, there had been a flooding of Sam/Reiko porn, some Castiel and Yashamaru _yaoi_, or perhaps some nude pictures of Gadreel, who was in some of the Nathan Hofstra stories. I cried when he redeemed himself in the end when he turned himself into a bomb to get Castiel out of Heaven's jail in _Do You Believe In Miracles?_, but at the epilogue of it, Dean is reborn as a demon after being killed by Metatron in which he gets up and flees the Order of Letters bunker with Crowley and leaves a note for Sam to let him go. In the further readings, it gets better when Sam finally catches up to Dean in _Soul Survivor_ in which he finally cures him of his demonic side, only to see the infamous Mark of Cain still standing on his arm."

I was staring at the collection of paperback books that were on display as I even noticed a few manga and doujinshi books on the shelf as well. When I picked one up, I saw a picture of me and Reiko on the cover as we were simply dressed in fancy clothing. When I opened it up, I saw the pages drawn of the two of us in such an erotic fashion that even challenged the latest prudes that deemed doujinshi art unsuitable for the faint of heart. When I put up the book back in the shelf, I heard the door open as I had a feeling that something would be wrong here the moment this adventure of mine would take a turn for the worst so far.

"Hey! You can't rough me up like that!"

Katsura and I heard a familiar loud voice coming from outside as we noticed Glen being roughed up by another Elf, who had red hair and was dressed in a gold tunic. From the looks of the other Elf, I noticed him to be from the MacVicker Clan as he was determined to punish anyone who tries to bring out many of the Order's adventures into the open. I also sensed that he was more of a prideful type as he was considered to be of pureblood in which he was born of two Elves instead of being of mixed blood like any other person.

"Damn it, you can't do this to me!" cried Glen as he saw the other Elf empty out the comp books from his leather bag. "A writer writes, end of story."

"You have no right into continuing your stories about us!" he yelled. "Your works are nothing but trash and filth to please the fanboys and fangirls and our Order is to be secret, not be out in the open!"

"Let him go," I said. "That Elf did nothing to cause problems in the least."

"Sam Winchester..., I had a feeling that you would show up eventually the moment you took Reiko from me."

"You're Clement MacVicker, aren't you? I heard that you once sought Reiko's hand, but was stopped in which you were spared from the wrath of the Rakuen Priesthood."

"I may have had my life spared, but I won't let this writer pen another entry into our affairs! He's the equivalent of Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra by writing this garbage and allowing it to get into the wrong hands in which it once occurred back in the Elder Days."

"Hey, I have to have them so I won't be tossed out in the street," said Glen as he picked up his comp books. "I can't just put my talents on the back burner, you know."

"Say what you want, but you won't last another day writing such trash to deface the Order of Letters so shamefully! We are a society who will keep to our ways and means and there will be no mercy to those who know our secrets, for they will be killed on sight if they even try to deface the Order of Letters."

"Back away from him, Clement," said Gadreel as he came out of nowhere. "Glen Barnett is to be protected along with Katsura Mikami. They are my Father's prophets, so I suggest that you leave them alone."

"You have been warned, Glen Barnett, but I won't let you slide the second time."

Clement left the townhouse as he stormed off eventually. As for Glen, however, he was staring at Gadreel as he was there to ensure that nothing else happened to any prophet that was chosen by God Himself. Even I was ready to make sure that both Glen and Katsura would be safe from harm as they were artists in their own right so far.

"I know who you are...," said Glen as he was staring at Gadreel up close. "You're that angel who once sided with Metatron during the Angel Expulsion arc, only to sacrifice yourself to break Castiel out of Heaven's jail."

"I'm on business," he said. "You are chosen as a prophet of my Father, along with your roommate, Katsura. It's a miracle that the two of you weren't harmed."

"Glen," said Katsura as she helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but that douchebag from earlier wanted to kick my ass for some reason."

"That 'douchebag' has a name," I said. "His name's Clement MacVicker and he's considered to be an Elf of pureblood and not of any other with human traces in it."

"Talk about being snobby..." Glen opens up one of his comp books as he was looking through the pages of it. "My latest work is that you come to the Destined Islands with Reiko in order to do a little bit of sexual pleasures with one another."

"You can't just write about what I do with Reiko all the live long."

"Hey, every fan deserves to see you two in action 'cause your sexual energy is known as a driving force to protect any planet from impending disaster that tries to occur. Without writing it, it's not gonna work and there will be so many pissed off fanboys and fangirls that would nail my ass."

"He's right, Sam," said Gadreel. "Glen Barnett's stories will cement into a much more important gospel in mind. As for those who try to deter him from doing so will face a much fatal accident if that ever happened."

I decided to allow Glen to pen my adventures after all as I couldn't say no to that due to his status as another one of God's prophets. As for Gadreel, however, he left without a trace as he had other engagements at hand. As for dealing with Glen, on the other hand, I had a feeling that he would be doing more than just write stories as they would soon be etched into memory for many more generations to come after all…

* * *

Reiko was busy looking for me as she was walking along the harbor for a little bit. After allowing me to take a walk for myself, she was ready to fetch me as she was standing in front of the bookstore that sold the cheap books. It wasn't long until she noticed the dog on the bench sitting there as he was simply someone that stood there since most of the human population came here two thousand years ago. When Reiko sat down, she was looking at the dog as she noticed the Irish terrier just staring at her the moment she wanted to take a look at him.

"You're far from your owner, aren't you?" she said.

"And you're looking for your husband, I take it?" said the dog.

"You can talk like the cat I found..."

"Lady Reiko, I've been here since I was reborn as an Irish terrier just staring at people that pet me or give me food or treats to eat."

"You have a name on your collar, don't you?" Reiko notices the tag around the dog's plaid collar. "I see that your name's Chuck, isn't it?"

"It's my name, but back in the Elder Days, I wrote all the adventures of the _Supernatural_ franchise that only went up to the Apocalypse arc. After that, I disappeared off the map for a few years, but there was a kid that continued on the legacy by the name of Nathan Hofstra in which he started off where Sam in the past returns from Hell without a soul, only to work for Crowley. When it was published, all of the nerds pined for it as they couldn't get enough of what was on display. Over time, the rest of the Nathan Hofstra stories thrived, but he had one publisher that was game…, me!"

"You must've made a name for yourself, didn't you, Chuck?"

"I went under the name of Carver Edlund back in the Elder Days, but it wasn't enough for me to concentrate as if I was chosen by God to carry on the story of the Winchesters of long ago. This time, they've been reborn, but they're in the Order of Letters just saving people and hunting things, which was the family business so far."

Reiko and Chuck noticed the door to the bookstore opening as they saw the clerk coming out of there after closing shop for the day. Still, they were seeing him as he was even wearing a t-shirt with the Winchester sigil on it in which he was more nerdy than normal. On a whim, Reiko gathered up Chuck as she followed the clerk towards the townhouse near the harbor, only to find that I was there in which I was ready to go back to the resort.

"Sammy," she said as she saw me with the Greek mythology book in my hand. "Thank goodness that you're okay."

"I was planning to get back to the resort after seeing what was inside of the townhouse, only to see Clement MacVicker of all people to show up and rough up one of the tenants," I said.

"No way..., said the clerk as he saw me and Reiko in person at last. "You're the real Sam and Reiko, aren't you? I'm Taro Mikami and it's an honor to meet you. You already know my daughter, Katsura and Glen the writer, but they must've had some trouble here earlier."

"Earlier, Clement MacVicker stopped by, only to give Glen a warning, but I have a feeling that there would be further repercussions from this confrontation if we're not careful."

"Was he really here?" asked Reiko.

"Yes, and his response against Glen wasn't a good one, either. Still, he was given a warning not to bother the writer because of the fact that he's yet another prophet of the Lord."

It was at that moment that Chuck jumped out of Reiko's hands as he went inside of the townhouse where Glen and Katsura stayed in. When she followed the dog inside, she noticed many things that were about our lives as she even noticed a painting of both her and me in it. The detail in it was spot on as she saw the wedding dress that she wore while I dressed up in my own garb that day, for it was a reminder of our upcoming anniversary so far.

"Chuck, what are you doing inside?" asked Katsura as she saw him sitting near the door.

"Is Chuck your dog?" asked Reiko.

"He's a stray, but he's got a collar that has his name on it." Katsura sees Reiko as she was stunned by her graceful appearance. "It's _you_ of all people and you're real this time. All this time, I've been studying in Madame Vekris' art class and I've improved in which my work paid off the moment my paintings of you and Sam went straight to Garland of all people."

"I see..." Reiko notices Chuck barking as Taro and I came back inside of the townhouse. "Sammy, you should see these paintings here."

"I already did that and Katsura was ready to put another one of her works up for auction," I said.

"You two should see it," she said. "It's my greatest work so far."

And so, Reiko and I followed Katsura into her art studio as it was a treasure trove of paintings that were ready to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. With each painting, our lives were detailed as I saw the imagery that was put into them, including the one where I was banished by Sylvanus last year. When we saw the latest painting completed, it was yet another one of me and Reiko as we were dressed for battle fighting against a plume of darkness. It was a piece that was about to be savored when it came to Katsura's painting prowess indeed. We never expected such artwork go into every detail as we were also dealing with another prophet of the Lord in the form of a painter, for each work was a story that chronicled our lives so far.

"These paintings…," said Reiko as she was seeing them in all their glory. "They're beautiful with every brush stroke."

"I took up painting because it was a passion for me," said Katsura.

"For an artist, you sure have a lot in what you put here," I said.

"I've been taking up art classes with Madame Vekris just to improve my sketches and it sure paid off the moment I did this hobby. As for Glen, on the other hand, he's been hard at work submitting his writings to the publisher next door to the bookstore that my dad owns."

"Your father must be such a nerd to own something like that."

"Katsura, Glen," said a familiar voice as he was outside the art studio.

We all went out of there as we saw Garland enter from the front door in which he was dressed up in his eccentric clothing that was ready for tonight's auction that was being held at the resort. As usual, he was aiming to please as he was most likely to be the center of attention so far. For someone like him, he was a very eccentric one as he was ready to go towards yet another auction that is being held at the resort, which is where I was staying at before leaving back to Kanto Village.

"There's gonna be another auction tonight," he said as he stopped into the living room. "Isn't that _fabulous_ or what?"

"You're sure on a roll, Garland," said Glen as he came out of his room. "You already bought two of Katsura's art designs and you're ready to buy more?"

"I'm not buying anything right now, sweetie. I'm there to sell some art of my own." Garland notices me as I was standing next to Reiko and Katsura. "Oh, the beau and belle of the ball are still here and didn't go home right away. I bet that the two of you have your hands full right now."

"And you're an avid collector of art pieces, aren't you?" I said.

"I've been buying art, creating art, and selling art all the live long, but it's all a blast when it comes to all the fans of it flocking to what's in season so far."

"We need to get back, Sammy," said Reiko as she stared at the clock on the wall. "It's almost time to get going."

"Honey, it's only five in the afternoon and the auction starts until seven, but I bet that you and Sam are most likely to be the centerpiece of what's coming up in the future."

"Then we'll all get going," I said as I was ready to return to the resort.

It was decided as I led the charge into returning to the resort just in time for dinner. With Reiko following me, along with the four people who were interested in us, we were most likely to be the center of what was yet to come in this vacation in Vanizia so far…

* * *

By the time we returned to the resort, we noticed Dirk and the twins in front of us as we were going towards the restaurant for dinner. We had a lot on our plates since the manager from the resort noticed us as heroes and saviors in which we got to eat for free at the all-you-can-eat buffet that was sitting in front of us. We were grateful that we got our fill of seafood as it was more than enough to fill our bellies before going back to Kanto Village.

"There's gonna be another auction here," said Dirk as he took a bite of his fish and chips.

"There's also that eccentric man who will be there as well," said Reiko. "He even said that he was going to sell some artwork of his own when he shows up."

"Garland is someone who has a flair for art, but he also has his ways and means to be at something that is art related," I said. "He's also someone who has a lot to put in the spotlight so far."

"Is that Garland guy gonna pick up another naked painting of you and Reiko?" asked Dirk.

"You are way too young for such talk."

"He's curious, Sammy," said Reiko. "Most of us would want to see things that are out of the box, you know."

"But Dirk's eleven years old and that smut that's part of the artistry can't be seen for younger children his age."

"Sam, I know that you worry about me that much, but I can't look at that nudie work until I'm at least eighteen," he said. "I know that you worry about me seeing stuff like that, but you can't play the worrywort forever."

"Dirk, there are things that are meant for kids and there are things that are meant for adults. All I'm saying is that the naked parts are off limits until you're eighteen anyway."

We said nothing more as we were eating our dinner like a family in the restaurant. By the time we were finished, we were most likely to be going towards the auction as we saw several dignitaries from the Order attending it as well. By the time we came into the ballroom, we saw everyone being seated as they were ready to bid on the art that was made in front of them. It wasn't long until we noticed Glen, Katsura, and Taro coming here as they were seeing the artwork that was brought here on display earlier, for the drawings and paintings were more than just the stuff of legends.

By the time we saw Garland step out in front, he got out his drawing of his own as it was none other than another picture of me and Reiko as we were dressed up in royal garb while sitting on a pair of adjoining thrones complete with an aura of light around us. It was the best work of art so far as it depicted us as saviors of the galaxy in which we were most likely to play our part into fending off against the Elect sooner or later.

With the bid started off at five hundred gaurhee, I noticed the bidders getting ready to buy out Garland's painting as it was ready to be put into a challenge of its own. Bid after bid, the painting was a hot item as the price went up to nine hundred gaurhee and counting. By the time the bidding was almost closed, I noticed a Rendilian man with silver hair come into the ballroom as he set out a record breaking six thousand gaurhee in which the painting was sold after he paid the amount up front. All of us were floored to see Garland's painting be taken to the highest bidder as we saw it being hauled away on sight. With Garland saying goodbye to his painting, he was seeing several more artworks being put on display as they were being sold to the highest bidder. It was a great success as I was also cheering the selling of the painting that were going to the richest collectors that came across the galaxy into participating into such an auction like that.

By the time the auction was over, I took my family back to our hotel rooms as we were getting tired for the night. With Dirk and the twins in one room, Reiko and I went into our own as we were most likely to be getting ready for bed after what we saw at the auction. Just as we were about to get a bath and turn in for the night, we saw Clement in there as he meant business in which he was not too happy with what he had to deal with earlier in the afternoon.

"I told them not to set that junk out into the open and this is the thanks all of the Order gets," he said.

"But it wasn't our doing," said Reiko.

"That writer, painter, and that faggot need to be executed for their actions all because of what they know about the Order of Letters."

"You can't interrupt their line of work, Clement," I said cautiously. "If you did that, then you would find yourself with your eyes melted out of your brain by a group of pissed-off angels who are determined to protect God's chosen prophets."

"I heard it all before! Your Terran philosophy is all the same."

"It's _not_ all the same," said Ippei as he entered into the hotel room. "Clement MacVicker, your actions have got you skating on thin ice right now and if I were you, I suggest that you tread quietly before you attract unwanted attention from a group of angels who find your behavior offensive."

Clement left the hotel room as he was glaring at me and Reiko with such a troubling grudge in mind. As for Ippei, however, he was there to the rescue as he didn't want any conflict here in this resort whatsoever. I was relieved that nothing bad ever happened as I wanted my vacation to be as calm as possible. Still, I had a feeling that Ippei would be wanting all of us to come home right away as I noticed the look on his face. It was a look of dread as I had a feeling that I had to cut my vacation short and return to Kanto Village sooner than expected.

"I had a feeling that you would pluck us from our vacation," I said.

"Sam, there's been some activity coming from the Le Guin Mountains in which there had been trouble for quite some time now."

"And I'm leaving my vacation prematurely... I can't just have my vacation interrupted just for that, but-"

"Sammy, listen to what Grandfather tells you," said Reiko. "It would be something that needs to be saved from the Elect and it's not fair that we spend the rest of our vacation while our help is needed. Besides, you did save me from a Kraken while being here in Vanizia."

I couldn't say no to either Reiko or Ippei as I had my vacation cut short after spending much time here in Vanizia. Still, I had to deal with the Elect as they were a nuisance that wouldn't go away quietly so far. Just as Ippei was about to leave, he saw a courier at the door as he delivered a message to him right away. By the time he saw the courier off, he opened up the letter as he had a feeling that our stay here in Vanizia was temporary until the danger was averted, for he had a feeling that there would be something wrong in mind.

"Is there something wrong, Grandfather?" asked Reiko.

"I got word from Dean," answered Ippei. "According to this letter, there has been an explosion in the underwater railroad tunnel near Sgriccia in which the only way to get back home is by sea ship."

"I don't mind the extra days, but I'm most likely to be overstaying my welcome," I said.

"The manager found you and your family to be great guests here in which there had been an increase of tourism through other underwater railroad tunnels all over this planet. Also, have you heard of the popular _Supernatural_ series of the Elder Days? It's been popular the moment it was once penned by Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra."

"I know all about the dog named Chuck, but I also know about the works of Glen Barnett and the paintings of his roommate, Katsura Mikami. Her father, Taro Mikami, is the self-proclaimed fanboy of the popular series that now branched out into the _Chronicles of the Order_ storyline."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Sam, but Glen Barnett and Katsura are prophets of the Terran God to become His scribes in what is known as the Winchester Gospel. It may sound cheesy, but it's the truth so far."

Ippei's words were the truth as I was most likely to be making sure that nothing else interrupts such style and substance coming from the Elf and artist that lived in the townhouse by the harbor. Still, I had a feeling that I wasn't about to hear the last from the ones who were chosen by God to continue the Winchester Gospel that was in motion the moment it was penned by Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra back in the Elder Days...

* * *

Glen was back at home as he was starting on another work in which he got out another one of his composition books. With a pen in his hand, he was ready to write another story until he was suffering from another headache due to what he was chosen to become. Just as he was about to write into the composition book on his desk, he saw someone that he never seen before as he was a familiar sight that crept with such comic mischief and trickery. He knew it was Gabriel as he saw him sitting in a chair by the window, for he was checking on the Elf periodically.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to bug me?" said Glen as he was suffering from the same splitting headache. "I can't function without you leering over my shoulder, you know."

"C'mon, Glen; can't you at least let me see your progress?" said Gabriel.

"Earlier today, I had to deal with Clement MacVicker, who was a total douchebag that didn't like my work about knowing the Order of Letters' secrets and whatnot."

"For starters, you gotta keep the fans guessing, but there's also the critics that wanna put out a cease and desist order against you. You can't stop penning what Dad put out for you because of the fact that your works matter in this day and age."

"I was afraid that you would say that..."

"Carry on, Glen; carry on, 'cause your works are gold in this day and age."

With that, Glen saw Gabriel disappear without a trace as he resumed his work. Still, he was a writer that was chosen to be one of God's prophets as he couldn't get out of it, no matter what he did. Sooner or later, he would meet up with me and my family once again as he was most likely to be writing us into future adventures to please every single fanboy and fangirl out there...

**To be continued...**


	13. I'm No Prophet

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 13: I'm No Prophet**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**One Day Earlier...**

Dean was in Sgriccia as he was most likely to be coming towards Vanizia as planned. After dealing with his newborn twins, he also had to deal with what was going on near the harbor where the station was. Still, it was a mission for him to investigate things out of the ordinary as he was also relieved that Magda and his daughters were back in the castle in Kanto Village, for he saw the reports of bizarre activity that screamed abnormal so far, for this wasn't going to go away quietly this time. Just as he was about to take the bullet train to Vanizia, he heard an explosion coming from the underwater railroad tunnels in which water was breaching through from below. He had a feeling that there was danger afoot as he went towards the scene where the explosion took place.

When he was about to go even further, he saw a man emerge as he was picking a fight in which he was being controlled by something. From the look of it, Dean noticed that the man was suffering from insomnia as he was ready to use the Fist of Hanyar on him. By the time he did so, he saw the man keel over as he was already dead from suffering from insomnia, for he swore he would go after the Elect in many ways than one. It wasn't long until Kevin and Irylla came onto the scene as they were aware of the Elect's control of the human population on Alecrast, for this was something that can't be ignored not one bit.

"This is getting more monotonous than normal," he said.

"I bet that Sam doesn't know about this one," said Kevin.

"The guy I released from the Elect's mind control up and bit it because of the fact that he suffered the same symptoms from the townsfolk back in Heinlein."

"We should report ot Ginryu as quick as we can," said Irylla. "There's no telling when or where the Elect's guinea pigs might strike next."

"Sam..."

"You're worried about your brother, aren't you?"

"He's better off where he is right now. If he came back home, there would be all sorts of hell crawling on this part of the continent on this planet."

Dean was concerned about my safety as he had to write a message to take towards Vanizia soon enough. Still, he had his hands full, but he wasn't out of the fight just yet...

* * *

**Present Day...**

It had been a breezy day as I was relaxing on the beach with the twins in tow. Even though I had two more days of my vacation left, I had to use my time wisely as I wanted to get as much fun I can muster. By the time I saw Dirk returning from the ocean shore, he was tired as he wanted to lay on the picnic blanket we had. After a long swim, he was starting to get hungry as he saw the beachside vendors getting out their wares for lunch. It was also at that moment that I noticed Ippei coming towards where we were as he got out a picnic basket full of things that were savored from the beachside vendors, along with the refreshing drinks that came from the vending machines as well.

"I take it that you're enjoying the beach," said Ippei.

"It's serene, but there's also gonna be a change in shifts after this," I said.

"So, you're on babysitting duty while Reiko and Cynthia are off getting some stuff for the twins."

"It's the least I can do until they get back."

"Hey, don't count me out yet," said Dirk as he got out a piece of grilled squid. "I'm more of the big brother type, but at least give me some credit for once."

I couldn't get enough of Dirk's antics as I watched him gobble up that piece of grilled squid in his hand. Still, he was taking a break as he was there with Ippei to watch over the twins the moment we saw Reiko and Cynthia return with some stuff that was suitable to keep the twins happy. With the bag full of baby formula, extra baby bottles, and some extra swim diapers, the twins were ready to go as I was up and about into tending to their needs. With some extra sunblock slathered onto them while giving them a diaper change, they were good to go as I dragged them out of their stroller and was ready to set them out in their inflatable toys to play in.

"You're a natural with them," said Cynthia.

"I know, but I don't wanna leave them not for a single moment," I said.

"I think it's time that you had a nice swim of your own," said Ippei.

"I would, but I'm not shirking my duties right now."

"Sam, let us handle it," said Cynthia. "All this time, you stayed with the twins, but you can't just strap yourself down and shoulder them alone."

"Sammy, please do what Mother says," said Reiko. "We now can take care of the twins, so there's no need to worry."

And so, I reluctantly agreed as I was off towards the ocean in which it was warm the moment I stepped into it. Still, I had to be tended to as I noticed Reiko slathering some sunblock all over me so I wouldn't get burnt while going swimming. Even though I was in my swim trunks, I was ready to play after spending my time tending to the twins. The turquoise sea felt like bathwater as I was feeling the water crashing against my feet. It was at that moment when I decided to go a little further into the water as I felt it tilting me back and forth. Standing further into the water felt like heaven for me as I was ready to play after sitting around with the twins, for I was most likely to be enjoying the rest of my vacation before going home to Kanto Village.

By the time I went further, I changed into my other form as I was most likely to be exploring the further depths of the sea without attracting any attention from sharks. Even though I passed as one of the Merfolk, I was looking at things that were older than me in which I discovered a sunken sea ship that was older than anything. When I went inside, I was looking at treasures that were never found before until now. To my curiosity, I noticed a treasure box that was unopened as I decided to lift it up and take it back to shore. It was a strange find indeed as I once read about pirate ships with plenty of treasure and lo and behold, I found the skeletal remains of someone who went down with the ship.

Still I was ready to carry off the treasure box with me as I left the sunken ship and went upwards to shore. When I reverted back into my normal form, I dragged the treasure box back to where the picnic blanket was as I decided to open it up. To my shock, I saw three fragments of the Word of God tablets in a treasure full of gold and jewels as I never expected them to turn up like this before. I noticed the writing on the fragments to be familiar, but these ones didn't come from the Angel one. It was also at that moment that I began to feel the effects of the Word of God surging within me as I began to feel dizzy until I collapsed into the sand. Ippei came to my aid as he noticed me unconscious in which it wasn't good at all. I felt overwhelmed, but I needed to be tended to as soon as possible...

* * *

Reina was looking at the treasure that I found as she saw the fragments that were found inside the moment I took them out of the sunken ship in the ocean. With the resort being the temporary base of operations into overseeing the Order's activities, Reina was busy in her hotel room as she was looking at the fragments one at a time. Still, she noticed that those pieces came from the Demon Tablet as they were most likely to be coveted by the most powerful forces that crave its power due to the Word of God put into it. With the Elect still at large and the pieces of the Word of God tablets being collected one by one, everyone and everything was on full alert as there would soon be a power struggle that would even shake the entire galaxy in the making. By the time Reina set the pieces aside, she saw Kazuo arriving as he had a feeling that my findings would stir trouble the moment they return back to the Order's main headquarters soon enough.

"I had a feeling that you would show up eventually, Kazuo," said Reina. "These pieces were found in a sunken ship off Vanizia's coast, thanks to the efforts of Sam Winchester again."

"I had a feeling that parts of the Demon Tablet would surface eventually...," said Kazuo as he picked up the pieces in which they formed into a bigger one. "I see the writing of it very clearly in which it tells us how to kill the Alpha Leviathan with three ingredients of blood to coat a bone of a righteous mortal: one from a fallen angel, one from a Purgatory Alpha, and one from a ruler of demons."

"That actually happened before in the Elder Days the moment Dick Roman was killed, but on the rest of this tablet, there is the concern about the Demon Trials that were also once active as well."

"I read all about it in which it consists of three so far. The first trial is to kill a hellhound and bathe in its blood. The second trial is to free an innocent soul from Hell. Finally, the last trial consists of curing a demon in which all three are meant to seal Hell permanently, but there was failure due to what would happen to the one who went through the trials."

"By the way, aren't you suppose to check up on a certain _someone_ who is about to go home back to Kanto Village?"

"Yes, but according to my little brother, the brazen nerd in the family, Sam's been taken to the hospital for exhaustion, but I have prior engagements in which I have to oversee."

"Are you telling me that Sam Winchester is a prophet?" Kazuo nods. "I see, but we must protect him from everything and that includes angels and demons who are after him to use in their own machinations. We can't afford to lose this fight against the Elect or anyone else who would stop at nothing to covet the power of the Word of God Tablets or else all of us would suffer the consequences at hand."

And so, it was agreed that I was about to be protected from all things that were itching to use me to their evil plans as I was most likely to be part of what was put in God's arsenal. Still, there was a sign that many dangers would be crawling without warning as I was a moving target that had become a much more primal force that would emerge from the darkness and protect the Ashizoka System from future harm whatsoever...

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed as I was dressed up in a gown complete with an i.v. drip inserted into my arm. Still, I felt dizzy as I found it hard for me to get up from where I was at this time. All around me, I noticed the hospital room all decorated with seashells and flowers as I found the atmosphere of it to be soothing so far. It was a breath of fresh air here as I wasn't bothered by the strict protocol of the Medical Corps for once, for I was calm without the distractions that caused the stressors on me. Just as I was about to be checked out right away, I noticed a familiar figure coming into the room as she was none other than Sybil Bonnefoy herself. She sensed that I was finding things that were trouble as I saw her sit in a chair next to my bed, for she was persistent on talking to me directly. Even though I was held up in bed, I had to listen to what she had to say as she was the type that didn't take no for an answer very lightly.

"You passed out the moment you discovered those infernal tablet fragments," she said.

"They had that same writing on them, but the structure of them is different," I said.

"You found pieces from the Demon Tablet in which there were snippets of the trials from the Elder Days. Even your past self got himself hooked into them the moment he killed that hellhound, but there were side effects that went along with it."

"Does Ginryu know about this?"

"He'll know eventually, but as for _you_, however, you've become more than just an Elder of the Order the moment you had that piece of the Angel Tablet removed out of your body." I was about to say something until Sybil blocked me from doing do. "I know what you're gonna say, Sam. You say that you're not a prophet of the Lord, but you and Shigeru have now become part of His arsenal that could turn the tide against the Elect."

"Sybil, I'm a lot of things: a loving husband, a loyal brother, a father, a guardian, a servant, a cook, and an Elder of the Order, but I'm no prophet."

Without warning, I felt my hands burning as I saw mysterious markings on them. What was happening to me? Was it something I said? All I noticed on my hands is that the burn marks became sigils that were written in both Enochian and in Old High Speech. Even Sybil noticed them very well as she had a feeling that my status as a prophet was about to become more intense than normal. Still, I felt the pain coursing from my hands as it felt like I immersed them in fire when I let out a piercing scream that filled the hospital room. I was hurting badly as I noticed that the strange markings on my hands weren't about to go away quietly.

"I knew it…," she said. "What you're experiencing is from the brandings of the Lord for denying your own existence as one of His prophets."

"Is _that_ what I'm cursed for?" I asked.

"Anyone who denies his or her existence as a prophet of the Lord is forced to endure the brandings, but if you embrace what your new status puts you in, then the brandings will go away."

"Why did God choose me to be one of His elite after my past self was known to be an abomination from the Elder Days?"

"Maybe the Head Honcho up there wanted you to live up to your reputation as part of the Destiny of Worlds, even if it meant by becoming one of His elite."

"God made a mistake about that one the moment I killed Severin and released the Elect on this planet."

"Say what you want, Sam, but God is someone who _doesn't_ make mistakes. In some cases, there are those who don't measure up because of their flaws, status, income, or sexual orientation, but the perfect ones will always turn out rotten. Sure, He made plenty of what is all over the place in this vast Ashizoka System, but the ones that are flawed shine through to the bitter end, even if it meant by overcoming any obstacle that gets in your way."

I stared at the brandings on my hands as I wanted them to just go away from them. I was no prophet and neither was Shigeru, but I couldn't shake the fact that God Himself chose me to become another one in his arsenal of holy providence. By the time I saw Sybil leave, I was alone as I continued to look at the markings that were etched into my hands so readily. With such toil and worry, I was beginning to question myself so readily as I pondered upon the notion on why God chose me to be one of His own prophets that were out finding things and deciphering His word. It was something that I couldn't shake off as I was most likely to be put under such strain because of my fervent denial of what I could do next.

"To whoever is listening up there, I never prayed to you for a while now," I said. "Just now, I received the brandings on my hands due to the denial of what I've become so far. Almighty God, of all the people that were chosen as Your prophets, why did you choose _me_? You know for sure that my past self did wrong by screwing up all the live long in which he was given demon blood by Azazel as a baby, only to do a lot worse. As for my past self, he was an abomination that wanted to put an end to his existence after what he did the moment he let Lucifer out of his cage and started the Apocalypse. He was even earmarked to be Lucifer's vessel in which he sacrificed himself to end such a dastardly time. As of now, even _I _am labeled an abomination because of what I was forced to be during my years living on Gehenna, but I'm not worthy of being one of Your prophets and I never will." Tears streamed down my cheeks as I wanted all of this to end within me. "I'm not perfect and I'll always be kicked to the ground, but _why_ did You choose _me _of all people to become a prophet to decipher Your word?"

"Why, indeed?"

I heard Kazuo's voice coming from the outside of the hospital room as he came in to make sure that I was alright to leave at any given time. To his shock, he saw the brandings on my hands as he had a feeling that there was consequences for my actions into not accepting my role as one of God's prophets so readily. I didn't want to be like this, but I couldn't shake the fact that I was forced to live out my life as one of the chosen in God's arsenal the moment I had that fragment removed during my surgery.

"I take it that you're up, but you've experienced some discomfort on your hands," said Kazuo.

"Kazuo Mitani, I presume?" I said.

"I'm the Medic General of the Medical Corps and I came here due to the fact that you're denying your own existence as one of the Terran God's prophets."

"Does Reiko or Ippei know of you coming here?"

"I'm the oldest in the Mitani Clan in which my little brother is still an Elder of the Order of Letters, but my own denial of being one of the Terran God's chosen had consequences for what I kept buried within me." I saw Kazuo lift up his kimono sleeve as I noticed the same brandings on his hands and arms as well. "This is the price that I paid for not accepting my own status as one of the Terran God's prophets and His brandings are punishment for my constant denial of what I was made to do. I was young when I was first chosen to be a prophet of the Lord, only to deny everything after witnessing the deaths of my son and daughter-in-law at the hands of the same monsters who later did away with my nephew, Shizuo. I broke down the moment I lost them in which I lost all my faith in the Terran God that selected me in His constant roster of all things holy. Year after year, I began to deny my faith to Him, only to suffer the worst punishment imaginable by having these brandings on my hands and arms. It was my shame that made me believe in what He put in front of me."

"Kazuo…, why do bad things happen to good people?"

"Sam, all your life, you've been pushed aside because of what many of us don't understand about the raw power that you have, but your status as a prophet of the Terran God has now become permanent in which you have been acknowledged as part of being both one of His arsenal and the Destiny of Worlds that could put the Elect in their place. You can't back out on this one because if you do, then you would suffer the eternal curse of the Brandings of God. I'm telling you bluntly that you must have more faith in everyone, including yourself or else you would suffer the same fate as I am."

I continued to stare at the brandings on my hands as I felt pain all over my body. I wanted them to go away very badly as I also felt the pressure of being a prophet of God. This wasn't what I wanted as I was deemed a servant and doormat most of my life, but this was all too much. Even my past self was declared an abomination after ingesting blood from Azazel during the Elder Days as he kept putting his life on the line for a number of reasons, but he never thanked himself for it after all the sins he committed. Still, I was reminded of my past life about how many times he ended up screwing up constantly, but he refused to forgive himself for what he did due to what was put on him during the Elder Days. It was also a stark moment of what I was going through as I just wanted my status as one of God's prophets to be revoked as soon as possible…

* * *

**Two Thousand Years in the Past…**

Sam was busy cleaning out the Impala after getting out that garbage that was in there for months so far. By the time he was finished, his slinged arm was aching as he wanted to take a break from what he was doing since curing Dean of his demonic ways two days ago. When he went towards his room, he sat down on his bed as he was staring directly at the arm that was healing after getting into a scuffle with a demon during his search for Dean altogether. Just as he was about to delve into the books that were on his shelf, he began to feel his right arm aching as if he was lifting weights with it. He was the same, but he also wanted to get rid of the Mark of Cain that was still on Dean's arm after what he went through.

It wasn't long until he heard the sound of chiming ringing in his ears as he wanted to cover them so badly. When he got out of his room, he went straight to the bathroom as he looked at the mirror above the sink. He was nearly exhausted as he began to faint onto the bathroom floor in which he hit his head on the sink altogether. He was unconscious as he heard the knocking on the door, but all he heard was the chiming sound ringing in his ears…

* * *

"Sammy!"

The venomous tone of Dean's voice continued to haunt Sam as he was suffering from a nightmare that caused him to get up right away. He was dressed in a white robe as he noticed that he was cleaned up and newly dressed, but he still had the sling over his right arm. He even noticed a bandage on his forehead where he bumped his head on the bathroom sink as he felt both scared and concerned about the situation at hand so far. He found himself in his bed as he was unnerved by the dangerous situation he was in while curing Dean of his demonic tendencies two days ago. He heard footsteps coming as he was shaking from what he went through in which he dug into the nightstand and grabbed his gun.

"Sammy! I got something for you!"

He heard Dean's voice again, but this time, he wasn't in the venomous tone that he displayed while being tied up during the curing process as he was still shaking with the gun in his hands. He was dreading the next attack after what happened two days ago as he heard the door opening up. Sam was becoming more scared for his life as he felt his breathing shallow while holding the gun in his clammy hands. It wasn't long until he saw Dean emerging as he had some food in a tray. He noticed his older brother not becoming demonic as he was normal once again, but he still noticed the Mark of Cain that was still burned on his arm. He was still shaking as he put the gun back in the nightstand in which he was worried to the gills.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean as he was noticing Sam beginning to hyperventilate. "You look as if you were about to pass out from all that stress."

"Are you still normal?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Of course I'm normal! If I were still what I was earlier, I would've killed you right now."

"I heard you saying all that stuff that I sucked the life out of your life and you chose the King of Hell over me."

"Zip it! Past stays past, alright? Anyway, according to Yashamaru and Reebtoor, you bumped your head on the bathroom sink and passed out. It's also a godsend that the servant of the bunker got your gargantuan ass and stripped off your clothes and put you into the tub to get cleaned up after exhibiting a fever earlier."

"What? I'm fine, but I still have that bandage on my head and my arm in a sling."

"Really? Right..." Dean comes closer to set the tray of food on the nightstand as he puts a hand on Sam's forehead. "We're on the same level here."

"I'm fine, alright?"

"No you're not. You're burning up and now, if you don't mind..." Dean takes out the thermometer from the nightstand. "...you're getting your temperature checked."

Sam sighed deeply as he felt the thermometer being shoved under his tongue. After what he went through into finding his wayward brother, he was exhausted as he just wanted to see it done and over with for now. By the time he heard the thermometer beep, he saw Dean take it out of his mouth in which he had a temperature of 102.1. He was out of it as he just wanted to go to sleep after searching for his older brother all the live long, but he needed to rest up for a little while.

"Well, shall we get you the soup and salad combo before it decomposes?" said Dean.

"That's not funny," said Sam as he was feeling listless from all that stress he was under.

"I'm serious, Sam. You haven't eaten since I nearly killed you, but you put it off as a coping mechanism after all that crap occurred."

"You're in worse shape than me anyway."

"So? I'm not the Deanmon this time and I'm not reveling in my disease since you came this far into curing me of what I was becoming. Now, if you don't mind, I suggest that you eat what is in front of you, you got that?"

Sam reluctantly obeyed Dean's orders as he got up and took the tray from the nightstand and was most likely to be hungry after going without food for two days since he cleaned all that garbage out of the Impala. The taste of chicken soup and salad satisfied him as he couldn't get enough of what was in front of him, for he was in dire need of food after going without it for so long. Still, the notion about hearing the chiming in his mind unnerved him as he wanted to get it off of his chest as soon as possible. By the time he was finished, he was ready to get up until Dean stopped him from doing so.

"You're not going anywhere, Sam; you need rest," he said sternly.

"But what about _you_?" he asked as he laid back down in bed.

"I still feel chills after being cured by both you and Cass, but according to what Yashamaru told me, that he wants me to suppress the actions that fuel the Mark of Cain on me."

"Dean..., remember when we were at that hotel in Colorado at the time during the trials? I heard a chiming sound that was similar to what I heard during that time. It felt so real, but I have a feeling that I would end up becoming a prophet of God soon enough and it scares me to even think of it."

"From what I heard, Yashamaru told me that the Angel Tablet was smashed to bits the moment Metatron got put in jail. As fo Gadreel, he turned himself into a bomb to get Cass out of the clink just to pull a fast one on the asshat who ended me. Also, there are no signs that there will be a prophet to put back the pieces of the Tablet 'cause Metatron made a stupid mistake into siccing Gadreel into killing Kevin in the first place. As for _you_, on the other hand, you've done enough into saving me from what I was becoming, but you're gonna need more rest than normal after going through all that trouble into tracking me down."

"I knew that I was gonna save you, but why are you still up into looking over me?"

"It's 'cause I'm an awesome brother and I'm not gonna quit on this one. It's like what you said before while you were curing me back there: we don't get to quit in this family and there's only one answer to all our bad luck."

"And what is that?"

"We should always keep fighting. It's the only thing we do best."

Sam smiled as he closed his eyes and went to sleep. With Dean watching over him, he was grateful that his younger brother came through into saving him this time, even if it meant by curing him from his demonic state. When he looked at the infamous Mark of Cain on his right arm, he was both scared and angry about it as he wanted it gone as quickly as possible, for he would soon get back on the road to return to what he did best...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

Dean arrived in Vanizia as he was in the hospital searching for the room I was in. By the time he got there, he saw me being treated for exhaustion as he noticed the brandings I had on my hands. He was concerned for me as he came to my aid so readily, for he didn't want me to overdo myself so far. The etchings of both Enochian and Old High Speech was more than enough to set off my brother's inner alarm to the quick. I was still being observed by the presence of Kazuo as I saw him with his medical bag in his hands, for he got a bronze box and opened it up. I saw a hypodermic needle and syringe encased in it as it was about to be used directly on me. I didn't want that to happen to me right now as I was about to get up and check out of the hospital immediately, for the sight of such an archaic needle was more than enough to set off my internal alarm right now.

"I'm fine and ready to get checked out of the hospital now," I said.

"No, you're not," said Kazuo. "Ever since you had that Word of God fragment removed out of you, I had a feeling that you would exhibit something that should be nestling inside of angels."

"What the hell's going on here?" asked Dean as he was concerned about me.

"Your brother has some grace that was put there after Reuben and his team operated on him. He can't have it in him or else he'll end up attracting unwanted attention from other angels and they smite anyone who gets in their way."

"I'll do it," I said. "I want the grace extracted out of me before I set off any angel alarms."

Without any further argument, I saw Kazuo get out a bottle of alcohol and some cotton swabs in which he dipped one into the liquid. When I felt the cold alcohol being pressed against my neck, I later felt the pricking of the needle as I was most likely to be feeling the effects of the angelic grace being siphoned out of my body. In that moment, Kazuo slowly began to extract the grace as it was filling into the syringe so readily. When the extraction continued, we noticed Reiko and Cynthia coming in as they noticed me being in pain from going through such a dangerous process, for I was in the hot seat after collapsing from the beach earlier.

"Kazuo Mitani...," said Cynthia. "I had a feeling that the Medic General from the Medical Corps would show up sooner or later."

"We're gonna need all the help we can get right now," he said as he noticed me beginning to hyperventilate. "Everyone, hold him down so I can get this grace out of him."

"Sammy," said Reiko as she came to my aid and grasped at my hand. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Reiko...," I said as I felt the last of the grace being siphoned out of me.

"What happened to your hands?" I noticed Reiko looking at the brandings on them. "Do they hurt you at all?"

It was at that moment when Kazuo took the needle out of my neck as he got some of the grace that was loose in my body. Still, I had to be in observation after finding the fragments of the Demon Tablet in the sunken ship earlier, for I was about to become someone that was most likely to be under the radar of angels. To my shock, I saw the brandings disappear as I was back to normal again, but at a catch and that was accepting my role as one of God's chosen after all.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Reiko.

"Yeah, but that needle is hell," I said.

"It's better than kicking and screaming," said Dean.

"I have the grace that is siphoned so far out of you, but the rest of it has been infused into you due to the raw power that you have," said Kazuo as he showed me the syringe of the glowing substance that was taken out of me. "I have the go-ahead to take you back to the hotel, but due to what Sybil Bonnefoy told all of us, you need to stay overnight so you can recover from what you went through."

"Sounds healthy to me," I said.

"Grace extraction isn't for the faint of heart, Sam. What I siphoned from you is just a small amount, but the rest of it is mixed in with the raw power in your body. Still, even though I can let you leave at any time, you can't go anywhere until you are fit to check out, are we good?"

I reluctantly agreed as I was forced to stay in my hospital bed due to yet another form of meddling courtesy of the Medical Corps. Still, I wasn't alone on this as I had family and friends at my side, for I wasn't alone on this one. I was coping with all the right materials that I had at my disposal as I was most likely to be part of something that was bigger than becoming part of the Destiny of Worlds so far...

* * *

**Two Thousand Years in the Past..., Again!**

Sam and Dean were in the infirmary part of the bunker as they were waiting for Yashamaru to show up. After enduring such a harrowing ordeal, both brothers were most likely to be given a physical examination by the _Shinigami_ in charge. By the time they saw him come in, he was back from carrying out other medical emergencies as he was armed with his medical bag, for he didn't want to lose sight of the Winchesters after seeing the damage done in the bunker two days ago.

"I take it that you made a house call somewhere," said Dean.

"I know that you were running wild with Crowley the moment Sam was ready to bring you back," said Yashamaru as he got out his stethoscope. "According to Castiel, the cure worked, but there was a primal downside to what still remained on your arm, Dean."

"Well, don't sugarcoat it, Dr. Salk."

"You're up first, but Sam's next after you."

And so, Dean was forced to take off his shirt and flannel jacket as he saw Yashamaru listening to his vitals. With his temperature checked and other things examined, he was on a roll as he was glad to be back in the swing of things, except for having the Mark of Cain still plastered on his arm. After being on the run for so long, the oldest Winchester was normal as he had a clean bill of health after what he went through in the curing process that was brought on by Sam and Castiel, who didn't give up on him..., and he was happy for it.

"I had my kicks so far, Doc," said Dean as he saw Yashamaru put the blood pressure cuff on his arm.

"At least you got a clean car," said Sam as he was sitting on one of the beds in the infirmary wing.

"From what I heard while going out and about, I noticed that you and Crowley had a thing for roadhouses, drinking games, and bad karaoke," said Yashamaru as he finished up checking Dean's blood pressure. "And what Sam put it, you made a mess in the Impala with all that garbage in it the moment you became what is known as 'Deanmon' who didn't care about how clean it was. Now, that you're cured, you would be angry if the Impala would be littered with fast food boxes and drink cups."

"And Dean once told me that it was just a car," said Sam.

"Hey, the 'Deanmon' ain't there to make a mess in Baby anymore," said Dean as he put back on his shirt and flannel. "Besides, after this physical, I'm gonna go out and get me some pie."

Sam smiled as he was relieved that Dean was back to his humorous self again, but for how long? He only hoped that there would be a positive outcome after all that searching for his older brother for the past few weeks. With Dean's physical wrapped up, Yashamaru was ready to examine Sam as he was up to the task to make sure that the younger Winchester didn't fall through the cracks. As usual, Sam was stressed out after having a rise in fear as Yashamaru was busy listening to his vitals with his stethoscope. Once again, Sam was through the ringer as he was still reeling from Dean's wrath two days ago. With the thermometer placed in his mouth, he noticed Yashamaru examining his right shoulder as he took it out of the sling. Still, it was swollen as it was hard for the younger Winchester to move it due to what he went up against. With the thermometer taken out of his mouth, he saw Yashamaru look at it as it was yet another fever from the stress that was climbing onto him.

"Once again, you suffer from the stressors that put you through a far worse hell than being in a psychiatric ward," he said as he placed the blood pressure cuff around Sam's other arm. "I know that you are taking it very harshly the moment Dean was cured from his demonic ways two days ago."

"After weeks into looking for him in which it resulted in him trying to kill me, it's getting harsher every step of the way," answered Sam.

"According to Dean, you drank a whole bottle of bourbon in which resulted in your vomiting and hangover the night before. Last night, you kept trying to starve yourself after hearing the harsh comments you nearly took to heart, only to result into cleaning out the leftover garbage that was in the Impala."

"Yashamaru..., I have a feeling that Dean would turn towards the Mark's demonic power if he's not careful... I also remember telling him that I wouldn't be there to save him after we stopped a monster at that health club a few months back and I'm regretting it every day." Sam buries his face in his hands as he felt tears streaming down his hot face. "It's my fault... Dean's in extreme danger because of me and now he's paying the price for it. I should've forgave him after not telling me about Gadreel and now, he's in that Mark of Cain mess in which I could end up losing the only family I have. Furthermore, I'm nothing but a liability, a freak, and an abomination because I lived, but I keep trying to find the easy way out because of my actions so far. If Dean was the only one to live instead of me, he would have the life he has so far because it would've been better that way."

"Sam...," said Dean as he sat down beside him. "You're _not_ gonna lose me, you hear me?! We've been through all sorts of bad luck time and again, but we came out swinging the moment we save people in the end. Remember those comments I said to you two days ago? I didn't mean them and I swear that we'll patch up what we need to fix. You didn't give up on me this time and I'm thankful that you stayed the course, but don't you ever fall under the cracks, you hear me? Furthermore, you're _not_ a liability or a freak or an abomination because you're the brains of the family and I won't let that happen to you, not one bit."

"He's right, Sam," said Yashamaru. "It's like what Castiel told you once before: nothing is worth losing you. As of this crucial time, the both of you need to be ready for what's yet to come, for it will also be that of uncertainty soon enough."

Sam and Dean were hearing Yashamaru's viewpoint as they had to step up to what they had right now after all that turmoil that occurred all those weeks ago. Still, there were many rough patches to cross in the line of duty, but there was the most important thing that stuck and that was none other than family...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present..., again!**

I was up in the middle of the night as I was starting to feel uncomfortable at the presence of the Medical Corps once again. This time, I was in observation mode as I found it difficult to get around without attracting any attention from Kazuo and his staff. With visiting hours over, I was feeling restless as I wanted to get up and move around for a while. Just as I was about to do so, I saw the door open as I saw Ippei coming into my hospital room with a basket of food in his hands. When he set them down in front of me, I noticed that a familiar food was in there as it was in a black lacquer box when I took it out of the basket. It was the famous _dango_ that was made for me the moment I first saw Reiko a year ago as I took one of them out and ate it with such gusto. It was like the first time all over again as I tasted the _dango_ that was settled on skewers the moment it was brought to me, for I could never get enough of it.

By the time I was finished, I noticed some _Goma dango _in another lacquer box as I took it out of the picnic basket and tried some. I had a feeling that Reiko outdid herself on that one as I was happy to have something for me before going back to Kanto Village in the morning. The _dango_ that was made for me became a reminder of my love for Reiko, for she was someone that I loved dearly until the day I die.

"I take it that you're into what Reiko was cooking up," said Ippei.

"At least it's not hospital food," I said.

"After getting a stern lecture from Kazuo, you really needed to have something for yourself after collapsing onto the beach from your swim in the water near this town."

"Tomorrow, we'll be leaving for home where Kanto Village is, but I won't forget this place due to its sea air and atmosphere that kept me happy for a while."

"Sam, I hate to break it to you, but you can't be able to go back towards the underwater tunnels to Sgriccia due to the explosion there, but there's always an alternative in mind."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you familiar with maps?"

"We're in Vanizia, but-"

"You and your family can take the bullet train to Clavell Valley, which is an archipelago of four islands and several smaller ones. There is also the mainland country of Chugoku next to Clavell Valley, where the Skyward Temple is located in the Le Guin Mountains."

"We'll go there first thing in the morning when we leave Vanizia, for the second lantern is waiting to be lit. Still..., there's the Elect that we all have to worry about after what went on since Severin's death two months ago, but there will always be a time to keep fighting on and never fall under the cracks. I might even write about my travels as being an Elder of the Field in that matter because it's what I was made to do after being isolated on Gehenna for years. I can still go home to Kanto Village, but I also have my points into putting a stop to the problem that is getting monotonous by the day right now. It's the least I can do to put myself first against the Elect or any other threat that tries to harm the Ashizoka System so far."

I was making my point clear as I was most likely to be going on a mission to stop the Elect in their tracks. With my next objective put in front of me, I was most likely to be going on a trip that could put my past travels to shame. I was ready to explore the rest of Alecrast as it was more than just being in Kanto Village all the live long, for I had a stake in what I had to do in order to put the Elect in their place...

* * *

The next morning, I was up and about as I got out of my hospital bed after being surveyed for the night. Today was the day that I was ready to go home to Kanto Village as I was up and about while dressed in my clothes. By the time I left my hospital room, I saw Reiko, Dirk, Cynthia, and the twins all ready to go as they had all their luggage and mine with them. We were ready to go home to Kanto Village after all as we also had other objectives that had to be settled first before going to other parts that needed to be explored, for they were something that became new to me with all hopes into keeping me in fine spirits in the long run.

"I take it that you're doing better after your swim yesterday," said Dirk.

"I'm most likely gonna be writing about this in my journal the moment we leave for Kanto Village," I said. "Even though we're heading to the far east part of this planet, we have to tend to what we have in our home first before we do anything."

"I've never been to the far east part before," said Reiko.

"Clavell Valley and Chugoku are there, but there's also the Le Guin Mountains that are there as well," said Cynthia. "The Elect are weakened by the lighting of the lanterns, so we should give them a proper sendoff with those things in mind."

"According to what Aya told me, Clavell Valley is the home of lots of _dango_ and ramen. I wanna go there after we settle things in Kanto Village and besides, travel broadens the mind and spirit."

I couldn't say no to Reiko as I was most likely to be on another adventure the moment I was leaving Vanizia. With me leading the way after checking myself out of the hospital, we all noticed the Hunter Corps ship parked at a clearing near some water as we saw Dean getting ready to take us home. With our vacation over, it was time to go back to our duties, but we had fun along the way in the end, for we would be back in the rustic flair of Kanto Village soon enough...

**To be continued...**


	14. The Great Melon Caper

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 14: The Great Melon Caper**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been four days since we left Vanizia as we were back in Winchester Castle where Kanto Village was. As usual, we had our work cut out for us as we even had guests that came and went. As for me, however, I was back in the secret place where I planted the many fruits and vegetables in which I noticed something that was planted somewhere near one of the trees. I saw a patch of watermelons growing as they were taking their time into becoming ripe for the picking. I even noticed some cantaloupes and honeydews growing in a colorful spectacle of melon greatness there. It wasn't long until I saw Reiko coming here with the twins in tow as they were dressed in their summer clothing, for they never came here until now.

"There's a mess again," I said as I noticed several Korean melons blending in with the other ones.

"Sammy, I was the one who planted those things before we left for Wall Keep," said Reiko.

"We have the standard melons, complete with a few sprites and sugar ones. Even though some of them aren't ripe, they need to mature the moment they become harvested for a decent fruit to snack on."

"It's been days since we left Vanizia, but at least I picked out some things for us."

"I know, but-" I heard something rustling in the bushes as I had a feeling that something was hidden there. "We're not alone here."

I sensed something wrong as I began to walk towards the bushes. It wasn't long until I found a strange creature in an odd mask hiding there as it took off with one of the ripened melons. It was bizarre, but I never expected something to occur before as it was a strange notion that crept into my home the moment I came back here...

* * *

Shigeru and Futaba arrived here in Kanto Village as they were there for a visit. After a week of my absence, they were most likely to be coming here not only to see what was done here, but to visit the castle before going back to Ippei's place soon enough. It was at that moment that they noticed several people gathering for the Festival of Lanterns that occurred once every June. Speaking of June, Shigeru was dreading the moment of his own birthday coming towards him as he didn't let it bother him too much, for he was most likely to be having cake all around him when he was stopping here.

"So, this is Kanto Village," said Futaba as she noticed the buildings all in place and in good condition. "I bet that Sam lives here in the castle at the end of it."

"Kanto Village was once burnt to the ground by Severin a few months back," said Shigeru. "Luckily, it was rebuilt and more robust than ever, I can tell you that."

"I bet that the master and mistress of the castle must have been getting used to being home after having a vacation a week ago."

"It's ironic that Sam and his family took a week off in Vanizia, but after coming back home, they're back to business as usual. It's been hectic so far. With Dean and his crew on a mission, Sam's stuck with his duties into looking into all sorts of lore that pops up here. There was even a monster that came here last Christmas that was worshipped by two people in ugly sweaters."

"This town has a lot of perks, but it's more like home the moment you see the people caring about this place."

"By the way, we're going towards the castle, so we can be ready to greet Sam there after spending a week over in Vanizia. Besides, he's got all that summer to recover from his surgery after what he went through."

Both Shigeru and Futaba were on their way towards the castle as they were most likely to be greeting me anyway. Still, work and family were the norm, but there would also be something mysterious that would be hiding in hindsight sooner or later...

* * *

After looking at the melon patch that Reiko planted, we were in the backyard as I had a very ripe watermelon in my hands. By the time I went inside, I was in the kitchen as I set down the juicy watermelon that was picked from the cornucopia of melons that shined on so far. With the summer heat getting a bit monotonous, it was also a great time for melons that grew in the secret place as I was happy that they were there. Just as I was about to get a knife to cut it with, I heard someone coming into the house from the front as I went out of the kitchen. By the time I answered it, I saw someone dressed in a kimono and funny mask as it scurried off towards the kitchen where the watermelon was at. By the time I caught up to it, I saw the stranger try to steal the watermelon as he was caught red-handed at the last minute.

"Whoever or whatever you are, back away from the watermelon," I said.

I saw the stranger take off its mask as it revealed to be a _Karasu-Tengu_ due to the appearance of a crow who changed into a human. The intruder was a short man as he even had a mustache with a bald head to match his personality. I never expected him to be here as I had a feeling that he would make off with the watermelon that was on the counter sooner or later.

"Aw, cripes," said the _Karasu-Tengu_ as he was caught in the act. "Can't you allow a guy to get a big juicy watermelon like the one you carted in?"

"You shouldn't invade other people's homes like that."

"Wait..., I know about you from Myrna and Polk from the waterfall place on the outside of the garden here. Weren't you the one who took that Cat Sidhe boy when his mama died?"

"Yes, but I'm the one in charge of this castle here."

"Then I know you as Sam Winchester who once put an end to the one who killed some of the Terrans who live in my village of Glass Creek. After I fled with my family, I found a safe haven here in the secret place in this castle just to get away from the Blood Knight who once razed the village next to it to the ground."

"Kuroichi!"

I heard a voice coming from the front as I noticed another _Karasu-Tengu _sprint in here as it removed its mask, only to reveal the form of a short woman dressed in a kimono. From the look on her face, she was looking for the one who was trying to make off with the watermelon that I picked from the garden earlier. Both folk were most likely to be staying put as they were considered to be refugees who fled Severin's wrath the moment their town had turned into a bloodbath. I also sensed that both _Karasu-Tengu_ were even care-worn as they were mainly living off of scraps from onlookers and bystanders who travelled on the roads. In their predicament, they had nowhere to go since they fled Glass Creek as they were also more than likely to be living here from now on.

"We've been far away from Glass Creek to flee the slaughter there and you creep off to steal that young man's watermelon," said the other _Karasu-Tengu_ as she was ready to take her husband out of here. "You're lucky that you didn't get killed after what we went through, but you're _not_ gonna be freeloading from that man in his castle!"

"But, Wakana…," said Kuroichi. "It's been weeks since we saw a juicy watermelon and that one is fit to eat after our melon patch got trampled to death by those demons."

"There's no need to worry about it," I said as I grabbed a knife and cutting board to cut the watermelon with. "There's plenty more of those melons that my wife planted before we left for Wall Keep nearly three months ago. Besides, we have a selection of them."

I began to cut the watermelon into slices as it was ripe and juicy on the inside. The notion of melons brought back memories to me as I loved getting into them when I was younger back then. I was even grateful that I picked a big one as it was ready to eat, for it was something that was planted in the messy garden that I made before leaving to Gehenna long ago. By the time I finished cutting up the watermelon, I noticed Dirk coming into the kitchen as he was wet from swimming in the pond near the castle. It was at that moment that he saw Kuroichi and Wakana up close as he remembered them very well since he first saw them long ago.

"Kuroichi and Wakana Tsukiboshi…," he said as he was astonished to see them here. "It's been years since you visited Mom and me."

"Little Dirk Matheson," said Wakana. "You've gotten a bit bigger the last time I saw you."

"You came all the way from Glass Creek just to snag a watermelon. No wonder everyone calls you the Melon Bandits. By the way, how's Koji, Rikichi, and Mahori doing? Are they okay?"

"Koji..."

Wakana broke down crying as she felt the heartache in which she lost something precious during the struggle. I sensed that she lost one of her children the moment she dragged Kuroichi and fled Glass Creek as she felt the grief that ensnared her. I had seen many moments of grief in which the death of either a parent or a child caused the worst in all of us, for this was just a bitter taste of what happened when Severin came to Glass Creek and caused such slaughter.

"You lost someone, didn't you?" I said as I comforted Wakana.

"Koji…, was our oldest son and he was the best melon grower that surpassed us," she said.

"Did something happen to Koji?" asked Dirk.

"Koji…, was killed by that mess of demons who caused slaughter in Glass Creek," said Kuroichi. "I tried to get him to come with us, but he refused to leave the melon patch that we worked hard for, only to suffer the wrath of those soldiers whose eyes flashed black."

"I'm sorry for your loss," I said. "It's hard for anyone to suffer grief like that."

"All I'm hoping for is that we have a better outcome here," said Kuroichi. "As for Rikichi and Mahori, they fled elsewhere from the wrath of demons whose flag bore a terrible of mark on it."

"You and your family were victims of the Army of Cain, weren't they?" said Dirk. "Those asshats! They had no right to kill people for no reason when Severin took charge in his campaign of terror, but we can't just sit back and feel sad. As for Koji's memory, we'll all go to Kripke Shrine and take some melons for prayer there, are we good?"

Both Kuroichi and Wakana agreed as they were most likely to be honoring the memory of their dead son who lost his life in the tragic bloodbath that occurred. Still, they had their pieces of watermelon that I gave to them as they tasted the love that was made for it to grow during our short exodus to Wall Keep nearly three months ago. I was also on hand to make sure that the two _Karasu-Tengu_ refugees were welcome here after what they went through while fleeing Glass Creek. It was the least I can do for them after all that tragedy that occurred from Severin's tantrum so far…

* * *

Shigeru and Futaba were at the front gate as they noticed the two _Karasu-Tengu_ refugees sitting on the porch eating their pieces of watermelon. As for Shigeru, on the other hand, he knew them very well as the Melon Bandits due to their passion for growing their prized crop, only to have it destroyed at the hands of Severin and the Army of Cain. He never expected Kuroichi and Wakana to come here, but they had no other choice in the matter after what they went through.

"Looks like the Melon Bandits escaped the slaughter from the Army of Cain after all," he said.

"Not all of us," said Kuroichi sadly. "Koji didn't make it when those demons came into our town and killed him, along with the melon patch we grew over the years. After the slaughter in Glass Creek, Rikichi, Mahori, and their families fled with Koji's widow and children, only to remain in hiding for the time being. It's sad, but the sight of melons was a godsend to me and Wakana when we made it here into the messy garden and that's where we stayed at."

"You're lucky that you didn't get caught by Chief Tamahori or else he would nail your asses."

"Where are the rest of your family?" asked Futaba.

"They ran away into the Saburo Mountains to get away from the slaughter," said Wakana. "Even after that dastardly Army of Cain was defeated and Severin getting his due, there are those hooligans who think they're better than all of us because they think they serve a higher purpose for the Terran race who live here on this planet."

"I heard from Ellen and Jo about the Elect and what they do, but their efforts have been halted for the time being since one of them was killed at the hands of Castiel."

"I also have a feeling that those awful hooligans would cause harm to the Destiny of Worlds if we don't band together and fight them at their own game."

"Don't worry; you're not alone because we can't sit this one out."

It wasn't long until Shigeru and Futaba noticed me with some freshly picked cantaloupes in my hands as they were ripe and ready to eat. Still, I had to greet everyone as I set the cantaloupes down on the porch and was ready to welcome Shigeru and Futaba after their walk through Kanto Village. It was a time for family to get here as I even noticed Reiko carrying the twins in their stroller in which they were up and alert. We were all here as we had so much on our plates, for there were new additions to our family and friends here as well.

"I was starting to worry about you since you left Vanizia four days ago," said Shigeru.

"I've been home after that," I said.

"Anyway, we're gonna have to go over to Chugoku anyway and that's where the Le Guin Mountains are."

"It's good of you and Futaba to come here," said Reiko as she had the twins in tow.

"Oh, take a look at those handsome little men there," she said as she saw them in all their glory. "Aren't you two the cutest things I ever saw? They sure grew the last time I saw them, but they're getting to look a lot like their mother."

"One of them's a baby Sam there," said Shigeru.

"Kuroichi, look at those little darlings," said Wakana as she stared at my sons so readily. "They are beautiful with their mother's ears."

"They're Half-Elves, but they're legacies here, I can tell you that," he said. "I had a feeling that those two little stinkers will someday grow up and be handsome young men with all the perks and smarts of both Winchester and Mitani families."

I was glad to have Shigeru and Futaba here as I was also grateful that I was home to carry on my business as usual. On a whim, I decided to go towards the shed where the Impala once stayed in as I opened it up. To my shock, I saw a bumper crop full of melons that were growing out of control inside of the shed as I had a feeling that Reiko's green thumb went too far. There were plenty of watermelons, Korean melons, cantaloupes, honeydews, sprite melons, and sugar melons. The shed was overwhelmed with melons as some of them were ripe for the picking while the rest of them had a little while to grow. It wasn't long until Shigeru came towards the shed as he saw the melons on display that became very monotonous due to the overplanting that took place the moment we all left for Wall Keep nearly three months ago.

"Dean's gonna be pissed when he finds the Impala's den littered with melons," he said.

"Then we're gonna have to pick them anyway," I said.

"You should see them, Sam. There are even cantaloupes put in there as well."

I went into the shed as I saw the massive bunches of melons growing like weeds as I noticed a hole in the ceiling. I had a feeling that the shed's roof was leaking as I even noticed the source of the bumper crop of melons due to the pouches of seeds that germinated with such a potent punch. Still, the seeds were old with age as I had a feeling that they have sprouted due to what went on for a while now. When I looked at the bags of seeds that were kept, I noticed them to be some that were collected by me before being taken to Gehenna all those years ago as I saw all of the melons that have sprouted all over the place in the shed.

"Well, did you find the cause of the bumper crop in here?" asked Shigeru.

"I remember collecting melon seeds after getting some from Dad before he passed away," I said as I picked a cantaloupe off of one of the vines. "I must've had a bunch to start something that came into fruition, but the seeds may have been infused by the raw power that I had in order to grow rapidly in the shed like that."

"I bet that it comes to all those sex romps in the ruins that caused your raw power to bring things into the open like that."

"Look on the bright side. At least we won't have to worry about food for a while."

"Tell that to the Melon Bandits. Those _Karasu-Tengu_ once had a business selling melons in their hometown until Severin and his Army of Cain faction went in and slaughtered most of the townsfolk there."

_GOBBLE! MUNCH!_

Shigeru heard the sound of munching as he went further into the bumper crop of melons to see what was hiding in the shed. When he got to the source, he noticed a small Cat Sidhe girl hiding in here as she was eating pieces of a honeydew. The girl was young as she had teal hair and hazel eyes while she wore a pastel green dress with a bell collar around her neck, but she was dirty and covered in numerous marks and scratches that screamed red flags. When we approached her, she was starting to get scared as she feared the presence of demons all over the place.

"You're sure healthy for a little kid," said Shigeru.

"Go away! You're a demon, I know it!" cried the Cat Sidhe girl.

"We're not here to hurt you, but we're not demons," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"If we were demons, then we would flash black eyes by now," said Shigeru.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I came all the way from Bilbo," said the Cat Sidhe girl.

"Bilbo? That's one of the farming towns up north in the central region that became a bloodbath at the hands of Severin and his Army of Cain faction," said Shigeru.

"Do you know where your parents are?" I asked.

"No...," said the Cat Sidhe girl. "They sent me in a boat down the river before they got killed." Tears streamed down her dirty cheeks as she felt sad all of a sudden. "I miss my mommy and daddy!"

"You're not alone here," said Shigeru. "As soon as we get you inside, we'll have you cleaned up, alright?"

The Cat Sidhe girl agreed as she finished up her honeydew and came along with us out of the shed. She wasn't alone this time as she was a refugee just like the two _Karasu-Tengu_ who fled the slaughter from their own hometown as well. It was a time for welcoming those without a home to return to as I was willing to do my best into making sure that they were alive and safe while living here in the castle...

* * *

Later on in the day, Reiko was busy cleaning up the Cat Sidhe girl that was found in the shed earlier as she was making sure that our latest refugee was cleaned up. The little girl was in the tub as she was relaxing in the bubble bath that kept her calm after what she went through. By the time Reiko finished up with her, she drained the bathtub as she grabbed a towel to scoop her up out of. It was also at that moment that she noticed the Cat Sidhe girl dress up in the spare clothes that were in one of the guest rooms as she looked like a princess in that pastel blue _yukata_.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Reiko.

"I miss my mommy and daddy," answered the Cat Sidhe girl.

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed by that meanie and his army when they came to Bilbo. They didn't show anything but to hurt people."

"By the way, my name's Reiko and I'm the lady and mistress of this castle. What's your name?"

"My name is Carly. My mommy and daddy were farmers until that meanie came in and killed everyone in Bilbo."

"I'm so sorry..."

"I came down the river and was guided by the Melon Goddess the whole time. If it wasn't for Her guidance, I wouldn't be alive today."

"Is there a Melon Goddess?"

"She protected me and gave me some melons while I was floating down the river to this village, only to be led here into a place where Her blessings were overwhelmed inside."

Reiko never expected to hear about a Melon Goddess before as she was most likely to be telling me the moment I came into the bathroom to check on our latest refugee. I noticed Carly sitting near the squat toilet as she was newly cleaned and dressed after going through a rough patch while hiding out in the shed the whole time. To my curiosity, I began to examine the little refugee as I noticed some welts on her back in which reminded me of what I went through the moment Severin subjected me to such torture a year ago. It was a mental scar that scared me as I felt the same fear engulf me the moment I was taken towards the Executioner's Grounds last year.

"Mister..., is something wrong with me?" asked Carly.

"Those welts on your back..., who did that to you?" I asked.

"It was that meanie who came to Bilbo. He had this whip and he began to hurt me really badly for no reason. My daddy got mad when he took me from him and put me in a boat to sail down the river. That was when I saw him killed by that meanie along with my mommy."

"I'm so sorry about that..."

"It's okay, Mister..."

"There's no need to worry anymore," said Reiko. "You're safe and that's all that matters. Besides, there had been a lot of melons to last us until the fall, so there's no need to worry."

"Reiko, the Melon Bandits are wanting to cook dinner," said Dirk as he came into the bathroom.

It was at that moment when Dirk noticed Carly here as she was the latest refugee to come here to the castle. He had a feeling that our newest arrival would be a bit of trouble, but he was used to it after hearing about what happened in the town she was in. Still, he had to make due of the situation at hand as he saw Carly still sad with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, there's no need to be like that," he said as he saw her fidgeting with the bell collar around her neck. "I heard about what happened to your folks when that asshat, Severin, came in and killed most of the townsfolk there in Bilbo."

"I can't go back there, anyway, but at least I'm here where it's safe," answered Carly.

"Come on, we've got all day to prepare for dinner," I said. "Besides, with this village good as new, along with the rest of the ones that were put under the wringer, recovery takes time and effort to pull through and bounce back."

I left the bathroom as Reiko, Dirk, and Carly followed me out. We went downstairs towards the kitchen as we saw Herschel at work getting dinner started. It was also at that moment that Kuroichi and Wakana were there to help as they were on hand into making grilled fish and eel that have been recently bought at the fish market earlier. It was also at that moment that Carly smelled the scent of grilled mackerel and salmon as she was starting to get hungry. The smell of the fish was more than enough to keep her happy after sailing down the river from Bilbo three months ago, for it reminded her of the cooking that her parents made for her.

"We're having fishies for dinner," she said.

"And hold the mackerel," said Kuroichi.

"What's wrong with mackerel?" asked Wakana as she was getting testy towards him.

"Mackerel's a fish that wards us from things, but-"

"You're gonna eat the damn thing whether you like it or not!"

"There's always the salmon on display," said Herschel as he was setting up the grilled eel. "After all this, we're gonna be steeped into melons after having a bunch growing in the shed."

"It's strange that we got those melons, but at least we won't have to worry about sweet things to eat."

"That is so true," said Dirk. "I can go for melons any day."

"For starters, you can't be snacking on too much melons or it will spoil your dinner," I said.

And so, we were all there as a family as we had three refugees that were most likely to stay here in the castle. As for me, however, I was grateful that the new arrivals were safe from harm's way as they were always welcome here after what happened to them in their respected homes. It was the least I could do as I couldn't let them be homeless after what I saw earlier, for they needed all the support they could get so far…

* * *

Shigeru and Futaba were outside as they were gazing at the dusk sky, where many fireflies were buzzing all over the place. After seeing the activity that went on in the castle, they were most likely to be wanting to take back the Kingdom by the River as they had a long way to go so far. Still, both of them stayed at Ippei's for a while, but they were visiting the castle as they were also not getting enough of the melon debacle that went on here. By the time they saw me go outside, they were keeping an eye on me as they saw me head straight to the shed where the bumper crop of melons were at. After staying put briefly, they saw me come out of there as I had my hands full of a strange melon that had never been seen before until now.

I had my hands full with the ripe round melons as they were a dark green when I came over and set them down on the porch. They were the strangest melons that ever came here as I saw Shigeru pick one of them up. Of all the watermelons, cantaloupes, and honeydews that ever graced this turf, the one that I picked was the strangest one so far, for it wasn't from Alecrast at all as it came from one of the planets in the Ashizoka System.

"This melon's not from around here," said Shigeru.

"I know, but seeing it in the shed has gotten nostalgic for some reason," I said as I got out a knife to cut one of the melons. "I know these melons so far because I saw my father come back with them during his hunting mission to Orianthis at the time."

"Are you telling us that the strange melon came from there?" asked Futaba.

"Yes, but the melon that came out of the shed is called a zekrit, which is known for its delicious red texture."

I used a knife to cut at one of the strange melons that I found in the shed as I delicately cut it open, only to reveal a pod of seeds in the center. It was like before as I marveled at the red melon dressed in green skin as I cut the rest of it into slices. When I tried a slice of the zekrit, I remembered it so clearly as the melon itself tasted sweet and was juicy like a watermelon. It wasn't long until Shigeru and Futaba tried a slice of it as they found the taste of the zekrit to be amazing in which it was a feast for the eyes so far.

"This is very good," said Futaba.

"Of all the strangest things to see in the shed, this melon takes the cake," said Shigeru.

"I bet that no one else here knows about this one."

"Dean and I knew about it when our dad came back with a few of them just for us," I said. "Although, Dean wasn't too fond of it, but I took charge and decided to chow down on some of the zekrit slices that were put in front of us after dinner. The taste of them was out of this world, but I couldn't get enough of them at the time."

"For starters, Sam, a zekrit can be used for medical purposes, such as boosting metabolism and using its outer skin to treat erectile dysfunction," said Reuben as he was at the front gate.

"Hey, this rare find came out of the shed," said Shigeru.

"I know all about the zekrit because it can be used for a lot of things in which is like a natural Viagra for those who suffer from erectile dysfunction. It can also be used to boost ovulation in a woman as well, too. The Orianthans praise it as a wonder melon that is blessed by God in which it can have its perks."

Reuben's advice and words of information was something that I never expected to hear as I was staring at the zekrit that I sliced up into pieces. It was something that had a lot of perks as I was more than glad that it grew here on Alecrast of all places. As for Reuben, on the other hand, he was most likely to confiscate the tasty melon as he was about to get more than he bargained for. I didn't want him to get the melons just yet, but I also had a feeling that I was going into the crosshairs of the Medical Corps with all the knowledge about what I found in the shed earlier.

"If you're here to confiscate the zekrits from the shed, it's not gonna be easy," I said.

"I'm not here for the melons, I'm here to escort you to your next mission," answered Reuben.

"Is it about going to Chugoku?"

"The Le Guin Mountains, which borders the capital of Chekiang, is home to the Skyward Temple in which the second lantern has to be lit."

"I'm well aware of that, but I've got some people who are staying here after what they went through."

"So, you're taking in refugees now..."

"Of course he is," said Shigeru. "Those _Karasu-Tengu _who fled Glass Creek got their home trashed by that asshat, Severin."

"Don't forget Carly," said Futaba. "That little Cat Sidhe girl sailed all the way from Bilbo, but she was hidden here all healthy due to the melons she snacked on in the shed."

It wasn't long until we saw the little girl come outside as she saw the zekrits that I picked earlier. When she saw the last slice of the melon on a plate, she grabbed it as she nibbled on it. She loved the taste of the melon as she was happy that she hid in the shed without any of us knowing it. By the time she finished up the slice, she was ready to throw away the skin into the compost bin until Reuben caught her. He didn't want the zekrit's skin and rind to go to waste as he took it away from Carly's small hands.

"Mister, that's compost!" she yelled.

"No, this isn't compost; this is medicine that can be useful," answered Reuben.

"Melon rinds can't be used as medicine!"

"_This_ rind can be useful to treat cases of erectile dysfunction in men. It can't just go to waste like that."

Reuben fished out a plastic bag as he put the zekrit rind in it. As a member of the Medical Corps, he didn't want any form of beneficial plant to be going to waste so far. Still, Carly was disappointed that she didn't throw away the rind into the compost bin as she wanted to tell me about it, but she would be further put through the microscope of Reuben's strict form of protocol from the Medical Corps. She viewed him to be someone who collects garbage as she saw him place the zekrit rind into a medical box.

"You like collecting trash, don't you, mister?" she said.

"That zekrit rind can be used for medicinal purposes," said Reuben.

"You're a garbage man."

Reuben walked towards Carly as he stood still with such a steely demeanor.

"Don't call me a garbage man," he said in a cold voice. "I'm a member of the Medical Corps and I've studied many medicinal plants and fruit in the medical books long before you were born, so I suggest that you get your head out of your ass and listen to reason for once."

"Hey, ease up on the kid," said Shigeru as he saw Carly run to his side.

"Food, resources, and even living beings can go to waste, but medicine will _never_ be one of them."

"You can't just pounce on a little girl like that," said Futaba. "Besides, aren't you and Paninya expecting a girl of your own?"

"We are, but all we're hoping for it to break the stigma of having girls around in my mom's side of the family. As for the situation into preserving any form of medicinal plants and fruits, we need all we can in the Medical Corps."

"Dinner!"

The sound of Reiko's voice was heard as Shigeru and Futaba gathered up Carly and went inside of the main house. As for me, however, I wasn't too happy with Reuben earlier due to his behavior towards the little girl I found in the shed. I never saw him behave like that to someone so young before as I didn't want him to do that again, especially when it came to him and Paninya expecting a little girl of their own.

"You're still standing," said Reuben.

"I'm not too happy with you," I said.

"Don't get too pissy with me 'cause I might put duct tape and safety pins into you."

"I heard what you said to Carly, Reuben. She was only throwing away any form of biodegradable waste from fruits and vegetables. And telling her to get her head out of her ass and listen to reason is over the top coming from you, who is going to be a father to a baby girl."

"The skin and rinds from a zekrit have medicinal benefits, or do you even notice?"

"According to Dad, the zekrit is just a melon like all the rest."

"You and Dad are the same in which the both of you believe the Medical Corps to be intrusive, but things are changing for the better."

"Reuben…, my advice to you is to be kinder to your children, regardless of gender. As for the zekrit rinds, I'll try to save them as much as I can so you wouldn't have to fly off the handle. By the way, we're having fish and grilled eel for dinner. You're welcome to come into the house to get something to eat, but try to be sensitive around Carly."

Reuben reluctantly agreed as he followed me into the main house. When we went into the dining room, dinner was already served as we all had our fill of food. Even Kuroichi and Wakana were there tasting the fish as they noticed Herschel eating the mackerel that was seasoned so well, which was a godsend to one of the _Karasu-Tengu_ refugees, that is. With Carly getting into her meal that was on her plate, she was sitting next to Reuben as he was embarrassed by my words of warning earlier. Still, he didn't want to lash out as he remained calm towards her. When he saw the welts on her back beneath her _yukata_, he felt sorry for her as he wanted to apologize to her for his actions over the zekrit rind that he confiscated earlier.

"Hello, Mr. Garbage Man," said Carly as she finished up her fish.

"I'm a member of the Medical Corps," answered Reuben. "I also take it that a Cat Sidhe girl like yourself came a long way here from where you originally came from, didn't you?"

"I came from Bilbo…, but my mommy and daddy are dead. That meanie and his army with black eyes killed them and hurt me with his whip. When they sent me down the river, they ended up being killed by him. When I sailed down the river, I was guided by the Melon Goddess when She told me that I would be safe here in this castle."

"I'm sorry about flying off the deep end earlier."

"It's okay, Mister."

"My name's Reuben Winchester and I'm a member of the Medical Corps in which I might be able to give you a decent checkup after dinner. It's the least I can do for you so you would be healthy after what you went through."

"After this, I wanna try some more zekrits when I get done with my dinner."

Reuben never expected Carly to be more open as he was noticing her to be more open after what she went through. As for the rest of us, we were happy without any more conflict as we all ate our dinner, for it was something that was used to us the moment we welcomed the refugees who fled the slaughter that was caused by Severin's Army of Cain faction nearly three months ago...

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was looking at the seed pod that I took out of the zekrit as I took an old scalpel and cut into it. When the pod opened up, I saw lots of seeds as I was ready to store them for next year's harvest. Even though I had my fill of melons, I didn't get enough of the zekrits that I found in the shed earlier. By the time I placed the seeds in a jar, I noticed Reuben coming outside as he noticed me putting up the seed pod I found in the zekrit earlier. Still, he was dead set on collecting any zekrit rind so it didn't go to waste, but he even noticed me to have a green thumb in the family, despite the fact that I made a mess with any form of seed that I came across.

"You sure have a hand with the seeds you collected," he said.

"I may have a green thumb in the family, but the shed's gonna have to be cleaned out the moment Dean comes back with the Impala," I said.

"By the way, I check up on Carly and it seems that she isn't malnourished due to all the melons that she ate, which is very healthy for a five-year-old her age."

"I'm glad that she's okay, but she's a refugee like Kuroichi and Wakana, who fled their own town during Severin's reign of terror."

"Sam, are you willing to go towards Chugoku tomorrow?"

"I'm ready to go there right now, for the second lantern must be lit or else the Elect will gather up their strength to put me under the bus."

"Still, you're gonna have to go towards Clavell Valley if you're gonna get there towards the Chugoku capital of Chekiang, where the Le Guin Mountains are. Also, the Elect now have a new ally in the form of the Children of Azazel, so I suggest that you watch your back. That's what I heard from Castiel, but he slew one of the Elect while you and Reiko were on vacation. Still, you need to be careful or else there will be no hope left into stopping such a combined force like that."

I had a feeling that the Elect and the Children of Azazel would end up causing trouble for me as I had to be careful. As for today's debacle with the melons, I had three refugees that were staying here as they had nowhere to go right now, for they were also part of my family as well...

**To be continued...**


	15. The Erhu Player

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 15: The Erhu Player**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural _because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Seven Hundred Years Ago...**

It was a calm day in the Skyward Temple as everyone was going about their daily duties. The people there were even preparing for the summer festival that was a tradition there up in the Le Guin Mountains. As for one, however, he was someone who was hurting since his wife passed away two years ago. To some, he was the best erhu player that calmed the hearts of weary travellers who passed through the mountains as he was gifted in his craft. This time, he was forced to put up his erhu as he began to feel distraught over the fact that the town below the Le Guin Mountains was under new management as the new mayor and governor forbade music and dancing in order to tow the line to prevent any form of immorality from springing forth to Chekiang again.

As the young man was about to go outside, he saw his son staring at him as he was worried about him, for this behavior wasn't normal at all. The boy never saw his father so distraught before until now as he wanted to cheer him up while he was most likely to be masking the pain in his heart. The man who played the erhu now became the man who was forced to obey the rules of morality or else face a much harsher punishment in the making. Still, the distraught man had enough as he wanted to end it all before his craft was compromised.

"Father, why are you doing this?" asked the boy as he was concerned about the man's mental health.

"I can't play the erhu anymore," answered the man. "I can't get past the morality police after what is now the norm."

"Father, come back inside. Master Qifeng's worried about you and so are the rest of us."

"Huifeng..., go back inside... I'll be with you shortly..."

The boy obeyed as the distraught father saw him go straight inside. When he went towards the cliff, he was ready to end it all as he was ready to see his wife in the afterlife again. The ban on music had been hard on him, even though the summer festival was about to be silent again, but he would soon take that jump off into the gorge below. He would be free from all the torment, for he would soon fall down soon enough.

"Farewell, for the music has already ended...," he said.

In that moment, he plunged off the cliff as he made a vow to never play the erhu again. He was free from such torment as his death became a stern consequence that would plague Chekiang for many centuries to come...

* * *

**Present Day...**

I was on the bullet train as I took it from the nearest port city of Gamble Bay. After gathering my things and weapons, I was on my way to Chugoku as I was ready to go towards the capital of Chekiang directly. Even though I was on a mission, I wasn't alone as I saw Dean sitting next to me in which he was there on standby, along with Shigeru and Reuben, who were there to protect me while going there to light the lanten in Skyward Temple in the Le Guin Mountains. As usual, we were strapped into the bullet train while listening to Led Zeppelin's "When the Levee Breaks," blaring over the intercom. It was something that we got used to as we were on our way to our current destination so far.

Even though I dozed off, Dean took a big opportunity to place a plastic spoon in my mouth as he grabbed his vidphone and took a picture of me while I was sleeping. It was in the sport of fun as Dean couldn't get enough of the picture that he snapped of me as I woke up and took the plastic spoon out of my mouth so readily. It wasn't long until I saw my older brother stare at his vidphone in which he was grinning like a cheshire cat while looking at the picture that he took of me.

"You're really pushing it, aren't you?" I said as I got a little testy.

"What's the matter, Sammy? Got a little hair remover in your shampoo?" asked Dean.

"This isn't a game, Dean." said Reuben sternly. "We're on a mission to Skyward Temple in order to light the lantern there, not cause a prank war on the bullet train."

"It's better than watching some of those cheesy chick flicks for the in-flight feature all the live long," said Shigeru. "Besides, this isn't the first time a prank war was recorded in the Elder Days and it won't be the last, either."

"Then, I'm ending it so that no one gets hurt."

Reuben put his foot down this time as he stooped to snatch the plastic spoon that I had in my hand and threw it away. He wasn't a fan of prank wars, but he was eager to stop them the moment one starts as we had to be on our best behavior. By the time we reached the Clavell Valley town of Torarami, which was a portside town, we got off of one bullet train through an underwater tunnel as we were ready to take the train towards another port town on its west coast. We were most likely to be enduring this trip of trains as we were going towards Chugoku as planned...

* * *

Deep within the mountains, there was a base that was nestled there as it housed a small group of Kai soldiers that were dispatched at the behest of their Emperor. Still, the inhabitants had their work cut out for them as they were getting ready to scout on the latest activity that concerned the presence of monsters. With the unit commander already fit for combat, she was most likely to be investigating the strange phenomena that was plaguing these mountains for a while, for there had been little food or plants to grow on them.

"This place is devastating," she said.

"Agnes, there's something coming over there to the town by these mountains," said a man with brown hair. "It seems that there are allies to our Emperor here on business."

"It's the Order of Letters, Aidan, not the Galactic Legion. If they're here on business, they're too little, too late after what we've been seeing here."

"Hey, we've got company," said a man with blond hair.

"Spill it, Gunnar; what's the situation here?"

"There are two people down below the mountain we're standing on, but one of them looks sickly for some reason."

"Is he contagious?"

"If he is, then we'll get him to quarantine. As for his companion, she's dressed in something that isn't fit for a mountaineer to be wearing."

"All of you, be careful and use extreme caution. We don't know what is going on with those two, but I don't like it."

Without warning, the two that were under scrutiny appeared out of nowhere as they were staring at Agnes and her group. They had their guns in their hands as they were ready to shoot them on sight, but the two took them away out of their hands. As for the one in the dress, she was ready to do damage as she got out her fan and slashed at some of the people that were in Agnes' group. As for the other one, he was simply having a ball as he used his powers to kill some of the unit's troops who were stationed there, for he was part of the Elect that is now working with the Children of Azazel to fulfill their goals into subjugating everything under their control. As for the unit commander, she pulled no punches as she went towards the woman as she kicked her fan out fo her hands.

"That's far enough!" yelled Agnes. "I command that you put your hands in the air!"

"You don't know who we are, do you, Agnes Farnan," said the angel as he was fiddling with his glasses on his face. "My name's Eshkalon and I'm here to secure my place in these mountain without any form of interruptions from the Order of Letters or anyone else who would challenge us on this planet."

"You killed some of my men, you bastard! Now, you'll pay for your life!"

"You sure find it hard to be in command these days, don't you?" said the woman as she revealed the yellow eyes she had. "You see, my people are working together with the Elect in order to bring this planetary system to its knees starting with this planet, Alecrast."

"You're nothing but a monster!"

"Oh, really? I'm a much bigger monster than my father and my name's Irineya, who will bring forth the wrath that is promised."

Without warning, both Eshkalon and Irineya heard the sound of chiming in the distance as they vanished without a trace. As for Agnes, however, she was reeling from the attack that was brought by the two intruders who caused such havoc and death, for they wouldn't stop until everyone and everything was subjugated and brought to their knees in their thirst for domination...

* * *

The chiming of angels became intense as there was a flash that occurred in one of the abandoned buildings in Chekiang. Inside of it, there were two of them as they had brown skin and dressed up in clothing that was similar to that of the once popular blaxploitation genre back in the day. For the male, angel, he was dressed with flair as he was more like one of those action stars while the female angel was simply a stunner in her catsuit and afro. Still, they had business to deal with as they were alerted by Castiel about the Elect's actions, for their mission wasn't going to be an easy one indeed. Still, they had to focus on the task at hand in order to weed out the Elect's influence before it was too late.

"Chekiang in the flesh," said the male angel as he was brushing his afro and facial hair. "Castiel wasn't lying about what's been going on here."

"Eshkalon's been here causing crap again," said the other angel as she was looking out the window.

"Don't forget, this place is about to become hit with a bad case of famine if the music doesn't start."

"I heard of a young human from Drakonus who took up residence seven hundred years ago in which he married, had a loving family, and played his prized instrument for a while in which his music had that power to cultivate this land."

"From what I heard, that boy got shafted the moment this place was in new management due to cutting everything musical and entertaining out of the limelight in order to avert immorality, only to let it slowly wither away to nothing. When that musical man took a swan dive off the mountain, there was a slow curse to this town in which it caused lots of strife the moment the so-called 'morality police' came in here and stamped out everything that was beneficial to one's happiness."

It wasn't long until both angels saw Castiel emerge as he was concerned about the unusual phenomena that was going on here in Chekiang. For centuries, this place became cursed the moment something bad occurred as it was something that couldn't be ignored for some reason. It was the time to hear the sound of the erhu playing once again, but it was going to be much harder than anticipated, for the time of the so-called morality movement needed to go away before it was too late.

"Kagael and Karum, I presume?" said Castiel. "It's been ages since we last met here."

"You're looking like a commando than an angel," said Karum.

"We've heard about the morality movement that ousted all forms of music and entertainment seven hundred years ago in which it led to such curses that plague Chekiang today."

"It's the basic four foul food groups all over again," said Kagael. "After that erhu player plunged to his death, bad things were happening right and left and it still continues today."

"It won't be long until the one who will save Chekiang will take up the erhu soon enough."

"And who would be saving this place?" asked Karum.

"Someone who is both an Elder of the Order of Letters and a prophet of the Lord."

Castiel was most likely to be banking on whoever came here to play the erhu that was left behind for so long seven hundred years ago as the misery here in Chekiang will come to and end. As for the combined efforts of the Elect and the Children of Azazel, there was time to worry as there would also be trouble coming from the ones in it as they weren't about to back down just yet...

* * *

We got out of the train station in Chekiang after taking the underwater tunnel bullet train towards Chugoku as planned. With me in the lead, I was looking at the conditions here in this city as it was hell for anyone who suffered from the hardships that came and went here in Chugoku's capital. The city was deplorable due to lack of thriving and starvation in some areas. We even noticed several coffins being put into the grave near a church as it was hell here. When we were about to approach the capital building, I was approached by a woman in ratty clothing as she was wanting me to do something, but what, exactly?

"Are you the erhu player?" she asked me.

"No, I'm on business towards the Le Guin Mountains," I said.

"Liar! I know that you've come back here, Master Zhao! You abandoned the erhu when we needed you the most!"

"My name is _not_ Master Zhao. My name's Sam Winchester and I'm on business to the Skyward Temple here."

"Play the erhu! Play the erhu! We can't take any more of this misery!"

It wasn't long until I saw several policemen arrive on the scene. When they hauled the hysterical woman away, she was screaming for me to play the erhu over and over as they drew out their guns and shot her multiple times. It was appalling for us to see as we saw the police took away the woman's body that was riddled with bullets in which several onlookers refused to help out in her time of need. Even Dean was angry with that notion that Chekiang has gone to hell the moment all music and entertainment were take out of the picture in the guise of morality and religion.

"I can't believe that we came all the way from Kanto Village to _this_ crap!" he yelled.

"We can't intervene or else we'd be put in the same manner as that woman," said Reuben cautiously.

"And what about _you_, Sam? Earlier, the woman who got ganked wanted you to play the erhu, but what did she mean by that?"

"I have no idea, but she also called me Master Zhao before she got killed," I said.

"I know about the erhu being played, but we can't be playing 'Smoke on the Water,' here or else we'd be ganked the same way," said Shigeru.

"Psst! Over here!" said an unknown figure as he was hiding in an alleyway.

All four of us were going towards the alleyway as we saw the unknown figure dressed in Chinese garb. The figure was that of an elderly man as he was also the Chieftain of Chugoku in which he had gotten fed up with what was going on in Chekiang. When we followed him towards his palace, we entered into a place that was unscathed by the misery here as it had a huge garden that grew plenty of vegetables to feed everything and everyone. There were even many forms of livestock as it was mainly used for meat to do the same, for the one in charge was getting tired of what went on beyond those walls as we speak.

"This place is mine and I'm grateful that the Order of Letters is here to step in and take care of this centuries-long problem," said the Chieftain. "Still, I've been getting sick and tired of the Morality Movement hounding people in which they kill them on sight all because they want their musical melodies back."

"Earlier, I've been told to play the erhu," I said.

"Yes, and every time one is poised to play what Zhao Guoling left behind, there's always trouble coming from the Morality Movement that patrol the streets into cracking down on music, film, art, theater, and everything else. As Chieftain of Chugoku, I'm getting fed up with what is going on here in this capital and I'm going to change it."

"This erhu player, is he still alive?" asked Reuben.

"Zhao Guoling was a man who had the ability to sooth hearts and minds with the power of the erhu he brought with him. His music was amazing in which it was revered by many of old until the Morality Movement stepped in and forced my ancestors to ban music from Chekiang. After all the music was gone, it was reported that the erhu took his own life when he fell off a cliff while staying there in Skyward Temple. It was hell after that, but I'm more than trying to get past the moral police in order to return Chekiang to full health."

I was ready to check out the rest of the garden as I noticed a small shrine that was housing an old erhu and bow. I never seen anything like it before as it was something that honored someone who died many years ago. Still, I was being by the slain woman's words as I was most likely to be taking the erhu out of the shrine and play it, but I had my reasons not to disturb or disrespect the dead. Anyway, I had to light the lantern in the Skyward Temple as it was another one to dampen the Elect's control on power here on Alecrast. Just as I was about to get an earful from the Chieftain of Chugoku, I was stopped by Dean as he had a feeling that I would be the one who would save Chekiang from further misery, for it was too good to be true in the end.

"Aren't you forgetting something, music boy?" he asked me.

"If you're talking about me playing the erhu that's been sitting in the shrine, then I can't do that," I said. "I know that we're here to light the lantern in Skyward Temple, but I'm not gonna be disturbing the dead."

"That erhu's something that can't be ignored, Sammy," said Shigeru as he picked it up in order to examine it. "According to the writing and calligraphy, this erhu's been made by the Zhao Family on Drakonus in which their craftsmanship never weighs down today. Hell, even the python skin design on it looks flawless, but this one's been made seven hundred years ago. Today, most erhus are made out of recycled products with a polyester membrane that makes a strong polymer that we know now."

"I would look into it, but we have a job to do."

"Is that so?" said Reuben. "Some say that music can soothe the savage beast, but it can also be a power that can restore this city to its former glory."

"Look, I didn't come here to play some petty instrument, alright?!" I was starting to get angry as I was goaded into something that I didn't have time for. "All I came here for is to get towards Skyward Temple and light the lantern there. If we don't do this, then we fail."

"We have all that time to formulate our plan, but first, you're gonna show us what you're made of," said Dean as he took the erhu from Shigeru's hands and place them into mine. "You can't let all of your talents go to waste, now would you?"

"We're disrespecting the dead here..."

"So? What would the one who brought the erhu with him think if he saw you just put it away like that?" said Shigeru.

I was overwhelmed by the fact that I was stuck with a musical instrument that I didn't want to play with as I had other prior engagements I needed to see to. When I looked at the erhu carefully, it had no scratches as it was polished daily to keep it from falling apart. Still, I had to play for everyone as I grabbed the bow and began to test it out. When I began to play the erhu in my hands, I was taking some huge baby steps as I began to unleash a tune that had never been heard before. I never played an erhu before, but I must have had musical talent since I was little, but how? With such a haunting melody coming into play, I noticed drops of rain beginning to pour from outside as it was becoming a downpour after what happened. By the time I stopped playing, I put the erhu and bow back into the small shrine as I decided to take cover into a dry spot. With Dean, Shigeru, and Reuben, following me, we all went into the main house of the palace as the Chieftain came inside from the latest downpour of rain that just occurred earlier.

"You must have triggered something, Sammy, 'cause the rain's coming down in bunches," said Shigeru. "I bet that this place hadn't noticed a decent rain in years."

"Every once in a while, it would rain for a brief time, but after that, there would be nothing but famine and misery on the streets," said the Chieftain.

"I take it that the palace remained unscathed from the misery outside," said Dean.

"Every now and then, I collect the rainwater and use it for the crops that I grow for the people here. It's the least I can do for them after being subjugated by the Morality Movement all those centuries ago."

"We'll spend the night here until we depart in the morning," I said. "It's the least we can do for now."

We all agreed to spend the night in the Chieftain's palace as we all had that time to unwind before going towards the Le Guin Mountains where Skyward Temple was. Still, we had our work cut out for us, but we also had to watch our backs against the combined force of the Elect and the Children of Azazel as well, for they were watching in the distance plotting their next move as we speak...

* * *

A few hours later, we had our fill of dinner as all of us were bathed and cleaned up for the night. With the four of us in individual rooms, we were tired from our travels as we decided to get some sleep until we went to the Le Guin Mountains in the morning. As for me, however, I was alseep as I began to dream about the one who had the erhu in which he felt all that sadness inside of him. It was at that moment that I saw him standing towards a cliff as he was distraught from all he heard about no music being played here in Chekiang again. When I saw him fall, I woke up as I began shaking from the nightmare that I had. It was all too real as I got up out of bed and was ready to go outside.

Just as I was about to do so, I noticed the door to Dean's room opened as I went inside to check. When I went inside, I noticed that Dean wasn't there as I noticed a familiar yellow substance on the red rug. It was sulphur as I sensed that a demon had been here to snatch Dean. I thumbed it carefully as I had a feeling that a demon came here and kidnapped Dean on the spot just to get to me, for I couldn't let him die from the cruelty of his captors. When I went out of the room, I went back into my own as I got dressed in which I also armed myself with my weapons on my person. I had to rescue Dean before something worse happened, for I wanted to get him back as soon as possible if need be. When I went into the courtyard of the palace, I saw a woman with yellow eyes standing there as she was dressed in a white mini-dress complete with a matching pair of go-go boots. She meant business as she didn't want me to surpass anything so far.

"We have your brother," she told me as she unfolded her fan. "If I were you, I suggest that you suppress that talent of yours."

"I have no talent right now," I said.

"You brought the rain in bunches and it stopped recently, only to occur for another day in Chekiang."

"Who are you, exactly?"

"My name's Irineya and I represent wrath and if you don't show me any respect, I'll slash you to pieces. Anyway, I'll make an exception because of your concern for your brother."

"What do you want me to do in order to save my brother?"

"I want you to renounce all of your talent..., otherwise, your brother dies and the rain will turn into his blood pouring in the streets."

"Where's my brother?"

"He's in the warehouse with Eshkalon. Come here with Zhao Guoling's prized erhu to present to my partner and smash it into pieces. Otherwise, your brother is as good as dead."

I was delivered the ultimatum from one of the Children of Azazel as she disappeared without a trace. I couldn't let Dean die here as I had to save him from his predicament, even if it meant by renouncing my special talent to get him out...

* * *

Dean woke up in an old warehouse as he was chained up in a chair. The smell of rotten garbage inside was more than enough for him to vomit as he even wanted to get out and put a new one in his captors. It wasn't lont until he noticed Eshkalon coming here as he was simply getting ready to gloat over his prisoner. The renegade angel was exuberant int welcoming Dean's capture so readily as he was most likely to be formulating the proper death to deliver onto my older brother. By the time Irineya came back, she was ready to torture the prisoner as she couldn't wait to do so, for Dean was in deep trouble at the hands of both an angel and a demon working together.

"I take it that you and your sickly friend have a lot to do in this place that smells like a toilet," said Dean as he was struggling to get free. "On second thought, make that an _outhouse_ 'cause it's stinks in here."

"Don't play dumb with us, Dean Winchester," said Eshkalon. "We know that your brother is coming for you and if he does, we're banking on him to renounce his talents into things that bring joy and happiness."

"Say what you want, but when Sam gets here, he's gonna tear a new one into you."

"Don't even _try _to mock us!" cried Irineya as she used her powers to lift the chair with Dean in it.

"Irineya," said Eshkalon. "Set him down." She obeys him as she does so. "You'll have your fun when the guest of honor arrives, but he can't be kept waiting, now can he?"

Both Eshkalon and Irineya were banking on me to get here as they were also ready to see me destroy the erhu that was precious to the one who lost his life seven hundred years ago. Still, they were most likely to be keeping their prisoner alive as they noticed Dean glare at them with a dirty look on his face. He was in the doghouse..., or perhaps the outhouse, as he wanted to get out of the warehouse and breathe the fresh air that was outside, but can he last long here before I arrived?...

* * *

Shigeru and Reuben were checking out Dean's room as they had a feeling that something bad happened. With the sulphur on the floor, it screamed red flags as both of them were most likely to be looking for me in order to save Dean from certain death. Just as they were about to leave the room, they noticed Castiel appearing out of nowhere as he had to bring them along for something that needed to be done immediately, for this wasn't something that didn't fare lightly.

"I take it that you're not with Chitorin and Veshka, are you, Cass?" said Shigeru.

"You are needed," he answered.

"Needed for _what_, exactly?" said Reuben.

"The both of you need to come with me to Skyward Temple to light the lantern before Eshkalon and Irineya return to the Le Guin Mountains."

"Then we'll do it."

"Well, Sam _did_ say that we needed to go to the Skyward Temple anyway or else it would be an epic fail on our part."

"Let's go," said Castiel as he grabbed Shigeru's and Reuben's arms.

And so, all three left the Chieftain's palace and were in a different area as they found themselves in a room that had a lantern in it. They were in a room where the second lantern was as it was bigger than that of a standard one. To Shigeru's assumptions, he was ready to get cooking as he got into his hip holster and picked out a packet of matches. When he ripped one off, he struck it against the lighting paper as it flared up. He was going for the gold as he walked towards the lantern in which he opened the glass casing. He was ready to light the wick inside as he was doing his part into putting a new one into the Elect, for they wouldn't last long here.

"Okay..., make it count," he said as he threw the match onto the wick.

When he got out of there, he closed the door to the glass casing as he saw the match touch the wick, only to see it flare up brightly. It was a success after all as the second lantern was lit in which there were three more to go so far. Shigeru, Reuben, and Castiel watched the lantern burning brightly as their work was over for now.

"Well, show's over," said Shigeru.

"Not quite," said Castiel.

"What the hell's going on, Castiel?" asked Reuben.

"Eshkalon is here and he is waiting for Sam to make his move to save Dean from his clutches."

"We all know that Sam's most likely to get Dean out of there just in time to get back into bed," said Shigeru. "Besides, this Eshkalon guy's gonna get another thing coming to him if he dares to mess with the Order of Letters."

"Eshkalon is in cahoots with Irineya, who is an embodiment of wrath and part of the Children of Azazel. Both of them will get to Sam, even if it meant by forcing him to renounce his talents of joy in order to get what they want."

"Those asshats... Well, we got the lantern lit, but we're gonna have to get the drop on them in order to put them in their place."

And so, Castiel took Shigeru and Reuben out of Skyward Temple as they returned to the Chieftain's palace. Still they had to get going before I went up against Eshkalon and Irineya directly, for they had to get there before it was too late...

* * *

I arrived at the warehouse as I was in a parking lot that hadn't been used in years. This place was a derelict as I was armed with the weapons on my person, including the erhu that was in its case. It was at moment that I would soon renounce everything within me as I didn't want Dean to suffer from the wrath of his captors. Just as I was about to make another move, I saw a gun pointed to my head as I noticed Agnes standing in front of me armed with revenge on her mind. I never expected a member of the Campbell Family to come here to Alecrast so readily as I sensed that she was itching to put the two intruders in their place for what they did earlier.

"Stand down, Sam," she said as she still had her gun pointed at me.

"Dean's in there with his captors," I said. "I have to go there to save him."

"And what about the two meddlers? They showed up and killed some of my troops in the mountains, only to revel in such misery like this place here."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Agnes, but your subordinates will never die in vain."

"Seventeen people lost their lives, Sam! They were _my_ officers that had families, only to succumb to the misery that the two intruders brought with them: one of them looked sickly while the other one had yellow eyes."

"I saw Irineya, but the sickly one is there in the warehouse with Dean as well. We need to be careful, so we don't hit a snag here."

I took point as I was ready to go towards the warehouse with Agnes following me. We got there as we were most likely to be getting into trouble until I made Agnes wait outside due to the fact that there would be complications in this petty negotiation. When I entered inside, I saw Eshkalon and Irineya standing in front of Dean as they were ready to see me suffer and renounce my talents that I had within me, for they were ready to see me destroy what I had on my person so far.

"You're early, Sammy," said Eshkalon. "It's nice that you brought Zhao Guoling's erhu with you as well."

"I have it to bring to you, but you have to let Dean go first," I said.

"I take it that you're so noble to do so," said Irineya as she saw me set the erhu on the floor.

"I won't play the erhu again, I swear it. Now, let Dean go like you promised."

"Oh, I won't let Dean go any time soon..." I saw Irineya lift Dean from his bonds as she pinned him against the wall. "You will renounce your talents or else your brother dies!"

I saw Irineya use her fan as she began to slash Dean up into shreds. The pain was too much for him to bear as he saw the fan tear into his skin. I didn't want her to do any more damage to my older brother as I cancelled out her powers to control the fan, only to have her still pinning him tightly. She was exuberant into keeping him where he was at as she was ready to do more damage to him. I didn't want her to harm him any further as I was ready to stop her until I was subdued by Eshkalon directly. He was aware of my movements as he was ready to do his worst on me, for I was about to make the ultimate choice of my life in which it would be a costly one indeed.

"Sorry, but you can't help your brother right now," he said.

"Release my brother..., now!" I cried.

"Not until you renounce everything you have joy in. It's the least you can do for your brother."

"Sammy, don't do it!" cried Dean as he was wincing in pain. "They're banking on you to see you break!"

"Be quiet!" cried Irineya as she was ready to use her powers to crush Dean. "You'll get your say the moment you are let go, but right now, you're _mine_ to kill!" She begins to use her powers on Dean as he was in more pain than normal. "You like that, don't you, bitch?" She notices the blood coming out in gushes as she was reveling in her art of anger. "Well, you're feeling a woman's pain right now, can't you see that, Dean Winchester?! How about you, Sam?! Aren't you gonna give us your answer or are you gonna have to bury your brother in the cemetery near Kripke Shrine? What is your choice? Are you gonna play that piss-poor erhu or are you gonna let your brother die?"

"Sam..., don't let them kill me!" cried Dean as he was in pain from what he experienced.

"No!" I cried. "I'll renounce my talents, but let Dean go!"

"That's all we wanted to hear," said Eshkalon. "Now, about that erhu..., I want you to break it before we kill your brother so badly."

I saw Dean be released from Irineya's grip as he was reeling from his injuries. I was glad that he was safe, but I was most likely to be destroying the instrument that I once marveled. It was goodbye for the erhu as I was ready to destroy it in front of the in order to renounce all of my talents altogether so that no one else could get hurt because of me. Just as I was about to do so, I was stopped by Kagael and Karum as they arrived at the last minute, for they didn't want me to renounce my abilities just yet.

"You can't just renounce your gifts, Sam, 'cause those jive turkeys are banking on you breaking," said Kagael. "Besides, that erhu's an instrument that once belonged to the one who ended his own life after hearing about all the music being eliminated here."

"Did Castiel send you?" I asked.

"Cass told us everything about Eshkalon and his collaboration with the Children of Azazel," said Karum. "As for _you_, Sam, you need to keep your abilities and gifts intact or else the Elect will win and there will be no hope left into stopping them." She walks towards Dean as she places her hand on him in which his internal injuries healed within him. "You'll live, but you need to get up, Dean." He does so as he was staggering to keep his balance. "Cass will be here shortly, so there's no need to worry."

"As for _you_, jive turkeys, you overstayed your welome here."

"You are so rude for angels who bow down to our Father's backwater creations that it makes me vomit," said Eshkalon. "All that's a huge load of horse piss in the end."

"How dare you ruin our fun!" screamed Irineya as she got out her fan. "You angels are all the same!"

"Sorry, but you ain't gonna do anything to the Winchesters or their allies, so I suggest that you tread quietly before anyone else got hurt."

Irineya screamed so loudly that the windows above the ceiling shattered in which glass fell onto the floor of the smelly warehouse. When Agnes came in and saw what was going on here, she didn't know what to think as she saw me get the erhu and was ready to play another tune. I began to play the erhu as everyone heard the haunting melody of what was once barred centuries ago. I was brimming with raw power as I didn't stop one bit, for my abilities were into play the moment Eshkalon and Irineya fled the scene for another day.

To our surprise, we saw more rain coming down as it was a welcoming sign that change was coming to Chekiang soon enough. I was playing with such ease as I didn't want this talent of mine becoming wasteful with every tune I belted out with the erhu. By the time I was finished, I placed the instrument and bow in its case as I closed it up again. With the battle over for now, we all left the warehouse as we were going back to the palace in order to sleep for the rest of the night. As for Kagael and Karum, they were most likely to be going up against Eshkalon and Irineya again, but not now, for they were in hiding until they were waiting for the right moment to strike some other time.

"What did I miss?" asked Dean as he leaned against a dumpster.

"Your brother pulled off a musical move that was used to bring this place back to full growth," said Kagael. "He's got his talents all in a row, but at least he didn't fall down."

"As soon as we get to the palace, the better you get patched up by Reuben," I said.

"You should've never played that erhu," said Agnes as she drew out her gun towards me. "If you would've done a better effort into saving your brother, he wouldn't be in this mess right now! I know how the Elect work now, Sam! They want you to put away your talents so that no one would suffer like your brother did!"

"So, you're saying that I'm better off without my hidden talents?"

"It's better than losing your brother. We're in a war now because of the fact that the Elect are playing us. As for _you_, Sam, you should stop getting into frivolous talent because it's useless. Instead of an erhu, you should carry some proper weapons if you're gonna live the rest of your golden years, so I suggest that you start pissing on cue next time!"

I saw Agnes leave as I stared at the erhu that was in its case. I was put down again as I felt guilty for my actions in which it resulted into Dean nearly getting killed by Irineya earlier. When I put down the erhu, I was ready to leave to the palace until I was stopped by Karum, who gave it back to me in order to keep me from going off the wagon.

"You can't abandon your talents, Sam," she said. "It would be a mistake into doing so if you're not careful. Also, you have all those hidden talents within you in which you can use them to turn the tide against the Elect, for they are waiting in the wings to oust control of Alecrast altogether."

"I see what you mean," I said as I stared at the erhu. "I'll remain vigilant into preserving my craft, even if it meant by dying."

"You better see to your brother," said Kagael. "Karum and I will deal with Eshkalon and Irineya the moment they try to turn tail and leave Chekiang. It's the least we can do for you."

I saw both Kagael and Karum leave without a trace as I helped Dean go further away from the warehouse. With the nightmare over for now, we had to step up to what we had in order to put the Elect in their place soon enough...

* * *

Dean woke up in his own room as he was glad to be there after what he went through. Sitting up, he noticed the bandages on his body after being in pain for far too long. When he looked out the window, he saw the rain pouring all over the place as it was a godsend to all of Chekiang to hear the sound of the erhu once again, for I played it to quell the misery that was brought here seven hundred years ago. When I came in to check on him, he was in good spirits as he was starting to get hungry for some breakfast. It was the most he felt as he wanted to get what was ready to eat right away now.

"It's been raining non-stop since you came along to save me," he said.

"You're lucky that you're still alive," I said.

"It's also a miracle that I lived, but that bitch with the fan is a terror."

"It's like the old saying, Dean: 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'"

"As soon as we get to Skyward Temple-"

"Actually, Castiel brought Shigeru and Reuben over there to light the lantern before Eshkalon and Irineya came back up to the Le Guin Mountains, for they would soon go for a rude awakening soon enough."

Dean was stunned to hear that as he laid back down in his bed. When Shigeru and Reuben came in, they were concerned for his health as they wanted him to recover as much as possible. They were family like us as they even did their part into lighting the second lantern in Skyward Temple in the Le Guin Mountains. With only three lanterns left, we had to pull together to go up against the Elect and the Children of Azazel or else there would be no more hope left in the making.

"So, how's the jokester doing?" asked Shigeru.

"Just peachy, but there's no pie here," answered Dean.

"You're lucky that you're alive," said Reuben. "If those two angels didn't step in to heal you internally, you would've been dead by now. You should thank them for saving your ass after what you went through."

"Anyway, they saved Sam from breaking in which he broke out into playing the music that caused the downpour of rain that's still going today."

"Dean..., I'm returning the erhu back to the palace when we get back to Kanto Village," I said.

"Like hell, you're not! Do you know how long Chekiang suffered the moment all music was forbidden seven hundred years ago? The Chieftain and the townsfolk couldn't take it anymore 'cause of the misery that came along when the Morality Movement made their mark here. At least you did good for once, so don't let yourself get too downhearted."

"I'll try to be..."

I went towards the window as I saw the pouring rain come down in bunches. Even though I saved Dean and the people of Chekiang, I was feeling guilty about not being there as I would soon be put under such scrutiny in mind. When I continued to stare at the rain, I saw the ghost of Zhao Guoling staring at me as he didn't want me to fall under the cracks, for the music needed to be heard...

**To be continued...**


	16. The Day That the Music Resurfaced

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 16: The Day That the Music Resurfaced**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was up in the afternoon as I was in the main hall of the Chieftain's palace. After last night's incident, I had no say but to be saddled with the erhu that was found in the shrine as I wanted to get better at what I was doing. It was at that moment that I went outside as I was standing under the awning when the rain continued to pour. I was happy as I accomplished something here in Chekiang in which the rain became a godsend to the people here. I had that power as I wanted to be better within myself one slow step at a time. When I went towards the erhu in the shrine, I notice it disappear as I saw the courtyard vanish and became the depths of Hell. What was happening? Where's the erhu? I was in big trouble when I noticed Dean trapped there as he had the same wounds earlier. I was horrified when I saw his innards spilling out in which he was dying on the spot. I wanted to help him as I didn't want him to suffer any more pain, but he was about to give me a stern reminder of what happened to him last night.

"Hello, Sammy," he said to me. "You should've done a better job into saving me instead of playing that piece of crap instrument! You should've saved me, little brother! You should've done it earlier instead of playing that erhu!"

"I'm so sorry, Dean," I said.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sam. You should've came for me sooner!"

"If need be, I'll never play the erhu ever again, so you won't suffer much worse..."

"Your frivolous talent is useless! Instead, you should focus on protecting the people that you love dearly instead of sitting on your ass playing music! If you would've done a better effort into saving me, I wouldn't be in this mess right now!"

I heard numerous voices screaming as I saw a cluster of victims plastered in the walls. Their cries were more than enough to wake me from what I was dreaming about. I had a nightmare as I was in my bed shaking from what I saw earlier. When I got up from my bed, I went outside of the main hall of the palace as I looked at the erhu that was put back in the shrine after I used it to bring on the rain here in Chekiang. The rain continued to pour as I stared at the erhu that was in its case, for I didn't want to play with it ever again the moment I was ready to return to Kanto Village. When I went back inside, I noticed Dean and Shigeru up and about as they were staring at the morning rain. It had been two days since that incident while facing off against Eshkalon and Irineya as I couldn't get it out of my head after what I saw. It was something that I didn't want to repeat ever again as I began to fear for Dean's safety altogether. The dream that I had was a mortal reminder that I didn't want to lose him again as I vowed never to play any form of musical instrument again, especially the erhu.

"So, you're up and awake after we were all sidetracked because of the weather," said Shigeru.

"The rain's still going, I take it?" I said.

"Of course it's still going," said Dean. "Besides, ever since it came here, we noticed several of those Morality Movement asshats coming here to complain to the Chieftain here, only to have him tell them off."

"That's healthy to hear..."

"Look on the bright side," said Shigeru. "At least the Chieftain's putting his foot down when it comes to dealing with those asshats."

"Still, we have a miracle that occurred here in Chekiang, but it won't last for long."

"We're singin' in the rain. We're singin' in the rain...," I heard Dean and Shigeru sing.

"Our work is done here, so we should be on our way back home."

"No, we're not," said Reuben as he came into the main house. "While you three were musing about the rain, I took my time to oversee the villagers here as they needed medical assistance after being under the yoke of a repressive military police who intended on enforcing a rule against the entertaining class and allowing the poor to suffer while the rich thrive immensely. As for our Chieftain, however, he was more than happy to bring out the food in his garden in order to give to his people here in Chekiang after he saw such struggle that's been going on for the past seven hundred years, but that's not all."

"Spill it, Reuben, we don't got all day," said Shigeru.

"According to what those two blaxploitation hero wannabes who report to Castiel, they were talking about the Seven Years of Famine that occurred during the story of Joseph when he came to Egypt during the Ancient Days. This place had been rife with the Seven Years of Famine... or perhaps the Seven _Hundred_ Years of Famine, in which nothing grew here at a slow pace when the Morality Movement took over in which it nearly consumed this city."

"May this town have Seven Hundred Years of Plenty," said Dean.

I heard everyone's say as I decided to go outside and see the rain as I didn't want to hear any more talk for the day. Still, I was sidetracked because of the dream that I had as I didn't want to think about any form of music that went on here, for I didn't want any more of my friends and family to suffer from what I noticed in my nightmare...

* * *

Agnes was back at her base as she saw the burial of the seventeen comrades that she lost during the incident that involved Eshkalon and Irineya two days ago. Their service was never in vain as the people in the Kai base raised up their guns and fired in salute while in the pouring rain. By the time the funeral was over, Agnes returned inside as she removed her hooded poncho and hung it on the wall. Still, she didn't want any more of her comrades to suffer from what she noticed as she vowed to keep them safe until the all returned to Kaijirin.

"Ma'am, we've got word that it's still raining down below in Chekiang," said Gunnar as he came inside. "Also, it's good that the people down there got the rain after seeing this place slowly becoming a dust bowl."

"The rain may be a godsend, but it won't last forever," said Agnes.

"And what about the two people who killed our comrades? They're still at large and they'll stop at nothing to return in retaliation."

"From what I heard, they went into hiding even after the lantern in the Skyward Temple was lit. The flames from it caused our targets to flee elsewhere, only to hide in plain sight."

"I guess that we're gonna have to watch our backs, aren't we?"

"We have family back home on Kaijirin, Gunnar, but we can't abandon our duty into overseeing the town after what it went through seven hundred years ago."

Agnes was more conditioned as a member of the Kai military as she vowed not to repeat the same mistake again. She didn't want to lose any more of her comrades this time as she was now facing the threat of the combined force of both the Elect and the Children of Azazel as well. With plenty of danger lurking ahead, there's no telling when or where the threat would be, for there would be further retaliation in the form of Esau and Selim if anyone in Agnes' unit wasn't careful...

* * *

I went back inside as I was in the main hall again. I was still concerned about the dream that I had as I couldn't shake it off. The fear within me was strong as the image of Dean in Hell scared me to the gills. By the time it was lunch, I saw the servants come here with bowls full of food that was cooked with all the love and care with all their muster. When I saw my food being brought to me, I tasted one of the shrimp dumplings as it was cooked to perfection that rivaled Reiko's cooking. It was the best comfort that I had so far as my mission here in Chekiang was far from over. I was in for a much bigger adventure in mind as I was most likely to be going towards Skyward Temple before leaving back to Kanto Village, for I had a feeling that I would end up being suckered back into playing the erhu sooner or later.

"It's a godsend that this biblical mess of misery's ending," said Dean as he took a bite of his shrimp dumpling. "It's hard to believe that this place was a cornerstone into something like that."

"The Seven Years of Famine story...," said Reuben. "I'm no biblical scholar, but I know of it the moment we got here. It's also something that occurred in the Book of Genesis when Joseph interpreted the dream of the Pharaoh of such a terrible occurrence that came to pass."

"That was in the Ancient Days, but Chekiang is no Egypt," I said.

"Miracles come and go, but the miracle that occurred came in the form of that funky instrument that's been holed up in that shrine outside," said Dean.

"Look on the bright side," said Shigeru. "At least we put a dent into the Elect's plans so far."

I was reminded of the erhu that I played as I didn't want to think about it. When I stared at Dean enjoying his meal, I felt the fear kicking in as I saw him eating human hearts instead of shrimp dumplings in which I felt the hallucination tearing at me. When I shook it off, I saw my brother finishing up his shrimp dumpling as he was happy to get a decent meal like that. I never expected those hallucinations to run rampant in me before as I was trying to put it off that it's all in my head. By the time I finished off my dumplings, I became fearful of what was going to happen next as I was starting to lose it. The nightmare that I had was a warning for me as I didn't want to play any form of music again. When I got up from the table, I went back outside as I saw the rain continuing to pour down.

I was staring at the shrine of the erhu as I was most likely to be going home after that. The nightmare about Dean suffering was more than enough to put me on edge as I was ready to get out of Chekiang before anything else happened. Just as I was about to go towards the gates, I saw Dean coming outside as he was concerned for my health. He never expected me to be out here suffering from what I went through as he wanted to bring me back inside so I wouldn't catch cold.

"Sam, what are you doing?" he asked me.

"We're going home, Dean," I answered. "Our work here is done."

"Like hell it ain't! What's going on, Sam? What are you not telling me?"

"It's nothing..."

"That's bull and you know it, Sammy!"

"I won't be playing the erhu ever again, is that clear?"

"If you stop playing that thing, then the Elect will be on our asses like flies attracted to horse manure. Do you want that to happen?" I shake my head. "Then bear with me, Sam! What's been going on with you lately?"

"I had a bad dream about you suffering in Hell… It was like in that warehouse, but more hellish than normal when you were pinned to the wall with your guts spilling out. It was horrible, Dean. I can't shake it off, no matter what I do. After that, you told me that I should've saved you sooner. As for my frivolous talent, it's useless!"

"Don't you dare say that!"

"And why not? You almost got killed because of me and for that, this musician will never play another tune again."

"Yeah, you will..."

"No, I won't at all. The erhu stays put and I won't have it with me anymore. In the long run, it'll always be useless to me in the end after what happened to you. If I would've done a better job into saving your ass earlier, you wouldn't be in this mess right now. I let you down, Dean! I watched Irineya rip you to shreds with her fan and I did nothing! As for that erhu in the shrine, it's nothing but a lowly piece of crap instrument that should've been buried."

In that moment, Dean punched me in the face as I fell to the soggy ground. He didn't want to hear any more of my talk about how useless I was as he didn't want me to cave into despair so readily. When I got up, I was reeling from the punch that I got as I noticed Dean become the image that I saw in my nightmare. I was afraid as I got out of his way the moment I saw him bloodied with his guts exposed out of him. It was a hallucination that was hard to shake off as I wanted to get out of here before I snapped. When I was about to shake it off, I fell to the soggy ground as I was suffering from a seizure that paralyzed me with fear. I was losing it as I found myself trapped in Lucifer's cage with flames burning my skin. It was the end for me, for I was suffering the worst of my ongoing folly until I passed out.

"Sam, talk to me!" cried Dean as he came to my aid. "C'mon, don't do this!" He pats at my face as I was unresponsive. "Sammy! Don't you dare die on me, damn it!" He continued to pat at my face as I was still unresponsive. "Look, if you don't wake up, I'm siccing Reuben on your ass! C'mon, wake up, damn it!"

I woke up as I took in a sharp breath and sat up. I didn't know how long I was out, but I came to and was on my feet. Still, I looked at the erhu in the shrine as I wanted to get away from it as soon as possible, for it was something that I would never look at again when I leave for Kanto Village. As for Dean, however, he went towards the shrine as he got out the erhu and set it down in front of me. He didn't want me to cave into despair as he didn't want me to fall under the cracks just yet, for he was dead-set on forcing me to play the erhu once again.

"Well, aren't you gonna play the damn thing when we get back inside?" he asked me.

"I don't want it," I said.

"Hey, if it wasn't for that thing, this city would be turned into a dust bowl by now, so I suggest that you pick it up and take it with you."

"It won't make a difference, Dean. What if something worse happened to you while I played such a frivolous instrument like that? You would be cursing me instead of praising me. I don't want anything else to happen to you again, alright?"

I went back inside of the main house of the palace as I saw Dean doing the same. Just as he saw me go inside, he stared at the erhu and picked it up so it wouldn't get further wet by the rain. He was concerned about my mental state as he didn't want me to abandon my talents so readily because of a nightmare that I had, for my fear would be my undoing if I wasn't careful…

* * *

I was back in my room as I saw the rain pouring from outside. As usual, I was pondering my next move as I wanted to go home without any form of difficulty at all. To my shock, I heard the door open as it later closed up when I turned around to see a familiar nuisance sitting there on the floor. It was that erhu as I picked it up and went out of my room. In that particular moment, I went back outside as I put the erhu back where it belonged in which I didn't want to look at it anymore. All it did was bring up nightmares of Dean being gutted in Hell as I went back inside again, only to see the Chieftain returning from his tour of the city.

"Your brother's gonna be pissed when he sees that Guoling's favorite instrument is put back into the shrine again," he said to me. "I bet that you're still not ready to keep the erhu you were poised to have, are you?"

"I don't want it," I said. "It's better off here in its shrine where it belongs."

"There was an old proverb that my own father told me: when one doesn't see any worth in mastering such a talent in his or her life, he or she could never master it again."

"And you're giving me the erhu?" The Chieftain nods sincerely. "I would be floored to have it, but I must decline."

"You got an earful from Agnes Farnan, didn't you?"

"When I saved Dean from his captors with the help of those angels, I heard her say that my talents were frivolous and I needed better weapons instead of that erhu. After that, I dreamt of Dean being tortured in Hell in which he blamed me for not coming to his aid earlier. I can't go through that again after what I dreamt of."

"Sam, I know Agnes Farnan very well, but she's suffering just as much as you are. Ever since her husband died, she became bitter towards everyone after telling her that she should marry another man after that. All her answers were no every time in which she vowed to never marry again just as much as you vow to never play the erhu anymore after all that rain came down to quench the dry soil here in Chekiang. In the end, you can't just call your hidden talents curses all because you experienced nightmares and bad omens. You can't just call them frivolous, either, because of the fact that they have depth into what is put in your soul."

"What a load of horse piss," said Agnes as she appeared into the main house.

I never expected someone like her show up as she was someone that I didn't want here. Still, I had to respect the wishes of the Chieftain here as I didn't want to get involved in petty affairs like this. As usual, I had to be subjected to another troubling lecture from Agnes as I noticed her bring in the erhu from outside. I had a feeling that she would end up breaking it, but the instrument was no longer my concern due to what I felt when I had nightmares and hallucinations about Dean being gutted in Hell. All I wanted to do was to get back to Kanto Village as I even longed to see my family again, but I was going to have a tough time into dealing with a seasoned veteran from the Kai army here on Alecrast.

"I thought that I made it clear to you that you needed better weapons, Sam," said Agnes as she dropped the erhu on the floor. "Don't make this even harder."

"You shouldn't throw things on the floor, Agnes," I said cautiously.

"No, Sam, it's _you_ that needs to tow the line here after what I've experienced with the ones called the Elect and the Children of Azazel."

"Agnes, must you treat things harshly?" said the Chieftain as he picked up the erhu from the floor to examine it. "It's a miracle that this is a tough one that lasted seven hundred years, but it's starting to show its age."

"It's nothing but an old heirloom."

"That 'old heirloom' hasn't been played the moment its owner killed himself seven hundred years ago and if Sam hadn't played with it, its music would've never brought the rain here in Chekiang."

"Let me put it to you bluntly, old man! I lost seventeen comrades that I buried in the mountains above this place and you think that music can magically bring on things? That's a crock and a lie that is steeped in horse piss! Instead of arming yourselves with music, you should arm yourselves with decent weapons or else you would suffer the same way as my people and Dean, who nearly died from that woman with the fan!"

"Agnes," I said. "I don't want the erhu, so I'm free of it. As for the decent weapons, you should try into stealing a few blades from a few dead angels instead."

"I'll try and remember that one, Sam,"

With that, Agnes left as I was relieved that I didn't hear any more of her vitriolic behavior. Still, I was staring at the nearly broken erhu as it was still tough after being shelved in its shrine for seven hundred years, but I didn't want anything to do with it. Just as I was about to walk away from it, I saw Dean coming towards me as he wasn't too happy with me not accepting the erhu in front of me. He was persistent into making me play it when I didn't want to as I was still not going to do so. I was trying hard not to go near it as I didn't want to be reminded of the nightmare that I had, for I would end up letting my older brother down again.

"Well, aren't you gonna pick it up?" he asked me.

"And let you die again? The answer is still no," I answered.

"Sam, I'm telling you again to pick up the erhu and play it."

"Say what you want, but no means no."

"And I'm telling you that I'm _not_ gonna be taking no for answer."

Dean grabbed the erhu from the Chieftain as he was ready to give it to me. Once again, I didn't accept it as I was reminded of the nightmare and hallucinations that I had. I couldn't let that happen again, even if it meant by suppressing the talents that I had into staying the course so far. It was also at that moment that I was ready to walk away until I was stopped momentarily. Dean didn't budge as he grabbed my arm and placed the handle of the erhu into my hand. I didn't want it. I loathed it so badly as I wanted to break it altogether and leave Chekiang. I was fearing the worst as I didn't want to shirk my duties again, for I wanted to put away the erhu back in its shrine before it was too late. I was reminded of the words in my nightmare as I was seeing the hallucinations again. I had to put down the erhu or else I would be plagued by such a terrible omen for the rest of my life.

"Don't even think about it, Sam," said Dean as he caught me trying to put down the erhu. "You can't just put it off all because of some gruesome nightmare about me trapped in Hell."

"I don't want this," I said as I was ready to drop the erhu onto the floor.

"Tough! You're playing the damn thing whether you like it or not!"

"My talents are frivolous and I should be focusing on protecting the people I love dearly instead of playing this erhu!"

"Don't ever talk bad about your talents again, do you hear me?! Your talents are what makes you unique and you call them frivolous?! How dare you! You know that if you suppress them even further, then the Elect will walk all over us! You can't just be paralyzed with one nightmare forever, you know! Now, are you gonna play for us or are you gonna be kissing the Elect's asses all the live long?"

I reluctantly agreed as I stared at the erhu directly. Still, it was hard to play without the bow until I noticed Shigeru bring it out. He was eager to watch me play as he gave the bow to me in which I started to play the erhu without causing more trouble. The sound of it was amazing in which it was something that became a great mainstay during our stay here in the Chieftain's palace. When I continued to play, I saw the hallucinations kicking in again as I saw Dean, Shigeru, and the Chieftain all staring at me with their guts hanging out and bleeding. I was trying hard not to think about it as I continued to play the erhu in which it was more of a comfort than a nuisance. Still, the images of everyone in the room all with their guts spilling out of them was uncomfortable to bear until I noticed my vision clearing when I saw the images revert back to normal again.

"It's like my ancestors hearing Master Zhao all over again," said the Chieftain as he was grateful to see me play the erhu. "It turns out that your talent into playing musical instruments aren't that frivolous as you imagined."

"It's still frivolous, but it's a one time only thing," I said as I put down the erhu and bow.

"That's not frivolous, it's art that can castrate the Elect," said Shigeru.

"Even though I played it for you, I could never play it again."

"Sam, you can't put off your hidden talents forever," said the Chieftain as he was concerned about me. "What you demonstrated here is more than enough to keep you from losing what you have in you."

"I saw you guys have your guts spilled out of you and you praise me for it? No, the erhu may have been a comfort, but I still saw you guys standing there in such a morbid fashion."

"Dude, if we had our guts spilling out of us, we would've been dead," said Shigeru as he approached me. "Sam, you can't just throw all your talents on the back burner. From what I heard, you're not doing something frivolous 'cause it's what is brought out by what you put into it. Even though you try to suppress your hidden talents, they can't be swept under the rug forever 'cause they're what makes you a lot more unique than you think. You keep saying that you would never play the erhu again, but you did it anyway. Still, you have a lot of potential and you if you threw all of that away, then the Elect would pounce on us at any time and all they're banking on is to see you fall under the cracks just to see you suffer. You got that raw power in you just to put them in their place with plenty of support from all of us and we mean by three simple words here"

"And what are they?"

"Always keep fighting… It's what my old man told me before he got killed..."

I was reminded of those words as I didn't want to fall under the cracks so readily. When I stared at the erhu on the floor, I wasn't suffering from the hallucinations that I endured since I had that nightmare, but there would be a backlash if I wasn't careful. By the time we noticed Reuben coming into the main hall, he wanted us to come with him as we had to do our job as members of the Order of Letters, for it was mandatory for all of us.

"So, who brought the dip and chips?" asked Shigeru.

"You should come and look at what's been going on in the hospital I went to," answered Reuben.

"What's going on, exactly?" I asked.

"Your friend from the Medical Corps has been there at my request to check up on the patients there," said the Chieftain. "From what I gather, there has been talk about what's been happening here."

"Well, if we're going there to be candy stripers, then we have our music man here," said Dean as he was pointing to me. "I bet that the patients there are wanting to hear an encore in the hospital."

"Then we should get going, then," I said as I picked up the erhu and bow in my hands.

And so, we left the palace as we were most likely to be checking up on things here in Chekiang. Still, we had to do our jobs as members of the Order as we needed to assess the situation at hand, for there would be repercussions that would be looming under our noses soon enough…

* * *

When we stopped at the hospital, we noticed several members of the Medical Corps here as they were treating the patients that were admitted here. In that moment, I noticed some of the patients suffering the same symptoms as those who came under the Elect's influence back in Heinlein. It was terrible to see those patients suffer from insomnia as I noticed the Medical Corps administering sleeping aids to some of them who were finding it difficult to fall asleep. In that moment, I noticed Minara here as he was on assignment while tending to the patients who were ill in which he didn't want to leave their side not one bit.

"It's been a while, Sam," he said.

"I take it that you're far from home on Claudius," I said.

"Okay, _Senpai_, spill it," said Shigeru.

"From what I gathered, the patients that were admitted here didn't have any adequate medical care, so the Chieftain called the Medical Corps to assess what's been going on here in Chekiang."

"It's like in Heinlein all over again," said Dean as he saw several patients tossing and turning in their beds. "They must've been under the Elect's influence all this time even after the Morality Movement took over this place seven hundred years ago."

"Are there any other patients who don't suffer insomnia?" asked Reuben.

"There are a few who were treated for injuries and illnesses, but there's one that's been isolated in his room."

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"The boy has been suffering from Ashikuro Syndrome, which is a condition that causes the victim to have blackened feet. In strange cases, there had been cures for it, but as for the boy in isolation, he's been given the option to have the cure administered, but his mother forbids it because of her religious beliefs."

"Sounds to me like you've got a fruitcake for a mother in with her boy," said Shigeru.

"The boy's mother is a devout religious woman who only believes in faith healing instead of the conventional medicine that was brought with us. You should be careful in there because the woman refuses to leave the boy's side in which she prays to the Terran God instead of letting us tend to him."

"I'll see what I can do," I said.

"Careful, Sammy," said Shigeru. "That kid's mom's most likely to be a maneater, so I suggest that you watch in in there."

I was most likely to be doing my part into soothing those who needed to fall asleep as I played the erhu in front of the patients that were having a tough time sleeping. The soothing music of the erhu caused some of the patients to fall asleep in their beds after struggling with their insomnia for a while now. The music of the erhu proved wonders as everyone was impressed by what I could do in which I had that power to calm whatever ailed those who suffered through constant misery. By the time I finished playing, I decided to go towards one of the isolation rooms in which I noticed a woman praying towards a cross that was plastered on the wall. I even assumed that the woman was the boy's mother who didn't want anyone to come towards her son's room in which she even vowed that only God would help him from his suffering.

"Lord, hear my prayer…," I heard her say as she was holding a rosary in her hands. "My son, Kei-Ying, has suffered from the malady that is on his feet and it won't go away. I beg of you, please allow him to walk again. I beg of you, don't let him be dissected by that deplorable Medical Corps. They have no respect for You or what You put on this planet… Please, save Kei-Ying… He doesn't deserve to suffer from that malady with his feet blackened"

I heard the frustrations of the woman as I felt both pity and disdain for her. When I slipped inside of the boy's hospital room, I noticed him staring at the window as he saw the rain pouring down. I also sensed that he was depressed from being in this room as I noticed the malady that was on his bare feet. It was like Minara said when the boy was suffering from Ashikuro Syndrome in which his feet and legs were blackened so badly that it made him unable to walk due to what he was suffering from.

"Are you a doctor, Mister?" he asked me.

"No, but I heard that you were suffering from Ashikuro Syndrome," I said.

"I wanted to have the Medical Corps come and bring a cure to my feet, but my mom refused it because of her religious beliefs. My brothers are also concerned for me when they saw me afflicted with what I got, but Mom would never allow any doctor to treat me." I see tears streaming down the boy's face as he still stared at the rain outside. "I want to walk again… I don't want to stay in this hospital room forever. I want to play outside just like the other kids, but Mom says that God would punish me if I left my room."

"You haven't done nothing wrong, but I see that you suffer from what is thrown at you." I get out the erhu in my hand as I was ready to play a tune. "Perhaps that you need something to soothe you from what you've been plagued with, so I can help you with that."

I began to play the erhu as the sound of it was more of a haunting tune in which it kept the boy from becoming more depressed. The tune itself soothed the boy as it did more than just calm him. I noticed the malady on his legs and feet slowly starting to disappear as it was doing wonders for him. The removal of the blackening was a slow process indeed in which it was going away directly, for the boy was starting to feel joy once again after suffering from Ashikuro Syndrome for a while. By the time I finished playing, I saw the blackening of the boy's feet disappear entirely as it was a godsend that made him want to get out of bed once again.

"Mister…, can you play another one?" he asked me.

"I see that the blackness in your feet and legs is gone," I said.

"I'm glad that I'm okay, but-"

"Kei-Ying! Kei-Ying!"

I heard the boy's mother yelling as I saw her come into the hospital room. By the time she got there, she noticed that the blackness in his legs and feet have vanished, for she didn't like what went on here. As a religious woman, she viewed music to be the form of Satan preying on people with his wicked charms as she wanted me to leave Kei-Ying's hospital room directly before anything else happened. Still, she clung to her religion as I noticed her to still rely on the phony practice of faith healing even after she saw the malady on her son's legs and feet disappear from sight.

"How dare you do this to my son!" she screamed. "How dare you bring music here to him when only the Lord could heal him?!"

"The boy lived, but at least you can be thankful about what happened. Your son's legs were on the brink of being amputated and you hinder the Medical Corps' efforts into treating him with their equipment, but all you do is hamper their efforts into tending to him."

"You played that erhu in front of my son when he didn't want it! Music is forbidden in Chekiang and you know it! All forms of music are tomes of Satan! Even _you_ are his instrument in which you bring madness that could kill anyone! You should literally _rot_ in Hell where you belong for causing harm to my son!"

"That's quite enough out of _you_!" said an Elf with brown skin as she came into the room. "I heard enough because of what I heard from Sam playing that musical instrument that hadn't been heard here in years and you criticize him after he healed your boy who was on the verge of having his legs amputated? How dare you?! Instead of harping on him, you should thank him for giving your kid a second chance into walking again because of the fact that Ashikuro Syndrome is a rare disease that can be treated, but is also incurable."

"I have faith in the Lord that Kei-Ying would be saved by His light."

"The Terran God has his hands full right now after dealing with the mess of the Elect. As for _you_, you cling to your religion instead of caring about your own son! You cling to your rosary instead of clinging to your boy's needs! No wonder he's been depressed for a long time. If I were you, I suggest that you offer a better prayer to give thanks that the Terran God allowed Sam to come here and played Zhao Guoling's erhu for your boy in which it did a miracle on his feet."

In that moment, the boy's mother left the hospital room as she was no match for the Elf's wisdom and razor-sharp rhetoric. Still, I was glad that the Elf intervened at the last minute as she was someone who was part of Ippei's household for a long time, for she was someone that was more of an ally to us in our times of need.

"Was it necessary to yell at Mom?" asked Kei-Ying.

"Honey, your mom kept clinging to the empty promises that kept Chekiang prisoner under the yoke of the Morality Movement," said the Elf. "At least she'll have a change of heart when this is all over."

"It's been a long time, Aya," I said as I was elated to see her.

"Sam Winchester, the teacher's pet… I had a feeling that you'd show up and bring Chekiang out of the dark ages like the Chieftain here."

"I take it that Ippei sent you here, didn't he?"

"Sam, all I know is that one of the Elect is still at large, but the Terran God's finest are tailing them every step of the way."

"Are they in plain sight here?"

"No, but the answer that you seek is in Skyward Temple in the Le Guin Mountains. It's what you have to fulfill when you get there."

I had a feeling that my work here in Chekiang wasn't over yet as I was most likely to be going over to Skyward Temple as planned. When I followed Aya out of the hospital room, Kei-Ying saw me leave with the erhu and bow in my hands as he was thankful that I intervened into saving his life. When he saw his mother come in, she noticed him getting out of bed as he was on his feet once again. He wasn't having any difficulty into walking anymore as he saw his mother make a sign of the cross in which she was now grateful that I came here to heal her son at the last minute.

"May God watch over the man with the jeweled sigil on his forehead," she said. "He is a man who is worthy of the Lord's protection after all..."

* * *

Later on, we were all back in the palace as we had our dinner that consisted of various forms of Chinese cuisine. We even noticed Aya and some of the Medical Corps here eating their fill as all of us were most likely to be going up to the Le Guin Mountains where Skyward Temple would be. Even though I wanted to go back to Kanto Village, I had a feeling that I would be going towards Skyward Temple as there would be an omen that had to be averted the moment I would get there.

"So, what's the story on Skyward Temple?" asked Minara out of curiosity.

"Shigeru and Reuben were there to light the lantern, but the rest of the way can be complicated," I said. "Still, we need to go there not only to investigate it, but to protect Agnes and her troops from another attack from Eshkalon and Irineya."

"The pathway to the Le Guin Mountains hadn't been used since Zhao Guoling died, but all of you need to be prepared when his ghost comes to haunt it," said the Chieftain as he got out a bag of salt.

"Now, _that's_ one hell of a leader," said Dean.

"Be warned, but the ghost could throw any of you off the cliff path if you're not careful, so I suggest that you take the salt with you for protection."

"Don't forget the wrought iron," said Aya cautiously. "Ghosts aren't fond of it the moment they try to attack you, so don't take the threat of them lightly."

"We'll do it," I said. "It's the least we can all do if we're going towards Skyward Temple before going home."

I made my point clear as I didn't want to shirk my responsibilities again. I didn't even want to shirk my hidden talents, either, as I was grateful that I had a musical streak within me that would never go away. Still, we had our work to do as the journey to Skyward Temple wouldn't be an easy one the moment we get up there, for the ghosts of it were waiting to be sent to Heaven soon…

**To be continued...**


	17. The Bell of Skyward Temple

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 17: The Bell of Skyward Temple**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The troops from the Kai base in the Le Guin Mountains were on patrol as they were most likely to be reporting to Agnes directly. As usual, they patrolled their daily rounds as everyone was going back to their barracks for the night. Still, everyone in the base had their work cut out for them as they would soon return to their duties first thing in the morning. With the nightly wind blowing, there was no sign that the rain would end any time soon as there would be trouble looming in the form of something that no one would dare to see. For one cadet, she was getting ready for bed after taking a shower earlier as she went towards the barracks. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt a dangerous chill enter as it was as cold as the eternal winters of Gehenna. Even though she huddled for warmth, she began to notice strange things coming from outside.

To her shock, she saw the ghost of Zhao Guoling emerging as he had a sad look in his eyes. He was the face of misery as he was embodied in the form of what he is now. The cadet didn't know what to think as she noticed him vanish without a trace in which she noticed the room temperature of the barracks returning to normal. Still, the presence of a ghost never bothered the troops from the Kai military base until now, for there would be danger brewing soon enough...

* * *

I was leading the way as I was not only armed with my standard weapons, but with a walking staff that was made from wrought iron. With Dean, Shigeru, and Reuben following me, we were on the mountain trail to the Skyward Temple as we took the simplest way in order to avoid any encounters with ghosts along the path. With the wind blowing, it was hard for us to navigate along the trail as there was a foreboding presence along the way. When we noticed a flight of steps, we decided to take them up as we were most likely to be going towards the place where we needed to get to. It was a long way up as we stood on the trail the rest of the way, for it was better than taking the other way around.

"This is the worst trail that I've ever been on," said Dean as he was getting tired from going up the flight of stairs. "When will we ever get to visit Skyward Temple?"

"What's the matter, Dean? The cheeseburgers with extra onions weighing you down?"said Shigeru.

"Bite me."

"Knock it off, both of you," said Reuben sternly. "We've got a long way to go, so I suggest that you suck it up."

"As I recall, Castiel came in and brought us here once when Sam went to rescue Dean from those asshats that were playing _Operation_ with him," said Shigeru.

"We're almost there," I said as I saw the end above us. "All we need to do is sprint there before the wind blows us off."

"Sam, wait for the rest of us," said Dean as he was starting to collapse on the steps.

I stopped as I decided to piggyback my older brother, who was about to fall and roll down the steps. With his weight on me with the stuff on my person, I took no chances but to sprint towards the steps as I felt myself charged with the raw power that I had in me. I never felt this powerful before as I set Dean down, along with the stuff that I had on my person. When we saw Shigeru and Reuben getting up here, they were tired as they were resting up after taking the steps up to where our destination was at. We were all tired as we all needed to rest up in which we also got both hungry and thirsty at the same time.

"I never expected you to piggyback anyone, Sam, but taking off like the Flash takes the cake," said Shigeru as he got out some shrimp dumplings from his backpack. "I bet that you had all that raw power bottled up inside of you in which it became like a soda bottle that got shook up."

"At least we made it," I said as I got out my canteen of water.

"There's our location in front of us," said Dean as he saw Skyward Temple up close.

"With the rain stopping briefly, we'll be there in no time," said Reuben.

"Let's hope that it doesn't rain at all," I said as I was feeling at my back. "Of all the things I lifted, you are the worst." I was staring at Dean as he was getting into his backpack to get his canteen of water that he had. "You've been working out, even when I'm taller than you." I was trying to catch my breath as I opened up my canteen and took a drink of water from it. "You're lucky that I piggybacked you up here or else you would've been tumbling down the steps."

"And I thought that you were the stronger one with how tall you are," said Dean.

"At least I carried you up here..."

"Sam, what's going on with your back?" asked Reuben as he noticed me feeling at it.

I sat down in the grass as I was starting to get tired from both going up here and carrying Dean before he fell over. It wasn't long until Reuben pulled no punches and was ready to get out his medical kit in order to examine me. Still, I had to endure another grueling examination as I had no say in the matter right now. I wasn't expecting this, but the concerns about me lifting Dean up to where we were took a lot out of me as I was starting to feel tired from the long walk up here in the Le Guin Mountains.

"It's nothing so far," I said.

"You're hurting, so I suggest that you lift the upper half of your kimono and overrobe so I can get a good look at you," said Reuben.

"At least we made it here towards Skyward Temple..." I lifted the top part of my clothes as Reuben was staring at how my back was swollen from lifting things, especially Dean. "The heavy part took a lot out of me..."

"As soon as we go inside of Skyward Temple, you need to get some rest, Sam." I look at Reuben directly. "I'm serious and this is neither a joke _or_ a debate, so I suggest that we all get in before anything more troubling happens." The rain resumes as we all saw it beginning to come down. "I take that as going inside."

And so, we all gathered our things and weapons as we were going towards the Skyward Temple as planned. With the rain making a comeback, it was something that was useful for such a dry land as Chekiang below. Even though we made it here, we would most likely defend it from such a dangerous force like the Elect and their allies, for we couldn't let them win in such a battle to keep Alecrast from becoming a dangerous hub for religious extremist and demons...

* * *

Ginryu was in his office as he was keeping tabs on the Elect and their allies in mind. After hearing reports from the Le Guin Mountains and Chekiang, he was aware that I ran into one of the Elect, along with one of the Children of Azazel as well. In due time, he even heard about how the Kai base in the Le Guin Mountains lost seventeen people at the hands of the intruders who came forth and started trouble there. By the time he left his office, he saw a familiar nuisance standing in front of him in which he was adamant into supporting the Elect and their allies into what they do best. Still, Ginryu had to put up with him as he wasn't about to lose his cool any time soon.

"You're pushing the bill, Darbus, so I suggest that you drop your support for the Elect," he said.

"The Elect are only doing what is right into preserving the human race here on this planet," he answered. "All we need to do is to give them leg room."

"From what I gathered, one of the Elect and one of the Children of Azazel attacked a Kai military base in the Le Guin Mountains in which seventeen people were killed in such a brutal fashion. As for the unit commander in charge, she's vowing to take countermeasures against such threats in order not to let another incident like that to happen again."

"Let me put it bluntly to you, Ginryu Ashizoka. I vouched for my support of the Elect in which they will stop at nothing to even preserve the Master Race as well. Alecrast is choking and it the humans in it are assimilated into such extremes in which they are killing off their own genetics."

"There are other human colonies throughout the Ashizoka System, so there's no need to get bent out of shape."

"That's just it, isn't it? Every human population in other planets are just abundant, but what about Alecrast? The human race here is killing off its genes due to their intermarrying with Orcs, Elves, and Cat Sidhes. It can't continue and it won't be tolerated by me because I already have a plan to repopulate this planet's human population with my own design of humans with blond hair and blue eyes in which they will be pure as water and their genes white as snow."

"You're creating genetically modified humans just to justify your own needs and desires? That goes against the DOLA accord in which all forms of humanoids are protected from experimentation, slavery, and exploitation and I bet that Haakon would pummel you if he saw you bring your synthetic people into the world right now."

"Just you wait, Ginryu. With the Master Race coming, there would be no need for the Order of Letters anymore."

"Say what you want, Darbus, but there will _always_ be an Order of Letters, even if it meant by having Sam and Reiko ruling the entire Ashizoka System the moment they finish off your idols."

Ginryu made his point clear as he saw Darbus leaving again. It was a reprieve that he got the upper hand as he didn't have time to deal with the uber human that was hell-bent on bringing his own ideals here on Alecrast, for Reiko and I were a threat that became more intense than normal...

* * *

We were at the entrance of the Skyward Temple as we entered inside after enduring another bout of rain. Inside, it was dry as it was a place that withstood any form of element that came here in which I marveled at the interior that decorated the hall. When we made ourselves at home here, I carried my things with me until I was forbidden by Reuben to do so. He didn't want me to lift anything after piggybacking Dean up the steps as he took my things and was going towards one of the halls that were upstairs. All those times and years, I was used to lifting my things with me as I followed Reuben into one of the guest rooms in which it had a bathroom that had a hot tub in it.

"You know, I always carry my things with me," I said as I saw Reuben set my stuff near the bed.

"After lifting Dean up the stairs and pulling your Flash step, you're not doing anything else right now," answered Reuben. "This place was built to withstand anything, but it's also been linked with an infinite aqueduct that runs from the river that stretches towards the neighboring regions of Jinggis and Marenska to the north along with Mehtor, Yazinistan, and Kandaris to the west. This continent we're on has a river that is massive in which many ships travelled back and forth."

"I looked at the map of it when I was little in which this river was also hidden in places in which only the Royal Family of Chugoku could access it and the Chieftain there did so just to care for the people that were suffering in Chekiang."

"We can talk about geography later. As for you, you're taking a bath in that hot tub just to ease the pain in your back."

"I can function just fine, Reuben, so there's no need to worry."

"I'm _not_ leaving, Sam. I'm mainly here so you don't have an accident while taking a bath."

"Perhaps, I'll take a shower, then."

In that moment, I went towards the bathroom as I closed the door behind me. Still, it was a godsend that I was seeing the bathroom with any form of amenities that it had to offer, including a shower, which I would be using. When I noticed the hot tub, it was a sophisticated design as it was something that had whirlpool jets to turn the water into a bubbling mess just to cure one's ills. I was never a fan of hot tubs as I was ready to avoid the one in the bathroom. Just as I was about to take a shower, I turned around and saw Reuben open the door in which he was very stubborn into making sure that I was alright. Even though I wanted to take a shower, I saw Reuben turn on the water in the hot tub as it was starting to fill up. I didn't want to take a bath in the hot tub right now as I turned off the hot water and pulled the plug. I wasn't willing to take a bath as I preferred my shower on my travels, for they were convenient at times when I wanted to get a quick one before going to bed. Once again, I was adamant into having my shower until I noticed Reuben standing in front of the stall directly. I didn't want him to interfere in my cleaning efforts, but I was brought to a standstill the moment I was about to be delivered the ultimatum that was lingering in front of me.

"Out of my way, Reuben," I said as I was getting testy.

"I'm not going anywhere until you change your mind about having a bath instead of a shower," he answered. "It's better this way and you won't be cranky."

"We're only here briefly and I'd rather take a shower instead of a bath."

"Sam, if you took a shower now, you'd slip and fall in which it could cause you to either hit your head or dislocate your arm or leg. I know that you prefer a shower, but passing up on relaxing in a hot tub isn't happening."

"The last time I saw a hot tub, I was forbidden to get into it by Sylvanus as it's only for people who are high class. Also, I'm not a big fan of them because I prefer the shower instead. Furthermore hot tubs are nothing but a waste of time that could be fit for a rich snob."

"So? Consider it your first try into getting into it, so you can relax your back after carting Dean up the steps." I see Reuben turn on the water in the hot tub again as he stood guard into making sure that I didn't drain it. "You can't just limit yourself to just baths, showers, and hot springs, Sam. And you may say that going into a hot tub with a whirlpool setting is a waste of time, but it can also be both useful and beneficial to one who suffered a bad back." I watch Reuben turn off the hot water as it was filled up to the top in the hot tub. "Now, then, are you gonna get in there or do I have to strip your clothes off and throw you in?"

"I'll do it, but I would like a little privacy if you don't mind."

When Reuben left the bathroom, I closed the door as I stripped off my clothes and went towards the wash basin to clean myself off. With my hair and every inch of me soapy, I was scrubbing myself thoroughly until I felt my back hurting. Even though the pain was terrible, I didn't want it to bother me as I rinsed myself off just in time to get into the hot tub. When I went in there, I felt the water jets in there bubbling as they were a relief to what ailed me after carting Dean up the steps earlier. All along, I had a loathing for hot tubs since my days and years being on Gehenna due to the negative stigma I once viewed them when I saw Sylvanus using one for himself at the time. This time, he wasn't here anymore as he won't be enjoying such a luxury again, for I now had the upper hand into savoring what I missed all along.

As I continued relaxing in the hot tub with the water jets bubbling, I heard someone hiding somewhere in the bathroom as I had a feeling that I wasn't alone. It wasn't long until I felt the bathroom become freezing cold as I huddled in the water in the hot tub. When I noticed the culprit come forward, I noticed him to be the ghost of the one who took his own life seven hundred years ago…, Zhao Guoling…

"I knew that you'd be here, Destiny of Worlds," he said as he stood put.

"You were the one who took your own life when the Morality Movement took over Chekiang, didn't you?" I said. "You fell into a deep depression after they told you that any form of music or entertainment was banned because of the perceived immorality that it brought."

"You are right about that one, but you, Destiny of Worlds, are suffering from an inner conflict that keeps you stifled and afraid."

"I know… Earlier, I didn't want to bathe in the hot tub, but I did it anyway so I wouldn't piss off Reuben. Still, I'm here in Skyward Temple, even when the lantern was lit."

"There's a bell in the altar room that must be rung before the sun rises. If it isn't rung, then all of this region on Alecrast will suffer."

"I'll fulfill this request for you, for you won't regret my reasons to do so."

And so, I saw the ghost vanish as I had a job to do. Still, my mission here in this temple was most likely to be a risky one as I was about to have trouble coming my way. In such due time, my time of rest was to be put on hold as I had to ring the bell before the dawn tomorrow morning, for it was part of what I needed to do so far…

* * *

Dean was in his room after getting a bath earlier. The piggybacking he got from me was more than enough to keep him sane from all those steps that he went up earlier as he was tired and relaxing in his bed for the night. With a smile on his face, he was fully content that Reuben convinced me to get over my insecurities over the hot tub and go right in. He was even more than willing into making sure that I didn't break the moment I would be at my peak with the raw power that I had in me. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching as he got up and saw the door to his room open up. It was at that moment that the cadet from the base was on the hunt as she didn't want to lose sight of the ghost that she saw earlier.

Dean never saw anyone like her be dead-set on finding the ghost that she saw as she was dressed in Kai military clothing that complimented her short black hair and blue eyes. Still, the girl was part of the Kai military as she was also risking a penalty for her insubordination as well. Anyway, Dean had a feeling that he would end up getting involved into meddling into affairs that weren't his business, but he couldn't let the cadet hunt on her own.

"You sure picked the wrong time to hunt ghosts," he said.

"I'm looking for the ghost that haunted the base," said the cadet.

"What kind of ghost? Is it a vengeful one or one from a bad omen?"

"It's a bit of both, but I can't let it out of my sight."

"Isn't it a little late for going out of your barracks?"

"I know who you are, Dean. You're the older brother of one of the two chosen to be the Destiny of Worlds, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Sam may be stubborn, but he's got a long way to go after the Elect came in full force just to subjugate the human population here on this planet."

"By the way, my name's Lindsay Yip. I'm one of the cadets here at the Kai base, but my gut instinct tells me that something bad is gonna happen soon."

It wasn't long until Dean heard footsteps coming from outside as he got up from his bed to check it out. When he got out of his room, he noticed another officer from the Kai base appear as he was standing there for some odd reason. Lindsay recognized the officer as Aiden as she was grateful that she wasn't alone in this fight against the ghost she was hunting. Dean had a feeling that something was wrong as the officer himself was acting suspiciously wrong here, for this isn't something that couldn't be overlooked not one bit.

"Aiden, I'm so glad to see you," said Lindsay as she was happy that he was there.

"I've come on the behalf of both the Elect and the Children of Azazel," he answered.

"What are you talking about? Does Agnes know you've left the barracks?"

"Oh, I'm not Aiden..." He flashes his eyes as they reveal a blackish color that denoted the wrongness here. "I'm just borrowing his body so I can find and kill the one who will ring the bell here."

"Aiden, this isn't you and Agnes would surely kick your ass if she sees you talking like that!"

Without warning, Dean and Lindsay were thrown by the powers of the demon that was possessing Aidan's body as they were hit against the wall. The demon himself had plans that would appease the forces that were against me and Reiko from the start as he would get a kick out of killing Dean and Lindsay first. Just as he was about to do so, Shigeru sprinted towards him as he splashed holy water on him and pinned him down.

"You sure like to come and borrow other meatsuits for a non-corporeal demon," he said as he was still holding Aiden down. "You're gonna get an earful from me the moment I perform an exorcism on your ass." He is ready to recite the _Rituale Romanum_ as he was noticing the demon trying to get free from his grip. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio; infernalis adversarii, omnis legio; omnis et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte, et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te._" The demon possessing Aidan was slowly being excorcised as it was also struggling to get free. "_Cessa decipere humanas creaturas; eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana; inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge; invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ag insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate serviere te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse virtutem truderit et fortitudinem plebi suae. Benedictus Deus, Gloria Patri!_"

The demon fled Aidan's body as it got away towards an open window. When Dean and Lindsay saw Shigeru release Aidan, they were glad that he came to the rescue. Still, it was going to be a long night as there would be danger coming here to Skyward Temple soon enough, for there was going to be hell all over the place if all of us weren't careful on this one.

"So, I bet that you didn't get enough cake," said Dean.

"Very funny," said Shigeru. "At least I went in and saved your ass from whoever was possessing this guy I found."

"'This _guy_' has a name," said Aiden. "My name's Private Aiden Mayhew, son of Admiral Joseph Mayhew, whose family served alongside the Emperor of Kaijirin. The woman who came here is Cadet Lindsay Yip, who is about to be promoted to Private soon."

"Looks like you army brats are gonna have to watch your asses next time, cause what you've been dealing with is something that you can't describe," said Shigeru. "One of the Privates here was possessed by a demon, but there's gonna be a time when you're gonna have to have something that keeps them out."

"And what is that, pray tell?" asked Lindsay.

"You're looking at _this_." Shigeru lifts up his foot as the bottom of it revealed the Winchester sigil tattoo on it. "It's something that drapes the Order's main headquarters, but it's effective against demon possession. Yeah, I got it on a whim, but at least there aren't any demons snaking into me any time soon."

"Tattoos are forbidden by the Kai military," said Aidan. "All personnel there must keep their bodies clean from the inside and out because of the fact that it is mandatory."

"Forbidden or not, you gotta have something on you or else you'd risk being possessed by a demon again," said Dean. "It's bizarre, but we have to make due with closing the windows and salting them so that no other demon gets in."

It was going to be a long night indeed as Dean, Shigeru, and the two Kai officers were most likely to be pitted against the demons that were in the service of both the Elect and the Children of Azazel. When they looked outside, they saw non-corporeal demons flying in the distance as they were waiting for the right moment to possess anyone who was vulnerable, but there was the presence of both Eshkalon and Irineya standing near the Skyward Temple's entrance. There was going to be hell here as it was also going to be a long night indeed...

* * *

I was dressed in my nightclothes as I was still alert even after taking a bath in the hot tub earlier. With such enthusiasm, I was ready to find the bell here in the temple as I sensed the danger here coming forth. When I was ready to explore more halls of Skyward Temple, I saw the ghost standing in my way as he was ready to guide me to wherever I needed to get to. With Zhao Guoling's spirit being my guide, I went towards a stairway as I continued to follow the ghost to where I was going at. By the time I got up there, I was in a room as I was on the top of it in which I saw a prayer bell that was similar to the one in the shrine at Ippei's house, but it was bigger. In due time, I had to do this as I had a feeling that this must be done in order to put a dent into the Elect's plans. Just as I was about to do so, I saw Eshkalon standing behind me as he was ready to strike, for he didn't want me to fulfill my part into putting a stop to the Elect and the Children of Azazel soon enough. He was ready to get at me as he was ready to pounce at any time, for I was a threat that was about to be weeded out due to what I possessed within me.

"Sam Winchester...," he said. "I thought that you would crumble under the pressure of losing Dean at the hands of Irineya."

"I'm here to ring the bell here and no one will stop me, not even _you_," I said.

"The Elect are the rulers here, not the Destiny of Worlds. Very soon, I will tear your body apart and melt your eyes."

"I'd like to see you try..."

"Back away, Eshkalon," said a familiar face as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Castiel..., you never learn, do you?"

Eshkalon was seeing him standing with his sword in his hands as he was ready to do battle against his former subordinate in the garrison. It was a battle that would decide everything as Castiel was ready to face off against Eshkalon in such a gruesome manner the moment he grabbed him and fled without a trace. As for me, however, I wished my angelic friend good luck as I wanted him to put his former officer in his place soon enough...

* * *

Dean, Shigeru, and the two Kai officers were staring at the demons outside as they were swirling all over the temple. It was a long night as all the windows were salted in which no demon would come here to cause havoc. It wasn't long until Reuben came towards them as he was concerned about what was going on here. When he saw the salt on the windows, he had a feeling that there would be demons here as they were outside waiting for the right moment to strike. The chaos outside was more than enough to get everyone in the room on edge as they saw the demons turn into corporeal ones that were similar to the ones that were in the Army of Cain.

"And they're here to claim this temple," said Shigeru as he saw several of them coming towards the door. "Even though we salted the doors and windows, we still have to deal with those sons-of-bitches outside."

"Look," said Lindsay as she saw the demons standing still outside. "They've stopped."

"They're waiting for something," said Reuben.

"They could be waiting for some_one_ in particular," said Dean as he saw Irineya coming into the center. "Okay, you yellow-eyed bitch, come make your move..."

"It is dishonor to harm a woman," said Aidan.

"That's no woman out there and she's aiming to please with that fan of hers."

_CRASH!_

The sound of the main doors busting open alarmed everyone as Dean ran first and went towards the main hall. By the time he got there, he saw Irineya out in the open as she was ready to do some damage with her fan. He remembered her temper as she was even doing a number on him in the old warehouse. It was something that he didn't expect to come here until he saw Irineya letting out a loud shriek that was mildly shaking the temple.

"You sure have a thing for trouble, don't you, Dean Winchester," she said.

"I bet that you're itching down there where your panties are just to finish me off," he said as he drew out the Ruger. "If you and Eshkalon came here to do some damage, you're too little, too late."

"Where's your brother?"

"You mean Sammy? He's in bed asleep after piggybacking me up here to this popsicle stand."

"You're lying..." Irineya leaped towards Dean as she slashed him in the face with her fan. "Your brother's not in bed like he's supposed to be, is he?"

"You or your cronies from either menacing group are _not_ gonna lay a hand on my brother, you bitch! I won't let you even go near him after what you and that sickly angel tried to do in order to break him."

"Sam Winchester, his wife, and that litter of his are a constant threat and they _will_ be weeded out one way or the other. The rest of my brethren are well-known due to the blood from our dark father that brought us to life in order to oust Crowley from power. It worked because we'll take over Heaven and Hell the moment we take over the hearts and minds of all the humans of Alecrast."

"I heard it all before! You power-hungry bastards are all the same!"

"The Destiny of Worlds will never occur, even if it meant by bringing every planet in the Ashizoka System to their knees! We, the Children of Azazel and the Elect will bring forth the very forms that sprang from Hell and Sam Winchester and his family will be dead while I do a facial in their own blood."

A rising fury filled Dean as the thought of seeing me and my family dead in a bloodbath caused him to lose it entirely. With all the rage in him, he fired a shot from the Ruger as it hit Irineya in the left shoulder in which she dropped her fan. Anger and rage fumed her entire being as she was rendered useless from the bullet that was lodged into her. She was powerless as she was standing in front of Dean in which she couldn't move from where she is now, due to what was etched into the bullet she took.

"What did you do to me?!" she screamed.

"I shot you in your good limb, bitch!" yelled Dean as he was ready to shoot her at any time.

"A bullet with a Devil's Trap etched into it?! That's real cute!"

_BONG! BONG! BONG!_

Irineya screamed again as she heard the sound of the bell on top of the temple being rung at the last minute. She was too late as she saw Dean fire another bullet into her head in which she was stone dead the moment she fell to the floor. When he retained his cool, he was staring at Irineya's lifeless body as he got his first kill on one of the Children of Azazel this time. When everyone came to his aid, they were stunned to see one of the Children of Azazel dead as it was a win for those who would stop at nothing to protect me and my family from certain death.

"There went the go-go dancer," said Shigeru.

"That's the bitch who nearly killed me," said Dean as he put away his Ruger.

"That's the one who instigated the attack on our comrades," said Lindsay.

"With push comes to shove, we need to salt and burn her body as well," said Reuben.

"Is _that_ what you do with dead people?" asked Aidan.

"It's in the job description, but we can't dodge it," said Shigeru. "As for Sam..."

Dean was concerned for my safety as he was ready to go there to my aid. Still, he couldn't let me be a victim of the Elect's machinations as he was ready to kill the one who aided into nearly breaking my spirit back in the warehouse. He didn't want it to happen, for I was very important into putting a stop to the Elect's evil plans so far...

* * *

Castiel and Eshkalon were in a field as they were ready to face off in a duel that would bring them to their limits. It was yet another battle as they were most likely to be at odds and squaring off against each other in such a grim and gruesome fashion indeed. The bond that Castiel had with his former student had diminished as he was facing him in a duel that was similar to the one with Elina in Vanizia. Soon, it would boil down the last member of the Elect standing as they had to be eliminated at all costs, for they didn't want the Destiny of Worlds to happen in front of them so far.

"It's been ages since you and your conspirators were imprisoned," said Castiel as he drew out his sword. "Once you were part of my group in the garrison, but after siding with Lucifer, you were reviled and punished for your actions."

"We govern the actions of every human here now, Castiel," said Eshkalon. "We have the party here in our favor and no one can get in our way, not even the ones chosen by destiny."

"You will never change the course of this future here. What you and your cronies have done is far worse than blasphemy in which you use our Father's name to justify and satisfy your own desires."

"You did a lot worse in the Elder Days when you decided to use your machinations into betraying the two who depended on you the most. It was when Raphael wanted to continue the Apocalypse after the Sam Winchester of old sacrificed himself to save the world from what the archangels and other demons were banking on. You did wrong, Castiel. You used your friends' trust into supplementing your own goals into becoming like God Himself, only to let out His First Creations into the world."

"I have paid dearly for my actions, but I won't let them be repeated again."

In that moment, Castiel saw Eshkalon get out his own sword as he was ready to fight in this heated battle. Both teacher and former student clashed with their swords as they were fighting onward in their duel to the death. With each clanging of their swords, both former teacher and former student were at odds in which they would shift the tide on both sides of the spectrum. When Eshkalon got the upper hand, he knocked the sword out of Castiel's hand as he pointed his own at him. He was the stronger type, despite the appearance of one who has a very sickly body, as he was ready to kill off his former commader in such a very gruesome fashion that would cause him to suffer great pain.

"How pathetic of you, Castiel," said Eshkalon. "You were supposed to be stronger than me, but you underestimated me in which I'll do the honor to melt your eyes."

"You lost your honor the moment you and the rest of the Elect sided with Lucifer," he said as he picked up his sword and was ready to continue the fight. "You lost your honor when you enticed our Father's creations into such deplorable extremes that He destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah. You lost your honor the moment you and your cronies depended on Severin to break the seal that kept you prisoner, only to force Sam into killing him."

"This battle here will decide the outcome of what we do here, Castiel. As for those who are rallying into supporting the Destiny of Worlds, they'll never win and neither will you." Eshkalon uses his powers to subdue his former commander as he is unable to move. "We are the deciders here." He inflicts pain on Castiel as he winces from it. "We are the ones who bring a better outcome." He does so again in which it causes his former commander to cough up blood. "We... are... the... Elect!"

_BONG! BONG! BONG!_

The sound of the bell reached Eshkalon's ears as he was ready to strike me down in a heartbeat. When he saw the sun rising, he was too late as his attempt to silence me failed. He also knew that Irineya met her death as he had a feeling that she lost her life in a scuffle against the rest of us in Skyward Temple. When he put away his sword, he was ready to disappear as he would face Castiel at another time, for this wasn't over yet.

"I take my leave of you," he said. "I must also collect Irineya's dead corpse before I go."

"You heard the bell, but you can't get clearance from going into Skyward Temple," said Castiel.

"Irineya died at the hands of Dean Winchester, but her siblings will avenge her death. You fought well, but the next time we meet, I won't be lenient towards you. Long live the Elect!"

Eshkalon disappeared without a trace as Castiel was ready to go back to Skyward Temple in order to see my duty fulfilled. The bell continued to ring as it was a call for the righteous to step up and stand up against the Elect once and for all...

* * *

I was standing next to the bell as I was ready to do what needed to be done. When I saw the demons flying downward, I had a feeling that they would strike if I didn't do something right away. With the ghost of Zhao Guoling watching me, I was ready to do his bidding as the bell was a weapon against evil here in this temple. The moment of truth was at my hands as I went towards the ringer that was next to it. In one fell swoop, I began to ring the bell as the sound of it was heard throughout the Le Guin Mountains. It was a cry of action as I was feeling the raw power in me surging to such a dangerous level, but I was ringing the bell so that the combined forces of the Elect and the Children of Azazel would hear it loud and clear. With the sun slowly beginning to rise, I continued to ring it a little bit longer as the power of it became the most intense of all. The ringer that struck it was heavy as I rang it with all my might in which I was seeing the sun rising from outside.

While I was still ringing the bell, I noticed Castiel coming here as he was even seeing Zhao Guoling's ghost standing in the distance. He was aware that the ghost itself was a tormented soul that needed to rest after taking his own life seven hundred years ago, for he yearned to be in Heaven with his family again. When I finished ringing the bell, I was still radiating with the raw power that I had as I was in control of it this time, for I was ready to grant the soul of Zhao Guoling the eternal rest that he wanted so long.

"Thank you for ringing the bell," I heard him say. "It was a great honor to hear it again."

"I played your erhu in Chekiang," I said. "At first, I was afraid of the repercussions of the town's repressive Morality Movement and my own trouble, but I had to fulfill my duty into restoring Chekiang to its former glory where no one will face scrutiny because of the music or other forms of entertainment that were long stifled for centuries."

"Thank you..., Sam Winchester..."

I watched Zhao Guoling's ghost become a ball of light as he was going up to Heaven at last. Just as he was about to cross over into the afterlife, he was stopped in a net as I noticed someone blocking his way. It wasn't long until I saw Mara standing there as she was ready to take the ghost towards Hell in which I knew that he didn't belong there at all. I never expected a Crossroads demon to pull a move like that before, but it was uncalled for as I was ready to demand swift action to bring the ghost towards the afterlife instead of going straight to Hell.

"You can't do this, Mara," I said. "The ghost of that man is innocent and must go towards Heaven."

"Sorry, Sam, but this is out of your league," she said.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Zhao Guoling committed a carnal sin by taking his own life, so he's going towards Hell to pay for his crime."

"Let him go, Mara," said Castiel. "That man's spirit has already suffered enough. Let him pass to Heaven as promised."

"You wanna know something, Castiel? Suicide is a grave sin and the sinner goes straight to Hell. Didn't your holier than thou Father teach you that?"

"Zhao Guoling was a man who played music for a passion, Mara. When the Morality Movement took over Chekiang near these mountains where this temple was, he became distraught that he can never play again."

"And he threw himself off a cliff instead of getting over the impact of change here. It is the most selfish and unjustly action that he did and it's forbidden by the Fifth Commandment that says 'Thou shalt not kill.' I'm sorry, but even though you condone one's actions after taking his or her own life, he or she will end up in Hell where they are supposed to be. And as for Sam, he's been in situations that he nearly goes over the edge into killing himself many times, only for Dean to intervene and tell him not to because he wants him to live in order to both overcome personal struggles within himself in order to combat the Elect."

"Mara," I said. "You can't hold an innocent soul hostage forever and you can't force it to go towards Hell after all the suffering since one's death by suicide. If you condemn that soul, than you'd be no different than Crowley or Abaddon, do you want that on your record?"

Mara heard my words as she released Zhao Guoling's soul in which it went straight towards Heaven without any more difficulty. Still, she was aware that she let a soul who took his own life into Heaven as it was suffering really badly for those centuries. When she saw me radiating with the raw power within me, she stared in awe as she never expected me to reach beyond my limits of what I showed off with all my might.

"You have all that power the moment you rang that bell," she said. "I also know that you are a just and kind person, Sam, but I also know now that the souls that have taken their own lives in life were suffering just like that ghost. It's strange that I've seen you up to full power, but it's more than enough to bring an angel and demon to their knees."

"I'm just a member of the Order of Letters, Mara," I said. "I can't be too much at once."

"You may have dodged a bullet into allowing a soul who took his own life to cross into Heaven, but there won't be a next time when that happens the moment I collect any form of soul who has committed grievous sins not only crimes against everyone and everything, but others that go against God Himself and all His teachings."

"The ones that you need to watch out for are the Elect and the Children of Azazel, for they will stop at nothing to force Alecrast into a state of chaos," said Castiel.

"By the way, Irineya had been killed, but Eshkalon fled elsewhere after ringing the bell. He may be reporting back to Esau and the rest of the surviving Elect, but he would soon vow revenge against all of you if you're not careful. Also, the next lantern to be lit is in Mossy Castle, which is in Swamp Bottom, but it's in the region of Kandaris, which neighbors Chugoku. It's all I know for now..."

We saw Mara depart as she left in a plume of red smoke. Still, my work wasn't over as I was most likely to be facing the Elect once again, but not now...

* * *

Dean was looking at Irineya's dead body as he was both elated and grateful that he killed her after inflicting damage to him. Just as he was about to salt and burn it, he saw some unwelcome guests approaching from a ship that landed near the Skyward Temple. When he saw Darbus come out of it, he was escorted by two women with blond hair and blue eyes as he was ready to collect Irineya's body for some odd reason, for it was something that he intended to do so far.

"I see that you killed a daughter of Azazel, I take it?" he said.

"The bitch is dead, so she's gonna be extra crispy with some salt on the side," said Dean.

"I'm here to collect the dead body for burial, so I suggest that you back away and let us do the work."

"Yes, let us do it," said the two attendants that were Darbus' service.

"I'm only doing what's right, so I suggest that you hand her over."

"You're not here on business, are you?" said Dean as he was getting suspicious. "If you think that you can make off with a dead body, then you'd be reported by Ginryu Ashizoka directly."

"I came of my own free will, Dean Winchester, so I suggest that you stay out of the way before I do damage to your brother and his family. Oh, Sam should've married a human instead of an Elf, but he'll soon know how it feels to be the face of humanity's betrayal."

"Take your dead body and leave, you arrogant son-of-a-bitch! You got what you came for, didn't you? As for insulting my little brother and his family, you'll get what's coming to you if you even go there with all that facist crap you've been spouting off!"

Darbus and his two attendants gathered Irineya's body as they went towards their ship and took off to parts unknown. As for Dean, however, he wasn't too fond with the man who pined for the so-called Master Race as he would soon put his foot into him..., but not now...

* * *

Castiel and I were staring at the window as we were watching the sun slowly rising from its slumber. With the bell rung and a bad omen averted, we were good to go as we noticed Dean, Shigeru, Reuben, and the two Kai officers coming up here in which they would see the dawn coming forth to welcome a new day. Even though the worst was over, we had to fix Skyward Temple to brand new after seeing those demons trying to break into it. Still, we had to watch out for the Elect as they were in hiding for the time being, for it wasn't over yet.

"It's great that we're seeing the sunrise here," said Shigeru.

"Yeah, whoop-de-do," said Dean as he was still reeling from seeing Darbus take off with Irineya's body. "I just wanna find and nail the facist son-of-a-bitch for making off with a demon's corpse."

"Darbus isn't one that can be taken lightly," said Reuben cautiously. "According to Kazuo, that man is still supportive of the Elect's actions in which they would be in cahoots with the Children of Azazel in their conquest of Alecrast altogether."

"I can't believe that the man from the Order took off with a demon's dead body like that," said Lindsay. "Body theft is a grievous offense on Kaijirin that could lead to a imprisonment in Belbe Citadel on Gehenna."

"Tell that to Darbus," said Dean.

"At least we averted a threat from outside," said Aidan. "I bet that Agnes is gonna be pissed that Lindsay and I stood here for too long."

"With the Elect still at large, there's no telling when or where they could strike next, but I will remain vigilant against those monsters that do harm to everyone," I said.

"My duel with Eshkalon isn't over yet," said Castiel. "Sooner or later, he'll let his guard down, only to see me smite him for his part into causing trouble here on Alecrast."

"May Sam be kicking ass and taking names like the rest of us," said Shigeru. "Besides, he's still going like the Energizer Bunny with all that power turning him into a nightlight."

I didn't mind shining with my raw power as I was smiling at the dawn from outside. In that moment, we were all seeing the sun rising as it was already a new day coming forth. With a long night up and gone, we weren't out of the woods yet as the Elect and their allies were waiting in the wings to watch me break, but I won't let it happen to me not one bit...

**To be continued...**


	18. One Day at the Laundromat

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 18: One Day at the Laundromat**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in bed after pulling an all-nighter as I was still in Skyward Temple for a while. The ringing of the bell that mixed with the raw power that I had took a toll on me the most as I was mostly benched for the whole day. When I woke up, I saw the clock ringing towards eleven in the morning as I got up and went towards the bathroom. When I got into my backpack, I brought out some clean clothes as I set them out to wear for the day. As I stripped off my nightclothes, I put them into the hamper as I went towards the wash basin to clean myself up. I was making sure that Reuben didn't eavesdrop as I was staring at the door sharply, only to see no one entering, which was a relief on my part.

When I began to scrub myself all over in the wash basin, I was cleaning myself thoroughly as I was most likely to be going through another bout of pain that was a side effect from the raw power that I had when I rang the bell at the top of the temple. By the time I finished up, I rinsed myself off in the wash basin as I slowly got up and walked towards the hot tub in which I turned on the water in it and put in the plug. With the water filling up, I was relieved to be in it as I was ready to have the massaging jets turned on. By the time I turned off the water, I had the massaging jets turned on as I felt the bubbles easing the aches and pains that I had after all that raw power reached its peak. It was too much for me as I didn't worry about it too much. During my time of relaxation, I heard a knock on the bathroom door as I had a feeling that Reuben would come in here to give me another one of his stern lectures again. With a scrub brush in my hand, I was ready to throw it until I noticed Dean coming in here to check up on me. Still, I was glad that he was alright, but he had a bandage on his face where he got cut by Irineya's fan last night, but he didn't mind it after what he went through.

"You're not gonna throw that thing at me, are you?" he said as I put down the scrub brush.

"For a few seconds, I thought that Reuben would be in here to scold me for using my raw power in such a great time of need," I said.

"Well, you _were_ like a walking nightlight with us before Reuben told you to go straight to bed."

"At least you're in here than _he _is."

"By the way, I got word that the Chieftain's gonna have this place fixed after what went on last night... with the rest of the Morality Movement being forced to get a taste of their own medicine after being in power for seven hundred years."

"That's good news to hear..."

"Anyway, we're going home in which Ginryu's gonna be here to inspect Chekiang at the behest of the Chieftain here, so there's no need to worry."

"I guess that we'll be taking the train after this..."

When Dean left the bathroom and closing the door behind him, I drained the water out of the tub as I was feeling wobbly for some odd reason. I was still in pain as I didn't want it to bother me for a little bit. In that moment, I slowly got on my clothes as it was hard for me to get into them due to the pain I was suffering from. By the time I finished with dressing myself, I collapsed onto the floor as I landed on the tiles that decorated it. I was not doing too well as I slowly got up to my feet until I saw Dean rush in here and carted me out of the bathroom and onto the bed. He was concerned about my health as he didn't want to leave my side right now.

"You're lucky that I went back in to get you so we can leave to the laundromat to do our clothes and then take the train back home to meet with our wives and kids," he said.

"Speaking of wife and kids, I have my wedding anniversary coming up, so I can spend more time with Reiko when I get back," I said.

"That's good to hear, but you're not gonna get any clearance from our no-nonsense half-brother anytime soon 'cause he's most likely to be watching your ass like a hawk."

"I was afraid of that..."

"C'mon, there's some brunch that's been brought here by some of the Chieftain's people from Chekiang, so I suggest that we get it before it's gone."

"Then, let's get it before we attract any unwanted attention from the Kai military base..." I was up on my feet until Dean was ready to help me along the way. "You know, you don't have to do this right now."

"So? You can't just be hobbling your gargantuan ass all the live long, so I suggest that you let me cart you to the banquet hall in this temple."

And so, we left the room as we were going towards the place that we needed to get to. Even though I was still in pain, I couldn't shake Dean off as he refused to budge, for he didn't want me to fall over from such trouble in mind. It was the least he could do for me, for he was an awesome brother indeed...

* * *

Ginryu was in the Chieftain's palace as he was noticing what was left of the Morality Movement in which they were detained due to what they did over the centuries. With fewer of the people that were enforcing such strict laws in Chekiang, they were outnumbered by the presence of those who came from the Order who got word about the miracle that occurred a few days ago. In a new era of hoping to keep Chekiang from reverting back to the Dark ages, the Chieftain was ready to put his foot down as he was getting fed up with the Morality Movement causing misery over the centuries.

"This is an outrage!" cried one of the detainees. "We kept Chekiang safe from all the bad stuff and this is the thanks that we get?!"

"For seven hundred years, the Morality Movement outlawed all forms of entertainment in which caused a well-known man to take his own life the moment you asshats took over," said the Chieftain.

"Chekiang is about to become the next Sodom!" yelled another detainee.

"That's not gonna happen because of what I have been seeing over the years since my ancestors were just figureheads instead of actual rulers of all Chugoku except for the capital here. In due time, I've been doing things behind your backs just to grow a garden in my palace so I could feed the rest of you here and it's better than starving in the streets."

"God will punish you for such actions here, mark my words."

"Sorry, but God will end up punishing _you_ after all those centuries keeping everyone silent without any form of entertainment to keep them company. As for that, this place suffered drought all over in which it led to famine so many times that the rest of Chugoku are getting fed up with dealing with your sorry asses. Now, with the ban on entertainment lifted, the sound of Zhao Guoling's erhu became a godsend when we got lots of rain to quench the ground in which we are now fertile once again. As for _you_, you'll be going towards the Le Guin Mountains not only to repair the damage that was caused by the real threat, but to pay your respects to Zhao Guoling as well."

"We'll never pay homage to such idolatry like that," said another detainee. "We'd rather rot in Belbe Citadel on Gehenna instead of showing respect towards a nuisance who killed himself seven hundred years ago."

"I bet all of you would be good friends with Sawney Masbath in that place," said Ginryu.

The detainees noticed Ginryu here as they were afraid of him the moment he came here to oversee the work here in Chekiang. They were aware of what Ginryu was going to tell them as they were screwed after being caught and detained. In due time, they were most likely to be making a choice that would shift the tide that swings from either side. They were afraid of the head honcho of the Order of Letters as they were most likely to be put given a taste of their own medicine.

"I've looked at the grim reports over the years about the capital of Chugoku being under the yoke of you Morality Movement asshats in which you did more than just ban music and other forms of entertainment," he said. "Your list includes arresting innocent people, forcing them towards poverty, and even killing the homeless by shooting them on sight. It is the most deplorable of actions that you did, but it can all change with a choice and decision. Even though most of your forefathers died doing what was considered for the greater good, there had been some crackdowns that even forced us, the Order of Letters, to avoid this town or else face execution or worse. I've made my decision to punish you the same way you controlled the people instead of answering to the Chieftain's ancestors after all this time. From what I've heard, all of you will have the chance of either do your part into helping into the effort of repairing Skyward Temple or go straight to Belbe Citadel on Gehenna. The rest is up to you."

The detainees were shaken as some of them didn't want to go to Belbe Citadel on Gehenna. The rule of the Morality Movement was over as all of them were under the yoke and mercy of Ginryu, who is most likely to be giving them an option to stay by repairing Skyward Temple. It was the least he could do before going back towards the continent on the other side of the sea before it was over.

"Well, what is your decision?" he asked.

"We'll all pay our debt to society," said one of the detainees. "We'll work hard into repairing Skyward Temple and pay our respects to Zhao Guoling as well, but don't send us off to Gehenna."

With the decision made, the Chieftain and Ginryu were ready to put them to work as they were ready to go towards the Le Guin Mountains to do so. It was a win to be humane to those who were fallen as there would be a time that hope would be restored in the form of kindness from those who followed the Destiny of Worlds as well...

* * *

I was up and about as I explored more of the Skyward Temple after eating my fill of food earlier. The place itself was huge as I admired the architecture here despite the fact that I noticed the salt near the windows. I loved the place as I stared out the window and looked at the splendor above. Just as I was about to explore a little bit more, I began to feel the pain in my body returning again as I felt my knees buckling. It was all too much for me as I saw Shigeru coming to my aid. He noticed me on the floor as he helped me up and carted me towards another room where it had a washer and dryer in it. I never expected something like that to occur here as I noticed them in good condition since they hadn't been used in centuries. There was nostalgia here as I saw the hamper of our dirty laundry put here in front of the washer, for we were most likely to spend all day being here before going home.

"I bet that these babies are like the Impala," said Shigeru as he put some clothes in the washer.

"They could pose a fire hazard, so be careful," I said as I sat down in a chair.

"There's only one way to find out."

I saw Shigeru put a scoop of laundry detergent into the washer as he set it on delicate cycle. When he started it up, he was expecting the wiring to short out in it, but it was running like brand new as if it was touched by new life in the form of what I exhibited within me. The raw power that I had became something that was a godsend in which it brought out a restoration to any form of appliance that was here in Skyward Temple for seven hundred years, for it was useful after all. I was grateful that the washer didn't short out as it was going like brand new with our clothes in it, for I wasn't too worried about it at all after that.

"These dinosaurs are good to go," said Shigeru as he was waiting patiently for the washer to do its job. "I bet that this place got the greenlight to bring old stuff to looking brand new here."

"Well, you lit the lantern here."

"And you rang the bell."

"There you are," said Reuben as he came into the room.

I had a feeling that I would be subjected to another one of his lectures as I was dreading it every step of the way. He noticed me still in pain as he had his medical kit with him in which he was ready to do his worst on me. It was something that I was used to, but I wished that he wouldn't be on me like a hawk stalking its prey all the live long.

"You should've stayed in bed, Sam," he said as he got out a thermometer. "You know that you're still in pain after having all that raw power in you surging to such a critical level like that."

"I can manage it just fine, Reuben," I said.

"Is that so?" I notice Reuben feel at my forehead as it was hot to the touch. "It's official, you're not doing too well... again."

"You sure have a persistent streak, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter, so I suggest that you open up and take it."

"You better do what he says, Sam," said Shigeru.

I saw Reuben shoving the thermometer into my mouth as I held it there under my tongue. Still, I had to obey the protocol of the Medical Corps as I was at the mercy of the Iron Healer right now. By the time I heard the thermometer beeping, I took it out as I saw that I had a temperature of 102.2 in which I felt the fever getting to me, even after walking around to ease my boredom. I was even getting out my journal as I was about to write into it. With only a the last few pages left, I was ready to write the entry of me ringing the bell here as I didn't become bored at all after that. I had my work cut out for me as I saw Reuben get out his stethoscope and blood pressure cuff in order to examine the rest of me, which I had gotten used to so far.

"I guess that it's Roto-Rooter time, Sammy," said Shigeru. "Perhaps you'll get a lollipop after this."

"It's not funny, Shigeru," said Reuben sternly.

"Reuben...," I said. "There's nothing wrong with a little humor to perk me up."

"Sometimes, humor can be used as something that can harm one's self-esteem."

"At least you can lighten up for once," said Shigeru.

Without any more further discussion, I allowed Reuben to examine me as he was checking my blood pressure and listening to my heart. Even though I was still writing in my journal, I didn't mind the company in here as I remained calm despite the fact that I was suffering from the side effects from what the raw power had given me not too long ago.

"You're lucky that you nearly bit a bullet, but you can't just use your raw power all the live long when we are all in danger here," said Reuben sternly.

"If I hadn't rung that bell here, there would be more demons roaming around here," I said.

"It doesn't matter because you can't just put yourself at risk like that." I look at Reuben as I was beginning to feel concerned about what was going on so far. "Your life is on the line here, Sam. You say that everything is fine, but it's not. You may have that raw power in your head, but it can have devastating side effects that can make the ones from the Demon Trials look like a scraped knee from playing too hard on a kid's playground."

"And you're saying that I have to keep it under wraps?"

"Yes..."

"I may keep it under wraps, but that power that I have is more than what is perceived at. Yes, I'm stubborn at using it, but I won't let anyone I know and love suffer from danger, not when I'm around."

"He's got a point there," said Shigeru. "Besides, if he hadn't stepped in with that power in his head to save our asses, we would've been screwed by now. Besides, there's more of us who are willing to fight on his side to put the Elect in their place after the trouble they caused. Even if you tell him to bottle it up, he's still gonna use it to get our asses out of trouble whether you like it or not."

Reuben was dumbfounded at Shigeru's words as he put up his medical tools in his bag. Still, he was concerned for me as he wasn't about to let up on watching over me like a hawk. In due time, we all had to pull our weight in order to put a dent in the Elect's plans, for there was a much deeper darkness that I had to fight along the way…

* * *

Ginryu and the Chieftain were coming back from a visit in the town's slums as they were ready to file a report towards the Order's main headquarters. It was a daunting task to oversee the people who have been shut off for seven hundred years in a town like Chekiang, but there was hope in the form of raw power that I had in order to bring forth the life that was once new here. As for the reparations of Skyward Temple, however, there was the form of labor coming from the detainees of the Morality Movement as they would repay their debt to society and embrace change here in Chekiang. By the time Ginryu and the Chieftain returned to the palace to check on them, the noticed something wrong as they entered into the detention center where they were.

They were stunned to see the detainees all killed by something as they noticed a familiar smell that was so toxic that the Medical Corps stepped in there in hazmat suits. It was deplorable as their chance into reforming what was left of the Morality Movement ended in failure, but Ginryu noticed a cannister that was near the window as he saw two members of the Medical Corps step in and retrieve it gingerly. There was suspicion here as the Chieftain wanted answers into what happened to the detainees here in which he wanted justice to whoever did this heinous crime.

"This is the most despicable case I ever seen," he said.

"The Medical Corps took out the cannister that was put in here, but a familiar toxin was used to kill the detainees so readily," said Ginryu.

"What kind of toxin is it?"

"It's the same toxin that was banned for centuries by the Council of Planets in which it was proven to be lethal in which the victims die from such suffering."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Sarcin is very toxic in which it is mainly sold on the black market with such a malignant efficacy to kill its victims. It's also something that can't be put off lightly."

"God help us..."

Ginryu and the Chieftain were aware of the return of sarcin as it was used to kill the detainees in such a lethal way in mind. There was also the fact that whoever did this would soon be revealed in such a twist so far. It would also become a time when I would be informed about such a heinous deed that was committed in such a gruesome manner as well. When Ginryu and the Chieftain left the area where it was patrolled by the Medical Corps, they noticed Darbus standing in front of them as he was vocal about his staunch support for the Elect and their allies.

"I had a feeling that you'd show up," said Ginryu.

"The sarcin gas was a treat courtesy of me here, Ginryu Ashizoka," answered Darbus. "The detainees of the fallen Morality Movement got it coming when they were being forced to repay an empty debt to society by kissing the ass of a certain _someone_ with raw power in him."

"Are you talking about Sam Winchester?" asked the Chieftain.

"Sam Winchester is a traitor to the human race by marrying a High Elf and had a few mutts in a world full of purity."

"I've seen what he's capable of when he honed his abilities of what he never learned before, only to have a miracle of rain quench this dry city from it centuries old drought."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but there will be a time when he loses it, only to sink to woe and sorrow when the Elect covet the keys to the kingdom."

"You listen to _me_, Darbus," said Ginryu sternly. "Sam is a lot of things, but he is _never_ a traitor to humanity. As for what happened here when you released the sarcin gas on the detainees, there will be a time when justice comes in the form of the Destiny of Worlds in which you'll have your immunity from prosecution and arrest revoked if you try another despicable act like that again."

"I just did you a favor into doing justice to a couple of miscreants who misbehave and this is the thanks that I get? You are so callous for one of the leaders of the Order of Letters, Ginryu."

"Well, you're no Light Yagami."

"I may be someone who killed those criminals in there, but there's also the support of the Elect and the Master Race that I will always stand by. Make no mistake about that one."

"I want you out of my palace," said the Chieftain angrily. "You have no place to gloat about the dead. Criminals or not, the dead deserve to rest in peace and you had no right to kill them like that. Those detainees may have been obeying the ideals of the Morality Movement, but they didn't deserve to die under the lethal sarcin gas that killed them in the detention room, either. Sooner or later, you will end up paying the piper for killing those people, for you can't dodge the bullet forever."

With that, Darbus left the palace with a smile on his face as he was ready to go back home as planned. Still, Ginryu and the Chieftain were aware of his actions as they also had to keep tabs on him in which he was a dangerous person indeed. When they saw the Medical Corps taking a break, they saw Minara here as he wasn't too happy with what he noticed so far. He was also concerned about Darbus' presence as he viewed him to be a nuisance than someone with high standards.

"I can't believe that he got away with what he did," he said.

"We can't do anything about it because of the fact that Darbus has immunity from prosecution and imprisonment," said Ginryu. "From what I kept tabs on, Darbus is the son of an aristocrat that dwells in the region of Doitsu, which is known for its social class and society throughout the decades and centuries. Still, there will be a time when he slips up the moment he is caught in cahoots with the people he supports."

"So, Darbus is the spoiled brat son of the aristocracy, isn't he?" said the Chieftain. "I had a feeling that he would come here to spout such troubling nonsense here and get away with murder."

"It's ironic that you now have a disdain towards Darbus like the rest of us..., Zhao Jianyu..."

"You know my name so well in which I descended not only from the Royal Family here, but from the erhu player who ended his life seven hundred years ago. Still, I stayed the course into making sure that I did more for the people around here in Chekiang, for I was chosen by a higher power to rule here in order to defy the Morality Movement. I also bring in my support for Sam in his fight against the Elect and their supporters. He is our last hope in defeating such a malignant force that uses everything in their power to subjugate the human population here on Alecrast. It's the least he can do for us in our time of need."

And so, there was the support for me in my battles against the Elect as everyone was ready to pledge it momentarily. Still, there was the presence of Darbus as Ginryu was concerned about his motives in which he kept tabs on. In due time, there would be further trouble in the distance, but not now, for there would soon be a time when Darbus would let down his guard in which he would soon be put in the same list as the ones he supports...

* * *

Dean arrived in the room we were all in as he was still not too happy with what he saw last night. After seeing Darbus carting off the dead body of Irineya, he wanted to tear a new one in him as he was ready to do it as well. I sensed both anger and concern for my older brother as I wanted to console him as much as I can, for I didn't want him to become depressed too much right now.

"I can't believe that asshat got away with that bitch's body even after I killed her," he said.

"Is it Darbus?" I asked.

"He's insane, Sammy, and he even had women with blond hair and blue eyes with him."

"He's that bad, huh?"

"Dude, you _don't_ wanna pick a fight with Darbus Toller of all people," said Shigeru cautiously.

"According to Reina he's a dangerous person with such an ultra-fascist role in which he even shows support for the Elect as well. He even attacks any human who intermarries with any of the known species who have been on this planet for over two thousand years or so."

"Darbus Toller is nothing but a snake in a garden of flowers," said Reuben. "His pro-human stance rings red flags, but he can also be someone who can strike at people who he consider to be 'mutts' in a purebred society."

"Well, being purebred for too long has consequences in which some commit incest with their siblings to keep it that way. I may not know too much about Darbus Toller, but I know that he's gonna be trouble that spouts red flags. Still, I also did a little digging before I left here at the behest of Reina in which Darbus himself is an aristocrat from the region of Doitsu in which he's part of the social upper class over there. There's also the musings of what he called the Master Race in which he envisioned in the form of genetically modified humans with blond hair and blue eyes."

"That's what I saw with him," said Dean. "Still, aristocrat or not, Darbus is gonna get it coming to him when he's caught off guard. As for his so-called pro-human agenda, he can suck it for all I care 'cause I've got plenty of Elves and Half-Elves as siblings and in-laws."

We all agreed on Dean's viewpoint as he made it clear that he wants to rip Darbus a new one after stealing Irineya's dead body last night. Still, he wanted to find him again and beat the crap out of him someday, but now wasn't the time right now. We had to focus on the effort into repairing and cleaning Skyward Keep after the front doors were broken. In due time, we had to focus on what we had right now as the Elect were our main problem, for their presence would soon be put to an end sooner or later...

* * *

Agnes was at the main entrance of Skyward Temple as she noticed the doors broken after last night's incident. She had never been to Skyward Temple before, but she was being escorted by the two officers that came here into this place to find a ghost, but it has been long gone since then. When they went inside, they saw the salt mess on the windows as there had been trouble here until they noticed the mess of sulphur on the floor in the center of the main hall. Still, they had to assess the situation and get a cleanup crew here after hearing about the failed attempt to reform what was left of the Morality Movement that ended with their deaths at the hands of Darbus Toller, who got away scott-free with such a gleeful stance in mind. It was the worst of all days in which the cleanup effort in Skyward Temple had to be done by the military personnel of the Kai army troops who were stationed here.

"I see that the doors were broken," said Agnes as she was examining them.

"They were like that when that woman burst in here," said Lindsay.

"We have a job to do here, people. Skyward Temple is not just a building that is abandoned. It's also a sacred place in which it had been here in these mountains for centuries now. We're not gonna let this place become a derelict that has been damaged by a demon attack."

"We should get the Winchesters to clean it up as well," said Aidan. "As I recall, one of them put salt near the windows and made a mess."

"The Winchesters have done enough to save your asses from that demon who was killed at the hands of one of them. At least they even put a dent into the one of the monsters that killed seventeen of our comrades that day. As for the other one, he went AWOL, but he's most likely to be retaliating against us for interfering with the plans of his handlers."

"I had a feeling that you would say that, Commander," said Lindsay.

"First, we need to start on the repairs on the doors and then get all that salt and sulphur out of the way. We can't let this temple become a junk heap, now can we?"

"So, we're cleaning up their mess, aren't we?" said Aidan.

"They saved Lindsay and even _you_, Aidan. From what I heard, you got possessed by a demon, didn't you? At least you can thank the Winchesters for doing that for you or else you would've been killed by the blade of the Demon Killer. Now, if you don't mind, we need to get to work."

"Yes, ma'am," they both said.

And so, Agnes and the two officers were ready to get started on the effort into cleaning Skyward Temple as several more officers arrived to help out. They were all on board into getting this place picked up after what happened here last night. Still, they had to do their part as they were concerned about what was going on in plain sight. In due time, they were ready to do their part into repairing the doors and clean up Skyward Temple as it was a legacy that was more than just an old relic. It was also the most sacred of places here on Alecrast…

* * *

I was still in the laundry room as I was writing the remainder of my entry in my journal in which I finished it altogether. I was glad to finish it as I was most likely to pick up another one before going back home to Kanto Village after that. In a strange sense, I was glad that I finished up my journal as I wanted to put it up in my office soon enough. By the time it reached two in the afternoon, I began to get up as I was still in pain while I walked towards the bathroom inside and closed the door behind me. When I did my business in there, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands as I got out of there just to make it to the chair I sat in. With the washer and dryer still going, I watched and heard them going as I was starting to get bored until I noticed Dean, Shigeru, and Reuben coming in here.

"So, how are you holding up?" asked Shigeru.

"I finished up my journal, but I'm having a tough time trying to stay awake," I said.

"Let me remind you that you're still in pain, Sam," said Reuben as he got out his medical bag.

"It has subsided, but I still get around to use the bathroom."

"Hey, those side effects from that raw power that you got are _not_ a joke, Sammy," said Dean. "From what I heard from Reuben is that you're still suffering inside."

"I'm fine, aren't I?"

"No, you're not," said Reuben. "All I gathered from your overall health is that you're suffering from clinical depression."

Those words from Reuben stunned me as I stared at him for a brief moment.

"Are you telling me that I have a mental illness?" I said.

"Hey, clinical depression ain't something to laugh at, Sammy," said Shigeru. "It's something that can cause someone who gets put under the ringer to experience such trouble in which you'd end up losing interests into a lot of things."

"Do you suffer from clinical depression, Shigeru?"

"Elves have a higher tolerance of it in which we can utilize our faculties in our heads so we won't go insane. You can tell that to Gramps when we get back to Kanto Village. As for a Terran's tolerance with the huge elephant in the room, it can lead to dangerous consequences in which he or she would end up killling himself or herself if not treated properly."

"I should've told Reiko about this..."

"Dude, she already knows 'cause she can sense it in you. Even though one can't say no to her, Sis has her reasons to be a part of the Destiny of Worlds such as you, but your mental state is so shaken that you're gonna need more than just weapons and books to keep the nastiness at bay."

"It's hard not to when so much is going on all at once."

"According to what Dean told me, you suffered a seizure in which you blacked out for a few minutes, only to wake up again in which you feel like that you were out for a whole week. No wonder Ginryu and the higher-ups want you to take the whole summer off after you had that surgery. Still, you're gonna have to step up to the plate to push yourself out of your comfort zone whether you like it or not and you _did_ play that erhu the moment everyone wanted to hear music again in Chekiang. We all know that you had it rough when you and Dean were whisked away to Gehenna all those years ago, but you mainly got the short end of the stick all the live long due to the maltreatment that you suffered from during your days as a servant at that popsicle stand on that planet." Everyone sees the tears running down my cheeks as I was hearing the grim reminder of what I went through. "In stark contrast, the truth hurts, Sam. In what I heard from Dean, you kept to yourself 'cause that asshat, Sylvanus, kicked you down all the time because of being insignificant, but it changed when you came to my aid last year the moment you saved me from a demon in the bathroom. We all had our fun, but now it's _your_ turn to shine, are we good? Besides, we need a positive outlook if we're gonna put those faulty asshats in angel clothing in their place and you've also got Sis to consider along with your boys, that kid, and the refugees there in the castle. We're all rooting for you, Sammy and we're _not _gonna let you fall under the cracks this time and I'm gonna hold you to it."

I was moved by Shigeru's words as I couldn't stop crying. I felt the tears flowing down my cheeks as I felt a cloth being pressed to my face to wipe them away. I noticed Dean sitting next to me as he didn't want me to feel sad at all, even if it meant by going out of my comfort zone just to push my limits in a crucial time like that. Still, I may be in pain, but the worst pain didn't come from any form of injury or illness that I had. It came from my fragile mental state that was the center of both my responsibilities and fears that I had. In the most bizarre way, I was most likely to be pushed out of the rut I was in as I didn't want it to get to me, for I had my friends and family to help me along the way.

It wasn't long until we noticed Ginryu come in here as he brought some lunch with him. Still, I never expected the head honcho of the Order to come here and check up on everything as he was most likely to be telling us something that could either brighten one's day or sour it. All we had to do was to listen to what he had to say first, for it was very important indeed.

"I hear that you guys are doing laundry in here," he said as he sat down in a chair.

"It's slow, but we're good to go," I said.

"By the way, the effort into reforming what was left of the Morality Movement was a bust the moment they were killed in a sarcin attack at the hands of Darbus Toller."

"That upper-class son-of-a-bitch!" cried Dean. "First, he hauls off a dead demon's body and now he kills what was left of the same group of ass-clowns who took over this popsicle stand for seven hundred years?"

"It's not all, Dean. None of us can't touch him because he is a son of the aristocracy that is given immunity from prosecution of his crimes. I know that all of you aren't too fond of him, but I've been keeping tabs on him in which I can't disclose out in the open to anyone."

"It's just like what I saw in the tradarium mine on Earendil when Sawney Masbath used the sarcin gas on Jerval Campbell and the miners he took under his wing," I said. "I may not know much of Darbus' activities, but I have a feeling that his support for the Elect would cause a Second Apocalypse."

"Sam, don't even go there," said Reuben. "You can't just wing it just to be on the field half-cocked after what you went through."

"And what would happen if Darbus went to Kanto Village and launched a sarcin attack on the people and our loved ones? He would cleanse it out and put his so-called Master Race in there instead with blond hair and blue eyes."

"What about your clinical depression? Have you even thought about _that_?"

Ginryu was stunned to hear something from Reuben's mouth as he had a feeling that something was wrong with me all over again. The thought of Darbus launching his Master Race to take over Alecrast with his staunch support of the Elect unnerved me as I felt my hands trembling. I couldn't hide it any longer as I felt shaky from what I heard so far. The thought of seeing the rest of my family and the people living in Kanto Village dead from a lethal sarcin attack scared me to death as I fell out of my chair in which I went into a seizure again. Shigeru noticed it as he was concerned for my mental state, but I was scared to death of what would happen if I didn't save everyone that I loved dearly.

"Sam, c'mon; don't do this right now," I heard him say as he was worried for my health.

"He's seizing," said Reuben as he saw me going into shock.

"Sammy, you gotta snap out of it," said Dean as he was trying to snap the reality back into me with a worried look on his face. "C'mon, man; you can't just let yourself get turned into jelly right now. You gotta stay with us, alright?" He cups my face as I was starting to regain my composure. "We all need you to focus on both your physical and mental health right now, so I suggest that you make it stone number one and build upon it."

I nodded as I let in a sharp breath. I was slowly coming back as I noticed Ginryu seeing me in such an embarrassing state like that. I was in the worst state imaginable as I was trying to get up on my feet, but I noticed Dean and Shigeru helping me up back into my chair. They were concerned for me as even Ginryu was noticing what was going on with me, for this wasn't going to go away very quietly. It was also at that moment that he decided to put his foot down as he didn't want me to fall off the wagon too much because of the mental state I was suffering from.

"I see that you hit a huge snag," he said.

"I've been like this the moment I had all that stress in me," I said.

"I'm sorry to say this, Sam, but you're gonna have to take another vacation to heal from your predicament you suffered from. And from what Reuben told you earlier, having you suffering from clinical depression isn't something that can be taken lightly. You can't just sweep it under the rug all because you want to do too much so far. Take a look around you, Sam." I see the members of the Kai military coming in here as they were standing in front of all of us. "You can't shoulder the burden alone because we all have a stake into phasing out the Elect and their allies. You're not alone on this one. You've got friends and family that will stop at nothing to back you up and we'll never let you fail this one yet."

"I had a feeling that you would say that..."

"We all have a saying for you and it's the three words that you know so far: always keep fighting. "You have a very unique support system that is more kinder than the misery you've suffered over the years. You also have a family that loves and cares for you just as much as you love and care for them. Besides, we won't be the same without you because you've got not only all that raw power, but you have such a way to protect the universe in your part as the Destiny of Worlds as well..."

"And I will always keep fighting until my last breath."

I was happy that I wasn't alone as I vowed not to let my clinical depression get to me not one bit. I couldn't let myself fall further as I had a reason to keep fighting my battles, both dangerous and personal. Still, I was reminded to become strong in spirit as I would soon go up against the combined threat of the Elect and the Children of Azazel in which I had to remain sharp in my mental capacity and never let up one bit. By the time our clothes are done, they were neatly folded and put into our backpacks as they were ready to go for another day. I even noticed that some of the officers from the Kai military base were on hand into coming in here to do their laundry one load at a time, for I didn't mind it in which I went towards the window and looked from below. It was at that moment that I saw Agnes and her troops bringing in a new set of doors as they were ready to fix the entrance to Skyward Temple up to brand new. I was grateful that I wasn't alone in the effort to keep the place clean, but I felt Dean and Shigeru grabbing at my arms and steered me back into the chair I sat in as they got out some rice balls and placed them in my hands.

"So, are you up to a little bit of food?" asked Dean.

I didn't say a word as I took a bite of one of the rice balls in my hands.

"I bet that you could never say no to something that reminds you of how Sis would make them for you," said Shigeru. "Besides, you gotta have a positive outlook if you wanna go out there and kick the Elect in the balls once and for all."

"And I will keep fighting just to allow you to cause a prank war," I said.

"There will _be_ no prank war here, not on my watch," said Reuben sternly as he was holding his medical bag by the handle. "There's no way in hell that you're gonna be thinking about doing it, either, because-" He notices his hand stuck to the handle as he couldn't get it off. "What the hell did you do?!"

I saw Ginryu holding a tube of super glue in his hand as he had to teach Reuben a lesson in humor after all. I started to stare without saying a word as I had a feeling that I couldn't hear the end of it until the matter was resolved after all, but I still watched him trying to get his hand off of the handle of his medical bag. It was in good fun, but it wouldn't last forever as I smiled at that notion in a dark cloud that went away in the form of a silly prank on Ginryu's part...

**To be continued...**


	19. Ramen Days

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 19: Ramen Days**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was up and about as I felt much better since I had that seizure yesterday. I was in a much brighter mood in which I had to spend the rest of the summer focusing on the positive arts that I had in my psyche. In other words, I wanted to make a better effort instead of being bogged down by the same clinical depression that I was diagnosed by Reuben yesterday. After having all that trouble, along with seeing a lighter note with Reuben having his hand stuck to his medical bag, I was ready to go home as my business in the Le Guin Mountains in Chekiang was over and I was ready to go back to Kanto Village as planned. When I was dressed and ready to go, I grabbed my things and was ready to leave with Dean, Shigeru, and Reuben as we were ready to take our leave of Skyward Temple. With the officers of the Kai military under Agnes' command finishing up the cleaning effort into making the place presentable to future generations here in Chekiang, it was smooth sailing from there as everything went at a normal pace. Just as I was about to leave, I noticed the Chieftain of Chugoku coming here as he brought something in a brown papering and twine ribbon in his hands, for he was very persistent into giving it to me before going.

"I take it that you're going back to Kanto Village," he said.

"Yeah, but with everyone pulling their weight into keeping Skyward Temple looking new, there's no need to worry about anything else here," I said.

"When I got here, I noticed the lantern still burning without end, but from what I heard from some of the officers in Agnes' troop, they heard the bell that tolled with such power to drive away the demons that were in league with those who support the Elect and their allies."

"In due time, there will be my sole purpose into never backing down, even if it meant by enduring such a mental condition that I have in me."

"By the way, Sam, I want you to have _this_."

I saw the Chieftain give me the package as I opened it up in which I saw something familiar to write in. It was another journal as it was a pastel green with a red dragon background all over. I was floored to see something like it as I was most likely to be writing my entries in it since the one Reiko gave me was already filled up. I didn't mind it as I was most likely to be leaving back to Kanto Village soon enough, for I wanted to be with Reiko once again in which I missed her so much already.

"Well, are we off?" asked Reuben as he saw me look at the journal.

"We'll go to the station to catch the train, but it's gonna be an hour's wait," I said.

"An hour's wait is more than enough to kick back before our ride comes along," said Dean.

"And the journal I have now is filled, only to have my entries put into another one..."

"C'mon, it can't be _that_ bad," said Shigeru. "Besides, one book ain't enough to keep your adventures in check."

"It's better than being nailed with clinical depression."

"Sam," said the Chieftain as he also got out a strange oblong box and presented it to me. "You're probably gonna take this with you when you go home."

I grabbed the oblong box as I opened it up. In that moment, I saw a new erhu in there as it was decorated with the same craftsmanship that was once in the Zhao family for generations, only to be made by the Chieftain himself due to what he was related to. When I shook his hand warmly, I was heartened by his kindness as I was ready to go straight home to Kanto Village as planned, for I wanted to be with Reiko and the rest of my family once again.

"Thank you...," I said as I was floored by my gifts.

"You can thank Ginryu for that," said the Chieftain. "Also, you must steer clear of Darbus Toller after what happened here in my palace due to the Medical Corps decontaminating it in order to make it feasible again. As for those poor detainees, they may have committed atrocities that caused this city to be in such a deplorable state, but they didn't deserve to be gassed to death by the man who pines for the perfect humans ruling this planet for a much higher purpose in mind and that is to make sure that the Elect fulfill their goals into subjugating all of us into their slaves."

"And I won't let that happen, either. Even though to lanterns are lit to limit the power of the Elect's influence, there's also the presence of the Children of Azazel who are still waiting in the wings to gain power of their own. I know that I still have my personal obstacles that I have to overcome, but I can't let myself fall victim or else the Elect and their allies will win."

"Well, Sam..., I'll hear from you again someday, but I suggest that you play the new erhu to the family you have in your ranks."

I smiled warmly as I bade goodbye to the Chieftain and the officers in Agnes' troop in which Dean, Shigeru, and Reuben followed me out of Skyward Temple. Looking back with my new gifts, I saw the lantern in the distance as it was glowing brightly without being put out, for I was optimistic into not giving up in such a flair for going forward after all…

* * *

Castiel was in one of the train compartments as he was most likely to be biding his time in order to finish off Eshkalon the moment he spots him. Still, he couldn't let him get away as he was on pursuit of his former subordinate who sided with Lucifer long ago, but he would soon be hitting a detour the moment he noticed Taraniel sitting across from him. It was unexpected of someone like him to damper Castiel's pursuit to find Eshkalon as he wanted him to do a favor, but for what, exactly?

"What are you doing here, Taraniel?" he asked.

"I'm here to take on the pursuit, Cass," he answered. "There's no turning back on it now."

"Eshkalon is on the move and you're asking me to back off?"

"Hey, you can't just play Rambo all the live long to take out that renegade scum who toyed with our Father the moment He destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah in order to find and subdue them. We all want them to be taken out or else they'll end up enslaving this planet if we're not careful."

"So, you want me to back out, don't you?"

"All I'm telling you to do is to bring a certain couple towards Trainfell, which is in the archipelago of Clavell Valley's main island. It's a nice place, but it's also known for its annual Ramen Festival that's a feast for the eyes."

"Finding Eshkalon is more important than babysitting a pair of idiots," said a woman with pastel green hair and blue eyes. "We all know that there's more pressing business to track down the Elect's whereabouts before they return to their benefactor."

"Hannah, we can't let this become an all-work factor for the Destiny of Worlds or else it won't pan out."

"The Destiny of Worlds is a waste of our time, Taraniel. They are just simply pawns in a chess game."

"Not entirely, Hannah," said Castiel. "The Destiny of Worlds is something that can't be ignored and if the Elect eliminates them, then it would be too late."

"So, we're in this effort against the Elect, even if it meant by worshipping other gods than our Father. It's unfair and it's also unclean, Castiel."

"It's also our last hope into protecting Alecrast from becoming a planet of slavery in the form of the combined forces of the Elect and the Children of Azazel. I've already killed one of our former subordinates in which there are now four members of the Elect still living."

"Hey, you can't shovel the burden all the live long," said Taraniel. "Besides, you got a job to do in order to get a certain pair to Trainfell soon enough."

And so, Castiel was given a huge task to get me and Reiko as he wanted us to have a moment alone together after having such problems on our hands due to the encounters of both the Elect and the Children of Azazel. In due time, he would soon have gratitude just like all of us in which he wanted us to be in good spirits in order to combat the darkness that was rampant here on Alecrast. Even if we didn't might agree on something like that, we had to deal with it in order to make due with what we got so far...

* * *

We were in a bullet train as we were leaving Chugoku directly after spending many days over there. As for me, however, I was busy writing in my new journal as I watched the scenery go by with such speeding momentum. It would be another time before I returned there, but going home to Kanto Village was the most on my mind in which I wanted to see my family again. The thought of them at the castle brightened my day as I was happy to be going home after all. With Dean, Shigeru, and Reuben sitting in another compartment across from me, I was guarded as I was also put under such scrutiny the moment I was diagnosed with clinical depression yesterday. Even though I never wanted to think about it, I couldn't shake off the guilt and resentment that became my baggage as I tried hard to keep it at bay over the years. I was in one huge mess of my life even after I excelled to become an Elder of the Order, but I was always sliding as I also had moments of doubt and fear crawling all over me no matter what I did.

Still, I stared at the scenery of the train as we were about to go towards a tunnel that lead underwater to the entry into Clavell Valley. With the underwater scenery being admired, I was calm until I noticed Dean and Shigeru sneaking behind me and began to play with my long hair. In their whim, I felt them undoing it as they brushed it until they decided to braided it in pigtails. By the time they finished, I saw them get out their vidphones and took a picture of me with them in which they were most likely to be pulling a prank on me. They were staring at their work on me as they couldn't get enough of it, for they were itching to pull another one on me the moment I wasn't paying any attention.

"We got you, Sammy!" I heard them say as they were giggling.

"Very funny," I said as I undid my long hair and put it back the way it was. "You can't just play pranks on the train, especially with one that travels into the underwater tunnels to get from continent to continent."

"Give us a break, Sammy," said Shigeru. "We're just having a bit of fun before we get home to our wives and families here."

"Anyway, we'll be hitting Clavell Valley's main island the moment we get there. As for the rest of the way, we'll wing it with the bullet trains the moment we get to where we need to go to."

"You just ruined your new hairdo, Sammy," said Dean.

"You can't be playing pranks on this train, you know."

"What's the matter, Sammy? You got a little Nair in your shampoo?"

"You and Shigeru were the ones who started it, but-"

"-I'm gonna be the one who will finish it," said Reuben as he came into the compartment. "You can't just go around and pull that crap because it's stupid and it'll end up escalating if not contained."

"You're no help," said Shigeru.

"Prank wars, dirty jokes, and plain bathroom humor can be funny, but it can also hurt. Humor is nothing but a waste of time and effort and it can also berate someone who is sensitive."

"Then I suggest that you get some fast, effective relief for your stern demeanor."

"I have my reasons to be with a stern demeanor, but the prank war is out, Shigeru."

Reuben was ready to put his foot down on the prank war verdict as he didn't want anything snarky to happen on the rest of our trip home. As for me, however, I didn't say a word as I felt both a relief and a concern about what went on here today. Even though Dean and Shigeru started the prank war, it ended with Reuben's stern sense of iron that kept us in line instead of running around like children. Still, it was a bit of fun, but we couldn't let it escalate forever in which we had to keep at our task at hand. By the time we reached the western tip of Clavell Valley, we were going towards another route on land as it was smooth sailing from there. The train ride was calm and quiet as I resumed my writing in my journal in which I didn't have any more problems coming from either Dean, Shigeru, or Reuben.

With the train finally going towards Trainfell, it was stopping at a station as it was a very decorated one indeed. By the time we were getting out of the train, we grabbed our things and stretched our legs as we were admiring the structure of the Japanese architecture and modern equipment that adorned the city. There were both vending machines and ramen stands that decorated the place as I was most likely to be writing in my journal about it. Still, we had all our free time to hang around until the next bullet train arrives as we were ready to come back home to Kanto Village as planned.

"This place has more vending machines and ramen stands than any other place here," said Shigeru.

"We're only here briefly," I said as I put away my journal.

"C'mon, Sam, where's your sense of adventure?" said Dean.

"We're not staying in Trainfell, Dean. We're only here briefly until the next train comes here to take us out of here and straight to Kanto Village. There's nothing else we can do here."

"I beg to differ..." Dean notices several people arriving here as they brought their wares and food ingredients with them. "Sounds to me like there's gonna be a party in the streets."

"We're not participating in it, so I suggest that you get your asses in gear and wait for the next train." said Reuben. "You may be waiting all the live long, but we're not gonna be here for the whole day, is that clear?"

"We heard you loud and clear," said Dean. "At least we're not in Chekiang for too long. Besides, we'd better go kill some time before we all get bored."

Too late! We saw the slew of bullet trains approaching as they were going into opposite directions in travel to other regions on Alecrast. It was time to be on our way as we were ready to go back to Kanto Village once and for all. Just as we were all about to leave, we noticed Castiel standing there as he was ready to dish out what was about to be thrown at me. I didn't have time for this as I wanted to get on the train and get back to Kanto Village as soon as possible. I wanted to go home right away as I wanted to see my family again. The thought of holding Reiko in my arms and seeing the twins smiling their toothless smiles was more than enough to get me home, but I was about to be put into a detour in the form of a city known as Trainfell.

"You are needed, Sam," said Castiel.

"Needed for _what_, exactly? I already carried out my business in Chekiang after all," I said.

"You must stay in Trainfell for a little while."

"I don't have time to stay here, Castiel. I'm going back to Kanto Village so I can make sure that my family are alive and safe."

"Well, you heard him," said Dean as he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "You gotta own up to what you're told to."

"He's right, Sam. If you're needed, then you gotta answer," said Shigeru.

"No...," I said. "I have responsibilities to uphold to both the Order of Letters and my family's needs. I don't have time to revel in a festival."

"If you don't time to be here in Trainfell, then why don't you tell it to _her_ of all people?" said Castiel.

In that moment, I saw Reiko coming out of the restroom as she was even holding a suitcase in her hands. I never expected her to show up here in Trainfell, but I was stuck with her as I had a feeling that I would be left behind in this place with her in tow. At first, I didn't want Castiel to bring her here in the first place, but I was more than glad that she was here with me as I couldn't say no to a kind face like that. It was something that I couldn't ignore after all as I had a feeling that I would do more for her in Trainfell in which I was about to be sidetracked here in this place where the upcoming Ramen Festival was being held at.

"I guess that I have no other choice in the matter," I said.

"Hey, if you're needed here in this popsicle stand, then you gotta pull your weight," said Dean.

"All four of us are going home to Kanto Village, not three," said Reuben sternly.

"Reuben," I said. "If I'm going at the behest of either Reiko or Castiel, then I have to be there."

"And what would Ginryu say if he doesn't see you there at home? He would put you under scrutiny like a hawk watching his prey."

"I'm aware of it, but if I'm going to be here in Trainfell with Reiko, then I will abide by it."

"Well, you heard him when it comes to you getting it on with Sis," said Shigeru as he was ready to board the bullet train that was heading for Kanto Village. "Have fun, you two!"

And so, I saw Dean, Shigeru, and Reuben go into the train going to Kanto Village as I saw it speeding away to where it needed to get to. When I saw Reiko standing next to me, she was most likely to be giving me the details why Castiel plucked her out of the castle in the first place, for she was most likely to be telling my the truth about it anyway. In a decent sense, I was glad that I would see my wife again as I wanted to take her the moment we got towards a hotel room for the night, for I also knew that it was our wedding anniversary after being married for a year.

"I had a feeling that you would show up," I said.

"Castiel told me that I should be with you here in Trainfell," said Reiko.

"Then being here will be worth it because of the Ramen Festival here."

"It's more than that, Sam," said Castiel. "Trainfell may be hosting the Ramen Festival, but there's also a temple in which there's the worship of both fertility and happiness in one fell swoop."

"It can wait, but first and foremost, we're going to see the ramen stands that we can find."

"That temple in there is where you need to go after this, for your duty is needed."

We saw Castiel disappear without a trace as we were left here in Trainfell for our anniversary in which we wanted to celebrate it with what we had in mind. I wanted to have my time with Reiko as I wanted to do more than just be bogged down in the clinical depression that I was diagnosed with. It was the least I can do for now…

* * *

Later on in the day, Reiko and I were walking down the streets of Trainfell as we noticed the shops that had plenty of food and decorations that were a feast for the eyes. We saw a restaurant that made gyozas and other things as we went inside to see what was going on in there. The smell of gyozas being prepared along with the smell of ramen filled our noses as we sat down at a table in which we were looking at the menu in our hands. In a strange sense, I looked into my wallet as I was making sure that I had enough money to last me here in order to make sure that I got something more frugal in mind.

"The ramen selection is very promising here," I said as I looked at my menu.

"The Sapporo ramen looks good," said Reiko as she was looking at her menu. "There's even the combination specials that cater to the customers here."

"Here's the Trainfell special here: six Kanto rolls, twelve gyozas, and a bowl of ramen of your choice. It sounds feasible, but after this, we're most likely to be hitting the vending machines for our anniversary here in Trainfell."

I was staring at my menu as I was most likely to be getting what was ordered by most customers in this restaurant. Still, I had to take a risk as I was ordering the Trainfell special along with Reiko when we saw one of the waitresses coming over at our table to take our order. While we were waiting for our food to come along, we noticed one of the chefs from the ramen kitchen stare at us as he noticed us here to be quite the greatest omen that ever occurred here. He never expected us to come here of all people, but he wanted to make the best of it in which he stared at the mural that was on the wall near the doors. When the chef began to make up the food that we ordered, he felt elated that we came here as a godsend and a sign of future happenings yet to come.

By the time the chef brought out our food after we waited patiently, we saw the love and care that was put into it as we saw it neatly brought to our table. We tasted the gyozas first as they were made with such time and effort. In such due time into seeing it prepared, we were eating our fill as we also were ready to pay for our meal the moment we leave. Even though we finished off the gyozas and sushi rolls, we started on the ramen that was prepared for us as we tasted the broth that was amazing in general. Still, we wanted to savor what we had as we were getting into our ramen that was the best that we ever had so far. When we finally finished up our food, I got up and was ready to pay for the bill as I was going over towards the counter where the clerk was standing at. Just as I was about to do so, I saw the chef who brought our food earlier stop me in which he fished out a bank in the shape of a _daruma_ head. When he shook out the right amount, he decided to pay for the bill as he wanted to do a favor for me.

"You know, you didn't have to pay for our food," I said.

"If I didn't do my part into showing humility towards the Destiny of Worlds, I would be struck down by a group of angels," said the chef.

"You're quite a master of food yourself, sir."

"Actually, I've seen you and your wife before in a dream in which you appeared in the form of a streak of lightning that would destroy the darkness. It's what I knew about since I was a little boy."

"Sammy," said Reiko as she stared at the mural on the wall. "It's us in that painting... It's as if we've been predestined long before we were born for some reason."

"Ma'am, that mural's been at this establishment since my grandparents set up shop here in Trainfell. As for me, I'm just an ordinary chef who rambles."

"Perhaps we'll come here again," I said. "And by the way...," I bowed humbly as I was content with what I ate. "...Thanks for the meal..."

And so, Reiko and I left the restaurant as we were on our way towards the hotel for the night. In a strange twist of fate, we noticed the hotel being full due to the influx of tourists from all over the place as we were stuck without a place to stay for the night. It was hell, but I couldn't count our lodgings out just yet, for we weren't about to lose hope just yet. In a sense of fate, I spotted an old temple up the hill as I found it to be empty for some reason. Still, I wanted to get up there as I lifted Reiko and our things in which I used my raw power to sprint up the stairs and towards the top of the temple. The rush of what I had in me made me exhausted as I set Reiko and our things down.

"Sammy, are you alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but the heavy stuff didn't bother me," I answered.

"This temple is old..."

"It's our only option left after seeing the hotel booked up for the festival."

I was ready to gather up our things until I noticed Reiko picking up the erhu that was in the oblong box. When we got inside, we noticed that the painting on one of the walls was the same one with us in it. The painting itself was the same, but it was wearing with age in which we noticed the Winchester sigil painted on the side many centuries ago. It was strange that we came here for the night, but we had a feeling that we would end up making love to one another in order to prevent another bad omen from happening.

"It's bizarre that another painting of us appeared here," I said.

"This place is like the ones we visited in," said Reiko.

"This temple is waiting for you to arrive here, just like the angels promised," said an old man dressed in Shinto clothing. "It is said that the Destiny of Worlds would appear and make passionate love to one another on this full moon."

"We'll be here for tonight, only to leave in the morning," I said.

"Make yourselves at home..."

When we saw the old man depart the temple, we were left alone here as we had this place all to ourselves for the night. Still, after all this, we were most likely to be returning to Kanto Village in which we had the rest of our family to think of. The thought of the twins surfaced in my mind as I was thinking about them being left with the rest of our family concerned me, but I know for a fact that our sons were in good hands of those who I trusted dearly...

* * *

Cynthia was in charge of the castle as she didn't leave the twins after noticing Castiel whisking away Reiko to God knows where. Still, she had priorities to handle as she finished up tending to the twins and put them in their beds for a nap. When she left the nursery, she went downstairs to the main hall as she saw only Dean, Shigeru, and Reuben come in in which she noticed that I wasn't there with them. She had a bad feeling about what would happen to me as she was ready to let the three of them have it for some odd reason.

"Where's Sam?" she asked.

"He's in Trainfell..., with Reiko," said Reuben.

"He should've been here with you, but I bet that a certain _someone_ persuaded him to be left behind."

"Leave it to Castiel to make him stay put in Trainfell, but at least the scenery will curb his clinical depression," said Shigeru. "Besides, what can go wrong?"

"What are you talking about? Spill it!"

"Sam had a rough day, so we made him stay in Trainfell until he was ready to go home," said Dean.

"I'm not buying what you're saying, Dean. Tell me the truth about what's been going on with Sam."

Dean, Shigeru, and Reuben were at the mercy of Cynthia as they were in the doghouse after trying hard not to discuss my clinical depression out in the open. Still, she was determined to get the truth out of them as she didn't want them to back out on their claim about the condition I was in. Even though Dean, Shigeru, and Reuben were adamant into trying to get out of what they're put into, they were no match for Cynthia's hawkish stare as she didn't want them to get away so easily.

"Is this true that Sam's been diagnosed with clinical depression?" she asked.

"Yes, but we can't sugarcoat it," said Dean.

"Does Ginryu and the Council of Elders know about this?"

"Ginryu knows, but the rest of the Elders don't know about this," said Shigeru.

"It's all because of Sylvanus... I once told him that neither Sam or Dean were ready to go to Gehenna, but he came here to take them away since John's funeral all those years ago. He even believed that taking them there would strengthen them, but from what I heard, Sam was the one who took the full brunt of Sylvanus' cruelty towards him."

"That much is true in a nutshell," said Dean.

"I once warned Sylvanus that sending you and Sam to Gehenna would do more harm than good, only to have the bad memories resurface in the younger one. Now that it's too late to shift things that were in the past, it can't hold to water forever because Sam's gonna have to own up to the hidden skills that were once put away."

"And if he doesn't, then we lose to the Elect and they're banking on him to fall under the cracks," said Shigeru. "We know what those Elect asshats are doing because of their so-called ideals to corrupt and control the Terrans who live on this planet. Sooner or later, there will be a time when a much deeper darkness will come along, but the only hope that we'll depend on is in the form of both Sam and Sis altogether."

"The Destiny of Worlds..."

"I had a feeling that it came down to that notion," said Reuben, "Still, Sam's gonna have to do more to stay afloat or else we would end up becoming either slaves or punching bags to the Elect. I may not know what's going on here, but I know what the Elect are capable of by causing psychological harm to people. This isn't the first time and it won't be the last, either. In other words, Sam is stubborn to let things slip by even if it meant by going against my wishes to back off on using his raw power, but he's known to care about all of us instead of himself when it comes to protecting others."

Reuben made his point clear as he was now supportive of what I had to do into doing my part as the Destiny of Worlds. In a twist of fate, everyone had to have faith in what I did as I was more than just someone who was part of an extended family. I was a Winchester and I was most likely to be going up against the Elect the moment I soon hone my new skills to my potential soon enough...

* * *

The sound of fireworks filled the air as Reiko and I were sitting on a bench enjoying them the moment we saw them shooting up in the sky. Very soon, we would go back to the temple on the hill as we were enjoying the splendor of the evening air. When we were returning to the temple, we noticed several onlookers staring at a cooking demonstration in which we saw several chefs crafting their style of noodles to put in their ramen. We never expected anything like it before, but we had a feeling that we would be enjoying more of what was put out for us. On a decent whim, I watched one of the chefs crafting his noodles as he was splitting them in which they would go straight into a broth after being boiled in water. By the time the chef was finished, he put the noodles into a broth that was made and seasoned from boiled pork bones along with some soy sauce, chicken and vegetable stock, and sesame oil. The presentation of the ramen bowl was a masterpiece as I noticed the chef bring it out to the public to see.

"It's amazing to see the ramen being prepared," said Reiko.

"It's also something of a staple here in Trainfell," I said.

"The smell of it is very appealing here, but the ramen stand we have in Kanto Village would never compete with such style as those chefs."

"I see what you mean when it comes to what we saw here earlier."

We continued to see the chefs hard at work as the one who completed his bowl to onlookers to see had been ordered up by a familiar archangel who was there on business. It was Gabriel of all people who was tasting the ramen as he had a taste for _tonkatsu_ of all people. I didn't mind his presence, but I also had a feeling that he would direct me and Reiko back to the temple after this as he was most likely to be making us go towards another interlude together. I also sensed that he would be goading us into it even if we didn't want to go back just yet, but with the sight of the full moon approaching, it needed to be done, regardless of the matter at hand.

"Hail the conquering lovebirds!" he yelled as he finished up his bowl of _tonkatsu_. "I take it that there's gonna be a full moon out tonight."

"Castiel said that we were needed here anyway," I said.

"Trainfell's got a swanky reputation for being the ramen capital of the planet, but you two can't just slurp on the food and go right away."

"We're staying at that temple on the hill since there's nowhere to stay and the hotels have been full here," said Reiko.

"Well, the temple's a place that is known for having a lot of fertility and happiness blessings, but with the two of you here in tow, there's gonna be one hell of an abundance coming here."

"I had a feeling that you would say that," I said as I went towards one of the vending machines.

In that moment, I was standing next to a vending machine that dispensed condoms as I used some of my change to get some for the night. With a selection that ranged from regular, sensitive, and even those that guarantee extra pleasure, I took no punches as I selected one small box as I saw it being dropped into the area where I picked it out of. In a strange sense, I wanted to take Reiko before the night was over as I whisked her off of her feet and was ready to take her back to where we needed to go to. In hindsight, Gabriel gave the thumbs-up as he was rooting for us in which we were ready to do our part in what we were meant to do on a full moon.

"Atta boy, Sammy," he said. "You gotta think with what you got between your legs."

* * *

After enjoying the festivities outside, Reiko and I returned to the temple as we were cleaned and relaxing in the bathhouse in which we were in the tub together. We were having a calm moment together as if we were reliving the bliss of our wedding night all over again. We saw the full moon outside as we viewed it to be an omen after all in which we were most likely to be a huge blessing after all, for we were alone in this temple that was better than any other hotel we stayed in.

"It's been a year since we were married at your grandfather's home," I said.

"And it was also our first time when we consummated our marriage," said Reiko as she smiled.

"And we were chosen by fate to be together for the rest of our lives, even if it meant by having the twins and Dirk in our family."

"Don't forget the refugees, Sammy. They were grateful that you took them in after fleeing their homes from Severin's reign of terror just in time to get into some of the melons that were there."

"And I am grateful that they're all alive and safe from harm. It's the least we can all do for them."

Reiko was close in my arms as I felt a loving concern in which I was glad to have her with me. It was like with our wedding night as we decided to get out of the tub and drain the water. By the time we dried ourselves off, we dressed up in our robes as we entered into our room, which was a very decorated one indeed. In a strange sense, I wanted to take Reiko as I got out the small box of condoms and opened it in which I got one to bring pleasure to her. By the time I took off her robe, I noticed her body to be exquisite to the eyes as I did the same. In that moment, I began to kiss her lips as I wanted to give her more of what I had.

When I laid her down on the futon, I was smitten with her as I was touching at her soft breasts that never changed despite the fact that the twins suckled on them since their birth. She was all mine for the night as I was feeling the softness of her breasts. I was even touching at the soft flesh between her legs as she wanted more of me on this night. I wanted every single inch of her as I felt my member become hardened with such a roaring passion within me. In that moment, I took the condom as I unwrapped it and placed it on my member that wanted to delve into Reiko so readily. I was ready for her as I spread her legs open and went deep inside of her the moment she held onto me. It was like our wedding night all over again as we couldn't get enough of each other.

I was giving her my all as I was moving within her with such passion that burned in me. I was happy with her as I continued to give her such endearing pleasure that put me towards the heat of erotic ecstasy that gave me the upper hand. I was all over as I couldn't get enough of her the moment I became sated with her. I was feeling her all over as she welcomed me with such erotic passion in mind. It was a moment of happiness within us as we were beginning to extend our lovemaking a little longer in which we felt more alive than normal. We were feeling in tune with one another until we were going towards our climax. By the time we reached our limit, we felt our sexual energy overflowing in which a beam of light shot through the roof in which it blew a hole in the ceilng. With our moment together done and over with, I pulled out of Reiko as I removed the spent condom and threw it away in the wastebasket. When I stared at the hole in the ceiling, I had a feeling that I would soon repair it before leaving, but when the light of the full moon came forth, it shined in the hole as it illuminated the whole room we were in.

"It seems that the moon has blessed us again," said Reiko as she smiled warmly.

"It'll always be like that the moment we make love to one another in a strange place," I said.

"We're the Destiny of Worlds..." I see Reiko stare at the painting on the wall that depicted us long ago. "I see that now... All we are known for is not only for our lovemaking to bring such energy, but to help people avert bad omens. We have our reasons to protect people, including our friends and family. We now have that purpose in which we were made for it."

"And we will see it through..." I climbed into the futon next to my wife as I covered us up in the heavy blankets. "Oh, Reiko..." I notice her inching forward to me as she heard the sound of my heartbeat. "I love you so much..." I smiled as I gently stroked her hair. "I will always love you until the day we part from this world..."

And so, we slept in each other's arms as we were illuminated by the moonlight that shined up above. It was a relief for all our troubles and worries for a while as we would soon leave Trainfell in the morning. In a much brighter sense, I was glad that Reiko was plucked from the castle to be with me in order to celebrate our wedding anniversary as I wanted her with all my heart just for this moment here in this city of ramen...

* * *

Gabriel was busy enjoying the night life as he was off towards one of the sushi bars that catered to the elite. By the time he got in, he was in hog heaven as he saw several travellers from other planets enjoying their fill of the ramen that was sold with such art and craftsmanship in the long run. When he sat down at a table, he saw Nimi sitting there as he was sent on business in which there would be trouble on the horizon. Even though Gabriel would be testy about what was going on, he would soon find that there would be further signs that the Elect would still be at large at any moment now.

"You sure know how to be a Debbie Downer, don't you, Nimi?" he said as he ordered up some sushi.

"You know very well why I'm here, smart-ass," he said. "Your angel buddies got word that Eshkalon has been spotted in Tanzaku, which is a coastal town here in Clavell Valley."

"So, Eshkalon's on the move, huh? It's been a while since he and the rest of the Elect were causing trouble the moment they sided with Lucifer back in the day."

"It ain't easy tailing those scumbags, but with Eshkalon on the run, there's no telling when or where he might be. Still, the Elect and their allies may have gone into hiding, but their little petty little cohorts have been in cahoots with the assbutts who ousted Crowley from power."

"Let me guess, it's the Children of Azazel, isn't it?"

Those words became an unsettling reminder to the customer at the table next to Gabriel and Nimi. The one who bore a grudge against those who were loyal to Azazel was another _Arrancar_ who wanted to get rid of the rest of them as he even bore such animosity against the main progenitor who spawned them. The _Arrancar_ with light blue hair and silver eyes bore a grudge against Azazel for what he put him through in the Elder Days as he was also grateful that the yellow-eyed demon was killed long ago. In a fleeting moment, the _Arrancar _who bore a grudge against the Children of Azazel, he wanted in on the action as he had his katana on his person.

"I want in on vanquishing the Children of Azazel!" he yelled.

"Aw, crap, look who it is," said Nimi as he turned around to see the _Arrancar_ standing behind him.

"You never changed since the Angel Expulsion, do you, Nimi?"

"This is our fight, bucko," said Gabriel. "Anyway, we're on the trail of one of the Elect so far."

"And they're in an unholy alliance with the Children of Azazel, aren't they?"

"Yeah, and one of them dropped dead, Princess," said Nimi.

"Is this true?"

"Dean Winchester killed the one who represented wrath with Totsuka's custom Ruger," said Gabriel. "Come to think of it, the Elder Days problems have gotten more monotonous since the Elect crawled out of their prison. Now, if you'll excuse me, you should stow all your crap and let me eat my sushi."

And so, Nimi and the other _Arrancar_ decided to let Gabriel eat his sushi as they sat down at another table. Both of them were at odds, but they were most likely to be put towards going up against the unholy alliance of the Elect and the Children of Azazel in the long run.

"You never changed, did you, Noldorin?" said Nimi. "You still have the same spitfire reaction the moment you hear notions of the Children of Azazel popping up, don't you?"

"I always bore contempt with those who either with Azazel or spawned from them," he said. "You of all people know how that bastard took advantage of me by forcing me to drink some of his blood back then."

"Azazel's dead, but his prodigies are still at large causing havoc the moment they kicked Crowley out of Hell's throne."

"Even though Azazel is dead, his children still live, but I know now that one of them died at the hands of Dean Winchester of all people, despite his past self hanging around Crowley in cheesy bars and crappy karaoke."

"You're still reeling from what you witnessed from Dean's past self when he became a demon for a brief time, didn't you? For starters, Princess, past stays past and we're not kicking that wall this time 'cause we're dealing with the Elect and the Children of Azazel who are taking over this planet and everything else if we don't stop them in time."

"You have no idea what I've been through for the past two thousand years, Brother. After most of the human population left Earth with their plants and animals, there had been danger in the form of the Children of Azazel in which they were cultivated to carry out their dark father's legacy, only to be tracked down by Crowley in which they bear contempt against him. Still, they can't just crawl all over the place forever because they'll all be slaughtered by my hand or those who exist in the Order of Letters."

Noldorin made his point clear as he was itching to find and eliminate the rest of the Children of Azazel, even if it meant by facing them head-on. Still, there would soon be a time when the unholy alliance would hit a snag in which there would be danger coming in the form of their own making, for the battle against them wasn't over yet...

* * *

The next morning, I was up as I was cleaned and dressed for the day. When I noticed Reiko up and about, she was also cleaned and dressed as she was taking our laundry and putting it into a bag just to take towards the laundromat before departure towards Kanto Village. When we were ready to leave the temple, we saw Nimi standing in front of us at the front entrance as he was ready to bear the news to us, even if we didn't have time to hear it right now.

"So, you're steeped up in ramen, aren't we?" he said.

"I just woke up," I said.

"Good morning, Nimi," said Reiko. "It's been a while since we last saw you."

"It's been a while, Lady Reiko, but we got company," he said.

"Spill it," I said. "I would like to listen if you don't mind."

"Eshkalon's been spotted in Tanzaku, but your angel pals have been chasing him so far."

"It's fleeting, but I hope that Castiel and his group catch up to him and give him his due."

"Sam, I hate to break it to you, but Eshkalon ain't someone who can be taken lightly due to the psychological trip that he gives on his victims."

"I saw it straightforward when he wanted me to abandon my hidden talents that I buried over the years. In time, I used them to my advantage in order to quench Chekiang from its drought that lasted for seven hundred years."

"Well, when it rains, it pours. Also, your next stop is in Swamp Bottom, isn't it? Well, you better get a move on 'cause there's more to what you need to keep on your person the moment the Elect continue to strike this planet to their own devices."

"And I will see it through to the end..."

I made my point clear as I vowed not to fall further into despair in which I had so much to do in my fight aganst the Elect and the Children of Azazel. In due time, there would be danger, but I was most likely to be facing off against what was in store for me sooon enough...

**To be continued...**


	20. The Ramen Master and the Apprentice

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 20: The Ramen Master and the Apprentice**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was at the laundromat as I was helping Reiko get our clothes clean before returning home to Kanto Village. Still, we were here in Trainfell as we were most likely to be going home as planned in order to be with the rest of our family. When I got our load of clothes out of the washer and transferred them into the dryer, I closed them up as I used my change to operate it the moment it started up. Patience with the washer and dryer going as I sat down in a chair by the window while I was writing in my journal. With the summer heat getting to everyone in this city during the Ramen Festival, it was also a time to take a dip in the stream, but I didn't pack any swim trunks or sunblock with me. I was stuck in my normal clothes as I was watching the clothes in the dryer spinning constantly, for it was the only entertainment in the laundromat so far.

When I noticed Reiko coming here with some breakfast, I noticed her bringing out some crepes with strawberry and cream cheese filling in them. It was something that I was savoring as I grabbed one and took a bite out of it. The taste of the crepe was more than enough to put any bakery in the galaxy to shame as I was happy that I got to taste it so readily. When Reiko got into her own crepes, she loved the taste of them as they were the best that ever graced Alecrast so far, for they were like nothing we ever tasted in Kanto Village. By the time we finished up our breakfast, we were noticing the dryer done with our clothes as we got them out and began to fold them up and put them in our laundry bags for us to take back to the temple. By the time we were finished up, we noticed Gabriel sitting in another chair as he was staring at the frontloader washer that was doing some clothes in. In a broad sense, I also noticed him dressed up in a blue Hawaiian shirt and black shorts as he was simply on point with the summer weather indeed, for it was something that most people dressed up in.

"It's been a great morning," he said as he was looking at the clothes that were in the frontloader washer. "Sounds like that you two are going home, aren't you?"

"As soon as we get our clothes done, we'll be returning to Kanto Village to see our family," said Reiko. "I hope that the twins are okay..."

"I'm hoping the same thing," I said. "I know that being here in Trainfell is only good for the night, but I have a feeling that there isn't gonna be time to see all the art of ramen in the streets."

"C'mon, Sammy, what's gonna go wrong?" asked Gabriel as he was changing his laundry over to the dryer. "Besides, you and Reiko have all that time to muster before going back to Kanto Village when you up and leave."

_THUD!_

I heard the sound of a laundry basket being plopped on one of the counters as a muscular, burly man was staring at me for some odd reason. The man himself was ready to pounce as he was most likely to be giving me a lecture after he folded up his clean clothes he got out of the dryer. After he was finished, he walked towards me as he seized me by the scruff of my kimono while I dropped my journal and pen on the floor. I saw the man up close as he was ready to let me have it in the stare that he gave me, for he was someone that I didn't want to mess with here in Trainfell.

"Are you saying that you don't have time to look at all the ramen here?!" he yelled. "Every form of ramen contains its own soul in the form of graceful cooking and preparation and you say that you're leaving this place?" He lets go of me as I pick up my journal and pen from the floor. "How dare you take off in the middle of a festival that has celebrated the art of ramen at a time like this?! You're out of your mind, buddy!"

"Sir, I don't mean to offend you, but my wife and I were only here for a day before going home to Kanto Village," I said. "Besides, I can always come back here at any time whenever my services are either needed or put into motion."

"Is that so, tough guy?! Well, let me show you what you've been missing!"

Without warning, the burly man grabbed me as he whisked me out of the laundromat directly in which Reiko and Gabriel didn't know what to think. Still, my stay in Trainfell was extended in which I was about to be schooled in the art of ramen making, regardless of my decision to get up and leave for Kanto Village as planned…

* * *

Nimi was up and alert as he was dressed and ready to go after taking a shower. In the strangest notion, he never expected Noldorin to appear all the live long as he simply loathed his company due to their sour relationship with one another. Still, he had to deal with the flighty _Arrancar_ who showed up without notice as there would be further danger crawling in the distance. By the time he was about to leave his hotel room, Nimi noticed Noldorin sitting on the sofa as he was waiting for him to get going in order to track down any possible leads about the Elect and the Children of Azazel altogether. It was a daunting task, but they had to make sure that neither one would fall off the deep end the moment they spot either faction who is adamant into taking over Alecrast without mercy.

"Your timing is bad, Nimi," said Noldorin as he was sharpening his sword with a whetstone.

"Yeah, yeah; keep talking, princess," he said as he was starting to get a little irritated.

"The Children of Azazel are on the move and they've struck an unholy alliance with the Elect of all people."

"I know all about them since they were let out of their prison, only to cause havoc on the human population here on Alecrast. Hell, I even saw them in a vision in which they would enslave everyone in order to do God's work."

"From what I gathered was that the Elect are known for their psychological torture on the humans here in which they suffered from insomnia during such mind control. It was demonstrated in both Heinlein and in Chekiang, but the presence of the Elect have diminished in both towns."

"The next lantern on the list is in Mossy Castle, which is in a town in Kandaris called Swamp Bottom. It's a place that's been abandoned for years, but no one has ever dared to enter there and live to tell the tale."

"Then after this, we must alert Sam and Reiko about this or else all of us would end up kissing the Elect's asses if we end up losing this battle. I've seen it in a nutshell the moment I noticed the unholy alliance getting ready to make their next move since the first two lanterns to overpower them were lit in both Shironami Temple in Heinlein and Skyward Temple in Chekiang. I'm hoping for is that the Destiny of Worlds would step in and nip it in the bud against the unholy alliance that's been hectic so far."

Noldorin made his point clear as he wanted to get at the rest of the Children of Azazel as he bore a grudge against them due to their lineage from their dark father. Still, the stigma of him being forced to drink the main progenitor's demon blood both haunted and enraged him as he wanted to see all of Azazel's legacy eliminated for what they were, for they were a danger that turned the tide in the Demon War while striking up an unholy alliance with the Elect as well…

* * *

I was tossed into a restaurant in which it was a place that mainly served ramen every day. Getting up on my feet, I stared at the burly man who nabbed me as he was ready to school me into the inner workings of perfecting the art of making a decent bowl of ramen before I was ready to go. In due time, I couldn't get away from my captor as he was adamant into not letting me leave right away, for he was most likely to be forcing me into doing something that I didn't have time for so far. In a lighter sense, I noticed the restaurant clean and decorated with lanterns, beckoning cat figurines, and _daruma_ heads as I never seen anything like it before until now, for this was a start of my training to be creating a ramen bowl of my own. It may be a tough start, but I had to deal with it as I was under the whim of my burly captor who didn't want to take no for an answer, no matter what I intended to do, even if it meant by fleeing Trainfell altogether.

"So, what do you think?" he said as he was showing me the place with such gusto. "It's cheesy, but it's something that I got used to. By the way, my name's Bunta and from here on out, you will call me _sensei_ here."

"Sir, I appreciate your gesture, but I can't stay in Trainfell for too long," I said.

"Is that so? You're still trying to fly the coop back to Kanto Village, aren't you? My brother went over there since the relief effort into putting it back together, but I'm still here in this ramen shop."

"I hate to break it to you, but I have to get back to Kanto Village anyway because of-"

"You're not going anywhere!" The sound of Bunta's voice shook me as I was stunned in my tracks in this ramen shop. "There's no way in hell that you're gonna run away with your tail between your legs in the art and mastery of ramen, so I suggest that you get your head out of your ass and listen to what I have to tell you! Is that clear for someone like you?!"

"I'll do it. I'll master what you have pointed at me, but after this, I have to go home anyway because I have family waiting for me."

"Oh, I'm gonna teach you the steps of making the best ramen that ever graced the corners of Alecrast and beyond."

And so, I was at Bunta's mercy as I was most likely to be put through extensive training into looking into the art of crafting ramen and all its ingredients. It was a daunting task, but I had to go through with it, regardless of the matter at hand so far...

* * *

**Two Thousand Years in the Past...**

Sam was busy putting things up in Bobby's house as he was most likely to be going outside in the back part of the junkyard to be alone after nearly losing it in that slug roe home four days ago. In due time, he was still forced not to look into any more loopholes into the past discretions he had while he was soulless at the time. The depression he suffered from hit him hard like a ton of bricks as he didn't want anyone to bother him until he noticed a cookbook that was brought here by Miss Mik not too long ago. He looked at the Japanese writing in it as it was a book that taught the basics of making ramen noodles and the broth that was famous. Even though he was curious about looking into it, he didn't want it to overpower him as he decided to take the cookbook towards the porch. By the time he set it down, he was ready to go back to his usual spot until he noticed Dean standing in front of him in which he was fully concerned about his mental state in mind.

"I take it that you're still depressed, even after Satan's left the building and you got your soul back," he said. "Hell, you've even felt so miserable that you even resorted into self-mutilation and taking cold baths as well and you're still not doing too hot even when you made an effort into coming out of your shell."

"I just wanna be alone, Dean," said Sam. "It's just that I can't just shake the fact that I did all that horrible stuff to you and Bobby."

"Look on the bright side, at least you're not T-1000 all the live long hoping that you didn't open fire."

"Very funny..."

"Hey, you should be happy, Sammy. Besides, you should take your mind off of pondering about searching about what happened in the past year."

"Yeah, and you're afraid that I would kick at that wall in my mind again, aren't you?"

"Hey, you're not gonna be sitting alone out here, are you?"

Sam sighed heavily as he wanted to make up for his past mistakes during the past year. He was desperate enough to redeem himself as he couldn't take it no more. Just as he was about to sit down on the porch, he noticed Bobby coming out of the house as he brought out a tray full of three containers of Cup Noodles as he sat down with it. Even Dean was noticing the presence of the noodle cups and chopsticks in the tray as he was most likely to join Sam and Bobby on their lunch break. All three were ready to have lunch as they grabbed one cup for each of them along with a pair of chopsticks to eat them with, for they were most likely to be getting together for what they had in their hands.

"You sure managed to skip the canned chili today," said Dean as he took a bite of his noodles.

"You can thank that idjit, Totsuka, for bringing these things here," said Bobby.

"And what about you, Sam? You still under the boring slump as usual?"

Sam didn't say a word as he took a bite of his noodles.

"Ha-ha, very funny..., but seriously, you need to broaden more things or else you'd end up getting tossed in a blender while someone hits the frappe button."

"Hey, ease up on him," said Bobby. "He's been through enough crap as it is, but he hasn't been getting the lead out when I caught him clawing up his arms one time."

"Yeah, and I damn near killed you while being soulless," said Sam as he felt the stinging guilt take over. "I can't forgive myself for that, no matter what I do and I'm not going to. All I can hope for is to fix what I can."

"Don't you be pulling your guilty crap. I know that you feel guilty about what you did to Dean and me, but I suggest that you eat your Cup Noodles and forget about the rest of your junk. I mean it, Sam! I know that you feel guilty into watching Dean get turned into a vampire and nearly taking me out while you were soulless, but you can't just let all that guilt and resentment build up or else you'll end up in a mental home just staring at the window all the live long. I know that you don't want Dean or me around you after all the trouble you put us through while going around without your soul, but you need to keep your head above water if you're gonna live through what you got so far. Yes, you've been forgiven, but you refuse to forgive yourself as if it's a 'Get out of jail free' card or something. Now, if I were you, I suggest that you eat your noodles and quit worrying all the live long."

"He's right about that one, but we're in good company here," said Dean. "We've had our differences, but nothing brightens my day but having lunch with the one person who got his soul back."

"And it can suck..."

"So? At least we got your back, but you need to quit worrying too much, alright? I know that I didn't want you to go and find out what you did in which too much of it could kill you, but you need to let it go, alright?"

And so, Sam reluctantly agreed as he was grateful that he had his soul back at last after being depressed from having it returned to him. After he finished up his noodles, he stared at the cookbook that he set on the porch as he was looking at it without suffering from either guilt or resentment he had within him. Still, he couldn't let too much to him as he was reminded that past stood in the wind, so he decided that he didn't want to kick at that wall ever again, even if it meant by suffering from the repercussions that came along with it...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

I was in the kitchen of the ramen restaurant that I was tossed into as I was reading a cookbook that was used in the basics for making noodles and broth. Even though the text was one of Earth's foreign languages, I deciphered it as I was reading into how to make a very best noodle soup that can be made for the masses. In due time, I had to make the best of my predicament as I was dressed in an apron with a cap to cover my hair. It was bizarre, but it was mandatory as it was needed for food safety as well. Still, I wasn't about to leave Trainfell just yet as I had to assess everything not only as a member of the Order, but as someone who had to have more skills at one's disposal as I had to keep up with what I had with me. And yet, I was trapped in the kitchen of the ramen restaurant as I had to make due with what I had in here, for there was food to be prepared in this establishment soon enough.

When I looked at the huge pot that was boiling near a roaring fire in a fireplace, I smelled the scent of beef bones being cooked while made into a stock for the broth. The smell of it was something of a treat as I observed the cooking of the bones that have been put in there for hours. With the added scents of soy sauce and plenty of other things in it, I was most likely to be making the noodles that went with it as I noticed Bunta coming into the kitchen to check up on the mainstay that has been cooking for hours on end.

"It's almost done just in time to serve to the customers," he said as he smelled it.

"Normally, a ramen broth is based on the stocks of either pork or chicken," I said as I observed the pot of boiling ingredients. "Yours is made from beef stock, but it is added with soy sauce, _miso_, onions, shiitake mushrooms, salt, _kombu_, and _katsuoboshi_ added into it."

"If you're talking about the _tonkotsu_, I don't serve it here. In _this_ establishment, no pork is allowed on my watch. As for the chicken part, I serve it with plenty of _schmaltz_ that gets added into the _miso_ ramen that gets served up on a daily basis. As for the seafood part, some of my family go for it while the rest of us avert it because of our Jewishness that we have in us. And for the fish part, what ingredients are being derived from it? I've got _niboshi_, _katsuoboshi_, and _kamaboko _just to add into what I've got in the pot. In the long run, being Jewish may be a pain in the ass, but we've been through a lot in which we stay together throughout the danger."

"I see..." I notice the kosher seal on the wall. "You don't serve pork because of your Jewish blood, do you?"

"Yes, and I also observe the Sabbath as well. You know about the Judah Initiative, don't you?"

"Yes, and I have seen the Golem and his tamer, too."

"My niece may have been chosen to keep that hulking lump of clay, but it's also a symbol of what we went through over the centuries as well. Now, if you'll excuse me, we've got work into crafting the noodles that are about to be put into the _shoyu_ broth that's been cooking with a side order of kosher beef slices, seasoned boiled eggs, and the occasional spiraled _kamaboko_ slices that are used for garnish. You can even add green onions and other vegetables in it as well."

I was astonished at Bunta's burly wisdom as I saw him get out the ingredients to make noodles to go into the ramen broth. Before the preparation, we went towards the kitchen sink to wash our hands in order to do this as we dried them off with a towel that was hanging above it. In all due time, we were ready to tackle the art of noodling as we were ready to work with the ingredients that were about to be turned into what was going into the boiling broth. I was most likely to be schooled into creating the noodles as I watched the ingredients go into a bowl first. First, I saw the alkali that was derived from cooked baking soda as it was added with water in which it was mixed and put into two cups of baking flour with an egg and a pinch of salt added that turned yellow after mixing it slowly. Second, we were slowly mixing the tough dough as it was binding with such precisiveness in mind.

I was watching Bunta get to work on his dough as I did the same in which mine was more finer and much filled with care with my gentle hands. In one fell swoop, I was even rolling it out with a rolling pin to keep it much firmer with the ingredients that were there at my disposal. Bunta never seen me do that with such greatness before as he watched me be hard at work with the dough that was finally bound and ready to rest after preparing it. When I finished it all up, I noticed Bunta bringing me some plastic wrap as he took the dough and wrapped it up in order to be put into the fridge for an hour before anything else.

"You look more like a pro at this," he said.

"Actually, it's my first time doing this," I answered.

"You sure know how to blend ingredients with gentle hands that made the dough rival my own." I notice Bunta wrap his own finished noodle dough as he placed it into the fridge to chill. "It's strange that someone like you would be forced into making ramen noodles, but..." I notice him get out some chilled ramen dough from the fridge. "...the noodling process is something that can't be taken lightly here."

"I looked into the cookbook that was here, but it's really old and ancient due to the text into making such delectable food for the masses."

"You can thank that furry tabby cat for bringing it here. He's no slouch after being reborn to the way he is today, but he's a spry old one, I can tell you that. He even caused a breakout in Heaven once until he got put back in just to read his silly books about some blond crush he watches."

"That is so much like Bobby..."

Speaking of Bobby..., I saw him skittering from the back door as he jumped onto a stool. Still, he was a cat who came and went as he smelled the scent of beef bones being boiled in a broth with other ingredients. It was very unlikely of him to show up over here as he was most likely to be seeing me hard at work into making the garnishments that were essential into making up a decent bowl of ramen that is meant to be served to any customer who wants it. With the chilled dough out in the open, I watched Bunta unwrap it as he was bringing out some flour to sprinkle on the cutting board and a rolling pin. I did the same with some chilled ramen dough that had rested in the fridge as I grabbed a rolling pin and began to roll it onto a cutting board that was sprinkled with flour and salt. With the dough rolled thin, Bunta and I were hard at work in both ways as I noticed him use a pasta making machine to stretch out his dough and shred it while I folded mine and used a knife. Even Bobby noticed us doing all the work as he remembered a time when he sat down in his junkyard eating a cup of instant ramen with a glass of whiskey back in the Elder Days.

"I take it that you two are like duelling banjos," he said as he was staring at us.

"We have different styles while dealing with making ramen noodles," said Bunta.

"Well, Sam's more of a pro at folding the dough and cutting it while you put it through that pasta machine that looks like something out of those _Saw_ movies."

"That pasta machine's been in my family for years, but I took it with me because the rest of my family didn't want it."

"It seems that you didn't want to part with that contraption here, but it's an heirloom that can never go away at any time now," I said.

"In due time, I've been maintaining this ramen shop since my wife passed away ten years ago. It was also at that moment that I wanted my sons to take over when I up and died, but due to what is strict on this planet, they were drafted into the Alecrian Army in which if they even dodge the draft, they would be caught and charged with a lot of offenses in which they would end up going to prison, such as desertion. I know that they wanted to stick with me in the family business, but duty to the army trumps everything else."

"Have you talked to the draft board about changing their minds about that?"

"If I did that, then I would end up losing my licenses to running my restaurant. It's harsh, but I'm hoping to God that my sons come back and run this place when I'm gone."

I never expected Bunta to open up like that before as I felt sorry for him when he talked about his sons still being in the Alecrian Army all the live long. Still, he faced hardship while running this ramen restaurant, but he wanted to make due of what he was teaching me. By the time we set our noodles in two separate bowls, we were ready to cook the other ingredients as I noticed Bunta getting out a roast that was wrapped in plastic. When he unwrapped it, he placed it on a cutting board as he grabbed a knife and cut the roast into strips in which they were about to be seasoned and put on the grill. It was hard work with the meat, but I was busy getting out the green onions as I cut them up delicately for the ramen. In due time, we were even getting out the rest of the ingredients for making a decent bowl of ramen as we had the eggs boiled and the _kamaboko _brought out and sliced. After all that hard work, heard footsteps approaching as we went towards the counter and saw Reiko coming in here of all people. I never expected her to see me like this, but I had a feeling that I would be serving her something that I helped work for.

"Excuse me," she said as she sat down on a stool near the counter. "I would like a bowl of ramen for lunch, please."

"Well, good afternoon, Miss," said Bunta as he came towards the counter. "What kind of ramen bowl would you prefer?"

"I would like a _shoyu_ bowl, please."

"One _shoyu_ bowl coming up."

Reiko waited patiently as she saw Bunta go back in the kitchen in which he saw me put the noodles I prepared into a strainer. When I put them into a pot of boiling water, I was busy cooking them as I was getting the hang of it, but I was also making sure that the noodles didn't stick together. By the time I was finished, I placed the noodles into a bowl as I got out a ladel to put some of the broth into it. With the slices of beef, a _kamaboko_ spiral, some green onions, a small sheet of _nori_,and a boiled egg half, the garnishments were put into the bowl of ramen as I got it set out and showed it to Reiko. With some chopsticks in her hand, she got a taste of the ramen as she found it to be very good in which the noodles she tasted were very delectable in mind.

By the time she was finished with her ramen, she drank the broth as it was a very tasty one indeed, for she noticed it to be a very kosher one due to the beef bones that were prepared in it. When she was ready to pay for her bowl of ramen, she noticed me come towards the counter as I saw her get out her coin pouch to set some change out. I was happy that she was here as she was content with the bowl of ramen that she ate for lunch. It was something that kept my eyes on her as I simply wanted her all to myself the moment I returned back to Kanto Village. Just as I was about to talk with her, I saw a strange alien approaching as he was walking towards the counter. The alien was humanoid, but he had light blue skin complete with a dark blue comb on his head while dressed in unusual clothing. He was a strange one, but he was starting to get hungry as he was ready to order up a bowl of ramen that can satisfy his hunger.

"What can I get for you?" I asked.

"I would like a bowl of ramen, please," he answered.

"What kind of ramen? We serve _miso_ ramen, _shoyu_ ramen, and _shio_ ramen, but no _tonkotsu_ due to this establishment's kosher restrictions."

"I'll have the _shoyu_."

"One _shoyu_ it is, then."

I went back into the kitchen as I got out the ramen noodles that Bunta put through the pasta machine earlier. When I put them into the strainer, I was boiling them into the hot water for a few minutes in which I was also making sure that they didn't stick together during the process. By the time I was finished, I put them into a bowl as I got out the ladel and scooped up some of the broth to put into it. With the slices of beef, boiled egg and spiraled _kamaboko_ put on top of the noodles, I placed the sheet of _nori_ and the green onions for last as I brought out the bowl towards the strange customer that was sitting on a stool next to the counter. When he tasted it, he found it to be the best ramen that he ever had as he was ready to pay his tab with the change in his hand.

"You're an odd looking fella," said Bunta as he saw the customer get out some coins to pay for his meal. "I bet that you're far away from home in one of the many planets here in the Ashizoka System."

"I don't come from there, for my kind are from a different system that was destroyed eons ago," said the customer. "Like the Terrans, we have no home to go to except for this abundant system that houses most of my kind."

"You're a strange person to come here on Alecrast," said Reiko. "Do you have any family here?"

"No..., my family was killed by a man who led an army of demons to slaughter most of the folk here when I was staying at Buckner Grove at the time. I'm the last one, but I can't let myself go down in vain. My father, mother, and sister were all I had, but we stood together into cooking food for everyone where we lived at until the man with the prosthetic arm came forth and killed my family, along with some of the people who lived in Buckner Grove."

"I'm sorry for your loss," I said. "I know that losing your family is tough, but you stood through the thickness of what you had in you."

"I'm also looking for work here, so I can get some money saved up. It's the least I can do for now."

I remembered Severin's reign of terror as it was hell when he came here and caused slaughter to the seven towns that he went to since Kanto Village was burnt to the ground nearly three months ago. It was something that wasn't taken lightly as I remembered the stigma of what happened to some of the survivors in which I was thinking about Carly the Cat Sidhe girl who lived in the shed while munching on melons and the _karasu-tengu_ couple who fled the violence as they were refugees that were traumatized by such horror in mind. It was a time that was never forgotten as I sensed the tragedy in those who lost loved ones that died at the hands of Severin's wrath that came with the Army of Cain invading this planet.

"Son, I know that you lost your family, but I can take you in as my apprentice here," said Bunta.

"Thank you," said the customer. "By the way, my name's Nashkezar Eleazar and my race is simply known as the Draaza. "I was also guided by the Terran God in which He told me about the presence of the two chosen to become the Destiny of Worlds here in Trainfell. I'm not finding work in this ramen place just to earn money, but to see my family's legacy in food and cheer not go to waste."

"And you'll find happiness here in what you can do," I said. "Perhaps you can learn from Bunta about the steps from ramen making in both ways."

"And both ways count because the noodles that are made can be either folded and cut or be shredded by a pasta machine," he said. "Still, noodles are noodles, but there's also a cookbook that Sam found that can bring you the basics into what you can do here."

The customer was smiling brightly as he was grateful to have work since he fled from Buckner Grove. It was something that was meant for him as he was most likely to start his work while under the apprenticeship of Bunta, who was adamant into teaching him the ropes into what makes a good bowl of ramen. I was also grateful that the young Draaza man was there as he was never discouraged from his path of happiness, for there was light at the end of the tunnel after enduring such tragedy that occurred in the form of Severin and his unholy Army of Cain faction.

"So, how does it feel to get started?" I asked.

"It's gonna be rough around the edges, but I'll be fine," said Nashkezar as he was ready to accept the job at the ramen shop. "It's the least I can do to bring such happiness that I have with me."

"And you'll have it," said Bunta. "As for _you_, Sam, you're a beacon of hope that never goes out, even if it meant for me to drag your ass here to learn more about ramen."

"And I'll come and visit some time," I said.

"Master Bunta," said Reiko. "Thank you for teaching Sammy how to make ramen here. I'll make sure that he doesn't forget your wisdom."

Reiko and I took our leave as I even shook hands with Bunta before going out of the ramen shop. The art of making ramen was something that was now ingrained in my head as I vowed never to lose focus of what I had and that was the happiness within me. I couldn't let all of it go to waste as I had so much at stake at this moment, for I had to go up against the Elect in all their glory soon enough...

* * *

Nimi and Noldorin were on their way to the ramen shop that I was dragged into as they were most likely to be alerting me about what the Elect was doing right now. Still, they wanted to tell me everything about the one who fled from the Le Guin Mountains in which there would be danger coming in the form of the wayward renegade angel who is most likely to be biding his time so far. Both _Arrancar_ were on high alert about what would happen if Eshkalon manages to flee Tanzaku before the rest of Castiel's arsenal gets there to subdue him. It was something that they weren't expecting, but they had to go and report to me directly.

"Of all the places that we walk to, why did it have to be a ramen shop?" said Noldorin.

"You got any better ideas, princess?" said Nimi.

"You know that Sam's not gonna be there until-"

"Speak of the devil, there he is now with Reiko." Both Nimi and Noldorin notice us coming out of the ramen shop as we were ready to get back to the temple on the hill. "Hey, how's the ramen craft going?"

"I had my fix, but sooner or later, I'm gonna have to make some _shoyu_ ramen when we get back to Kanto Village," I said. "It's the least I can do for now."

"So, you're up on your feet again, Sam," said Noldorin. "Word has it that you performed miracles with your abilities and that raw power that you got."

"He's had a few rough patches, but he'll pull through," said Reiko hopefully.

"It better be soon 'cause after you get your asses to Kanto Village, we're gonna have to plan things in order to get to Swamp Bottom after that," said Nimi. "According to what we know, the Elect and the Children of Azazel aren't no slouch since they suffered losses on both sides. Still, we're gonna have to pull together on this one so we won't fall down like a stack of dominoes here. It's the least we can all do for now."

It was all too much for me, but I had to deal with it as I had a feeling that Eshkalon would end up making his next move in his mayhem that blended with the unholy alliance between the Elect and the Children of Azazel. Still, there would soon be a time when I would be forced on the battlefield in a crucial time of need that would shake up Alecrast to its core. In a broader sense, we all had to be on board about what was yet to come, for the unholy alliance would soon make their mark onto us without warning...

* * *

Gabriel was waiting for us at the temple as he was busy sitting on the steps while chowing down on instant ramen and looking at nudie magazines. It was more than enough for him to pass the time until he sees Taraniel appear out of nowhere in which there would be bad news ahead. Even though Gabriel himself never wanted to steer away from his fun, but he had no say in the matter as he was most likely to be alerted about what was going on so far.

"I see that you're into porn mags again," said Taraniel.

"I always do this to pass the time," answered Gabriel.

"Which do you prefer: _Playboy, Penthouse, Hustler, _or _Busty Asian Beauties_ just to pass the time?"

"C'mon, Taraniel, I dig this stuff when I'm bored?"

"Yeah, and you simply deck out as a mustachioed lothario from those cheesy _Casa Erotica_ pornos and you call yourself an archangel of all of Father's beings?"

"It could've been worse..."

"Eshkalon is on the loose in Tanzaku and Castiel's allies have been tailing him since he left Chekiang. Even that potty-mouthed _Arrancar's _been on high alert the moment he heard about the Elect stamping their nasty seal of approval all over the place. Furthermore, we need to do more to secure Alecrast from the Elect's influence and it does more than just light the five lanterns to put a damper on their power trip. There are old places like this temple that act as beacons the moment Sam and Reiko bring themselves to such sexual prowess during their lovemaking in strange places that require it or else a whole lot of bad omens would occur without warning."

"That's one way to cramp one's lifestyle if we're not careful..."

"I'm telling you that you need to stick your ass in the game, Gabriel. Right now, the Elect are in an unholy alliance with the Children of Azazel in which it makes the dangerous game involving Uriel, Zachariah, and Raphael look like a kid's birthday party with the clown and pony being zapped into dust. From what I noticed, Cass took out one of the Elect while one of the Winchesters took out one of the Children of Azazel, but the battle ain't over the moment Esau decides to go off the deep end and melt the eyes of innocent bystanders in his wrath. As for Sam, he's gonna have to up the ante into honing his skills he put away over the years or else Esau and his cronies will use this to their advantage and turn this planet into something that makes _1984_ look like an out-of-control carnival ride that even features the tilt-a-whirl."

"Dude, don't get me started with channeling the Jerky Boys."

"I'm serious, Gabriel. Right now, this isn't a joke or a debate 'cause the unholy alliance are most likely to be controlling the human population on Alecrast to their own advantages and ideals. It sucks to see them crawling all over the place by forcing innocent people to obey their sick twisted form of our Father's word with a side order of Lucifer's antics that made it hard for anyone to function up in Heaven. All we have is the Destiny of Worlds to fill the void and banish the darkness or else we'll end up being trapped in a Second Apocalypse. It's harsh, but if we lose faith in the ones that were fated to destroy the darkness, then we're screwed, so I suggest that you fight for what you believe in or else you'd die all over again."

Gabriel thought it through as he was staring at the plethora of porno mags he was reading. He was in it for the ladies and other things as he didn't want the Elect and the Children of Azazel to ruin his fun. It was all that he had as he was now rooting for me and Reiko in which he wanted us to put the unholy alliance in their place soon enough...

**To be continued...**


	21. The Savage Beasts

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 21: The Savage Beasts**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Castiel was in Tanzaku as he was still on the pursuit of following Eshkalon in such a coastal town like that. With the evening coming in full force, he was ready to track the renegade angel towards a changing room in which he was ready to strike. By the time he opened up the door, he noticed that Eshkalon was gone as he noticed a short feral man with black hair and yellow eyes in which he was more portly than starving. The yellow-eyed demon that was in Eshkalon's stead was busy eating at the bench as he couldn't get enough of the taste of the wood and paint. To Castiel's disgust, he never expected to go up against one of the Children of Azazel so readily as he had a feeling that he would end up being the main course instead of a prisoner to the unholy alliance.

"Yum, yum!" cried the demon as he finished up the bench. "The wood is good in the hood!"

"Gula... who represents gluttony...," said Castiel as he drew out his sword. "I'm surprised that Selim had the gall to let you off your leash, but you can't keep hiding Eshkalon forever."

"Time to eat! Time to eat! Time to gobble angel with sword!"

Without warning, the demon known as Gula sprang out of the changing room as he was ready to attack Castiel with his mouth wide open. In one fell swoop, Castiel dodge his attack as he drew out his sword and was ready to slash the monster into pieces. When he noticed Gula springing upwards, he was ready to deliver the blow to the infamous demon until he was stopped by two demons with white hair and yellow eyes that came out in the open. They were powerful as they subdued Castiel by pinning him against a wall near a restroom, for they didn't want him to go near the unholy alliance soon enough.

"A wayward angel who spends his life in the Middle Ground is nothing more than trash," said the male demon. "I also take it that you still fight the good fight against your superiors as always, Castiel."

"Azaros...," he said. "You of all people are in cahoots with the Elect that is known to turn Alecrast into a slave state."

"If you're looking for Eshkalon, he's long gone," said the female demon.

"Azalene..., the oldest of all the Children of Azazel... You and your siblings gained notoriety the moment you ousted Crowley from power. After all that, you even went to new lows into striking up a bargin with the Elect of all people."

"The Elect aren't the only ones who we have a deal with, Castiel. A certain _someone_ who was once dead has also jumped on the bandwagon to make sure that the Second Apocalypse commences without delay."

"Then you will be stopped, even if it meant by Sam and Reiko sacrificing themselves to stop you."

"Let me remind you that the Sam Winchester of old was once given a gift by our father during the Elder Days," said Azaros. "In due time, we were meant to give the Sam Winchester of the future our own until Sawney Masbath demanded that he wanted Mary out of the picture out of revenge for spurning the snake. It was uncalled for, but we answered and catered to the whim of our 'gentleman blackmailer' until he was taken towards Belbe Citadel on Gehenna. Now, that he's out of the way, we're ready to bring on the Second Apocalypse soon enough, but a certain angel won't live to tell the tale."

Castiel was done for as he was about to meet his end at the hands of Azaros and Azalene. Just as they were about to do away with him, they stopped as they heard the sounds of singing coming from the beach. When they let Castiel free, they turned around and noticed the strange aliens that were there as they were none other than the Draaza, whose singing was the most strongest that could break any hold of evil from any form of demon they encountered. In that moment, Castiel saw Azaros, Azalene, and Gula flee the scene as he was staring at the Draaza that were singing their melody in which he was grateful that the tune saved his life. He also viewed the wayward aliens without a home a godsend in which they were no strangers to enduring such evil over the centuries and eons, for they were the ones who got him out of such a bizarre predicament in mind.

"Thank you..., Draaza...," he said as he saw the humanoid aliens still singing on the beach.

* * *

Reiko and I were back home in Kanto Village as we were staying put for a little bit after taking the bullet train from Trainfell. With our things clean and put away, we were happy to be home as I decided to go into my office to put up my old journal into my shelf. With the new journal in my hands, I set it down on my desk as I was ready to write into it later. I was more than overjoyed to be home until I saw the door open to my office opening up in which I saw Cynthia holding Ghimru as he was crying in her arms. I was happy to see one of my sons, but seeing him crying like that was a red flag for disaster in which I sensed that he had a sensitive stomach indeed, but it could be something more than just an ailment in mind.

"Looks like Ghimru's not gonna be able to rest quietly," I said.

"He's been like this since you were stuck in Trainfell and back," said Cynthia. "Still, I took him to Reuben and he said that his stomach was bothering him, so I decided to blend some ginger up in his formula to drink it."

"Did it ease his stomach?"

"It did, but the little guy's not ready to stop crying yet and it's getting monotonous."

I grabbed Ghimru out of Cynthia's arms as I held him close to my chest. In a strange sense, I noticed my son calming down as I found that he had been soothed by the lulling sound of my heartbeat. I had a feeling that he missed me as I didn't want to let go of him, even though he is almost five months old. Still, I didn't blame him when he cried the moment he missed me, but he was mine and Reiko's son after all. When I left my office, I had Cynthia follow me as we were on our way to the nursery in which we noticed Reiko tending to Aora, along with Magda in here tending to our nieces as well.

"It's been hectic, but we're doing our best here," she said as she was nursing Dahlia.

"I see that Dean's not here, I take it," I said.

"Dean's been briefed on a mission right now, but we're here with the kids."

"Earlier, _this_ little monster wouldn't stop crying, even after his stomach was settling," said Cynthia as she was pointing at Ghimru. "He's much like his father in which he can't seem to stop until he hears something that lulls him to being calm."

"I see what you mean…," I said. "I also know that he's sort of a clingy person due to what he does best with the hair pulling and stuff."

"All babies get like that, Sammy," said Reiko as she took Ghimru out of my arms in order to give him a feeding. "It's natural for a baby to be clingy all the time." She exposes one of her breasts as she notices Ghimru latching onto her nipple. "You must be very hungry after all that crying." She notices Ghimru stare at her while chowing down on the milk from Reiko's breast. "Oh, you'll be a beautiful one indeed, but your father is most likely to be making sure that you and your brother are protected from harm."

After Reiko finished feeding Ghimru, she removed him from her breast as she covered it back up while giving him back to me. In due time, I noticed my son to be content as he was staring at me in which he was even pulling at my hair with his small fingers. As usual, Ghimru was a hair puller, but I didn't mind it because I wanted to see him and the rest of my family once again. With Reiko, Magda, and Cynthia here in the nursery to help out, I was grateful that I had help here in which I wasn't alone here. By the time all the babies were put in their little beds, we left the nursery as we went towards one of the sitting rooms in the castle. We all sat down as we were most likely to be waiting for Dean to come back from his mission in which we were all looking forward into having him here, even though he was now the leader fo the Seventh Squad of the Hunter Corps. In a strange way, I was glad that he was picked to succeed Colchuvar as I was having high hopes into what he could do. In some strange sense of reason, I was grateful with all the support I could muster as I didn't want to lose my faith so readily...

* * *

Shigeru was busy grilling in the backyard as he was seeing the smell of beef brisket cooking on the grill. In such precisiveness, he was hard at work as he was seasoning the meat so well in which he was slow-cooking it for tonight's dinner. Little did he know that he was about to get the best surprise of his life as today was his birthday in which he was most likely to be getting a present from all of us just like I did with mine. Just as he was about to take a break while watching the meat cook slowly, he heard footsteps in which he turned around and saw Futaba standing in front of him. She never expected him to cook anything like it before, but she noticed him hard at work with what he was working with on the grill, for it was also tonight's dinner as well.

"I've never seen you cook like that until now," she said.

"Are you kidding me? I've been doing this since I was taught the ropes in the kitchen," said Shigeru.

"Anyway, the smell of beef brisket reminds me of being at home in the Kingdom by the River, but it'll be a while before the two of us can go back there."

"Well, Midoriko Temple is over there, but your cousins are also milking the wealth of where you were born and raised."

"My father was an honest man who fought along your father many years ago, but-"

"My old man bought the farm when a demon snuck up from behind him and tore him in half as if it was nothing. As for me, I've got all my ducks in a row, but I stood up to Snuffleupagus in the room most of the time."

"And most of the time, I hear you complaining at the wall as if you're talking to someone."

"I wasn't talking to walls, but all I know is that the imprint that Gramps brought back with him was the same one that terrorized Sam's past self during the Elder Days. Yeah, it sucks to have that disheveled son-of-a-bitch do his dirty work on both me and Gramps, but we knew how to handle it without flying off the deep end after all that crap being thrown at us."

"I bet that Ippei must've schooled you into facing your imaginary friend and telling him to back off, which is better than being scared by it. By the way, isn't today your birthday?"

"Don't remind me… Sometimes, birthdays are fun, but the-"

_THUD! CRASH!_

The sound of objects falling down was more than enough to bring Shigeru and Futaba to their feet as they didn't have time to talk too much right now. In a lighter note, Shigeru quickly turned down the heat on the grill as he covered up the beef brisket so that it wouldn't burn nor have any flying insects buzzing over it. By the time he and Futaba went into the main house through the back door, they noticed Paninya on the floor as she was on her bottom in which she was in pain. They never expected her to feel this troubled, but they noticed a wetness below in which there was a sign of her water breaking due to her pregnancy. Just as they were about to get to her aid, they noticed me coming into the kitchen as I had a feeling that Paninya needed to be tended to in the most dire way imaginable.

"It's nothing, I swear," I heard her say as I helped her up to her feet.

"No, it's not," I said. "We need to get you to the infirmary wing as soon as possible."

"But the baby's not due until next month… and Reuben's not here due to his work back at the Order's main headquarters."

"Paninya," said Shigeru. "I may have seen babies being born, but if we're gonna get this out of you, then we've better make an effort into doing so. As for what Reuben is willing to dish out, he's gonna have to deal with it when he gets home."

"We're gonna have to move fast if we're gonna get towards the infirmary wing," said Futaba.

"I was afraid of that…," said Paninya as she was in pain.

And so, we helped Paninya out of the kitchen as we were making our way towards the infirmary wing of the castle. In a twist of fate, we noticed Kuroichi and Wakana speeding past us as they were on hand into picking up in the kitchen while the rest of us made it to one of the rooms with a bed that was cleaned with only the bottom sheet still there. In that moment, Shigeru, Futaba, and I gently set Paninya down on the bed as we stripped off her underclothes and exposed the bottom half of her with her legs spread open.

"I can't believe that you three are doing this without approval from the Medical Corps," she said.

"I know that Reuben's not here, but we can't leave you hanging like this," said Futaba.

"We must get started into bringing this new life into the world," I said. "But first, we must wash our hands, get the hot water, and-"

Without warning, I heard a rustling sound under the bed as I stooped down and noticed Dirk hiding in here. I never expected him to be under there like that, but I had a feeling that he would soon know more about what was going on all over the place. Still, with Paninya in labor, I was in luck as I had an extra hand into tending to her needs due to what she was about to give birth to.

"You sure picked a wrong time to play hide and seek at a time like this," I said.

"It wasn't my fault," said Dirk. "Carly wouldn't leave me alone after what I'm going through with writing that journal in my room."

"You can start with helping us out after we wash our hands," said Shigeru. "It's the least we can all do for now."

"I can feel its head coming!" screamed Paninya as she was feeling a stabbing pain.

And so, we got to work as the four of us tending to Paninya went towards the bathroom and washed our hands one at a time. After that, we were on hand into getting some towels along with a bowl of hot water in which we were ready to ensure the health of both Paninya and her up and coming baby on hand. With Shigeru and Futaba on hand into helping her push along, Dirk and I were ready to catch the baby the moment it comes out as we had some towels on hand, along with a pair of surgical scissors that were from a medical kit. With each push, Paninya was feeling the pinch of childbirth as she felt the head coming out even more. It wasn't long until Dirk looked in between her legs as he saw a full head of brown hair emerge from where it came from.

In that moment, he was ready to pull it out as he gently grabbed at the head and slowly brought it out into the towel. With one final push, Paninya felt the baby coming out of her in which Dirk caught it in the towel while falling on his bottom. I noticed him to be a mess as he had blood and amniotic fluid on his shirt in which I was on hand to gently cut the cord from the baby and tie it carefully. It was a team effort, but it was done as I was staring at the baby with such mixed genetics in it.

"Son-of-a-bitch…," said Dirk as he heard the baby crying in his arms.

"Watch your language," I said sternly.

"Is it out?" asked Paninya worriedly.

"It's out, alright and Dirk caught it," said Shigeru.

"Dude, it's a girl, and she looks like Reuben," he said.

I took the baby from Dirk's arms as I showed it to Paninya. She never expected to deliver her newborn daughter into the world so early, but it was done as she saw me bring the baby to her. Even Shigeru and Futaba were impressed by such timing as they were on hand with the support. Just as the fun was almost over, we heard footsteps sprinting into the room as we saw Reuben coming in here in which he saw his newborn daughter for the first time. He saw the baby to be a Rendilelf as she had his and Paninya's blood in her veins, for she was very beautiful due to the looks she had.

"You should've contacted me sooner," he said.

"It wasn't our fault this time," said Futaba. "Paninya went into labor... on Shigeru's birthday."

"Yeah, and _that_ little cutie is a dead ringer for the Iron Healer," he said.

"I'll get out the afterbirth," said Reuben as he got into his medical kit and put on a pair of latex gloves. "It's the least I can do for now."

"I bet that she has the Winchester genes by now," said Dirk as he was exhausted from helping us deliver the baby. "She sure has a lot in her when she came out in the open, but at least she's out to be seen by everybody."

"You shouldn't be looking at a woman's private parts like that. It's immoral to do so."

"Hey, if I can see a member of the Hunter Corps exorcise a demon, then I can help out into bringing a baby out in the open."

"You've did enough for now," I said. "After all this, you're gonna go towards the bathhouse to wash up before dinner, alright?"

I saw Dirk leave the hospital room as he was most likely to be going towards where he needed to go to. When I looked at Reuben getting out the afterbirth from Paninya's body and threw it away into a special wast container, he removed the latex gloves as he threw them away in the wastebasket in which he went towards the bathroom and washed his hands in the sink. By the time he got out of there, he joined all of us as Shigeru, Futaba, and I were staring at Paninya while holding the new baby in her arms. We saw the new baby to be beautiful as she was a spitting image of both the Half-Elf and Rendilian who helped into making her happen. By the time Reiko came in to see what was going on, she saw the little girl in Paninya's arms as she found her to be really cute in which greatness was linked directly in the Winchester genetics in all our children.

"She's so beautiful," she said.

"She's out and the rest of your family were at my side," said Paninya.

"Well, she came out on Shigeru's birthday after all," said Futaba.

"And she needs a name," said Reuben as she was staring at me to give one to his new daughter. "Well, Sam, as an Elder if the Order, what name is suitable for the new arrival?"

I paused briefly as I thought of a name that was never been used before until now.

"Her name is Nerinya," I said. "I know that you never heard of it before, but it's been used now for someone who couldn't wait to come out and greet us."

I looked at my new niece as I saw her stare at all of us. She had Reuben's hair and eyes as she was most likely to be the envy of all girl children due to what she had in her. As for Shigeru, however, he gave the thumbs-up as he couldn't get enough of what he saw front and center while being cuddled by both Reuben and Paninya. She was an adorable baby as she was also the newest edition in our family as well, for we were most likely to be watching over her for the rest of our lives as well...

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was in the bathroom after having some dinner as I was in the tub relaxing in it. I was exhausted after dealing with the bustle of family life as I was in bliss with the bathwater that was in the tub after I washed up in the wash basin. When I saw the bathroom door open, I noticed Reiko coming in here as she was newly cleaned and dressed in her nightclothes in which I noticed her long hair still damp from bathing earlier. In such a strange notion, I noticed her to be stunning beneath that nightgown she wore as I wanted her all to myself for the night.

"It's a hectic start back home," I said.

"I'm grateful that everyone is here in this castle," said Reiko.

"After being in Trainfell for a little bit, I feel homesick abroad, but I can't let my familial responsibilities go to waste with my duties here."

"Sammy..."

I noticed Reiko stare at me as I drained the water out of the bathtub and got out while drying myself off with a towel. When I put my dirty clothes in the hamper, I went towards the sink to brush my teeth as I wanted to get ready for bed for the night. After I finished up, I put the toothpaste and toothbrush up as I followed Reiko out of the bathroom and into our room in which we were getting ready to turn in for the night. By the time we went towards our memory foam mattress with the heavy blankets, we laid down towards each other as we were both exhausted from our travels and familial needs in which we were gearing for tomorrow's next round of business.

On a whim, Reiko was wanting me to give her some pleasure before the night was over as she dug into my robe. When she exposed my naked body underneath, she was staring at my member as it was the same when I first took her on our wedding night a year ago. To my shock, I noticed a wetness beneath my wife's nightgown as I exposed what was beneath it, only to see her large breasts leaking out breastmilk. It was also at that moment when I felt a roaring passion within me in which I shuddered at the sight of Reiko, whose breasts were aiming to please on this night.

It wasn't long until she eyed my member so carufully as she was ready to pounce right away. I felt her tongue touching the prized package between my legs as she was putting the whole thing into her mouth. I never had oral stimulation before until now as I felt Reiko's soft lips caressing my member so erotically. I was in heaven as I even felt her hands stimulate the adjoining pouch that was in between my legs. I was stimulated as I was aching for more of her in which she finished up just in time to bring out a condom before the night was over. It was also at that moment that I took point and began to flip her over on her back. She was seeing me fully alert as my member was hardened from her gentle touch from her lips. In that moment, I lifted up her nightgown and removed her bloomers in which I exposed the soft flesh between her legs. I was ready to return the favor as I began to stimulate the treasure between her legs with my tongue.

The taste of her was like heaven as I was giving her my all while I heard her moan with such pleasure in mind. She was stimulated in which she was ready for me to go forth and take her when she saw me unwrap the condom and placed it on my swollen member that was ready to take point. With her legs spread open, I took charge as I dove right in while I felt Reiko wanting more than normal. She was feeling me even licking the nipples of her breasts as I tasted the breastmilk that leaked out of her. It was heavenly as I never expected to do that until now. I was sucking on one of Reiko's nipples as she cried out in pleasure. She was feeling the gentle touch of my tongue licking at her breast until she felt me lick the other one. We were home, but we were feeling the tender moment of our sexual interlude as I was thrusting inward and outward inside of Reiko's body. I was all over her like an animal as I couldn't get enough of her so readily. She was welcoming towards me as she felt me give her more pleasure with a wild passion that filled me to the core.

I was like an animal on top of her as the raw pleasure within us blended in with the raw power that I had within me. I was in tune with her as I felt my heart thudding sharply beneath my ribcage. I felt a lot of passion being injected into me as I couldn't get enough of Reiko so readily. By the time we were reaching the pinnacle of our orgasm, I still kept going until I felt Reiko gushing with excitement during such comfort from me. When we were on the verge of our climax, we were still going as we felt an aura lighting up the entire room, I was giving Reiko my all as I was on fire with what I had in me. I was her husband after all as I finally made her climax in which we were both tired from such energy we had the moment the aura went away. I was exhausted when I pulled out of Reiko and removed the spent condom into the wastebasket. When I laid beside her, I noticed her breasts become a little larger as my oral stimulation made her produce more milk to feed the twins. I didn't mind her presence as I was fully sated with what I did with her in the privacy of our own bedroom.

"I've never felt more alive until now," said Reiko as she smiled warmly.

"It seems that our lovemaking was a catalyst into what we did so far," I said as I was gently holding her hand. "Whatever we did was more than enough to unleash our sexual energies that can rival a full moon."

"We never went overboard with our sexual antics until now, but I really enjoyed what you accomplished. As for what you did, it made my breasts produce more milk to keep the twins happy without any worry at all."

"Then may your breasts yield enough milk to feed the future we make..."

"It'll be a while before we give Aora and Ghimru a sibling to play with, but for now, we're happy here in this castle and that's all it counts."

"Oh, Reiko..." I see her inch closer to me as I stroked her long hair. "I love you so much..."

...And I really meant it. I loved being with her as I didn't want to lose sight of what I had with her. She was my wife as I noticed her falling asleep while hearing the sound of my heartbeat. We were together for this night, but we also had to deal with the responsibilities of family and work all in one fell swoop, for they were the most important things that I had so far.

"Truth be told, we really are a bunch of savage beasts after all," I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

Reuben was hard at work tending to Nerinya as she was sleeping in her little bed next to the bed that Paninya slept in. Even though they were in a different room, it was clean as the other one was in need of having the mattress and sheet cleaned after Paninya gave birth earlier. It wasn't long until Reuben noticed Nerinya fidgeting in her little bed as she started crying due to her hunger for a late night snack in the form of milk from Paninya's breasts. When he gently picked her up, he looked at her as she was newly dressed in a pink sleeper and hat complete with mittens on her tiny hands.

"I see that you've quieted down, but I also know that you're hungry after all," he said as he placed Nerinya in Paninya's arms. "She's very beautiful for a Rendilelf."

"She looks like you," she said as she exposed her breast. "She's also got the Winchester genes in her, I can tell you that." She feels Nerinya latch onto her nipple as she sucks away. "You have a very healthy appetite, but I have a feeling that you would become a member of the Medical Corps like me and your father."

"Nerinya will always be precious to us because she is our legacy just like Sam and Reiko have Aora and Ghimru with them."

"There's also Dean and Magda's daughters that were born on June 1st. I also have a feeling that we could end up going up against the Elect while our legacies are alone without us by their side."

"I've been thinking the same thing now." Reuben stares directly at Nerinya as he had his paternal instincts kicking in. "She is a very beautiful baby, Paninya, and I am more than blessed to see her out into the world more than anything."

"It's also a miracle that Sam and the others stepped in to help out or else this little bundle of joy would've never came forth right now." She makes Nerinya let go of her nipple as she began to burp her. "It's also a godsend that she's out, so we wouldn't have to worry too much."

With Nerinya burped, she let out a contented belch as Paninya gave her back to Reuben, who couldn't get enough of her so readily. When he sat down in a rocking chair, he began to look at his daughter as she was the most adorable creature that came along here on this planet. With the sight of her dressed up in her pink sleeper and cap, she was elegant for a Rendilelf that had been born into this world so far. It was a return visit and new beginnings as new life and discovery trumped all forms of sadness in which they could never be replaced, even if it meant by safeguarding everything from such dangers ahead...

* * *

Shigeru was up in his room as he was staring at the stars that were shining in the night sky. After having a nice dinner, complete with a clean shower for tonight, he was relishing the moment when he was grateful that he offered up his support to help me and Dirk deliver Nerinya into the world. With a smile on his face, he was glad that he had his work cut out for him as he couldn't wait to get with Futaba the moment she came out of the bath. By the time she entered into the room, she was dressed in a nightgown as she sat down beside him. In due time, he saw her short hair grow to her shoulders as she looked stunning to him, for she was his wife after all.

"Hey, birthday boy, you're looking gleeful," she said.

"Yeah, after helping out into delivering Reuben and Paninya's baby, it kind of feels like that we've missed something," said Shigeru.

"What _did_ we miss?"

"We miss the intentions of creating new life, even when it came to us getting ready to retake the Kingdom by the River in the end after we put the Elect and the Children of Azazel on ice. It's the least we can all do when it comes to those asshats causing trouble."

"Perhaps we can do that as well, but I have a feeling that my cousins are still running things after being in exile for three years. Time flies, but if we hadn't been married at the last minute by your unique brother-in-law, we wouldn't be together by now."

"Now, you tell me..."

Shigeru was stroking Futaba's raven hair on her head as he enjoyed the feel of it so readily. He was seeing her in all her glory as he wanted her all to himself for the night. The sight of the stars in the sky was more than enough to keep him sated with Futaba as he took off her nightgown and revealed the nakedness she had from within. The very sight of her made him go wild for her as he kissed her lips while touching at her soft breasts. He was all over her as he took off his robe and revealed the nakedness that he had on him. He wanted her as he gently set her down on the futon and began to stroke the soft flesh between her legs.

Her body was accepting him after the wait of many months using protection, but this time, they were more than likely to be doing what was meant to be their duty into preserving the Mitani genetics in tow. He was more than ready to take her as he felt his member hardining up to such a roaring passion within. When he spread her legs wide open, he was ready to dive right in as he entered deep inside of her. Futaba was welcoming him as he wasn't wearing any protection at all due to what is known to be the timing of what he could pull off. He was holding onto her legs as he was thrusting inward and outward within her in which she was moaning with such desire. The passion engulfed them as they were all over each other due to what sexual energy they could pull off in the future.

Shigeru was giving his all as he was still giving Futaba more passion than normal while he was on top of her while clasping at her hands. The excitement of their interlude was simply giving them an edge as they couldn't get enough of one another after their first time in a hotel room on Earendil. They were most likely to be saddled with a future home in mind as the battle to topple the unholy alliance, along with Futaba's infamous twin cousins, was not yet over. In a strange notion, Shigeru was all over Futaba as he continued to give her more pleasure that was about to result into something more unusual in mind. He was on the cusp of creating new life as he was on his way to enduring a climax with Futaba altogether. By the time they were tired out, Shigeru released his livelihood in gobs into Futaba's body as he was fully sated with her. By the time he pulled out of her, he was glad to have her with him after three years of being apart with one another, for they had to get it together in order to maintain their part into the Order of Letters so far.

"I never expected you to pull off a creampie move, but you did it," said Futaba as she was exhausted.

"I bet that Sam must've got all this energy when he got it on with Sis," answered Shigeru.

"Your cock was a lot harder than normal, but something else propelled you to go whole hog without the sausage casing."

"Futaba, if we end up getting what we have after this, I wanna thumb it into the faces of your cousins who did nothing but sell you off before I could collect you three years ago. Speaking of your home, there's also Midoriko Temple there."

"Midoriko Temple? That place hasn't been visited since Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama took over the Kingdom by the River."

"From what I heard from Reuben, the Kingdom by the River might not be the same when we left it due to the gambling dens, brothels, and widespread corruption that's been rampant since we were separated at that time. It's a bitch, but we're gonna have to deal with the crap that is meant to be thrown at us one way or the other."

"All I'm hoping for is that we do our part into supporting the Destiny of Worlds after what was seen in front of the masses."

"And if we get a chance to have what we've been seeing here, I hope that Sam would give him or her his blessing when we overthrow Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama and take back the Kingdom by the River and bring it to the right direction by putting the corruptors out of business. It's the least we can all do after we deal with those Elect asshats who are allied with the Children of Azazel of all people."

"And I'll rule as Princess of the Kingdom by the River again in order to maintain everything that we have at our disposal. It's awkward that we have been apart and together in the three years of separation, but we're not gonna let any form of evil, whether it is both out of the ordinary or corrupt, cause any more problems in what's been going on here on Alecrast."

"And I'll celebrate to _that_."

Shigeru smiled at that notion as he was most likely to be fighting the good fight against those who have stooped to new lows in which he wanted to help restore the Kingdom by the River after putting a damper on the unholy alliance the moment it makes its next move. It was the least he can do form now, for he wanted in on kicking ass and taking names in such a fight against what was going on so far...

* * *

_WAAAAHHHH!_

I was up and about the next morning after getting myself cleaned up for the day in which I was dressed up for it. When I got towards the nursery, I heard Ghimru crying as he was constantly fidgeting in his crib. For someone like my fair-haired son to cry like that, I had a feeling that he was most likely to be stuck with an upset stomach, but I was wrong about that when I picked him up and held him in my arms. When I did that, he was still crying as he wanted something more than just a feeding, cuddling, and diaper change. It wasn't long until I had to change tactics into making my son happy as I took him out of the nursery and went towards my office. I remembered the violin that was in there as I saw it there intact without any problems. It was the most of my opportunities so far as I gently set Ghimru down in the rocking chair and got out the oblong box that had the violin in it. When I opened it up, I got the violin out as I was ready to play a tune for my crying fair-haired son.

When I began to play it, I noticed Ghimru stop crying as he was staring at me for some reason. He wasn't fretting as much when I looked at him all content due to what I was doing so far. I continued to play the violin as I noticed my son become happy for some strange reason. He was seeing me play the violin in order to quell his crying as I also sensed someone else coming into my office. When I turned around, I saw Carly standing there as she was wanting me to play a little more from my violin, for she was someone who needed to be soothed after suffering from the trauma of tragedy that hit her hometown nearly three months ago.

"Mister, can you play a little more?" she asked me.

"I see that you like my music," I said.

"The baby liked it okay."

"That baby is my son and he's the second one born after his twin brother, Aora."

"Miss Reiko was busy giving him a bath in one of the bathrooms earlier. As for Miss Magda, she's been watching over those babies that were in the nursery earlier."

"Magda's a new mother and very soon, the father of the babies will be there soon to join us here."

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"He's my brother and the one from the Medical Corps who stuck around is my half-brother. In other words, we have the same father, but different mothers and genetics. Look at the baby that has been quelled by the violin's sweet music. He's a Half-Elf, but he's also got mine and Reiko's blood in his veins."

"So, you and Miss Reiko's blood is different?"

"Sam," said Dirk as he sprinted into my office. "You need to get there to the infirmary wing."

"What's going on?"

"Reuben's complaining about the baby crying even after it's been fed and diapered. He's reaching the end of his rope here, but he doesn't know what to do."

"Just hold on..."

I put the violin and bow away into the oblong box as I took it with me with Ghimru in tow. When I left with what I had on my person, I noticed Dirk and Carly followed me out of my office. By the time we got to the infirmary wing, we noticed Nerinya crying in her little bed as Reuben was trying to soothe her as much as he can, even if it meant by having him reaching the end of his rope. When I set Ghimru down in a spare crib, I went towards Nerinya as she couldn't stop crying even after she was fed and changed. I also noticed that she was in need of soothing as I was on hand into bringing my violin, but would Reuben approve of it?

"I've tried and diagnosed everything and her behavior can't hold water," he said as he was more than desperate to quell his daughter's crying. "She's been like this since she woke up, but I can't put my finger around it."

"It seems that she needs more than just the simple feeding, cuddling, caring, and diaper change," I said. "After being in a sterile environment, someone like Nerinya should have sounds that keep her happy."

"Nerinya's not going into a place that is unsanitary, Sam. The infirmary wing is the only place with a sterile environment and I can't let her out of my sight just yet."

"How's Paninya doing?"

"She's resting in one of the rooms, but she's been exhausted after giving birth to Nerinya yesterday."

"Have you tried any music in here?" asked Dirk.

"No, and I'm not going to, either. All people who came from the cradle and inch towards the grave need a quiet environment to keep them sane."

"Um, Mr. Garbage Man, your baby won't stop crying," said Carly.

I had an idea as I opened up the oblong box in my hands as I got out my violin and began to play it without Reuben saying another word. With the sweet sound of the music filling the room, he noticed that Nerinya wasn't crying too much as she was starting to get a little tired from the music I played from my violin. It was a godsend that I stepped in as I played gracefully until I stopped in which I noticed Nerinya falling asleep after all that crying. Even Reuben was floored to see me play the violin as he found it to be something that soothed those who were restless from such stress and toil.

"I see now that you are unique, Sam," he said as he gathered up Nerinya and put her into her little bed. "It's strange that I've been against your methods of things so periodically that I failed to notice what you did until now."

"I'm not unique, Reuben," I said. "I'm just a simple Man of Letters."

"You're wrong," said Dirk. "You're not just a simple Man of Letters, Sam. You're someone that we all depend upon just to give insight into what we do so far. Hell, you even took out that Severin guy who tried to do away with Reiko and Dean a few months back. It's bizarre to say this, but you got a talent into everything that is intended to be tapped into, no matter what the danger. Sure, it takes a little coaxing and a few punches to get you into your surroundings about the talents you have, but I know that you're made for more than just being into the Order of Letters so far."

"I may be a member of the Order, but there's so much to do in which I can't abandon my responsibilities to everyone here on Alecrast in this crucial time."

"You have all that raw power at your disposal in which you need to focus it on the happier moments like what you demonstrated in Chekiang when it was hit with a drought that lasted for seven hundred years. You brought the rain there in which the people needed it the most and you even healed that boy in the hospital in which he was cured from Ashikuro Syndrome not too long ago."

_WAAAAHHHH!_

I heard Ghimru crying once again as I put the violin down and picked him up from the spare crib. On a whim, I noticed that he was wet as I decided to get out a diaper from the cupboard above the sink to change him into. When I took off the diaper, I noticed that Ghimru wasn't crying after all as I was doing my best into cleaning his bottom and surrounding areas so delicately with some baby wipes that were at my disposal. By the time I was finished, I threw away the diaper and wipe into the wastebasket as I put the fresh one on Ghimru's bottom in which he was happy that he wasn't wet for the time being.

"You just couldn't wait to get changed, didn't you?" I said as I noticed Ghimru laughing for the first time. "I bet that your brother's getting changed like you."

"Mister, does the baby laugh like that?" asked Carly.

"He's almost five months old anyway, but he's also a grabber, so I suggest that you watch out for your hair."

"Does he pull at it?"

"Yes, but Aora isn't a hair puller like his brother."

"Sammy..."

I heard Reiko's voice coming from outside as I noticed her holding Aora in her arms. When I noticed him crying in his mother's arms, I decided to take up the violin again as I set Ghimru in the crib briefly. By the time I picked it up again, I began to play it as the sweet sound was more than enough to soothe anyone that had been through such stress so far. The sound of it was a beautiful one as we all noticed the babies stare at me due to what I was playing so far. Even Reiko was impressed into what I pulled off as I played the violin with such gusto to bring an audience to listen in on. I tamed and soothed the savage beasts, for they were the ones who were in need of music after all in such toil in the long run...

* * *

Shigeru was awake and dressed as he was ready to take on the day after getting a shower in earlier. When he was in his room, he noticed Futaba all dressed as he noticed her dressed in a grey _yukata_ with her hair put up that featured the hairpin she wore in it. They were ready to start the day until they heard the sound of someone coming into the window. Turning around, they saw Castiel all injured and bloodied as he was in dire need of medical attention after what he was dealing with, for this isn't the first time and the last that he had to deal with the unholy alliance so far.

"You look as if you ran into a pull-cart with explosives," said Shigeru.

"I had worse," said Castiel as he stooped to his knees.

"You're Castiel, aren't you?" said Futaba. "From the look of it, you've been through a lot since you decided to fight the good fight."

"I need to speak to Sam."

"I hate to say it, but he's busy right now helping out with the new arrival," said Shigeru.

"I ran into some trouble while on pursuit of Eshkalon, only to face three of the Children of Azazel who are protecting him."

"That's a bummer..."

"When they tried to finish me off, I heard the sound of singing driving them away at the last minute, but I have to speak to Sam about Eshkalon's whereabouts."

"Hold on," said Futaba. "We'll get you cleaned up, but you're also gonna have to heal after what you've been through."

Castiel was a mess as he was at the mercy of Shigeru and Futaba. Still, he was an angel, but he had to save his strength in order to go up against his former subordinate without the backup of the Children of Azazel on the sidelines. It was hell, but the matter with the unholy alliance needed to be dealt with before it gets out of hand, no matter what the danger it took...

**To be continued...**


	22. Eshkalon's Last Stand

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 22: Eshkalon's Last Stand**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Eshkalon was hiding out in an abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts as it was basically a place where vampire nests once took up residence over the centuries. After getting some backup in the form of his allies from the Children of Azazel, he was more than ready to face off against Castiel again without the attention of what he witnessed yesterday. In due time, he would go up against his former commander, but now wasn't the time when he went towards the window. To his irritation, he saw a nest of vampires approaching the door as they were coming back with spoils and fresh blood that was in a cooler. He hated dealing with those that were born from Eve's womb so much as he wanted to get rid of them one step at a time. It was at that moment that he hid in a secret compartment as he heard footsteps coming from downstairs.

When he peeked through the door, he saw the vampires coming back from their fresh kill and spoils as they were ready to live it up by partying all the live long. Eshkalon heard the sound of music blaring from a stereo as he heard Jimi Hendrix's "Purple Haze" blaring all over the farmhouse. He was never a fan of such music like that as he was most likely to be crashing the party that the vampires were throwing. In due time, he would strike at the right moment as he saw two of the vampire nest coming towards where he was at. When he hid in the closet, he saw the two vampires come in here as they were all drunk with booze and blood in which they were ready to make out to one another in this abandoned farmhouse, for they would meet something terrible in mind.

"You simply got it made," said the male vampire as he was stroking his crotch in which he was ready to do it with the one who was with him. "Them refugees from Buckner Grove didn't see it comin' the moment we exsanguinated some of 'em."

"We got their blood, their booze, and other spoils, baby," said the female vampire as she was laying on the bed. "All we need is a little Hendrix and we'll be swingin' before those hunters pick up our trail."

"Let's just say that we've earned this so we can show the rest of the nests in this planetary system who's boss once and for all."

"Well, are we gonna do it..." the female lifts up her skirt as she removes her panties. "...or are we gonna stall?"

"I'm willing to do it, baby. All I need to do is to stroke my cock."

Both vampires in the room were ready to make out until Eshkalon emerged out of the closet and was ready to strike at any time. The two vampires that were about to make out saw his sickly appearance as they were appalled by it until he decided to kill them one at a time. First, he went towards the male vampire as he touched his head in which it caused his eyes to be burned out and his brain frying from the inside. The female vampire saw her lover dead on the ground as she was ready to strike when her retractable teeth came out from her mouth to feed on the intruder. Just as she was about to attack Eshkalon, he struck back as he killed her by touching her head in which she was killed the same way as her lover. In due time, he was ready to strike at the other vampires as he came out of the room to see the rest of the nest standing in front of him with their retractable teeth getting ready to feed on sight. He was ready to attack, for he would also stop at nothing to find and eliminate Castiel on the spot soon enough...

* * *

Castiel was in one of the guest rooms after getting a bath earlier in which he was cleaned while wearing a white kimono. He was recovering from yesterday's skirmish against the unholy alliance as he was laying in a futon, complete with a wet washcloth on his forehead. Just as he was about to get up, he heard the door open as he heard footsteps approaching. Sitting up, he noticed me come in here as I had a tray of rice balls and green tea in which I set them down next to the futon he was in. Even though he was an angel and can recover quicker, his latest attack against the unholy alliance nearly drained him as he needed to rest up before going back out on the field once again.

"I take it that you've been busy, haven't you?" I said.

"I was busy tracking Eshkalon until I was ambushed by the Children of Azazel," answered Castiel.

"You hit a complete snag, I take it."

"One of them eats things in which he is named Gula, who represents the sin of gluttony. As for the other two who stepped in, they're the leaders of the Children of Azazel in which they are known for their nasty deeds so far."

"Azaros and Azalene... You told me about them the moment I was put in the hospital area of the Order's main headquarters last year. It seems that they nearly did you in until they fled."

"Sam..., have you heard of the Draaza?"

"I've seen one while Reiko and I were in Trainfell at the time in which he is working at Bunta's ramen shop, but I never seen the rest of his kind before."

"The Draaza are known for their powerful singing in which they drove my attackers away the moment they were on the beach in Tanzaku. They are also a race of humanoids without a home of their own in which they are scattered all over the Ashizoka System."

"You're lucky that you dodged a bullet, Cass, but you need to heal after what you've been through. As for the wayward Draaza, I am more than thankful that they saved you from the wrath of the Children of Azazel at the last minute. If they didn't, you would be toast right now."

Castiel sat up as he felt like eating in which he saw the rice balls on the tray next to him. When he took a bite out of one, he found it to be a taste beyond molecules as he was tasting Reiko's cooking for the first time in which he was thankful that he got some to satisfy what he had in him, even if it meant by not having to empty his waste due to his status as an angel. He was grateful that he was here in this castle recovering as he vowed to catch up to Eshkalon once again, for he had a score to settle with his former subordinate...

* * *

Reiko was busy making rice balls for lunch as she had Magda help her in the kitchen. Both of them were hard at work as they were also most likely to be tending to their children soon enough after all that cooking. In such a delicate time, they were making plenty of rice balls in which it was more than enough to keep all of us happy with them as they were putting the finishing touches on them. By the time they finished up with them, they were ready to bring them out to the rest of us as they had their work cut out for them, for they were simply more than just cooks in the kitchen.

"It's bizarre that there is so many to feed here in this castle," said Magda.

"I'm hoping that Brother is alright when he gets here," said Reiko.

"Dean's no slouch into kicking ass and taking names, but when he gets here, he's gonna wanna see the girls in all their poop-filled glory."

"Oh, dear..."

Without warning, Reiko and Magda heard the sound of wolves howling from outside as they went out of the kitchen to see. By the time they were in the front of the main house, they saw Shotaro and Tenar arrive on their wolves as they dismounted them and were ready to see me at any moment. It was an unexpected move, but it had to be seen, regardless of the matter at hand as Reiko and Magda were there to hear what was going on so far.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Magda.

"There's been an incident on the outskirts," said Shotaro as he tethered Goldie to a post. "It was one hell of a mess in there the moment we saw what was in that old farmhouse."

"Did something happened, Shotaro?" asked Reiko.

"I'm hoping to speak to Sam on this matter, Reiko. Besides, hearing gruesome talk isn't befitting for a lady like you."

"I see..."

"Reiko," said Tenar as she tethered Shiro to a post next to Goldie. "I know that you want to hear more of what was going on, but you should let Sam hear it first so it won't upset you or Magda."

"What's going on here?" I asked as I came out of the front door.

"Speak of the Devil..., the savior's out in full force," said Shotaro.

I was no stranger to hearing about such gossip and information as I saw Shotaro and Tenar here for a reason. I also sensed that there was something wrong here as I had a feeling that there was danger looming for some reason, for I couldn't ignore it after what happened to Castiel yesterday. In due time, I had to hear what Shotaro and Tenar had to say as I ushered Reiko and Magda back in the house, for I wanted to talk to them in private outside.

"What seems to be the trouble?" I asked.

"This morning, Shotaro and I were on the trail of a nest of vampires that were attacking and killing some of the refugees that fled Severin's carnage," said Tenar. "By the time we got there, the nest was all killed except for the stereo playing Hendrix all the live long."

"I bet that the hunt was a waste after what you saw in there."

"It was more than that," said Shotaro. "The whole vampire nest we were tracking were completely wiped out in which all of them were killed by having their brains fried and their eyes melted out of them. From what we noticed, they were having a party until the crasher decided to kill everyone in the abandoned farmhouse they were hiding in."

"You're dealing with an angel and he's one of the Elect. Castiel knows of what's been going on, but the one he's pursuing was most likely the one who killed that entire nest in the farmhouse."

"There was a message on the wall painted in blood," said Tenar as she showed a photo of what went on in the farmhouse. "It's written in Enochian in which it's a warning not to go after the one who took out that vampire nest."

"I can translate it." I took the photo as I looked at the language carefully. "It says, 'Castiel, find me if you dare. You can't hide forever from the Elect or the Children of Azazel, for we will hunt you down.'"

"Looks like your angel friend made an enemy there. In other words, he's gonna have to watch his back. As for the one who killed that nest of vampires, he won't last long."

"Be careful out there." I notice Shotaro and Tenar untether their wolves as they were ready to get going. "The Elect are dangerous, so I suggest that you watch your backs."

"Stay sharp, Sam," said Shotaro. "Even though we're dealing with things out of the ordinary, but the Elect are no slouch."

I gave Shotaro and Tenar the thumbs-up as I watched them leave the castle. When Reiko and Magda came outside, they wanted to know what I told them as they didn't want to be left in the dark forever. Still, I was most likely to be telling them about the Elect's activities so far as there would soon be another fight between Castiel and Eshkalon in the long run.

"So, I bet that Shotaro and Tenar were here to tell you things based on insight again," said Magda.

"It was a private conversation in which Shotaro didn't want Reiko to hear," I said.

"I heard you guys talking about what happened the moment the Elect were noted, but we want the rest of the details."

"Not with Reiko hearing about-"

"Sammy," she told me. "I'm used to it now, so there's no need to worry. I know that Shotaro wants to do the right thing into keeping me from hearing such painful talk, but I wanna know what's been happening here."

"Alright..., I'll come clean on this one. Your brother and sister-in-law saw a nest of vampires that were killed in a farmhouse on the outskirts. What went on in there was gruesome in which they were killed with their eyes liquefied and their brains fried in their heads. It's shocking to hear, but one of the Elect was there in which he is still picking a fight with Castiel. Even though he was saved at the last minute, he's still hasn't made a full recovery yet after being caught in that ambush."

"I'm hoping that he gets better after what he went through..."

I was hoping the same thing as I couldn't let Castiel just fly the coop just yet. Still, I had a feeling that Eshkalon would end up goading the recovering angel into fighting him as there would soon be terrible and mortal danger looming in the distance. It would only be a matter of time that it could happen, but there would also be a time when I would end up stepping in the end to make sure that my closest family and friends wouldn't soon suffer from the yoke of the Elect and the Children of Azazel in the long run…

* * *

Eshkalon arrived at another abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts as he was making sure that no vampire nest would come here with their sinful wares and blood. In the long run, he despised all forms of creatures that spawned from Eve's womb as he didn't have time to deal with such nonsense right now. He was waiting for the right moment for Castiel to come at the right time as he was starting to become impatient with him. He wanted to square off against his former superior in combat without the assistance of the Children of Azazel on the sidelines as he was waiting for the right moment to strike down the angel he once served long ago. Just as he was about to leave the farmhouse, he noticed the presence of Asmodeus and Belphegor standing in front of him as they were on hand into protecting him at all costs.

"I didn't ask for _or_ need your help," he said as he was staring out the window.

"We're all friends here, Eshkalon," said Asmodeus as he was lighting up a cigarette. "You should at least thank your supporter and benefactor for believing in your group's cause."

"Having Esau agreeing with joining up with you isn't something that I'm used to."

"Well, it's too bad 'cause pretty boy's most likely to be answering the call to nail your ass if you're not careful," said Belphegor.

"I'm not afraid of death, nor am I afraid of losing my honor, either. All I'm hoping for is that I put Castiel's head on a spike so it can be put on display for onlookers to see."

"Oh, you will be, Eshkalon… You _will_ be," said a familiar face as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Uriel…, I had a feeling that you sent those clowns to guard me while I deal with Castiel."

"Those 'clowns' are here to aid you, so I suggest that you stow all your crap and listen for once."

"I don't need an audience to finish off my prey. All I want is to fight Castiel to the death and that is all, is that clear to you?"

"I'm not liking this," said Belphegor.

"Do what whatever floats your boat," said Asmodeus as he took a puff from his cigarette.

"You will regret your actions, Eshkalon," said Uriel. "Very soon, that mud monkey everyone's talking about will come to Castiel's aid and rescue him from certain death despite the actions of the Draaza two days ago. Take him out and do it to the death..."

It was at that moment that Uriel, Asmodeus, and Belphegor disappeared without a trace as Eshkalon was alone in the farmhouse. Still, he didn't want an audience to goad him on as he was vowing to put Castiel in his place once and for all. The Elect and the Children of Azazel were ready to strike, but there would soon be light coming to aid those who would challenge the unholy alliance at their own game ahead…

* * *

Castiel was still resting as he was most likely to be getting up from what he went through. Still, he had to face off against Eshkalon in a duel that would resort in death towards one of them. In due time, he would soon heed the call to go and deal with his former subordinate as he can't let him cause trouble in which it led to killing an entire vampire nest in one farmhouse. With what strength he had, he got up as he went towards the clothes that he wore in which they were cleaned and ready to go for him just in time to leave. Stripping off his white kimono, he got on his clothes as he put on his socks and boots in which he gathered up his sword and hip holster that were nestled against the wall. He was ready to go as he was most likely to be facing off against Eshkalon in a duel to the death. Just as he was about to leave, he saw the door open as he noticed Cynthia coming in there to check up on him, for she wasn't about to let him leave just yet.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said.

"I'm going towards the outskirts," answered Castiel. "I know that Eshkalon is hiding in one of the old farmhouses where vampire nests come and go to."

"You're not ready to take on the Elect after what you went through, but if you did that, then Sam would start coming after you."

"If Sam comes after me in which I notice a doublecross in the duel between me and Eshkalon, then let him come to save me if I fail to subdue my former subordinate."

"You're talking about Sam as if he's part of your family, aren't you?"

"I have learned about the concept of family during the Elder Days in which I can relate to the Winchesters of old, only to either bring joy or betray them for some odd reasons."

"In other words, family never ends in blood. It thrives on the support of what we have, so there's no need to worry."

"I shall return, for I will focus on what I have for now..."

And so, Castiel disappeared without a trace as Cynthia had a feeling that there would be trouble looming on the horizon. Still, there was a feeling of dread in the form of what was yet to come as there would also be consequences of what actions were performed. It was the worst of what was about to occur as there was a duel to the death that was about to commence, even if it meant by Castiel facing off against Eshkalon in a fight that was considered to be fair enough to settle the score...

* * *

I went towards my office as I sat down at my desk. With the picture of the Enochian writing in my hands, I was aware of what was going on as I had a feeling that Castiel would fly the coop and take on one of his former subordinates in a duel to the death. In due time, I was concerned about what would happen to Castiel as I wanted to get out there and look for him in the outskirts. It was the least I could do as I was most likely to be coming to his aid soon enough. Just as I was about to do so, I had a feeling that interfering in a duel would be the blatant dishonor on those who were willing to see it through as the duel between Castiel and Eshkalon was considered to be an honorable one in the least. In other words, I had to leave it to Castiel to fight his former subordinate until I heard the sounds of singing coming from the backyard.

When I left my office, I went outside and noticed a group of Draaza as they were singing in droves with their powerful voices. The sound of them was more than just a beckoning call as I heard them sing very strongly in this hour of need, for I would soon answer the call to find and retrieve my wayward angel friend if he ended up being doublecrossed by Eshkalon directly. The singing of the Draaza group was more than enough to make me realize that Castiel would soon be in danger if the duel didn't rule in his favor momentarily.

"Castiel is in danger," said one of the Draaza. "You must go to the farmhouse near the stream to get to him or else he would soon suffer the wrath of the unholy alliance."

I saw them leave without a trace as I was most likely to be going forth to find Castiel indefinitely without delay. I couldn't let him take the heat for getting involved into battling Eshkalon without having him killed first as I couldn't let him suffer from what was yet to come if I didn't do anything about it. When I went back into the main house, I gathered my weapons as I was ready to find my wayward angel friend. When I was walking towards the main gates, I heard footsteps coming my way as I saw Reiko standing right behind me. She was concerned about what was going on as she was even worried about me as well. I didn't blame her as she was feeling the worst that would happen if not dealt with right away. It was also at that moment when Shigeru and Futaba were coming towards me as they were also concerned about this turn of events as well. In this moment of all moments, I was ready to get going as I couldn't let Castiel get killed in a somewhat dishonorable duel looming.

"You're going out there early," said Futaba.

"I know, but something isn't right at this moment," I said.

"I heard that Cass flew the coop," said Shigeru. "I had a feeling that he would be goaded by that asshat in question sooner or later."

"Eshkalon is in the outskirts and he's planning on duelling with Castiel, but I don't like this one bit."

"You're not the only one, Sam. From what I know is that this Eshkalon guy was also one of the foes that did away with seventeen Kai officers from the base in the Le Guin Mountains a few weeks ago. Also, the bastard is known for his scare tactics the moment he attempted to force you to renounce your hidden talents if he didn't get his way."

"He will also stop at nothing to get at Castiel if no action is started."

"Sammy...," said Reiko as she inched closer to me. "Please, be careful out there..."

"I _will_ be..."

"This Castiel guy may be trouble, but he's family just like the rest of us," said Futaba. "Yes, the guy has a lot of things on his mind, but we can't let him go off without a support system swooping in to save him. We can't let him get killed like that since news of the Elect are running rampant here on Alecrast."

"And I will find him... All I need is faith..."

And so, I set out of the castle as I was ready to go and retrieve Castiel without further delay. I couldn't let him fall under the unholy alliance, no matter what danger is thrown my way. It was the least I can do for now, for I couldn't let my wayward friend fall victim to such danger he's about to step into...

* * *

Castiel stopped at the farmhouse by the stream as he was most likely to be facing off against Eshkalon in this battle to the death. When he went inside, he saw his former subordinate all ready to go in this one-on-one battle to see a winner come out of this. Even though he once tried to fight Eshkalon back in Tanzaku, he was ready to see to this duel in which he drew out his sword in order to strike first in this winner take all challenge.

"I see that you came at last to fight me to the death, Castiel," said Eshkalon as he drew out his own sword. "It's ironic that you of all people came at a perfect time without any interference."

"I'm hoping that there _won't_ be any interference," he answered. "The last time we fought, you weren't there, only to have some of the Children of Azazel attacking without warning. What makes you so sure that your allies would come here and interfere?"

"I told them to back off until I finish gutting you like a fish. It'll be the best thing that ever happened to you the moment you're dead."

"If you want to duel, then let's finish this before I get bored with all your talk."

"Oh, I will do both, Castiel, for you are nothing more than a thorn in my side the moment you sided with our Father instead of our brother, Lucifer!"

_CLANG! SLASH!_

The first few blows were commenced as usual as both Castiel and Eshkalon were fighting in the farmhouse with their swords in their hands. It was a duel that was promised the moment the Elect were out of their prison nearly two months ago as the battle between both commander and former subordinate was already getting into a rough patch. Both angels were fighting in the farmhouse as the structure was starting to show its age the moment parts of it were beginning to fall apart. With the fight still going on, there was debris coming down in the form of stucco and wood shards as both Castiel and Eshkalon were exchanging blows to one another in this winner take all duel to the death.

"You're slipping, Eshkalon," said Castiel. "The last time we fought, you knocked the sword out of my hands and was ready to finish me off. This time, your actions are sluggish due to what you went up against in your last hiding place here in the outskirts."

"I made short work of those who sprang from Eve's womb the moment they tried to attack me, so I killed them one by one in order to bring their souls towards Purgatory."

"You may have gained such strength into attacking people, but I see your flaw so clearly the moment you let yourself flee the moment you did away with that vampire nest in the other farmhouse."

"And what about _you_, Castiel? You had a reprieve from those meddling Draaza who cruise all over the universe since their home was destroyed eons ago. I bet that your new allies are banking on seeing you take me out since the lantern in Skyward Temple was lit."

"Let's just finish this once and for all. I don't have time to dawdle."

And so, Castiel and Eshkalon resumed their duel as they continued to trade blows with one another while clashing their swords in this duel to the death. This was a one-on-one battle that was about to be decided as there would soon be a winner in all of this. With every move, Eshkalon was losing focus as he was feeling the pinch of his strength being waned after destroying an entire vampire nest earlier. In such a gruesome style, Castiel got the upper hand as he slashed Eshkalon with his sword in which he caused a wound in his side. He even noticed that his former subordinate wasn't healing as the strength that he had was fading away, which gave him an advantage in this fight. He wanted to end it so badly. He wanted to put his former subordinate in his place. When he was about to deliver the final blow to him, he heard a gunshot coming from one of the dilapidated rooms in which a bullet hit him in the shoulder that caused him to drop his sword. When he turned around, he noticed Asmodeus with his gun as he was ready to shoot him where he stood.

"I just had to pop a cap in your angelic ass, Castiel," he said as he smirked.

"Asmodeus..., who represents lust," he said as he was wincing in pain. "It is a mere dishonor and disgrace to interfere with a duel between warriors."

"Don't get the wrong idea, Ass-tiel! You're nothing but a threat to both sides during your involvement with the Winchesters of old during the Elder Days."

"I thought I told you to back off!" cried Eshkalon as he was disappointed into Asmodeus' actions earlier. "You were supposed to back away while I dealt with this pissworm!"

"And get an earful from Uriel? Not a chance!"

Uriel... That name rang in Castiel's mind since he remembered his involvement into jump starting the Apocalypse back in the Elder Days. He had a feeling that the newly revived archangel would soon meddle in things again as the balance in the unholy alliance was about to get uglier. He never wanted to hear Uriel's name again, but there was trouble coming as he wanted to put a stop to it as soon as possible.

"So, Uriel sent one of the Children of Azazel to step in whenever you were kicked to the ground, didn't he?" he said as he was wincing in pain. "This isn't the first time that he would go to great lengths into consulting with demons and it won't be the last, either."

"Leave now, Asmodeus," said Eshkalon as he was getting testy. "This is a fight between me and Castiel!"

"No can do, Eshkalon," he said as he was ready to fire another bullet from his gun. "You heard what Uriel told you earlier when you would regret your actions that way."

"I don't need a yellow-eyed freak like you to badger me this way! All I want is to finish off Castiel, not become some invalid to an archangel!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but..." Asmodeus approaches Castiel as he shoots him again in the leg with his gun. "...if you want something done right...," He kicks Castiel in the stomach as he is sent reeling and flying against the wall. "...then I suggest that you get your support system in order!"

"It is merely a sheer form of dishonor to interfere in a duel," said Castiel as he was reeling from his injuries. "In due time, you will meet a form of death, but it won't be in this farmhouse of all places."

Asmodeus cackled with glee as he was ready to finish off Castiel for Eshkalon. In such a fit of rage, the renegade angel was furious at the yellow-eyed demon for his interference as he wanted to do away with him so readily in this interrupted duel to the death against his former commander. He was itching to get rid of the audience and his adversary as he was walking towards his former commander and was ready to kill him off with his sword in his hands. He had won, but he didn't want the help from the ones who were allied with him at the behest of Uriel so far. Without further hesitation, he used a demonic sigil to banish Asmodeus directly as he wanted to go up against Castiel once again. With his sword raised, he was ready to deliver the final blow until he heard the sound of footsteps coming forward.

Turning around and lowering his sword, he noticed me standing behind him as I was surrounded by the raw power that was surging all over me. He was terrified as he was now scared of what I was doing in which I wanted to make sure that Castiel was alright for sure. He now viewed me as more than just a threat as he was cowering in fear in which he once used such tactics to force me to renounce my hidden talents I had within me a few days ago. In a flash of insight, he wasn't about to run out of tricks just yet as he was ready to strike me, only to have me break his sword into pieces. The fear within Eshkalon was rising as he wanted to flee, only to have all the exits blocked in this dilapidated farmhouse that was ready to collapse at any time.

"What the hell are you, exactly?!" he cried as he felt the shards from his sword pierce his body that caused him to yell out in pain. "You were supposed to renounce your talents after witnessing your brother being sliced by Irineya a few days ago!"

"You never played fair in this duel, Eshkalon," I said sternly as my hair turned silver once again. "I saw that the moment the Draaza informed me that there would be trouble here."

"Those meddling Draaza! They notified you about Castiel's whereabouts, didn't you?!" Blood seeped from Eshkalon's mouth and open wounds as he was bleeding out. "I bet that they never told you about your purpose as part of a legacy that was never penned by the likes of Carver Edlund or Nathan Hofstra. If you wanna ask more about why you and that Elf were meant to be due to your status as the Destiny of Worlds, then tell them yourself!"

"Cut the crap! I know about why Castiel was goaded into duelling with you and I found that you were aided by two of the Children of Azazel on the sly. I also noticed that you were weakened the moment you decimated that vampire nest in the other farmhouse."

"The 'aborted fetuses' from Eve's womb had it coming the moment they showed their fangs during their petty little party. They had to go, Sam! They had to be erased so that no other trace from Eve herself would come and hide in one of those derelicts on the outskirts. Also, there was an archangel who told me about you, Sam Winchester! He even called you a mud monkey just to spite you!" More blood continued to seep from Eshkalon's wounds as he was about to run out of strength. "As for me, I can live without honor while seeing to get the job done. In due time, even though the lanterns were lit and the tasks were performed, you'll never defeat the Elect or their supporters because of the fact that we are stronger in our status as angels who would twist things to our advantage!"

"I had enough of your talk!"

"Long live the Elect!"

I used my powers to finish off Eshkalon as he was burning on the inside. He was finally done for as he was being eliminated in such a shameful and gruesome way imaginable. With my raw power at full, I used it to blow up the renegade angel as he fell into many pieces in which the whole room of the farmhouse was covered in blood. It was over as I reverted back to normal in which I spotted Castiel all injured from the duel that went sour. He was a mess as I used my telekinesis to remove the bullets from his shoulder and leg. He was in bad shape as I had to get him out of here before any more trouble got out of hand.

"I take it that you saved me again," he said as I helped him up to his feet.

"There was interference here, but at least I came to your rescue," I said.

"The duel I had against Eshkalon was a failure..., only to have Asmodeus come here and shoot at me at the last minute.

"You're lucky for an angel to take such damage, but I'm gonna have to take you home right away."

"Sam..., you're doing this because I'm considered to be family to you..."

"Save your breath. We have to get going before our enemies detect us."

Without saying another word, Castiel sheathed his sword as he allowed me to piggyback him out of the collapsing farmhouse. When we got out of there, we turned around and saw the house collapse even further as the structure imploded on the inside. Even though we left the danger, we were ready to go home until we were spotted by Darbus of all people. The sight of him reminded me of Sawney Masbath as I sensed him to be a much bigger problem than the one who was taken to Belbe Citadel on Gehenna a few months back. Even Castiel was aware of the man who had immunity from his crimes as there would soon be further problems on the horizon.

"Sam Winchester in the flesh..., we finally meet at last," he said as he smirked an evil smile.

"You're Darbus Toller, aren't you?" I said suspiciously as I set Castiel down.

"I take it that you came in to save the damsel... or perhaps the _angel_ in distress. Perhaps it's time that we need to talk man to man."

"You're a dangerous man, Darbus Toller. From what I heard from Reina, you have an obsession for restoring the human population here on Alecrast against the wishes of the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army as well."

"From what I gathered, you took an Elf to wife and sired two Half-Elf sons which is considered a crime against the human race."

"I respect _all_ races, not just humans, Darbus. Even though you consider me to be a traitor to humanity, I have did more good than bad during my tenure in the Order of Letters."

"As I recall, you abandoned your calling the moment you left the fort on Gehenna in which there were Wendigo coming forth to eat two hundred people last year. It's a cross that you bear, but as for me, I have my support for the Elect to bend the human race to their will on this planet. In due time, I will have my own Master Race to populate this planet in which they will be the purest of all with blond hair and blue eyes."

"You are committing the worst unethical crime against all races that are mixed in with the humans here, Darbus," said Castiel defensively. "As for that incident with the Wendigo attack, it wasn't Sam's fault from the get-go. A year ago, Sylvanus Thrippe banished him for reading into the lost art from the Elder Days in which it triggered the Wendigo attack in the first place, only to be caused by the presence of demons. Still, you are the worst man in Alecrast by pining for purity in the human race here, only to resort to such lows as perfecting a race that is similar to what was made in the eyes of the Third Reich in the Elder Days. Also, your support for the Elect is doing this planet more harm than good when it comes to them causing misery in the form of what my Father went up against when they sided with Lucifer. Are you willing to go that far into plunging this planet into darkness so readily?"

"I'll be watching you, Sam Winchester, for you will never hear the last of me the moment you try to face me in the Order's main headquarters. Still, you faced off with a member of the Elect in which he lost his life after pulling some dirty tricks to eliminate Castiel, only to result into having him being killed by your hands."

"Not today, asshat!" said a familiar face as he appeared with some of his fellow clan members on wolves. "If you pick a fight with Sam, then you're picking a fight with some of us who stand with him!"

It was Haakon and some of his clan members as they were facing Darbus, who was standing with a sinister smile on his face. Even I was now aware of the true colors that this fancy man who pines for the Elect as I felt fearful for the lives of the people around me, for they mattered the most, even though most of them weren't human here on Alecrast. Stil, I had to stay strong in the eyes of danger as I couldn't let myself fall victim to Darbus' verbal attacks, no matter what was thrown at me.

"So, here's a bunch of Jewish Orcs just to defend the one that is chosen by Destiny," he said as he didn't budge. "It's kind of ironic that the Thrunvar Clan of the Judah Initiative would step in and defend their champion in such dark times indeed when he is committing high treason."

"Sam Winchester is no traitor," said Haakon defensively. "Yeah, he's no soldier, but his raw power did more good than bad when the chips were down the moment Severin came in and burnt Kanto Village to the ground and caused slaughter in the seven towns that suffered from his wrath."

"In due time, I'll leave you alone, only to strike without leniency, for the Elect will be in synch with the Master Race!"

"Go screw yourself, Goebbels!"

When we saw a ship approaching, we noticed it open as we saw the Impala cruise out of it when it smoothly hit the ground. It was a godsend that I noticed Dean come out of it in which he was concerned about the situation at hand. It wasn't long until he noticed Darbus standing without budging an inch as he was itching to beat the crap out of him for his meddling during the incident at Skyward Temple in the Le Guin Mountains. He wanted to tear the latter a new one as he was itching to get a good punch at him, regardless of the immunity that he had on him.

"So, you still hadn't gotten enough of causing misery to everyone, do you, Darbus?" he said as he was starting to get angry at the smirking aristocrat. "I haven't forgotten about how you and your 'perfect' cronies came in and dragged the body of that yellow-eyed demon who was in cahoots with one of the Elect back in the Le Guin Mountains."

"So, the brother of the traitor stands by him again," said Darbus as he smiled. "Sadly, I won't be around to see you get pissy at me." He sees another ship land as he notices two men with blond hair and blue eyes standing to collect him. "I bid you farewell, for our next meeting will result into causing you further harm, Sam Winchester."

"You leave my little brother out of this, you prissy son-of-a-bitch! He's no traitor to anyone and I know of it the moment he went in and put his life on the line to save our asses in the end. I'm telling you straightforward: if you even cause damage or harm to his reputation, you'll not only be hearing from me, but from the rest of us who stand by him! You may try to do damage to him, but he's also part of the Destiny of Worlds that can benefit for all of us!"

"I beg to differ..., Dean Winchester." Darbus is escorted by his bodyguards as he got into his ship. "I bid you a fleeting farewell..., until next time..."

We saw Darbus' ship depart as the worst of our worries was gone for the time being. Still, we were most likely to be facing a much worse foe than Sawney Masbath as I was aware of what Reina told me at the time. With Castiel in tow, I was ready to go home as I felt my knees buckle from the exhaustion of the raw power that I had in me. It wasn't long until I noticed Shigeru come out on the passenger's side to help me up as he was most likely to be getting me home right away. As for Dean, however, he lugged Castiel towards the Impala as he placed him in the back seat after enduring such dangerous trouble on the horizon. As for Haakon and his clan, they were ready to escort us back home to the castle without delay, for they were well-aware of Darbus and his support for the Elect.

"The bastard up and ran away with his little 'pure' race as usual," said Haakon as he was disgusted with Darbus' actions. "Sooner or later, that prissy scumbag will have his immunity removed the moment he makes a false move."

"You're not the only one who bears a grudge against Darbus," said Dean. "After what he tried to do to Sam by damaging his reputation, I'm not gonna let that slide not one damn bit."

"Ditto on that one," said Shigeru. "I've heard of him sticking his neck out for humanity for the wrong reasons, but calling Sam a traitor to humanity is a swift kick in the balls, I can tell you that."

"I'm not damaged, but I know now that I have to steer clear of Darbus," I said. "I even know now that he has support for the Elect in their conquest of enslaving the humans here on Alecrast. Even Reina told me everything about him due to his staunch right-wing support of the human race here on this planet."

"Darbus Toller is an arrogant, degenerate scumbag!" yelled Haakon. "He thinks highly of himself, only to be ready to perfect his so-called Master Race. As for what he did to Sam by calling him a traitor to humanity, I wanna do more than just remove his immunity when he said that to his face. Sam is no traitor, but he's also someone who respects any form of humanoid race that crawls all over Alecrast. Even Reina told me everything about him the moment he showed up causing lots of crap that screams 'right-wing.' Hell, the bastard even supports the despicable Thule Society of all people in which he pines for their heinous ways as well. In due time, Sam's gonna have to watch his back _and_ his reputation because Darbus will stop at nothing to put a dent into what he has so far."

"And I will smite him the moment he tries to harm Sam," said Castiel as he was sitting in the back seat. "He went in there and saved my life and I won't let him fall not one damn bit..."

Those words from Castiel were a godsend for me as I gave the thumbs-up on that sentiment. When Dean and Shigeru escorted me into the Impala in the back seat with Castiel, they got in the front as we were ready to leave the outskirts. When we drove off, Haakon's clan followed us as they were most likely to be escorting us back home after what was happening so far, for there would be no end of it the moment we stood as one. Still, I was on the radar and crosshairs of Darbus as I had a feeling that his views about the human race would soon be put forth into what he is creating in the image of the Master Race of the Elder Days. As for what I accomplished, I finished off Eshkalon in order to save Castiel at the last minute as I wanted to go home and rest up, for there were now three members of the Elect remaining in this fight to secure Alecrast from such dangers for many generations yet to come...

**To be continued...**


	23. The Festival in Swamp Bottom, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 23: The Festival in Swamp Bottom, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a calm day in the region of Kandaris as the town of Swamp Bottom was as peaceful than ever, only to have the people there getting ready to start up their annual Festival of the God and Goddess. For one resident of this town, he was stuck in his treehouse that was powered by electricity fueled by water and wind currents, along with the solar and lunar energy that comes and goes. The resident in question was a High Elf with long purple hair and hazel eyes as he was dressed up in such a nerdy manner that matched his treehouse. It was decked out in treasures from the Elder Days and beyond as it even had a poster of one of Carver Edlund's prized books on the wall. The sound of cheesy video game music filled the place as the High Elf was most likely to be going forth to help out in the festival that commemorated the god and goddess that blessed all of Kandaris, which was the second largest region on Alecrast.

"Okay, all you peeps in the house, let's play more games," he said to himself.

"Izuna, are you there?" asked a young woman with white hair and blue eyes. "Weren't you supposed to help out with the festival?"

"Hold on, Sanjana. I'll be out."

The High Elf, known as Izuna, got out of his room as he went into the living quarters of his treehouse. In contrast, he was good friends with the human girl known as Sanjana when he was most likely to be there to help out with every single festival that ever graced Swamp Bottom. By the time he was ready to start the day, he noticed the sunlight shining on the statues that were at the entrance to Mossy Castle as if they were showing an omen of some kind. It was a sign of what was yet to come as there would be the appearance of those chosen by destiny coming, for it was also an omen that could never be ignored for many reasons so far.

"Izuna, what is it?" asked Sanjana.

"Those statues at the entrance near Mossy Castle are reacting to the sunlight," he answered.

"Perhaps my father will know what is going on here. He's no stranger into predicting omens that appear here in Swamp Bottom."

"I guess that it's gonna be a wild ride the moment we get to see the two chosen by destiny arrive here in this town that has nothing but trees, wildlife, and plenty of gators and crocs that swim and eat things. It's harsh, but it's home here in Swamp Bottom."

When Izuna and Sanjana left the treehouse, they were walking along the docks as they noticed several steamboats arriving in droves for the festival that was about to occur here in this town that had its fill of crocodiles and alligators swimming all over the place. Still, life went on in Swamp Bottom as there would soon be a time of festivities that would soon occur in the form of the Destiny of Worlds soon enough...

* * *

I was in my office as I was looking at the file that Reina gave me a few weeks back. In such a troubling time, I was simply staring at the file of Darbus Toller as it was a red flag full of what he was doing without getting caught due to his immunity from prosecution. By the time I put the file away, I saw Darbus in person as he was pointing a gun at me. He was the same back in the outskirts as he smiled with such an evil smirk on his face. His stare chilled me as I noticed it to be something that I should never take very lightly. When I heard him pull the trigger, I woke up in my room in a cold sweat as I was having a nightmare. It was all too real as I was still alive and more than likely to be up and alert in which I saw the sun rising up from outside. I saw the sunrise as it was a welcoming one indeed instead of seeing Darbus Toller of all people come here and point his gun at me, for I was worried to the gills about what he would do next. I never felt so concerned before as I was also fearing for the safety and health of my friends and family as well.

When I got up from my bed, I was most likely to start the day as I got my change of clothes and left my room to go towards the bathroom. Stripping off my nightclothes, I stuffed them into the hamper as I walked towards the shower. With the water turned on, I was cleaning myself thoroughly as I was most likely to be starting the day without any difficulty at all. Scrubbing myself down with soap and hair care, I was happy to get myself cleaned up as I later rinsed off and turned off the water from the shower. When I stepped out, I dried myself off with a towel as I placed it into the hamper while I got dressed in my clothes for the day. By the time I went towards the sink, I was brushing my teeth and shaved my face as I was most likely to be going for some breakfast. It was the most bustling and important meal of the day as I noticed Herschel and Wakana getting some melons to cut up while Kuroichi was busy cooking some omelets that were a variety of sorts.

"Good morning, Sam," he said as he was dishing out some plates for the omelets. "It's about time that you got up early."

"It's dawn, but the rest of you must've got on a great start so far," I said.

"You're just in time for breakfast after Herschel decided to use some of his stipend to get some eggs and cheese to go with that meat that's been cooking," said Wakana as she was finishing up the food that she was frying and cooking up. "Your brother is a connoisseur for bacon while that Cat Sidhe kid prefers the steak for his omelet."

"Dirk's been like that because of the fact that the one that is chosen for him can't have pork, sausage, or bacon due to the Jewish faith."

"That's a bummer, but there's always the notion of bacon-wrapped matzo balls," said Herschel.

"And from what I take it, your uncle is an observer of the Jewish faith than your father."

"Uncle Lawrence was more of a Jew than Dad because he married into the Judah Initiative back in the day. As for me, I love what I eat, especially bacon and seafood."

"And there's a young vassal declaring his love for bacon," said Kuroichi as he finished up the omelets. "I bet that you are quite the bacon connoisseur here in this castle."

Herschel was happily cooking away with the Kuroichi and Wakana as I watched all three of them hard at work into making breakfast. By the time it was finished, I heard the meal bell ring as it was a call to having our food dished out. When I saw Reiko come out, she was cleaned and dressed as she brought out the twins in which they were simply there for all of us to see in the dining room. It was family time as I was glad that everyone was up and about at breakfast time. Still, I didn't mind their presence as I watched Reiko holding Aora in her lap. In what I saw, my son was someone who was most likely to be a dead ringer to his mother as I watched him being fed first with the milk she had in her breasts.

"You're quite the patient one, aren't you, my little darling," said Reiko as she continued to feed Aora while he latched onto her nipple. "If you drink all your milk, you'll be tall like your father."

"Taller? That baby's just a squirt right now," said Wakana as she brought out some of the food.

"Well, Sammy really is taller, but some of us mistake him for being the older brother when the latter is four years older than he is."

"So, the man of the house got a growth spurt, but that doesn't mean that his kids don't get one."

"We all have our growth spurts," I said as I was holding Ghimru in my lap. "It's what what we all have before we even walk on our own two feet."

"That fair-haired boy's a handsome one, but it'll be a while before all the girls come chasing after him. As for the other one, he's not the type to cry too much like his brother. He's just chugging away without no difficulties at all. I know now that the little rugrat is more befitting into the Mitani genes instead of the Winchester ones, but-"

Without warning, I heard footsteps approaching into the dining room as I saw Dirk and Carly come in here just in time for breakfast. Both of them were still in their nightclothes as they were ready to start the day like the rest of us. With their plates with food complete with a glass of juice and a slice of melons, they were eating away as they were very normal around this castle. It was a peaceful morning as I saw both Cat Sidhe children eating their breakfast like the rest of us. It was also at that moment that I noticed Herschel coming in here as he had his omelet on his plate in which he wanted to join us for breakfast after all.

Life here in the castle was very normal as it had its perks when it came to the people who stayed here, whether it was someone who was a willing vassal or a group or refugees staying here. I didn't mind the company as it wasn't as quiet as it was before I once left for Gehenna. I was happy with what I had as I didn't want it to end not one bit, for I wanted all this happiness to be with me so I wouldn't fall under the pressure of the unholy alliance that has been comprised between what was left of the Elect and the Children of Azazel as well. When we noticed Shigeru and Futaba come in here with their plates, plus some extra food that was grilled earlier, we were most likely to be having a lot of company instead of having a cold exterior back on Gehenna all the live long. It was the best so far as I even noticed Dean coming in here after bringing breakfast to Magda earlier.

"So, we're all here for breakfast," he said as he sat down to eat his omelet that had bacon and cheese in it. "I bet that the man of the house isn't worried too much."

"I see that Magda's still in the nursery," I said.

"She's got her breakfast the moment it was cooking, but she can't leave the girls not one bit due to them giving us a hard time."

"As long as we all pull together, we're all hunky-dory here," said Shigeru.

"The food is good here in Kanto Village," said Futaba as she took a bite of her omelet. "From what I saw so far, this town near this castle is a blessing that rose up from the ashes after what happened a couple of months ago. Even the townsfolk have been through such trouble the moment Severin came here and burnt this place to the ground once, only to have the castle still standing as a sign of hope, which led to it returning to its former glory."

"Kanto Village will always be a home to Winchester Castle," I said. "It will also be a cornerstone of hope, no matter what it withstands over the years."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Sammy, but this came in for you," said Shigeru as he fished out a letter for me. "It's from my brother, Izuna, who is a bigger nerd than you."

I took the letter from Shigeru as I opened it up and read it carefully. From what I gathered, I noticed that Izuna was seeing the signs and omens appearing all over Swamp Bottom as he even took a picture of the statues that were standing at the entrance of Mossy Castle. Still, I had to go there to light the lantern in that place as I was most likely to be going there to Swamp Bottom sooner or later. In all other things, work was work as I was even ready to go to where I needed to be, for my battle against the Elect and the Children of Azazel was far from over since I killed Eshkalon to save Castiel yesterday. In other words, I had to go towards Swamp Bottom as I had to see to having the lantern lit in Mossy Castle in order to weaken the hold on the Elect's power and influence on the human population here on Alecrast.

"I guess that my services are needed after all," I said.

"Take me with you, Sammy," said Reiko. "I know that you would be depressed without comfort if you went alone."

"But, Reiko..."

"Sam, she's got a point so far," said Dean. "I know that you guys have celebrated your wedding anniversary back in Trainfell, but going there to Swamp Bottom is big business there."

"And who told you this?" I asked.

"Cass told me straight up this morning when he was still reeling from getting his ass kicked by that renegade angel yesterday. It's also a godsend that you saved him from being put further under the ringer, but he's also banking on you and Reiko to go there to Swamp Bottom just in time for the festival of the god and goddess over there. I know that it sounds kinky, but you two are most likely to be stuffed into Mossy Castle after the first wave of the festival in Swamp Bottom."

"What's over in Swamp Bottom, exactly?" asked Dirk out of curiosity.

"That town has not only Mossy Castle, but there's a huge temple there in which it has plenty of statues doing a lot of naughty positions when naked with jewelry all over them."

"Are you serious?"

"It's a treasure of decorative porn that could put any skin mag, pinup, and porno to shame."

"That is so messed up, but from what my dad told me one time before he disappeared, he said that the temple can entice anyone to do the _Kama Sutra_."

"I bet that your old man must've had a few dirty mags of his own..."

"Dean," I said sternly. "You can save the talk about Swamp Bottom's temple for another time, but not in front of the kids."

At that point, I didn't hear Dean say another word as I put my foot down on having him talk about uncalled content that wasn't fit for conversation at the breakfast table. In other words, any such dirty talk was forbidden to one's ears due to having the children in here as I wanted them to have all the innocence that they can muster before entering adulthood. By the time we finished up our breakfast, I left the dining room as I still had Ghimru in my arms still. With Reiko following me while holding Aora in her arms, we were on our way to the nursery as we saw the girls asleep in their little beds. When we were ready to prepare our twins for the day, we were on it as we diapered them, cleaned them up, and got them dressed in their cute little onesies and shorts complete with their little shoes. They were adorable for twins who were nearing the mark of turning five months old as the month of June was winding down and going further into July.

Our time here in Winchester Castle will always be something that can never leave us as we were there to be on hand into maintaining a proper household since we took up residence here a year ago. In time, our stay here had an impact the moment we came here to Kanto Village as we were also the last bastions of what would now become the Destiny of Worlds in this struggle to fight any form of evil that threatened the galaxy. By the time we had the twins dressed, they were most likely to be wanting our attention a little more as they were a handful indeed. In a strange way, we saw them to be the cutest that we had as they were most likely to be ready for anything until we noticed Shigeru standing in our way. I never expected him to be on board into tending to the twins before, but there was something in him that I sensed in which he was a little off due to his expressions.

"You're getting more advanced, Shigeru," I said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You and sis are going to Swamp Bottom, aren't you?" he said. "It's also a time that you can't take the twins along on this festival due to the risque décor that's about to occur."

"Why are you so inclined to help out with the twins so far?" asked Reiko.

"Maybe it's about time that I started to get shown the ropes here with those two little stinkers here."

"You hit it off with Futaba, didn't you?"

"Yeah..." Shigeru pauses briefly until he decides to tell us the truth about his actions. "To put it bluntly, I saw Futaba in the bathroom vomiting after she had breakfast, but I already know that morning sickness is the first start into what is going on so far."

"Is there something wrong, Shigeru?" asked Reiko.

"Actually..., Futaba's pregnant and I also got word that Gramps is dispatching help here to watch over her. Look, if we survive this and put a dent in those Elect asshats, we're gonna overthrow the usurpers of the Kingdom by the River and set it back to its former glory. Yeah, I go hog wild over the pachinko parlors and casinos from time to time, but they're better off on Kaijirin instead of where they are in Futaba's homeland."

"And you will see to it, I promise you," I said.

I was seeing a lot more determination in Shigeru as he was stepping up to the plate of taking the reins of what was thrown at him. Like me, Dean, and Reuben, he was on the cusp of fatherhood as he was more than likely to start with tending to the twins while Reiko and I were off towards Swamp Bottom, where the festival is being held. Still, work and family were equal parts all over, but there was also the time of fulfilling our role as the Destiny of Worlds as well, for we couldn't let the unholy alliance win, no matter what danger is thrown at us...

* * *

Dean was in my office as he was looking at my letters and files in which he was also looking out for possible mail that would end up in the junk box. When he saw the file on my desk about Darbus Toller, he picked it up as he was looking at it so gingerly. After he saw him show up and take away Irineya's dead body in the Le Guin Mountains a few days ago, he was wanting to tear a new one in him as he was also fearing for my own safety as well. When he set the file down on my desk, he saw Kevin come in as he was ready to have orders given to him. It was out of the ordinary, but orders were orders as Dean was most likely to be giving them the moment he was concerned for my safety on the field.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Sam and Reiko are being called to Swamp Bottom," said Dean.

"So, they're going there for the scantily-clad festival over there. We all know that the people in Swamp Bottom celebrate their god and goddess in times of good fortune, but Sam and Reiko aren't in danger right now."

"That's just it..." Dean pauses briefly as he was looking at the file on my desk. "Kevin..., I want you to guard Sam and Reiko when they are in Swamp Bottom. The only reason why I'm putting you up to the task is that there's not only the Elect and the Children of Azazel to deal with, but with that douchbag who has the gall to stick to his so-called Master Race."

"You mean Darbus Toller? Yeah, I heard of the guy before, but most of us aren't too fond of him because of his right-wing leanings. He even had the gall to thumb his nose in front of the higher-ups, but he's immune from prosecution of his actions."

"Darbus is one malignant son-of-a-bitch, Kevin. Just yesterday, he tried to discourage Sam from his true path in his part as the Destiny of Worlds. He even had to call _him_, my own little brother, a traitor to humanity when he's saddled with an Elf wife and two Half-Elf boys. That statement from Darbus is a nail to his coffin the moment he decides to cause trouble and coming out smelling like roses. He also has support for the Elect, who he believes that they can aid humanity, but I don't buy what he's saying."

"That Orc clan's leader isn't too fond of him, either, but he calls him such names like Mengele and Goebbels."

"Haakon's clan is a staunch supporter of the Judah Initiative. He has every right to get pissed at Darbus. It's also a huge highlight of our cause to put him in his place soon enough. As for Sam and Reiko, however, they are our top priority because they're playing a much bigger part in what they are doing now. They're the Destiny of Worlds and we're not gonna let anyone eliminate them; not the Elect, or Darbus, or the Children of Azazel, or even Abaddon herself. It's our job to make damn sure that nothing bad happens to them and it's our reason to protect them and their children from harm."

Dean made his point clear as he didn't want anything to escape on his watch in which he placed Kevin on bodyguard duty for me and Reiko, who were going to Swamp Bottom. Still, there was so much to do as there was also time to see what was going on over there as well...

* * *

I was busy packing a suitcase as I even brought a box of condoms and my journal in there as well. I was on my way towards Swamp Bottom not only for lighting the lantern in Mossy Castle, but to attend the festival over there in which I had a feeling that I couldn't bring the twins there to such a fest that was deemed too smutty for the straight-laced. By the time I was packed up, I noticed Reiko using the breast pump as she was hard at work putting her milk in the bags that were made for freezing. It was mandatory for her to do so as she didn't want the twins to go hungry while we were away.

"I'm hoping for a few days," she said as she finished up and put away the breast pump.

"After our trip to Swamp Bottom, we'll be back home to tend to the twins again," I said.

"Sammy..., I've never been to Swamp Bottom, but I know that my brother, Izuna, is there."

"Shigeru told me all about him in which he is a bigger nerd than me. Still, our work there in Swamp Bottom is most likely to be quite a scantily one, but the lantern in Mossy Castle needs to be lit."

"It's been a while since I last saw Izuna before he left for Swamp Bottom all those years ago. At least we're visiting him while we are over there in that town."

"And we'll end up cleaned and stripped naked with gold jewelry all over us in which the locals are known to worship the god and goddess that thrives there in Swamp Bottom. It's strange that they do it, but we have no other choice but to adhere to their cultural beliefs if we're gonna go there."

It was a bizarre thing out of the ordinary to have me say what I had as I was most likely to be going over to Swamp Bottom in order to light the lantern in Mossy Castle. Still, I had a job to do as I was also more than likely to be fighting the Elect in all their glory in the long run…

* * *

Later on in the day, Reiko and I were at the station after getting things well in order back home as we were all packed and ready to take the train towards Sgriccia. By the time we got on, we showed our boarding passes as we were there on board. With the train leaving, I noticed Kevin from outside as he was sprinting towards it in which he finally jumped on board and into one of the seats that were opposite of us. He was desperate as he didn't want to get an earful from Dean in which he had to be our bodyguard due to what was going on here. I never wanted a chaperon with us, but I had no choice but to allow Kevin along on our journey to Swamp Bottom so far.

"You're really pushing it, aren't you, Kevin?" I said as I got a little testy.

"Don't look at me; Dean gave me the orders into looking out for you and Reiko," he said.

"This trip isn't for you anyway, Kevin. If someone is in need of having a bodyguard, then I suggest that you go back and report to Dean."

"Say what you want, but if Dean finds out that you ditched me while you and Reiko went to Swamp Bottom, he'd Hulk out on you and kick your ass. It's not because that this trip isn't for me, it's because that he's concerned about that prick who thinks he's all that since he got away with gassing a bunch of people in Chekiang a week back. We all know that he can't be taken lightly after Ginryu kept tabs on his activities so far, but he's also trying to get a swipe at you due to your status as an Elder of the Order and for marrying Reiko and siring a pair of Half-Elf sons to boot."

"I saw him yesterday when I was in the outskirts saving Castiel from certain death. He firmly believes that I am a traitor to humanity when I respect all races that come and go from time to time, not just the human ones. He even threw the Wendigo attack of last year in my face in which he even notes that it's a cross that I bear. He's also a staunch supporter of the Elect, but there will be a time when he'll end up losing his immunity from prosecution if he dares to have a personal vendetta against me."

"But you've done nothing wrong, Sammy," said Reiko. "From what I heard about this Darbus person, Brother surely wants to thrash him if he dared to attack us. I may not know much about him so far, but from what I know now is that he's a heartless person who supports those fiends who lurk all over Alecrast. He's also someone that is feared and loathed by Sir Haakon as well."

I couldn't shake the fact that Darbus is having his personal grudge against me as his views about me were more than enough to add fuel to the propaganda machine. Still, I didn't want to think about it as I continued to look at the scenery outside while riding on the train. By the time we got to Sgriccia, we got off of the train as we were going towards a bullet train that went towards Kandaris. Just as we were about to go inside, I spotted Darbus standing next to the fountain in the lobby as he was staring at me without adding to his whim. He was ready to strike at me until Kevin noticed what was about to occur the moment he ushered me and Reiko into the bullet train. When the train started up, it sped further away from Sgriccia as I saw Darbus still standing with a cold smile and an evil smirk on his face. The very notion of him staring back at me was also more than enough to faint on the floor in which my suitcase dropped without spilling the contents out of it. I was unconscious as Kevin gathered me and my suitcase up and put me into the seats. With my suitcase put up in the compartment above, he was on hand into making sure that I was also secured due to the fact that there was the factor of Darbus, who was a threat of equal proportions. It was the worst notion that could soon come to pass, but there was also hope in the form of the Destiny of Worlds that would come forth and light the way and vanquish the darkness in hindsight…

* * *

I was in a void as I found myself in the same room where I faced off against Lucifer. The light was a blessing for me as I saw it to be a godsend in which I was protected. When I got up on my feet, I was scoping out the room until it turned back into the same dismal place that Lucifer crafted into his making. It was terrible as I saw the inverted pentagram on the wall blazing in which it was demanding me to go near it. The eerie sounds scared me until I woke up in a hotel room. It was all a dream again as I didn't want it to get to me as I sat up and saw the hotel room filled with exotic artwork and detail. By the time I was on my feet, I heard the door open and saw Reiko come in here with a plate of food in her hands. When she set it on the table by the window, I went towards it as I was staring at the exotic food that was on display. It was a bowl filled with a vegan recipe that took the shape of popcorn chicken as I even noticed the slices of bread that was next to it along with a glass of goat's milk to go with it.

I decided to taste it first as I found the vegan dish in front of me to be amazing while I blended it in with the bread that was next to it. The taste of it was more than enough to even rival Reiko's cooking as I found it to be exquisite. By the time I finished up my food, I was staring at Reiko as she was grateful that I was alive and safe for the time being. It was also at that moment that I looked out the window and found myself in the place where we both needed to get to as I noticed the influx of steamboats approaching in the river that was next to the place we are at right now. I was in Swamp Bottom as I saw the ruins of the ancient temple filled with tourism. I was more than glad to be here as I wanted to see more of it before going back to Kanto Village, but not right now.

"It's a miracle that we took the bullet train here to the region of Kandaris, but you passed out before you had a chance to enjoy the scenery," said Reiko.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"You were out for four hours, but when we got here, Kevin was on hand into bringing you here, but I was the one who carted our suitcases here in this hotel room."

"I know that I should've stayed awake on the bullet train, but being here is a real feast for the eyes. Even the food is good here."

"Sammy, the food you tasted is called _chana marsala_, which is a dish made from chickpeas, spices, and other tasty things. The bread you ate is called _kulcha_, which is popular here in Swamp Bottom. Its really good when you blend it into the _chana marsala_."

"After all this, we're gonna have to pay a visit with Izuna soon enough. He was also the one who sent the letter in the first place to begin with."

It wasn't long until we saw him enter as he was glad that we were here in this town that housed Mossy Castle. The very sight of him was a welcoming one as he was most likely to be the nerd who lived here from outside of the region where Kanto Village was at. On a whim, I decided to say my say to another one of Reiko's siblings as he was simply the most unusual of all that I have ever seen from the Mitani Clan.

"You came here just in time at the start of the festival tomorrow," he said. "I bet that the people here are gonna be happy to see you two."

"And it's an honor to be here," I said.

"This popsicle stand's got a reputation into showing worship to the god and goddess here and once I saw the light shining on those statues near Mossy Castle, I just had to send you that letter."

"According to Brother, this festival is known for having the ones ordained by the god and goddess to be cleaned and stripped naked while decorated in jewelry. Is that really true?" said Reiko.

"It's true in a nutshell and the ordained ones must spend a night in the temple by the hotel, which is a very sacred place to the people of Swamp Bottom. They are also known for throwing huge festival into celebrating the nakedness of the ordained all decorated out in jewelry. Even though the ordained are celebrated and are poised to spend a night in the temple, they must also make love to one another in accordinance to the sexual positions of the _Kama Sutra._"

"That sounds very dirty here..."

"That's not all. Once you complete the positions of the _Kama Sutra_, a form of energy will blast into the sky and signal the release of pure light coming into the heavens. Still, they celebrate the god and goddess here, but no one has ever achieved such prowess and lived to tell the tale about it."

"Then we'll be on call to do so," I said. "I'm no stranger to being naked, but I'll try to hold my own on this festival of the god and goddess here in Swamp Bottom."

"I had a feeling that you would say that..."

I was up for it as I had no other choice but to adhere to what was going on here, even if it meant by walking around naked in front of many people here. It was a festival that celebrated the god and goddess in all their glory, for it was also something that can be simply savored as well…

* * *

Kevin was in another hotel room as he was exhausted from his duties for a little bit. After carting me out of the bullet train towards Kandaris, where Swamp Bottom was at, he was simply laying on the bed as he was most likely to be called to bodyguard duty once again. When he got up, he saw the door to his hotel room open up as he noticed a familiar nuisance appear out of nowhere. He had a feeling that Gadreel would be here as he was concerned about what was going on the moment Reiko and I were here in Swamp Bottom. He was well-aware of the person that the angel who killed his past self back in the Elder Days was more than desperate enough to redeem himself as he was also on hand to make sure that nothing bad happens to me and Reiko here. It was a daunting task, but they also had their work cut out for them due to what the Elect and the Children of Azazel are doing right now.

"You're not gonna melt my eyes, are you?" said Kevin as he was shaking.

"No," answered Gadreel as he sat down in a chair by the window. "I'm also here to protect Sam and Lady Reiko from the unholy alliance that has banded together to destroy them."

"No kidding. Those asshats aren't the only ones who deem them a threat. Just yesterday, Dean told me that Darbus is on the warpath into damaging Sam's reputation in the Order's arsenal."

"Darbus Toller is a threat and he is perfecting a race of humans that are perfect enough to be what is called the Master Race. If they take over Alecrast, then the humanoid races that coexist with the other humans here on this planet will suffer the consequences if the Elect and the Children of Azazel eliminate Sam and his family."

"Duh! We all know that Sam and Reiko are poised to become the Destiny or Worlds just more than enough to protect the galaxy from those clowns who think that they follow a much grander purpose, but we can't nap on the job."

"I'm telling you that there will be further consequences if that unholy alliance or Darbus Toller and his Master Race get their way in the end. We can't let them do that or else all of Alecrast will suffer, along with the rest of the galaxy as well."

"That's well-assuring, but I guess that my job as a bodyguard can't be shirked after all, now can it? Anyway, let's get this show on the road here."

And so, Kevin was most likely to be returning to his job as a bodyguard at the behest of Gadreel as he noticed a certain nuisance standing outside on the docks near the river. It was Darbus as he was on the trail of me and Reiko as he was more than determined to deter me from achieving my goal into lighting the lantern that was in Mossy Castle. Kevin and Gadreel were aware of his presence here as they had to step up their efforts into protecting me and Reiko from his vitriolic attacks upon my reputation. Still, they were on guard as they watched Darbus be surrounded by several people that screamed red flags due to their so-called perfection. They had never seen anything like it before as the people around Darbus had flawless skin, complete with blond hair and blue eyes. They were seeing the Master Race for the first time as they had to warn me about the infamous aristocrat and his creations soon enough.

"He is here," said Gadreel as he had disdain for Darbus.

"There's the aristocrat who got away with killing a few ne'er-do-wells back in Chekiang," said Kevin. "There's even his so-called Master Race that's with him just to spite Sam with all his vitriol in his arsenal."

"Darbus Toller is a poison that is determined to choke out a certain pair of trees just to fulfill his own desires for his Master Race to take over the entire Ashizoka System starting with Alecrast. I won't stand for it because the Destiny of Worlds must be secured from that infernal madman."

"No kidding... From what Dean told me, he said that Darbus wanted to brand Sam a traitor to humanity, but if that Orc Clan hadn't stepped in to stand up to that asshat, Sam would've been screwed the moment that he stood in front of him when he saved Castiel in the nick of time."

"The Destiny of Worlds must be protected..."

It was something that needed to be done as both Kevin and Gadreel were on the prowl against Darbus and his Master Race, who arrived here in Swamp Bottom to crash the festival. They were now on hand to make sure that we wouldn't be seen by the likes of him as he was hell-bent on damaging my reputation while supporting the actions of the Elect and the Children of Azazel. It was a daunting task, but they couldn't let Darbus and his cronies get the drop on me and Reiko as there would be trouble looming in the distance soon enough...

* * *

Reiko and I followed Izuna into the hotel lobby as we were noticing several onlookers staring at us due to what we were destined to become. We never expected so many people to come towards us as they were even showing their newborn children to us. We were welcomed by the sight of the townsfolk of Swamp Bottom as we were most likely to be getting ready for the festival that celebrated the god and goddess here. There was also the presence of Sanjana as she was having her heart set on Izuna the moment he stood firm in his stance. Still, he blushed when he saw her, but he also sensed that she's been earmarked to be married to another suitor, for she would never be his, regardless of the matter at hand.

"Izuna," she said as she was glad that the festival was commencing. "You should see the spices coming in, along with the jewelry made from gold and pearls. Isn't it exciting?"

"Sanjana...," he said as he couldn't stop blushing. "You're looking good today for the festival."

"Actually, my father received word from the Rakuen Priesthood in which I am slated to marry you instead of the suitor that was picked for me."

"I'm a loser and my grandfather's one of the Elders of the Order, but you can't spend the rest of your life with me in my treehouse all the live long."

"There's nothing wrong with living in a tree, Izuna," said Reiko. "As for your Terran girlfriend, I'm hoping that the two of you would soon get together."

"Sanjana's not my girlfriend. She's slated to marry the son of a New Bombay merchant that sticks to his guns when it comes to viewing most Bollywood movies that come and go."

"You can't crawl away from your chosen suitor, Izuna," I said. "If you reject the one you love once, you'll never get her back."

"He's right about that one," said Sanjana. "Besides, the merchant's son that my father chose for me turned out to be gay and is in love with his boyfriend. Besides, I've known you since you came here to Swamp Bottom the moment you built your treehouse." She looks at me and Reiko as she was hoping that we would officiate the future nuptials between her and Izuna. "When the festival is over, could you do the honors into officiating our wedding, please?"

"I would be honored to do so. Besides, both you and Izuna are meant for one another anyway."

From that moment, Izuna blushed as he couldn't get enough of Sanjana directly. Still, I was no stranger into officiating weddings as I had my work cut out for me while being here in Swamp Bottom, for I was most likely to be going towards such a subtle approach in mind. The festival of the god and goddess was a lively one, but little did I know was that two Orcs were here on business as they were also aware of what was going on so far. I spotted them directly as they were a father and son that were here for a reason. In due time, I wanted to know more about what was going on, for I had so much at stake in the long run as I was most likely to be cleaned and decorated in the nude the moment the festival gets underway...

**To be continued...**


	24. The Festival in Swamp Bottom, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 24: The Festival in Swamp Bottom, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Kevin and Gadreel were on spotting duty as they saw Darbus and his entourage going towards their steamboat. They couldn't take their eyes off of the infernal aristocrat as they saw him with a couple of women and girls on the deck. What they saw in the distance was very disturbing as they noticed Darbus going towards one of the young girls. What they also saw was that he was even exposing himself to her as he unbuttoned his breeches and got out his member for the women and girls to see. Both Kevin and Gadreel became disgusted at the fact that Darbus was making his move on one of the young girls with blond hair and blue eyes as they saw him stroking his member in front of the one who was standing in front of him. In such a turn for the perverse, Darbus began to force the young girl to take off her clothes as she did obeyed without question. He had a thing for his creations as he felt his member hardening up and was ready to take point.

In such a disgusting moment, both Kevin and Gadreel saw Darbus on top of the young girl as he shoved his member inside of her in which she was feeling the pain and pleasure coming from such an arrogant aristocrat like him. Still, they were eager to tell me about it as they had gotten fed up with Darbus and his obsession for the obedient Master Race he cultivated against the wishes of everyone that stood against him. It was also the last straw as they wanted to tell me about what they saw right away in which such an atrocity as having sex with a minor was the worst offense imaginable. The sound of the young girl's screams was more than enough to set them off as they continued to see Darbus on top of her with such anger and pleasure in his eyes.

"This is nuts," said Kevin as he was disgusted with what he saw earlier.

"Darbus Toller is more than just a murderer and aristocrat," said Gadreel. "He's also a pedophile who desires obedience towards his creations just to prove his superiority towards those who are deemed lower than him."

"And he's pining for young girls that are not even eighteen by sticking his dick in them? The girl didn't defend herself in front of that prick when he went forward into going whole hog in her as if she is being controlled by something that goes against her will."

"Darbus is also immune from prosecution because of his status in Alecrast's social society and nobility, but he will soon trip on his own robes if he isn't careful."

"After the display of kiddy porn? That asshat literally _needs_ to have his ass kicked for that. No wonder Dean wants to tear a new one in him."

Kevin and Gadreel left the hotel room as they were eager to tell me about what they saw from far away. Still, they couldn't get that notion of Darbus raping one of his younger subjects on the steamboat out of their mind as they saw it to be a red flag indeed, for they had to tell me all about it sooner or later...

* * *

Reiko and I were being ushered into the bathhouse as we had our clothes stripped and were being cleaned from head to toe by the servants of the hotel. With the soap and hair care put on our bodies, we didn't have any say in our doing things by ourself as we saw the servants scrubbing us down near the wash basin. By the time we were finished, we were ushered into a large bathtub as we found it to be like a swimming pool with hot water in it. When we saw the servants leave briefly, we had our moment alone as we stuck closer together while enjoying the scented bathwater that smelled like sandalwood and hydrangeas. It was the most enjoyable part in our trip to Swamp Bottom as we couldn't get enough of one another while being here. Even though we celebrated our wedding anniversary back in Trainfell, we were alone in this town as we felt the exotic atmosphere bring us such happiness in what we had so far.

"Looks like we've got fan service here," I said as I saw all the servants leave the bathhouse. "In this place, there is nothing quite like Swamp Bottom when it comes to those who worship the god and goddess here."

"I've never seen so many people revering to us so readily before," said Reiko.

"In other words, before we left our home, I did a little digging on the festival of the god and goddess here in Swamp Bottom and it's like what Dean was rambling about earlier the moment we got here. The ones ordained by destiny will be naked with gold jewelry worn around their bodies in which they will make love to one another in the temple here."

"Sammy…, I've never walked naked in front of everybody before, but-"

"Go figure. I've walked around Vanizia in the nude while seeing a couple of art students draw me in my birthday suit, so there's nothing to fear. We all ran around naked the moment we first came around as bipeds and we all had to adapt, regardless of what was going on so far. It's only natural for those who tend to walk in the nude from time to time, but the rest of us are all fully clothed."

"I heard Grandfather tell me about the First Terrans who ventured in the Garden of Eden all naked without a single care in the world until the Serpent tricked them to eat the apples that contained all the knowledge."

"I read all about it in the Bible that was on Gehenna at the time when God Himself banished Adam and Eve out of the Garden and severely punished the Serpent for its actions. In other words, if it wasn't for all that knowledge in the galaxy, there would be no space travel or science that blended in with the lore we now know today."

"Sammy..." I saw Reiko stare at me as I blushed with excitement. "You're quite a wonderful man with a kind heart."

"And you're a beautiful woman who is more than just a wife and mother. You are also a good cook who started me off with the _dango_ that you made. In such a whirlwind of a time, I will always watch over you until the day I pass away."

And I meant it. I was mainly smitten to Reiko in which she was more radiant than ever since she gave birth to the twins five months ago so far. When I looked at her nude body, she was stunning as she was made for me the whole time, I loved her as she loved me back in which we were made for something a lot more than just being in the Order of Letters. We were the Destiny of Worlds as we were also targeted by those who deemed us a threat to their plans to dominate the galaxy. By the time we got out of the bathtub, we saw several servants with towels and jewelry as they ushered us into a changing room where we were dried off with and decorated. We had our hair brushed and put up as we were decked out in gold jewelry without our clothes. By the time the servants left, we were alone in the changing room as we were happy to be alone, but in our birthday suits with all that gold jewelry. To me, it was very embarrassing to be put out like that, but as for Reiko, however, she looked stunning naked as I wanted her all to myself the moment the festivities were over.

"I see that you're not used to being naked like this," she said.

"It's not the first time that I went out like that, but I'd rather be in my birthday suit in private instead of being shown out to the people that worship the god and goddess," I said.

"Sammy…, you look amazing for someone who is naked."

"And you look beautiful." I was staring at Reiko as I was blushing with excitement. "I simply can't wait to take you the moment we have our alone time."

It was at that moment that we heard footsteps approaching as we saw the door opening up. When we noticed Kevin and Gadreel coming in here, they saw us in all our naked glory as they were stunned to see us in the buff like that. As for me, however, I didn't want to be seen like this as I got out a tray to cover the manly parts on my person as I noticed Reiko use her hair to cover her breasts while holding something to cover what was in between her legs. It was a bad time, but the time of embarrassment had to be put on hold as we were about to be delivered the worst news that we didn't want to hear at this time.

"After what I heard from Dean, Swamp Bottom is one place to worship the nude," said Kevin.

"Your timing is bad, Kevin," I said. "I only hope that you see us fully clothed next time."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with you or Reiko being naked in time of the festival, but it's bad to cover yourself due to bad karma."

"But it's also embarrassing to see us like that naked," said Reiko.

"Adam and Eve were once naked until they tasted the apple of knowledge and later covered themselves in fig leaves," said Gadreel as he was on the verge of blushing.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Gadreel?"

"My lady, your beauty is something that can bring any man to his knees, including male angels."

"You must've had a glimpse of old skin mags from Gabriel's collection, I take it?"

"Sam, even _you_ can bring one to his or her knees as well, but-"

Without warning, Gadreel fainted on the floor as he was overwhelmed by our nakedness with all the jewelry on us. Still, Kevin didn't know what to think as he was seeing us in all our glory due to such a powerful gaze imaginable. In a quick situation, he dug into his hip holster as he got out a small container of smelling salts as he opened it up and pressed them against Gadreel's nose. When he opened his eyes, he was still staring at us as he felt overpowered by our presence in the nude, for we were more than just members of the Order of Letters.

"You fainted on the floor just to see us naked," I said.

"It's very overwhelming to me," answered Gadreel as he was up on his feet.

"I'm very sorry that we are dressed up like this," said Reiko.

"There's no need 'cause the people outside are waiting to cart you two off to the temple," said Kevin.

"That's very comforting for us to hear," I said.

"I hate to bear the bad news, but Darbus is here with his artificial cultivations," said Gadreel.

"I had a feeling that he would be here..."

"That's not all," said Kevin. "While we spotted him in his steamboat, he was with his group of his so-called Master Race in which he was having sex with one of them, which was an underage girl."

"Is this true?" asked Reiko.

"What Gadreel and I saw was that the girl didn't get away from Darbus when he raped her as if she was more like an obedient dog or something. I don't like him and he has got to have his immunity stripped from him after what we saw. No wonder Dean gets pissed at him for getting away with the things he does. In other words, that guy's sick!"

I heard Kevin's point loud and clear as I had nothing but disdain for Darbus, who is eager to rape some of his artificial cultivations that were underage. Still, we had to be on high alert as we didn't want him to crash the festival in which Reiko and I were poised to go towards the temple and fulfill our duty there. When we saw the servants arrive to cart Reiko and me out of the changing room, we were ushered out of there with Kevin and Gadreel following us as they saw several onlookers decked out in ceremonial clothing to honor the god and goddess in this festival of nude delights. There were many spectators that were even going to great lengths to see me and Reiko up close as they were even wanting us to bless them with such joy and luck. By the time Izuna and Sanjana came out to see us in the nude, they were ready to receive the first blessing as they were standing in front of us in such zeal and style.

"I can't believe that you two are like the god and goddess themselves on this day," said Sanjana.

"I've never been naked out in public before," said Reiko.

"So? What did Adam and Eve sport into before putting on fig leaves? Nothing," said Izuna. "That's what you and Sam are wearing except the jewelry that's all over you."

"You're in the mode for this, aren't you?" I said.

"Every summer, the festival of the god and goddess is celebrated, but this time, you and Reiko are the genuine article that is deemed worthy into becoming more than just those who are tied by blood and marriage."

"And the both you and Sanjana will receive the first blessing of long life, marriage, and fertility the moment you two are married, for the both of you will be blessed with such joy in your lives."

"Thanks for your blessing," said Sanjana as she was overjoyed by such words I spoke. "Now, Izuna..." She looks at him as she was most likely to marry him on the spot someday. "Shall we receive my father's blessing as well?"

"Oh, no..." he said as he was blushing.

And so, I saw Sanjana grab Izuna by the hand as they were in grateful bliss in which they received the first blessing from me and Reiko. As for the rest of the crowd, they were willing to receive great blessings from us as they were overjoyed with our presence. As for Kevin and Gadreel, however, they were given a task to spy on Darbus and his artificial creations as they didn't want to take their eyes off of them just yet. Little did they know was that the two Orcs that were watching in the distance were also spying on Darbus as they didn't like what he was doing due to his presence here in Swamp Bottom, for they were also on hand into protecting me and Reiko from both harm and humiliation as well.

"There goes the Terran and angel off to keep tabs on Darbus," said the younger Orc.

"That Terran and angel have their work cut out for them, but Darbus is really pushing it due to his sadomasochism on the female creations in his arsenal," said the older Orc.

"And what about that Terran and High Elf that are all naked, Dad? Surely, Darbus will discredit them in which he'll end up forging a public scandal in the Order of Letters."

"Darbus will stop at nothing to cause a scandal to Sam's reputation due to his status into marrying into the Mitani Clan instead of marrying another Terran. In the end, Sam and Reiko will overcome the darkness that is all over this planet."

"And the other planets will listen to their adventures, both in record and sexual moments."

"Oi! Didn't your Gran tell you not to read into that smut before you turned eighteen?"

"I read it in one of Glen Barnett's books on how Sam and Reiko made love to one another in which their sexual energy prevented a drought on a planet once. Their energy's pretty potent, I can tell you that."

"They are also known as the Destiny of Worlds in which they would stamp out the darkness and take their place in what they were meant to do in this galaxy. Also, they should look out for _him_ of all people and he supports the ones that were let out in the first place. In other words, Darbus is one arrogant son-of-a-bitch when it comes to him saying that Terrankind trumps the rest of who live on this planet as if we were second-class citizens, but sooner or later, he would find his immunity from his heinous deeds stripped soon enough."

"That's something that I would want to hear."

Both Orcs were ready to keep tabs on Darbus as they noticed Kevin and Gadreel go out the door of the hotel in pursuit of the arrogant aristocrat in question. In due time, they would go out of their way into putting a dent in his plans as they were also most likely to be going up against his artificial creations who are obedient in every way imaginable so far…

* * *

Kevin and Gadreel were outside as they saw several steamboats parked by the docks by the river. When they noticed Darbus and his entourage get out of one of them, they were on their way towards the hotel where Reiko and I were staying at, only to find that we were being escorted out of there by the crowd of people and worshipers that crowded us in hindsight. With a hint of disappointment in the air, Darbus was hit in the dust until he got out his camera and took pictures of us all naked and decked out in gold jewelry. He was ready to use what pictures that were taken to his advantage as he was ready to post them to the Order's main headquarters directly. Kevin wasn't liking it one bit as he grabbed a rock and threw it at Darbus in which the camera was knocked out of his hands. It was a win for the team, but he was being restrained by Darbus' entourage as they were following his orders like clockwork.

"So, the little bodyguard decided to abandon his post and pursue me, didn't he?" he said as he was staring at Kevin. "It's ironic that the right-hand man of the late Colchuvar Grunwald had the gall to come forward and ruin my fun."

"Yes, yes he did," said the women in Darbus' entourage.

"And to top it off, he was aided by Gadreel of all people..." Darbus sees the angel being restrained by several more of his entourage as he smirked with an evil smile on his face. "Last time I saw you, you were not too happy into seeing me due to what I was doling out to Ginryu Ashizoka of all people."

"You're nothing but a fascist monster," he snarled as he was being restrained.

"No, no he's not," said the women in Darbus' entourage. "We respect Lord Darbus in every way he demands us to."

"If you respect the one who created you, then why does he rape the younger ones in his group?" asked Gadreel. "We all know that you had the gall to rape underage girls with blond hair and blue eyes."

Without warning, Kevin and Gadreel heard the young girls in Darbus' entourage screaming as they were throwing a tantrum. It was the worst behavior that they ever saw as they were still being restrained by the rest of the aristocrat's artificial creations. With a wicked smile on his face, Darbus himself was ready to do his worst as he picked up his camera and was ready to post the pictures that he took, only to have his hand pierced by a crossbow arrow when he dropped it again. It wasn't long until the two Orcs came forth as they were aiming their crossbows at Darbus, who isn't ready to give up so readily. He was ready to get at me any way possible, for he deemed me and Reiko a threat to his plans in the long run.

"You sure like to show up at the party uninvited, don't you, Darbus?" said the older Orc.

"Sterling Bonnefoy, I presume?" he said as he smirked. "I had a feeling that you would show up here to interfere with my degradation of Sam Winchester and his bitch of an Elven wife."

"How dare you say that about Lord Samuel and Lady Reiko!" snarled the younger Orc. "You should show respect for them if you want to get by on a daily basis!"

"Selwyn," said Sterling cautiously. "We're only here to keep tabs on Darbus, not kill him due to causing a scandal among the aristocratic community, so we can't even scratch him."

"That's right," he said with a wicked grin. "I am part of the Toller Dynasty in the region of Doitsu and no one will stand in my way."

"Oh, really, you smart-ass? You should see the extra backup coming towards you and your artificial humans you created in the image of the deplorable and repugnant Thule Society."

It wasn't long until Castiel appeared as he was shining in front of Darbus and his entourage. Still, he wasn't too happy with the aristocrat since he tried to tarnish my reputation after I defeated Eshkalon as he saw the artificial creations let go of Kevin and Gadreel. In due time, he was ready to issue a warning to Darbus as he was cool as a cucumber while ready to talk down to him if need be.

"I know who you are because of the failed effort into undermining the right of the Elect and their allies in tow," he said.

"I demand you to leave, now!" yelled Castiel as he grabbed Darbus' camera and melted it with his hands. "You won't get far into discrediting Sam and Reiko because of a festival that honors the god and goddess here in Swamp Bottom, so I suggest that you and your artificial playthings leave before you cause an uproar."

"You will regret this, Castiel, mark my words!"

"Castiel will regret nothing, Darbus, so I suggest that you take your petty little steamboat and return to Doitsu with all your Aryan creations with you!" yelled Sterling.

"My family will strike you down for what you did to me and you will suffer the consequences of your actions!"

"Is that so?" said Gadreel. "We all know that you can't win, even if you tried, but Sam and Reiko will be there to protect the entire Ashizoka System from such threats and that includes Alecrast. I won't let you discredit Sam and Reiko, for they will repel the darkness and spread light here to the galaxy."

And so, Darbus and his entourage went back to their steamboat as they were leaving Swamp Bottom without further incident. It was a huge relief on everyone's part as there was no further trouble here after all. Still, Kevin and Gadreel were concerned about the activities of Darbus and his artificial creations as they were a catalyst for disaster. As for Castiel, however, he was still reeling from his tussle against Eshkalon yesterday as he was feeling his knees buckle under the pressure, for he was in dire need of rest the moment he got here from Reuben's hawkish watch back home.

"I see that you came here in the nick of time to put Darbus in his place," said Gadreel as he helped Castiel up on his feet. "That man is nothing but trouble, I can tell you that."

"Darbus Toller is someone that can't be taken lightly that even some of his family members don't want him around their turf," said Sterling.

"Sterling Bonnefoy, the Orkish son of Sybil Bonnefoy, who was the sole survivor of a family that was massacred by the Thule Society many years ago," said Castiel. "It's strange that someone who is restoring the Bonnefoy family to their former glory is here on business."

"Long time, no see, Castiel. It seems that you got your ass kicked by that renegade angel who got killed at the hands of Sam Winchester."

"He's had worse, but he'll live," said Gadreel. "In due time, it'll be evening and very soon, Sam and Reiko will make love in that temple with the doors closed to the public."

"Sam and Reiko are made not only to be part of the Order of Letters and maintaining familial positions to their vassals, wards, and children, but to have a sensual duty to perform in the designated temples or else the Elect will take over the galaxy starting with this planet here."

"So, we're relying on the birds and the bees to do their part, aren't we, Dad?" said Selwyn.

"Oi! Didn't I tell you that you're too young for such talk?"

"At least he's not like that perverted archangel in those _Casa Erotica_ pornos," said Kevin.

"For starters, Gabriel's a lot of things, but being a pervert is an understatement due to the fact that he had a thing for Kali back in the Elder Days. Also, Sam and Reiko are most likely to be doing the positions in the temple that are made for them due to the art on the wall, for if they don't follow it, then you can kiss your freedom on Alecrast goodbye."

"Sam and Reiko will succeed," said Castiel. "All we need is faith in them to do so."

And Castiel himself was ready to put his faith in what Reiko and I were made to do. In due time, there would be a flow of energy that would shift the tide against the Elect and their allies as there would also be further danger if we weren't careful in doing so. The time was now, for it was also a crucial time to master the positions of the _Kama Sutra_ that we would be doing soon enough...

* * *

Reiko and I were led into the temple as we were walking towards the main hall. With many servants ushering us upstairs, we were led into a vast room with a hole in the ceiling. It was also a room with delights as we saw a bed in the center of the room while we even noticed the drawings of the previewed sexual positions that were most likely to be the key into releasing our energy at the highest power imaginable. Yes, I came prepared as I hid the small box of condoms in the most unlikely of all places imaginable: my long hair. Even though some men viewed me for being the odd one out because of my long locks that hung down to my feet, I viewed it to be a godsend to hide the box of condoms in my hair before going here to this temple as I was more than ready to make passionate love to Reiko on this night of delights.

"This place is ancient, but rather perverse," said Reiko as she was staring at the sexual drawings on the wall. "Are we sure that we can do this, Sammy?"

"There are five positions that we must keep up," I said, "And here they are: the nirvana, the splitting bamboo, the crouching tiger, the dolphin, and the ascent to desire. These five positions are what have been acquired here since the likeness of the god and goddess came here to Alecrast, but now that we're here, we are most likely to be pulling off these moves based on the _Kama Sutra_."

"Sammy..."

It was in that moment that Reiko was staring at me with such desire in her eyes. When we went towards the bed, we were ready to make our move in which I was seeing her in all her glory complete with the gold jewelry she was wearing all over her body. She was mine for this night as I was touching at the soft flesh between her legs. I was having my way with her as I even smelled the scent of sandalwood on her body. The sight of her drove my member wild with desire as was ready to come prepared. I wanted her badly as I opened up the box of condoms and took one out. When I unwrapped it, I placed it on my member as I took point, spread Reiko's legs forward, and went in deep inside of her.

I was on top of her as I was holding onto her while being on the bed as I was filled with such energy that sprang from the raw power that I had within me. She was powerless to resist me as she was feeling the new sensations that were being awakened by my roaring member. We were in the first position as Reiko was grabbing at the satin sheets of the bed while moaning with such erotic pleasure. I was giving my all as I wasn't stopping any time soon. Her body was adapting to the nirvana position as she was accepting my member so readily. After having all that energy within us, we changed positions as we were doing the splitting bamboo. I was holding up Reiko's right leg as I found it to be quite a beautiful one while I was busy doing my part in this sexual position. Her body was quite in tune to cure the itch below as I was even feeling the erotic arousal that kept me going at such an unusual rate.

I was giving Reiko plenty of what I had in me as I wasn't stopping any time soon. When we went into the third position, which was the crouching tiger, I was the one who was on the bed as Reiko was on top of me while straddling to where I noticed her back and long hair. With my hardened member inside of her still, Reiko was gripping it as she had her legs spread while massaging at the adjoining pouch I had. The very feel of her gently hands touching at my adjoining pouch, where the lifemaking balls were kept, stunned me with such erotic delights as I was wanting more of her touch. I was driven wild with desire as I felt my heart pounding against my ribcage. I was in heaven with my wife as we were going into the fourth position of lovemaking, which was the dolphin.

With Reiko turning around while straddling towards me, I took point when I was back on top of her as I was in a kneeling position. I raised Reiko up while her body was still gripping at my very hard member. I was seeing her body adjusting to my gentle movement as she was feeling me give her more pleasure within her in which she was enjoying the very feel of me. I was on point with her as I was even touching at the soft flesh between her legs. Her body was on fire with me as I was giving her a lot of passion with the very fiery touch from within. When we reached the final position, which was the ascent to desire, I held Reiko tight as I got off from the bed and stood still. I was seeing her in all her glory as I was kissing at her soft lips while we were on the verge of climax. Our bodies were tiring out as I felt Reiko gushing from all that energy I gave to her. By the time I reached my own, I felt fully sated as a burst of raw power filled the room and shot into the sky towards the heavens. We were both done as I pulled out of Reiko and removed the spent condom and threw it away into the wastebasket. When I laid back down with her on the bed, I was seeing her fully content as she had a smile on her face, for she had enjoyed what I had given her since I saw her for the first time a year ago.

"These positions wore us out already," I said as I was stroking Reiko's hair.

"The tricky ones were suitable to keep us on our toes," she answered.

"Reiko..., after this, we'll be going towards Mossy Castle to light the lantern there, so the Elect will lose their power on this planet. It's the least we can do for now..."

"Sammy..., I love you..."

"I know..." I continued to stroke at her hair as I kissed her lips warmly. "Still, we have our part in being the Destiny of Worlds as well as being in the Order of Letters and taking care of our family, but the rest of our journey will be rough around the edges, I can tell you this much."

"Then we'll honor our part into doing so. I am your wife and the mother of your children, Sammy, for I will never let our family end in blood at the hands of those who fear us. When we first made love to one another, I was afraid at first when you took my virginity on our wedding night, but when we did so a few times, it resulted into Aora and Ghimru being created and born in which it will pave the way into more twin births after that."

"It's like Ippei told me one time during one of our sparring lessons: one who is blessed with twin births most of his or her life will have all the blessings in the world beckoning at their feet. After we defeat the Elect, we'll do more than just cement our place as the Destiny of Worlds. We'll even make sure that our family is protected from harm, even if it meant at the cost of our lives in the process and I will make good on my promises if we get a chance to put a dent into the Elect."

"Sammy..."

I watched Reiko cozy up to me as I held her close while covering into the satin sheets of the bed we were in. We were exhausted from our long venture into the _Kama Sutra_ as we fell asleep in our arms after all that lovemaking in the form of divine energy in the form of such sexual positions on display. The festival in Swamp Bottom was more than just celebrating the god and goddess here, for it was also a time to light the lantern in Mossy Castle in order to put a dent in the Elect's ugly vendetta so far…

* * *

Castiel, Kevin, Gadreel, and the two Orcs arrived at the hotel as they were in the lobby after dealing with Darbus and his entourage in such a peaceful manner without incident. Still, they had a feeling that the arrogant aristocrat and his artificial creations would soon make a comeback, but not now after what happened today due to Castiel's intervention into destroying Darbus' camera in the process. In such a strange turn of events, the festival here in Swamp Bottom commenced without any problem at all as it was also a success to boot, for it was something that was mandatory for us due to our status as the Destiny of Worlds after all.

"It's a stroke of luck that Darbus and his playthings are not here anymore since they took off in that steamboat of theirs," said Selwyn.

"Darbus is also a staunch supporter of the Elect," said Castiel. "He's also a person who can't be taken lightly due to his 'Master Race' already thriving amongst his family members back in the region in Doitsu."

"And we can't touch him because of his immunity from prosecution, which is a pain in the ass," said Kevin. "All the same, I hope that Sam and Reiko are okay."

"They're fine, but they're gonna have to go towards Mossy Castle, where the crocodiles swim all over and it's _not_ a walk in the park," said Sterling cautiously.

"All Darbus wants is to use his artificial creations to take over Alecrast, which it would lead to further chaos," said Gadreel. "Sam and Reiko must be protected at all costs, even at the cost of our lives."

"And we'll do that to cement them into what they were made to do. My mum always told me that there would soon be a time when all of us would be plunged into darkness, only to have the Destiny of Worlds shining through in the end and _that's _something that is worth fighting for. We all had to deal with the Elect and there's no stopping us until this planet comes to terms with protecting the Destiny of Worlds so far."

Sterling made his point clear as he was eager to do his part into lending his support to fight the Elect, their supporters, and Darbus and his creations all in a row. Still, there was so much at stake as it was also a fight to protect every single humanoid race here on Alecrast, for the Elect is still here and waiting for the right moment to make their mark on the humans who lived here on this planet. In due time, there would be the presence of the Destiny of Worlds as there would also be the presence of the mysterious Draaza as well, for they also had to do their part into stopping those who cling to the darkness soon enough…

* * *

Totsuka and Charlie arrived at Mossy Castle as they were seeing the lantern that was in it. Still, they were here for a reason as they were ready to check up on what was going on here in Swamp Bottom. In such bizarre fashion, they noticed the lantern to be in a tower in the water that was surrounded by crocodiles swimming around it as it was also a location within the castle that doubled as a place where no one had ever come here and live in person until now. Sooner or later, they would be expecting me as there would also be a time when I would go there to light the lantern in a tower surrounded by reptiles that ate anyone who would swim or go by boat near it.

"Looks like Steve Irwin's turning in his grave to see some of those crocodiles swimming all over the place," said Totsuka as he stared at one of them eating its prey. "I bet that we're not gonna be watching _Crocodile Dundee_ any time soon."

"I wasn't a fan of crocodiles," said Charlie as she was clutching at the baby bump within her body.

"You were a nerd till the end just like me being a weaponmaker until the both of us were reborn in this day and age."

"It's ironic that we lost our lives in the Elder Days, but being reborn's just a walk in the park for now. As for our bundle of joy, I'm hoping that he or she will have a chance to craft weapons and hack into computers the moment it comes out."

"We're a bunch of nerds who got dealt a terrible hand, only to be reborn to give the Destiny of Worlds some guidance when they get here."

"If you thought your death at the hands of Abaddon was a walk in the park, mine was worse. As for Sam and Reiko, on the other hand, I hope that they nip the Elect in the bud."

"There are only three remaining after Sam saved Castiel's ass from Eshkalon, but he's about to face off against the rest of the Elect and their allies that still hold sway over this planet. Also, there's this douchebag who's into creating the Master Race that pines only for the human population here, but sooner or later, he'll cross the line and have his aristocratic immunity stripped from him, which would be a godsend for us after all the crap he pulled. Still, he won't get far 'cause Sam and Reiko will find what's left of the Elect and kick it to them so all of Alecrast will be safe once again. It's their calling card, but it's fate after all."

Totsuka made his point clear as he was staring at Charlie, who was glowing with such joy in her pregnancy. Both of them may have been dealt a bad hand in the Elder Days, but they had their work cut out for them as they were most likely to be greeting me towards Mossy Castle, where the third lantern would be. It was fate and destiny entwined as there would be a time when the unholy alliance would crumble and Darbus Toller would have his immunity stripped from him as our purpose in the Destiny of Worlds was only three places away from lighting the darkness and defeating the Elect soon enough...

* * *

I woke up as I felt the warm sunlight touching me above the ceiling. Sitting up, I was alert as I noticed Reiko getting up as well. Even though we were still naked with all our jewelry, it was time for us to remove it and go towards the bathhouse that was inside of the temple. By the time we removed our jewelry, we were going towards the bathhouse to get cleaned up for the day as we were busy scrubbing ourselves in soap where we were sitting in the wash basins. After doing so and finishing up, we rinsed ourselves off as we made our way towards a bathtub filled with hot water that was the size of a shallow that was permeating with the scent of sandalwood. By the time we got into it, we were busy relaxing in it as we were happy to have such comfort here in Swamp Bottom before going home to Kanto Village.

"This morning is about to get even better," I said as I was staring at Reiko.

"Sammy…," she said. "After this, we'll be going towards Mossy Castle to light the lantern there, aren't we?"

"We'll even see Izuna and Sanjana follow us there the moment we get the lead out and brave the waters where the crocodiles swim at."

"I get scared of crocodiles and alligators, Sammy. They're dangerous and they can tear a Terran's limbs while eating the rest if one isn't careful to brave the waters here in Swamp Bottom."

"Then we're gonna have to brave it due to the fact that there's no turning back at this mission to overpower the Elect in some way."

I was ready to take a chance of it as I got out of the bathtub and dried myself off with a towel. With Reiko doing the same, we placed our clothes into the hamper as we noticed some exotic clothing that was fit for the locals of Swamp bottom to wear. When Reiko tried on her clothes, she looked exotic as she wore the dark purple top and matching long skirt that complemented her long light blue hair that hung to her feet. By the time I put on my own clothes, I looked like a rajah as I was dressed in teal from head to toe. With my hair brushed and put up, I placed a turban on my head as I was more than just someone who blended in with the locals here in Swamp Bottom.

"Well, what do you think, Sammy?" asked Reiko as she looked beautiful in her clothes.

"You look beautiful," I answered.

"You look like a rajah in those clothes."

"And you look exquisite in yours."

"Hey, aren't you gonna come with us nerds?" said a familiar face as she appeared in the bathhouse.

We turned around as we saw Charlie dressed in a traditional white sari that was hinted with gold all over. She had business with us as she was ready to escort us towards the place that we needed to get to. It was highly unlikely, but we had to get going as we were most likely to be running into trouble the moment we get there to Mossy Castle. When we went downstairs, we saw Totsuka standing there all decked out in his biker gear as he was ready to do the same, for he was most likely to be escorting us to Swamp Bottom as well.

"So, are we ready to get past the gator patrol?" he said.

"In other words, let's do it," I said with lots of enthusiasm.

**To be continued...**


	25. The Statues of Mossy Castle

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 25: The Statues of Mossy Castle**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Kevin was searching for us as we weren't in the temple. After seeing evidence of our interlude in the bedroom upstairs with our gold jewelry on the bed, All he saw was nothing but a spent condom in the wastebasket and the tussle of satin sheets that ruffled the bed. Just as he was about to look for me and Reiko some more, he noticed Gula sitting there chomping away at an arm as it horrified him to the bone. He had to fine me and Reiko quickly, but he was seeing Gula leaping towards him with his mouth open. He was done for as he was about to become a mid morning snack for a gluttonous demon from the Children of Azazel until Castiel stepped in and forced him back.

"Away from my yummy snack!" cried Gula.

"Your handlers were foolish to send you in here to spy on Sam and Reiko like this," said Castiel as he drew out his sword. "You know that the unholy alliance will never win."

"Azalene will know eventually…, Castiel..."

"Begone!" yelled Izuna as he threw a spiritual ward at Gula in which it resulted in the demon disappearing briefly. "Well, there goes the neighborhood..."

"I bet that you're good just like Ippei Mitani," said Kevin.

"Gramps taught me how to make paper wards to make demons vanish, but Sanjana's father taught me how to add some balls to them."

"Gula will be back, but he's not alone," said Castiel as he was suspicious of what was going on here.

"Is he one of the Children of Azazel?" asked Kevin.

"Gula represents gluttony in which he was fixed on defiling this temple and eating what was left of one of the servants here."

"I bet that Dean's gonna have a field day the moment he gets here..."

"You can worry about that later. All we need to do is to find Sam and Reiko and guard them from the unholy alliance that has been in the shadows for far too long now."

It was going to be one rough day as Kevin was dreading it the moment he was picked to be our bodyguard here in Swamp Bottom. Still, he wasn't out of a job just yet as he was most likely to be going towards Mossy Castle, but there was the obstacle in the form of man eating crocodiles that were swimming in the waters here in this town. It was a daunting task, but work was work in which Kevin accepted it with so much at stake so far, for the Elect and the Children of Azazel were not letting up on their control of Alecrast just yet…

* * *

Reiko and I were in a riverboat as we saw Totsuka and Charlie sit in here with us. The ride towards Mossy Castle was something that was about to be dreaded due to the crocodiles that were terrorizing the waters for years now. In that moment, we noticed several crocodiles swimming towards us as they later backed off in which they were afraid of something. I noticed their behavior take a turn for something mysterious as I saw most of the crocodiles back off. We were saved by divine intervention as we braved the river that was the pinnacle of Swamp Bottom in all its infrastructure, for we had a gut feeling that we would soon be expecting trouble in the form of our enemies soon enough.

"Looks like the crocs are backing off," said Totsuka.

"According to the locals, the crocodiles have been a problem for many, including the tourists who come here," I said.

"As soon as we get to the castle that stood up in this swamp and not sink, we're good," said Charlie.

"I hope that Izuna and Sanjana are alright…," said Reiko.

"They'll live, but they've got Cass to kick some ass and take names with them," said Totsuka.

"As for the further trouble, let's all hope that we don't become gator food," I said. "It also seems that crocodiles and other relative reptiles even have an ability to protect Mossy Castle from invaders over the centuries."

"And they'll stop at nothing to keep everyone out of Mossy Castle except for the Destiny of Worlds, that is..."

Totsuka was right about what was going on as he was seeing more of the crocodiles in the water backing off when the riverboat touched at the entrance of Mossy Castle. The place was exotic like the temple and architecture of Swamp Bottom and all of the region of Kandaris as I noticed it to be a strange one that had been covered with moss on the outside. When we all got out of the boat, we went inside of the courtyard as we noticed it to be old, but not without any necessities afoot. It was a place full of delights as we saw it to be covered with berries on the interior walls in which it was similar to what I planted in Winchester Castle before going to Gehenna all those years ago. When I noticed Reiko coming towards some of the berry vines, she recognized them right away as she picked a few that were ripe to eat. It wasn't long until Charlie also went towards the berries and started picking at them, for her pregnancy wasn't letting up due to the hunger that was caused by it. Neither Totsuka or I protested as we skipped breakfast, but there was a smorgasbord full of berries to tide us over for the day.

"It's odd that the likenesses of the god and goddess had the gall to make a mess on the walls with the berry vines," said Totsuka as he picked a ripe strawberry from the vine. "Also, the lantern here in in a tower on the outside, but there are lots of crocs all over it in which no one has ever dared to go there and live to tell the tale."

"Then it's up to me to light it," I said. "You lit the first one while Shigeru lit the second one, but I'm most likely to be lighting the third one here in Swamp Bottom."

"Dude, you rang the bell in Skyward Temple of all places, but you're gonna have to watch out for those crocs that are ready to tear a new one in your ass if you're not careful."

"Normally, this castle stood up in the tests of time more than all of them, according to what Ippei told me at the time."

"Dude, this place is the fourth one to be built in a long stack that sunk in this river, but it reminds me of something out of _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ when that guy built three attempts over a swamp, but the fourth one stood up."

"And over the centuries, it stood up, only to have a bunch of gators and crocs waiting for their next meal," said Charlie as she was eating some berries. "Anyway, one of us is ready and prepped to go towards that tower, but the gator problem is another story."

"Then I'll take it," I said. "I have all the raw power, but I'll also light the lantern to weaken the hold of the Elect soon enough."

"Are you sure of this, Sammy?" asked Reiko.

"I'm sure of it because the crocodiles in the water backed off the moment we got here."

I was more than ready to light the lantern as I was most likely to be braving the river of those hungry reptiles that were swimming all over the place. When I went towards the gates, where the dock and riverboat were at, I noticed a familiar furry tabby cat batting against a few crocodiles as they were wanting him for a tasty morsel. I never expected Bobby to show up here, but he was there for a reason indeed when I got him out of the way in which I saw the crocodiles backing off at my presence. There was a powerful beckoning within me as I was ready to use it to my advantage in order to keep the rest of the man eating crocodiles at bay for the time being.

"It's about time those idjits backed away," said Bobby. "I was doing my best Mugsy impression just to keep them from turning me into an hors d'oeuvre here is this castle."

"You picked a wrong time to be here, Bobby," I said. "You're lucky that you're still kicking in your nine thousand lives."

"I'm not here for the scenery, but I got word from Cass that those yellow-eyed bastards are here and in hiding, so I suggest that you be careful while going towards the tower."

"And I will go there..."

And so, I noticed a boat near the dock as I got into it. I was no stranger to being in boats as I was rowing away while Bobby jumped on board. The way towards the tower where the lantern was standing was a rough patch as we saw several crocodiles swimming towards us, only to back off at the last minute. By the time we got to the tower, we docked as we went into the entrance of it, only to find that there were stairs that led to several rooms that weren't used in centuries. The stairs weren't no walk in the park as I was feeling the slow pinch of exhaustion creeping up on me. In that moment, I felt the raw power surging inside of me as I was feeling the need of going towards the top of the tower. When I picked up Bobby, I sprinted up to the top of the tower as we finally made it to the lantern.

It was an old one as its wick was still intact after all those centuries being built here on Alecrast. In that moment, I noticed Bobby shake his long fur as I saw a lighter emerge from it. I picked it up as I was most likely to light the lantern without any problem at all, for I was deemed a threat in the eyes of those who fear me. When I light the lantern's wick, I saw it burning brightly with a powerful aura as I got out of the way really fast. With the lantern lit, I was on my way out until Bobby noticed trouble approaching the tower.

"There's the eater in all his glory," he said as he saw Gula in a boat. "I bet that he's coming for his second helping."

"So, we're dealing with the one who represents gluttony after all, I take it?" I said.

"He's not alone, Sam." Bobby spots Invidia in the boat alongside Gula. "An old foe's back in the spotlight."

I saw Invidia in the boat with Gula as I remembered her very carefully. This wasn't the first time that I went up against her as I remembered the incident with Sawney Masbath the moment he caught me and brought me to Sgriccia three months ago. It was something that I didn't want to think about, but I can't let it get to me after what I went through. It wasn't long now until I saw Invidia and Gula getting out of the boat as they were standing at the entrance, which was heavily warded against demons. They stood firm into stopping me as they had orders to do so.

"Sam Winchester," yelled Invidia. "We know that you're in here with that tabby cat, so I suggest that you show yourself in person!"

"The lantern's already lit!" I cried. "You have no say in this matter!"

"And where's your backup?! Did you leave him behind? Well, it's too bad 'cause Gula had a mid morning snack with one of the servants of the temple here in this shithole!"

"If your friend made a meal out of Kevin, then I will come down here and avenge him!"

"Your friend's still alive, but Gula was pissed that he didn't eat him right away!"

"I want my Kevin on a stick," he said as his stomach growled.

"Maybe some bricks shall tide you over till lunch, huh, Gula?"

"Brick surprise! Brick surprise!"

Without warning, I noticed Gula jumping towards the tower as he went towards one of the bricks with the demon warding sigils on it. When he took a bite of it, he was in hog heaven as he was ready to eat some more of them. The power of keeping the demons at bay was weakening as Invidia got her chance to go inside with Gula following her after gobbling a brick earlier. They were intent on stopping me as they ran up the stairs in which they were ready to put the light of the lantern out right away. When they saw me standing there with my sword in my hand, I was ready for them as they weren't afraid of me at all this time.

"We've come for the lantern's light to be put out and you won't be able to stop us this time," said Invidia. "We know that your friends have lit two lanterns in both Shironami Temple in Heinlein and Skyward Temple in the Le Guin Mountains. And we all know that Esau gets pissy when he sees his power waning after losing his comrades to both you and Castiel."

"Don't forget Irineya, who died at the hands of my brother," I said. "Still, you and your handlers will never put the light of the lantern out after I lit it up this time."

In that moment, I saw Invidia draw out her sword as she was clashing with me on the stairs. I was stronger, despite the fact that I sprinted up to the top, as I held off the demon directly. The fight was going forward as we clashed our swords in which I was ready to strike her down until I was ambushed by Gula, who was on my back and was ready to take a bite of me soon enough.

"Well, Sammy, turnabout is fair play after all," said Invidia as she pointed her sword at me. "Anyway, you'll never succeed into defeating the Elect after Uriel came forth to join the fight against you."

"You can tell Uriel that he's mistaken the moment he sided with the likes of _you_," I said.

"Well, Gula, shall you eat his head? You can have the jeweled sigil embedded in it 'cause it's a piece of hard candy for you."

"Candy jewel, candy jewel, time to eat it!" he yelled as his mouth was wide open to eat me on the spot. "Yummy, tasty head with jewel… Tasty…, tasty..."

_BAM!_

A shot rang out as it hit Gula in the shoulder the moment he released me. In that moment, I took my sword and stabbed the gluttonous fiend in the chest as he died an instant death when he fell higher to the ground. As for Invidia, however, she was angered at the fact that I killed Gula as she was ready to strike me down with her sword until I noticed someone approaching with a familiar blade and stabbed her in the back of the neck when she also fell to her death. With the threat averted, I saw the one who held the Demon Killer in his hands as he was an Elf from the MacVicker Clan in which he was the one who took it away from Clive not too long ago. From what I knew, the Elf who fired the shot and held the Demon Killer had the same red hair as he was fierce, but rustic due to the clothes he wore, for he was most likely to be a formidable ally against the Elect soon enough.

"You sure have a way with attracting trouble, don't you, Sam Winchester?" he said as he put away the Demon Killer into his holster. "As usual, you're off dealing with things that come and go on this planet on a daily basis the moment Severin, the scourge of Alecrast, was holding sway with getting his hands dirty."

"You're from the MacVicker Clan, I take it?" I said. "I know of it because of the red hair on your head."

"I bet that Clive wanted to go and kick some ass with that piece of cutlery I confiscated from him, but this trinket's not for the faint of heart. By the way, my name's Cletus MacVicker and I was once the head of my clan until my idiot of a son took over since that false accusation that drove us away from associating with the Mitani Clan."

"From what I heard from Ippei, he said that the disruption of my father's wedding to Cynthia caused the feud."

"That was simply just a cover of how the feud between the Mitanis and the MacVickers started, but the real story was that a false accusation started it. It was when one of us was accused of killing one of the Mitanis two hundred years ago, only to see that a demon caused it in the end. After the accusation was cleared up, our clans became divided after such a dispute like that, but in the end, my idiot of an oldest son deposed me after siding with the Mitanis due to the fact that we shut down the demon's machinations."

"I bet that Ippei was steeped in the same boat as _you_ are."

"When Clovis took over the clan, he decided to cement his status by marrying one of the Kuronaga Clan's daughters in which one of them was his mistress."

"Hidaka Kuronaga..."

"When her clan found out that she and Clovis were having an affair, they banished her to the Outer Lands in which she bore the abomination that now carts the First Blade in his hands. After all that trouble, Clovis decided to marry Hiroko Kuronaga against the wishes of his brothers and one sister in which he bore five children: Clement, Clifford, Castor, Casca, and Clarissa…, or perhaps Clive, which he is now known..."

"Clovis sired a daughter instead of another son?"

"Damn straight, but our clan was in high demand of male heirs in which some of us who saw girl children being born had the desire to either kill them or transform them into boys with a very controversial procedure that was forbidden by the Medical Corps. As for my idiot son, the true reason why the Rakuen Priesthood went after his sorry ass was that he converted his youngest child, a daughter named Clarissa into a boy after seeing the signs of their pairing with a future member of the Elf Clans of the Northern Lands. By the time he finally brought the procedure to the child, it was no longer a female, but it was a boy all the live long until he became a man that acted like any other misogynistic pig in the MacVicker Clan. Cynthia got word of this the moment she was ready to marry your dad, but Clovis locked her up until I planned her escape to be with him in secret. When the Rakuen Priesthood finally caught up with him, they placed him in the square of our village and chopped off his head afterwards to remind everyone not to change one's gender during its early days. I only took pity after his death, but since his demise, his brother, Clennis, took over and demanded more females in the clan or else face the consequences like the idiot did."

"No wonder Cynthia despises her own clan..."

"My daughter had every right to marry John Winchester after he suffered the loss of his first wife, but no one can be lonely forever. As for the rest of my family, they aren't the sharpest tools in the shed, but with your father marrying Cynthia all those years ago while siring five Half-Elves as siblings for you and your older brother, there's more bang for your buck to put the Elect in their place. As for Ippei, however, he's got his work cut out for him the moment he's steeped up into dealing with the unholy alliance just like you."

I was stunned to hear such talk from Cletus MacVicker as I heard his story about why Clovis was eager to have more male heirs in the clan. In such a strange insight, I was eager not to change any future female children into something that they didn't agree on as I found the procedure to change one's gender from birth disgusting in which it led to more problems than its worth. When I saw Bobby scurrying towards us, he was staring at Cletus as he was happy that the Elf was there to save me at the last minute since Invidia and Gula met their demise. It was at that moment that I noticed him to be great friends with the exiled Elf as he was circling around his legs.

"It's been a long time, Bobby Singer," he said as he petted the cat's soft orange and white fur.

"I've been in the neighborhood lately," he said.

"Well, the threat's gone, but sooner or later, there's gonna be a time when the renegade angels will be hurling more than just their angel blades." Cletus looks out the window as he sees Kevin coming here by boat. "Looks like Colchuvar's right-hand man's here to see what's been going on here."

"Damn it, Kevin," I said as I was getting a little testy.

"Hey, don't go hurling on the kid," said Bobby. "I know that he is a pain, but he sure means well the moment he is put to the task into protecting you and Reiko from the Elect."

"He's not alone," said Cletus as he spots Darbus' steamboat next to the dock from outside. "Let's hope that Kevin doesn't get caught by the bastard who gets away with everything."

"Balls..."

We heard footsteps coming into the tower as I saw Kevin making his way to the top. By the time we saw him up there, we noticed him out of breath as I helped him up to his feet and go into a room where a bed was at. I sensed that he was followed as there was no doubt in his eyes due to what he went through while coming here, for he had a job to do so far.

"Darbus didn't get out of this town," he said as he was panting from exhaustion.

"Save your breath," I said. "With the lantern lit, the Elect are weakening from such troubles that they're causing."

"Sam, Darbus and his crew are intent on destroying the tower with the lantern. I couldn't shake them when they followed me here, but they stood back due to the influx of crocodiles that are swimming in this river."

"That's not all that idjit, Darbus, is planning" said Bobby as he came into the room. "He may be intent on destroying the lantern here, but with it being lit, there's no way that he can put it out. As for the two demons who tried to wreck your day, they're gone, only to have their bodies carted off without the rest of us knowing."

"Come again?"

"If you guys ever hear of Uriel's group coming and going, they're most likely to be allying themselves to the wrong people after taking away the dead demons out of here. As for the lantern, however, it's protected by the powerful might of the Destiny of Worlds, along with the couple that received the first blessing from them."

"Izuna and Sanjana…," I said. "Kevin…, is Gadreel with you?"

"I'm right here, Sam," he answered as he came out of nowhere. "I even happened to bring _these_ two here."

I noticed Izuna and Sanjana with him as they were most likely to be plucked from their surroundings for a reason. Still, I was ready to perform another wedding due to my status as an Elder of the Order as I was ready to do the honors so far. With Izuna getting nervous, he wasn't ready to be wedded off just yet, but he had no say in the matter due to the first blessing he and Sanjana took when they saw me and Reiko in the nude during the festival here in Swamp Bottom.

"We've been plucked from your treehouse," said Sanjana.

"And we're in the tower of Mossy Castle," said Izuna.

"And it's time to have your wedding performed here before the sun goes down," said Gadreel.

"We better hurry because Darbus is outside of the tower right now," I said as I was staring at Izuna and Sanjana directly. "Izuna Mitani, do you take Sanjana Majumdar, to be your lawfully wedded wife; for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"I do with the power of Greyskull," he said as he was getting nervous.

"Do you, Sanjana Majumdar, take Izuna to be your lawfully wedded husband; for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"I do," she said as she was staring at Izuna all decked out in his nerd gear.

"By the power invested in me…, well by the power of Greyskull, that is, I now pronounce you nerd and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And so, Izuna kissed Sanjana as he was meaning it in all his glory. It was something that was meant to be as Kevin noticed two statues standing on the wall in which they were carved into the likeness of the wayward nerd High Elf and his new bride. They were chosen for a reason as this castle in Swamp Bottom was more than just an old place that had been abandoned for centuries. It was simply something that was much more better than any other treehouse that was built after all.

"So, where can we go for our honeymoon?" asked Izuna.

"I'll take the both of you to the main area of Mossy Castle," said Gadreel. "You'll be safe there."

"Please see that they get there," I said.

"And we'll be waiting…," said Izuna.

With Gadreel taking Izuna and Sanjana out of the way without a trace, I was grateful that they were out of harm's way for now. When I looked down below from the window, I noticed Darbus and several of his artificial creations standing there as they were ready to do battle against me. I was dreading it the worst as I saw Darbus smirking his evil smile while standing in front of his creations with blond hair and blue eyes.

"It's been a while since you killed Eshkalon, Sam," he said in a loud voice.

"You wore out your welcome, Darbus," I said.

"No, no he hasn't," said the women in his group.

"You see? I'm famous here, so I suggest that you stand down and reel the human girl who's wrapped around that Elf in his treehouse."

"From what I heard from Kevin, you had your way with one of your creations that isn't eighteen yet, is that true?"

"It's true, but the girl enjoyed my cock inside of her just like your bitch of an Elf wife enjoyed your own in her cunt."

"You better watch your mouth, Darbus!" cried Cletus as he was in another room of the tower. "You can't be stalking Sam and his family forever and you can't be going on accusing him of being a traitor to Terrans when there are so many of them mingling with the rest of us on this planet."

"You don't get it, do you? This planet is suffocating! Humanity is dying out on this junk heap and all you say is that coexistence is mandatory here?! It's nothing but a joke!"

"Yes, yes it is," said the women in Darbus group.

"If you think coexistence is a joke, then why are you with a bunch of rejects from Frankenstein's monster?"

It was at that moment that the young girls in Darbus' group were throwing their usual tantrum as they didn't agree with what was said to them. There were so many here outside as they were ready to cause further damage to my reputation in which I was the target of Darbus' agenda to accuse me of being a traitor to humanity. Just as Darbus and his group were about to go even further, they were stopped by several townsfolk as they were in their boats, complete with Totsuka in charge. They were well-aware of what Darbus was trying to pull as he wasn't going to go out without a fight just yet.

"So, you refuse to take no for an answer, do you, Darbus?" said Totsuka. "You're just itching to keep your status in check so your reputation wouldn't get tarnished."

"You had to butt in, didn't you, Totsuka?" he said as he didn't lose his cool. "In such due time, everyone will lose their faith in the Destiny of Worlds soon enough and embrace the Elect and their allies."

"Yes, yes they will," said the women in Darbus' group as they stood by his side.

"And very soon, the Toller Dynasty will bring forth the Master Race to take over this planet where humanity is slowly dying out."

"I heard it all before! You twisted asshats are all the same!"

"From what I gathered, the Sam Winchester of old caused the death of the woman who was newly reborn in this day and age in which she carries your child within her."

"She told me that when we were busy keeping house in Shironami Temple back in Heinlein. Yeah, she told me all about it since she was in on it to get the Mark of Cain off of the Dean Winchester of old's arm, only to fail miserably at the hands of the Styne Family. As for what happened in the Elder Days, past stays past, so I suggest that you don't try and kick at that wall again."

"And what will happen if the current Sam manages to bring you down with him?"

"This one's cautious, so I suggest that you don't go there. As for the support for the Elect, your family knows all about it the moment I sent them a letter in your home in Doitsu." Totsuka shows Darbus a letter with the Toller crest on it. "Your little brother wrote to Ginryu about what you were doing just to discredit Sam and his family like that and even cultivate your artificial creations for pleasure and breeding as well. Everyone knows that cloning is forbidden and you crossed the line by creating the perfect specimen of humans with blond hair and blue eyes, which goes against the ethics of the Intergalactic Science Commission and the Medical Corps." Darbus was stunned to hear such news coming from Totsuka's mouth. "Well, what do you say about your predicament?"

"You will regret messing with me! I have my Master Race to cultivate in which no other Elf, Orc, Merfolk, Cat Sidhe, or _Karasu-Tengu_ will even attempt to stop me! I will rule Alecrast with my creations, make no mistake about it!"

Darbus gathered up his entourage as they went towards the steamboat and finally left Swamp Bottom. In such a moment of gusto, Totsuka had the last laugh after all as he was putting the arrogant aristocrat in his place for the time being. By the time I came out of the tower with Kevin and Cletus, we were greeted by the presence of the townsfolk of Swamp Bottom as we were there to have everyone at our side on this day, for it was also a day that I was one step closer into shutting down the Elect once and for all…

* * *

Reiko was staring out the window as she was worried about me. It was getting close to lunchtime as she had a feeling that I would be hungry after getting back to the bulk of Mossy Castle. By the time she noticed me in the boat with Totsuka in it, she even noticed Kevin, Cletus, and Bobby in it as well as they were coming back unscathed from the swimming crocodiles that were all over the river here in Swamp Bottom. It wasn't long until she noticed Gadreel here as he brought Izuna and Sanjana to this place in which they would become the stewards of Mossy Castle after all.

"This place has its perks," said Izuna as he was seeing the interior of the castle. "It's more vast than my treehouse of all places."

"Mossy Castle has been put through the ages," said Gadreel as he was seeing everything around him throughout the place. "It's also said that the two blessed by the Destiny of Worlds will even live up to their names as the ones who will lead Swamp Bottom to a golden age as well."

"Izuna, look over there," said Sanjana as she spotted the statues that resembled both her and the High Elf that she married. "It's us and we have been chosen to fulfill our purpose until we fade away."

"And that's when we'll be settled with the kids afterwards," he said.

"Izuna, Sanjana, aren't you two supposed to do something before the day is over?" asked Reiko.

Izuna was staring at Sanjana as he was feeling the fear going away from what he was afraid the most so far. He wasn't afraid of Sanjana as he wanted to lose his virginal coil to the woman he married, for it was his duty to do so after all…

* * *

Later on in the day, Izuna was busy cleaning himself off in the bathhouse as it was a rustic and exotic one indeed. After rinsing himself off, he was most likely to be ready for his moment to consummate his marriage to Sanjana, who was also cleaning herself off in the wash basin next to his. By the time they were rinsed off, they walked towards one of the bathtubs as it was full with the hot water that was most likely to entice them to what they were going to do afterwards. Izuna was most likely to fulfill his part as he was seeing Sanjana in her glory with her mocha skin, white hair, and blue eyes. He even found her to be more beautiful than he ever imagined as he saw her large, soft breasts staring at him. He was ready to take her as he couldn't hold his excitement anymore, for he was most likely to be ready to have his way of her the moment their wedding day was over.

"Do you like what you see here, Izuna?" asked Sanjana.

"I'm ready to dig into that mocha vanilla swirl any day now," he said.

"As for the one chosen by destiny, he's got his work cut out for him right now."

"After this, his next stop is in Midoriko Temple, which is near the Kingdom by the River. All I hope for is that Shigeru and his new main squeeze get there to topple the twins who turned it into the biggest gambling den in Alecrast."

"I'm hoping the same thing, for the ousted princess can't be further away forever."

"And that's something that can stamp out the corruption over in the Kingdom by the River. As for the two of us, we're most likely to be staying here instead of the treehouse, but it's gonna be a long move to get all my nerdy things out of there and into this old place which stood above three sinking castles that were built."

After that talk into moving here in Mossy Castle, Izuna was ready to live here as he drained out the bathtub. With the tub empty, it was time for him to get it on with Sanjana as he was on top of her kissing her soft lips. He wanted her all to himself as he was feeling at the soft breasts that she had. She was beautiful as she was all his for the taking the moment he was giving her such pleasure that she never had before. In the bathtub that they were in, Izuna was ready to take Sanjana as he felt his member hardening up to do the work. With her legs spread, Sanjana felt Izuna breaching her defenses and go directly inside of her. The feel of his member made her body wanting more of him as it was thrusting inward and outward. This was her first time as she felt Izuna gently going at it in which he was blessed with the Mitani genes after all due to the sexual prowess they had with them.

They were going to a new direction as they were all over each other the moment they were overwhelmed by the scent of sandalwood that permeated throughout the bathhouse. It was heaven for them as Izuna wasn't stopping at any time right now. He was also new to this as he wanted to make this first time count more than anything. When they reached their climax, they felt exhausted the moment Izuna spilled out his livelihood into Sanjana directly. They were set with their marriage consummated as they felt more inclined to live here in Mossy Castle as its stewards after all. When Izuna pulled out of Sanjana, he saw blood and semen between her legs as he conquered her body, only to have it cleaned afterwards.

"You sure have the Mitani blood after all," she said as she got up out of the bathtub.

"I bet that my old man and brothers inherited this thing over the years," said Izuna as he did the same. "Hell, even Gramps of all people must've gotten it on with Grandma long before we were even thought of."

"You look so young for an Elf, but-"

"I'm actually older than Shigeru and Shotaro, but my older brothers, Minara, Matsuo, Airi, and Kazunori are a lot older than _me_. As for my sisters, I have Rie, Tomoko, Chitorin, Moro, Kizuri, Honoka, and Reiko. My mom and dad had fourteen kids altogether, but two of them are gay, but the rest of us have either married, had kids, or perhaps waited for the right moment to marry. We were a big family, but my mom died after she gave birth to Reiko, only to have my old man killed by a demon that tore him in half. It's gruesome, but he always told us to keep fighting, even if it meant by falling in battle and aiding the rest of us from the afterlife."

"You have a grand history about your family, but mine is simply just my father and me."

"Do you have any other relatives besides you and your old man?"

"They live in New Bombay, but they hardly ever visit us because of all the crocodiles that infest the river."

"And that's why it's called Swamp Bottom..."

And so, Izuna pulled no punches as he went towards the wash basin and cleaned himself off while Sanjana did the same. Both of the were reeling from their first time, but that didn't bother them as they were most likely to be cleaning up the bathhouse, including the bathtub that they were in. Looking at each other, they were glad to be this way as they were most likely to be moving in here to fulfill their roles as the stewards of Mossy Castle. It was their time to know their place, for they would also be aiding in the fight to stop the Elect once and for all…

* * *

Azalene shrieked in fury as she saw the dead bodies of Gula and Invidia being brought before her as she was angry at their loss. When she saw Uriel show up with Abdiel at his side, they were not too happy with what happened here as there would soon be retaliation in the form of loss in the long run. She knew that I was the one who sent them to their deaths, but she also knew that I wasn't alone the moment they were eliminated. In due time, there would be further retribution as she would stop at nothing to keep herself in line of Hell's throne, for she would even covet it against Crowley and Abaddon of all people in the battle to secure it down below.

"I know that Sam did this!" she cried. "He'll pay for what he did to Gula and Invidia!"

"He's hard to stop, but he's also a force to be reckoned with," said Abdiel.

"You better find him and take him out or else all of you will end up being dog food to the hellhounds!"

"You need to be patient, Azalene," said Uriel. "That mud monkey who recently lit the lantern in Mossy Castle's gonna be reeling the moment I get through with him… or perhaps Darbus and his Master Race will end up giving him the worst head trip imaginable."

"You better do so, Uriel, otherwise, if we lose the Elect, then we'll end up being at the whim of Crowley or Abaddon!"

"I hate to break it to you, but Crowley's out of the running," said a Crossroads demon as he was dressed up in a fancy suit. "As for Abaddon and her champion who now bears the Mark of Cain, they're in hiding, which makes me the new King of Hell."

"How dare you show your face here, Milverton?! As I recall, you once aided that rogue _Shinigami _who bore a grudge against the one called Yashamaru, only to be stuffed into Lucifer's cage! As for what my brothers and sisters told me, you even host brutal gaming dens just to make petty cash for your already swollen coffers!"

"I had my moment in the sun with Team Fatalist, but the competition to be on Hell's throne has dwindled. Crowley got turned into a human, but his whereabouts are unknown to us, no thanks to Yashamaru and that meddling Sword of Alecrast. The news about my managing of the gaming dens is a cash cow that can even rival the glamor of professional wrestling. Back then in the ancient days, gladiators were sent out in the ring killing one another just to obtain glory and that's what's in it for me the moment I take the throne for my own! As for you and your cronies, Azalene, you're shit of luck because of the fact that you can't rule the roost that your father planned for you. As of now, _I_ am now the new King of Hell and no one will ever stop me!

"And I will see to your ouster…, Your Highness!"

Anger and disgust overflowed within Azalene as she saw Milverton fully exuberant in his glory as the new King of Hell. Still, that didn't deter her status into working with what was left of the Elect and Uriel's faction as she wasn't about to concede defeat just yet. There was a new King of Hell and he was most likely to be on the warpath into crushing what was left of the competition that stood against him…

* * *

I was in a room that had an exotic flair to it as I was exhausted from such work. Still, I had my work cut out for me as the Elect and their allies were still at large. With the room with a bed, I flopped onto it as I felt it to be a comfortable one indeed. When I saw Reiko come in here, she laid down beside me as she was glad that I was safe from harm. In due time, we were about to return home to Kanto Village as we were ready to see the twins and the children in our care again, for we missed them very much indeed.

"This place is rustic, but we can't be here forever," I said.

"Dirk and the twins are probably expecting us right now," said Reiko.

"I'm sure gonna miss Swamp Bottom, but it's also a place that has a beacon of hope in the form of the ones who truly resemble the statues here."

"Are you talking about Izuna and Sanjana?"

"They were chosen by fate to be here just as much as we were chosen to be the Destiny of Worlds. It's only natural, but-"

I heard the sound of my vidphone ringing as I got up and picked it up from my pocket. By the time I looked at the message on the screen, it was a message from Dirk as I was poised to answer it soon enough. I was more than ready to come home to deal with familial needs, but I also had to do my duty as a member of the Order of Letters as well.

"Sam, it's me," he said as his face appeared on the screen of my vidphone. "I kind of took the wrong bullet train."

"Where are you, Dirk?" I said as I was worried with concern.

"I was wanting to go to Swamp Bottom, but I took the wrong bullet train and landed here in this town with all the hot chicks and dudes just making movies right and left."

"You're in New Bombay?!"

"It wasn't my fault! I wanted to go to Swamp Bottom, but I should've looked at the front of the train next time. Come to think of it, I wanted to bring the twins with me, but Cynthia said no, so I have Carly with me instead."

"Dirk, you're in trouble, young man," said Reiko as she was also concerned.

"So, I made a wrong turn at Alberquerque, but don't shoot the messenger for it!"

I saw the image of a ghost on screen before Dirk hung up as I had a feeling that I would be needed to get my ward out of danger. Still, work was work, but finding Dirk and Carly was going to be more trouble than its worth, for I had to do my part into protecting them after all…

**To be continued...**


	26. Bollywood Ending

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 26: Bollywood Ending**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural _because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a daunting day as the studio in New Bombay was bustling with plenty of activity. In one of the studio rooms, the filming of a love story was going smoothly as there were no problems at all. With the actors and actresses in place, the filming of the movie was in the middle of production as everyone was there on hand to be in the spotlight. For one actress, she was suffering from stagefright as she didn't want to come out until she saw something standing above the railing. The appearance of the figure was ghostly as it was a young man who died during the time of the Elder Days, for he was there for a split second until he was gone.

"Miss Majumdar, you need to focus!" cried the director as he was starting to get testy.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gujran," she said as she was shaking. "It's this stagefright I have..."

The actress was ready to get back into the spotlight until she saw one of the film crew dead while hanging over the railing above her. The gruesome image made her scream as it was something that shook the studio entirely. Whatever was happening here, it wasn't good at all as the director noticed it as well. The production of the film was on hold as there was something wrong here indeed, for it was the work of something out of the ordinary after all…

* * *

Ginryu was in his office as he was on alert due to what was going on so far. With news of lighting the lantern in Mossy Castle, which was in Swamp Bottom, it was a perfect go-ahead to put the Elect in their place as the time to do so was most likely to be one that can't be taken lightly. With folders on his desk, Ginryu was looking into the folder of Darbus Toller of all people as he was still keeping tabs on the arrogant aristocrat and his dastardly activities. Sooner or later, he would expect the crude and "holier than thou" man to slip up as he wasn't ready to throw the towel at him yet. By the time he finished up his reading on the files on Darbus, he was ready to go towards the assembly until he noticed Varlik coming in here with such urgency at hand.

"I see that you have more for me since you tried to steal the fragments of the Word of God tablets," he said. "Luckily, you've got a reprieve and your action into taking them from the archives room is expunged due to your status as one of God's chosen prophets."

"I know about the Elect and what they do, but why are you keeping tabs on one of your fellow Terrans?" asked Varlik out of curiosity.

"If you or your people know about Darbus Toller, then you should be warned about his activities on the sly."

"I heard that Rendilian talking about that man as if he's a poison."

"Elementary, my dear Varlik, Darbus _is_ poison. He's a staunch supporter of the Elect and what they stand for when it comes to controlling the human race on this planet. The man's obsessed into populating it with his artificial humans he created in which he calls it the Master Race, which are known for their blond hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin. They're even obedient to their master in which they heed the call to do his bidding as well. Just recently, the Toller family got word when they discovered Darbus' dirty little secret in which he is going against everything that is made from scratch the moment life starts up in the womb."

"So, the Darbus person is creating clones, isn't he?"

"Cloning and artificial genetic engineering is forbidden by the Intergalactic Science Committee and the Medical Corps in which they believe that the creations Darbus concocted up have no basis or soul imaginable. After what both organizations saw, they're willing to strip Darbus of his immunity from prosecution after giving his family a message about what went on in his homestead under their noses."

"And he even believes that he's God?"

"Darbus Toller is hell-bent on replacing the indigenous population, such as Elves, Orcs, Cat Sidhes, Merfolk, and _Karasu-Tengu_, and replace them with the same creations that mirror the image of what went on during the Third Reich back in the Elder Days. It's also a miracle that Gadreel tagged along just to give Darbus the heave-ho, but his staunch stance on keeping humanity as a mighty force can also be his downfall in the end. It'll only be a matter of time, but we can't let that arrogant aristocrat fly the coup after what we know now. He even tried to accuse Sam of treason against his fellow humans, along with attempting to tarnish his reputation back in Swamp Bottom. In due time, he'll overstay his welcome in this region, only to flee towards his demise if he continues to create his Master Race against the wishes of his family and everything else."

Varlik was concerned about what was going on here as he now knew about Darbus Toller in the flesh being a xenophobe and a eugenicist that fits the bill of bigotry and negative exuberance. Still, everyone in the Order's main headquarters were most likely to be on full alert about the unholy alliance and Darbus Toller's presence here, for it was going to be a much bigger problem at hand if one isn't careful to get out of the way…

* * *

I was up as I was on hand into leaving Swamp Bottom after all. The thought of Dirk and Carly being in danger unnerved me as I had to get there right away in which I was packed up and ready to go. With Reiko being concerned about what was going on, she was also worried about Dirk and Carly as they were in danger in such a bustling city like New Bombay. By the time we were packed and ready to go, we were stopped by Castiel as he was concerned about what was at stake so far. The look on his face spelled trouble indeed as he didn't want us to leave Swamp Bottom just yet.

"You can't leave right now," he said with concern.

"There's no time to waste here much longer," I said as I was worried.

"You're worried for Dirk and Carly, aren't you?"

"I may not be their parent, but I can't let them just wander off alone in New Bombay."

"Your duty is to remain in Swamp Bottom, not go anywhere else."

"But Dirk's like a son to Sammy," said Reiko. "I worry about the boy too, along with Carly. I beg of you, please let us go to New Bombay."

"You guys take a look at _this_," said Totsuka as he entered into the room where we stood in Mossy Castle. "It's in New Bombay, but production on a Bollywood film's been on hold since one of the crew was found dead while hanging above the railing above. Well, Cass can't hold you guys forever since a certain pair of Cat Sidhe kids took the wrong turn at Albuquerque. Besides, Charlie and I got this covered for now."

"Thanks for backing me up, Totsuka." I briefly looked at Reiko as she was concerned for the safety of Dirk and Carly. "Don't worry; we'll find them, I swear on my word of honor."

"You have twelve hours, Sam," said Castiel sternly. "As soon as you bring back the children, they you must come back here, is that understood."

"I'm not going to let Dirk and Carly run astray right now, for they are more than just my responsibility right now. They're also part of my family as well. I _will_ find them and make sure that no harm would come to them."

And I truly meant it as I was ready to find the two wayward Cat Sidhe children that were in New Bombay. In due time, there would be a factor that would even shake my core if I wasn't careful, for the ghost trouble over there was most likely to be more dangerous than ever perceived. Still, they were children, but they were too young to experience such work on the field when it came to finding ghosts or monsters, but all that stuff had to be for the adults anyway. In due time, we would go towards New Bombay to retrieve Dirk and Carly as we didn't count them out just yet right now, for there would be something wrong if they weren't careful so far...

* * *

Dirk and Carly were in the town square as they were busy checking out the exotic art all over the city of New Bombay. The place was a treasure trove of Bollywood films as there were also getting hungry. With the smell of Indian food cooking in droves, both Cat Sidhe children were sniffing the smell of tandoori chicken cooking in a restaurant as they entered inside. It was a place where everyone loved the food as they were having their lunch for the day. When Dirk and Carly sat down at a table, they were looking at a menu as they were floored with all the spices that they noticed so far. The sight of tandoori chicken and _chana marsala_ was simply a feast for the eyes as both Cat Sidhe children were wanting what was there, but they simply realized that they didn't have much money due to the fare that was spent on the bullet train getting here.

"I want the tandoori chicken," said Carly as she showed Dirk the picture on the menu.

"We might not afford it," he said as he was looking at the pouch of money he had.

"But we went on the train here, didn't we?"

"And going on the bullet trains are expensive and we can only afford the street food that's outside."

"But I'm hungry!"

"I'll pay for your food," I said as I entered into the restaurant with Reiko by my side

Dirk was stunned to see me come here as I was dressed up in the same exotic clothes that I had when I left Swamp Bottom earlier. It was something that neither Dirk or Carly saw before when they noticed Reiko dressed in the same exotic clothes that she wore when she came along with me. Even though I found Dirk and Carly, but I decided to let their little folly slide for now due to the business that was going on here in New Bombay.

"You sure took the wrong train to get here, didn't you?" I said.

"Hey, at least I don't have to look at the older woman when I'm here," said Dirk.

"You had us worried, Dirk," said Reiko. "It's a godsend that Sammy found you here, but you should also tell us where you and Carly are going."

"I would've brought the twins, but Cynthia didn't want me to."

"I know that Cynthia is stern, but at least she means well," I said. "As for this ghost business, we can deal with later while we have our lunch for now."

And so, we ordered our food without any further problems as we were enjoying the tandoori chicken and _chana marsala_ in all its glory. It was a terrific splendor on our part as we were enjoying the atmosphere in the restaurant as we later finished up and paid our bill. Just as we were about to leave the restaurant, we noticed one of the actresses from the film set shaking at a table as she was afraid of going back to the studio in which she was afraid of the ghost presence there. I sensed a problem brewing as I had to look into it the moment it was about to escalate even further.

"It's terrible…," said the actress as she was scared out of her mind. "I can't believe how wretched that ghost looked..."

"So, what seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"I saw someone up there in the studio rooms while filming the latest _Khushka_ film, only to see that thing vanish into thin air."

"Tell me some more," said Dirk as he was much interested into this ghost hunting business.

"You're too young to be in the Order of Letters right now," I said. "Besides, I'll look into the matter firsthand when we go towards the studio soon enough."

It was at that moment that I saw a microdisc on the table as it was labeled, "dailies," in Sanskrit. By the time I picked it up, I grabbed my vidphone and inserted the microdisc into it. The images of the latest Bollywood film was in rehearsal as I noticed a blip in the filming. When I slowly rewinded it back to where the blip started, I paused it as I noticed an image of a young boy holding a shotgun in his hand on screen. It was like in the Elder Days again as I had a feeling that the ghosts of the studio lot would become restless in which they would do more further harm to their victims.

"What's that kid doing there while the woman's dancing in a musical number?" asked Dirk as he stared at the image on my vidphone. "In other words, why is he holding a shotgun in that clip?"

"It's the image of a ghost," I said. "From what I know about in the Elder Days, there had been several rumors and urban legends about the Hollywood films and the mythos behind them in which one in particular featured an image of a boy holding a shotgun in his hand. In other films and on-screen filming, there had been incidents that involved suicides, a decapitation, a failed film attempt when the selected actor dies, several images of ghost filmings, and many more that have been documented long before all of us left for this part of the galaxy."

"If that boy's there, what's he doing with a shotgun in his hand?" cried the actress. "Does that young man have a death wish or something?"

"The incidents about ghost sightings on film is no joke, but I'll get to the bottom of this the moment we find out what's been going on due to what was put in the dailies."

"We're gonna be hunting ghosts," said Dirk. "If we find any, we'll salt and burn them..." Dirk sees a sigil painted on the wall on screen of the dailies that were shown on my vidphone. "What's with the squiggly thingy on there?"

I looked at it carefully as I noticed it to be something that was from the Elder Days indeed. It was a tulpa after all as I recognized the sigil from the knowledge that I found in the fort on Gehenna a year ago. I also had a feeling that whoever painted it there was causing trouble for the studio that was filming the latest movie as I had to remove it before it was too late. The tulpa was a thought-provoking sigil that once caused harm to many in a place that was perceived to be haunted during the Elder Days as it was also something that needed to be scratched out before anyone else got hurt. By the time I took out the microdisc from my vidphone, I gave it back to the actress as she was concerned about what was going on in the studio, for she was depending on those who are willing to put their lives on the line to save lives in this line of supernatural work.

"So, are we going to the studio?" asked Dirk.

"You're going with Reiko and Carly," I said.

"C'mon, Sam, I'm on the cusp of reaching puberty and I can't just let my learning talents about stuff out of the ordinary go to waste."

"I know that you helped Bobby and Nerva salt and burn some corpses near Lentulus' home on Claudius, but this is different. The tulpa you saw is something that can't be ignored due to the fact that it's also something that is mainly used for pranking innocent people."

"Well, it never hurts to try, does it?"

"Dirk, this isn't-"

"Sammy, let him go with you," said Reiko as she had Carly with her. "You can't do this alone anyway, can you?"

I was overwhelmed by Reiko's presence as I decided to take Dirk with me after all to investigate the studio where the tulpa was painted at. Still, my work was cut out for me as I had to find out more about who painted it and what motive wanted him or her to do so. In due time, I had to sharpen my skills on the field as I was about to go into further territory where I had to find clues to whoever painted the tulpa to conjur up such ghostly mischief in mind…

* * *

Kevin was on the prowl as he didn't want to get an earful from Dean the moment he returned to Kanto Village. Still, he didn't want me out of his sights as he had to stick to his job as a bodyguard to me and Reiko throughout the long trip to Swamp Bottom. Even though he took the bullet train to New Bombay just to be incognito, he had to stick to his guns as he was checking out the sights here that caught his eye. With the sight of many posters plastered on several buildings, Kevin didn't know what to think as he never expected to see many films being made here, for it was the filmmaking capital of this planet anyway.

When he saw me go out of the restaurant with Dirk, he was ready to pounce as he had to protect me from the wrath of both the unholy alliance and Darbus Toller himself. Both threats were horror as they were also something that can't be ignored right away. Sooner or later, he would soon pick up the pace into catching up to me when he was hiding in a crowd of people that were staring at me in which I was ready to go towards the film studio where the ghosts were haunting it. Just as he was about to follow me, he noticed a woman dressed like a starlet out of the twenties as she was part of the same group that ousted Crowley in the first place. She was from the Children of Azazel due to her yellow eyes as she was smiling an evil smile that shook Kevin to the core, for she was ready to spring her trap the moment her pawn sprayed the tulpas all over the studio.

"You're going after that wayward Elder of the Order, aren't you?" she said.

"And you're part of the Children of Azazel, aren't you?" said Kevin.

"Call me Avaritia and I want everything I can get."

"Do you even share with other people?"

"No! Anything I get is mine and no one else will have their paws on it 'cause I represent the worst human sin and that is the sin of greed."

"Even though you represent greed, you won't get far 'cause Sam and Reiko will bring the darkness to a halt the moment they stop what is left of the Elect."

"You vicious little bastard..."

Avaritia was ready to attack Kevin as she used her telekinesis to pin him against the wall. She was ready to kill him until a cannister of salt fell from the top of a building and hit her on the head. Like most demons, they bear a grudge against salt as it was a bane to them in which it is also used to slow down ghosts, make circles, and create barriers to keep anything monstrous out. With Kevin released from her grip, he saw her flee in a plume of yellow smoke as he had to get me right away and that was now in the least. Just as he was about to resume his duties into following me, he noticed Sybil walking towards him as she was concerned about the situation that was at hand right now, for she had to find me and Reiko in order to get me back to Swamp Bottom right away.

"You sure made a mess here, didn't you, Kevin Tran?" she said.

"You're sharp for an old lady," he answered.

"I may be sharp, but my mental faculties are not wasted."

"You threw the salt at that woman, didn't you?"

"That 'woman' is from the Children of Azazel and you should be on your guard the moment they spring out in plain sight. As for my son and grandson, they're stuck in dealing with tulpas from a disgruntled employee that got fired for wanting to extort money from the studio he once worked in."

"I bet that he's no stranger into pulling pranks like this..."

"And someone else will end up getting hurt the moment they face off into erasing the tulpas that were hidden in the studio, so I suggest that you march your ass over there and get to work."

Kevin was ready to do his part as he went towards the studio as planned. With Sybil following him, she was determined to give the prankster a talking-to as the matter with the tulpa wasn't a joke or debate. Sooner or later, there would be trouble in the form of ghosts settling all over the place into guarding the sigils, but in the end, there would be a triumph that would be put into motion in the long run...

* * *

"I'm ruined!"

The director's words rang all over the studio as he was seeing several more of the film staff leaving due to what went on here. It was hell for Amitabh Gujran himself as he came from a long line of directors in several Bollywood films here in New Bombay. He had to either stay the course or shut the film down permanently in which it could make him go bankrupt. He was at his wit's end as he couldn't take any more people walking off the set in his latest production so far. Just as he was about to go back towards his trailer, he saw an image of a starlet from the Elder Days appear out of thin air as she was dressed in old clothing that resembled the golden age of Hollywood back in the day. She was beautiful, but she was distraught as she was going upward towards the studio logo. When the director followed her, he felt the air turn from a muggy heat to a freezing chill in which he saw the starlet turn around and was ready to kill him with such props coming at him.

It wasn't long until the director felt a rope coil around his neck as it was strangling him from above. He was struggling to get free while seeing the starlet smiling a wicked smile before she was off to disappear. Just as the director was about to meet his own demise, he heard a shotgun blast being hurled as the starlet felt the sting of rock salt before disappearing. With the director spared and the rope slinking off of him, he was relieved to see Sterling and Selwyn come to the rescue as they were noticing the same thing the moment they saw the tulpa on the wall where it was near some scaffolding next to the stage.

"You've been sloppy, Amitabh," said Sterling as he put away his shotgun. "I hate to say this, but there's gonna be more than one tulpa here in this studio lot."

"A tulpa?" he said as he was gasping for air.

"It's a sigil that causes trouble while focusing on one's thoughts," said Selwyn. "Dad told me everything about it when he showed me one of those cheesy Carver Edlund books about it."

"And the tulpa came from that book?"

"It was written by Chuck Shurley under his pen name and later documented during the Elder Days in which some college kids were pranking the house in all its wares, only to have two ghost-hunting enthusiasts come there and tell bizarre stories about it," said Sterling. "As for whoever painted the tulpa, there's a member of the film crew that bears a grudge against you for sacking him before the production of your latest film."

Sterling's words were a warning that was about to be into fruition as I had to find the tulpas that were painted all over the set. Still, I had to find them all in order to dispel them as I was most likely to be put to word towards what was going on so far. In due time, I had to put my abilities to work as I had to save a studio from the grips of such powerful thought-provoking sigils that were put here for no reason whatsoever. Just as I was about to get to work, I noticed a tulpa on the front door as I sensed it so clearly. When I got there, I used my raw power to erase it as it disappeared in which it would do no more harm to anyone. Even Sterling was impressed to see me find the tulpa and make it vanish as he was most likely to be gearing up to find the rest of them in this film studio.

"You're right on the money, Sam," he said.

"We need to stay sharp into finding more of those tulpas," I said. "There's no telling when or where the ghosts that are thought up of can be hiding at, so we need to be careful into erasing them with such means necessary."

"And the one we need to finish off next is up there near that scaffolding," said Selwyn as he brought out a can of spraypaint. "If need be, we should do this before any of those ghosts pop up out of nowhere. Those things are dangerous if they ended up in the wrong hands, but we can't let anyone else suffer from those things that are everywhere."

"Then let's do this," said Dirk as he climbed up the scaffolding. "If we're gonna get those tulpas off the walls, then we should do this right away."

It was at that moment that Dirk noticed the strange ghost who resembled a forlorn man as it was standing there in his way. He never expected a ghost like that appear out of nowhere as he didn't want it to throw him off the scaffolding so readily. With a black marker in his hand, he marked it with an "x" on the tulpa as it was rendered useless the moment the ghost disappeared. By the time he got down from the scaffolding, he was lifted by something invisible as he was about to be flung farther into the distance. Just as my young ward was about to meet his demise, he heard a shot ring out as Sterling fired rock salt at the ghost in which it disappeared for good. When I caught Dirk just in time, I was relieved that he was alright as there was no further harm done towards him, for I was grateful that he was still alive.

"Scratched two tulpas," he said.

"Next time, leave this to the adults," I said.

"At least I'm learning from experience on the field than staying at home..."

"Furthermore, let's get the rest of those tulpas off the studio before anyone else gets hurt."

I saw Dirk give the thumbs-up as we were ready to find the rest of the tulpas all over the studio set. With my sensing abilities present, I spotted three that were scattered all over as I used my raw power to make them vanish without a trace. With the presence of the ghosts gone, we were home free until I sensed one on the ground where Dirk and the others were standing on. I was ready to use my raw power to dispel the large one as I maintained control of it in which I made it vanish like the rest of them. It was a job well done for us as I saved the day the moment we got the job done.

"It's a wrap," I said as I maintained my balance due to the exhaustion that gripped me.

"But at least we're hunting ghosts instead of lowly demons," said Dirk as he came to my aid.

"Lowly demons are much worse, young man," said Sterling. "As for the tulpa situation, we should be on full alert if we're gonna be scratching them off one small step at a time."

"Dad, we've got a runner," said Selwyn as he spotted a young man with a can of spraypaint.

"And there's our culprit… All the while, he's been doing this prank for far too long, but it won't be long now until he lets his guard down."

It was at that moment that the young man with his spraypaint was making a run for it as I noticed Selwyn sprint after him and pin him down in which he was strong to do so. I never expected the young Orc pin the young man down like that as he was strong for someone his age, but the one who had the spraypaint was no match for him after all. Still, we had to question him as he had nowhere to run right now, for he was caught and unable to flee after pulling a prank in the studio like that.

"Alright, you bloke, speak up!" yelled Selwyn as he was pinning the young man down.

"Mr. Gujran should've never fired me in the first place," he said. "I was simply wanting more of my fair share that the lady I met promised me."

"What lady?"

"She was a woman with black hair and yellow eyes and she promised me that I could take over this film studio if I scared the director and his crew."

"Black hair and yellow eyes?" said Sterling out of curiosity. "You're tangling with a very dangerous woman from the Children of Azazel, aren't you? They promise nothing for you the moment they send you to do their dirty work. As for your activities into painting tulpas all over the place, you can't just blackmail the director all because he sacked you for talking to one of the Children of Azazel of all people. And another thing, three of them are dead, but there are six remaining in which they won't stop until they get their way."

The man in question shook in fear as he saw the ghosts that he conjured up facing him with anger in their eyes. They were wanting to punish him, but they were being shot at by Sterling, who fired rock salt at them. He was no stranger to seeing ghosts as he saw them back down on their knees. They were fearful of his presence due to the psychic abilities that he inherited from his mother as they didn't stand a chance after what went on so far."

"You can't have him right now because of the fact that he's about to get his due," he told the ghosts as they were still wanting to pass judgment on the man who scared everyone on the studio set. "He'll get his due the moment he answers to the police." He sees several officers coming here as Kevin and Sybil came forth with the rest of them. "Now, if I were you, I suggest that you answer to the authorities properly because you can't hide from your actions, so I suggest that all of you go back to your graves to rest for all eternity."

The officers saw Selwyn letting go of the man in question as they placed the tulpa bandit in handcuffs and escorted him out of the studio. We were glad to get rid of the danger as we saved the film studio set and the director from financial ruin as the show was ready to resume as planned. As for Kevin and Sybil, however, they were astonished to see what we all pulled off as we were heroes that saved the day in time.

"You did good for someone with raw power, Sam," said Sybil. "You're living up to your namesake as the Elder of the Field after all."

"I couldn't let the studio set and director of the film go bankrupt or be ruined," I said.

"And the young man who did that deed will end up paying the piper for causing mischief here," said Sterling. "Besides, a film can't have any trouble while shooting, now can it?"

"And you need to get your ass back to Vanizia," said Sybil.

"Mother…., it's a surprise that you of all people came along here."

"Well, she saved my life from that demon," said Kevin.

"Now's not the time right now because Ginryu's expecting Sam and Reiko back in Kanto Village," said Sybil. "Still, you can't dodge work forever, but there's also some fun on the way."

The call to going home to Kanto Village was more than enough to get me, Reiko, and the others back home as planned. As for the studio and its director, progress into filming the movie was resuming as he was smiling with such glee, for he wasn't ruined after all. Still, we had our work cut out for us, but there would also be a time that the Elect and the Children of Azazel would soon seal Alecrast's fate the moment the dream of Darbus being a god to this planet would soon be realized if we didn't deal with it right away…

* * *

Reiko and Carly were standing outside the studio where the film was shot as they were waiting for me and Dirk to come forth. When they saw the police hauling off the tulpa culprit into the paddy wagon, they realized that we saved the studio from certain terror at last. When they saw me and Dirk coming out of there, along with Kevin, Sterling, Sibyl, and Selwyn, we were ready to take our leave of this place as we had to get home to Kanto Village soon enough.

"Sammy," said Reiko as she went towards me and put her arms around me. "I'm glad that you're alright."

"There were tulpas here, but they're gone," I said.

"You should've seen the ghosts that were haunting the place," said Dirk. "I even got picked up by one."

"Was it scary?" asked Carly.

"It was, but that Orc with the shotgun shot it with some rock salt to repel it. As for the ghosts, they all left after getting talked into going back into their graves."

"That's quite enough of that," I said. "As for our work in the Order of Letters, we still have some work to do."

And I meant it. Still, it was a job well done as we were ready to go home to Kanto Village as planned in which we were going home after all, for we were longing to see the twins and the rest of the family again. Life in the spotlight was fun, but not enough for us as we had our true work in the Order of Letters after all…

* * *

Ginryu was reading my report back in his office as he was floored to see what was going on so far. After the lighting of three of the lanterns that were key to weakening the Elect's power over the human race on Alecrast, there were two more that needed to be lit as time was starting to run out. Ginryu had noticed the Elect partnering with the Children of Azazel as there was going to be more hell than normal in this battle between good and evil. By the time he was ready to leave, he noticed Castiel appearing out of nowhere as he was more concerned than ever the moment the Elect first came on the scene in such a troubling way. Like Ginryu, Castiel was hell-bent on silencing the Elect and the Children of Azazel as they were considered to be a threat to the Destiny of Worlds, for there will be a troubling time the moment new management entered Hell's throne without any opposition at all.

"You're up and about, Castiel," said Ginryu. "Looks like that something is on your mind the moment your business in Swamp Bottom is over."

"There's a new King of Hell in charge of the demons," he said. "The Crossroads demon, Milverton, has taken control of the demonic domain in which the Children of Azazel have been ousted from their position of power. We need to be aware of him because of the fact that he has the gall to assemble his gaming dens that feature the most brutal sports imaginable."

"You faced Milverton before, didn't you?" Castiel nods sincerely. "Looks like Sam and his family are gonna be put in more peril than normal, I take it?"

"Milverton was a rival for Crowley during the Elder Days and he's known for causing strife to anyone who goes against him."

"Speaking of Crowley…," Ginryu fishes out a letter as he shows it to Castiel. "He wrote to me and he's pissed off that Milverton took over his throne in one fell swoop. Unfortunately, he can't be a demon unless Ippei reverses his spell on him and gives him back his demonic mojo, but he still remains undetected by both angels and demons for the time being. From what I heard is that he works at a teahouse in Akatsuki, which is in the Rokujo Plateau, but he's slowly climbing up the ladder to being assistant manager to the place. As for Milverton, however, he's ready to take the plunge into turning everything into his personal gaming den."

"Gaming dens are illegal here on this planet, but there had been forbidden businesses that have been making money in the Kingdom by the River since the Dominus passed away three years ago."

"I heard all about it when his twin niece and nephew took over and turned it into their personal sin city, which is full of brothels, casinos, pachinko parlors, gaming dens, and other forms of illegal junk in the trunk that spills over. Even the surrounding valleys and areas demand them to cease and desist such drivel over there. Speaking of the Kingdom by the River…, there's the Midoriko Temple that hasn't been used since the twins took over three years ago. Sooner or later, the exiled princess and her Elven consort will go back and reclaim what is rightfully theirs and fleece the dens that have turned the Kingdom by the River into a den of sin, gambling, and debauchery."

"There's also the factor of Milverton to consider."

"He may be the new King of Hell, but the Children of Azazel and the Elect are not yet done with their power trip just yet. They may have been given a taste of their own medicine since Milverton became the new king, but they're not out of the fight yet. Sooner or later, they'll meet a far worse end at the hands of the Destiny of Worlds, for they are the last hope into protecting us from such evil in the making."

Ginryu was making his point clear as he was more than likely to be making sure that nothing else would happen to me and my family, for the battle against evil was getting more complicated than normal. Still, we all had to pull through as there was even the presence of Darbus Toller to be put under the microscope, for he was a snake in the garden that had to be weeded out as soon as possible. As for the other factor about Milverton, his position as the new King of Hell had touched a nerve to Crowley of all people as the battle for Hell's throne was about to hit the fan really quick…

* * *

We were all back home in Kanto Village as we were playing in the stream near the castle. As usual, I was enjoying my downtime as I was also writing in my journal as well. It had been two days since we left New Bombay as we were home at last, but there was more than enough to keep me on my toes the moment I saw the twins on the blanket. Both of them were smiling their smiles as they were nearly reaching five months old so far, for they were getting more beautiful than ever for babies. It was also at that moment that I saw Dirk and Carly playing in the stream as they were happy to be in it. I never expected them to be in the water so happily, but they were enjoying the summer just like the rest of us. When I saw Reiko coming towards me, I noticed her to be dressed in her bikini as she was ready to join the fun like the rest of us, for we were home in the castle at last.

"Hey, Sam!" yelled Dirk. "Aren't you gonna go in the water like the rest of us?"

"I'll be there shortly," I said as I put down my journal.

"It's been a blessing in disguise since you eliminated the tulpas in that studio set and the lead actress in the film overcame her stagefright," said Reiko. "As for the rest of the filming, it's being resumed after seeing something scary in the studio."

"As for what we told Totsuka and Charlie, they didn't know what to think when they heard more from the tulpa affair."

"Even though we said our goodbyes in Swamp Bottom and New Bombay, I'm hoping to return there again just like you."

"And we'll do that before the summer is over..."

I got up as I was dressed in my swim trunks in which I was ready to join Dirk and Carly in the water. As for Reiko, however, she took the twins as she put them in their floating tubes the moment they were put in the water. We all had fun in the water near the castle, for we were enjoying our fun after all that trouble in Swamp Bottom and New Bombay, but there would be more work to be done the moment I was called into action again…

**To be continued...**


	27. Shigeru Hits the Fan

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 27: Shigeru Hits the Fan**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a very hot day as I was busy putting clothes on the line. The heat was unbearable, but it didn't dampen my spirits as I finished up and went towards the secret place where I went towards the multiple citrus tree that sprouted ripe oranges, lemons, limes, tangerines, and grapefruit. With a few lemons picked, I went back into the backyard as I set them down on the porch in which they were ready to be turned into lemonade. Just as I was about to be going towards the kitchen, I felt something wet touch at my kimono as I turned around and saw Shigeru and Kevin throwing water balloons at me. As usual, I was busy ignoring the ongoing prank war since I got back from Swamp Bottom three days ago as I picked up the lemons and went inside of the main house of the castle.

When I set them on the counter, I was ready to make some lemonade until I felt a stream of water getting me more wet than normal. When I turned around to see my assailant, I saw Dean smiling as he was enjoying the moment that started up the pranking in the first place. I was not too pleased at him for getting me wet as I found the petty pranks to be both embarrassing and childish at the same time, for I was too old to be involved in this prank war. In an all-out bid on putting Dean in his place, I was ready to take one of the lemons and smoosh it in his face until I was trounced by another bout of water balloons coming from outside. Shigeru and Kevin were at it again as they were drenching me with the water balloons in their arsenal, for they were getting me wet to the extreme until Reuben walked in while holding Nerinya in his arms. The mess in the kitchen was the last straw as he was ready to put his foot down after seeing the water mess that was there.

"Is _this_ what goes on in this castle when it comes to an all out prank war?!" he yelled.

"It's just a prank war, nothing else," said Dean as he put down the squirt gun in his hands.

"I told you guys again and again, that there will be no prank war and look what you start!"

"C'mon, Reuben, it's just a bit of fun," said Kevin.

"We should be keeping tabs on the Elect, not play around like a bunch of little kids!"

"I bet that your superior from the Medical Corps wanted you to be strict instead of letting loose like the rest of us," said Shigeru.

"Very funny..."

"Reuben, I'll deal with this," I said as I was dripping wet from the water. "Besides, they're gonna be cleaning up their mess before Reiko and the other women get back from their daily outing."

Therefore, Reuben didn't say another word as I took charge of what was going on in this household. As for the pranksters, however, they were most likely to be cleaning up the kitchen as they were done for the moment the prank war started up in the first place. It was a staunch start, but I had to put my foot down as I didn't want to face another wrathful lecture coming from Reuben in the later hours…

* * *

Later on in the day, I was near the stream as I was busy floating in the water. After enduring a bout of being soaked by Dean and the others, I found my predicament to be enjoying after all the hot weather climbing into the hundreds since I got back from Swamp Bottom. Everything was complicated, but normal, as I was enjoying my downtime until I saw Reuben standing near the shore with his stern demeanor and iron constitution in check. Still, he was there as he didn't want any form of pranking around the castle grounds or the main house whatsoever. In due time, I would endure another bout of pranking coming from Dean, Shigeru, and Kevin as I was also dreading it at the same time as well.

"You're lucky that you didn't get pissed at the pranksters at fault," said Reuben. "Such behavior is childish and immature for men to act in such a troubling time like this. Even the Medical Corps disapproves of using humor for curing such ills."

"After seeing the weather topping the hundreds, we all have to bask into such comfort that suits us on a hot summer day," I said.

"After seeing you get drenched by Dean with his squirt gun and by Shigeru and Kevin with their water balloons, your reputation is getting tarnished by the minute and you're not taking action about it."

"Even if I disapprove of the prank war around the castle, I don't mind it because it's something that can get our minds off of what happened in Swamp Bottom that concerned Darbus and his artificial creations."

"About that..." Reuben fishes out a file as he opens it up. "According to what Gadreel told us, the artificial creations in Darbus' arsenal are perfectly made with blond hair, blue eyes, and flawless porcelain skin. They are even obedient to their master in which the women in the group answer in unison to his rambled talk."

"I see what you mean…, but Darbus is known to support the Elect and their allies in which he believes them to be a boon for humanity."

"Even though he was once stopped in Swamp Bottom, that doesn't stop him from retaining his immunity from prosecution here in this region due to his aristocratic ties, but the main branch saw what he was doing by creating the Master Race in the image of what he envisioned it to be."

"So, his family now knows of his dirty little secret back in Doitsu..."

"It's not all, Sam. The Medical Corps got wind of it the moment Kazuo was there at a conference when he heard some of Darbus' family members speaking out against his illegal activities. We all know that the aristocrat was into genetic cloning and manipulation in which goes against the ethics of science and nature altogether. Even the Intergalactic Science Committee have weighed in on his illegal activities as well the moment they saw what was in his villa in Doitsu's capital of New Bayreuth not too long ago. Even though the main branch is ready to throw in the towel of stripping Darbus Toller of his immunity from prosecution, the rest of his family aren't buying it at all due to the fact that they stand by their fellow blood relative in such a crisis like this."

"And he'll blame me for his downfall..."

The news about the Medical Corps and the Intergalactic Science Committee weighing in on stripping Darbus of his immunity from prosecution was beginning to worry me instead of giving me more hope as I had a feeling that he would seek revenge against me in the long run. This isn't the first run-in that I had with the man who was despised by those who question his motives as I remembered the chance encounter that I had with him the moment I killed Eshkalon while saving Castiel from certain death. I couldn't let that evil man get his way as I also had to watch my back against him, for he was a much equal threat than that of Abaddon and the Army of Cain, the Leviathan threat, and the unholy alliance between the Elect and the Children of Azazel put together. The threat of Darbus and his artificial creations were more than enough to put me on edge as I can't let them commit genocide in the name of keeping humanity in control of the galaxy. Still, I couldn't let it worry me as I didn't have time for it right now, for I noticed Reuben getting back to the castle without any form of pranking whatsoever…

* * *

Shigeru was in the shed as he was getting some of the melons out of there while gently placing them in a wheelbarrow. The various melons were more than enough to keep us fed and happy as Shigeru carted the wheelbarrow out of the shed in which he noticed Reuben on alert with his surroundings on point. As usual, he didn't say a word as he noticed the Iron Healer go into the main house without any further incident at all. When he set the wheelbarrow down next to the front doors, he saw the women returning from their outing as they had the children in tow. It was a great sight indeed as they were exhausted from going out on their walk with plenty of groceries and supplies in tow.

"Oh, the heat is killing me," said Magda as she had the girls in tow in their stroller.

"I take it that you're wanting to take a dip in the stream," said Shigeru.

"I would've taken Nerinya out, but she's too young right now," said Paninya.

"And the heat's not getting any better..."

"Has anyone seen Sammy?" asked Reiko.

"He's probably in the stream after we soaked him with water balloons. He even sent us to clean up the mess after getting a stern talk from Reuben not too long ago."

"We got the stuff for the house, so after this, we're going swimming," said Dirk as he had the twins in tow. "You should see the people just going into the river for a swim back there. It's about time to do that."

"Hey, you may got off of Cynthia's radar, but you need to stick with the rest of us," said Futaba sternly. "Don't forget, you have to watch over Carly, even if she's a bother to you, so I suggest that you pull your weight like the rest of us."

"Come on! She bugs me every chance she gets!"

It was at that moment that Carly sat down on the ground and began to cry as everyone was staring at Dirk directly. When he stared at Carly, he had no other choice but to comfort her as he couldn't let her feel sad the moment she gets put down. Even though he was older, he had to act in his position as the big brother in the family as he would soon have his potential to be the protector of the younger children that came and went. When they were ready to help bring the groceries in, they saw Dean in there making some lemonade as he was still under the watchful gaze of both me and Reuben earlier. Still, the heat was unbearable, but everyone had to make due with what we had so far as the rest of the groceries were put away in the pantry for the time being. As for the meat and fish, it was divided and put in the freezer for many dinners as it was a godsend that there was the main course in the house besides the fruits and vegetables that were eaten on a daily basis.

"I take it that you've been mulling the lemons," said Magda as she put away the sugar in the pantry.

"Well, the last of the sugar's been used for the lemonade," said Dean as he finished it up.

"With the weather being monotonous, at least we can go swimming," said Dirk.

"I wanna swim too," said Carly.

"Hold it," said Dean. "If you're going out there, then I suggest that you let all of us in the swimming pond. Besides, it's not fun if the whole family doesn't blend in without you."

"Well, I'm going there right now..."

"Wait for me!" cried Carly as she followed Dirk outside.

And so, there was fun on the horizon as everyone was ready to go outside for a quick dip in the swimming pond. The heat was something that couldn't be ignored as there was always a way to cool off outside. The heat was intense, but this short reprieve from work was most likely to be ending due to what we needed to do in our ongoing battle against the Elect and their allies, for they weren't about to back out any time soon…

* * *

I was sitting in the swimming pond as I was near the waterfall that stood there. When I looked towards the shore, I spotted Dirk and Carly all dressed in their swim clothes as they were about to go into the water to swim. Still, I didn't budge until I noticed Shigeru on the prowl with Dean and Kevin as they were dressed in swim clothes and caked with sunblock while going into the water with their squirt guns in their hands. At that moment, they were ready to attack me as they were spraying me with water directly in my face. I was being bombarded by the pranksters in charge as I didn't mind it due to the heat climbing in the later days of summer. By the time I saw Dirk and Carly get in the water, they were being hit by the streaming of the water coming from the squirt guns that the three pranksters had in their hands. Although, Dirk didn't mind it, but Carly wanted to get out of the water as she didn't like to get drenched first while being in there.

"No squirting!" she yelled.

"It's only water," said Dirk.

"But they started it..."

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Magda as she came out with the girls in tow.

It was at that moment that we noticed the women come here to the swimming pond. We all had a great time near the shore as we found it to be a huge godsend the moment the heat became intense so far. Even though some of us didn't mind it, there were some who didn't like to get pranked for no reason as it was also something that got us out of the boredom that seeped through the castle, for we were content with what we had right now…

* * *

Later on in the evening after a swim, Shigeru was on the ninth floor of the castle as he went towards the bathroom there. When he went inside, it was a decent bathroom as it had no problems at all in which he was about to take a shower in it. With his swim clothes in the hamper and some clean ones on the counter where the sink was, he stepped into the shower as he was busy cleaning himself thoroughly. By the time he rinsed himself off and turned off the water, he got out of the shower as he dried himself off and got dressed in his clean clothes. Just as he was about to leave the bathroom, he noticed a hand sticking out of the squat toilet that was next to the regular one where the sink was. It was a blue hand that was unlike anything he never noticed before as he was most likely to tell me right away. By the time he sprinted out of the bathroom, he took the elevator where the floor to my office was as he noticed me at my desk, for he was ready to tell me what he saw in the bathroom earlier.

"Okay, Sammy, I've got a problem on the ninth floor bathroom," he said to me.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"When I got out of the shower to get into my clothes, I saw a blue hand coming out of the squat toilet."

"Are you serious?"

"There is a toilet monster in the ninth floor bathroom and it's _not_ like that _akaname _that haunted Sir Tamzen's bathhouse in his castle."

"I'll take a look..."

I dug into the bookshelf as I looked at the old lore that was in the pastel green cover. When I delved into it, I noticed a picture of a hand poking out of a gas station toilet as it was once recorded in the record books during the Elder Days at the time. Still, the matter had to be settled sooner or later, for it needed to be resolved immediately…

* * *

**Two thousand years in the past…**

Sam was hard at work in the bunker as he was still determined to get the Mark of Cain off of Dean's arm. It had been a week since going to that swank mansion as the sight of Dean killing a shapeshifter mercilessly unnerved him to the extreme. Just as he was about to get to bed, he noticed his older brother sprinting out of the bathroom as he was shocked after what he noticed in there, for this wasn't the first time that this has happened.

"There's a hand in the toilet!" yelled Dean.

"There was a hand in that gas station restroom back in Tulsa," said Sam as he was rubbing his eyes.

"C'mon, Sammy, work with me, will you?! I can't go in there and see a hand like that coming from the porcelain express."

"It's the Blue Paper/Red Paper clause again, isn't it?" Dean nods. "Then we'll answer it thoroughly so we won't die from either asphyxiation or blood loss."

"So, you're gonna look?" Sam nods as he was yawning. "Alright, but after this, you're going to bed."

And so, Sam and Dean went out of the library of the bunker as they were going towards the bathroom. When they heard sounds of profanity from it, they sprang in there as they noticed Nimi armed with an angel blade in his hands. They even noticed the same blue hand that was last seen at a gas station restroom in Tulsa as it wasn't about to leave any time soon. All three were looking at it as it was most likely to be giving them more trouble than its worth. The blue hand was persistent in its actions the moment it was about to ask out the question that it gives its victims.

"Okay, you grossed-out piece of shit, spill it!" yelled Nimi as he was staring at the hand in the toilet.

"Yelling profanity at it ain't gonna cut it," said Dean as he was also staring at the hand in the toilet.

"We should answer it thoroughly or else one of us will end up dead from either selecting the blue paper and red paper," said Sam cautiously.

"Anyway, I'm through staring at that thing!"

"Are you fucking nuts or something?!" yelled Nimi. "You're _not_ up to full par since you savaged that shapeshifter back at that swanky mansion that the old man visited, but having to pull one on a Japanese toilet monster can cause bad luck on your ass! All we need to do is to give the proper color of paper other than blue, red, or yellow here."

"We'll take the white paper," said Sam as he was staring at the hand in the toilet. "That is our answer for you."

With that, the blue hand in the toilet disappeared without a trace as the bathroom wasn't haunted ever again. Even though it was a relief to see the Japanese toilet spirit gone, Dean was trying to hide his killer urges due to the dreaded influence from the infamous Mark of Cain on his arm. As for Sam and Nimi, however, they were grateful that they saw the bathroom free once again, for this incident would further be in the record books for many centuries yet to come…

* * *

Later on in the night, Sam was still up cataloging things as he wasn't planning on going to bed any time soon. After the toilet debacle, he was busy putting down the drawing description of the blue hand that was last seen at a gas station in Tulsa a few days back. Even though he was yawning, he wasn't done cataloging as he finally drew the image of the toilet monster that nearly tried to do away with everyone in the bunker earlier. When he finished up, he saw the clock as it was nearly three in the morning in which he was finally ready to go to bed after detailing the information that was recorded earlier, for it was something that was about to become legend in the future.

Before he went towards his room, he went into the hall where the electrical room was as he saw the new door installed after Dean broke it during the struggle to cure him a few weeks back. He remembered that skirmish that he had in which it scared him to the extreme. Still, he never forgot about it as he stared at the new door for ten minutes. In such an extreme state, he wasn't ready to go to bed after all that happened until he noticed Nimi coming forth to check up on the new door that fitted the electrical room nicely, even though it wasn't the right color.

"You've been staring at that damn door for a little bit now," he said. "You can't just let that skirmish with Dean eat you alive after what you did for him the moment you cured him from being the Deanmon all the live long."

"Nimi," said Sam. "Even though I cured Dean from his demonic urges, the Mark of Cain still remains on his arm. And another thing, every time I stare at that door, it reminds me of what happened there when I saw him break the old one while getting free to kill me."

"Hey, you did the same damn thing while being soulless when you nearly offed the old man, but at least he kept telling you not to dwell too much on it. And another thing, if you keep dwelling about such past discretions that gnaw at you, then you'll end up going beyond repair."

"So much has happened since Dean got the Mark of Cain a few months back. Kevin and Totsuka are dead, Abaddon finally got it coming, and Gadreel turned himself into a bomb to get Castiel out of Heaven's jail just to turn the tables on Metatron."

"Hey, if the old man, the kid, and Totsuka saw you stooping to despair, they'd turn in their graves. As for Metatron, he's in Heaven's slammer, but the only gate to it is in the sandbox of a kid's playground right now. Also, you're gonna have to step up to your game to get that infernal Mark of Cain off of Dean's arm before he causes more damage. You already blabbed to Yashamaru about it when he ganked that shapeshifter in Bunny LeCroix's mansion earlier, but you're gonna be pushed to your limits the moment you even go far to seek help from someone that you're not gonna trust on the sly the moment you intend on saving Dean from the Mark of Cain's nasty grip."

"And I will do it to save him, even at the cost of my own life."

"C'mon, you need to get your ass to bed or else you'd fall apart, alright?"

Sam reluctantly agreed as he got up and went towards his room. When he got into bed, he was worried for Dean as he would stop at nothing to save him from the Mark of Cain, even if it killed him just to go so far...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I was staring at the lore book intensely as I showed Shigeru the picture of the blue hand that he saw in the squat toilet on the ninth floor. It was something that caught my eye immensely as I had a feeling that there would be trouble the moment I was ready to look in on the matter that concerned the bathroom on the ninth floor. Still, Shigeru and I had to settle this matter as I was about to tell him about this piece of lore that occurred during the Elder Days soon enough.

"Well, did you find anything?" he asked.

"It's a monster known as the Blue Hand that is known to be more of an urban legend than lore," I said. "It's also known for killing its victims by choosing their motive of death by making selecting either the blue paper, the red paper, or the yellow paper."

"That's one selection of primary colors there..."

"If the victim chose the blue paper, he or she would die by asphyxiation until he or she is blue in the face. If the victim chose the red paper, he or she would die by bleeding to death."

"And if the victim chose the yellow paper?"

"He or she would be drenched in piss," said Nimi as he came out of nowhere. "That thing is a nuisance to all bathrooms everywhere."

"And what would happen if the victim chose white paper?"

"The blue hand disappears and searches for another bathroom to haunt and that shitter monster literally despises white because in some cultures, it's the representation of death."

"Then I'll give my answer to it and the damn thing will leave the castle."

And so, Shigeru left my office as he went towards the elevator and returned to the ninth floor. Just as he was about to go towards the bathroom there, he saw Reuben standing there as he wasn't about to throw in the towel on the pranking that went on here. Still, he didn't have time to face the Iron Healer right now as he had to get rid of the toilet monster that was haunting the bathroom in the first place, for it had got to go before someone ends up dead from selecting either blue or red paper.

"You can't go further with all the ruckus that's been going on here lately," said Reuben.

"Look, you can't go in that bathroom right now," said Shigeru.

"And why not?"

"There's a blue hand sticking out of the squat toilet and it won't leave the bathroom without receiving an answering from the primary colors of paper it gives you."

"Is this some kind of sick joke, Shigeru Mitani?!"

"I'm not joking right now! That hand in the squat toilet is in there and if you select either the blue or red paper, you would die both ways. If you select the yellow paper, you'd be drenched in piss, but if you select the white paper, it'll go away and never come back."

"I won't settle with your pranks!"

"It's no prank when you see a blue hand sticking out of the toilet just to stick its fingers up your ass! Besides, it might even do the same to check your prostate while you sit and pinch a loaf in there."

And so, Reuben went into the bathroom as he noticed the blue hand sticking out of the squat toilet in which he was stunned to see it directly. Even Shigeru wasn't about to have his life taken by such an urban legend that existed in toilets momentarily as he was about to give his answer to the blue hand so far. It was something that he had to dole out as he didn't want the blue hand to do any damage to the rest of us the moment it was about to bring out the primary colors to do its worst on its victims.

"Okay, asshat, I select the white paper," he said as he saw the blue hand disappear. "Besides, it's my answer to you 'cause I know that you don't like seeing it instead of the primary colors that you give out to your victims."

With the blue hand gone from the squat toilet, the bathroom was free again as Shigeru had his reasons to keep the monster away. He never expected anything like it to just show up out of nowhere, but he stopped the blue hand from haunting the castle bathrooms again. It was a small victory, but Reuben wasn't too happy about it as he wasn't someone who was into prank wars.

"Is the fun over now?" he asked sternly.

"When I blurted out the white paper, it left," said Shigeru.

"Still, there will be no more pranks as of now, is that clear?"

When Reuben left the bathroom, Shigeru stuck his tongue out at him as he wasn't too fond of the Iron Healer's stern words. Even though he got rid of the monster in the squat toilet, he was good to go until he noticed me come here with a smile on my face. He noticed that I was more in the pranking mode that was up in the alley of the rest of us as I was more than likely to give Reuben a taste of his own medicine.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Shigeru.

"Nothing in particular," I answered.

"Spill it, Sammy. I wanna know what you did earlier."

"If it's _that_ important, I'll spill the beans eventually."

"What did you do this time?"

"If Reuben isn't into pranking people, then he's about to have a huge problem on his hands." I fished out a bottle of unflavored laxative with the words, "Turbo Lax," in black letters from my kimono sleeve as I showed it to him. "Perhaps he should think twice before sipping his coffee next time."

"Nice!" Shigeru was giggling with excitement as he was about to hear what was next. "It's about time that Reuben got some fast, effective relief on the sly." He gives the thumbs-up. "Great job, Sammy!"

And so, the pranking continued without delay as we were also grateful that the toilet monster was gone and never heard from again. Even though the threat was at an end, there was still the pranking that went on in the castle as we weren't about to have it put to a halt any time soon…

* * *

Reuben was in the lab of the infirmary wing as he was hard at work monitoring things at his disposal. As usual, he wasn't about to throw in the towel any time soon after seeing the hand from the squat toilet disappear since we answered white paper earlier. When he opened up the cupboard to put away his notes, he noticed several squeaky toys falling out of it as he wasn't out of the woods yet due to the prank war that started up earlier. When he noticed Dean and Kevin emerging from the closet, they were about to get a stern lecture from him as he wasn't too happy with what they did earlier.

"We got you!" they yelled.

"I thought I told everyone that there will be no pranking in this castle!" yelled Reuben.

"It's better than being bored all the time," said Dean.

"Say what you want, but that sense of humor will get you in trouble if you don't cease and desist this deplorable and repugnant form of practical jokes."

"You can't just walk around without a sense of humor like that. It's not healthy."

"Being overweight or anorexic is unhealthy, along with the humor that causes problems for some people who don't believe in that form of garbage."

"You have no sense of humor, do you?" said Kevin. "Didn't Director Mitani, the Medic General, tell you that laughter is the best medicine?"

"Humor isn't something that can be used as a coping mechanism and furthermore, it's not funny to mock people or cause pranks all over the place, either. All the same, it's nothing but a frivolous form of-"

Without warning, Reuben felt his stomach rumble as if he was about to break wind in the lab. When he stared directly at Dean and Kevin, he was ready to lose it until he cut loose in the form of one form of stinky flatulence. Both of them stared at Reuben as they noticed him sprint out of the lab with his hand on his backside. When they followed after him, they saw him go straight into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Even though Reuben was in the bathroom, he was about to blow a load in his pants and boxers as he pulled them down, lifted up the toilet seat, and sat down just to let it all out. It was hell for him, but on a lighter note, he was getting a taste of his own medicine as he was in there just letting all of it out.

By the time he was finished, he wiped himself, flushed the toilet, and put back on his pants and boxers as he went towards the sink and washed his hands. When he got out of the bathroom, he saw Dean and Kevin standing there with stunned looks on their faces. They never expected him to take very long to just use it as they smelled the stench of what went on in the bathroom earlier. By the time Nimi came to see what was going on in there, he also didn't know what to think as he saw Reuben moseying out of sight the moment he emptied himself in the bathroom earlier.

"So, what went on here?" he asked.

"Reuben kind of lost it when he went to the can," said Dean.

"What happened to him? Did he get a bad case of the Hershey squirts?"

"He was getting pissy at us earlier when he saw the squeak toys fall out of the cupboard in the lab earlier," said Kevin.

"Looks like Reuben is very stern due to his mom's side of the family. As for what happened, we're gonna have to get to the bottom of what happened to him earlier."

And so, all three went back to the lab as they saw an empty cup of coffee that was in the sink. By the time Nimi picked it up, he noticed the evidence blended in with the last drop of it as he noticed that there was a dose of an unflavored laxative that was used in it. By the time he put it down, he didn't accuse anyone yet due to the prank war that went on all over the castle, for it was about to be put to a grinding halt soon enough.

"Looks like the fast, effective relief caused Reuben to get the bad case of the Hershey squirts after all," he said as he noticed a bottle missing from the cabinet above the sink. "I bet that Shigeru must have gotten into it just to put Reuben in his place."

"Shigeru didn't get into the lab because he's not in the Medical Corps," said Kevin.

"He's also a freelance hunter and a member of the Order of Letters, but he can't reach it due to him having to use a stool to stand on in front of high places."

"Sam did it," said Dean as he had a full hunch about what happened to Reuben earlier. "He's tall enough to reach the cabinet without Reuben suspecting him in there, but it's about time that the Iron Healer got put in his place."

"Looks like he stepped up to his game to be added in the prank war that was started up earlier, but if Reuben finds out, he'll round your asses up and keep you there until one of you confesses into who slipped some laxative into his coffee."

"Then we're gonna have to get Sam and Shigeru in there before we hear the wrath from Reuben," said Kevin. "Still, it was a very crafty prank that was pulled, but it's not gonna be the very end of it the moment we finish this prank war."

"Furthermore, we're not gonna say a word about this," said Dean sternly. "That's for Reuben to find out the moment he sees and hears all the crap jokes that are gonna be tossed at him."

And so, Dean, Kevin, and Nimi were most likely to be hunting me and Shigeru down because of the prank that caused Reuben to end up going to the bathroom like that. Still, a prank is a prank, but sooner or later, all of it would come to an end the moment we get ratted out on the sly. By the time Shigeru and I arrived at the lab, I put away the bottle of Turbo Lax back in the cabinet where it goes as I closed it up. When we remained in here briefly, we saw the coffee cup with the evidence that screamed pranking as we had to leave immediately.

"For someone who's tall, you don't mess around," said Shigeru.

"After hearing all those stern lectures about not having a sense of humor coming from Reuben, someone had to give him a taste of his own medicine," I said.

"I bet that Dean and Kevin are gonna love what went on the moment they saw Reuben get pranked with the fast, effective relief."

"We better clear out before Reuben comes back or else we're toast and we all know that he's got no sense of humor due to his stern demeanor and his exterior about being committed to his job in the Medical Corps."

"I never expected you to pull one off, but slipping a laxative in his coffee took the cake."

When we heard footsteps, we hid in the closet as we peeked out for Reuben coming in. When the footsteps got louder, we saw a courier come in as it had a letter for Shigeru in which we came out of the closet to answer it. When the courier gave Shigeru the letter, he saw him leave as he thoroughly examined it with a sharp eye. To his shock, he saw the royal seal of the Kingdom by the River on it as he opened it up. When he read the letter, he had a feeling that he and Futaba would be summoned back to the same place that became a den for debauchery and gambling over the past three years. It was a message that was beckoning him and Futaba to return to the Kingdom by the River as there was also the matter of Midoriko Temple to consider, for it was also the place where the fourth lantern to be lit to weaken the power of the Elect sooner or later.

"What's going on, Shigeru?" I asked with concern.

"This letter came from Hiromasa, who is the brother-in-law of Futaba's father," he answered.

"What did he tell you?"

"He says that there's been enough damage to the reputation of the Kingdom by the River in which he demands me and Futaba to return there and go up against Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama, who turned it into their personal gambling and debauchery den three years ago. That was when Futaba was taken away the moment I arrived there, only to nearly get killed by the guards."

"Midoriko Temple is also there in which the fourth lantern must be lit. As for the last one, it's in the ruins of Gale Canyon in the Southern Stride, which is still Orc territory."

"Looks like the call to go back to the Kingdom by the River is about to commence. As for the prank war, however, let's call it a truce for the time being until we put a damper on the Elect's plans."

When Shigeru and I left the lab, we were most likely to be going towards the next mission at hand in which there were two objectives to do: overthrow the usurpers and light the lantern in Midoriko Temple. It was the least that we can do for the time being as there was more danger that would soon come out of the shadows and trap us in our blind spots if we weren't careful about what was going on around this planet…

* * *

Reuben was outside on the porch as he was exhausted from emptying out in the bathroom earlier. The factor of what occurred earlier never expected to hit him hard like that the moment he finished his coffee with an unsuspecting teaspoon of Turbo Lax in it. By the time he saw me and Shigeru come outside, we were also sitting down as we stared at the fireflies that were buzzing in the bushes in such a beautiful evening the moment the weather cooled down. Still, we didn't tell him about the laxative prank as we kept our mouths shut, but we decided to keep mum about our situation so far.

"I can't believe that I've been humiliated like that," said Reuben.

"You probably got on regular terms with this," said Shigeru.

"After what happened with me in the bathroom, there's no end to such crap like this."

"Well, at least the prank war's over," I said.

"Don't even go there with the diarrhea jokes, Sam! It's been enough hell for me as it is! And to top it off, the women in the kitchen are making muffins in there!"

"Hey, they could be baking brownies in there," said Shigeru.

"That's far enough and the dinner for tonight is chili that is made from ground beef, tomatoes, beans, and other spices."

"Now, _that's_ what I call the 'Regular Guy Look.'"

Reuben wasn't about to hear the very end of what happened to him earlier as we didn't say any more details about how he got pranked with a laxative being spiked in his coffee. As for Dean, Kevin, and Nimi, however; they were simply giggling in the bushes as they couldn't get enough of what occurred today with what happened to Reuben in his regular predicament, for it was ending and the upcoming mission to the Kingdom by the River was about to begin on the sly…

**To be continued...**


	28. The River's Edge

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 28: The River's Edge**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was nighttime in the Red Light district in the Kingdom as plenty of sin was going on in the form of the basic standard that remained three years ago. Many tourists and travellers have came and went as the money they had fueled and funded the coffers that dealt with the gaming dens that were rampant with debauchery, sex, greed, and gambling. It was more than enough for the citizens there to bear as they have gotten tired of living under the yoke of Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama who usurped the throne to make it like it is today. As for one sex worker in particular, he had his work cut out for him as he was a superior shapeshifter who made his living by either receiving pleasure or giving it the moment he returned to his apartment with a fresh load of money to put up.

When he went towards the shower, he had his clothes stripped as he was cleaning up for the night before his next appointment. With his body all soapy, he was feeling much better after getting to work far too often. By the time he rinsed off, he got out of the shower and dried off with a towel as he put it into the hamper and later dressed into his nightclothes for the evening. When he got his teeth brushed and rinsed off, he was finally ready to bed as he wanted to call it a night so he wouldn't get too flashy on his next round tomorrow night. When he got out of the bathroom, he went into his room as he climbed into bed in which he was looking at a picture on his nightstand. It was a family that had their faces blotted out by permanent marker as he was cut off from them after a skirmish with one of his siblings. In further context, the superior shapeshifter was part of the Lassiter family as he didn't want anything to do with them after he was kicked out for disagreeing with them, but he was free from them here in the Kingdom by the River.

He was free to do what he wished as he was staring at the anime drawing that he designed to change his shape before starting his rounds to make money. Still, he may be free here in the place of sin, but sooner or later, he would be out of a job as he was dreading it every single day. In the meantime, he didn't want to go back to his family home on Kaijirin as he loathed his status the moment he was banished from it, but he would soon be caught in a rude awakening in the form of change so far. Over the past week, he has heard talk about Milverton coming here to take half of the earnings from anyone who worked in either the sex industry or in the gaming and gladiatorial dens as there would be no end to the new King of Hell's greedy reign soon enough, for it was most likely going to be a lot worse and a lot more ugly on the sly...

* * *

It had been two days since the prank war as I was getting ready to go towards the Kingdom by the River with Shigeru and Futaba in tow. Still, work was work as I was most likely to be accompanying them back to where they needed to get to. Even though I wrote in my journal, I was still thinking about Reiko and the twins as they were at home for the time being, for I had my mission to help Shigeru and Futaba overthrow the current leadership of the Kingdom by the River. All I heard so far were stories that stemmed of the ruling family, the Momotora Clan, as they ruled peacefully and not got into conflict with its neighbors. It was also a large region that was south of Chugoku and Kandaris as it was a place that had once been sacred for centuries until Tsukitama and Tsuchikuro took it over three years ago, for it was a place that needed to have its former reputation restored before it fell into further ruin.

With me, Shigeru, and Futaba on a bullet train that crossed into Clavell Valley and Chugoku, we were going towards our location, but for me, there was a slight problem on my hands. Once again, I had Kevin on bodyguard duty as he was following Dean's orders in which I was a moving target due to what happened so far. As usual, no matter how I tried to protest, I had to be protected from both the unholy alliance and the likes of Darbus Toller and his artificial creations as well. Even though I wanted to travel there as an envoy to Shigeru and Futaba to the Kingdom by the River, I also had to deal with Kevin, who wasn't about to shirk his duties soon enough.

"You shouldn't be wasting time on being a chaperone," I said as I sat in my seat writing in my journal. "Besides, Dean would rather have you in his ship instead of travelling with me anyway."

"Sorry, but if Dean found out that I didn't guard you, he'd be pissed at me for not doing so," said Kevin. "Besides, if you went off alone, then Darbus and his posse would corner you and further damage your reputation in a heartbeat."

"At least he's not around for the time being."

"As for Shigeru and Futaba, they're getting their hands on the region that needs to be cleaned up immediately."

"From what I heard so far, the Kingdom by the River was once a place of serene beauty. Now, it's nothing more than a huge den of sex, gambling, and lewd debauchery that does more than become a huge cash cow when it comes to engaging in sin."

"Sounds to me like that there's more than what's been going on over in the Kingdom by the River that what we heard so far."

"When Futaba's father died, he left her as the rightful ruler, but his niece and nephew decided to usurp her and make the land their personal den of sin. Once we overthrow them, the Kingdom by the River will give up their dens of debauchery and restore it to its former glory."

_BAM! CRASH!_

Something stopped the train as we were staying in our seats. When I got up, I ran towards the front of it as I noticed that the conductor and engineer were knocked out unconscious from such a wreck. Even though the rest of us were unhurt, I had a feeling that something was wrong here until I saw a young man dressed in old clothing who was most likely to be giving us a warning about what would happen next. I sensed dread within the one who invaded the bullet train as he was about to do some damage to the people in my group. The man was young, but he was someone who sported yellow eyes as he was someone that I wasn't about to take very lightly.

"Everyone, keep calm and shut up!" I heard him yell as he stood firm. "No one's going anywhere 'cause the Kingdom by the River's rulers won't allow it!"

"Whoever you are, you can't keep us put here forever," I said as I stood put.

"I know who you are…, Sam Winchester… Your past self was once one of the sons and daughters of Azazel until he spurned us in which he was cursed to the point of nearly losing the only family he had."

"My past self may have been fed demon blood by Azazel, but he sided with his brother for many moments to come."

Without warning, I was being pinned to the wall by the man's powers as he was hell-bent on doing away with me until he disappeared without a trace. When I was free, I had to check up on Kevin, Shigeru, and Futaba as they were unharmed from such trouble. Even with the threat gone, we were stuck on the bullet train as it was grounded on the tracks for some odd reason. When I went outside of the train, I climbed and shimmied towards the front of it as it was damaged due to an unseen force that caused it. It was going to be hell as I noticed that the bullet train was in the middle of a bridge known as the River's Edge in which it was a gateway that led towards the Kingdom by the River. The vast body of water was also a place where steamboats and other forms of transportation came and went as it was also a home of various Merfolk that once helped out with the other races of this planet to help build this bridge. By the time I got back inside of the bullet train, I saw Kevin, Shigeru, and Futaba still in their seats as they were worried about what was going to happen next.

"I guess that we're sitting ducks," said Shigeru.

"Who would come here and damage this bullet train?" asked Futaba.

"We had company," I said as I was fully concerned about this incident.

"And that guy who nearly did away with you? He's gone, right?"

"His name's Max Miller," said a plus-sized passenger as she was dressed up in odd clothing and a cowboy hat on her head. "It's a miracle that I used a ward to banish him out of this bullet train, but I bet that Mara's not gonna be too happy with what's been going on here lately."

"You're a demon, aren't you?" I said as I saw the passenger's eyes flashing black.

"Look, I _may_ be a demon, but I'm a corporeal one that's been crawling around in the Middle Ground when the humans left the Solar System eons ago. As for Max Miller, he's a dangerous man who died and became reborn into his true purpose as one of the Children of Azazel. As for his accomplish, I used a banishing ward to get him away before he went in to stop the true heir and her consort from coming back to the Kingdom by the River and I know of him as the one who represents sloth."

"It's Belphegor, isn't it?" the passenger nods. "It's a miracle that a demon like you is known to fight on our side, but you should also be aware of what's been happening so far."

"I know all about the corruption there in the Kingdom by the River since Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama ousted Princess Futaba three years ago, but the one who truly pulls the strings in its activities is a Crossroads demon who recently became the new King of Hell since Crowley isn't around anymore."

It was the worst news that came to light as I had a feeling that there would be further trouble into stealing Hell's throne back from the one who took power from his enemies. Even though Crowley is no longer a demon and Abaddon and her forces have gone into hiding, there was the aspect of the unholy alliance that were uneasy by the presence of the new head honcho as the power struggle was getting worse among demons.

"This… new King of Hell…," I said. "Who _is_ he?"

"His name's Milverton and he's known for his gruesome death matches that bring out the money to the highest bidder and the one who wins them. Just now, he ousted the Children of Azazel from power just to use them to his own devices. I know that he's mainly in it for the money, but he's also in it for using his enemies who stand against him as pawns. And furthermore, my name is Lorelei and I want no part into serving any of my kind because of what they do besides torture innocent souls that go straight to Hell. They mainly go for the big three: Crowley, Milverton, and Abaddon. As for the Children of Azazel, however, their time in the spotlight is fading the moment they wear out their welcome with their angelic allies in the end."

It was something that we now know of as we were still locked in a battle against the Elect and the Children of Azazel that were still wanting more power than they ever bargained for. In due time, we had to wait for the repair crew to come forward as we were stuck in this bullet train that was stopped on the River's Edge. Without taking any chances, I gathered up my things and weapons as I went towards the compartment area where the luggages were stored at. It was a miracle that there were jet skis stored here as I noticed Shigeru, Kevin, Futaba, and Lorelei come forward to pick one. With the outer door to the train compartment opened up, we were ready to go in our life jackets as we turned on the jet skis and bolted out into the river without any complications at all.

When we were cruising to where we needed to get to, we were getting out of here as we didn't have time to be stalled in the bullet train. The cruising in the river was a godsend as we finally made it towards the shore in which we saw a group of caves near it. When we got off of our jet skis, we were on the shore as it was filled with rocks and dirt. It was also a place where it was once sacred in which we later noticed that we saw an entrance to what was there. It was the Midoriko Temple as it was abandoned for years in which nothing came to it in such a long time. The place itself was also a derelict that was showing its age as I went towards the entrance of it. To my surprise, we saw an elderly man as he was dressed in green Heian clothing in which he was care-worn to the extreme.

"It's been a long time since I received visitors," he said.

"Hiromasa Toguchi in the flesh," said Shigeru as he bolted towards me and the old man.

"Shigeru Mitani…, I had a feeling that you would be here after you got my letter."

"Master Hiromasa," said Lorelei. "I brought them here after we ran into a detour on the bullet train."

"That's alright, Lorelei. I always knew that you would be further use since you lost your partner all those years ago."

"Partner?" asked Futaba. "What does this reformed demon mean?"

"Lorelei's partner was killed at the hands of Milverton, which she despises more than anything. As for the time to overthrow Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama, it's hit a complete snag."

"It's this Milverton guy, isn't it?" said Kevin.

"Milverton comes and goes, but his new position has made him a driving force to unite the demon factions under his rule, even if it comes to the cost of the reformers who strayed from his influence. Come on, let's get inside before we attract trouble."

And so, we all followed Hiromasa into the main hall of Midoriko Temple. Inside, there were many pictures and tapestries of those who were lost in time many centuries ago as it was also a place that was once sacred. The interior was green as it had a statue made entirely out of green jade and emeralds. It was the most elegant statue that would put the interior of my home to shame as I couldn't wait to tell Reiko about my mission to Midoriko Temple. By the time we all went towards a dining room, we sat down as we were tired from our trouble with the bullet train earlier. With dusk settling in, we were all tired as we were most likely to be staying here for the night until tomorrow's journey to the Kingdom by the River.

"It is an honor to see the one who is poised to become the Destiny of Worlds come here to this temple," said Hiromasa as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Come to think of it, there's been talk about a Crossroads demon seeking interest in the gaming dens in the Kingdom by the River."

"The gambling dens can be found on either Kaijirin or Albarn for all I care," said Shigeru. "All I want is to put the two asshats in charge in their place after what they did to turn the Kingdom by the River into a den of sin."

"The Kingdom by the River was once a beautiful place until Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama took over and turned it into their personal sin city."

"It's been three years since I was once sold to demons until Taraniel rescued me just in time," said Futaba. "I also know that my cousins have been abusing and squandering their power in which some of the worst criminals or monsters pop up over there just to either piss their money away, deal in illegal fighting dens, or investing into the sex trade."

"If only your father was still alive, Lady Futaba..."

"I hate to be a buzzkill, but if we're going over there to the Kingdom by the River, we have to watch out for Milverton," said Lorelei cautiously. "He's in it for the money just to reign in the thrill of the gaming dens he sponsors."

"And I have a feeling that we're about to walk into a wrestling match," said Kevin.

"The Kingdom by the River literally _needs_ to be restored to its former glory or else it won't prosper into its autumn years," I said. "If we oust Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama from power, then we'll have a chance at restoring it one slow step at a time. It's the least we can do for now."

I was hopeful of making sure that the Kingdom by the River would be restored to its former glory as the days of sin and debauchery were about to be numbered. Even though I heard stories about it, I wanted to both visit it and help return Futaba home as the rightful heir soon enough, for there was the concept of having a hint of danger looming in the shadows so far…

* * *

Milverton was sitting at a table in a bar called Ruby's Knife as he was busy sipping a glass of vodka and lemon. As the new King of Hell, he was raking in the dough in his forbidden gambling and gaming dens as he couldn't get enough of all the sin that came and went. Even with the six remaining Children of Azazel being used in his sick chessgame, he wasn't about ot throw in the towel in front of the likes of either Crowley or Abaddon right now. Being in the Kingdom by the River was more than enough to cement his image into Hell's record books as he noticed Avaritia sitting on a stool by the counter while she waited for her drink. When she saw Milverton sitting there just staring at her, she glared at him as she had nothing but contempt for him after stealing the glory from her fellow siblings as the new King of Hell.

"You sure have a lot on your plate when it comes to your illegal gladiatorial dens, don't you, Milverton?" she said as she stared at him. "I bet that Azalene's gonna be pissed off at you for taking over the top spot in Hell's throne since Crowley got the boot. I bet that you even get a good lay from the whores who parade themselves all over this place of sin."

"Have you come to gloat or have you come to tell me that Belphegor and one of the lower bastards of Azazel failed to take out Sam Winchester of all people?" said Milverton as he was getting testy.

"The demon, Lorelei, has used a sigil to banish them from the bullet train, but they aren't about to throw in the towel just yet."

"I know of that fat bitch very well since I raped and gutted that dyke partner of hers. Sooner or later, she'll meet with the same fate that will happen to her if she doesn't back down."

"It's typical that you're willing to go the extra mile to bring out your gambling dens instead of Crowley turning Hell into his personal Wall Street. Still, Sam Winchester and his family will meet with a tragic end if they even go the extra mile into moving further into their quest for becoming the Destiny of Worlds. As for our angelic allies, they're safeguarding what was left of the Elect since Elina and Eshkalon met with a tragic end."

"And I bet that Esau's getting more pissed off at the dire situation at hand. Still, I've got my cut into the Kingdom by the River's assets since Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama took over and ousted Futaba, but she's now married to that High Elf who is the grandson of Ippei Mitani. The Sword of Alecrast isn't as strong as he looks, but his grandson's about to inherit part of the Kingdom by the River and it unnerves me due to the fact that it generated more revenue than it ever did by attracting the right kind of tourists who flock to what they see. I won't give up my gambling dens, even if it costs me a fortune here. As for the opposing forces who want me to choke in my own shit and piss, they can burn down in flames."

Milverton made his point clear as he didn't want to clear out of town just yet. By the time he finished up his drink, he left a tip as he took his leave out of Ruby's Knife and onward towards the hotel where he was staying at. As for Avaritia, however, she was watching him like a hawk as she wanted Azalene to reclaim the throne that was stolen from her, for the battle for Hell's top spot was getting more complicated than normal. Little did she know was that the shapeshifter who did his rounds earlier had returned as he morphed into a sexy anime girl as she was dressed up in a gothic Lolita dress with long purple hair. Azalene watched the shapeshifter go towards one of the customers as he was ready to earn some extra cash on the sly. In other words, she never liked shapeshifters as they were the most deceptive and repugnant of all monster species besides the vampires that preyed on unsuspecting bystanders in the outskirts. When she left Ruby's Knife, she saw Belphegor standing in front of her as he had Max with him as well. Both of them weren't successful in their attempt to stifle me and my group as they were about to be scolded by Avaritia directly.

"What happened so far?" she asked as she was giving the two demons the cold stare.

"It was Lorelei who stiffed us," said Belphegor.

"Is that so?! I sent you two to kill off the idiots that were on their way to this gambling den and Lorelei shows up just to stiff you?!"

"We never knew about it until she used a banishing sigil," said Max. "As for Sam Winchester, he's mine to kill."

"I hate to break it to you two boneheads, but we have bigger problems when it comes to the banished princess that was rescued by that angel, Taraniel, three years ago. Did you also know that she's married that High Elf that was once plagued by the imprint of our Dark Father, Lucifer? We need to inform Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama that she's back, but they need to be prepared to what's yet to come."

"It's gonna be fun when I find Sam and splatter his brains all over the town..."

Avaritia was ready to inform Azalene about what was going on as she had Belphegor and Max with her on the sly. Still, they were determined to maintain the sin and debauchery here in the Kingdom by the River as the time to reform it was already in motion as they speak. There was dread in the air as the Kingdom by the River, that was under the yoke of Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama was about to come to an end as the opposition was inching closer to ousting them and causing chaos among the industry that thrived on sex, sin, and debauchery that lasted in the three years of misery...

* * *

I was in the bathhouse as I was soaking in the hot springs after what I went through on the stalled bullet train earlier. Still, being in Midoriko Temple was a godsend as it was also the place where the fourth lantern needed to be lit before it was too late. It wasn't long until I noticed Shigeru enter after getting cleaned up at the wash basin in which he also went into the hot springs to soak as well. Both of us had our work cut out for us as we had to do our part into both shutting down the Elect and putting Milverton and the unholy alliance in their place. It may not be fun, but we had to keep up with what was going on so far in the least.

"After getting an earful from Lorelei, Milverton's gonna be one tough nut to crack," said Shigeru.

"He _is_ the new King of Hell after all," I said.

"For starters, Sammy, Milverton may be the new King of Hell, but if Crowley hears of this, he's gonna do more than just get his demonic mojo back from Gramps."

"And he'll end up being a target from both angels _and_ demons. As for Hiromasa, he's more than just the steward of Midoriko Temple due to the fact that he is more than just a family friend of the Momotora Clan."

"Hiromasa was more than just a family friend to Futaba's family. He was also a member of the Order of Letters in which he got me and her together in the first place, only to have it severed by those twins who ousted the former Dominus of the Kingdom by the River and turn it into a den full of sin and debauchery. Their rule did a hell of lot of damage to the Kingdom by the River's reputation in which some of the surviving family members were either killed, ended up in prison, or perhaps become a pimp's personal sex toy for money. I've seen such crap on Kaijirin in which you can see underage girls flash their tits at passersby just to earn a gaurhee just to survive such ruckus, but the sin and debauchery in the Kingdom by the River has got to go."

"Shigeru, it may not be how you left it, but it'll be hard to bring it back to it's former glory due to the fact that the moneymakers would resort to other means underground if that happened. Still, the Kingdom by the River _needs_ to be reformed like you said, but we should also steer clear of Milverton and his underlings if we're ever gonna reverse the damage that was done to it."

"And we're _not_ gonna let another gangster or pimp treat it like their own personal limo, either. The Kingdom by the River is a place that is revered, not abused. Back in the day before the Dominus of that place keeled over, it was so beautiful that even the trees shined and shimmered along the water within it. After three years of being under the yoke of both Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama, it's become nothing more than a shell of sin and debauchery written all over it. Yes, I may pine my luck with either the casinos or pachinko parlors in other places, but not _here_. The Kingdom by the River needs to be restored to its former glory or else it'll be lost in memory. Even though we're most likely to restore Futaba to the throne as the rightful Domina, there's also the presence of Milverton to worry about. He _may_ have been taking the top spot in Hell, but sooner or later, the ones he oppressed are gonna oust him the moment they get that chance. Still, all I'm hoping for is that the usurpers are gonna get their due the moment we get there to rain on their parade 'cause they can't rule the roost forever in this popsicle stand."

It was a moment of fierce determination that I noticed in Shigeru as he was ready to help Futaba return to the throne of the Kingdom by the River, which is nothing more than a place of sex, sin, and debauchery written all over it. Still, we had our work cut out for us as there was the ongoing battle against the unholy alliance as well as seeing the dastardly antics of Darbus Toller and his artificial creations that he paraded everywhere he went as it was going to be such a very complicated battle that would shake the Order of Letters to its core. Everyone here had to be on board against this threat that would stop at nothing to bring us to its knees as the presence of the Destiny of Worlds was waiting in the wings the moment the Elect plan their next move…

* * *

Futaba was in her room after getting a bath and was fully dressed in her nightclothes. Even though she was waiting for Shigeru to come to bed with her, she was getting nervous about what would happen next if the Kingdom by the River was restored to its former glory. She feared the rule of her twin cousins as they brought such filth and sin to her home in which they ousted her from power since her father's death three years ago. Still, she would be viewed an outsider as she was ready to retaliate against her cousins who sold her to some demons three years ago, only to be saved at the hands of Taraniel at the last minute. After three years of being a burlesque dancer in many clubs just to dance for money to survive, she was there to stay in the Kingdom by the River as the time of sin and debauchery was ready to come to an end.

To her curiosity, she saw a hole in a wall next to her bed as it was something that was needed to be looked at. When she touched at the hole, she felt air come through there as it was a keyhole that led to something mysterious. When she fiddled with her hairpin, she noticed it to turn into a key as she placed it into the hole perfectly. It was a perfect fit as she unlocked what was blocking the way, for she saw the wall open up and reveal a secret passageway that hasn't been used in years. Even though it was dark, she decided to light a candle and go forward as she was walking downstairs to where the fourth lantern was hidden at. She never seen anything like it before as it was far more different than the ones that were lit in the first three temples that were visited.

When she turned around to go back, she saw Lorelei standing in front of her as she was most likely to be helping the ones who are against both the unholy alliance and Milverton himself. The renegade demon was fully determined to put the new King of Hell in his place as she wanted revenge against him for her lover's death. It was awkward for any of us to be in league with a demon, but the fight against what was yet to come in the Kingdom by the River was about to commence without delay soon enough.

"Before you go and tell Shigeru, I suggest that you light that lantern first," she said as she turned on a flashlight in her hand. "Besides, if that thing is lit, it would soon put a damper on Milverton's reign as the King of Hell."

"I take it that you're pissed at him, aren't you?" said Futaba.

"Milverton did more than just cement his position as the new King of Hell. He raped and killed the one woman I loved in front of me a year ago."

"I'm terribly sorry..."

"Dinah was someone that I cherished, regardless of what I am, but after Milverton caught wind of what we were doing the moment we heard news about you searching for Shigeru, he humiliated me by violating her." Lorelei clenches her fist as she felt disdain against the new King of Hell. "I saw Milverton grab Dinah by the hair, unzip his pants and raped her in front of me before he gutted and killed her. Even though he took over Hell after the Children of Azazel ousted Crowley from power, he was ready to put all demons under his thumb so he can subject them to his illegal gaming and gladiatorial dens just to either make money or show off such amusement."

"And Milverton has a thing for such gruesome games?"

"He does, but now that you found the lantern, it can be lit so those Elect scum that are palling around with the Children of Azazel are gonna get their asses kicked for sure. At first, there were five, but now that there are three left after Elina and Eshkalon got ganked, it's gonna be one hell of an advantage to get them out of the way just to see the Destiny of Worlds succeed. It's the least that they can do so they can be at their rightful places after all."

"What do you mean, 'rightful places?'"

"There's a set of twelve planets that are hidden in the center of the Ashizoka System in which they can be opened once the five lanterns on Alecrast are lit. It's also where the Holy Mother of the Middle Ground is at in which she is herself a member of the Order of Letters. In due time, all planets of the Ashizoka System will be united against a deeper darkness that was once buried the moment the humans and their species left Earth and beyond two thousand years ago. It was even said that the deeper darkness was once kept under lock and key by the Mark of Cain during the Elder Days as well, but if the ones chosen by destiny fulfill their roles as what they're made of, we'll have a chance to stick it in Milverton's ass."

In that moment, Futaba walked towards the lantern as she opened up the glass door in which she saw the wick in the middle. When she threw her candle at it, she saw the lantern burning brightly as it was the fourth one to be lit in the five that were needed to overpower the Elect once and for all. When she and Lorelei left the secret passage, they returned to the room as they noticed me and Shigeru in here after what we were talking about in the bathhouse earlier. Still, we couldn't let our work go to waste as we also had to oust the usurpers from power one slow step at a time.

"There was a lantern down there," said Futaba.

"And it's been lit," I said.

"How did you know?" asked Lorelei.

"I looked up one of the maps while being here in which there's a secret passageway that led down there to where the lantern was at. Luckily, Futaba's hairpin was the key to unlocking it after all."

"Wait, are you telling us that Futaba's hairpin was a key the whole time?" asked Shigeru.

"You must've got it for her before she was sold off to be demon fodder, only to have her keep it in the end."

"You must've looked into the temple's library again. No wonder you're still the nerd in the group."

And my hunch into looking at the knowledge and maps in Midoriko Temple paid off as I was on a roll to restore my friends to the throne that was rightfully theirs in the Kingdom by the River. In due time, we would soon venture into further territory as the restoration of once a beautiful land was ready to begin, even if it meant by coming forward to stopping the corruption that eroded it for three years. With luck on our side, we were most likely to be ready with what was yet to come as there would soon be a time when we would face off against Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama for a battle to retain the throne of the Kingdom by the River in the long run…

* * *

The sounds of pleasure coming from one of the restrooms filled the air in Ruby's Knife as it was heard by some of the customers who ordered their drinks here in this establishment. Inside of the restroom, the shapeshifter was in his female form as he felt the customer giving him a tongue job in which he became fully sated with such sensual matter indeed. By the time the customer was finished, he gave the shapeshifter a hefty sum of money as he left the restroom entirely for the night. When the shapeshifter reverted back into his true form, he was ready to go back home for the evening until he saw Milverton enter without warning. Even though he avoided the new King of Hell, he stood out of his way as he was ready to leave the restroom until he was pulled against the wall by a wave of telekinesis coming from the demon in here.

"Rick Lassiter, I presume?" he said as he was staring at him directly. "Aren't you supposed to be on Kaijirin instead of being here in the Kingdom by the River on this backwater planet?"

"Damn you, Milverton," he said as he spat in his face. "I stood away from you this far 'cause I don't wanna become fodder for your gladiatorial crap!"

"You may think that your family don't give a rat's ass about you, but they do 'cause you're still part of them after kicking you out just to be a personal sex toy for people who want a decent form of sex on the beach or a screaming orgasm just to earn a buck."

"My family kicked me out because they didn't agree with what I was in which I had to rely on becoming a living sex toy just to survive all the live long."

"I'm just giving you a stern warning, you arrogant little Transformer. If you're meant to still be one's personal sex toy, you're giving me my cut of your earnings or else you're _really_ gonna be fodder for my gladiatorial game dens, is that understood?"

"I earned that money just to get some food to eat and keep a roof over my head. I didn't come here to have it taken away by the likes of _you_ here in this place."

"What a shame… By the way, I sent word to your family that you would end up getting diced to bits and pieces if you don't pay me my cut." Rick gasps in shock as he didn't want to get killed like that after being here for so long. "Well, Ricky-Boy? Aren't you gonna pay up or do I have to send your sorry ass back to Kaijirin in a casket for your family members to see on display?"

Rick reluctantly nodded as he gave Milverton half of his earnings by the time the demon released his hold over him. When he finally left the restroom, he was devastated at the fact that the new King of Hell was ready to be the pimp of the Kingdom by the River as there was no stopping him at any rate soon. He wanted to get him out of this place as there wasn't room for a demon to take all the fun here while Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama were still in control here. By the time he returned to his apartment, he shoved the money under his bed as he was saving it just to keep him from going homeless due to the fact that Milverton was in charge since he ousted the Children of Azazel not too long ago. Sooner or later, he would see the sights and sounds of sin, sex, and debauchery come to an end as he heard news of the rightful heir returning to tear down the filth that her cousins brought with them three years ago as they would soon come to an end on the sly. He was hurting after his encounter with Milverton as he would soon find another job somewhere else the moment the Kingdom by the River would be restored to its former glory soon enough…

* * *

The next morning, Tsukitama was in the courtyard of the palace as she was getting a manicure and pedicure at the same time. After three years of maintaining the Kingdom by the River to her own devices and desires, she wasn't about to give up her position of power to anyone any time soon as she didn't want any opposition coming here to taint it. By the time Tsuchikuro came into the courtyard, he brought a newspaper as it had some alarming news on the front page. By the time he gave it to her, she looked at it as she wasn't too happy with Futaba returning home after three years of being in exile for far too long.

"That bitch!" screamed Tsukitama as she threw the newspaper all over the place. "She thinks she can restore what we brought here in our realm, but our industry has thrived under such sinful desires that made this piece of shit place into an all-out cash cow!"

"Is it Futaba again?" asked Tsuchikuro.

"It _is_ Futaba and she is now married to that High Elf who was one of the heroes that shut down SucroCorp's operation on Gehenna a year ago! Now that she's out of hiding, she's ready to claim what is ours and we're not gonna let that happen!"

"News travels fast, but as for the new head honcho in charge of Hell down there, he's taking half of the cut that's been made from the sex workers who hang around Ruby's Knife of all places."

"Milverton can deal with his own problems, brother! As for Futaba, however, she's _not_ gonna take over this place after what we built here! If she gets here and claims the throne for her own, we're gonna be losing money by the millions and the debt ceiling won't hold forever! I know that Futaba will stop at nothing to get what is hers, but she's in for a rude awakening when Milverton gets a hold of her the moment he spots her…, or perhaps those people with yellow eyes will kill her first…?"

Tsukitama wasn't about to give up the position as the ruler of the Kingdom by the River just yet as she was itching to stop Futaba in her tracks. In such due time, the battle to retain the throne here was beginning as there wasn't much time to stop it in which Futaba's reign would soon put an end to what was brought here in the form of sin, sex, and debauchery three years ago…

* * *

I was back in the library as I was looking at the history of the Kingdom by the River at the start of the day while I was eating a blueberry scone for breakfast. With such textured structure that endured over the centuries, I was floored at the history that the royal family shared with the Mitani Clan as they were allies to the bitter end in their battles. When I was about to turn the page, I noticed Kevin enter into the library as he was dressed and ready to go. Still, he took his time while he noticed me reading away at the book in my hands, for I was more of a bookworm than any other member of the Order of Letters so far.

"The old man's been talking about going to the Kingdom by the River by boat," he said.

"According to this book, the royal family and the Mitani Clan had friendly ties the moment Ippei was just a spring chicken," I said. "It's also a godsend that Shigeru is now married to Futaba and is expecting a baby of their own."

"After getting stuck on the bullet train and taking off on the jet skis, I bet that that bun in the oven is gonna tell the future all about it after we go in the Kingdom by the River just to kick ass and take names over there."

"Don't forget; there's also the presence of Milverton over there, so I suggest that we tread quietly before we get caught in the act. Even if we overthrow Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama, there will always be the presence of our main foes that are standing in our way of overthrowing the Elect soon enough."

"That's harsh, but we do what we can if we're gonna be putting the big bads in their place so far."

"Hey, iron johns," said Futaba as she was in the library. "Shigeru, Hiromasa, and Lorelei are waiting for us, so get your asses in gear and get the lead out. We're all in this together, so I suggest that you get your books and weapons ready in order to go to where we need to be."

And so, Kevin and I followed Futaba out of the library as we were most likely to be meeting up with Shigeru and the others eventually. As for our mission to overthrow the usurpers, it would be more than we bargained for as the battle to restore the Kingdom by the River was commencing as planned…

**To be continued...**


	29. Return of the Rightful Ruler

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 29: Return of the Rightful Ruler**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Tsukitama was enraged as she was back in the throne room of the palace. She was aware of Futaba coming back as she was screaming throughout the room in which it was heard outside the palace walls. She didn't the true ruler of the Kingdom by the River to return as she was desperate to maintain her hold on power with Tsuchikuro by her side. By the time he arrived, he was concerned just as much as his sister as he was also most likely to be making sure that nothing dampens their rule in this place after three years of keeping it their way. It was a daunting time for them as they were not going to loosen their grip on power over the Kingdom by the River very soon, for the return of Futaba was a sign that they were slipping very fast.

"You shouldn't be screaming, Tsukitama," said Tsuchikuro. "It could damage your beauty if you did that."

"Futaba's coming and I won't let her take away what is ours, dear brother!" she yelled. "That wayward bitch thinks that she can reform what is once put here, but she's wrong!"

"It's been three years since she was gone, but now that she's shacked up with Shigeru Mitani, she's gonna be a much more dangerous force to be reckoned with, mark my words."

"I won't let her tear down what we sown with all the brothels, gaming dens, and gladiatorial combat in order to keep the cash flow going. Before her ouster, this place was losing money due to the fact that our uncle wanted this place to be serene and beautiful without any outside influence. His form of keeping this place filled with beauty was costing him a fortune."

"And that is why we ousted him from power by the time he bought the farm, only to have Futaba take over it, along with her Elf consort. As for this Milverton fellow, he's got his work cut out for him when it comes to hosting his deathmatches in the arena."

"Milverton may be helping this place be filled to new heights, but if all of the casinos, pachinko parlors, brothels, and gaming dens are shut down, no one will ever come here again. I won't let that happen, even if it means by killing a few bystanders along the way."

"And you can keep the roaches out," said Milverton as he appeared out of nowhere. "As the new King of Hell, I already paid for my cut, but I have other businesses to take care of on both Kaijirin and Albarn."

Tsukitama and Tsuchikuro were shocked to see the new King of Hell emerge as he was more exuberant than ever in his unquenchable thirst for power. Still, he was in control and in charge as he was someone that refuses to back down, even if it meant by eliminating the pawns that stand in his way. Even though he had all that power in his hands, he wasn't about to allow anything righteous tear down what was built in the Kingdom by the River as the presence of Futaba and the rest of us was lingering closer than normal.

"I've got business with my court, but I'm hoping for a positive outcome out of all this," he said.

"Futaba will stop at nothing just to take our happy place away from us," said Tsukitama.

"Even though Futaba is still a threat, you've got Sam Winchester to deal with, along with that High Elf, Shigeru Mitani as well."

"Don't forget our wayward uncle, Hiromasa," said Tsuchikuro. "He's been plotting against us since the former Dominus died three years ago, only to suffer the poison that was passed to his lips in the form of a cup of _sake_."

"You are so totally wicked. As for those bastards of Azazel, I have to go back to keep their sorry asses in check or else they will plot against me. As being the new King of Hell, I'm going the extra mile just to round up any wayward demon and force them to either be on my side or act as pawns in my takeover. It's the best thing since the Apocalypse back in the Elder Days and I'm living it up just to keep Crowley out of my affairs, along with Abaddon as well. Very soon, the Elect in its team-up with the Children of Azazel will slow down Sam's crusade in his role as the Destiny of Worlds just like I planned it, for all of Hell will be out in the galaxy… under _my_ heel!"

When Milverton disappeared in a plume of red smoke, both Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama were adamant into making sure that Futaba wasn't there to crash their rule any time soon. Still, the time to keep their hold on power is near as they weren't about to give it up to the rightful heir momentarily, for she was also the one who is adamant into returning the Kingdom by the River to its former glory soon enough…

* * *

We were in a steamboat as we were sailing upwards towards our destination. Inside, I was in my cabin as I was busy writing away in my journal while thinking about Reiko and the twins while doing it. My mission to secure Futaba to the throne wasn't going to be easy as I was also making sure that nothing wrong will happen the moment we arrive in the Kingdom by the River. When I got out of my cabin, I was heading towards the galley as I saw Shigeru at work baking a cake for dessert. As usual, he was more determined to overthrow Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama from the throne as he was even willing to rule alongside Futaba when that happens.

"You're focused with a sharp edge, aren't you?" I said.

"After hearing stories from the old man and that renegade demon, I'm sure as hell that I'll put Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama in their place," said Shigeru. "As for this river we're sailing on, it's got a name to go with it as well."

"We're sailing on the Manners River that leads straight towards the Kingdom by the River itself. As for what we're about to see on the way there, we'll find the usurpers soon enough."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Sammy, but Milverton's just flown the coop in order to have the usurpers fend for themselves right now."

"Looks like the new King of Hell doesn't want his hands dirty."

"Actually, Milverton split town just to keep the unholy alliance in their place," said Lorelai as she entered into the galley. "I'm afraid that avenging Dinah's death is gonna have to wait for another time right now. As for the Momotora twins who turned the Kingdom by the River into their personal gambling den, they're gonna get it coming after what I heard from the old man since I spotted him in the Midoriko Temple."

"If Milverton left, then he's biding his time right now. You're not alone, Lorelei. We're there to overthrow Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama after three years of sin, gambling, and debauchery that stained the reputation of the Kingdom by the River for far too long now."

"You speak more like a king than a member of the Order of Letters, Sam. Very soon, you and Reiko will rule the entire galaxy with a kind heart and a just hand. It's the least you can do for now. As for Milverton and those who stand by him, they will see their days numbered the moment they get their due in which it won't be pretty, either."

Lorelei made her actions clear as she was willing to fight the good fight against the corruption that was all over the place. In her own personal goal, she wanted to make sure that Milverton would suffer the same fate as her fallen lover as she didn't want him to get away that easily the moment he left the Kingdom by the River. By the time Shigeru finished the cake from the oven, he took it out and placed it on the counter as he was waiting for it to cool off until he frosted it. When he looked out the galley window, he saw a set of twin statues that were crafted from jade as they were the entry point into going towards the Kingdom by the River directly. He remembered going that way by steamboat as he was once poised to marry Futaba at the time in which it was dashed really quick due to the efforts of Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama in their wake of power. Still, he was ready to restore the Kingdom by the River's poisoned reputation as the three years of sin, sex, and other forms of debauchery were about to come to an untimely end. He was holding his promise to restore Futaba's home very well until he saw the gates that were opened the moment that several more steamboats came and went. By the time the steamboat that we were in passed through the gates, an air of disgust filled the air as Shigeru saw the filth that was going on in the Kingdom by the River.

Even I was seeing the plethora of neon signs hanging over some of the buildings as I even noticed several tourists from other corners of the Ashizoka System arriving in droves to piss their money away while going for the sights and sounds of sinful delights that went on there. I also notices several women all dressed up in mini-skirts and strapless tube tops as they were busy hanging around the street corners where most male customers were staring at them for a moment of pleasure just to keep a roof over their heads. Even though I have seen debauchery on Kaijirin before, the sight I noticed here in the Kingdom by the River was more than enough to be a part of Shigeru and Futaba's crusade to stamp out the filth that paraded in the streets and further poisoning this place's reputation on the sly.

"Looks like the sex workers are making their rounds again," said Lorelei as she was seeing the scantily-clad women showing too much flesh in front of some male tourists. "It's one hell of a 'ho-down' here again."

"What's with the human anime blow-up doll?" asked Shigeru as he saw a woman with pink hair while dressed up in lingerie. "I bet that she's wanting some extra cash for either a creampie or a blow job."

"That's Rick Lassiter in the form of that anime girl over there. He's a shapeshifter and I've known him for a while since he came here looking for work, only to be stooped to lows into becoming a sex toy just to make ends meet. According to what I read about him, he's part of the five monster families that make their name on Kaijirin."

"Lassiter?" I said out of curiosity. "That name is well-known on Kaijirin, but I've known about their feud with the Duvals, who are a family of werewolves and the Hill-Bartons, who are a family of Djinn."

"Rick has a fetish for anime girls and men just to morph into them in order to make a lot of cash to keep his ass out of the loop. As for his family, however, they're stopping at nothing just to get him back home on a tighter leash after he was kicked out for not agreeing with them."

"If he comes into harm's way when it comes to Milverton's dirty deals, he's most likely to be put under the ringer and he'll end up being poked by silver pokers and we all know that the metal can kill shapeshifters and werewolves on the spot directly in the heart. As for our matter with dealing with the usurpers, however, we're gonna have to tread lightly if we're about to go into further territory where some of the dirtiest are willing to blow all their money away in hindsight."

I went out of the galley as I noticed that the steamboat was ready to dock in one of the spots on the shore. When I saw Futaba and Hiromasa get out of their cabins, they were ready to return to the place that was now poisoned by the wealth of sinful decadence over the past three years. With Shigeru frosting the cake he took out, he followed us out as he wasn't about to leave without the rest of us in tow. The smell of the chocolate cake was more than enough to set Futaba on edge as she went towards him and was ready to get a slice of it. The cravings she had was something that became a nuisance as she couldn't help it after all, for she was carrying Shigeru's child inside of her womb the moment she was feeling it very carefully.

When Shigeru set the cake on the table on deck, he took a knife and sliced the cake with all its warm goodness with melted frosting decorating it nicely. With some saucers and forks on the table, he was on hand into dishing it out as he noticed Futaba getting the first slice and eating it delectably without further delay. She was on a roll as she felt the pinch of her pregnancy progressing within her body, for she was carrying the future heir of the Kingdom by the River that was vital to put her cousins in their place once and for all. Even after she finished up her slice of cake and wanting for another one, she saw the structures that were the norm for the Kingdom by the River as she wasn't too happy with what was built under the rule of Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama three years ago since her ouster. The sight of several sex workers and pimps dressed in elaborate costumes was more than enough to make the Kingdom by the River tear down that sinful image it represented as Futaba was more than ready to bring down the industry that poisoned the place's reputation for far too long.

"This isn't what our family envisioned after my father died three years ago," she said.

"It's disgusting to see all that crap inspired from Kaijirin and Albarn to just cause a canker here after the Dominus' death," said Shigeru.

"Look at it! My realm doesn't deserve to be the Las Vegas of Alecrast all the live long and the Kingdom by the River's reputation is completely ruined after my cousins took it over three years ago."

"If your old man saw this here, he'd be doing more than turning in his grave right now."

"This stain here is what comes and goes here, I'm afraid," said Hiromasa as he was seeing the neon signs flashing. "If only Sado were still alive to put his niece and nephew out of here sooner..."

"And it won't be too late," I said. "As soon as we get to the palace, we'll all overthrow Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama the moment we-"

Without warning, I felt a sharp pain in my head as it felt like a dagger sticking into it. The pain was all too much for me as I began to see a vision in which it was in the Kingdom by the River's palace three years ago. In that moment, I saw Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama enter into a room that was a study as they were there with bottle of _sake_ with them. I even noticed one of the usurpers pour some in a smaller _sake_ bottle as the other one had a vial of poison that was opened and mixed in with the rice wine that became a lethal death to the one who drank it. By the time Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama left the study, I noticed a regal man enter as he was going towards his desk to write out his will and marriage decree between his daughter and her future husband.

To my shock, I saw the man pour some of the poisoned _sake_ in his cup as he drank it quickly. It was the horrible drink that sealed the man's doom as I saw him writhing in agony until he fell forever, which he was now dead in such a premeditated form of murder so far. It was too much to see for me as I found myself in the steamboat's sickbay in which I noticed Lorelei sitting in a chair at my side. Sitting up, I had no time to waste as I had to aid Shigeru and Futaba and tell them about what I envisioned in which I had to tell them the truth about what happened to the former Dominus soon enough.

"You blacked out, Sam," said Lorelei with concern.

"I had a vision about what happened here in this place three years ago," I answered.

"A vision?"

"Yes, but it was about the former Dominus who ruled here before Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama took over."

"From what I knew before I came here to work as a bouncer, the Dominus died of natural causes."

"No, he didn't die of natural causes. The former Dominus was poisoned by his niece and nephew before they took over."

"And they'll pay for it… They had a lot of power to turn this place into their personal den of debauchery, but poisoning their uncle?! I bet that Futaba doesn't know about it due to the fact that her rotten cousins sold her to one of Abaddon's lackeys who dealt with harvesting souls. I bet that if they ended up dead when we put up with them, Mara will send them straight to Hell with her hellhound in her arsenal and she hates those who abuse their power just to be part of the glory they sowed."

"And they'll have it reaped the moment I go there to oust them from their sinful power."

"Hold it," said Kevin as he came into the sickbay. "There's no way you can go by yourself, Sam."

"This isn't your fight, Kevin. I'm aware of what happened when the truth comes out of what I felt."

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to take it up with Dean on this one. In the long run, I'm still your bodyguard and I won't let you go off alone like that. Besides, there's the rest of us to consider if we're gonna be ousting the usurpers and allowing Shigeru and Futaba to restore this place to its former glory."

I couldn't get away from Kevin's staunch sight as I had no other choice but to have him tag along after all when I was finally up on my feet. With my weapons on my person once again, I left the galley's sickbay as I had Lorelei there for backup as well. I had my stake into helping everyone here put a damper on the sin and debauchery that went on in the Kingdom by the River as I wanted to restore it to its former glory before going home to Kanto Village soon enough, for the truth about the former Dominus' death had to be revealed in order to put the usurpers in their place in the least…

* * *

Shigeru and Futaba were on the shore as they were staring at the various forms of sin that was all over the Kingdom by the River. The plethora of sin, sex, and debauchery was more than enough to bear as they saw the anime girl walking by while reverting back into the male form that was raking in the cash just to keep a roof over his head. When they saw him about to return to his apartment to call it a day, they even noticed several shady men following after him as they had the Kingdom by the River's seal on their jackets. It wasn't long until they stumbled across a homeless man sitting there as he was staring at them directly, for he wasn't just an ordinary man at all the moment he tossed away his bottle of soda in the dumpster.

"I knew that you would come back here with your bride, Shigeru," he said.

"Back away, buddy!" he yelled in disgust. "If you want to get a decent dollar, then I suggest that you take it elsewhere. Futaba and I have unfinished business with Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama after what they pulled three years ago."

"I may look like a homeless bum, but I'm linked to you in many ways than one."

"If you're linked to me, then why do you dress in rags and smell like a tavern toilet?"

"Leave him be, Shigeru," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere. "That man's no ordinary man at all, for he's your maternal grandfather on your mother's side."

"Is this true?" asked Futaba as Castiel nods. "I never knew about this until now."

"His name is Nelliel and he is one of the Knights of Heaven that has been under the radar ever since. He is also related to your mother and siblings as well, so I suggest that you show him respect."

"Show _him_ respect?" said Shigeru. "The guy smells like he just came out of the Most Interesting Man's ass and he dresses like a homeless vagrant all the live long instead of dressing into proper clothing like the rest of the angels around here who pass as Terran."

"Nelliel isn't the only one who dressed up like a vagrant," said Castiel. "During the Angel Expulsion when Metatron stole my grace, I lived like Nelliel, but there were worse things that were after me in plain sight."

Shigeru looked at the homeless man as he was up on his feet while dressed in ratty clothing. He never expected someone like him to be an angel that was one of the Knights of Heaven as he noticed him stand firm in all his ratty glory the moment he shone his grace in the form of twelve wings instead of the standard two that most angels possess. With Futaba gazing in awe and Castiel kneeling in front of the homeless man, he reverted to his normal state as he was still staring at Shigeru, who was very skeptical about what his lineage really was until now.

"You and your wife are trying to overthrow Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama, aren't you?" he said.

"Look, we don't need your insight right now because we have this covered," said Shigeru.

"You sure get your stubbornness from your father, that's for sure."

"My old man bought the farm after a demon took him out and my mom died when she gave birth to Reiko, but all now's not the time to discuss my family tree right now."

"You also got your light colored hue from your mother that made your hair from a dark blue to a light pastel one. Still, what you don't know is that you and Futaba are poised to oust Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama from power before it completely falls into Milverton's hands."

"Is it the new King of Hell who ruffled up Crowley's feathers?"

"Milverton's done more than that," said Castiel as he was on his feet. "His finances into the illegal gambling and gaming dens has done more to cement his image into Hell's history, for he wants more from this place than just half of his cut in the revenue this sinful industry here's generating. He is wanting to use the Kingdom by the River as a base where he can unlock Hell's gates from within, but it has been sealed with a powerful magic from Ippei Mitani of all people. If that ever happens, then it'll be too late."

"Then let's go," said Futaba. "Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama will pay for their treachery after what they did to me three years ago. This filth here has got to go and it's causing further damage to my realm."

It was the decision that was answered as Shigeru, Castiel, and Nelliel followed Futaba to where they needed to go to. Still, there was much to answer as the battle to oust Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama was beginning without further delay in mind…

* * *

I was in the red light district as I was following the trail that Hiromasa left in order to catch up with him momentarily. With Kevin and Lorelei following me as backup, we all were ready to put a dent into the power that Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama built three years ago. The tracking of Hiromasa's trail was something that I wasn't used to yet as I was simply dodging away from the sin and sex that had been paraded in the streets so far with Kevin and Lorelei in tow. Just as we were about to finally catch up with him, we noticed one of the twin usurpers emerging from Ruby's Knife as he was surrounded by several women in scantily-clad clothing. We couldn't attack in hindsight due to the civilians that were coming and going until we saw Hiromasa standing in front of Tsuchikuro directly.

"Damn it, old fool! You're gonna get yourself killed," said Lorelei as she was fully concerned.

"He's not gonna make it," said Kevin.

"He needs to have the truth heard," I said.

"Forget it, Sam; there's no way I can let you go out there and get yourself killed out in the open. If that happened, Dean's gonna be more than just be pissed at me."

We watched the confrontation between Hiromasa and Tsuckikuro heat up as the old man wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet. With the women getting out of the way, everyone was ready to see Hiromasa put his hat in the ring as he was wanting to return the Kingdom by the River to its former glory once and for all. In what we all saw is that the old man wanted all the filth and debauchery to go as he was ready to put Tsuchikuro in his place.

"Old Man Toguchi…," he said as he got out his pistol and aimed it at Hiromasa. "It's been three years since we got this industry up and running here instead of all the boring scenery all the live long."

"Your reign has come to an end, Tsuchikuro," he said as he got out his sword. "Futaba has come home and she won't allow any of this filth around here to fester for another three years in your hands."

"Futaba will never rule the Kingdom by the River 'cause we're reigning in the cash to keep this place from becoming obsolete."

"You've turned it into a filthy place of sex and sin that has poisoned the legacy of this realm!"

"The Kingdom by the River was about to go bankrupt if the former Dominus had his way just to put Futaba on the throne!" He shoots Hiromasa in the left arm as he sees the old man clutch at the bullet wound. "You're just a feeble old man, Hiromasa. You may have high hopes just to restore this place back to its boring self, but I won't let that happen right now! As for _you_, old man, you're gonna get another bullet in your brain so you won't bully me or my sister anymore!"

"STOP!"

My voice was heard as I came forward with my sword and gun in my hands. I had to help Hiromasa as I noticed him injured from being shot earlier. When I noticed Tsuchikuro about to shoot at the old man, I fired a shot into his hand as his pistol hit the concrete. It wasn't long until he stared at me in which he was fuming with anger as he was clutching at the wound on his arm. He wasn't about to relinquish hold on power any time soon as he was about to charge at me until he was stopped by Hiromasa, who stabbed him in the leg.

"I know who you are…, Sam Winchester!" he yelled. "You'll never succeed when Milverton gets done with using his pawns to do his bidding!"

"Tsuchikuro Momotora, I presume?" I said as I put away my gun. "For three years now, you and your sister have been choking the life out of this realm by bringing all the sin, sex, and debauchery in its wake, haven't you?"

"This place was _nothing_ when it was under the rule of the former Dominus!"

"And you and your sister killed him… with a cup of poisoned _sake_!"

The bystanders and scantily-clad women gasped in shock as they were staring at Tsuchikuro directly. They never heard of the former Dominus being poisoned by his own relatives before until now as they were staring at Tsuchikuro with both hate and contempt for him this time. The presence of me brought most of the townsfolk and tourists in droves as they were staring at me in which their prayers were answered at last. I never expected them to flock towards my side before, but I sensed that they have suffered enough from the dirty revenue that generated this place in the wrong way. As for Tsuchikuro, however, he wasn't about to give up the fight so readily as he was ready to strike me down at any time in the worst way imaginable.

"It's a trick, my citizens!" he screamed. "This man is a liar! He's trying to drum up support for Futaba based on his trickery!"

"It's over, Tsuchikuro," said Hiromasa. "The people have spoken and they now heard the truth about what truly happened to the former Dominus."

"Who are you gonna believe, my citizens; me or the ramblings of a tall idiot and an old geezer?!"

"I know what happened to your uncle, Tsuchikuro," I said. "I had a vision about you and Tsukitama slipping a vial of poison into his _sake_ in which a cup of it passed to his lips and he died on the spot because of what he was giving to Futaba! You and your sister orchestrated into her ouster that prevented her from uniting with Shigeru, only to be sold to some demons who were into soul harvesting, but she was rescued at the last minute by an angel who protected her for the past three years."

"That's a load of garbage coming from a tall pissworm with a jewel on his head!"

"You and your sister have ruled this place by adding in all the sinful vices that trampled all over this place's reputation. You and your sister brought all the gambling, the gaming dens, and the brothels that fill the streets for the past three years and did you know what Futaba did after her escape?! She had no other choice but to earn money as a burlesque dancer just to be on stage until she spotted Shigeru on Earendil and later married him on the spot! As an Elder of the Order of Letters, I officiated the wedding and made it valid just to make damn sure that they would put you and your sister in your place!"

"She will never rule! She will never rule! When I get done with Futaba, I will kill her husband and end up raping her in front of the people who live here!"

"Your reign is over, Tsuchikuro. You and Tsukitama have played the part of Caligula and Drusilla just to have your empire falling in front of you! The people now want to see Futaba reach the throne and to be the rightful ruler the way her father wanted it to be!"

With a ball of rage filling up within him, Tsuchikuro was ready to strike at me until he noticed me at full strength with my raw power. That bundle of unbridled rage now turned into fear as he saw me standing in front of him with my hair turning silver and an aura surrounding me. All those times he was informed from Milverton about me was coming to pass in my favor after all as I didn't want him to flee so readily. He was shaking like a leaf as he was losing it the moment he saw several bystanders throw garbage at him after hearing the truth about what happened to the former Dominus earlier.

"Don't look at him, my citizens!" he shrieked as he was fearing my presence. "He is a faker that is hell-bent on enslaving all of you in Futaba's favor!"

"Don't take the one with raw power very lightly, Tsuchikuro," said Lorelei as she appeared and used her powers to pin him against a brick wall. "You and Tsukitama may have been kissing Milverton's ass all the live long in the past three years, but the people here _demand_ to see Futaba take the throne of the Kingdom by the River."

"I know you! You're that demon who worked as a bouncer over at Ruby's Knife! It's also a shame that you lost your girlfriend at the hands of our benefactor who had prior engagements with the ones that he ousted."

"You listen here, you slimy son-of-a-bitch! All I want is to see the new King of Hell _fry_ for what he did to Dinah last year and I won't stop until I see him stuck in the pit while hanging on chains and meathooks! As for the filth that has been coming and going around here, it's at an end, for there will never be another ounce of gambling, sex, or any other form of corruption that comes here ever again!" Lorelei's eyes flash black as Tsuchikuro was terrified of her. "Oh, no; I won't kill you 'cause you've got some pissed off citizens who would literally tear your sorry ass a new one."

When Lorelei released Tsuchikuro from her grip, he saw the angry bystanders and other folk ready to let him have it as they ran towards him directly. With his clothes stripped off of him, he was naked and paraded in the streets the moment he saw the townsfolk throw more garbage at him. He was done for as he had nowhere to run when I came forward and used an Elven seal to trap him in his tracks. He was scared of me as I imprisoned him in a glass box for everyone to see how loathsome he really was, even without his clothes on.

"Damn you, Sam Winchester!" he shrieked. "You will pay dearly for this when my guards come here and eliminate you!"

"I hate to break it to you, but the guards have spoken in favor of bringing Futaba here to stay," said Kevin as he had some of the guards standing next to him with their weapons in their hands. "After what Sam told everyone, there's no way in hell that you're gonna go running back to your sister so soon."

"And that's a fact," said Hiromasa as he was being bandaged up by Lorelei.

"Calm down, old man," she said as she was fixing his wounds.

"It's such a shame that you fleece from the poor and praise the rich in which this place is wallowing in filth due to your insights on sin. Now that Futaba is here to claim the throne, she will see to what will be done starting with the brothels and other sinful activity that's been going on for the past three years."

Tsuchikuro was screwed as he saw his own guards turn on him the moment they now knew about the truth about what happened to the former Dominus not too long ago. Still, we were standing firm as we were ready to take back the Kingdom by the River in which the time to oust the usurpers was already set into motion. Little did all of us know was that Rick Lassiter was watching on the sidelines as he was about to find another line of work besides the one he had been used to since he came here. He saw the people flocking to mock Tsuchikuro in his glass box as he was naked for all to see while they threw their garbage at him. It was a starting point to restore the Kingdom by the River, but the worst was yet to come as the time to oust Tsukitama would be harder than normal in this uphill battle…

* * *

Tsukitama was pacing all over the throne room as she heard the news about Tsuchikuro's humiliation from several onlookers and gossipers not too long ago. She wasn't about to relinquish control just yet as she was ready to stand firm into maintaining a strong grip on power here in this realm. The presence of Futaba coming here unnerved her as she was ready to strike at her while loading up her pistol with bullets. When she sat down on the throne, she heard the opening of the gates as she was ready to stand her ground into keeping the Kingdom by the River the way it is. It wasn't long until she saw several guards coming into the throne room as they had their guns pointing at her. She had been betrayed by her mode of protection as they were most likely to heed the call into ousting her from power once and for all.

"Insolence!" she cried. "How dare you point your guns and turn on me after all I put into this backwater realm!"

"Your reign is over, Tsukitama," said Futaba as she arrived into the throne room with Shigeru, Castiel, and Nelliel in tow. "Just now, Tsuchikuro's been put on display without his clothes on… in a glass box to suit him in."

"You should've had your soul harvested long ago, Futaba!"

"It's been a while, Tsukitama," said Shigeru as he was at Futaba's side. "Three years ago, your guards tried to pull a fast one on me in order to have me taken out the moment my wife was ousted."

"Shigeru Mitani! You're a force to be reckoned with as both a freelanced hunter and a member of the Order of Letters, but you're also the grandson of Ippei Mitani, also known as the Sword of Alecrast! You should've been eliminated three years ago when Futaba was taken away, but you just had to stick your pointy ears into my affairs! Everyone all knows that the hallucination of Lucifer still plagues you even after you suffered from insomnia as a child!" She points her gun at Nelliel as she was about to shoot at him. "Has it ever occurred to you people that no commoners or vagrants are allowed here in the palace?!"

"Hey, before you shoot at the guy who smells like Spuds McKenzie's nut sack, I got word that he's my maternal grandfather and an angel who happens to be a Knight of Heaven. Cass told me everything about this guy, but he's here on our side after he gets cleaned up and doesn't smell like an outhouse."

"All of you will die for this!"

"Stay away from them!" cried Futaba. "You're talking to the new Domina of the Kingdom by the River and your reign is over! On the way here, I heard the vagrant talking about how you turned this place into an all-out sinner's den while overtaxing the poor and raking all the money the filth generates here!"

"That's not all..." I said as I appeared with my group with Hiromasa still here with us while he had his arm in a sling. "You and Tsuchikuro poisoned the former Dominus in which he ingested that fatal cup of _sake_ to his lips."

Tsukitama was outnumbered as she was hearing the truth of her actions being revealed to even Shigeru and Futaba themselves. They were not too happy with the ruler in charge as they were ready to oust her on the spot in which there was nowhere to run due to the fact that her reign is over once and for all. Like Tsuchikuro, she was completely done for as we were having our say in order to get her out of power so far.

"I won't be trifled with so easily!" she cried. "Everyone here will heed the call to have me returned to the throne!"

"Not this time, bitch!" cried Lorelei. "The time for sin and debauchery here is over and my work as a bouncer is mainly to see people like you and your brother pay the piper for what you've done!"

"Guards! Take them out!"

"Not this time, Tsukitama," said Futaba. "I'm here as the rightful ruler and I will make damn sure that the sinful activity here will only be on either Kaijirin or Albarn, but not _here_! I will be ruler now by my father's will and I now carry Shigeru's child inside of me just to ensure the future of the alliance between my family and the Mitani Clan. There's no escape for you, cousin. You will never darken this realm's legacy again because the people now speak for me!"

Without warning, Tsukitama fired a shot from her pistol in which I shielded Futaba from harm and took the bullet in the future ruler's stead. With the bullet in my left shoulder, I pulled it out as I felt the blood seep from the wound. What I also suspected that the bullet was dipped in poison as I was losing my strength fast. Just as I was about to fall, I took matters into my own hands as I used my raw power to get the poison out of my body in quick strides. Everyone was stunned to see me hold my own as I was getting the poison out of me with such quick intuition. By the time I got the last of the poison out, I was getting exhausted as I fell to the floor until I saw Castiel come to my aid. With quick thinking, he healed my wound as I was up on my feet to face Tsukitama who was scared and surrounded by those who were oppressed by the filth that went on here for the past three years or so.

"You won't take me!" she shrieked. "I won't let you!"

She had her pistol aimed at her head until she was stopped by Nelliel, who used his powers to yank it out of her hands. She was done for as the guards took her away to the dungeons where she was leaving the throne screaming until she was hoarse. It was over as the time to restore the Kingdom by the River was ready to begin. When I returned to normal, I was ready to salute Shigeru and Futaba, who were seeing the guards bow down in respect for them, as they were ready to take the throne in order to restore what was once beautiful to this realm. It was a time of change indeed, for the time to do so was now in which the Kingdom by the River would soon become the place that was once revered for its beauty again…

* * *

I was in one of the guest rooms in the palace as I was cleaned up and dressed in a light blue kimono. After what went on so far, I was ready to write in my journal until I noticed Castiel enter out of nowhere. As usual, he was there to guard me just like Kevin as he was most likely to be giving me some mixed news just to pass the time, for the Kingdom by the River was something that needed to be restored to its former brilliance once again.

"I take it that all is well outside the palace walls," I said.

"With Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama locked away in the dungeon below, they will soon face trial by Ginryu the moment they are taken to the Order's main headquarters," answered Castiel.

"And everything's changing here, I take it?"

"The renegade demon, Lorelei, returned to her job as a bouncer at the bar that was once frequented by customers who blow their money away on the sex trade. Still, she wants to get her hands on Milverton for what he did to her girlfriend last year."

"Everyone wants to put Milverton in his place, Cass. As for the new Domina and her consort, I'm hoping that they change this place for the better one slow step at a time."

"And Futaba will make a grateful ruler to her people..."

"Still, there will be a time of change that will restore this place back to its former glory, for it's also a godsend that I came here with them to put the usurpers in their place."

"You had a vision about what happened to Futaba's father, didn't you?"

"I saw it clear as day the moment the former Dominus was killed by the usurpers with poisoned _sake_, only to have me reveal the truth to the people around this place."

"Dude, get your asses out here!" yelled Shigeru as he came into the room. "The party's about to start!"

Castiel and I followed him out into the hall as we entered into the throne room in which we saw several of the townsfolk on hand into restoring the Kingdom by the River after three years of misery. Even Kevin and Hiromasa were on hand into helping out as they were even getting ready for the festivities that were welcoming the return of the future Domina and her consort. When we noticed Futaba coming here, she was dressed in a regal purple kimono in which she was ready to become the ruler of the Kingdom by the River, for she and Shigeru had more than just returning the place to its former glory. At that moment, I also noticed Nelliel all dressed up and cleaned as he was in a grey kimono and not smelling like the alleyways anymore, for he was also there to be on hand to observe things here in this place as a Knight of Heaven.

"It's a slow start, but I'm sure as hell that this place will be beautiful once again after all the abuse of power that Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama did three years ago," said Futaba.

"And we're no strangers into cleaning up this one horse town," said Shigeru.

"The abuse that those two stinkers did will have an impact on what went on, but it'll all change for the better," said Nelliel as he was smiling.

"At least you don't smell like a toilet, old man."

"Old? I'm a lot older than _that_."

"From what I heard, you're Nelliel, I presume?" I said. "It's an honor to see a Knight of Heaven here in the Kingdom by the River."

"It's a pleasure to see the man reveal the truth to the people here, Sam Winchester. It's also a godsend that my grandson's more than poised to help Futaba get rid of all the sin that's been paraded here for the past three years."

"Grandfather?" I was shocked to hear that coming from a Knight of Heaven like Nelliel. "I thought Ippei Mitani was Shigeru's grandfather..."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Sammy, but this guy's my mom's dad due to the resemblance and being laid back instead of smelling like a walking outhouse," said Shigeru. "It was hard at first for me to hear it from Cass, but the guy's no slouch when he showed his wings in all his glory beneath those ratty clothes of his."

"And we'll restore the Kingdom by the River one slow step at a time, too," said Nelliel. "It's a slow start, but seeing this place shine will become a bastion of hope in many generations to come, for it's also a gateway for the Destiny of Worlds to shine through till the bitter end when they stamp out the Elect."

It was a moment of wisdom that was heard as the Kingdom by the River was ready to be civilized in the real world once again. It was also a new era of change as I saw Shigeru and Futaba together while they were even ready to celebrate what they were going to have in the later months. I noticed Shigeru placing his hands on Futaba's stomach as he felt the tiny pulsation of the new life that was ready to be born, for he had a lot of responsibilities like the rest of us in his new position after all…

**To****be****continued...**


	30. A Matter of Restoration

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 30: A Matter of Restoration**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been four days since the ouster of Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama as I was on hand into observing the townsfolk and their daily activities. With Futaba now in charge of ruling the Kingdom by the River, there was less filthy activity than what I saw four days ago as I didn't see any women in skimpy clothing selling themselves for sex. I didn't see any illegal gambling or gaming dens operating the moment a decree was announced to have them shut down for good. Everything was getting cleaned up as prosperity was vibrant once again, but little did I know was that I was being stalked by a certain disgruntled sex worker as he caught me sitting at a cafe sipping a cup of coffee and eating a blackberry scone for breakfast. He was fuming as he saw the only livelihood he had go away very quickly the moment Futaba took control and was ready to get rid of all the filth that littered the streets with its debauchery and sex-filled decadence. With a move to keep himself in check, he was ready to let me have it as he was most likely to be venting at the new change in leadership at hand.

"YOU!" he yelled as he was staring at me sitting at a table by the window. "Your new queen took away my only job that I had!"

"Rick Lassiter, I presume?" I said as I stared at him. "I see that you still pine for the dirty sex that kept you both sated and paid just to keep a roof over your head."

"Ever since my family kicked me out of the house, I left Kaijirin just to settle here on Alecrast and the Kingdom by the River was the best bet for all the dick and pussy that I could settle on until Futaba took charge."

"The sex trade has now been officially banned here. As for your activities that still consists of satisfying the sexual desires and fantasies of your customers, you could be arrested and sent to either the dungeons or towards Belbe Citadel on Gehenna, where most of the worst go and rot for the rest of their lives."

"I was more comfortable with Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama running the place in which they placed special protection for most sex workers gaining a buck here, but now that Futaba's in charge, most of the brothels have been either dismantled, forced to pay an extra tax, or turned into arts and crafting workshops that don't pay you a damn dime! Even the gambling and gaming dens have fled town the moment the casinos and pachinko parlors called it quits."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but the old guard poisoned this place's reputation the moment the former Dominus was killed three years ago. I've read all about the Kingdom by the River being a place that once had a graceful beauty that shimmered with the water next to it. The place was also something that was more beautiful than any other realm in the galaxy until Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama took it over and ousted Futaba three years ago. Still, even though the former guard is ousted, are you willing to parade yourself as a sex toy for the rest of your life or are you most likely to give it up and pick another occupation? The decision is yours and I'm not stopping you, but if you're caught here still parading your body in any form you change into, you'll end up in the two places I have mentioned earlier, so I suggest that you find better work for yourself and change that lifestyle of yours."

Rick Lassiter himself was stunned to hear such talk coming from me as he was scared to death of going towards Belbe Citadel on Gehenna. He had heard of stories about the place as it was also the most strict and impenetrable fortress that held the worst offenders who did harm towards the galaxy or cause the worst offenses imaginable. When he watched me pay for my morning coffee and scone, he saw me leave the cafe as he was scared to death of being in Belbe Citadel than going home back to his family, who he despises after being kicked out. By the time he left the cafe, he was ready to go back towards his apartment until he noticed a young man with black hair standing in his way. He found him to be in his own family as he was aware that he didn't want to go back to Kaijirin even if it meant by dragging him there by force, for he wanted to stay here and resume his risque job just to keep a roof over his head.

"It's been a while, Rick," he said.

"Cody…," he said. "If you're planning on sending me back to Kaijirin, then forget it! I'm not going!"

"It was wrong of Marjorie to kick you out of the house, but Dad has further say than _she_ does."

"Marjorie was the one who kicked me out because she wanted more power to our family just to keep the Duvals and Hill-Bartons at bay. Speaking of Duvals…, that family makes me sick! They're nothing but a bunch of pampered pooches that need to be neutered."

"Let me remind you that some of here are related to them due to the forbidden lineage of David Lassiter and Violet Duval during the Elder Days. Even _you_ of all people have the ability of changing shape like the rest of us while you have a keen sense of smell."

"Let me put it to you bluntly, Cody, I'm _not_ going home and I'm better off here instead of being of that bitch of a sister's punching bag. Of all places, I'd rather be here on Alecrast instead of being put under the lower ranks in our family!"

"So, are you gonna be spending the rest of your life being a living sex doll just to make a decent form of cash while Dad's stuck in a deep depression during your absence?! You need to come home, Rick! You need to get it together to tow the line or else Marjorie takes over by putting our family at risk of the presence of hunters! Do you want that to happen?!"

"The hunters here are mostly hunting vampires on the outskirts. As for coming back to that stupid family of mine..." Rick pulls out a smoke ball as he activates it and throws it on the ground. "They can very much suck it!"

In a flash, Rick fled as he was sprinting towards his apartment just in time for the rounds that once started before the takeover. He was screwed as he didn't have a functioning job to keep him out of the loop until he saw "Help Wanted" sign on the front page. The ad itself was for a theater club as it was a much better opportunity to use what he has as a shapeshifter from the Lassiter family. It was also a much better position to fill as he also wanted to get away from the family who desperately wanted him back for some reason, but he would never go to them again. When he looked at the picture on the nightstand of his family, whose faces were blotted out by black permanent ink, he despised them with a grudge as he viewed them to be more "holier than thou" to those who didn't fit in the guidelines in it. He even thought of his sister, Marjorie, who was second-in-command of the Lassiter family, as she was the one who kicked him out for no reason, for it was a chance to get away from them and keep this life here on Alecrast going before he was about to be outed directly.

He didn't approve of his own family wanting him back in the first place after having him banished on the spot for a while now. As for looking for a new line of work, he decided to keep his anime sketches of his former forms under the bed as he was ready to draw new ones that fitted him just to keep a roof over his head. Just as he was about to think of drawing some sketches, he noticed a folder near his bed as he opened it up and saw some old ones that he drew that were more beautiful than anything that anyone has ever drawn before. It was the best opportunity ever for him as he was ready to shed off his living sex toy image and stay above water before he got caught and thrown towards Belbe Citadel on Gehenna. It was the least he could do for now as he was ready to take the new job at hand…

* * *

I returned to the palace as I was on my way towards the throne room where Shigeru and Futaba were sitting in it. Both of them were dressed in royal clothing as they were also poised into returning the Kingdom by the River to its former glory. Even though Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama were ousted from power, the new change was slow and steady as it turned into a bigger faster response coming from the realm's neighbors that were in charge of getting rid of most of the sin that once paraded the streets. In such a swift time, the presence of the casinos and pachinko parlors became less and less as the leftover revenue coming from them and the illegal gaming and gambling dens funded the poor and helped the former sex workers attain new jobs into arts and crafts that suited them much better. Life was returning to the Kingdom by the River as it was also going to be an ally in the battle against the Elect and their allies in the long run, for they were reeling very badly and on the run after the latest lantern was lit not too long ago.

"I see that you took to the streets after seeing the progress here," said Futaba.

"I had breakfast at one of the cafes here, but I saw some trouble staring at me," I said.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Shigeru.

"I saw Rick Lassiter there and according to what I heard, he's out of a job after the takeover."

"That's a shame, but even a former living sex doll has to find different work than what he's used to."

"He blames the new change in power on the dismantling of the sin that was once generating the revenue here, but I told him to think of a better job to work in than being a sex worker for the rest of his life."

"I'll be lenient on him just this once," said Futaba. "But if he resorts to his former habits, then I'll return him to his family, who just dispatched one of their own to retrieve him."

"It's a start that you hadn't hauled him off to Belbe Citadel, but having him sent back to his family could do him a little more better than what he is doing now. Speaking of the Lassiters, they're one of the five monster families that are on Kaijirin in which they are still in a long feud with the Duvals."

"Don't forget the Hill-Bartons, Sammy," said Shigeru. "Even though they are a family of Djinn, they're also wanting a slice of the power pie while dealing with both feuding sides. As for our wayward living sex toy, he's got his family to deal with, but he's not on friendly terms with them. According to one of the former sex workers that paraded on the street with her wares, Rick talked about how he hated his family after getting kicked out for no reason by his older sister, Marjorie. From what I heard during one of my hunts on Kaijirin back in the day, Marjorie is the queen bitch of the family who would stop at nothing to get at the top of the monster family food chain. And to most of her rivals, she is dangerous to deal with because she is known as the Poison Queen for her tactics into keeping her siblings and relatives in line, but if she doesn't like someone within the family, she tosses him or her out on the streets against the wishes of the patriarch of the Lassiters, who is suffering from terminal cancer. At that time, Marvin Lassiter kept a tight hold on the family, but he loved his youngest son more than anything, only to have Marjorie give him the boot."

"Marjorie has made a mistake to do so, but Rick will soon learn what family is really like the moment he crosses us again..."

"By the way, Sam," said Futaba. "Your friend, Castiel's coming here with some company, so I suggest that you stay sharp until you see him."

I was staying sharp indeed as I was seeing Futaba molding into the fold of the once kind ruler that sired her into this world to begin with. Still, the new shift in power was a godsend as I went towards the courtyard to see the river flowing near it. I never expected to see it so beautiful in such a long time as it was a place that even had its own swimming hole next to the palace. When I saw Kevin swimming in it, even though the weather was heating up in this realm, I noticed him to be taking it easy as he was in his swim trunks. It was the most fun that I noticed so far as I was even more than ready to get in just to beat the heat on this hot day.

"You gotta try this!" I heard Kevin say as he was floating on his back. "This beats the swimming pond near your castle hands down!"

"You're slacking, Kevin," I said as I smiled. "Still, I'd rather take the fun here for a while."

"Well, it puts the castle's swimming pond to shame back in Kanto Village, but the weather out here is more than enough to cool down."

I was ready to have my own swim until I noticed several attendants coming forth to strip me down to where I was wearing my own swim trunks. I wasn't used to this, but I had to abide by the rules here in the palace as I felt the attendants put sunblock on me so I wouldn't get burned. By the time I saw Shigeru and Futaba coming there all dressed in their swim clothes, they were even given the royal treatment before going into the water. It was a very entertaining experience that could never be enjoyed again as we all swam in the water just to beat the ongoing heat. We were happy to have this pleasure here, but we also had to help rebuild the Kingdom by the River back up to its former glory in order to have it get the positive reputation that it sorely deserved…

* * *

Ginryu was out into the cafeteria as he was having a cup of coffee. After seeing the reports of the ousting of Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama four days ago, he was most likely to be visiting the Kingdom by the River in order to see progress in a positive light. When he finished up his coffee, he got up and left the cafeteria, only to see a certain nuisance stand in his way while being surrounded by women with blond hair and blue eyes. He had a feeling that Darbus Toller of all people would show up eventually as he was more than likely to see him not getting out of the spotlight just yet.

"I take it that you brought your fanclub with you," he said.

"You know why I'm here, Ginryu," said Darbus. "I'm here to set Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama free from their confinement so they can get back to their home."

"Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama had did wrong the moment they planned the ouster and murder of Sadokaze Momotora in which they were also responsible for selling off Futaba to the soul traders that have ties to Abaddon. As of now, their trial ended in one verdict and that's guilty."

"You made a mistake, Ginryu."

"Yes, yes he did," said the women who surrounded Darbus.

"And to make matters worse, you've ignited the ire of the thrillseekers that once flocked over to the Kingdom by the River so they could get some pleasure, only to see most of the suppliers leaving while the new Domina in charge came and gave them the boot for it."

"Futaba had every right to throw them out after what she saw over there," said Ginryu.

"Let me remind you that the new queen bitch in charge was once a burlesque dancer and if she even implies to erode the sex trade over there in her realm, I would have no other choice but to release Sawney Masbath from Belbe Citadel just to give her hell. For three years, that little minx shook her ass while dressing in kinky clothing the moment she cut her long hair just to hide away from the demons that wanted her soul harvested. I knew of it the moment she was spotted by that angel who kept her safe just for Shigeru Mitani to have his way with her. Still, I'm giving you an ultimatum: you either release Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama in order to have their crimes expunged or else you will find the Order of Letters on the receiving end. Pick your poison."

"Your intimidation doesn't scare me, Darbus. As for releasing the twins who killed their uncle and ousted Futaba three years ago, they're going towards Belbe Citadel on Gehenna where they belong, for the cold will hold them there in order to put them in their place. Their late uncle was one of the closest allies of the Mitani Clan, but he was also a good friend as well, so I suggest that you and your groupies don't soil his reputation or disrespect the Domina and her consort. They have every right to be there to restore the beauty of the Kingdom by the River after seeing all the filth that permeated in the streets with plenty of the sex trade, gambling and gaming dens, and the worst illegal activity that leaked here from Kaijirin and Albarn. You can't damage one's reputation so lightly, so I suggest that you haul your sorry ass back to Doitsu."

And so, Ginryu had his say as he walked past Darbus and his artificial creations. When he was about to go towards his office, he stopped briefly as he turned around and noticed Darbus pointing a gun at him. The arrogant aristocrat wasn't done with what he set out to do as he wanted to make Ginryu suffer the grand humiliation that was coming to him. With an evil smirk on his face and an exuberance of power, Darbus wasn't slowing down any time soon as he was poised to shoot Ginryu on sight if need be.

"You think you're 'all that,' don't you, Ginryu Ashizoka?" he said as he smiled. "It's such a sad shame that you would be killed by an aristocrat that is about to be stripped of his immunity from the crimes he committed."

"For a while, I've been keeping tabs on you, Darbus," he said as he remained calm. "It's such a sad shame that you and your creations won't be walking away scott-free after the main branch called it quits on your sorry ass."

"Yes, yes he'll be free," said the women that backed Darbus.

"On the contrary; no, no your master _won't_ be free because of what I kept tabs on that even shook the Medical Corps and the Intergalactic Science Commission to their cores."

"And what about your 'teacher's pet' being the youngest Elder in a group of clowns, Ginryu? His past self got away with much worse and I'll tell you his greatest hits. First, he drank demon blood, then be in cahoots with a demoness, start the Apocalypse, running around without a soul doing Crowley's dirty work, getting tormented by the imprint of Lucifer, abandoning his brother and angelic friend while they rotted in Purgatory, killed a prophet while being possessed by an angel, and going behind his brother's back just to remove the Mark of Cain off of him which jumpstarted the Darkness in the Elder Days. Those aren't choices, they're decisions."

"And what about _you_? You created the Master Race against the wishes of both the Medical Corps and the Intergalactic Science Commission, gassed a group of criminals in Chekiang, and nearly tarnished Sam's reputation while he went towards Swamp Bottom. And to top it off, Castiel even told me that his presence poses a threat to your ideals and your support of the combined force of both the Elect and the Children of Azazel altogether. And you say that they're decisions? You're just wanting Sam to fail and fall under the cracks."

"For your information, Sam should've stayed on Gehenna and ever since he's back in Alecrast, he's been gaining 'rockstar' status as if he's poised to lead this entire planetary system into a Golden Age! Furthermore, it won't happen 'cause you won't see it!"

Just when Darbus was about to pull the trigger, he turned around and saw Gadreel appear out of nowhere and yank the gun out of his hands as he faced him directly. Anger swelled up in him as he wanted to swipe at the redeemed angel, only to be surrounded by several members of the Cross Corps who had guns in their hands. He was screwed as he and his entourage of his artificial creations were about to be arrested and taken towards jail. By the time he saw Ginryu standing in front of him, he was ready to give the head honcho another taste of his cold wit until he noticed Gadreel standing next to him, for he wasn't ready to forget the near fiasco back in Swamp Bottom.

"You can't do this to me!" yelled Darbus as he was on the defensive.

"Your crimes are unforgivable, Darbus Toller," said Gadreel. "You may have had the gall to nearly cause damage to Sam's reputation, but you no longer have immunity from prosecution."

"I will have my revenge! Mark my words! One day, Sam Winchester and his family will find themselves out in the cold and on the run in which those who are loyal to me will hunt them down if they end up that way!"

"If you do this, you're putting the whole galaxy at risk. As for your support for keeping humanity on top of the food chain, most of the people here and beyond who are human will turn against you in which they will see the good that Sam Winchester has in his purpose in the Destiny of Worlds. It is the only defense that we have so far in which his raw power will shine against the darkness soon enough."

"You will pay dearly for this!…, Ginryu!"

"It's over, Darbus," he said. "Your actions have caused a rift between you and your family as well as the rest of us in the Order of Letters." He gives the members of the Cross Corps an order as they are willing to follow it. "Darbus and his artificial creations will spend the rest of their days at the prison on Shark Island. Take them away."

With the Cross Corps doing so, Ginryu and Gadreel saw Darbus and his entourage being hauled off from the Order's main headquarters as they had a feeling that they would never hear the last of him yet for a while. The arrest of Darbus Toller and his artificial creations was a reprieve for everyone as it was also something that had to be done in which his crimes were the most despicable that were ever witnessed after the Swamp Bottom incident. In due time, there would be further retaliation as the presence of the arrogant aristocrat had left a bad taste in the mouths of most of the Order's members, for there would also be a bad omen coming in the making as well.

"Well, it's good riddance…, for now…," said Ginryu.

"And why is that?" asked Gadreel out of curiosity. "You of all people wanted Darbus to have his immunity from prosecution stripped in the first place, didn't you?"

"Yes, but the secondary branch of the Toller Family's _not_ gonna back down so readily because one of the main branch's rotten fruit did his worst by creating his Master Race against the wishes of both the Medical Corps and the Intergalactic Science Commission. Even though we hit him where it hurts, there would be a time when the secondary branch in his family will stop at nothing to bail him out the moment he and his creations reach Shark Island."

"And if that happens, Sam's gonna have to watch his back carefully." Gadreel looks out the window as he spots a white crow perched on a tree branch. "After the downfall of the Elect…, there will be a new danger coming..."

The sight of a white crow was a bad omen indeed as Gadreel continued to see it perched on a tree branch from outside. Still, the battle against the Elect was active, but things were about to get ugly the moment it all boils down to facing the three that are left under the protection of both Uriel's group and the Children of Azazel as well, for there would even the factor of Darbus Toller and his artificial creations that would stop at nothing to turn Alecrast into a haven for his Master Race to thrive on. It was going to be hell, but it had to be dealt with, regardless of the matter at hand right now…

* * *

After cooling off from a nice swim, Shigeru and Futaba were in their bedchamber as it was a fancy one that could put any room to shame. They were home in the palace as they were most likely to be taking a break after four days of ceasing the sinful activities that nearly poisoned the reputation of the Kingdom by the River. With new ground, both Shigeru and Futaba were even ready to prepare for the new arrival that they were expecting as it was a slow process to go with so far, for it was going to be a new prince or princess in waiting. By the time they went towards their bathroom, they stripped off their swim clothing and put it into the hamper as they went towards the wash basins to clean up. After doing so, they went towards the bathtub and filled it up with warm water as it was a big one that was made of stone and granite. By the time it was filled up, the faucets were turned off as both Shigeru and Futaba were in the tub relaxing after having all this fun in the home they inherited. They were home in the realm, but their work wasn't over, for there was still the actions of both the unholy alliance and Darbus Toller that still crawled all over the planet in which there would be bad omen coming if they weren't stopped.

"It's good to be home," said Futaba as she was relaxing in the tub. "Even though we've been together for nearly seven months, we should also make the best of it here in the Kingdom by the River.

"After clamping down on the casinos and pachinko parlors who later closed up shop here, you're on a roll here as being Domina," said Shigeru as he sat down next to his wife. "I may be a sucker for those things, but I'd rather have them there on either Kaijirin or Albarn, but not in _this_ popsicle stand."

"Hey, let me remind you that I spent three years just dancing in lingerie before I overthrew my cousins who nearly crippled this realm's reputation during their rule. Even though my days as a burlesque dancer are long gone, I can't abandon my people here after what I saw during my exile against my will."

"I could never forget that time when I went over there to get you back then. That was when your cousins tried to have me killed all because they didn't want an Elf to rule as consort to this place. After that, I felt gypped in which I nearly lost it until I decided to make my jobs clear as a freelanced hunter that kicked ass and took names. I was keeping my head above water until I met up with Sam in one of the domed cities on Gehenna last year. Still, my encounter with him made me go towards getting back to the Order, but I never expected those Rakuen guys catch up to me on Earendil just to take me out until Sam intervened to both save me from the chop and marry us in that hotel room."

"Looks like Sam's more revered as a savior than just an Elder of the Order. Besides, if he hadn't shown off his raw power to drive my cousins out from power, this place would've never changed if it weren't for him. Still, even though four of the five lantern to overpower the Elect are lit, there's one more that needs it just to bite those asshats once and for all."

"Yeah, and it's in Gale Canyon that sits in the heart of Orc country in the Southern Stride. Still, it's a long shot, but we have a long way to go before we get there, but Sam's gonna have to watch his back the moment he sees the unholy alliance tailing his ass."

Shigeru was most likely to be fearing the worst when it came to going towards Gale Canyon as it was also a stern reminder of how he once spent his three years of both loneliness and freedom after losing Futaba once. Still, he had to fight the good fight as there would soon be a time that he would contribute to his battle and support for the Destiny of Worlds that became the last and only hope to put the Elect out of the picture in the long run…

* * *

**Three Years Ago…**

Shigeru was captured as he was thrown in a cell after being caught by a group of Mountain Orcs and Wildmen that mingled everywhere. He was in Gale Canyon as it was located in the Southern Stride that mainly had Orcs there. Even though he was in a cell, he still never forgot about how Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama sold Futaba off without telling him, for he wanted to see her again just to hold her in his arms the moment he finds her. When he looked into another cell next to his, he spotted his sword as it was hanging on the wall. He was ready to get out of this dungeon he was in as he was ready to blow it and flee just to see Futaba and save her. Just as he was about to do so, he spotted a familiar nuisance in disheveled clothing sitting there as he was ready to make his move on him just to add to his misery.

"Well, well," he said as he was smiling. "This ain't the pit, but it's more spacious than the cage."

"I don't need you to be harping on me, Lucifer," said Shigeru as he was going towards the locked door. "I lost Futaba because her cousins sold her off to some backwater tradesman. Even though it's been two weeks just hunting things out of the ordinary, I can't shake the fact that Futaba's gone and not coming back, but I can't just sit there feeling sorry for myself while rotting in this sardine can."

"It's such a shame that you don't have a lockpick to get your ass out of here…, of perhaps your captors decided to add a closing ceiling just to make a Shigeru sandwich on the horizon."

"Those surly Mountain Orcs and Wildmen may have taken my stuff, but…," Shigeru digs out a nail on the floor as he places it into the keyhole. "I'm not out of options here."

"That's just it, isn't it, Shigeru? You're wanting to get out of here all because you wanna get some human hotness."

"It's more than that, but I won't be bothered by such vermin like you. You said yourself that I can't kill the Devil, but I can pretty much ignore him."

"Aw, c'mon, Shigeru; I'm getting bored with you just wanting to get out of here. Besides, it's the huge crescendo with a side order of set decorating and-"

_CLINK!_

Shigeru was free as he got the door open and was ready to make a break for it. When he went towards the cell next to his, he gathered up his sword and other weapons and was ready to get out of here as fast as he could. He was home free, but he wasn't out of the woods yet as he had to tread quietly. When he was about to flee the fortress, he heard screams of agony coming from the hall on the right. He had a feeling that there would be trouble as he sprinted towards the hall, only to see the mixed group of Mountain Orcs and Wildmen dead in which they were killed by something that wanted a taste for indigenous blood due to what he saw on the victims.

His captors attracted a nest of vampires that followed here as he saw the teeth marks on the dead victims. He even noticed a vampire tooth on the floor as he viewed it to be a sign of a scuffle that took place. During his childhood, he was told stories by both his grandfather and father about vampires as they weren't like the lore in the stories and popular entertainment. They were nocturnal killers that even travelled in the daytime as they had few weaknesses. One in particular is being injected by Dead Man's Blood as it stuns the vampire in its tracks. The other is by having their heads cut off by a blade as it was the only surefire way to take them out. With his own sword unsheathed, Shigeru heard movement coming into the room as he spotted the nest of vampires that were finishing up after having their meal. They were a group of four as they showed their fangs at him in which they were wanting seconds after drinking the blood of the ones who stood in this fortress.

"Look at what we got here," said a female vampire. "Those Neanderthals never mentioned another tasty morsel here."

"Yeah, and I just got out of my cell," said Shigeru.

"The son of Shizuo Mitani in the flesh," said a burly male vampire as he showed his fangs. "I'm betting that his blood's gonna be more tastier than those Mountain Orcs and Wildmen that we went to town on."

"And I bet that you rejects from the _Twilight_ books aren't gonna let me leave just because you asshats want seconds after dinner."

The nest of vampires bore their teeth at Shigeru as they were ready to kill him on the spot. He was no slouch as he had to defend himself against such enemies that overwhelmed the Southern Stride and the outskirts on a daily basis. When the burly male vampire was ready to attack him, he used his sword to chop his head off as it rolled on the floor. With the female vampire and the remaining two with her getting ready to do their worst on him, he held his ground as he did the rest by killing them. With their heads rolling on the floor after chopping them off, he was home free as he decided to leave the fortress and go search for Futaba. By the time he was fleeing the fortress, he made it to the front gates where it was towards a mountain until he saw a vampire standing there with his teeth waiting to get a taste of blood. To his curiosity, Shigeru noticed that this vampire was different as it was someone that was dressed like a railroad worker complete with a beard. Even though he had his sword raised, Shigeru noticed that the vampire didn't move as he retracted his teeth just to face him withoug fighting, for this wasn't someone that was about to let him leave just yet.

"Okay, suckhead, out of the way!" yelled Shigeru.

"There's no need to point your sword at me…, Shigeru Mitani," he said. "All I came for is to subdue those folk who refuse to stay in Purgatory, for I'm the steward there."

"Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Benny LaFitte, or Bad Luck Benny they call me, but I'm _not_ here to turn you into fast food. I'm here to collect the souls of the ones who still defy me and feed on too much people."

"And you're against your own kind for doing so?" Benny nods. "From what I heard from Shotaro, vampires here have become an ongoing nuisance here due to their insatiable appetite for Terran blood and others who stumble into their path. It's ironic that someone like you's gonna be out there rounding up your own kind just to put them in Purgatory, but you're the only lucky one here, so I won't smite you on sight."

"You better hurry on your way 'cause from what I heard, those ne'er-do-well cousins of your girlfriend sent some assassins to take you out. It's not safe for you, so let me feast on 'em so you can get a ride off from Alecrast. It's the least I can do for you."

Shigeru saw an assassin from the Black Dragon Guild standing in the distance as he had to get out of here so he wouldn't get killed. When he fled the fortress, he quickly turned around and saw Benny show off his fangs towards the assassin in which he was grateful that there was one good vampire in a barrel of rotten ones. With freedom in mind, he saw the steps near the mountain as he went down towards the bottom. By the time he got towards the Gale Canyon ruins, he went towards a saloon just to get a glass of root beer. When he paid for it, he sipped the frothy top as it was ice cold until he saw someone with short black hair walk in dressed in a black mini-dress and go-go boots. She ordered up a ginger ale as she was most likely to be staring at him the moment he was ready to leave. Even though she saw him a few times, she didn't want to give away her appearance as she had business elsewhere just like he did.

"You're far from town," she said as she sipped her ginger ale.

"You're not too bad yourself for someone who's a stunner," said Shigeru.

"In a few days, I'll be going towards Kaijirin to start my job as a burlesque dancer without the risque striptease in mind."

"Good luck on that one, 'cause after what I went through, I'm gonna have to hightail it after I got caught by a group of Mountain Orcs and Wildmen, only to see them dead and exsanguinated by a nest of vampires. It's a huge godsend, but when I was about to leave, I saw another vampire standing in my way, but he wasn't like the others. He called himself Bad Luck Benny, but he saw an assassin from the Black Dragon Guild coming to take me out. I may not have killed him, but he's someone that can be an ally in a grey matter so far. I just hope that he doesn't attract any unwanted attention before getting back to Purgatory."

"It's interesting that a vampire came and saved you from an assassin from the Black Dragon Guild, but if we ever get a chance to meet again, let's hope that you tip me."

Shigeru raised his glass as he finished off his root beer. When he got up and left, the woman who paid for her ginger ale saw him depart as she was about to do the same thing. Little did Shigeru knew was that the woman herself was Futaba the whole time as she had to get away from here before being discovered by those who wanted to remove her soul. By the time Taraniel arrived, she followed him as they left the saloon in which there would be a slim chance that both she and Shigeru would meet again, for their fate into restoring the Kingdom by the River would take three years to do so…

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present…**

Shigeru and Futaba were in the courtyard as they were dressed in clean clothing. After having a bath together, they were refreshed as they were most likely to be getting some lunch that consisted of a much more fancier form in mind. By the time they saw me cleaned and dressed in fancy clothing, I was more like a nobleman than a rustic Elder form Kanto Village as I was staring at the fountain that remained unspoiled after three years of sinful rule coming from the likes of Tsuchikuro and Tsukitama all the live long. We were waiting to have our lunch served as it was about to be at a table near the koi pond. By the time we sat down, we noticed Kevin dressed up in noble clothing as he wasn't ready to let me out of his sight just yet, for I had him as a bodyguard against my wishes, but it was a good call indeed. When we got our food, it was a huge helping of dim sum as it was something that was made to catch the senses, for we were all hungry after a long swim.

"It's a godsend that we got some dim sum after a long swim," said Kevin as he took a bite of his dumpling. "This place even puts the castle in Kanto Village to shame with all the bells and whistles, too."

"You can thank the chef for cooking the dim sum with all her delicate timing on the dish," I said as I took a bite of my dumpling. "She has a thing for cooking, which I praise her for it so far."

"What are you talking about, Sam?" asked Futaba. "Who cooked the lunch anyway?"

It wasn't long until we saw Reiko come here as she was dressed in the same fancy clothing after cooking the lunch for us. Shigeru never expected her to show up, but he also wanted to see the twins here as well in which he got his wish. We were all here in the palace as we had all the familial time that we mustered, for it was a godsend that I saw my family here to welcome the future rulers of the Kingdom by the River in person.

"You came here just in time," I said as I got up and hugged my wife. "I never expected you to show up here, but at least you even brought the twins in tow."

"Some strange man who used to live on the streets brought me and the twins here," said Reiko. "By the time we were here, he was gone. He even said that he had business that he needed to settle before coming back here."

"That strange man is your maternal grandfather, Reiko." I saw her gasp in shock as she never heard such talk before. "According to Shigeru and Futaba, he's also a Knight of Heaven who was hiding under the radar of both angels and demons for centuries, only to beget your mother."

"Is this true?"

"It's true to the bone the moment Castiel told me about what he once was," said Shigeru. "Nelliel may be someone who once stank of beer and cigarette smoke, but after he got cleaned up, he's off and about just overseeing things."

"And I hope that Nelliel is alright and safe… He even said that he was aware of the Elect who have been causing trouble here."

"Hey, that homeless man's not alone in this fight," said Kevin. "And besides, we have a long way to go if we're gonna get our hands on the unholy alliance that's been up to no good. We're not alone on this, but if the worst comes to pass, then we'll contain it. That's what being in the Order of Letters means so far."

Kevin's point was heard loud and clear as he was stepping up his efforts into protecting me and Reiko, even if was against my wishes. Still, the Elect would soon come out of hiding, but their backers won't be easy to contain due to the fact that they vowed to secure them until the final battle. The restoration of the Kingdom by the River was a promise that had been fulfilled, but my work wasn't over as I would soon set off towards the Southern Stride, where the Gale Canyon ruins would be. I had a destiny to fulfill as the Elect would soon be on the run after all five lanterns were lit and their influence over the humans would end, for whatever happened next wouldn't be easy in the long run…

* * *

Castiel arrived here in the palace as he was observing the recovery here in the Kingdom by the River. During his last visit, he saw so much sin parading the streets as it was all too much for him in which it was more than enough to shut it down. Just as he was about to go further into the courtyard, he saw a guard standing in front of him as he changed into the form of Rick Lassiter himself. The young shapeshifter was eager to see me as he didn't budge not one bit. He wanted to see me quick as he was wanting to thank me for not giving him up towards Belbe Citadel just yet, for he was ready to start his new job soon enough.

"Rick Lassiter," said Castiel as he stood firm. "I see that you're ready to clean up your act already."

"Actually, I wanted to thank Sam Winchester for not giving me up towards the dungeons or Belbe Citadel," he answered. It's the least I can do for now."

"Your family needs you the most in their darkest hour, but you seem both stubborn and pig-headed to realize that. Even your brother wanted you to come home, but you refused to pay heed to his answers in such a dire time like this."

"I'm not going back to my family! They never cared the moment Marjorie threw me out of there just to fend for myself! It's ironic that I got away, but I won't be shafted by the Poison Queen ever again! That crappy family never cared about me! All they cared about was themselves!"

"Your father, Marvin Lassiter, cared about you! Your brother, Cody, cared about you! If you have the slightest form of dignity left in you, Rick Lassiter, I suggest that you pay attention to what your family is telling you before you go off the deep end. No matter how many bonds you forge or break, the greatest bond that will never be replaced is the bond called family." Rick sees Cody standing next to Castiel as he was ready to collect him. "Now, if I were you, I suggest that you go with your brother and return to where you are needed."

"He's right, Rick," he said. "I know that we had our differences, but you need to take charge and see Dad before you change gears first. The old man missed you terribly and it sucks just to have Marjorie running things against the wishes of our family."

"Alright, I'll go with you, but after that, I'm returning here to Alecrast 'cause I have a much better job than using my body as a sex toy all the live long."

With Rick going with Cody, both brothers left the palace as Castiel saw them off to other places unknown. Even though he convinced Rick that his family was important, he also abided with my own as he considered himself to be part of what we had in our arsenal. When he went towards the courtyard, he saw me standing there as I was curious about what he was doing, for I wanted to see Rick in the safety of his family in order not to put him into further temptation again.

"You're late, Cass," I said.

"No..., I told that young shapeshifter that he needed to be with his family and that's a bond that will never be broken."

**To be continued...**


	31. The Universal Library

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 31: The Universal Library**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Glen was on Essos as he was most likely to be spending his week here promoting his work based on my adventures and beyond. The structure on this planet in the outer part of the Ashizoka System was a place of wonders as he was ready to write in peace the moment he was ready to pick up more composition books. In his bags were some of his works that were made to be stored in the Universal Library here as he was doing that the moment he got there. When he finally went towards it, he never expected Chuck to tail him as he was walking next to him while sprinting his doggy legs towards one of the watering holes to satisfy the animals that were either for pull-carts or simply dogs and cats that wanted a drink from the heat on this exotic planet. By the time Chuck was finished, he noticed Glen go towards one of the vending machines as he got out a bottle of soda and was ready to drink it. Both Elf and dog were tired from their travels as they sat down on a bench to rest up before going to the Universal Library.

"Whew, the heat's kicking my ass!" said Glen as he took a swig of his soda. "Essos may be exotic and all, but it has its seven days of rain every first week of the month."

"That happened last week, but by the time we get there, we'll have all those works in your hands stored into the Universal Library just to keep the fans on their toes."

"Speaking of fans, there's gonna be another _Supernatural_ convention coming up and it's in the city of Zadoro, which is the home of the arts."

"Hey, I had my fair share of conventions right and left back in the Elder Days, but in this form as an Irish Terrier, I had my fun and it's kind of blessed that I didn't write too much before vanishing."

"Oh, you made an appearance at the end of Nathan Hofstra's book that continues the _Supernatural_ series altogether. At the end of _Fan Fiction_, you stopped by and saw the production of the musical coming to an end after Sam sticks it into Calliope. You even grooved to the beginning song and later stood firm listening to the cast of the play singing 'Carry On Wayward Son,' by Kansas."

"Oh, don't remind me… After all this, we're going back to Vanizia on Alecrast where we can sit in the air conditioner in the townhouse..."

And so, both Glen and Chuck were most likely to be hitting the Universal Library as they had the works that needed to be put in there. Still, being a writer was a burden and a blessing for Glen as he was on a roll just to keep money to have a roof over his head. Just as he and Chuck got towards the entrance of the Universal Library, they turned around and saw a white crow perched on a branch of an olive tree. The sight of a white crow was a bad omen as both Elf and dog were aware of what was going to happen the moment the Elect would soon be finished once and for all…

* * *

It had been two days since I left the Kingdom by the River with my family and Kevin in tow as I was back in the castle where my office was. With several reports being tossed to my desk, I was seeing some of the activity that went on while I was away as there had been skirmishes between the Order of Letters and the supporters of the Elect in some parts of the planet. I couldn't let this slide as I had to do something, but I was stopped at the arrival of Ippei, who had a stack of books in his hands the moment he came into my office. It was out of my league as I was most likely to answer the call to offer my assistance the moment I was put in the fray of the moment.

"Your timing is bad, Ippei," I said. "You should've came at a proper time."

"I hate to intrude on your determination on flushing out the Elect from their hiding place, but I'd like you to come with me to Essos," he said as he set the stack of books on my desk. "It's ironic that I would push you out of your element, but my mission is to take these books I got to where they need to go to."

"And where is that?"

"On Essos, there's a place known as the Universal Library in which it has the motherlode of knowledge that has been there since the Terrans left Earth for other planets in the past two thousand years or so. You might like it after what you've been through with the surgery and all."

"But my mission stands firn to overpower the Elect and one more lantern must be lit. I'm sorry, Ippei, I'd love to come with you, but I'm gonna have to turn it down."

"You better _not_ turn it down, Sammy," said Dean as he came into my office. "I know that you don't wanna leave Alecrast unattended, but you can't shoulder the burden alone here."

"I've got so much work here, Dean. I can't abandon my mission to shut down the Elect right now."

"Tough! You're goin' with Ippei whether you like it or not! Even when you try to turn it down, you're still gonna be suckered into going on a trip besides all the places here on this planet."

"Fine…, I'll go, but after this, I have to get back home as planned."

"We'll take a ship there to Essos," said Ippei as he collected his books. Besides, the moment we get to a warp point in space, we'll hit that planet so we can drop off those books I have here."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but the Army of Cain's still at large out there," said Dean cautiously.

"The Army of Cain hasn't terrorized anything in space since Severin's disobedience into sending his faction here three months ago. Even though they're in hiding, they're not gonna abandon Abaddon and Hideyono due to the fact that they've gotten busy and are not ready to get out of hiding just yet. As for the new King of Hell, however, he's too busy getting so much pawns in his arsenal to keep his 'citizens' in tow. Still, we have a lot of work to do when it comes to dealing with what we got so far."

"I have a much better idea to get to Essos," I said as I got up from my desk.

The pressure into forcing me to go with Ippei was working as I left my office and was on my way downstairs into the main floor. With Dean following me and Ippei to the elevator, we all went to the main floor as we later got out and were going downstairs to where the room with the red ball was. By the time we got there, we saw Shigeru and Kevin here as they were most likely to be tagging along on this reprieve of going up against the Elect. It was highly unlikely, but we all were most likely to be going to the Universal Library on Essos in which it was something that would be a both a godsend and a curse to us when it comes to seeing all the knowledge at our muster.

"I take it that Ippei plucked you out of your duties as the Domina's consort right now," I said.

"It wasn't my fault this time, Sammy," said Shigeru. "Gramps is an Elder of the Order and he needs to be escorted to places that are out of his league. Still, his bet on going towards the Universal Library is not gonna be easy the moment we get there on Essos."

"The Universal Library there is one huge castle that is bigger than Winchester Castle and the palace in the Kingdom by the River," said Ippei. "It's also one of the biggest archives of things stemming from books to films to music and even board and video games. You should at least go there and check things out, Sam. Besides, you're the bookworm who doesn't shy away from looking into plenty of knowledge."

"I'll go with you just this once, but after this, I still have my work to consider," I said.

"Hey, let me remind you that the Medical Corps gave you three months to stay put and if Reuben shows up, your ass is grass," said Dean.

"Reuben has his own problems right now. Besides, he's got a Paninya and the new baby to look after just like the rest of us with our wives and children. He doesn't need to watch over me like a hawk all the live long."

"Hey, I watch you like a hawk all the live long," said Kevin. "At least I haven't lost track of you yet."

And so, we all went towards the room with the red rubber ball as it was still there and not been moved. When I picked it up, I saw the ball glow as the room had the door closed in which we were poised to go somewhere unknown. By the time the ball stopped glowing, I set it down as I went towards the door and opened it up. When I got out of there, I stepped into a lobby area as I found myself in a place besides the castle on Alecrast. I was in a place that wasn't on Alecrast at all as I went towards the window and saw the ocean where most of the sea ships were docked with their supplies and goods in tow. I was on Essos as I saw it to be an exotic place that was more elegant than what I saw back in Swamp Bottom. It wasn't long until I saw the plethora of books that were stacked in the shelves as I found myself floored to be in the Universal Library for the first time. It was a bookworm's dream come true as I was seeing all the lore of old being stacked in the shelves so neatly, for it was a godsend to have all the knowledge that anyone could muster.

"So, what do you think?" asked Ippei as he came into the lobby area and set his books down on the desk. "It's a place that has every single form of knowledge from the dawn of time to the simplest flash drive."

"This place is incredible!" I cried. "It's a place that is meant for knowledge for everything that came from the Elder Days and beyond!"

"Leave it to the nerd to get his nerdiness on," said Dean as he was in the lobby area. "It's gonna be a blast that can put the secret compartment in the fort on Gehenna to shame."

"This place is a treasure trove of knowledge, Dean. It's also a place that is teeming with every single tidbit that is eager to bolster our efforts into stopping the unholy alliance once and for all."

"With all those books here, you're like a kid in a candy store," said Shigeru as he was in the lobby area. "Speaking of books…," He sees Glen and Chuck enter inside as they were sitting on the bench. "I think that there's another admirer of this joint here."

"That's Glen Barnett and the dog is Chuck, who was once human back in the Elder Days. I never expected to see them again so soon, but our job is to put Ippei's books into the registry just to have them stored for many centuries to come."

"I hope that the dog near that Elf's housebroken," said Kevin. "Besides, there's no telling when or where the real danger can be lurking about."

I spotted Glen and Chuck as I went towards them. Both of them were exhausted from their travels as they were most likely to be putting the set of works into the registry here. It was a surprise to see them here as they were here on Essos just to drop off some books here in this vast treasure trove full of knowledge that had been stretched throughout the galaxy. It was a godsend that I spotted him and Chuck on sight like this as they were a sight for sore eyes.

"It's been a while, Glen," I said. "I take it that you're ready to deploy some of your works here in this library like the rest of us."

"There's just no way..." he said as he was stunned to see me in person again. "That's twice that I got to meet you in an awkward place, but I've came here to drop off my works in the registry."

"Sounds to me like that you're on the same level as my brother the bookworm here," said Dean as he was pointing at me. "I take it that you're the writer of our adventures here. It's kind of being an invasion of privacy on your part."

"You should be careful with him, Dean," said Chuck defensively. "Glen Barnett's like me in an aspect 'cause he's a prophet of the Lord as well."

"Leave it to the talking dog..."

"Dean, Chuck Shurley's no slouch, but he's also someone who comes and goes like that tabby cat," said Ippei. "Besides no one can-"

_CLICK!_

The lights turned off in the main lobby for a split second as they turned back on afterwards. It was something that I never expected to see as I noticed Dean, Kevin, and Ippei weren't there. All that I had around me were Shigeru, Glen and even Chuck as he was starting to get worried about what was going on here. Dread filled my entire senses as I had to find them right away the moment I felt my heart pounding in such a frightful panic indeed. I was floored to be in the Universal Library, but I didn't expect to see any booby traps here for some odd reason as I had to remain calm in such a dangerous motive like this. Still, I had to keep going as I was ready to make sure that nothing bad happens to Dean, Kevin or Ippei at this time.

"This is like one of those mystery shows from the Elder Days," said Shigeru. "Everything seems to be perfect until someone shuts off the lights for a split second to either kill someone or make off with some rare objects."

"Dean and the others will be fine for the time being," I said. "I just hope that they're alright and safe."

"Maybe we should pass the time into getting the books into the registry," said Glen. "After that, we'll find your pals and see to the trail of breadcrumbs."

"Or perhaps a trail of Snausages…," said Chuck.

"C'mon, we gotta get going," said Shigeru. "I bet that whoever shut off the lights here must've dragged Dean, Kevin, and Gramps to the lore section by now."

And so, we were ready to follow the trail as we noticed Glen getting the books into the registry before he tagged along with us with Chuck following from behind. All three of us and the dog were searching for clues as the library was a vast place that was known to be dangerous indeed due to whoever was pulling the strings into our separation like this. It was going to be a long search, but we had to deal with it as the search for Dean and the others before something terrible happened to them on the sly…

* * *

Dean, Kevin, and Ippei found themselves in a room that was filled with electronic equipment as it was a treasure trove full of video games and other electronic media in hand. After being separated from me and the others in the lobby, they were staring at the video game consoles from the Elder Days as they were considered to be ancient by today's standards. There were even different television screens that were hooked up to them as they ranged from an old one encased in wood to the same flatscreen that is used today. Ippei himself was floored to see something like this as he was a nerd for playing such old school games like these in front of him.

"The High Elf's gone geek here," said Kevin.

"This plethora of stuff here is known as the evolution of video game consoles," said Ippei. "These are the oldest consoles that have been known through Earth's ancestors as the most powerful in gaming."

"Here's the lineup here in a row," said Dean as he was staring at the video game consoles that were in mint condition. "Here's the old fashion Atari, regular Nintendo, Sega MasterSystem, Sega Genesis, the pocket Nintendo Gameboy and all its incarnations, Super Nintendo, Sony PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Sega Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Classic Xbox, Nintendo Gamecube, Nintendo DS and 3DS, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation Portable and Vita, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, Nintendo Wii U, and PlayStation 4 so far."

"There were more than that, but the original Magnavox game system went extinct the moment most of the human population left Earth. Oh, those were the days that the four of us would come here and play _Mortal Kombat _on either Super Nintendo or the other consoles here."

"You played a fighting game here?" said Kevin.

"Cletus, Tythonus, and Marthonus were the closest friends that I had in which we had turns playing the games, but after all that, we went our separate ways in which the start of the feud between my clan and MacVickers tore us apart."

"No wonder you went to the Southern Stride to visit there."

"Cletus MacVicker was one of my close friends, but he was ousted from his role as patriarch of his clan by his late son, only to have his head chopped off by members of the Rakuen Priesthood."

"Last time I heard about that guy, he was in Swamp Bottom," said Kevin. "He despises the fact that there are more boys than girls in his clan."

"Hey, I've got some girls in my arsenal," said Dean. "Besides, they're a lot more important to me than anything in the world."

Without warning, the sound of the old television screen near the corner turned on as Dean, Kevin, and Ippei heard the static of it blaring. When they went towards whoever was at the screen, they noticed a familiar archangel sitting on the couch as he turned on the classic Nintendo console in which he was ready to play _Super Mario Bros._ just to pass the time before he got to other forms of trickery up his sleeve. It was something that was meant to put into motion as there was no backing down upon what the archangel would do next.

"I just had to split the group into two just to hang around in this huge popsicle stand," he said as he was busy playing at the old eight-bit game console. "Very soon, Sam's gonna find the motherlode of what stood firm back in the Elder Days and then some."

"Gabriel…," said Ippei. I had a feeling that you'd pull something like this the moment we all got here."

"I'm going the extra mile here 'cause the Elect ain't your average run-of-the-mill angels that you normally see everyday."

"So, you know the Elect, don't you?" asked Kevin.

"I've known about them since my Father created them in the first place to serve Him in all his glory. When they heard that He was exuberant with his creations that he made from scratch, they followed suit with Lucifer of all people in which they caused a lot of problems, including the decimation of Sodom and Gomorrah. By the time they got caught, they were put in the slammer, only to have Severin become a seal to let them out to bring the humans to their knees in their own twisted way."

"During my missions, I've seen people act under the influence of the Elect, only to be saved by the Fist of Hanyar," said Dean. "Therefore, two of them have been ganked: one by Castiel and one by Sam."

"Hey, I've been busy monitoring them and the big boy in the group, Esau, is _not_ a happy camper after he heard of the deaths of Elina and Eshkalon. With Eshtaol and Eber still by his side, they're under the protection of not only the Children of Azazel, who see their own numbers dwindling, but Uriel and his groupies who were brought from the dead and making sure that the remaining three are protected at all costs, even at their own deaths."

"And the only way to weaken them is to light the lanterns that were in the temples all over Alecrast," said Ippei. "With two of the Elect eliminated and four lanterns already lit, there's one more that needs to be put with the rest and that's in Gale Canyon."

"It's more than that, bucko. The Elect fear the uprising of the Destiny of Worlds in which they're going to great lengths to stop it, but for Sam and Reiko, they're gonna have a lot more trouble on their hands when it comes to Darbus Toller pouncing in their turf."

"Actually, Darbus is spending the rest of his days in prison on Shark Island. Still, his days there will teach him a lesson the moment he answers for his crimes."

"Actually, his uncle, Reinhardt, is one of the backers into releasing him, but I have a feeling that Darbus would soon be let out at the behest of the Toller Family's second branch against the wishes of the main house and the Order of Letters' head honcho. It's a pain in the ass to see one of the so-called Toller Dynasty come here and demand the Order of Letters and the Alecrian army to let that douchebag out of Shark Island, but there's gonna be a lot more than just repercussions coming against him. It's gonna be a pain in the ass, but if Darbus is let out by his uncle, then-"

"He'll go after Sam," said Dean. "He'll stop at nothing to trash his reputation in which it could cause him to either go into hiding of take his own life. I won't let that bastard demonize my brother like that even if it meant by hitting him where it truly hurts."

Dean bore a grudge against Darbus for every reason imaginable as he didn't want him to damage my reputation even further. Still, he had to make sure that didn't happen as the thought of the aristocrat who was on his way to Shark Island would soon get a reprieve that no one on Alecrast wants. The terrible outcome of Darbus getting free was most likely to come to pass as the aristocracy trumped everything, including the Order of Letters itself…

* * *

Ginryu was in his office after a meeting as he was reading the letter in his hand. In such a prominent failure, he noticed that Reinhardt Toller intervened on behalf of Darbus as the arrogant aristocrat got the very reprieve he deserved the moment he was about to be sent to Shark Island for the rest of his days. Getting up from his desk, he went out of his office as he was beginning to register a complaint to the region of Doitsu, who recently ushered a new chieftain to lead the land on this planet. When he went towards the cafeteria, he noticed a man with salt-and-pepper hair and brown eyes sit there as he was eating a salad for lunch. The man was a general of the Alecrian Army as he was also a highly seasoned war veteran in his days as a military soldier during one of the Orc Wars and the Galvanic Uprising twenty years ago. Ginryu never expected such a military man to come here as it was an urgent meeting indeed, for the discussion of Darbus' release had sent shockwaves in both the Order of Letters and the Alecrian Army respectively.

"It's been a long time, Ginryu," said the general as he took a bite of his salad.

"General Hugh Thorndike, I presume?" he said as he sat down at a table. "I take it that you're upset just as I am since Reinhardt Toller came and rescued Darbus before going to Shark Island to serve his prison term."

"The Tollers are known to cause problems among the rest of the aristocracy in the region of Doitsu and the rest of Alecrast. They view the children of the main branch of the family sacred in which they would soon take over as High Emperor of all on this planet if we don't put them in line. Even though the main branch had its bad apples when it comes to Darbus and his interpretation of the Master Race he created, it sends a bad taste in the mouths of those who oppose him, and that includes the Intergalactic Science Commission and the Medical Corps. His influence to 'restore' the human race here has garnered negative attention and a backlash from not only the indigenous population here, but from the rest of humanity that live on various planets of the Ashizoka System. I fought tooth and nail during the third Orc War and the Galvanic Uprising that occurred here twenty years ago, but we can't let Darbus have his way not one damn bit."

"And we have another bad omen on our hands the moment a white crow is spotted. It's gonna be hell for all of us, not just Sam. Still, there will be another time to bait the trap for the rabbit to be caught, but sooner or later, Darbus will overstay his welcome on this planet the moment he attempts to cause trouble for the ones chosen by destiny."

"And Darbus will take the heat for his actions if he tries anything to further damage Sam's reputation in the Order."

Ginryu may have been beaten to the punch the moment Reinhardt saved Darbus at the last minute, but he wasn't out for the count just yet. Sooner or later, there will be a time when Darbus would end up taking it too far the moment the rest of the planet hears of this, for none of us would ever hear the last of the aristocrat just yet…

* * *

I was in a part of the Universal Library as I was seeing the list of fiction that stretched out from the time of the Elder Days. With Shigeru, Glen, and Chuck following me, they were stunned to see what we all were about to encounter next. There were books based on _Supernatural_ as they were on display in hardback instead of the cheesy paperback covers that were sold at some bookstore. We were seeing the books written by Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra respectively as they were the ones that detailed every single moment during the time of the Elder Days. This was a discovery as it was too good to be true. The covers were color-coded in hardback glory as they didn't have any cheesy or disturbing pictures on the fronts. We found the motherlode of what was there as they were on display to read, but with a catch so far.

"This is the best treasure that got shoved right in front of us, Sammy," said Shigeru as he got out one of the books. "And here's the very first one that details your past self and Dean's mom getting killed by Azazel and setting the house on fire as well."

"I never expected whoever collected mine and Nathan Hofstra's works to just customize them like that," said Chuck as he was staring at the set of books on the shelf. "There's no telling when or where will the next adventure would come along the moment one stick his or her nose in one of those things."

"Don't adventures ever have an end?" I said.

"This whole set of _Supernatural_ is something that is more like a tempting dessert," said Shigeru as he was looking at the sets of books that were color-coded on the shelf. "Here's the starting ones in bright red." He stares at the first set as he was ready to detail them off one at a time. "Here's the starter one." He puts it back with the first set of _Supernatural_ books. "There's also, _Wendigo, Dead in the Water, Phantom Traveller, Bloody Mary, Skin, Hook Man, Bugs, Home, Asylum, Scarecrow, Faith, Route 666, Nightmare, The Benders, Shadow, Hell House, Something Wicked, Provenance, Dead Man's Blood, Salvation, _and _Devil's Trap_ just to add to some of the tidbits here in this popsicle stand."

"Here's the next set here," said Glen as he was looking at the ones in blue. "Here's _In My Time of Dying, Everybody Loves a Clown, Bloodlust, Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things, Simon Said, No Exit, The Usual Suspects, Crossroad Blues, Croatoan, Hunted, Playthings, Nightshifter, Houses of the Holy, Born Under a Bad Sign, Tall Tales, Roadkill, Heart, Hollywood Babylon, Folsom Prison Blues, What Is and What Should Never Be, _and the big two-part ender where Dean sells his soul to get Sam back with only one year to live and that's _All Hell Breaks Loose_."

We were staring at the books as they were like candy to the eyes so far. As for me, however, I didn't know what to think as I was staring at the books that were well-cared for in this vast library full of knowledge that I went to. The sight of the color-coded books were simply a log to the Elder Days as I never expected them to be on display in such good quality, for I would never see anything like that again.

"Oh, that's the one set that didn't get the full treatment," said Chuck as he was staring at the sixteen books in green hardback covers. "I didn't write the full crap not only that I had writer's block, but there was the factor of the Writer's Strike back then."

"Once again, some of the titles have film ones in it," said Shigeru. "Here's _The Magnificent Seven, The Kids Are Alright, Bad Day at Black Rock, Sin City, Bedtime Stories, Red Sky at Morning, Fresh Blood, A Very Supernatural Christmas, Malleus Maleficarum, Dream a Little Dream of Me, Mystery Spot, Jus in Bello, Ghostfacers, Long Distance Call, Time Is On My Side, _and _No Rest for the Wicked._"

"That's the one where Dean goes to Hell at the end…, but I wrote the part about Castiel getting orders from a _Shinigami_ to pull Dean out of there for a reason besides the fact that he has to aid his fellow brethren."

"It's _Lazarus Rising_," said Glen. "The other books follow such as _Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester; In the Beginning, Metamorphosis, Monster Movie, Yellow Fever; It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester; Wishful Thinking, I Know What You Did Last Summer, Heaven and Hell, Family Remains, Criss Angel Is a Douchebag, After School Special, Sex and Violence, Death Takes a Holiday, On the Head of a Pin, It's a Terrible Life, The Monster at the End of This Book, Jump the Shark, The Rapture, When the Levee Breaks, _and _Lucifer Rising_."

"And here's the last set before I left: _Sympathy for the Devil; Good God, Y'All!; Free to Be You and Me, The End, Fallen Idols, I Believe the Children Are Our Future, The Curious Case of Dean Winchester, Changing Channels, The Real Ghostbusters, Abandon All Hope…; Sam, Interrupted; Swap Meat, The Song Remains the Same, My Bloody Valentine, Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid, Dark Side of the Moon, 99 Problems, Point of No Return, Hammer of the Gods, The Devil You Know, Two Minutes to Midnight, _and _Swan Song._ At the end of that one, Nathan Hofstra wrote the epilogue in which Castiel is obeying some of the Middle Ground's worst while trying to stave off Raphael, so the idea was given that Sam would be pulled up without his soul."

"Now, that's a total bummer on his part, but at least Sam gets his soul back in the next set."

"And the ones written by Nathan Hofstra continue where you left off, didn't they?" I said.

"The ones that Nathan Hofstra wrote were also a cornerstone that even puts the original in much finer detail than normal," said Glen as he got out one of the books in a darker red. "Here's _Exile On Main St_. It's Nathan's first foray into writing what happened after the fall of the Apocalypse. There's also _Two and a Half Men, The Third Man, Weekend at Bobby's, Live Free or Twihard, __You Can't Handle the Truth, __Family Matters, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Clap Your Hands If You Believe, Caged Heat, Appointment in Samarra, Like a Virgin, Unforgiven, Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, The French Mistake, ...And Then There Were None, My Heart Will Go On, Frontierland, Mommy Dearest, The Man Who Would Be King, Let It Bleed, _and_ The Man Who Knew Too Much_. The last one's a cliffhanger that leads into the Leviathan arc."

"And here is is," I said as I was staring at the books in light brown hardback._ "_The titles are _Meet the New Boss; Hello, Cruel World; The Girl Next Door, Defending Your Life; Shut Up, Dr. Phil; Slash Fiction, The Mentalists; Season Seven, Time for a Wedding!, How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters, Death's Door, Adventures in Babysitting, Time After Time After Time, The Slice Girls, Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie, Repo Man, Out with the Old, The Born-Again Identity; Party On, Garth; Of Grave Importance, The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo, Reading is Fundamental, There Will Be Blood, _and _Survival of the Fittest_._"_

"And those were the ones that have Dean's past self and Castiel being stuck with Bad Luck Benny in Purgatory," said Shigeru. "Here's the books to those bad boys so far: _We Need to Talk About Kevin; What's Up, Tiger Mommy?, Heartache, Bitten, __Blood Brother, Southern Comfort, __A Little Slice of Kevin, __Hunteri Heroici, Citizen Fang, Torn and Frayed, LARP and the Real Girl, As Time Goes By, Everybody Hates Hitler, Trial and Error, Man's Best Friend with Benefits, Remember the Titans; Goodbye, Stranger; Freaks and Geeks, Taxi Driver, Pac-Man Fever, The Great Escapist, Clip Show, _and_ Sacrifice._ And there blends with the Angel Expulsion arc next to it."

"And here they are: _I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, Devil May Care, I'm No Angel, Slumber Party, Dog Dean Afternoon, Heaven Can't Wait, Bad Boys, A Rock and a Hard Place, Holy Terror, Road Trip, First Born, Sharp Teeth, The Purge, Captives, #THINMAN, __Blade Runners, __Mother's Little Helper, Meta Fiction, Alex Annie Alexis Ann, Bloodlines, King of the Damned, Stairway to Heaven, _and _Do You Believe in Miracles? _That last one leads into Dean's past self becoming what is called the 'Deanmon' in the set of orange books next to them. The titles are: _Black, Reichenbach, Soul Survivor, Paper Moon, Fan Fiction, Ask Jeeves; Girls, Girls, Girls; Hibbing 911, The Things We Left Behind, The Hunter Games, There's No Place Like Home, __About a Boy, __Halt &amp; Catch Fire, __The Executioner's Song, The Things They Carried, Paint It Black, __Inside Man, Book of the Damned, The Werther Project, Angel Heart, Dark Dynasty, The Prisoner, _and_ Brother's Keeper_ which leads to another cliffhanger where the heroes from the Elder Days fight the Darkness after Dean gets the Mark of Cain removed."

I was getting into more of what my past self's adventures than I could ever imagine as I marveled at what I saw on display on the bookshelf. It was a history of my past self's numerous adventures with his brother in the time of the Elder Days as I found them to be very interesting so far. When I was looking at the books that led up to the Darkness arc, I decided not to name them off just yet as I was most likely to be delving into the first two hundred and eighteen books that were written by both Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra respectively. Still, I never expected such literature that appeared on display like that as I wanted to keep them like that in the bookshelf where they belonged, for it was something that would soon tell the tales about what went on in a time when the Earth was still livable at the time. I also wanted to know more about what I heard of now as the set of books on the shelf were a reminder of what was meant to be back in the Elder Days.

"Here's proof that the _Supernatural_ books will always have a place here in this vast library," I said.

"Even though your past self had a lot of adventures back in the day, he's always the vulnerable on in the end," said Glen. "He even got to the point to when he was either self-mutilating or suicidal in a few chapters of the books I read from Taro's bookstore. The author who took over the books even wrote his half-brother, who was a complete douchebag, in some of the chapters of a few books. In chapter twenty-four of _Mannequin 3: The Reckoning, _the guy kept badgering Sam on after he got his soul back in which he preferred the soulless one better. It kept Sam on edge in which he kept clawing himself for his past mistakes, only to have Dean stop him there to comfort him. After that, they were on the hunt of a ghost who haunted a few life-sized dolls in which resulted in tragedy when the sister of the ghost died due to the kidney transplant that she shared. In the epilogue after Sam tells Dean that he's grateful to have his soul back, he still feels guilty in which his wayward troubles are in one of the _Isodalti Files_, which is on the other shelf. That was when the guy ends up mending his past mistakes while going on a solo hunt in Bozeman, Montana; only to suffer from another crack in the wall that Death put up in his head."

"I bet that the authors never wrote about any _Shinigami_ in our ranks, did they?" said Shigeru.

"To tell you truth, Nathan Hofstra did. At the epilogue of _Appointment in Samarra_, when Death comes with Sam's soul from Lucifer's cage, he shoves it back in, but there was a strong resistance with the soulless self that wanted it out of him in the first place. That's when Yashamaru sprinted in and cast an old _Shinigami_ spell known as the Soulbinder to keep Sam's soul in place so it would stay there complete with the wall that Death put in his head. Now, it took Sam ten days to remain comatose, but in the prologue of _Like a Virgin_, Yashamaru's servant, Reebtoor, was on hand to take care of the old bitchface Sam while he remained unconscious. After that, it leads to chapter one where the couple in the plane encounter a Dracomorph snatching the girl and burning her boyfriend to a crisp."

"No wonder the Dean of old got scared shitless from flying the friendly skies back in the day..."

"I'll go and check a few books from the shelf right now," I said. "It's the least I can do so I won't have to be in a place of uncertainty here."

"Which book are you gonna try first, Sam?" asked Chuck as he wagged his tail.

"None of the above," said a familiar voice as he was standing at the end of the bookshelf.

It was Yashamaru himself as he was here with a stern look on his face. Even though the Universal Library was constructed to keep various information in check, he wasn't about to let anyone take the _Supernatural_ books that were on the shelf any time soon. He didn't want any one of them to fall into the wrong hands as he vowed to keep them that way in this vast treasure trove full of knowledge, for they will remain forever shelved for the rest of their days.

"Yashamaru," I said. "I take it that you're someone who refuses to allow people to borrow the _Supernatural _books on display."

"They're not going anywhere, Sam," he said. "They're here for a reason because they're what is known as the Winchester Gospel, but they've been put in the wrong hands before."

"Let me guess, Crowley got a hold of some of them, didn't he?" said Glen.

"The books that Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra gave the former King of Hell some ideas to demand the Winchesters to fork over the Word of God tablets or else more of the people that they saved would end up dead if they didn't."

"That's what happened in a few chapters of _Clip Show_."

"And it nearly happened to Sheriff Mills during the Elder Days. Even though the heroes and villains then have died and gone over two thousand years ago, that doesn't mean that this kind of literature can be abused in any way or form. Are we clear on something or else do I have to register a complaint to Ryosuke, who's the head honcho here in this outer part of the Ashizoka System?"

"We'll comply, but that doesn't mean that such knowledge is off limits to me, Yashamaru," I said. "I know that all this is out of my league, but I can't stop seeing what's in front of me so far."

I made my point clear as I noticed Yashamaru still standing firm. He didn't want the prized _Supernatural _books to go anywhere as they were both a boon to us and a weapon to those who would hamper the plans of heroics. In that moment, I also understood what Yashamaru told me as I became aware of his stern warning he told us. I never expected him to defend the books, but he vowed not to allow anyone to take them off the shelf here due to the fact that the information inside of them were once abused before during the Elder Days. As a _Shinigami_, he was featured in the companion pieces to the _Supernatural_ books on the other shelf, but he was also someone who stood firm into making sure that no catastrophe could be conjured up by delving into the knowledge that was there. By the time I went towards some other books based on _Supernatural_, I saw the _Chronicles of the Order_ ones on the shelf as they were neatly encased in hardback and on display like the others. It was at that moment when I noticed the latest book, _A Matter of Restoration_, be put on display as it was there with the others so far, for I didn't want to take it just yet due to Yashamaru's watchful gaze staring at me. Therefore, we all decided to leave the books in the Universal Library as they were also a window of what would soon be part of the ongoing Winchester Gospel that stood firm the moment two brothers from the Elder Days set out to save people, hunting things, and perhaps clinging to the family business that still going today.

By the time we went towards the lobby area, we noticed Dean, Kevin, Ippei, and Gabriel appear as they were taking a break from the button-mashing skills that kept them occupied so far. It was at that moment that we were on our way home towards the room with the red rubber ball in it. Just as we were about to go into the room, we saw Darbus standing in front of us as he was armed with a sword in his hand. Even though he was given a reprieve to go towards the prison on Shark Island, he was making his point clear into keeping his opponents in his place and that included me of all people. With his sword pointed, he was ready to take a jab at me until Ippei stepped in with his own sword and was ready to keep firm until he was struck in the heart. All of us were shocked as the once mighty Sword of Alecrast fell to the floor until he turned into a mess of warding papers.

I had a feeling that Ippei pulled off an illusion just to save his skin at the last minute as he clashed his sword at Darbus with swift retribution. Being a High Elf at the ripe old age of five hundred and forty years old didn't stop him just yet as he used his sword to attack him so far. I saw his put Darbus in his place until I noticed him getting sluggish after using the illusion that he tried out.

"You'll never win this battle, Ippei," said Darbus as he smirked with an evil smile. "I, however, got the upper hand the moment my uncle bailed me out and I simply followed you here on Essos."

"You used a Table of Planets to get here, didn't you?" he said.

"You can't protect Sam and his friends and family forever, so I suggest that you give up your petty little crusade."

"I've seen a lot worse on the field the moment Cletus told me how your idols were controlling the Terran race here, but you won't be coming here to abuse the knowledge here in this library for your own personal gain."

"You're not the only one who has access to travel from planet to planet 'cause I got my knowledge here to create the Master Race against the wishes of my family, the Intergalactic Science Commission, and even the Medical Corps!"

Ippei knocked Darbus' sword out of his hands as it fell to the floor. He wasn't there to confront such a fiend as him as he was there to put him in his place in order to keep him firm. Like all of us, he also didn't stand Darbus as he saw him cowering on the floor. He defeated the aristocrat in a swordfight with such an honorable gaze as he didn't want him to tarnish any reputation of those who were in good standing in the Order of Letters, for he was the most honorable of all.

"You've lost this fight, Darbus," he said as he put away his sword. "It's time that you go back to Alecrast like a good boy should do."

"This isn't over, Ippei Mitani, mark my words!" he shrieked as his voice was heard all over the silence of the library. "I will bring the human race into my favor soon enough and no one will ever stop me, not even _you_!"

"You'll do no such thing, Darbus," I said defensively. "Ippei beat you this time, so I suggest that you deal with it like a man."

And so, we were going towards the room with the red rubber ball as we left Darbus reeling from the swordfight that put him in his place. With Ippei being the last to follow the rest of us, he never expected Darbus himself getting up on his feet while picking up his sword and was ready to strike. To my horror, I saw a blade pierce the Elder from behind as it was the final blow that did him in. I saw the Sword of Alecrast fall to the floor as Shigeru and I came to his aid. The rest of us, including Gabriel and Yashamaru were stunned to see Ippei dying in front of us as there wasn't anything to do right now. Even Gabriel tried to heal him, but to no avail as he was losing his life at a fast pace, but not ready to die yet before his ascension to Heaven.

"C'mon, Gramps! Stay with me!" cried Shigeru as he had tears in his eyes.

"You can't heal me or keep me stable," said Ippei as he was coughing up blood. "It's just how it is so far..."

"That doublecrossing Darbus!" yelled Gabriel. "Sooner or later, he's gonna pay the piper for his acitons!"

"I guess this is it… I'll be with Makina, Shizuo, and even Pomelia in the Grey Havens soon..."

"Stay with us, Ippei," I said. "You can't leave us!"

"Sam, listen to me!..." More blood spurts from Ippei's mouth as I saw him coughing. "Don't give up the fight just yet. You've got a long road ahead of you, so I suggest that you take it one slow step at a time… I may not have long right now…, but… I won't… let Darbus have his… way just yet. The Destiny… of Worlds… is already put into motion. It is beginning…, for it will… be the most hopeful when… the powers of light… overcome… the powers of darkness… in our darkest hour..."

"Ippei…" I watch him close his eyes forever as he died in my arms. "No..." Tears streamed down my cheeks as they fell onto his glasses. "IPPEI!"

We saw Darbus being exuberant as he was standing there with a smirk on his face. Just as he was about to leave, he saw Dean sprint towards him as he was ready to let him have it until he was stopped by Shigeru, who didn't want violence used in the library. Anger boiled within my brother as he was ready to pound Darbus a new one after what he saw earlier, for he would put his foot into the aristocrat's face the moment he saw him in a no holds barred fight.

"You arrogant son-of-a-bitch!" he cried as he saw Darbus go towards a vase. "You took the life of an Elder of the Order! Are you happy now?!"

"It made me very happy to kill the Sword of Alecrast where he stood," he said.

"You may be spared from going to prison on Shark Island, but sooner or later, there will be plenty of afficionados of Ippei just waiting to get their chance into ripping into your sorry ass!"

"If you did that, I'll cause retaliation by dragging your brother's reputation into further waters, so I suggest that you stay firm and watch your tone, Dean Winchester."

Dean wasn't able to contain it anymore as he yelled out his final say towards the man who killed Ippei with such disdain and dishonor.

"You will die for this, Darbus Toller, mark my words!"

It was the last straw for everyone as we mourned Ippei's lifeless body that got snuffed out the moment Darbus left without a trace. As for me, however, I felt the worst as I lost the mentor that I cared about the most the moment he fell. Ippei Mitani was and will always be a close friend to all of us, for he will always be part of what we called family in the end…

* * *

Ryosuke was at his office at the Order's main headquarters branch on Drakonus as he was finished with dealing with the files at his desk. The summer weather was getting monotonous as he didn't care for it due to the fact that he felt the brunt of it while hiking on Jet Peak a few days ago. With the clock approaching close to three in the afternoon, he was ready to call it a day until he saw Meg come into his office. He had a feeling that there would be bad news coming his way in his part of the Ashizoka System as there had been too much talk about the Elect on Alecrast for the past three months. Sooner or later, he would look into what would happen next as he heard about the dastardly actions committed by Darbus Toller, who escaped a prison sentence with the help of his uncle. Like most of us in the Order of Letters, Ryosuke despised the arrogant aristocrat directly as he viewed his ideals about keeping the human race above the rest of other indigenous species, but the talk about putting the Master Race in control was a red flag that had to be addressed to the rest of the galaxy soon enough.

"The bastard flown the coop," he said as he got up from his desk.

"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but there's been a tragedy," said Meg.

"Where did it occur?"

"It was at the Universal Library on Essos where it was at."

"There better not be any book thefts there or else-"

"Actually, one of the Elders from Ginryu's branch had been killed."

"Who is it, anyway?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but Ippei Mitani's dead."

Ryosuke was shocked to hear that name coming from Meg's lips as he was heartbroken to hear that in such a moment of bustling news that came and went. He had a bad feeling that the one who killed Ippei would soon get the special treatment as he went towards his desk and picked up the file that contained information about Darbus Toller himself. He wanted to pay his respects to his fallen friend and seek a decree to condemn Darbus for committing this act of dishonor as the growing anger towards the aristocrat from the region of Doitsu would soon become a rallying cry to put him in his place once and for all.

"So, Ryosuke, what's your decision?" asked Meg.

"Meg…, we're leaving for Alecrast," he said in a somber voice.

**To be continued...**


	32. The Sword of Alecrast

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 32: The Sword of Alecrast**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Rain poured everywhere as I was outside dressed in a black kimono for the funeral I was about to attend at Kripke Shrine. It had been two days since that incident in the Universal Library as it wasn't leaving my mind just yet the moment Darbus cut down Ippei the moment we were going back home here. Still, I felt the pain of losing another close friend and family member as I saw Reiko come to my side while dressed in a black kimono as well. Like me, she was saddened to hear about what happened to Ippei as it was hard on all of us just to pick a successor in such a hard time to take over his homestead. Even after his body was taken back here to Alecrast, it was placed in the funeral home where it will be burned and its ashes will be buried in the cemetery as the time to say our final goodbyes were about to begin. It wasn't long until I noticed Glen arriving here with Chuck in tow as he was dressed in a black tunic while holding an umbrella in his hands. I never expected them to show up, but both Elf and dog wanted to pay their respects to someone who stood the test of time for a while now.

"Am I late?" asked Glen.

"No," I said. "You're early."

"All over the place, there had been numerous dignitaries all over the galaxy just coming in droves to pay their final respects in such a sad time like this."

"The funeral will be held at Kripke Shrine. At least Ippei can see his son again..."

I broke down crying as Reiko saw me become more sad than ever since the death of the man who taught me how to utilize my abilities a year ago. Now that he was gone, I was depressed as I wanted him to be brought back to life, but that option wasn't one to consider right now. With Reiko staring at me, she was concerned about my mental state as she didn't want me to fall under the cracks just yet. It was terrible for me as I wanted Ippei to be still alive after being killed by Darbus in the Universal Library two days ago. It was too much to bear as the loss of Ippei dealt a blow to what I had so far. The sound of the rain pouring drowned out my sorrow as I felt Reiko's hands enveloping me from behind. She was worried about me as she didn't want me to feel sad forever, for this wasn't the typical behavior that I displayed since Ippei's death.

"Sammy…," she told me. "Please, don't be sad. If you're sad, then I'm sad, too."

"It's time to go, Reiko," I said as I saw the rain pour down in droves. "Are Dirk and the children ready to go towards Kripke Shrine?"

"Carly and the twins are ready to go, but Dirk's busy getting ready, so there's no need to worry."

"You had a strong rapport with Ippei, didn't you, Sam?" said Chuck as he walked towards me while wagging his tail. "I bet that he once lived a life with books and such before he lost his life."

"He was more than just a close friend. He was my mentor who taught me how to focus my abilities during my stay at his home. He was also family and that's all that mattered so far. As for dealing for this weather, we'll leave the castle towards Kripke Shrine soon enough. It's the least we can all do to pay our last respects to him."

"I bet that this isn't your first funeral that you attended, is it?"

"I've attended many funerals of my friends and family, but seeing Ippei's lifeless body in the shrine just to be cremated is more than enough to put me through the ringer. Anyway, we all need to pay our last respects and say our final goodbyes to the High Elf that was known as the Sword of Alecrast."

We were most likely to be on our way as we saw Dirk, Carly, and the twins all dressed in funeral kimonos to go to Kripke Shrine. The funeral of Ippei was about to commence as I was starting to remember the days of training under his guidance so far, for I wanted to honor his memory more than anything in my arsenal. Even Glen and Chuck were ready to go as they followed us to the gates, for our walk to Kripke Shrine was beginning as we speak…

* * *

**One Year Ago…**

"Wake up, sunshine…," said a familiar voice as it was none other than the nuisance I was fighting off for a while now. "Up and at 'em, atom man! Sammy! Are you listening? I'm bored, bunk buddy! I want some action!"

I was jolted awake by Ippei as I saw him dressed up in cheesy sports gear. Even Shigeru was dressed up the same way as they were wanting me to get up and do more training in order to keep Lucifer in his place. When I noticed him sitting in the corner, he was not too happy with both High Elf and grandfather as he was getting bored with them standing in his way while he was ready to torture me once again. I saw him making faces at them as they stood firm into ignoring his advances, for they were ready to have me do more than just play slow board games and do kendo practice.

"What's with the sports getup?" I asked as I yawned.

"Today, we're gonna be playing tug-of-war outside where the mud puddle is at," said Ippei as he was grinning. "It's been two days since you got your hand poked with a _dango_ stick, but you're not gonna be allowing pain to make the nuisance in the room disappear that easily. It has to take skill and determination just to put him in his place."

"I guess that I'm gonna have to dress in the cheesy getup that you guys are wearing, aren't I?"

"Hey, Gramps is no stranger into playing tug-of-war out in the mud puddle, Sammy," said Shigeru. "Besides, after this, we're gonna get another sample of what Reiko's cooking in the kitchen."

"Both of you, let's get going," said Ippei. "As for Sam…," He gets out some sports clothes for me as he placed them next to the futon I slept in. "He's up for this challenge just like the both of us."

I saw both Ippei and Shigeru leave my room as they were giving me time to get changed out of my nightclothes. When I got into the clothes that were in front of me while I put my hair up, I was one of the team as I was ready to go towards to where the two High Elves would be. By the time I left my room, I noticed Lucifer in front of me as he wasn't about to let me leave just yet. He was expecting me to meet up with Ippei and Shigeru on the sly as he wasn't about to allow me to go forward to where they were at.

"You think you can ditch me for those two Elves so you can go out and play in the mud, but you're _not_ gonna hold out on me again," he said.

I didn't say a word.

"I'm talking to you, bunk buddy!" His voice was heard in the hall as I left towards the flight of stairs that lead downward. "You think you can get rid of me that easily, but I won't let you do it! In the words of Robin Williams who played that disc jockey in that film, '_Good Morning, Vietnam!_'

I didn't want to be around Lucifer as I went down the stairs that led into one of the yards where a training course was at. I was relieved that Ippei and Shigeru were there as they were standing next to a mud puddle that even had a rope near it. I never expected them to have me play at it as they were ready to test their own strengths in the form of a knotted rope near a mud puddle.

"Well, Sammy, what do you think?" asked Shigeru. "It's not the fort on Gehenna, but at least it'll do for the time being."

"I'm all ears, but I'm not gonna be bogged down by Lucifer all the live long," I said.

"Hey, iron johns, the both of you need to focus on the rope," said Ippei. "Still, let's demonstrate into what strength is really meant so far."

I watched Ippei and Shigeru walk on opposite sides of the mud puddle as they were holding the knotted rope in their hands. The testing of strengths were already beginning as I watched them pull at the knotted rope that was now over the mud puddle. It was a showing of how to pull forward as I watched Ippei and Shigeru tug at the rope in which one of them ended up in the mud. When I noticed Shigeru getting up from the puddle, he was all covered in mud as he gave the thumbs-up after being pulled into it by Ippei. For someone who was five hundred and forty years old, Ippei wasn't about to throw in the towel just yet as he was ready to get me to test myself both mentally and physically in this game of mud and ropes. When I got my chance to do so, I saw Lucifer standing in front of me as he wasn't about to let me do what I wanted. He was adamant into stopping me, but I simply crashed through him and grabbed at the rope to challenge Ippei in the game of tug-of-war.

"You're getting a little better at ignoring Lucifer, but I must also warn you that if you ignore him too much, he'll do worse to you just to make you break," said Ippei cautiously. "Now, then; shall we show you the ropes?"

I grabbed the rope at my end as I was simply pulling at it, but I was no match for Ippei. He had a strong constitution in him as I watched him pull me towards the mud. I buckled under the pressure as I felt my feet being moved while I was trying to pull at the rope I had. I needed to get it together as I had to focus on what Ippei was doing. The pressure was on as I felt the rope in my hands slipping in which it caused pain in my hands. I didn't want it to bother me until I, too, was pulled directly into the mud. I was no match for Ippei as I got up and was covered in mud. It was my first try, but I didn't want to be a spoiled sport and walk away. My motive was to keep going despite the fact that I could try again in the later days. When I wanted to try again, I was barred from doing so as I had another day to challenge my mentor in this game of tug-of-war.

"That's enough, Sam," he said as he looked at my hands that were wounded from pulling on the ropes. "It's your first try, but if you have more determination, then you'll master it directly."

"I was close," I said.

"Hey, Gramps is no slouch, but he's a tough one," said Shigeru.

"We can play the rest of tug-of-war later," said Ippei. "Let's hit the bathhouse, then we'll have breakfast." He stares at me as I was still reeling from the pain of the fope burns on my hands. "And Sam…, let's get those wounds cleaned. You've did enough for now."

I followed Ippei and Shigeru out of the yard as we were on our way to the bathhouse to get cleaned up. Still, the memory of the tug-of-war was a reminder of the training that I went through in which it was something that propelled me to keep going and never give up so far, for it was something that was mandatory for me to do so…

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present…**

We made our way to Kripke Shrine as we saw many family members coming here dressed in black just to pay their respects and say their final goodbyes to Ippei. When I saw Reiko and the children enter in first, along with Glen and Chuck, I went towards the prayer bells as I noticed them still in good condition. When I rang one, I prayed hard as I wanted to make sure that no one else would end up dying like Ippei did. Just as I was about to go into the shrine, I noticed Dean and his family arriving as they were also dressed in black kimonos to attend Ippei's funeral just like me. Even though it was a somber occasion, I noticed my older brother still angry at Darbus as he was determined to take him out when a blind spot occurred, but not yet.

"I take it that you're still pissed at Darbus, aren't you?" I said.

"After what the son-of-a-bitch pulled, he should've been better off either on Shark Island or Belbe Citadel on Gehenna," said Dean. "Ippei Mitani was a stubborn one who even pushed you to your limits, but he was also a good friend and part of our family."

"Gramps was more than that," said Shigeru as he arrived with Futaba all dressed up in royal funeral garb. "He was someone that kicked ass and took names long before all of us were even born all over the place."

"Is there any word on Darbus?" I asked.

"Reinhardt Toller's been pulling the strings just to protect a certain member of the main branch, but the secondary branch are like the retainers in the family," said Futaba. "I may not know much about Darbus, but from what I heard from Dean and Magda, that man is a threat to those who stand against him."

"Come on," said Magda. "We need to get inside from all this rain. "Besides, funerals were always stormy, that's what my dad would say."

And so, we all went inside of the shrine as we sat down next to Reiko and the children with her. In that moment, we also noticed several family members and numerous dignitaries coming here as the place was packed indeed. We never expected Kripke Shrine to be full before, but Ippei's death was something that was a shocker to those who worked alongside him in the past before. Still, we were paying our final respects to him as I was affected the most by what happened to him in the Universal Library on Essos two days ago. To my shock, I noticed a familiar figure sitting in one of the seats as he was dressed up in a black kimono garb like the rest of us, but he wanted to get his demonic mojo back as soon as possible.

"Hello, boys," he said as he was staring at me directly. "I fancy that I want my mojo back after what happened to four-eyes two days ago."

"Crowley…," I said as I was staring at him. "I had a feeling that you'd be showing up to get back your demonic mojo sooner or later, but it's too little, too late."

"Hey, after what I heard from Milverton taking over my kingdom downstairs, I have _every_ single right to get it back."

"If you did that, then you would be vulnerable from the attacks of your enemies and that includes Milverton himself."

"Keep it down, we're at a funeral," said Futaba cautiously.

"Alright, I'll keep it down until the funeral is over, but I still want my powers back so I can get back my kingdom as the King of Hell."

Just as Crowley was about to say some more, I noticed something glowing beneath his kimono as I saw it to be something out of curiosity. I sensed that he had an imprint of raw power in him as I never expected to be in someone like him before. Still, what did the former King of Hell's purpose mean? Was he on my side or is he still wanting to do his dirty work the moment he got back his mojo and challenge Milverton to get back Hell's throne? When we all saw the funeral starting, we noticed a casket being put on display as it was about to be burned and later be buried in the cemetery near Kripke Shrine. We noticed another familiar face enter as he was dressed in a green kilt, black shirt, white socks, and matching black sash. It was Cletus MacVicker as he was here to pay his final respects to Ippei as he viewed him to be a close friend and ally all those years ago. Even though he was saddened to hear of the death of his fallen friend, he would do anything to honor him as the eulogy was about to begin. With Ginryu taking the podium first, he was the starter to pay his final respects and say his last goodbye to Ippei, who lost his life to Darbus.

"Friends, dignitaries, and family," he said. "We are gathered here on this somber day to honor our fallen friend. As an Elder of the Order, he was someone who is a scholar, a teacher, and a warrior that is and will forever be known as the Sword of Alecrast. Two days ago, he was cut down by one of the main branch of the Toller Family in which he still is under protection from the rest of them due to his 'sacred' status, but sooner or later, he'll end up paying the piper for cutting down Ippei in the Universal Library on Essos."

"Amen to _that_," said Crowley as he stood up briefly. "As soon as I get my mojo restored and cut down Milverton, I'm gonna put Darbus Toller into my hellhound's doggy bowl the moment I get through with him."

"That's enough out of you, Fergus," said Cletus as he saw Crowley sit back down slowly. "I know that my clan and the Mitanis weren't on friendly terms since that false accusation that drove us apart two hundred years ago, but I can't let Ippei's memory go down in vain. He was a close ally and a much revered friend that didn't deserve to be cut down by the likes of Darbus Toller at all. Still, we can't forget his memory nor put it under the rug. All we know is that the Order of Letters has lost an Elder and is waiting to find a successor for him. As for me, I was more of a close friend to him when we first went towards New Capua on a mission with Tythonus and Marthonus Vallon a century ago before that, but I bet that the warriors who live in the Elysian Fields are sure gonna welcome him in the afterlife."

I saw Ginryu point his finger at me as Cletus stepped down and made way for another speaker to come forth in order to celebrate Ippei's life and legacy. When I got up, I was still shaken from what I saw the moment Darbus cut the High Elf down without a single drop of honor in him. When I got towards the podium, I was trying to hold it together as I still felt the loss of my mentor resonating within my very being.

"People and friends," I said in a shaky voice. "I am honored to have my say for the memory of the High Elf who taught me so much." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I was trying to remain calm. "Ippei Mitani was a close friend…, and a member of our family. He was a man who didn't shy away, even after he was taught the ropes from an Atreidian monk to keep himself from falling asunder. He was a good man and I will forever miss him dearly. Farewell, Ippei..."

I stepped down as I returned to my seat with my family. I was both thankful and sad that I had to see Ippei die in front of me back in the Universal Library on Essos two days ago as I felt the full brunt of sadness that I had. When I saw several of his family members, including those from the Kanzaki Clan, come forth and placed roses near Ippei's casket, several more alien dignitaries came forth and placed other flowers near it as they honored him with many of the tokens that were there just to show respect for a fallen friend like him. It wasn't long until I noticed Dean, Shigeru, and the rest of our family placed flowers near the casket as they went back to their seats. Still, I noticed the anger resonating from my older brother as he wanted to pummel Darbus for getting away with killing Ippei on the spot. I didn't blame him for holding a grudge against the arrogant aristocrat as he vowed to do so the moment he got a chance to do so.

Although my brother wasn't the only one who wanted Darbus eliminated as I overheard several dignitaries wanting to avenge Ippei's death so readily. In such a hasty time for a funeral, I wasn't the only one who was mourning him as I even noticed Minara coming here with his family from Claudius, along with Reina who was still stunned to hear about the passing of a close friend like that. Everyone was mourning Ippei as he was more than just a close friend who came in times of need. He was family and that never changed the moment he appeared in front of me back at the summit on Orianthis a year ago.

"It's a shocker that Gramps bought the farm," said Minara as he was staring Ippei's casket on display.

"And his killer is still at large while under special protection," I said in a shaky voice.

"Darbus Toller may have dodged a bullet while avoiding a prison sentence to Shark Island, but there will soon be retaliation against him," said Reina.

"Not with the second branch of his family still eavesdropping on those who want him gone..."

"Sam…, I know that you feel sad for Ippei, but he would scold you for caving into your worst fears and sorrow at a time like this."

"How can I stay sane at a time when my mentor lost his life like that? It's just-"

"Sam," said Minara. "If Gramps saw you sad like this, he would turn in his grave. Also, there had been reports about his ghost haunting the Universal Library, but no one is allowed to salt or burn anything he bled on."

"And he'll have his ghost gone the moment his body will be taken into the furnace… I should've saved him… I should've taken the sword in his stead. If he was still alive instead of me, none of this would've happened in the first place..."

"Sam, it wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for not stepping in to save Gramps, but he can't have his honor soiled, even after his death."

Without warning, I fainted on the floor as I took the full brunt of the sorrow that had me shaken to my core. The death of Ippei Mitani was too much to bear as the memory of him being killed was also on the minds of those who worked alongside him in the past, for his killer would soon take an exuberant turn if we weren't careful…

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary wing of the castle as I was in a lab room while laying on a cot. Sitting up, I noticed Minara sitting there as he was concerned for my health just like the others. I was still grieving the loss of Ippei as it was too much for me to bear, for I couldn't get it out of my mind after what I witnessed. Still, I had to hold it together as I wanted to be brave while going through a tough time so far, for I wanted to go and pay my final wishes to Ippei's grave more than anything.

"You're awake," said Minara. "From what I heard, the dignitaries are worried about your mental condition after what happened to you."

"Is the funeral over?" I asked.

"It ended two hours ago, but Gramps' remains are being transferred back to the main homestead he lived in and they'll be buried with our father, mother, and grandmother."

"It's all too much to bear for me..." I was up on my feet. "Still, I was remembering the training while being there at his home and he trained me and Shigeru to play a game of tug-of-war. We got so muddy, but we were no match for Ippei himself, but there was a time when I tried again and I finally pulled him in the mud after that."

"Gramps wrote in his journal about that one. It seems that he trained you well so you wouldn't be pulled asunder. As for that heckler at his funeral, he left back to Akatsuki down in the Rokujo Plateau. He's still pissed off that the spell to get him back his demonic mojo was still on him, but he's got bigger problems with another Crossroads demon taking over his turf."

"I see, but if he got his mojo back, then he'll become a moving target. Milverton will hunt Crowley down and those who oppose his wake if he isn't stopped soon enough."

"There's no need to worry about that right now. Besides, you've got too much on your plate. You don't need to add anymore."

I left the lab in the infirmary wing as I was going into the hallway. Through the windows, I still noticed the pouring rain coming down in droves as it was something that became a somber moment for those who grieved the loss of a friend or loved one. It was at that moment that I decided to leave the castle as I was outside with an umbrella in my hand. When I went towards the gates, I left as I was going towards the main part of Kanto Village where I sat down on a bench while looking at the rain that continued to pour down. The sight of the raindrops and the grey sky made me feel more sadder as I felt the grief weighing me down until I heard footsteps sloshing from a distance. Just as I was about to get up, I saw Dean sit down next to me with an umbrella in his hand as he was concerned for my well-being at a time like this. He was worried for me. He wanted me to cheer up before anything else happened as I felt more bereaved than normal, for it wasn't like me to be that way for some odd reason.

"You shouldn't sit out in the rain. You'll catch cold," said Dean as he was concerned.

"Didn't it occur that I've been empty?" I said.

"This isn't the first time we grieved for someone since Dad got killed while we were shipped off to Gehenna. Still, the loss of Ippei must've nailed you to the core, didn't it?"

"I can't get the image of his death out of my mind, Dean, no matter what I do and Darbus got away with it by killing him."

"Hey, I want that asshat to pay just as much as _you_ do, but nothing is worth losing you right now. We've gotten through this from the get-go, but you can't be sad forever. As for me, I'm more than sad 'cause I'm pissed at the fact that Darbus walks scott-free while we grieve the loss of a close friend that was more than just a mentor." I saw Dean hold my hand and gripping it tight. "C'mon, little brother; let's get out of the rain. Besides, Reiko's cooking dinner while Magda's making some dim sum on the side."

"If Ippei were still alive, none of this would've happened..."

"If Ippei saw you, he'd be doing more than just turn in his grave. He'd be a spirit haunting you at every turn telling you not to fall under the cracks right now. Anyway, we'd better get back before we become completely soaked from all this rain."

And so, we left the bench as we were on our way home to the castle. Even though the rain continued to pour, it was more than enough to bring all the sadness that brought me to more tears than normal. By the time we went towards the gates, we went inside with our umbrellas put up as we took off our sandals and went towards the living room where we sat down on the couch. Both of us were wet from the rain as we were about to hear from Magda, who got done making the dim sum for tonight's dinner. The sight of us soaked from the rain was more than enough to give us a scolding as she didn't want us to go anywhere just yet.

"What were you thinking when you went outside in this rain?!" she yelled. "You're lucky that you didn't catch pneumonia out there!"

"Sorry, but I had to get Sam back home," said Dean.

"Before you two iron johns do anything, I suggest that you go upstairs and take a hot bath in the bathhouse. It's the least you can do for now."

When we got up again, we were going towards the bathhouse as Magda watched us leave there so we can take a hot bath after standing in the rain too much. Still, the atmosphere outside was a reminder that grief can be troubling, but it was also a time that we would remember the memories of our fallen friend in much greater times indeed…

* * *

**One year ago…, again!**

I was up and alert as I was dressed in the same sports gear from yesterday. After my first tussle in the mud during the game of tug-of-war, I was back for more as I was ready to face off against Ippei once again. I was ready to face him as I was holding my part of the knotted rope in this game that would keep me on my toes. Just as I was about to get started, I noticed Lucifer standing in front of me as he was adamant into preventing me from challenging Ippei in this game of tug-of-war.

"Not this time, bunk buddy," he said. "You think you can ditch me right off the bat, but you're wrong!"

I didn't answer him as I still held onto my end of the rope.

"You can't ignore me forever!"

"Of course he can," said Ippei as he was putting Lucifer in his place.

"You can't prevent the inevitable, Ippei. Even _you_ were a part of my ongoing fun once."

"That was then the moment I was held captive on Claudius. As for your ongoing picking at Sam, I suggest that you know your place or else there will be consequences for your actions."

"_What_ consequences? I'm a cup of angelic goodness!"

In that moment, Ippei used his abilities to cancel out Lucifer out for the time being. Still, he was ready to challenge me to tug-of-war once again as we were ready to do so. In that moment, we were both tugging on the rope as one of us would be dragged into the mud while the winner stood firm. Once again, I was no match for Ippei until I got the upper hand and pulled him into the mud. I surpassed my mentor as I didn't get dirty. By the time I saw him get up, he wasn't complaining as he had a feeling that I would end up surpassing him in the game of tug-of-war sooner or later. It was a victory for me, but the rest of my training needed to be excelled higher if I wanted to be stronger in utilizing what I would do next.

"You may have surpassed the teacher this time, but the biggest challenge is yet to come, Sam," said Ippei as he was up on his feet covered in mud. "Therefore, you got all that raw power in your head, but it has to be utilized correctly in all the right spots imaginable."

"I see what you mean…," I said.

"Furthermore, you have a power that could open many things and realize many possibilities that would shake everyone to their core. In other things, life is a ball of colorful yarn. If we can knit from it, then it can be made into something more unique than what we have now."

"I now get your point already, but-"

Without warning, I tripped into the mud puddle as I was all caked in it. I was in the same boat as Ippei as I got up on my feet and we both left for the bathhouse to get cleaned up. The experience of playing tug-of-war was something that I had in my memory as I vowed to tug forward in the later days I had in me…

* * *

After having that game of tug-of-war, I was cleaned and relaxing in the bathhouse as I recently got up from the hot spring and wrapped a towel around my waist. It was too much for me until I noticed Reiko staring at me while the towel around my waist fell off. I was blushing as I picked it up and wrapped it back around to cover up my manly parts with it, but Reiko was left staring at me without leaving.

"I'm sorry that I intruded on you like this," she said as she also blushed.

"It's alright, milady," I said. "Everyone can be embarrassed like this."

"Um…, Sammy, I was going to make you some _dango_ for you later on."

"It's Sam, but sometimes, I go by that name because my brother calls me that."

"Shigeru calls you that, too. Besides, I love calling you that because you're beautiful."

"You're more beautiful than _I _am, Lady Reiko, but-"

"And you're taller than some of the people who came and went, too."

"Reiko, you shouldn't be in the men's part in the bathhouse," said Ippei as he was dressed in a robe after getting a bath. "Besides, Ellen and Jo are coming for dinner. As for Sam, he's more than likely to have someone very beautiful in the future if we can get an answer from the Rakuen Priesthood just to put him with someone who is compatible for him."

I was blushing even more as I was staring at Reiko, who left the bathhouse so I could get changed. Still, I couldn't get enough of the beautiful High Elf that was most likely to become my wife for the rest of my days as she was also Ippei's granddaughter of all people. Even though I was lucky to be here training at Ippei's home, I was blessed with a whole lot more as I was ready to utilize my talents in the near future…

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present…, again!**

Crowley was at the station as he was waiting for the next train that was heading towards the Rokujo Plateau. The rain continued to pour as he was holding an umbrella over his head. By the time he was about to sit down on a bench, he noticed Shigeru and Futaba coming towards him as they were most likely to see him off until he decides to get his demonic powers back. Even though he paid his last respects to the one who cast an Elven spell on him, he wasn't ready to get his mojo back as he was still a moving target to those who despised him to the extreme. Still, the thought of Milverton ruling his former domain irked him as he wanted him gone the moment he got back in the saddle, but he had to remain as is so he wouldn't attract any attention so far.

"So, you're going back to where you're staying at, but I've been wanting to give you back your demonic mojo for a long time now," said Shigeru.

"What, and have a bull's-eye on my back? Not a chance, Pointy," said Crowley.

"You may be the former King of Hell, but you can't just hide forever," said Futaba.

"Even though I've been pondering on having my mojo back, I don't want it right now because of the fact that Milvie's been sending his finest to take me out, but they haven't found me yet."

"So, you're travelling incognito so you would avoid getting caught, is that it?"

"Sorry, dollface, but the ex-King of Hell's _not_ gonna be thrown under the bus this time. Besides, I've got to go back to the teahouse in Akatsuki before I get sacked and out of a job."

"Even though Gramps bought the farm, most of his charms and magic spells are off-limits to everyone, including me," said Shigeru. "Even though I offered to restore your mojo, you would decline, but I don't blame you if Milverton's gunning for your ass."

"And here's my train..." Crowley spots one going to Akatsuki as it stops on the tracks. "Well, it's been fun, but when the time is right, I'll be wanting that mojo back the moment I rip Milverton a new one."

And so, Crowley got inside of the train as it took off to where it needed to get to. With Shigeru and Futaba watching it go out of Kanto Village, they were aware that the former King of Hell wasn't about to come out of the foxhole just yet due to the factor of Milverton seizing control of his former domain with no mercy at all. Still, the shifting tide to put the Elect in their place was just the tip of the iceberg, but dealing with Milverton was about to be even worse in the longer days, for this battle to reclaim Hell's throne would soon get out of hand if any of us weren't careful soon enough…

* * *

Ryosuke and Meg were still at Kripke Shrine after they paid their respects to Ippei the moment they saw the priests cart his ashes in a metal box for burial. The sight of his remains were the reminder of the many crimes that Darbus committed in which the killing of an Elder was the most unforgivable crime of all. With several flowers surrounding Ippei's ashes, both Ryosuke and Meg were on their way out of Kripke Shrine until they were met by the arrogant aristocrat and his entourage of his artificial creations. Meg herself wasn't too fond of the women with blond hair and blue eyes as she saw them surround their master with such devotion indeed.

"You sure brought out your whores all in a row at a grieving time like this," she said.

"I've come to pay my last respects to Ippei Mitani if you two don't mind," said Darbus.

"You're _not _coming any closer to his remains, Darbus," said Ryosuke in an angry tone. "There will be no way in Hell that you and your artificial dolls are gonna show disrespect for the dead!"

"Ippei was a typical worm who deserved to die in the Universal Library on Essos."

"Yes, yes he was," said the women in Darbus' group.

"And it's a shame that he had no honor left."

"And you wish to soil Ippei's reputation even after his death?" said Meg. "That's such a crying shame, even for those who were reborn in this day and age."

"You and your handler should be thanking me for allowing this funeral to commence. Otherwise, it would be a shame that Ippei didn't have a funeral in his honor."

"You listen to _me_, Darbus," said Ryosuke as he grabbed him by the scruff of his tunic. "You _may_ have gotten away with a lot of crap, but killing an Elder of the Order is a serious offense and an unforgivable crime that won't wash away from your hands! After you killed Ippei, you're still hell-bent on tarnishing Sam's reputation after that incident in the library two days ago! On Drakonus, people like _you_ who kill an Elder can have their immunity stripped and put on display just to have the hecklers throw trash at you!"

"I am a very _untouchable_ man, Ryosuke Ashizoka. I have all the graces of God by my side."

"Yes, yes he is," said the women in Darbus' group.

"This isn't over, Darbus!" yelled Ryosuke as he releases him. "Sooner or later, you will go too far in which your uncle won't bail your sorry ass out of trouble! Even though you of the main branch of your family is sacred, but your status will soon be dragged into further waters the moment we have our say to get justice for Ippei Mitani! He was a close friend and an ally who stood firm to the bitter end, only to be cut down by the likes of _you_ of all people!"

"You won't silence me; you never will…," he said as he and his entourage left Kripke Shrine. "I'm a pillar of humanity and no one will ever stop me to achieve my goal into perfecting the Master Race."

Ryosuke felt the anger at the man and his artificial creations as they were still free after the death of the close friend of the Order. Even Meg wasn't happy at the fact that Darbus Toller was still smelling like a rose after getting bailed out as she viewed him to be more than just a nuisance. The sight of him surrounded by the women with blond hair and blue eyes was more than enough to put him in the sexist piggery category, but there will be a time when he'll soon end up in prison for his crimes without the help of the second branch of the Toller Family.

"That's one pig that I'm hoping to barbecue," she said as she watched Darbus and his entourage leave Kripke Shrine in the rain. "That guy's got some nerve into showing disrespect for Ippei's memory."

"That man pisses me off, Meg," said Ryosuke. "He had no right to kill Ippei for no reason, but he'll get it coming the moment he lets his guard down."

"The women with blond hair are like a couple of blow-up dolls."

"You _were_ a blond back in the Elder Days, weren't you?"

"Hey, I was a bad girl until after the Apocalypse when Castiel showed up. As for Darbus and his legion of Barbie dolls, they're about to get it coming after what happened to Ippei of all people."

"Darbus will suffer for what he did! Make no mistake about that one!"

And that was the last say that would be heard in a decree to put Darbus Toller in his place as the growing dissent against him was getting bigger than normal. Still, there would be another time to put the arrogant aristocrat in his place soon enough…, but not now…

* * *

I was in one of the hot springs in the bathhouse as I was soaking after cleaning myself in the wash basin earlier. With Dean on the other side of the hot spring soaking, he was staring at me as I was still feeling sad about Ippei's death at the hands of Darbus Toller. I felt more than just depressed as the bereavement I suffered from was too much to bear the moment I wanted to just drown in my sorrow in the form of a hot spring. I lost a close friend and a good mentor as I wanted to simply go back in time and prevent his death, but it was too late. He was gone. I had no one else to dole out such wisdom in the form of a High Elf who surpassed himself once, for he has now departed towards the Grey Havens…, or so I thought…

"You shouldn't sulk like that," said Dean as he was concerned about my mental state. "Ippei may be gone and not coming back, but you can't just slip under the surface just because you lost someone close to you."

"It's not fair…," I said. "If only I went back in time to save him or perhaps sell my soul to bring him back to life..."

"That's _not_ gonna happen 'cause Ippei would be disappointed in you for doing so."

"Maybe it should've been _me_ who died instead of him at Darbus' sword."

"You better not say that, Sammy. Ippei was a handful at things, but he _didn't_ die in vain. You can't bring him back to life, but you can damn sure honor his memory. I know that he was a close friend and part of the family, but he's also someone who was more resourceful than most of put together. It's sad to see someone die like this, but you can't just wallow in bereavement and self-pity forever."

"I can't get Ippei's death out of my head, but there will be revenge against Darbus for killing him. He didn't deserve to die at that bastard's sword, but his memory shouldn't be dragged under the mud after that."

I got up as I dried myself with a towel and later put it into the hamper while putting on a robe. I was still feeling the grief that pinned me as I was still reeling from the loss of Ippei. Still, it was too much to bear for me as I was about to leave the bathhouse until I was stopped by Dean, who was also dressed in a robe. He didn't want me to be sad forever as he was worried about my mental state, but I couldn't take the brunt of the misery much longer. It was all too much for me, but I couldn't stay sad forever, for I had too much at stake as it is so far.

"This can't go on, Sam," said Dean. "You can't let Ippei's death weigh you down."

"And what else am I suppose to do?" I yelled as I had tears in my eyes. "Ippei is gone! He's not _ever_ coming back! If only I would've saved him… If only I would've took the sword instead of him..."

"That's enough! You can't just let Ippei's death become a burden, Sam! It's not healthy for you to hold onto such a weighty load like that! I know how you feel since you lost him, but I wanna get a hold of his killer and wring his aristocratic neck for what he's done! I want Darbus to do more than just pay for what he did, but we can't just be in mourning forever." Dean puts his arms around me as he was wanting me to feel more better than normal. "C'mon, little brother. We should get back to the main house just in time for dinner."

"I'll try to do the best that I can..."

"No chick flick moments, alright?"

And so, we were getting dressed in clean kimonos as we left the bathhouse in order to go towards the main house to get our dinner. With the sky clearing up, we noticed that it stopped raining as the sun shined above the clouds before it was on its way to settle down at dusk. When I looked up at the sky, I saw the image of Ippei in the clouds as he was giving me the thumbs-up in an awkward kind of way. When I gave the thumbs-up back, I was smiling as I vowed not to fall under the surface just yet, for the battle against the Elect was still going and I would soon put more light in the darkness soon enough…

**To be continued...**


	33. No Fair Peeking at the End!

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 33: No Fair Peeking at the End!**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Gabriel was in the kitchen of the castle as he was eating a midnight snack just to make himself feel better. With a bowl of tapioca pudding in his hands, complete with a spoon, he decided to get a can of whipped cream out of the fridge and put some on top of it. Bite after bite, he ate it as he was getting ready to have more of the whipped cream in his hand. Just as he was about to put some in his mouth, he saw Totsuka arriving as he was concerned about the archangel's mental state, for eating tapioca pudding and downing whipped cream was a red flag of comfort gone wrong.

"You're starting to become like Chunk from _The Goonies_ if you continue to pig out on whipped cream like that," he said.

"I just lost a friend who was more than just an Elder of the Order," said Gabriel as he put away the whipped cream in the fridge. "Even though I tried to heal him, he just died on me as if he was willing to go to his part of Heaven."

"Humans go to Heaven, warriors go to the Elysian Fields, and Elves go to the Grey Havens, but they're all connected to the afterlife upstairs."

"And Ippei's going to one of those places..."

"Speaking of which…," Totsuka notices me going downstairs towards the room with the red rubber ball. "Looks like Sam's not done paying his final respects to Ippei just yet. Besides, it's been a week since the Elf bought the farm, but getting to the Universal Library on Essos is gonna be hell due to the fact that his ghost haunts the halls."

"And there's the prophet and his doggy pal..."

Gabriel and Totsuka noticed Glen and Chuck following my trail as they simply tagged along to see me pay my final respects in the Universal Library. As usual, they noticed me there as I was most likely to be going towards the room where the red rubber ball was. By the time they caught up to all of us, we were in there as we closed the door behind us and were ready to go into the Universal Library on Essos. The mission was clear as we weren't only there to delve into the numerous books and electronic media on display, but to pay our true final respects to Ippei, who was more into knowledge than all of us combined in this day and age.

"So, you decided to tag along after all, didn't you, Totsuka?" said Chuck.

"You sure get around, don't you, Chuck?" he said.

"By the way, how's Charlie doing?" I asked.

"She's holed up back in Shironami Temple due to the pregnancy. She would've come along to pay respects for Ippei, but she was barred by Reuben and his team from the Medical Corps in doing so."

"You've gotten busy with the former Queen of Moons, I take it?" said Gabriel.

"Actually, it's a high-risk pregnancy due to Charlie carrying a set of triplets in her and I'm hoping that one of them is pretty gay the moment he or she comes out."

"Wasn't Charlie like that back in the Elder Days?" asked Glen.

"She was, but after being reborn and surrounded by handmaidens telling her to get with someone who was also reborn in this day and age, she's known as the White Lady that stands out due to the Princess Leia tattoo that she still has on her leg."

"Anyway, let's get going," I said. "Besides, we all have to show Ippei our final respects that could honor his memory right now."

And so, we remained patient as we saw the red ball glowing in which it was ready to bring us to where we needed to get to. By the time we got there, we got out of the room as we were in the Universal Library once again, but our reasons into coming here were shown in solidarity to honor Ippei's memory after he lost his life at the hands of Darbus a week ago. It was the least we can do for the time being as we walked towards the spot where my mentor was killed. The memory of his death was a grim reminder that was ingrained in our heads as I saw the memorial that had numerous flowers and stuffed animals piled onto it. When we stopped at the makeshift memorial, we prayed towards it as we vowed never to forget about Ippei's memory entirely, for he was more close to us than anything.

Just as we were about to continue praying, we felt the air in the library become a chilling cold as we felt the presence of a spirit in our midst. It was going to be hell as we were dealing with a vengeful spirit that was ready to pounce until Totsuka grabbed a salt shaker out of his side pouch and threw it at what was coming towards us.

"HEY!" yelled a familiar presence as he appeared in spirit form.

It was Ippei as he was now attached to the Universal Library even after his remains were salted and burned at his funeral back at Kripke Shrine. It had been a week since his death as he was there in all his glory, but he simply had a thing for books. I never expected his ghost to appear, but he was there for a reason in which he didn't want to cross over just yet.

"It's been a while, Sam," he said.

"I thought that you made it to the Grey Havens," I said as I was shocked.

"I _was_ about to go there, but I wanted to see more of the Universal Library before I left."

"Are you talking about the _Supernatural _books that are on the shelf?" asked Glen.

"I was getting to those, but some of the entries in its companion pieces feature many troubling stuff about the Sam Winchester of Old."

"What kind of stuff? Tell me!"

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's not fair to peek at the last page of the book?"

"Well, it never hurts to ask," said Gabriel.

"Anyway, if we're dealing with the _Supernatural _motherlode, then let's get to it," said Totsuka.

And so, all of us followed Ippei towards the shelf where the _Supernatural_ books were kept as we were most likely to be reading a few glimpses of the stuff on display. Still, the enthusiasm that was shown was more than expected as we were most likely to be looking into the motherlode that was in front of us, for the insights were about to become more clearer than normal…

* * *

**Two Thousand Years in the Past…**

The sound of footsteps graced the abandoned building as Sam stood there with such guilt on his mind. After seeing Dean kill that shapeshifter in Bunny LaCroix's mansion a week ago, he was also feeling the pinch of the harsh words he heard while curing his older brother from his status as a demon. The sheer thoughts of the harshness in the words he heard in the past were beginning to haunt him as he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to die as he had the Demon Killer gripped in his hands. It was the only way that he could ever make amends in all those years of screwing things up. With the knife close to his throat, he was standing near a flight of stairs as he wanted to simply fade away, for he wasn't worth anything at all.

"Well…," he said. "I guess that you still prefer the King of Hell over me anyway. Look on the bright side, at least you'll be happier while bearing the Mark of Cain all the live long.

He was ready to die. He was ready to end it all after hearing all the harsh words from Dean as he decided not to care about himself anymore, for he wanted it to be so. Just as he was about to cut his own throat with the Demon Killer in his hand, he heard footsteps rapidly approaching as he noticed Dean and Yashamaru coming towards him with full concern. They didn't want him to die. They wanted him to keep living as they would be powerless if he wasn't there anymore. Still, Sam didn't budge as he was willing to kill himself so that Dean would be free of him once and for all. It was meant to be, wasn't it?

"Sam!" cried Yashamaru as he stood firm. "Drop the knife! You can't abandon your brother now at this time the moment you saved him from being a demon!"

"No," he answered. "It's best that I would be gone and Dean would be free of me."

"Sammy, this isn't like you," he said as he was worried about his younger brother. "You can't leave me alone like this!"

"Back away! This is the only way that you'll be free to roam back to the King of Hell! You said yourself that you didn't believe in me anymore or have you forgotten?!"

"You saved Bobby Singer from Hell, Sam," said Yashamaru. "You overpowered Lucifer when you stopped the Apocalypse by sacrificing yourself to stop it. Are you willing to leave your brother behind with the accursed mark that he has on his arm just so he can revert back into a demon?"

"I sucked the life out of his, so why is he crawling back to me now?!"

"Sammy, you can't do this to yourself," said Dean as he was inching forward to him. "I can't let you suffer the torment after what you did to save me from what-"

"Don't make me do it, Dean! I don't care about my life anymore! All I want is to end up dead after all the harshness from your words to me! If anyone needs a chaperone, it's me! As for the later torment, it ends now!"

Dean saw the anger and fear in Sam's eyes as he saw the knife inching to his younger brother's throat in which blood seeped through from his neck. He was ready to end it all as he wanted Dean to be free of him, but it wasn't happening as this crisis had to come to an end sooner or later. Just as Sam was about to slit his throat even further, Dean intervened as he took the Demon Killer out of his hands in which it landed on the floor. Even Yashamaru intervened as well in which he used his _vajra_ to subdue Sam without hurting himself even further. With the crisis averted, all three were going back towards the Order of Letters bunker as they were tired for the night, but the repercussions of what happened earlier were too much to bear so far.

"Don't ever, ever do that again, do you hear me?!" cried Dean as he was staring at Sam. "How could you say that I'd be better off without you?! You know that I was thankful that you saved me, didn't you?"

"I'm nothing but a worthless reliability and a freak," he said as he had tears in his eyes. "I'm a monster with no talents. I'm an abomination to you and you lost faith in me in what I've accomplished. Just let me be, Dean. All my knowledge is nothing but a waste."

"If you keep saying those hurtful words about yourself in any form or way, I'm gonna stomp a mud hole in you! You're all that's left, Sammy! I know that I've said all those hurtful things to put you back on your heels, but don't even think about taking your life ever again. Besides, you're more in the geek department than _I _am."

"But I'm nothing to you..."

"You're wrong about that, Sam," said Yashamaru. "You were the reluctant hero who is more braver than the rest of us combined. And another thing, if Bobby Singer saw you like this now, he'd be doing more than turn in his grave. You're a good man with a kind heart, Sam. There were even times that you'd overstep your boundaries that are not in your element just to find anyone, but your kind heart trumps everything that ever stood in your way."

"But everyone lost faith in me..."

"I didn't lose faith in you now, did I?" said Dean.

"You meant what you said that you didn't believe in me anymore. All I was trying to do was to alleviate the problem you had."

"You would only be causing more pain if you ended your life, Sam. Besides, you can't let yourself suffer much further than you already had, so I suggest that you come home and calm down."

Yashamaru released Sam as he saw him stare at the Demon Killer that was on the floor. Even though he picked it up, he didn't try to cut himself this time as he noticed Dean and Yashamaru usher him out of the abandoned building and out towards where the Impala was. The cold autumn rain poured down as it was a sign that too much has happened in which Sam felt more guilty than thankful into curing Dean from being a demon. Still, that talk of Yashamaru telling him about Dean bearing the Mark of Cain without any help unnerved him as he vowed to save his older brother from such a terrible fate in the form of a curse that was branded on his arm. It was the least he could do for now as it was also something that would ensure him to do so with dark repercussions in the future…

* * *

Shortly after that petty excursion due to the suicide attempt, Sam was in the kitchen as he was getting a glass of water. Even though he was convinced by Dean and Yashamaru not to kill himself, he was still disturbed at the fact that there was the Mark of Cain to worry about after hearing those words not to do away with himself earlier. Sam was concerned to the extreme as he felt guilty about curing Dean from his demonic antics over a month ago, but the words from Yashamaru himself were more than enough to get him going to look through all the research in the Order of Letters bunker just to have the Mark of Cain removed. Just as he was about to leave the kitchen, he noticed Yashamaru come in here as he was also concerned for Dean's condition due to the Mark of Cain still having an influence over him, for it was about to become a mission that wouldn't be easy after all.

"So, are you here to lecture me?" asked Sam.

"No," said Yashamaru. "I didn't come to lecture you right now, Sam. All I know is that you're dealing with a huge problem about Dean so far."

"It's the Mark of Cain..."

"For starters, the Mark of Cain has got to go. During your weeks going after your brother, I encountered Cain the moment he was injured while I was on a mission in the Florida Everglades. He said that the Mark needs to feed or else it will turn the bearer into a further monster than it is now. We have to put all our efforts into saving Dean from himself before it's too late, even if it meant by going towards much darker lengths to push us to our limits."

"And I'll do that, even if Dean doesn't agree to it. I can't lose him again after what Metatron did to him. It's the most I can do for him..."

Sam was now agreeing on saving Dean from the Mark of Cain as he vowed to do so. Still, even after those times he tried to do away with himself, he was pushed back into what he was ready to do most, for it was saving Dean from himself, even if it pushed him to his limits. In due time, Sam was starting to be thankful that there were those who would save him from the brink, but he was hoping to return the favor by saving the only family he had in the process...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I was looking at one of the books on the opposite shelf as I was floored at the fact that my past self wanted to end his life many times. The thought of it worried and angered me as I was concerned about what happened in the book I flipped through out of curiosity. When I put the book back in the shelf, I noticed Ippei staring at the others that were on the shelves as he was also curious about what happened back in the Elder Days. With the rest of our group flipping through the pages of some of the books that were on the shelf, I pondered about what my past self did in which some of his actions were deemed unforgivable to him that resulted into attempting to take his own life on a few occasions. In my actions, I was most likely to condemn my past life's actions as they were the result of how many times everyone lost faith in him, for he should've took better responsibility for them during those times.

"So, what's with the long face?" asked Ippei as he was staring at me.

"My past self was nothing but a screw-up after after all," I said. "And furthermore, his actions _were_ unforgivable."

"Hey, your past self may have screwed up plenty of times, but that doesn't mean he's a pushover," said Totsuka defensively. "Yeah, he drank demon blood, jumpstarted the Apocalypse, running around without a soul, abandoning Dean and Cass in Purgatory, and getting pissed after having an angel possess him, but that doesn't mean you can diss the guy."

"I see now why my past self did what he did. He should've went to Purgatory to save his brother and Castiel back then. He should've never gotten pissy at the fact that an angel possessed him after the trials, but-"

"Um, Sam," said Ippei as he saw Yashamaru standing there with a stern look on his face. "You might wanna dial the dissing back a bit..."

I saw Yashamaru come towards me as he punched me in the face in which I fell onto the floor. He knew that I was bad-mouthing my past self as he didn't want me to put a further stain on his memory of his past mistakes during the Elder Days. With the rest of my group staring at stunned looks on their faces, they never expected the _Shinigami_ to make a move like that as he would stop at nothing to protect the honor and memory of my past self if need be.

"How dare you, Sam…," I heard him say as I was up on my feet. "How dare you dishonor your past self's memory like that!"

"He started up the Apocalypse and all that junk. No wonder everyone lost their faith in him!"

"I didn't lose my faith in him the moment he sacrificed himself to end the Apocalypse. Yes, he was brought back without a soul, abandoned Dean and Castiel in Purgatory, and got angry about having an angel possess him while doing Metatron's dirty work, but he did more good than bad the moment he stuck to his guns into saving his brother from becoming the monster he didn't want to be."

"Maybe he should've gotten a chaperone for him."

"He had his faults, but what about your own the moment you killed Severin and let out the Elect? Both you and your past self were born and cut from the same cloth, Sam. Even when you end up screwing up, those faults make one wiser than what you know now. Even if one makes many mistakes and is struggling to correct them, one can't criticize the other for it. That is what wisdom is and that's how it works."

"He's right, Sam," said Totsuka. "You past self was more like a selfless big gargantuan puppy than the monster you think he is. Hell, there were times that he'd been put down because of the past mistakes he made, but no matter how he is driven to either end himself, run away, or get kicked to the ground, he bounced back with the help and support of the family and friends he had with him."

"And all that crap is considered to be okay after what he did?" I asked.

"Yes, but some of those corrected mistakes I saw back in the Elder Days did more harm than good no thanks to Malcolm Hofstra of all people. He was considered to be a genius, but all I consider him to be is a total douchebag. Every time he crossed paths with your past self and Dean's, he'd pick on the younger one all the time in he pressured him to go to one of the places that he went to while being soulless at the time _without _Dean's permission. No one else could find him, but I tailed him in Bozeman in which he saved a woman he wronged in which he even risked at kicking at the wall in his head to keep all those memories of Hell out. He got a stern lecture from Dean and Yashamaru after that when we stayed at that slug roe home in Omak, but he was still adamant into fixing the wrong he inflicted until we got him not to do any more of getting involved with the past mistakes he did. Oh, the guilt hit him like a ton of bricks in which he resulted into starving himself or worse by self-punishment for his actions. He even resulted into self-mutilation in which I got Dean in there to calm him down. I know that you wanna rag on your past self for all the mistakes he made, but he did right by even saving Old Man Singer from Hell back in the day. He even went to great lengths to save his brother from the Mark of Cain, but there was a side effect in the form of the Darkness in which we can't get into just yet As for all that talk about you being afraid of your talents that you hadn't mastered yet, you're stepping into Dark Side territory 'cause what's the first emotion that leads one to it? It's fear that puts one towards the Dark Side of the Force and it's no fun, so I suggest that you stay strong and keep moving forward."

Totsuka's words gave me a huge insight as I didn't do any more harm to my past self's memory ever again. Even _I _of all people made mistakes as I learned from them throughout the years. In time, I had my reasons not to screw up as I wanted my reasons to be perfected, only to have a few flaws in what I got in me. I understood why and what it meant to be flawed as I couldn't hide from my hidden talents forever. When I continued to stare at the books on the shelf, I pondered into looking further towards the books that contained the _Supernatural_ ones. Just as I was about to look into the ones that chronicled the Darkness Arc, I was barred by Gabriel as he didn't want me to just go through and simply get into too much just yet, for I was most likely to be getting into more knowledge about what happened during the time of the Elder Days.

"You're not gonna diss your past self, are you?" I heard him say.

"No, but I understand why he corrects his mistakes in which he was building up the courage to have everyone believe in him again," I said. "Still, I get why he corrects his mistakes is because he became wiser than what I know now."

"You're on the same level, Sam, but as for dealing with the Elect, the books on the opposite shelf detail more about what they were doing while you were off into lighting the lanterns in the right locations."

"He's right about that one," said Ippei. "In a few chapters of the books that Glen wrote, I noticed that it featured me going into further territory into shutting down what the Elect were truly doing."

"What… _did_ they do, exactly?" I asked.

"The Elect are not just bending the Terran race to their own will. They're using them as fuel to sustain their bodies so they wouldn't die out just yet."

"That's not the only concern," said Glen. "The Army of Cain under Abaddon and Hideyono, along with the Leviathan threat and Milverton's rise to power as the new King of Hell are just as bad as anything I wrote about. Even Severin was at his worst."

"And he killed all those innocent people for the hell of it," I said.

"Actually…, when I wrote in chapter fifty-eight of _All Eyes on Alecrast_, Severin wasn't just killing those innocent people in those seven towns in his wake. He was doing it to collect more souls just to make into Milverton's army in order to go against Abaddon and Hideyono. He was building an army of demons to add to Milverton's arsenal against the wishes of the future Queen of Hell, only to get a taste of his own medicine the moment he paid the piper for killing his father on Harkonnen."

I never expected to hear such talk from Glen as the thought of Severin causing slaughter in the towns he has been was a canker that would never go away for me. In some words, I only despised him for his actions and crimes as he did harm mainly to me from the beginning in order to make me bow down with his foot over my head. Still, I had to be on top of things as I didn't want my mistakes and fears to weigh me down so readily. It was the least I could do for now as I had so much to deal with…

* * *

Dean was in my office as he was looking at the file on Darbus Toller. The sight of the aristocrat's picture angered him as he wanted to pummel him for killing Ippei over a week ago. The sounds of the women in his group agreeing with Darbus filled his ears as he just wanted to charge in and eliminate them after what happened. The death of Ippei was more than enough to send him on edge as he vowed to kill Darbus for committing the crime. The death of an Elder of the Order was a serious offense to those who killed him or her as they were arrested, tried, and sentenced to death themselves for it. Just as he was about to put his anger out in full force, Dean noticed Jun coming in here as she was there to see what was going on since the funeral, for Ippei's death was something that could never be ignored or forgotten.

"I take it that Sam's not here," she said.

"Look, I'm sorry that your brother's gone, but his killer got away with it without being arrested and sentenced to death," said Dean.

"It's not what concerns me right now. According to Kazuo, who is the Medic General of the Medical Corps, there's a successor to Ippei's home and place in the Order of Letters as the next Elder in line."

"And who is it?"

"It's Matsuo Mitani, Ippei's oldest grandson, but they had a falling out before a will was written. According to Ash at the teahouse in my brother's homestead, Matsuo wanted to be free and have a normal life in space than serve the Order of Letters."

"That reminds me of Sam's past self when he rebelled back in the Elder Days so he could go to college and have a normal apple pie life..."

"Matsuo has a wife and two children, but he can be seen cruising around a ship in the western part of the Ashizoka System. These days, he can be seen in triple planets over there in which he mainly is seen on Shiganshina. He sometimes goes to Trost for hunting jobs, but on Stohess, he has his duties as a researcher as well. These days, he pays no heed in meddling with his clan, but he's also got his own problems the moment he sailed in his spaceship, the _Bernadette_."

"Well, if he gets here to the inner part of the Ashizoka System, he's gonna be in for a rude awakening the moment his grandfather bought the farm."

"Dean…, I hate to break it to you, but corralling Matsuo ain't gonna be easy because of the fact that he has a rebellious streak in him. Still, he's the only hope in securing the line of the Council of Elders in the Order of Letters here on Alecrast, but only another Elder can bring him back. We can't let Matsuo wander free forever because in ten days, the homestead that the entire Mitani Clan will be property of the Alecrian Army if that doesn't happen. Besides, having another Elder of the Order bringing back my grand-nephew will be a godsend that would prevent our family from being out on the outskirts as vampire food."

"And I'm willing to get a certain _someone_ to do that. Mark my words, Jun, I'm gonna go to the library and whisk Sammy away so he can find Matsuo in order to secure his positon in the Order of Letters.

It was at that moment that Jun's words propelled Dean to seek me out as he was adamant into getting me back from the Universal Library on Essos very soon now. He had to get me back as the battle againt the Elect had to be put on hold for a little bit, for getting towards Matsuo was the white whale that eluded everything and everyone for so long…

* * *

Ippei was busy reading away as he didn't have time to do much the moment he was about to be sent towards the Grey Havens. Even though he watched me and the others read away at the knowledge in the shelves with all the _Supernatural_ books, he noticed a familiar figure appear in the form of a wizened man dressed in black. It was Death himself as he was ready to collect Ippei in order to get to the Grey Havens where he was supposed to be. Even though he was bound to the Universal Library here, he had to comply sooner or later so he wouldn't become a vengeful spirit terrorizing some random soul here.

"I had a feeling that you would come the moment you became reborn after your demise in the Elder Days," he said.

"You can't run away forever, Ippei Mitani," said Death. "You may be the bookworm of your family, but there will be a time when your spirit would soon degrade and cause further harm to those who come here just to… hang out."

"I see your point, but Sam's in a bind and the Elect are also in hiding at the behest of Milverton."

"There are others who can guide him in this battle, but you outlived your usefulness here."

"Still…," Ippei sees me and the others reading into the books on the shelf as he fishes out a piece of paper and sets it on the table in front of him. "Sam's not alone here, so there's no need to worry."

"Are you quite done yet, Ippei?"

"I'm ready to go, but Sam's gonna have to get through every step of the way."

"You're expressing regret, aren't you?"

"I may regret a lot of things, but I hope that Sam excels to a much greater purpose than he is in now. He's also part of the Destiny of Worlds that will turn the tide in our favor of righteousness and justice, but there are those who would stop at nothing to weigh him down. He'll find his purpose the moment he shines through, for he'll light the way against a cloud of darkness in the end."

"It's time to go, Ippei."

And so, Ippei followed Death as the sound of a somber bell tolled in the distance. He was going to the Grey Havens like any other Elf as he was optimistic into seeing me shine through in the end. When he was gone in peace, I went towards the table where he was at as I saw the note he left before Death collected him. When I unfolded it, I saw his handwriting as I was looking at it due to the fact that it was his last words of advice that he would give to me.

_Sam _(It read)_,_

_I know that you have lost me, but there are loose ends that I would like you to tie up_

_the moment you get this note. My oldest grandson, Matsuo, is slated to be the next_

_Elder of the Order __and it is crucial that you bring him back to succeed me whether_

_he likes it or not. As for your ongoing battle against the Elect, your best bet is to light_

_the final lantern in the ruins where Gale Canyon is. __I know that it isn't much, but the_

_faith in what you accomplish will turn the tide in the battle against evil in the end. I_

_have faith in the student who surpassed me in a game of tug-of-war, for I know that_

_you will do me proud. You're a brave man, Sam Winchester, and I am grateful that_

_I taught you what you know now. __Stay strong and fight the good fight, for I will be_

_watching you from the Grey Havens._

_-Ippei_

I was moved by his advice as I wanted to move forward for his sake. Still, the matter into finding Matsuo Mitani was about to put my battle against the Elect on hold for now as it was mandatory in order to get him to be his successor. When I put the paper into my kimono sleeve, I heard footsteps sprinting towards me as I saw Dean here just to get me back home. He was ready to get me back here to the castle on Alecrast as he wasn't about to take no for an answer any time soon. Still, he had a priority to fulfill as there was the factor into looking for Matsuo on the sly as the successor to the Mitani Clan.

"We need to talk," we both said.

"Is it the factor about Matsuo?" I asked.

"Jun's been wanting him to come back home and succeed Ippei after he got killed," said Dean.

"I never expected him to be here of all places, but it's one of the loose ends that Ippei requested so the leadership of the Mitani Clan won't be put asunder."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Sammy, but catching Matsuo isn't gonna be easy 'cause according to Jun, both he and Ippei had a falling out in which he wanted to live and travel freely throughout the outer reaches of space instead of adhering to his grandfather's wishes. The guy wanted a normal life, but sooner or later, he's gonna realize that he's one of us and not some poor schlub who is steeped up in baseball and apple pie. Still, we need to bring him back or else the Alecrian Army will take over the homestead where the Mitani Clan and its residents live just to turn it into their own obstacle course. We got ten days to do it or else you can kiss Ippei's home goodbye."

"And we'll get him back, make no mistake..."

Dean's words were more like Ippei's as we were ready to reel in a wayward member of the Mitani Clan back home where he belonged. Still, our task won't be an easy one as we had to do it before the Alecrian Army decides to turn it to their own personal obstacle course in the long run. In due time, duty called as we saw Totsuka, Gabriel, Glen, and Chuck be on their way as we all were going back towards the room with the rubber ball in it. We all were going back to the castle on Alecrast as we were most likely to be getting into a much further predicament than normal, for this mission was to honor Ippei's wishes to the fullest. Even though the main priority to bringing Matsuo back home here was mandatory, it was also crucial as it was something that couldn't be ignored, not one bit, in a bid to find a successor to the Mitani Clan soon enough…

* * *

The _Bernadette_ was cruising in the western part of the Ashizoka System as it was on its way towards Shiganshina as planned. Inside of the ship, there was Matsuo Mitani as he was going there to that planet for a hunting job. He was considered to be a no-nonsense hunter for a High Elf as he had light blue hair with pink streaks as he was displaying his purple eyes that were too handsome for a man like him. Like the rest of the Mitani Clan, he was laid-back, but he hadn't spoken with Ippei since the falling out on bringing him to the fold as the next successor of the family. Speaking of family, he had a wife and two children as they were there there on the ship just acting like any form of normal family that stood together without the assistance of the Order of Letters. Still, Matsuo liked things to be minimal as he didn't want any more children after having the two he wanted so far in which he was still happy and civil to his wife, who was a human woman with red hair and green eyes. They were all a family who pulled together in the toughest of times as they were about to get a message in the form of what happened over a week ago.

"It's sure is nice going back to Shiganshina for a while," said Matsuo.

"You sure got a lot of things on your mind, don't you, Matsuo," said his wife as she brought him a plate of cookies and milk. "By the way, I heard a grim report on the news about your grandfather."

"If it's Ippei again, then I'm _not_ gonna talk to him due to the fact that he still wants me to lead my clan back on Alecrast."

"Matsuo…, your grandfather's dead. A week ago, he was killed by a member of the Toller Family's main branch while visiting the Universal Library back on Essos."

"He's playing possum. I know that the old codger still wants me to be in that lame-ass dog-and-pony show that calls itself the Order of Letters."

"The Order of Letters is _not_ a dog-and-pony show," said Taraniel as he appeared out of nowhere. "Didn't it occur to you that you are supposed to honor your role as the new successor of your clan at Ippei's request?"

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Matsuo was starting to get testy. "There's no way that I'm ever going back to Ale-Crap again after that argument with Ippei."

"I'm giving you a warning, Matsuo Mitani. From what I heard, Ippei's actually dead and his killer still crawls around under Reinhardt's special protection. I know that you have a nice family, but what would happen if they were attacked by Darbus and his artificial creations? Would you protect them or will you throw them out to the wolves?"

"I love my family dearly and that includes my wife and two sons. There's no way in hell am I gonna let them be tossed like that."

"It's not just your own family, it's the rest of them in which your youngest sister's slated to be part of the Destiny of Worlds. Sooner or later, you need to get off your high horse and succeed your clan or else the Alecrian Army will take it over and they don't like when others diss them behind their backs."

And so, Taraniel left without a trace as Matsuo was stunned to hear the harsh truth about what happened to Ippei on the sly. Still, he was conflicted, but he had to put his own famiy's needs first over everything as he couldn't let anything bad happen to them. In due time, he would soon learn the harsh truth about being part of the Order of Letters, for his position into succeeding and securing the leadership of the Mitani Clan was on the line so far…

* * *

I was at my office as I was looking at the note that Ippei left before going towards the Grey Havens. Still, I held onto it as I put it into my archives for safe keeping. After spending a few hours delving into the knowledge of my past self, I was pondering not to make the same mistakes again, but the thought of killing Severin and releasing the Elect was starting to weigh heavily on me after hearing the harsh lecture that Yashamaru gave me. With Chuck sitting in the rocking chair and wagging his tail, he was wondering what I was doing as he was eager to beg me to give him a sausage treat soon enough. Just as I was about to do so, I noticed Taraniel appearing out of nowhere as he was ready to give me the news about locating Ippei's successor, who was stubborn to go back to where he needed to get to. I was all ears into hearing what the angel had to say, but the next set of words were about to be those of a warning after that.

"We need to talk," said Taraniel.

"Is it about Ippei's successor?" asked Chuck.

"Chuck Shurley in the flesh…, or dog fur. I had a feeling that one of Father's prophets would be here sitting on the rocking chair going for Kibbles n' Bits right about now."

"You're hear about Matsuo Mitani, aren't you?" I said.

"I gave him a stern lecture about what was going down after Ippei bought the farm a week ago. Still, he has the thrill of looking after his own family while kicking ass and taking names, but there's also the fact that he refuses to budge on going back to Alecrast in order to succeed the Mitani Clan."

"Dean did tell me that finding him isn't gonna be easy after all."

"Sam, Matsuo Mitani _needs_ to succeed Ippei or else the Alecrian Army will take over the homestead you once trained in and the army aren't the sharpest tools in the shed after all."

"And he'll be found, make no mistake."

"Looks like Matsuo reminds me of Sam's past self when he left the hunt and went to college," said Chuck. "Very soon, he'll answer the call whether he likes it or not."

And the time to find Matsuo was most likely to be on a strict time limit as we were ready to bring him back here without further delay. With Ippei's last request being realized, I was ready to face the challenge of bringing back Matsuo to succeed the Mitani Clan as it had to be done right away, for time was on a short leash…

**To be continued...**


	34. The Reluctant Successor

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 34: The Reluctant Successor**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Six years ago…**

It was a rainy night in the Mitani homestead as tension was flaring within hindsight. Inside the main house, there was a fight between Ippei and Matsuo as they were arguing over who would succeed the clan the moment the head ends up dead. Out of curiosity, Ash, who was calling it a day at the teahouse, was on his way to visit Ippei as he heard the heated argument between Ippei and Matsuo intensifying by the minute. When he looked further into the main hall, he saw Matsuo packed up and ready to leave home in which he was getting fed up with being on a short leash all the live long.

"You're making a mistake, Matsuo," said Ippei as he was concerned about the outcome of the matter at hand. "You can't just walk away after I named you successor to the clan like that."

"Why not tell that to either Rie or Airi?" he said. "What about Minara and Tomoko? Aren't _they_ worthy successors to the clan after your death?"

"Rie is part of the Garrison Corps while Airi is in the Cross Corps doing missionary work on Trost. As for Minara and Tomoko, they're in the Medical Corps, but all four are forbidden to succeed me due to the fact that soldiers are forbidden to inherit titles or lands."

"And soldiers are off limits to inheriting such titles? That's a load of horse piss!"

"Soldiers aren't meant to inherit titles, Matsuo. They go from place to place just to live at one Elder's house and the next, but they will never have what they go for. As for you, I want you to succeed the Mitani Clan so that nothing will be stuck in the stockpile of the Alecrian Army."

"And you're telling me to stick to the same dog-and-pony show just like the Rakuen Priesthood selected one of the Ross hotheads to be my bride? I will never accept my role in the Order of Letters nor I will ever marry Guinevere Ross. I'd rather live my life the way I want it in a much normal fashion if you don't mind."

"Matsuo, this isn't the-"

"It's my life, not yours! I can do whatever the hell I want! By the time I leave, I'm good as gone away from the Order of Letters and the Rosses! I'm a free bird now, so don't you ever keep me in a cage anymore!"

With that, Matsuo left the homestead as he was leaving in the rain. Ippei was devastated at his grandson's words as he felt the full brunt of what would happened next. By the time Ash left back to the teahouse, he saw Matsuo going towards the gate as he was on his way out. Still, he had to prevent him from leaving as the future of the Mitani Clan was at stake as it is so far.

"So, you've packed up, didn't you?" he said as he saw Matsuo standing at the gate.

"I won't be saddled with this ongoing dog-and-pony show nor will I marry one of the descendants of Ennis Ross," he said. "Grandfather may have wanted me to do so, but there are others that are in line to fill the void."

"And what about Guinevere? Doesn't she matter to you after she was selected for you to get hitched?"

"No matter what outcome I choose, I won't be settled with a firecracker from the Ross Family. They're hunters who stalk other monsters on Kaijirin and mixing my own blood with one of them is like oil and water; they don't mix very well. As for my life abroad, I'd rather relish the freedom I have before I go to seed."

"You may have the freedom as much as you want, but your actions will also have consequences in the end if anything ever happened to Ippei at a grave time like that. Sooner or later, you'll come back here running back to Guinevere the moment you end up serving the true purpose you got on your plate."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I won't be coming back to this place ever again, Ash. You may stop me as much as you want, but I'll never succeed my grandfather or marry one of those Ross hotheads if I get saddled back here again. I have a life to live, so I'd rather live it to the fullest before I truly sink to the bottom. It's the least I can do for my freedom to wander all over the place."

At that moment, Matsuo was finally leaving at the gate as he closed it behind him. In other words, he wanted to be free of what was given to him as he was setting out to other places unknown. For everyone at the Mitani homestead, it also was the last time the oldest grandson of the Mitani Clan was ever seen again, but all of that was going to change sooner or later…

* * *

**Present Day…**

The _Bernadette _landed in Shigan airspace as it landed in one of the indigenous areas where the local population lived at. When Matsuo got out of there, he had his wife and sons in tow as they were ready to visit the local population known as the Imakandi. He loved his family as they were in the village of Zandikar, they were welcomed by the lion-like people as they were part of their lives forever. When Matsuo and his family entered into the house of the chief of the village as he was a wise Imakandi man beyond his years. As guests here, they were revered as family in such a hot place such as this.

"It's been a while since you brought Hoshika and your boys here," said the chief. "I trust that they're well after travelling on that ship of yours."

"We've pulled through while doing odd jobs right and left," she said as she was tending to one of the sons, who was six months old and still a baby. "Still, Matsuo can be stubborn, but he got it from his grandmother of all people."

"And Makina was a warrior who was once part of the gladiatorial dens on Claudius all those years ago."

"Grandmother was someone who loved all of us the moment we were sired by our father and let out by our mother," said Matsuo. "It goes the same way for Shinsuke and Akatora, who were born four years apart from one another."

"And those boys will be strong young men in the future… Now, shall we celebrate the time of the Lunar Shower?"

"I would be honored to do so because you were the one who adopted Hoshika when she was little. She's also a woman who I love the best so far for her beauty and her graceful happiness and nothing will ever take it away from me."

And it was a grand occasion to have Matsuo and his family here to be with the indigenous population in Zandikar. Still, there was a time of family as Matsuo didn't have time to deal with the other problems that sprang up on Alecrast after having that stern warning from Taraniel yesterday, for he would soon be called back to succeed the Mitani Clan before the homestead where Ippei lived would soon be property of the Alecrian Army if not going there right away…

* * *

Later on in the evening after the Lunar Shower, Matsuo was still up after Hoshika and the boys were put to bed earlier in their rooms at an inn. With the thought of losing Ippei and the position of head of the Mitani Clan weighing on him, he was stumped by Taraniel's words as he couldn't shake them off after that stern lecture. With the clock striking one in the morning, Matsuo was going to bed until he heard a loud screaming coming from one of the rooms. When he got there, he saw Akatora in his crib as he was staring up at the ceiling. Matsuo was thankful that his baby son wasn't hurt until he saw drops of blood drip onto his hand. When he looked up at the ceiling, he gasped in horror as he saw Hoshika's lifeless body pinned up there as there was a stain of blood on her nightgown. He saw the woman he loved dead up there until he saw the worst that happened next. Flames emerged as it filled the ceiling while Matsuo took Akatora out of his crib and rushed into one of the rooms where Shinsuke woke up in which he had to use the bathroom.

"Daddy, where's Mom?" he asked.

"Alert the chief!" cried Matsuo as he placed Akatora in Shinsuke's arms. "Whatever you do, get out safely! Take your little brother outside as fast as you can! Now, Shinsuke, go!"

Matsuo watched Shinsuke take Akatora as he was running out of the rooms where smoke billowed from the roaring flames. When the visitors of the inn came out of their rooms, they were worried as they were fearing for their lives due to the fire that was going on. When Matsuo went outside to see his sons coming out of the inn, they noticed most of the tourists and visitors getting out with their personal belongings and small children in tow. When the village chief came out of his own house, he saw the inn burning in flames as something wrong occurred when he saw Matsuo and his sons without Hoshika with them.

"Where is Hoshika?" he asked frantically.

"She's dead and burned," answered Matsuo as he had tears in his eyes. "She was found dead in Akatora's room with her body pinned to the ceiling. Someone did that to her and I swear that I will make him or her pay!"

"I knew it..." The village chief noticed a footprint on the ground as it had traces of sulphur in it. "A demon with yellow eyes did away with her, but the main progenitor to it was killed during the Elder Days. It seems that Hoshika herself either incurred the wrath of them or you have been targeted by them."

"There was only one demon, not many here."

"They are called the Children of Azazel and they are known to cause havoc on those who step away from their plans and for that, someone close ends up dead."

"Hoshika..."

"By the way, you are slated to be the new successor of your clan, I take it? If you do so, then you can use your rage to your advantage in order to punish Hoshika's killer for doing such a terrible crime."

"I don't want to go back to Alecrast. I have a life here and I won't be tempted by such talk."

"You can't run forever, Matsuo. In time, you will answer the call in the form of a tall Terran with a jeweled sigil on his forehead beckoning you to come forth and succeed the Mitani Clan, even if you are slated to return to the Order of Letters to do do."

Matsuo's grief and anguish turned into anger as he vowed to get revenge against those who took Hoshika away from him. With his wife's adoptive family standing beside the village chief, they were ready to seek out both guidance and vengeance for their foster sister as they saw the inn burning in the smoky flames. The time to succeed the Mitani was on a time limit as there would soon be repercussions from such an incident here in Zandikar, for the Children of Azazel weren't out of their old tricks just yet…

* * *

I was going towards the room with the red rubber ball as I was armed with my sword and gun. The mission to find Matsuo and bring him back towards Alecrast was not just something that would ensure his position as a member of the Order of Letters, but to fulfill Ippei's request so far. By the time I went towards the room with the red rubber ball, I noticed Kevin standing there as he was there against my wishes once again to be my bodyguard. As usual, I didn't want him to follow, but this was my mission to fulfill the moment I brought Matsuo back here to succeed Ippei the moment he is destined to save his family from becoming destitute at such terrible times as this.

"You can't go with me on this one, Kevin," I said sternly. "Only another Elder can convince our wayward member of the Mitani Clan to succeed our late friend."

"There's no way in hell that you're going alone," he said. "And if you have a problem with it, I suggest that you take it up with Dean. He's the one who's been telling me to be your bodyguard due to the fact that the Elect and their allies are still at large and are willing to nail you if you're not careful."

"I don't want anyone getting hurt or killed on this run, so I suggest that you report back to Dean."

"You're letting your bodyguard sit out like this?" said Reuben as he entered into the room. "Doing so is a disservice to the Order of Letters and it's also a dishonor to go it alone at a time like this."

"He's right, Sam," said Kevin. "Besides, you can't go alone like this, no matter how many times you shake us off like that."

In that moment, I saw Kevin close the door as we were in the room with the red rubber ball while it glowed to where we were getting to. By the time we all go out, we were in Zandikar as it was right on Shiganshina as expected. All around us, we saw a funeral procession as everyone, whether it is either human, alien, or indigenous, was dressed in black as they were honoring someone who lost his or life not too long ago. We even noticed the charred remains of the inn as we saw some of the Imakandi who lived there bring out there equipment to clear the rubble and build it anew. At that moment, we saw Matsuo with his sons as they were dressed in black in which they were in mourning, for the loss of Hoshika was too much to bear at this time.

"What the hell do you want?" he said in an angry tone.

"There was a fire, wasn't there?" said Reuben.

"Are you from that dog-and-pony show? If you are, then I suggest that you go back home to where you came from."

"Were there any casualties?" I asked.

"One in particular…" Matsuo broke down crying as he couldn't take any more anguish. "That 'casualty' was my wife! She didn't deserve to die at the hands of that monster who killed her in my baby son's room and pin her to the ceiling! After that, the room was on fire that burnt down the inn."

"This monster…, was it a demon?" Matsuo nods. "I see, but the Children of Azazel are capable of something like that due to the genes of their dark father."

"I'll pursue the bastard who did this! I don't need help from the Order of Letters to do so nor will I go back to Ale-Crap!"

"That's _Alecrast_ to you," said Shion as she arrived on the scene. "You may call it what you will, but that's still your home planet, Matsuo Mitani. As for what happened at the inn, the demons who pulled that off will pay for what they've done whether it's in this life of the next."

The news about the inn fire brought her here as she was most likely to assess the situation on the matter so far. She had a feeling that the Children of Azazel would pull something like this as she found their presence to be a bitter taste in one's mouth already. When she saw me, Kevin, and Reuben here, she was adamant into offering support for what was needed to be done as my mission to bring back Matsuo and his sons to Alecrast was most likely to be difficult after what we witnessed earlier.

"Hoshika Mitani's death shouldn't be in vain," she said as she saw the incriminating evidence of sulphur on the ground. "The demon who killed her is one of two retainers who came here: one to kill and the other to keep watch. They're also loyal to Azalene and Azaros in which they are of the fallen special children who was reborn from Hell in the time of the Elder Days."

"Who could they be, anyway?" asked Kevin.

"The one who killed her was Max Miller. The accomplice who kept watch was Jake Talley. You should also be aware that they are dangerous in their methods if not controlled carefully, but they will soon overstay their welcome here on Shiganshina."

"I've seen Max Miller before when he tried to sabotage the train heading to the Kingdom by the River," I said. "Even though he was banished before doing more further damage, he's a threat that must be stopped before anyone else gets hurt."

"Max Miller?" said Kevin as the name haunted him the moment the bullet train was on its way towards the Kingdom by the River. "He's still at large?"

"It's ironic that he came here to kill Matsuo's wife here in Zandikar on Shiganshina, but he's not the type of person that you can serve tuna casserole on a rainy day like that."

"There are hunters here who are aware of Max Miller's presence, Sam," said Shion. "By the way, don't you have a successor to bring back to Alecrast?" She stares at Matsuo. "As for _you_ who strayed away from your grandfather's guidance while leaving the Order of Letters, you're not just having a normal life from your home, but you're abandoning your true legacy as well. We all know that Ippei didn't die in vain after being doublecrossed by Darbus in the Universal Library on Essos over a week ago, but his request is more than just his last ditch effort to tie up loose ends. That request to bring you back to the Order of Letters to succeed the Mitani Clan is a demand to do so, is that understood?"

Matsuo didn't say a word as he was ready to gather up his sons and go towards his ship, which is parked in a clearing. He didn't want any part of going back to the Order of Letters or succeeding the Mitani Clan after Ippei's death as he still viewed his true legacy as a huge dog-and-pony show that was a force to be reckoned with. By the time I caught up to him, I held my ground as I was ready to bring the wayward High Elf and his sons back to Alecrast so that his family wouldn't be thrown out in the cold or heat by the Alecrian Army. It was his reason to get away from everything, but he would soon feel the pinch of the village chief's words about me coming here to bring him back to Alecrast without delay.

"Get out of my way," I heard him say angrily.

"I can't let you run away," I said.

"It's my life, not my grandfather's, so I suggest that you quietly go away before I sic one of my late wife's foster relatives on your ass."

"If it's your life, then why do you defy your own legacy?"

"You have no say in the matter 'cause I can live my life whatever I want to. As for my other siblings with all their problems in tow, they're just excess baggage that are deemed useless."

I was adamant into slugging Matsuo, but I held my calm as he had his sons with him and attacking the latter in front of them wasn't like me at all right now. Even though Matsuo wanted to leave Shiganshina right away, I didn't budge as I was ready to bring him back to Alecrast the moment I found him. Even though he was ready to fight, he placed Akatora into Shinsuke's arms again as they got out of the way so they wouldn't get hurt. He was ready to throw the first punch at me until I caught his fist in my arm. I was keeping calm as I felt the raw power surging within me in which my hair turned silver once again while I was dressed in a much different kimono than what I had on every once in a while. Matsuo was stunned to see me like this as he was no match for the raw power that I had in my arsenal, for he was shaking at the fact that he was staring at the omen that the village chief spoke about.

"You can't run away forever, Matsuo," I told him. "You have a destiny at hand to succeed your clan and maintain the position of being an Elder of the Order of Letters just like I do. We're different, but we've all strayed away by either choice or banishment in which we can all be set back on our heels just to stand firm."

"And what makes you so sure that we're cut from the same cloth?!" he yelled.

"It's because I once left the Order of Letters before until I encountered Shigeru of all people. After that, I had plenty of people wanting me to return after my banishment in which I feared the resentment and retaliation that followed by the naysayers who belittled me in the past."

"That's a load of horse piss!"

"Is it? You may have left by choice, but you're still part of the Order of Letters whether you like it or not. You may have taken charge of your own life, but what about the lives of others who depend on your guidance? Are you willing to abandon them again or are you willing to be there in times of need?"

Matsuo didn't fight back as he was still staring at me at full power. My lecture to him was a wake-up call that happened as he had no other choice but to cooperate in the most of all circumstances in order to succeed the Mitani Clan after Ippei's death. With Kevin and Reuben staring at what they saw, they never saw me to be super-charged before as my form was something that I had within me so far. By the time I returned to my normal form, I collapsed onto the ground as I was reeling from the side effects of what I had in me. With Kevin and Reuben coming to my aid, they were concerned about what happened to me as I was even coughing up blood the moment some of it spattered onto the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking, Sam?!" cried Reuben as he got out his medical kit. "You knew that overexerting your powers could be dangerous!"

"No, he had to tell me about what I have to face," said Matsuo as he was shaking.

"Oh, no," said Kevin as he saw me still coughing up blood. "C'mon, Sam; this isn't like you to do this..."

"I'll be fine, Kevin," I said as I was breathing raggedly. "It's just a minor side effect."

"Is there a clinic that we can get him to?" asked Reuben frantically.

"There's a sickbay in the _Bernadette_," said Matsuo. "We'll get him inside as soon as we get to Alecrast as planned. The encounter of him was something that opened my eyes after what I missed out on six years ago… As for Ippei, all I want is forgiveness for my actions for leaving the homestead, but I also have a feeling that the woman that the Rakuen Priesthood selected for me is gonna be pissed off for keeping her waiting for too long."

"And who is she before you married your late wife?" asked Kevin.

"Her name's Guinevere Ross and she's also a descendent of Ennis Ross from the Elder Days," said Reuben. "Like the rest of her family, she's a hothead, but even a firecracker like her can bring a wayward son like Matsuo to his knees. Well, shall we tag the moose and get on the ship?"

And so, we all were leaving Shiganshina as we weren't travelling through the room with the red rubber ball right now. We were going towards the _Bernadette_ as the time to go towards Alecrast was now in which the moment of securing the position of the Mitani Clan now rested in Matsuo's hands so far, for he would soon face the consequences of his actions after being gone for so long…

* * *

Azalene was in her room in Hell's palace as she was staring at Max Miller and Jake Talley for disobeying her actions. Both retainers were being reprimanded for jumping the gun in which they were most likely to be put in the cells for what they did against Azalene's wishes. Still, they were the fallen special children chosen by Azazel who were reborn as demons with yellow eyes, but their behavior into killing Hoshika Mitani was not an objective that Azalene had in mind. Her rage filled the room as the screams were heard everywhere in the palace that was once ruled by Crowley back in the Elder Days in which she was ready to give Max and Jake the proper punishment they deserved.

"You went all the way to Shiganshina against my orders?!" she shrieked.

"Hoshika Mitani had to pay for what she did the moment her foster father refused to bow down to Milverton," said Max. "She just had to take the bait when I was in her baby's room just to offer him a gift of my blood until she stopped me before I did so."

"You were sloppy! And you had Jake standing guard outside just to leave a footprint of sulphur on the ground before coming back here to me!"

"Someone had to keep watch," said Jake. "If not, then suspicion would come across the Imakandi and other humans who lived in the village."

"Ippei Mitani is dead, but his successor is now coming back to Alecrast! Do you realize what you've done here?!"

"They did exactly what they were told to do," said Milverton as he came into the room. "The village chief of that town on Shiganshina refused to pay up, so I did away with the human woman he adopted into his family. At first, I offered up protection from his enemies, but he refused me. And for taking no for an answer, I sent Max and Jake to do away with Hoshika Mitani directly. It's a retaliation on my part to get back at Simba for not accepting my proposal as planned."

"This isn't about expanding your petty little gaming dens, Milverton! It's about keeping tabs on our enemies! Furthermore, allowing Matsuo to go to Alecrast is hampering our efforts to keep our prey busy until-"

Milverton uses his powers to lift Azalene as he pins her against the wall. Anger flooded him as his eyes flashed a crimson red in which he's ready to keep his subordinates on a much tighter leash if need be. He wasn't about to allow the Children of Azazel to get in his way as he was keeping face in his new position as the King of Hell.

"You listen to me, you yellow-eyed bitch!" he yelled. "I'm the King of Hell and no one questions my authority! I may not be like Crowley, but I'm not being coddled by that ginger-haired cunt who showed up out of nowhere in the time of the Elder Days! Still, my rule is absolute and no one will overthrow me as the King of Hell! In due time, I will round up all the demons who opposed me and I'll use them to my advantage, but there is also the souls that were once procured by Severin that have become demons themselves in order to be part of my army to challenge Abaddon and Hideyono, kill off Crowley, and be rid of the likes of your petty little posse and those diseased angels! That's what I'm hoping for 'cause my rule will even stretch all over the entire Ashizoka System just to have them bow down to me!"

When Milverton released Azalene, he left as he was making his rule more stricter in Hell than what the other demons and fallen souls feared the most. It was his way of keeping order in his new domain as he was also adamant into keeping his illegal gaming and gambling dens at his favor. In due time, there would also be dissent from those who oppose Milverton's rule as there would also be the ongoing threat coming from the Destiny of Worlds bringing everything to a golden age soon enough…

* * *

I was dreaming as I found myself in the Southern Stride, but where? It was something that I never noticed before as I was in the ruins of Gale Canyon in which there was a temple that bore the likenesses of both me and Reiko in another mural that was crucial. It was another picture that foresaw the Destiny of Worlds as it was an omen to what was going on so far. Just as I was about to go further to see it up close, I woke up in the _Bernadette's_ sickbay as I was exhausted from using my raw power too much. I was tired, but I didn't have time to rest up as I had to deliver Matsuo and his sons to Ippei's homestead on Alecrast before it was too late. Sitting up, I was laying on an examination table as I slowly got off onto my feet. When I noticed my weapons sitting near the wall, I gathered them up as I was ready to leave the sickbay and go towards the bridge of the _Bernadette_. Just as I was about to go out the door, I saw Reuben standing in my way as he was most likely to be benching me after displaying the raw power I had within me. Even though he didn't budge, he was also making sure that I wouldn't pull a fast one and fly the coop on a ship like this one.

"And just where do you think you're going, Sam?" he said.

"I can't just remain in the sickbay forever," I said.

"After what you pulled just to convince Matsuo to return home, you can't just wing it and say that you're fine."

"I can still function, Reuben..." I felt dizzy as I was maintaining my balance my using my sword as a stick to keep me up. "After what I did, I can't just remain in here just to be bored all the live long."

"Earlier, before we left Shiganshina, you were coughing up blood. Does _that_ ring a bell to you?"

"This isn't the demon trials during the Elder Days, Reuben. All I know now is that I'm most likely to be using my raw power to the extreme just to convince those who have lost their way from the true path they were on."

"It _is _like the trials when your past self tried to seal up the Gates of Hell, only to have the worst side effects nail him with bouts of coughing up blood and a side order of fever."

"What's going on here?" asked Matsuo as he came into the sickbay.

"It's not what you think," I said as I was sitting on the examination table.

"Anyway, the _Bernadette_ is now in Alecrian airspace due to the technology that I mastered with a side order of what was left behind by the Draaza long ago. I had this ship since I left this planet after my disagreement with Ippei, but I can't run away forever. There's also the factor that Hoshika's killer and accomplice fled, but I have a feeling that they would strike again if we're not careful. As for my position as Elder of the Order and successor to the Mitani Clan, I hope that I do well after hearing about what happened to my grandfather..."

"Matsuo, your grandfather was a good man and a teacher who stuck to his geek guns till the bitter end. Sooner or later, you'll realize your full potential and you might even get to meet your maternal grandfather, who lives with Shigeru and Futaba in the Kingdom by the River."

"'Other grandfather?'"

Matsuo was stunned to hear such talk coming from me as he never expected me to say that before. Still, he was poised to succeed the Mitani Clan as he also had his reasons to protect his young sons as well. By the time I got off of the examination table and left the sickbay, Reuben and Matsuo followed me into the mess hall as we noticed Kevin there sitting next to Shinsuke, who was starting to follow in his father's footsteps as a genius like him.

"Going from Shiganshina to Alecrast is very trippy indeed," said Kevin. "It's a godsend that this ship has a lot of tech that can put the standard ones to shame."

"The Draaza are known for their abilities to teleport their ships from one place to another just like that room with the red rubber ball," said Matsuo. "Even though the Draaza are without a homeworld like the Terrans, their technology is somewhat different than what we have at our disposal."

"If only Master Colchuvar were here to see this… He would flip if he saw a Draaza ship in space like that."

"We'll soon land at our destination soon enough," said Reuben as he was looking out the window. "In due time, we'll go to the Mitani homestead when we land."

"It's a first that we are in a Draaza ship, but we should also look out for the Army of Cain if we aren't careful," I said. "Besides, Abaddon and her forces may have gone into hiding, but she won't give up the fight to wrestle the control away from Milverton."

In such swift notice, the _Bernadette_ made it into Alecrast as it landed into the clearing where the homestead of the Mitani Clan would be. By the time we all got out of there with the young boys in tow, we all stretched our legs as we were standing on the grass that had plenty of wildflowers blooming everywhere. To me, it has been a year since I came here as the territory where Ippei's homestead never changed one bit. When we all went towards the gates of the homestead, we noticed a tall Half-Elf standing in front of us as she was yet another member of the Ross Family due to their hot temper they had. Still, she was adamant into claiming Matsuo after all these years as she was about to give him a rude awakening in the style of her hotheaded family. By the time she saw his two young sons in tow, she began to become more furious as she had a bone to pick with him for leaving her for a while, for he was home and wasn't about to back out on what the Rakuen Priesthood picked out for him right now.

"I don't believe it!" she yelled as she saw Matsuo standing there with his young sons in tow. "After six years being in space, you got shacked up with another woman and had two kids?! You're in deep shit right now, Matsuo!"

"I've come home, Guinevere," he said. "I know what I must do in order to succeed my grandfather after he got killed."

"Ash told me everything in the teahouse. You may not think that he's just a normal Terran with a crappy mullet, but he's not stupid when he told me about you leaving all those years ago the moment Ippei wanted you to succeed the clan after his death. And did you know what hurtful words he heard from you? 'It's my life, not yours.' Those are the words that will take you to your grave if you don't correct your mistakes here."

"I've come to succeed my clan, not stand in front of a hothead like you." Matsuo took his sons with him as he went inside through the gate while we all followed him. "No matter how many times the Rakuen Priesthood tries to pair me with someone that I don't like, I will _never_ marry a Ross."

"You can't back out on marrying me, Matsuo! Besides, if you do that, then your position of being an Elder of the Order will be invalid!"

"We'll see about that!"

"You're not backing out on marrying me, Matsuo Mitani! Besides, I won't be jilted again after what you pulled!"

And so, we were all going towards the main house as we were most likely to be walking into further territory. Before we did that, we went towards the Mitani family tomb as we saw the graves of those who died long ago. By the time I saw Ippei's grave that was freshly erected with an obelisk gravestone, I prayed at it as I felt closure into paying my final respects to the former head of the Mitani Clan who died at the hands of Darbus Toller. By the time the rest of us went to where Ippei's grave was, we were also praying for his memory as the mission into finding his successor was over, for the part of keeping him here was going to be a challenge to boot…

* * *

When we were all in the main house, Matsuo went towards Ippei's office after bringing his sons into the care of the servants earlier. The nostalgia brought him back as he felt regret for his actions for leaving home six years ago. Even though Ippei was gone, Matsuo was starting to feel a sense of emptiness in him as he felt more depressed the moment Hoshika was killed by the demons who came there to Shiganshina to ruin his life. The sight of any form of demon made him angry as he vowed revenge for Hoshika's death, for he even made a vow to never marry again if something terrible happened and it did. He thought about his sons, Shinsuke and Akatora, as they were young with his blood flowing in their veins. He wanted them to have a future childhood before transitioning into manhood as they had a long way to go before then.

By the time he left Ippei's office, he saw me standing in front of him as I didn't want him to put off marrying again so soon. Even though he was ready to succeed the Mitani Clan, he had to take a wife first as his position into being the next Elder of the Order was on the line. He wasn't about to back out of it as I was about to give him a stern lecture about what would occur if he didn't marry Guinevere on the spot.

"So, you're wanting me to marry the Ross hothead, aren't you?" he said.

"After hearing from Ash at the teahouse, Guinevere seems to take pity on you for what happened the moment I told her about Hoshika's death."

"No matter how many times this dog-and-pony show butts in on my life, I will _never_ marry a Ross."

"Guinevere comes from one of the most powerful family of monster hunters and she's also a descendant of Ennis Ross from the Elder Days as well. I sense compatibility for the two of you after what you've gone through, but you must put trust into what is stacked in front of you."

"You don't sense shit, Sam Winchester. The Rosses are foul-tempered, arrogant, and perhaps the worst group of mixed bloods that ever crawled all over the universe."

"And I beg to differ on _that_," said Taraniel as he appeared out of nowhere. "Still, there's no way in hell that you're running away this time, Matsuo Mitani."

I never expected Taraniel to come here out of the ordinary, but he had a bone to pick with Matsuo directly. As usual, he didn't want him to pussyfoot his way out of marrying Guinevere as he was in a lot more hot water than normal. Still, Matsuo had to go through it as he was staring at both me and Taraniel, who were not letting up on making sure that he stood firm into being a member of the Order, even if it meant by marrying one of the Rosses if need be. Just as he was about to say more, he saw Taraniel using his powers as he bore the angel wings that were more than just the standard ones and those of archangels. He was a Knight of Heaven like Nelliel as he was itching to put Matsuo in his place soon enough.

"You're making a grim mistake into _not_ marrying Guinevere Ross on the spot, aren't you?" he said as he wasn't letting up not one bit. "We all know that the position of maintaining the Mitani Clan's top spot won't be validated until you marry the Half-Elf that was once put in front of you in the first place! Even if you married someone out of the Order in which you lost her due to a demon attack, but you can't run away from marrying again, no matter what you even try to do! Your sanity and happiness is what can be repaired the moment you find that joy again, so I suggest that you marry and bone that firecracker that's in front of you! She's your best bet and like most of her family members, they'll stop at nothing to protect the ones they love dear, especially _you_."

With that advice being ingrained into his head, Matsuo had no other choice but to comply with Taraniel's words that were given to him. In such a heated and cooling process, he was most likely to be doing so in order to cement Ippei's last request to keep everyone in the homestead from being homeless and then some. By the time Taraniel left without a trace, I was staring at Matsuo as I didn't want him to pussyfoot his way out of his next endeavor just yet, for my work wasn't finished after what I did to convince him to leave Shiganshina to stay put here on Alecrast.

"So, you're wanting me to stay put in the dog-and-pony show, too, Sam?" he said to me.

"If it meant by keeping you to preserve your status and not letting the people in the homestead go homeless, then I suggest that you comply to that order or else you'll spend the rest of your life in the Council of Elders with a seeing-eye dog. Taraniel's not kidding the moment he told you to get your things in order, but as for the matter into choosing a stepmother for your sons, that choice is now, so I suggest that you think carefully about what you would say next."

"Guinevere Ross is not someone that I wanted in my life, but her hot temper is what worries me the most."

"And you'll pass that obstacle in front of you, mark my words..."

I was telling Matsuo this as I didn't want him to run away anymore. Still, even though my work into finding him to succeed the Mitani Clan was finished, but my task wasn't done yet. I had so much to put into as I had to bring both the reluctant successor and hot firecracker together so that the position into succeeding the Mitani Clan was permanent in the long run…

** To be continued...**


	35. The Pizza Man and the Babysitter

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 35: The Pizza Man and the Babysitter**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural _because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Two thousand years in the past…**

Totsuka was on his way back to his safe house near Lake Powell as he was also on full alert due to the Leviathan threat that happened in the past few months or so. When he was cruising on his motorcycle, he was filling up at a local Gas n' Sip as he was ready to get moving since he got word about the Leviathan clones impersonating the Winchesters a few days ago, he had to get the lead out as he finished filling up. When he went inside of the store to pay, he paid in cash as he later went into the men's restroom to do his business. After a few moments relieving himself, he flushed the urinal and washed his hands as he was about to leave the restroom. Just as he was about to do so, he heard a loud ringing as it shook the restroom and the rest of the gas station directly. When all was about to get worse, he saw something crashing through the room as the roof and mortar fell onto the tiled floor.

Totsuka noticed a familiar figure laying there as he was naked without any clothes on. It was none other than Castiel himself as he had no memory of his past actions the moment he unknowingly let the Leviathans loose into the water supply of some midwestern town a few weeks back. Still, Totsuka had to safeguard Castiel from both demons and Leviathans as there was nothing left to do so after what happened at the hands of the alpha leader from the corporate circuit.

"Where am I?!" cried Castiel. "What has happened to me?"

"Ease up, man," said Totsuka. "You just took a nosedive into the men's crapper."

"How did I get here?"

"From what Sam and Dean told me, you waded into the pond and melted in which all those Bottom Feeders are now trying to dominate and eat the human race. You even had a hand at helping Crowley do his dirty work for a while that resulted into the death of Dr. Visyak in which you obtained a much higher power, only to have those big bads crawling all over the place."

"I must atone… for my actions… I must forgive Sam…, for breaking the wall in his mind..."

"Hey, you can't just run around in your birthday suit. Besides, you better hold tight so I can get you something to wear."

Totsuka was ready to leave the men's restroom as he noticed Meg standing there. As usual, he bore a grudge against her for killing the people he had close ties with, but it wasn't in his interest to kill her due to his status as a weaponmaker. As usual, he had to get past the demon who once worked for both Azazel during the uprising and Lucifer during the time of the Apocalypse, but he would soon get caught in the middle the moment he had Castiel in tow.

"So, you finally found Clarence after all, didn't you?" she said.

"It's not in your best interest since you have all those lives you took hanging over your head," said Totsuka. "Still, if you're after Castiel just to belittle him, then you're mistaken."

"That's _not_ the case at all," said Beverly as she showed up at the Gas 'n' Sip.

"Beverly Wandell? You're in cahoots with the demon who ganked Steven while wearing Sam as a prom dress?"

"She's paid for her actions, but as for what she's intending, she's got a part to play like all of us; understand, Totsuka?"

"Bite my head off..."

Totsuka was stunned to hear Beverly's words as he saw her go into the men's restroom to collect Castiel, who was still naked on the floor. With a white robe put on the disgraced angel, he was lifted up by both Totsuka and Meg as they carted him out of there and into a van that was parked next to the curve out front. In Totsuka's perspective, he never liked working with Meg, but there was no say as there was the Leviathan threat that was crawling all over the place. In another aspect, he thought of the wayward demon and Castiel as something that was never intended before as his focus on the porno flick about the pizza man fondling the babysitter was a dream come true after all.

"So, what are you gonna do after we get him to safety?" he asked.

"First, we have to contend with Dick Roman's right-hand man, Edgar," said Beverly. "As for Castiel's predicament, he can't be seen so far, so I have no choice but to place him with one of my familiars for the time being and to erase his memory of what happened here."

"You're not gonna do a mindwipe on him, are you?" said Meg.

"We can't put him at risk with the demons and the Leviathans that are running the show, so I suggest that we keep Castiel safe for the time being."

"And I thought the hospital incident in Sioux Falls was bad…," said Totsuka. "I bet that Sheriff Mills is telling the Winchesters and Old Man Singer about what I found in the storage room that can nail those Bottom Feeders one slow step at a time."

"We need to move quickly," said Beverly. "There's no telling when or where Dick Roman's pets are hiding..."

And so, everyone in separate vehicles left the Gas n' Sip as they were off in different directions. In a strange sense, finding Castiel was Totsuka's way of bringing the pizza man and babysitter together in the first place, for this was something that was about to be played in motion soon enough in the future ahead or in the next…

* * *

**Present Day…**

I was in the courtyard of the Mitani Clan's homestead as I was staring at the koi pond where the fish were swimming in it. Even though I succeeded into bringing Matsuo home to fill in the position as head of the Mitani Clan, my work wasn't done as I had to officiate a wedding between the future head and Guinevere Ross in order to permanently cement them into the ranks of the Order of Letters. In such a daunting task, I was ready to do so until I noticed Reuben come here just to spy on me for no reason. He was concerned for me as my display of raw power on Shiganshina unnerved him to the extreme the moment he saw me coughing up blood. He wasn't about to let me off the hook any time soon as he didn't want me to overdo what I had in me.

"I see that you're up to your old habits again, Reuben," I said.

"Seeing you cough up blood _isn't_ something that can be taken lightly, Sam," he said. "The raw power in your body isn't a panacea that can be used to convince someone to return to the right path that is given to him or her. It's something that has to be in check or else it'll end up debilitating and deteriorating your body even worse and it's _not_ like the trials from the Elder Days."

"I may be using my raw power, but that's the only weapon I've got so far, Reuben. Even if I go against the strict protocol of the Medical Corps, I won't allow anyone else to suffer from our enemies, no matter what toll I have taken on my body."

"And what makes you say _that_, Sam?" said Tomoko as she entered into the courtyard.

The look on her face was more stern than Reuben's as I had a feeling that I would be in for a rude awakening after what I went through. As a member of the Medical Corps, Tomoko didn't shy away from forcing the rhetoric and protocol that was directed at the patients who stray away from the orders that were given by their doctor. Even though I was up and alert, I wasn't about to stray away from the stern lectures that were spewing from those who served the Medical Corps any time soon, for I would soon be forced to sit out on this ongoing battle against the Elect.

"I heard about you using your raw power just to convince Matsuo to come back here on Alecrast, but you can't run away from the diagnosis you are given," she said. "And for once, I agree with Reuben on this after he saw you coughing up blood back on Shiganshina, but you can't just wing it forever, you know."

"I already went through one lecture, but I won't stomach another one," I said.

"I'm serious, Sam. This excursion on Shiganshina isn't 'it's just a flesh wound' crap and if need be, I'll have no other choice but to complain to Grand Uncle Kazuo about this matter and he'll end up putting your sorry ass on house arrest if you continue to overexert your raw power like that."

"I already have too much at stake and I can't afford to lose out towards the Elect and their allies in tow. Two of them are dead and the remaining three are protected round the clock by both the Children of Azazel and the angels who tried to take away Chitorin a few months ago. As for officiating the wedding between Matsuo and Guinevere, I'll do that as soon as they get their bearings straight and keep going in order to cement their status in the Order of Letters."

I left the courtyard as I was on my way towards the front where the teahouse was. By the time I got there, I saw many customers enjoying their tea and _dango_ as Ellen was busy to the gills. With the Review Board already giving the go-ahead to cement Matsuo's status as both Elder of the Order and successor of the Mitani Clan, everything was going smoothly as I sat down and got myself a cup of tea and some dango in which I paid for them on the spot. When I was busy enjoying my tea and _dango_, I saw Ellen on hand coming forward as she was concerned about what went on since Ippei's death a week ago, for she had a feeling that the new successor would end up flying the coop if not monitored carefully.

"It's been a week since Ippei died, but some of us here aren't taking Matsuo's presence to heart just yet," she said. "According to the higher-ups, Matsuo may have married a woman against the wishes of the Rakuen Priesthood and sired two children, but the Review Board had a change of heart in the successor's defense the moment they heard about his wife being killed by a demon."

"And that makes Guinevere the wicked stepmother," I said.

"If Matsuo had a hard time fleeing to Shiganshina, Guinevere had it worse. When he left, she was furious, but her family were forced to have her gang-raped by a man who once ran shop in the Kingdom by the River until the ouster of the Momotora Twins and restoration of Futaba to the throne."

"It was Milverton, wasn't it?" I felt both concern and anger as I had a feeling that the new King of Hell would pull something like that. "Did her father even try to stop the bastard from doing that heinous crime?"

"James Ross was an honorable man, but his sister wasn't put in his position like him. When one of his children went in and shut down a soul harvesting factory on Kaijirin, several members of the Hill-Barton family ended up getting killed in the crossfire between hunters and demons. Milverton was one of the backers of such a despicable act in which he demanded that one of James' daughters be gang-raped or else face the wrath of the other four monster families: the Lassiters, the Duvals, the Lancasters, and the Kikuchis. In what was heard after that, James was forced to lure Guinevere out to be violated and assaulted by Milverton for having some of the Hill-Bartons being killed, but that wasn't the end of it."

"What happened to her father?"

"James Ross felt guilty for allowing Milverton and his cronies to rape Guinevere repeatedly in which it was so terrible that he ended up killing himself to atone for his actions into not saving his daughter from such a despicable crime such as this."

"Did Guinevere bear demonic children from one of her attackers?"

"No… They all wore condoms at the behest of Milverton due to the fact that he wanted to have pure demons in his ranks instead of mutts in the kennel. Even though Guinevere felt both violated and ashamed at the fact that she would never marry her chosen mate after that incident six years ago, she always bore the Ross trademark that kept her going. Now that Matsuo has returned, he's gonna have to do more than just bring her out of her shell after enduring such a grim reminder of what happened to her."

"Then I'll see that the both of them will be brought to what is given to them the moment they were chosen for one another. We all have to get through the bad memories that once pinned us down, but we can't live with so much shame forever."

And so, I finished up my tea and _dango _as I left the teahouse and was ready to go back to the main house of the Mitani homestead. In due time, I would have to put my efforts and faith into restoring what happened to both Matsuo and Guinevere six years apart from one another. It was the least I could do for them as the wedding between them would soon commence soon enough…

* * *

Matsuo was in the training grounds as he saw Guinevere sitting on the bench. He noticed her sulking as he wanted to make up for his actions six years ago. The words he said to Ippei before he left started to haunt him as he was sensing a moment of regret of his actions in which he was now ready to succeed the Mitani Clan as planned. When he sat down next to her, he saw her shaking as he never expected her to be put through the ringer like this so far, for their wedding would be put under scrutiny after they were wed by both the higher-ups and the Rakuen Priesthood themselves.

"It's been six years since I left this place," said Matsuo. "Time flies when you're having fun before coming back here."

"Don't get the wrong idea," said Guinevere. "Six years was a long time for me to wait, but I'm nothing but damaged goods."

"What are you talking about? Spill it out."

"Six years ago after you left, I was violated by a man who didn't like what my old man did on Kaijirin when he sent Gawain to shut down the soul factory there. Little did we know was that some of the underlings of the Hill-Barton family were taken out in the crossfire in which Milverton, the one who ran that operation threatened to humiliate my family in front of the four other monster families there. Dad, on the other hand, had no other choice but to subject me to those four demons who wore rubbers on their dicks just to have their way with me for pissing off Milverton."

"You were raped?" Guinevere nods sincerely. "I didn't know about this… I swear that I didn't know until now." Matsuo was shaking with both fear and anger as he felt more regret about what his actions caused six years ago. "I should've married you on the spot. I should've never left Alecrast. If only Grandfather was still alive to see me here..."

"There's no point in sugarcoating it, Matsuo. What's done is done, but you can't lug that heavy burden of regret forever. It's just like me with all the shame and humiliation I went through the moment I was sexually assaulted and it's _not_ something that can go away quickly for me. When a woman is either molested or raped, it not only shames them, but it scars them for life and I bore such mental scars in which I kept them at bay."

"And your father did nothing to protect you. If I saw him now, I'd put a huge gash on his face.:

"You can't do that 'cause he killed himself for not doing his best to protect me back then and it damaged his honor in which I saw him gut himself with a machete in order to commit _seppuku_. He even prayed for forgiveness in the end, only to have his soul sent straight to Hell by that waif in the ratty mini-dress who believes in the Catholic doctrine on who goes to the Grey Havens and who goes all the way downstairs."

"But doesn't the Terran God and the other deities forgive such actions as suicide?"

"They do, but that waif in Terran clothing stuck to a very strict fire-and-brimstone doctrine in which she lectured a Reaper for trying to take Daddy to Heaven. Still, I hope that someone finds his soul and brings it up to the Grey Havens where it belongs. As for our wedding, I hope that we get through the rough patches we have so we don't fall apart..."

"We'll make it, Guinevere. I will ensure my position here as the next Elder of the Order."

"And I'll protect your boys. After what happened to your first wife at the hands of that demon back on Shiganshina, those sons of yours can't go without a mother 'cause it's unhealthy for them to do so in which it'll make them out of control and rebellious."

"I was a lot like that when I left this place, but after seeing Sam display such raw power within him to convince me to come back, I'm more than likely to fill my position to succeed Grandfather and avenge Hoshika's death in the process. It's the most I can do in which no one should suffer at the hands of the ones who delve into darkness. As for you, you've been through worse, but I won't let that happen to you again, mark my words."

Matsuo was now concerned for Guinevere more than ever as he wanted to both comfort and be there for her at the same time. The story of her being gang-raped by Milverton and his cronies was more than enough to stick to his guns and do away with those who not only killed his first wife, but violated his future bride as well. Even though he and Guinevere were still sitting on the bench, little did they both know was that Castiel was watching in the distance as he wanted to see the new successor overcome his guilt and regret for his actions six years ago. In that moment, he noticed Meg approaching as she was dressed in a blue mini-dress with a pair of black boots coming his way. Both angel and reborn demon had a history together as they were also willing to make sure that the future successor and bride came out swinging in the end.

"It's been a while, Castiel," said Meg. "I bet that Matsuo and his damaged goods of a bride succeed where Ippei left off after what Darbus did."

"Ippei's death will never be in vain," he said. "As for his successor, he'll have a strong sense of morale the moment he is called towards the Council of Elders."

"At least he's getting his bride after the Children of Azazel killed off his first wife back on Shiganshina. Still, there's the factor of Milverton still at large and being in Crowley's position while sitting his ass on the throne of Hell."

"Milverton is the least of our worries, but the unholy alliance between what's left of the Elect and the Children of Azazel would soon dwindle the moment the lantern is lit in the ruins of Gale Canyon. As for the wedding between Matsuo and Guinevere, it will be a much grander outcome than expected."

"Speaking of grander outcome, Sam's not doing too well due to the raw power he's got in him. I heard Reuben complaining about how he's been coughing up blood after overexerting himself to bring Matsuo home, but he's got a long way to go if he's gonna go and stop the Elect soon enough."

Both Castiel and Meg continued to observe Matsuo and Guinevere as they were most likely to be observing their wedding later on. Still, both angel and reformed demon were once an item, but their presence was an omen into what would come out swinging in the end so far…

* * *

I was getting dressed up in Elder clothing as I was ready to go towards the assembly hall. The place itself brought back memories for me as it was the same place where Reiko and I were married a year ago. It was a feeling of nostalgia for me as I even noticed Kevin coming into the assembly hall in which he wasn't about to let me out of his sight just yet. As a bodyguard, he wasn't about to let me run loose as it was his job at the behest of Dean to keep me safe during my field missions, for he would soon have a destiny of his own someday.

"This place sure takes me back," I said as I was standing at the center of the assembly hall where Ippei once stood to officiate my wedding to Reiko a year ago. "It's been over a year since I was hitched to Reiko of all people."

"And you're officiating the wedding between Matsuo and Guinevere," said Kevin. "More than likely, Matsuo's sons will have a mom to look after them again."

"It's not only that when I noticed Shinsuke attaching himself to Guinevere earlier as if he wanted a mom to keep the family unit together."

"I bet that this place will be packed the moment all of the family members get here."

"Sammy!"

I heard Reiko's voice as I noticed her sprinting towards me. She was both worried and grateful for me as I saw her put her arms around me. I exchanged the favor as I was happy that she was here for the wedding between Matsuo and Guinevere as planned. As usual, it wasn't long until we noticed several more family members of both Mitani and Ross families coming here along with several dignitaries from other parts of the Ashizoka System as well. By the time we saw Matsuo arriving in traditional Elven wedding garb, he was ready to exchange his vows to the woman who was chosen for him on this day.

"It's been a long time, Reiko," said Matsuo as he was staring at her while she was by my side.

"Matsuo…," she said. "I see that you returned just as Grandfather promised.

"And I'll have my position permanent after what I saw when my first wife died at the hands of a demon back on Shiganshina."

"I'm sorry for your loss, but Guinevere will surely comfort you, I'm sure of it."

"And look what the cat dragged in," said Dirk as he had Carly and the twins in tow.

It was a family affair as I saw everyone in here to celebrate this day for both widowed groom and violated bride. It was something that was about to be done as I saw my family take their seats in the front. With Matsuo standing in wating, he saw Guinevere dressed up in a strapless white mermaid wedding gown as she was holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Matsuo saw her to be gorgeous despite the fact that she needed to be healed from her bad experience and memories as well. I was ready to officiate this union as I wanted to fulfill Ippei's last request in spades so far.

"People, dignitaries, family, and friends," I said. "We are gathered here today to welcome the union between the new Elder of the Order and successor to his clan, Matsuo Mitani, and his new bride, Guinevere Ross. Both of them had terrible experiences, but that didn't stop them from being here together. May their union be a blessed and a fruitful one for many years to come." I look at Matsuo as he was ready to take his new bride after this. "Matsuo Mitani, do you take Guinevere Ross to be your lawfully wedded wife; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, and till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"I do," he said.

"And do you, Guinevere Ross, take Matsuo Mitani to be your lawfully wedded husband; for richer or poorer; in sickness and in health; for better or for worse, and till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"I'll take him after all those years," she said.

I watched them exchange rings to one another.

"By the power invested in me for everyone who is at presence in the Order of Letters, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I saw Matsuo kiss Guinevere as he was feeling more comforted than ever at her presence, regardless of the bad memories that pinned them down. I was grateful for them to be together as they would soon bring their marriage in full, regardless of what was done to them in the past and present. By the time Guinevere threw her bouquet of flowers, it landed directly in Kevin's lap as he never expected something like that to fly onto him. When we saw Guinevere take off here garter and flung it, it was caught by Dirk in which he was about to have twice the luck in the future. We all had a success as the wedding between Matsuo and Guinevere was permanent and cemented in the ranks of the Order of Letters. With the festivities going on with the reception, we were grateful that Matsuo was ready to succeed his late grandfather with the determination of putting a stop to any form of demonic activity that screams red flags, for the Elect and their allies will be on the run soon enough…

* * *

Castiel was in the courtyard as he was staring at the koi that were swimming in the pond. By the time Meg came to his side, she was most likely to go back to Drakonus and report directly to Ryosuke sooner or later. In such a chance encounter like this, both angel and reformed demon were considered to be two sides of a coin, but they would also face off against the Elect when the time was right.

"So, any other plans?" asked Meg.

"After this, I have to report to Ginryu just as you report directly to Ryosuke," said Castiel.

"Basically, I didn't just come here to observe the wedding. I wanted to give Sam a message about the final lantern in the ruins of Gale Canyon."

"I've been there before, but there's a mural of Sam and Reiko banishing the darkness that shows a future of what the Destiny of Worlds is truly capable of."

"And we can even be of help to them and stick it in the Elect, who are playing possum, but biding their time while doing it."

Castiel and Meg continued to stare at the koi pond as they were also remembering their brief adventures together during the Elder Days. Still, their positions in the Order of Letters was a reminder that their observation wasn't over yet. There was also the factor of Darbus Toller to consider as the arrogant aristocrat who killed Ippei was free, but not for much longer, for justice will come forth and bring it to him and his artificial creations soon enough…

* * *

**Nine Hundred Years Earlier…**

Castiel was on his way back to the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast as he was most likely to be returning for a report to Ginryu sooner or later. When he stopped at a teahouse on the outskirts, he noticed a familiar face sitting there dressed up in a grey _yukata_ while wearing the same necklaces she wore back in the Elder Days. Castiel never expected Meg to be reborn after being killed by Crowley many centuries ago, but her presence was something to be both savored and expected with such gusto in this day and age. When he ordered a cup of tea and some _dango_, he sat down at a table as he was most likely to rekindle the strangest notion he once had with Meg long ago, for it was something that he had as being the unicorn that was there with her at the time.

"Long time, no see, Clarence," she said as she sipped her tea.

"As I recall, you were killed by Crowley during the Elder Days," said Castiel.

"He's a tough one, but he's still the King of Hell. From what I heard, I see that you were reborn as well, only to serve in the Order of Letters."

"At the time, the Order of Letters was once known as the Men of Letters until most of the Elders who stood firm were killed by Abaddon back in 1958."

"I bet that the demoness who once came in the ranks from the Knights of Hell had her reasons to infiltrate the merry order of men until they were taken out."

"In my time as being part of the Order of Letters the moment all humans and their wares left Earth, I noticed that part of me missed you."

"So, you're playing the pizza man now? Then that makes me the babysitter."

When Castiel and Meg finished their tea and _dango_ that they paid for, they left the teahouse as they were on their way to the inn to stay for the night. Even though both were exhausted from their travels, they decided to share a room in which they were on their way to the bathhouse to clean up. After spending their time in there at the wash basins, they were cleaned, rinsed off, and were in the hot spring as they were naked together. For an angel staring at a reformed demoness like Meg, Castiel never expected her to be more beautiful than he saw her the first time back in Crowley's lab in the Elder Days. Still, it was awkward for them to share the hot spring together as they had so much to catch up on after their final encounter long ago, for they were known as the pizza man and the babysitter according to Totsuka back then.

"You sure changed over the years, Castiel," said Meg as she inched closer to him. "You probably missed me for a long time."

"All the same, we have work on our hands," he said.

"As I recalled, you once came to my rescue once, but after that, I lost my life into letting Sam and Dean escape. I wonder what became of them..."

"Sam and Dean won't be born for another eleven centuries, but as for us, we have plenty of time before we return to our positions in the Order of Letters."

"As usual, you're still the unicorn I pined for the moment you saved me. Besides, you'll always be the pizza man to me."

"As I recall, you once stood by my bedside the moment you came forth to watch over me the moment I transferred the madness of Lucifer out of Sam and into my own being. It scares me, but I have a feeling that the same form of madness would return if we're not prepared for it."

"I once worked for Lucifer, but all the same, it didn't turn out well the moment I get tossed aside like some second-class citizen. Still, even though we have been reborn in this day and age, I wonder what became of the guy who saw you crashing into the men's room?"

"Totsuka was killed by Abaddon after that, but like me and you, he had been reborn to bring his talents as both a _Shinigami_ and a weaponmaker back into the fold. As for the two of us, we're probably spending the night here before we leave to where we need to go so far."

And they did just that the moment they got out of the hot spring and dressed into their robes and were on their way to their room for the night. The area itself was a rustic one as it had space to blend into in which there was even a futon that was fit for two people. Even though both Castiel and Meg laid down in the futon, they were simply just staring at one another as they weren't doing anything just yet. With the sound of crickets chirping from outside, the fallen angel and reformed demoness were more than likely to share a moment together before leaving to their positions soon enough. After a brief moment at staring at one another, they were about ready to do it as they removed their robes and laid naked together in the futon. It was something that was never brought up before since the time of the Elder Days as Castiel was ready to make his move on Meg.

He was feeling at the softness of her breasts as he wanted to bring himself to such pleasure like this. When he saw Meg return the favor by touching at where his member was, he was starting to become fully sated with the reformed demoness that shared a room with him as he was kissing her lips in such a graceful passion such as this. The moment of one another together for this night brought them to their most unusual desires in which Castiel was right on top of Meg at that moment. They were in to one another as the passion between them intensified within them. In such a brash interlude such as this, Castiel spread Meg's legs open and breached his hard member into where it needed to get to. He was on top of her as he heard her moaning with excitement at the pleasure of his touch. The very heat of him was too much for her as she couldn't get enough of what he didn't do back in the Elder Days. She had her unicorn here as he was bringing her to such passion from the inside out. By the time they reached their climax, Castiel spilled his livelihood into Meg's body as he was fully sated with her in which he pulled out of her and laid beside her in the futon. Both of them were exhausted as they were staring at the full moon outside the window, for the night was still young, but tomorrow would be another day in the making.

"The moon's still shining, Clarence," said Meg as she curled up to Castiel's side. "It's interesting that we got a full one for the evening."

"It'll be a while before we do this again, but work is work," he said.

"So far, you've been reporting to Ginryu while I'm on my way back to the outer part of the Ashizoka System in which Ryosuke's expecting me to get back there."

"Still, we learned this from the pizza man."

"Don't forget the babysitter. Besides, I once was there to care for you back in the Elder Days. Still, we have our work cut out for us, but our duties have much advantages in our deck."

"And they will be played out in the next eleven centuries..."

Both Castiel and Meg fell asleep in the futon as they were in each other's arms in that moment. In due time, they would be there again in the upcoming centuries so far, for the Destiny of Worlds would soon play a part into what would happen next…

* * *

**Meanwhile, back in the present…, again!**

Matsuo was in the hot springs after he cleaned himself off in the wash basin. With Guinevere by his side, they were more than likely to fulfill their duty and consummate their marriage, even if they were both a widower and damaged goods. With the status as being the head of the Mitani Clan already put into motion, Matsuo would soon be put to the test against the monsters who killed Hoshika and set the inn ablaze back on Shiganshina as he had work to do. But first, he had to bring Guinevere to many pleasures before doing that as he wanted to heal her from what she experienced the moment he left Alecrast six years ago.

"I bet that the full moon's not letting up on this night," he said.

"After six years apart, it's about time we started being together after all the drama," said Guinevere.

"As for the bastards who killed Hoshika, they will suffer the consequences when I get a hold of whoever did it."

"That Elder who brought you out of Shiganshina sure has a way with being a prophet or something."

"That Elder is also…, my brother-in-law in which he's married my little sister and somehow begot a set of twin Half-Elven sons in their family. I bet that they're outcome will be a much happier one indeed."

"Well, Matsuo, are you ready to take me?"

Matsuo didn't know what to think as he got up from the hot spring and noticed Guinevere do the same. Both of them were ready to go towards their room in the main house as they were more than likely to be getting it on before doing so. In a brief moment, Matsuo decided to take Guinevere as he felt the softness of her brown skin brushing against him. He wanted to do more than just take her as he was kissing her all over. The gentle touch was more that what Guinevere bore as it wasn't violent like the demons who violated her six years ago. Even though she wasn't a virgin, she wanted Matsuo to pleasure her as he was also not alone the moment he married her. With his member hardened, he slid inside of her as he was moving inward and outward of her very gently.

He had her at last as he realized that one from the Ross Family was not only a hothead at times, but was someone who had honor and patience to their spouses that were chosen for them in the Order of Letters. Matsuo became sated with Guinevere despite the fact that she wasn't a virgin as he was grateful to have a wife again after the loss of Hoshika back on Shiganshina. In due time he would cement his status as an Elder of the Order to succeed Ippei as there was also some unfinished business when it came to the demons who killed Hoshika the moment she was pinned to the ceiling at the inn. Still, he had his new wife in tow as he continued to pleasure her with such gentleness within him. The feel of his member made Guinevere feel more sated as she was reaching her climax from his caresses.

By the time they were finished, Matsuo spilled his livelihood into Guinevere as he pulled out of her and was ready to clean himself at the wash basin before going back into the hot spring. With his new wife by his side, he watched her clean herself up as she felt more alive than normal, for she was someone who would stand by his side in times of need and guidance in such grave times right now.

"I bet that we both needed to heal after being apart for so long," said Matsuo.

"We did more than that when we married and cemented our status into the Order's elite," said Guinevere. "It would put my father's honor to rest after his failure to protect me from Milverton all those years ago."

"Even when I am now the head of the Mitani Clan, I will get my revenge against the monster who killed Hoshika."

"Those monsters come from the Children of Azazel and they aren't the type to just be patient. They have a way to make their intended target suffer by killing a loved one the same way as your beloved Hoshika. I've seen them before when they were on Kaijirin the moment they broke into that limey guy's penthouse and kicked him out, only to hold onto power until they were ousted themselves."

"Was it Milverton who did this." Guinevere nods. "I see now… Still, we can't just charge into his place and take him out that easily. First and foremost, we have to stop the unholy alliance that consisted of the remaining members of the Elect and some of the angels whose leader once backed the Apocalypse back in the Elder Days. I looked into Grandfather's files before the wedding nuptials in which the Elect are not just some prisoners who sided with Lucifer. They were also cursed in which the Terran population they subjugate have become their food source by feeding on the energy that allows them to sleep. As for the five lanterns that cancel out their power, they act as a barrier to parts of this planet to cut off their food source."

"Are you telling me that those angels are like vampires?"

"They're angels, but they are known to have the appearance of a sickly body, but they are known to bring the Terran race here to their knees in which they feed on the sleeping energy which causes their victims to suffer from insomnia. I never expected Grandfather to fend them off so far, but the final lantern to be lit is in the ruins of a town called Gale Canyon, which is in the Southern Stride."

"And the Southern Stride is mainly Orc territory down there, but as soon as the last lantern is lit, it's all over for the Elect plain and simple."

"It won't be easy for any of us, but Sam and Reiko are gonna have their work cut out for them the moment they reach Gale Canyon. As for the Elect, they will come out of hiding to face them, but their backers will stop at nothing to protect them at such a dark time such as this. Sam has my support into getting rid of the Elect once and for all, for the Destiny of Worlds must arise before darkness takes root."

And Matsuo was willing to back me in this darkest hour indeed. By the time he and Guinevere rinsed themselves off at the wash basin, they dried themselves off as they were dressed up in their robes and were finally ready to get to bed before the night was over. Still, the Elect were still at large, but there was also the factor on lighting the lantern in the ruins of Gale Canyon to consider, for it was about to get crucial in the long run…

* * *

I was in the training grounds as I was staring at the mud puddle that I trained in. The sight of it brought back memories as I was most likely to be looking at the memory of Ippei written all over it. Even though my former mentor was no longer there, I was standing there praying at the mud puddle until I heard footsteps approaching. Turning around, I saw Kevin standing there as he was most likely to be following me back home due to his status as being my bodyguard during my field missions. In such a short notice, I was most likely to be getting some info in the long run, for the Elect wouldn't back down on their hold of the human race in their control.

"So, I take it that you're ready to get back home," I said.

"It's not only that," said Kevin.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I got this not too long ago," I saw Kevin fish out a letter as he opened it up. "It's from Dean. He says that you and Reiko must go towards the Southern Stride immediately."

"I see..."

"It's not only that, it's also the fact that there had been reports of activity in the human population that's been similar to that in the town of Heinlein two months back. It's hell down in Gale Canyon, but the only Elf clan that lives down there's at the end of its rope along with some of the Orc clans that noticed suspicious activity that puts the Leviathan threat we shut on Gehenna to shame."

"Speaking of the Leviathan threat, they kind of stood away on the sidelines the moment they saw the signs of the Elect be here on Alecrast. It'll only be a matter of time before they come out of hiding the moment the final lantern is lit in Gale Canyon."

"Does Dean know?"

"He does, but we can't stray off the path into shutting down the Elect in such a crucial time like that. In due time, they'll come out of their hiding place the moment they notice the final lantern lit to our advantage. We can't let them subjugate the human race to their own desires nor allow their allies to kill those who were part of our family. I've come a long way into getting sprung out of Gehenna and back into Alecrast a year ago, but my true purpose in the Destiny of Worlds would soon come straight into fruition the moment I defeat the Elect once and for all."

"That's something that we need to look into, but there's also the fact that Milverton's at large, but he's got Crowley and Abaddon to deal with whenever it comes to being on top of Hell's throne."

"We can deal with that later. As for dealing with the Elect, we're more than ready to be up to the challenge when we silence them once and for all, for their reign over the humans here will cease permanently."

I was most likely to be put into the swing of things as I had a mission to defeat the Elect to fulfill. Still, the Destiny of Worlds was getting to be more challenging, but I had to stay the course in which I would soon face off against the enemies who were set free by Severin's death, for I would go and put my life on the line the moment those would heed the call soon enough. Little did Kevin and I know was that Castiel and Meg were watching in the distance as they would soon play their part as members of the Order of Letters, for they had lots of work to do just like the rest of us...

**To be continued...**


	36. The Wrestling King

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 36: The Wrestling King**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a huge fight in the arena in the Southern Stride town of Celebrimbor as it was packed with dozens of fans and onlookers that saw the fight between Crusher McGee and his rival, Bagpipes Haller. The crowd was wild as they were cheering at whoever won the match-up in which Crusher was pinning his rival with his signature wrestling move, the Crusher Deluxe. With the referee counting three times and the bell ringing to declare the winner, Crusher was on top as he maintained his championship belt until the next title match-up that is. By the time the match was over, the man known as the Wrestling King was ready to call it a night as he was on his way home to see his wife and children, who were waiting for him. Little did he know was that something would change him the moment he walked towards the crosswalk to get to the street on the other side where his home was.

It was easy pickings to Crusher McGee as he stepped onto the concrete to get home until something occurred at that moment. When he saw a speeding peddle cart come towards him down the hill, it hit him as it sent him flying and rolling over out of the crosswalk in which the bulk of it nailed him to the core. By the time he got up, he saw the peddle cart go further away as he was lucky to be alive… or so he thought. Even though he was on his feet, he never expected to be on such a strange journey after being hit by a peddle cart, but his luck would soon go from bad to worse in hindsight so far…

* * *

It had been three days since I officiated the wedding between Matsuo and Guinevere back at the Mitani homestead as I was most likely to be on the train to the Southern Stride where Gale Canyon is. With Reiko at my side, she was slightly worried about the twins, but it was a godsend that Cynthia stood behind to care for them while we were gone, only to be on the train to our next destination. It was also the first time that we were travelling on first class instead of the traditional coach compartments we were used to as we were having breakfast that consisted of crepes with strawberry and cream cheese filling along with some orange juice. Even though we were blessed to travel with style on the train, we weren't without a certain chaperon that stood in the coach compartments, but he didn't go without doing his duties. In due time, Kevin would go towards the first class compartment to check up on me and Reiko as we were enjoying our breakfast as usual.

"Good morning, Kevin," said Reiko. "I trust that you hadn't eaten anything yet."

"Hey, just because you and Sam travel in first class, doesn't mean that you can ditch me," he said as his stomach later growled. "I'll take the continental breakfast in coach."

"What are you talking about?" I said. "The breakfast that was given to us was more than enough to feed you, even though you're still at the behest of Dean by being the bodyguard on this mission."

Kevin took up to the offer as he grabbed a saucer and got into one of the crepes that were on a large platter. The taste of it made his day as he loved the fancy spread of the first class breakfast more than the traditional bacon and eggs on a daily basis. As passengers on a train, all three of us were enjoying our breakfast until we were full. Little did all three of us know was that a certain ward was hiding in the distance as he had his journal in his hand in order to write about what he was experiencing on this train ride. It was Dirk as he wanted to have more adventure than being cooped in the castle all the live long while I was gone. When he got back into the coach compartment, he sat down as he stared at the morning sky that was a cluster of orange, red, and yellow that was very pretty to see. Just as he was about to write about more of what he saw, he saw the door to the compartment slide open as he saw me come in here just to scold him for wandering away from the castle without Cynthia's permission again.

"I had a feeling that you'd be here," I said.

"Sorry, but I didn't wanna be bored by Cynthia's lectures all the live long," said Dirk.

"You left under Cynthia's nose again, didn't you?"

"She get so boring and stern all the time, so I scrounged my allowance money just to get a train ticket to the Southern Stride of all places."

"There are reasons why I don't let you on some of the missions I have, Dirk. Sooner or later, you'll understand why some of them can be dangerous for someone like you."

"So? We spotted some tulpas in that movie studio back in New Bombay, didn't we? We might go and find a monster or something there besides the usual vampires and demons that run around all over the place."

"The Southern Stride is known for their ongoing vampire problem in which some of the Orcs there are most likely to keep the numbers dwindling before they do more further damage."

"And the only weakness for a vampire is Dead Man's Blood, but the only way to take 'em out is to chop their heads off. I bet that we'd be having our hands full with-"

Without warning, the train stopped as it was stuck on the tracks. When I looked out the window, I saw something standing in the distance as he was dressed up in wrestling garb complete with a championship belt around his waist. It was at that moment that I knew of him to be the legendary Crusher McGee due to his white hair and piercing blue eyes, along with his muscular build that would put any bodybuilder to shame. Just as I was about to see what he was doing, he disappeared without a trace as something screamed red flags about what went on so far. When I left the coach compartment with Dirk following me, we went towards the first class car as we later noticed that Reiko and Kevin were gone without a trace. My heart sped up in a primal panic as I was worried about Reiko and Kevin as they have gone missing for no reason, for something was wrong indeed.

"They were here earlier!" I cried as I was getting scared for their safety.

"Where's Reiko and Kevin?"asked Dirk.

"They're gone, but I have a feeling that we would soon be kept under the microscope of what would happen next."

"But it was early in the morning just a moment ago..."

"Wait..." I paused briefly as I realized the surroundings so carefully. "I know what we're in now. We're in a ghost pocket and they are quite dangerous if we don't deal with the source right away."

"A ghost pocket?"

"Yes. According to most lores, a ghost pocket is mainly an anomaly that is formed when someone hasn't made peace with himself or herself. From what I gather, this ghost pocket has been known to cover parts of this area where the activity occurred."

"We're already parked on the outskirts of Celebrimbor, but if we find the source, then we'll salt and burn the remains that causes the ghost pocket."

"And if we can find the source, then we can find Reiko and Kevin in this form of terror."

I left the first class car with Dirk following me as we left the train and went outside. The area that we were in was more like a horror film as we saw the fog covering the trees in which we had to find Reiko and Kevin before it was too late. In a blink of an eye, I felt my raw power surging as the jeweled sigil on my forehead became a nightlight in order to get past the fog that covered the trees and other surroundings. With Dirk catching up with me, we both were standing at an old house as it was nothing more than a derelict that fell to ruin many years ago. In such a stranger notion, we were ready to go and face what was causing the ghost pocket or else others would suffer from what would happen next…

* * *

Reiko found herself in the house in the middle of the fog as she was worried about me and Dirk. Her surroundings she was in were mostly in a room that had a dollhouse and many dolls and toys put on display in their shelves. She never saw anything like it before as she noticed the dollhouse on display in the middle of the floor. By the time Kevin came into the room, he was also seeing the toys on display in their shelves as they had an eerie energy that worried him to the core. The porcelain dolls that were in the shelves were the most creepy as he noticed them just stare at him for no reason at all. In all his experiences he had during his tenure being Colchuvar's right-hand man, he never saw anything like it before as the dolls were staring at him with their piercing eyes. Even though he had seen many toys in many shapes in sizes, he was scared of the dolls that were part of the haunted house as they were untrustworthy to the extreme.

"This place we got put into is nothing but hell," he said.

"The dollhouse looks good despite the fact that the room it's in has seen better days," said Reiko.

"Yeah, but the dolls on the shelves look like that they're gonna jump off and attack you all the live long."

"They're just toys, Kevin. They won't harm you not for a bit."

"That's what you'd think!"

Without warning, Kevin saw one of the dolls fly off the shelf as it landed on his face. The doll, which wore a red Lolita dress complete with a bonnet with blond hair and blue eyes, attached itself to Kevin directly as it was about to suffocate him on the spot. Reiko was shocked to see the doll do that as she went and yanked it off of Kevin's face and threw it on the floor. When they saw the doll face down, it got up and was on its feet as it was ready to attack again until something burst into the room and grabbed the doll before it did any more damage. Both Reiko and Kevin noticed Crusher McGee appear as he threw the doll out the window in which he didn't want anyone else getting hurt after what was witnessed earlier.

"You picked a wrong time to be in this house," he said.

"Something brought us here without warning just to have one of Barbie's cousins twice removed to attack me," said Kevin.

"Those dolls are like that, but this haunted house has been the source of what happens every year."

"Have you tried to get out of this place?" asked Reiko.

"No, and I wanna be with my family, not be here in this chamber of horrors." Crusher buckles to his knees as he was desperate to be with his family again. "I wanna be with my wife. I wanna play with my sons and teach them how to wrestle. If only I can get out of here..."

"You shouldn't fret too much. As soon as Sammy comes, we'll all leave this place."

"At least we can go to a different room for once," said Kevin. "Those dolls on the shelves creep me out."

And so, Reiko and Kevin followed Crusher out of the playroom as they were about to go towards somewhere else in mind in this haunted house. The place itself was a very haunted one indeed as it screamed danger all over the place. Even though they had to be on their guard, they had to be aware of what was going on in this place so far. To Reiko's shock, she noticed a light in the trees outside as she noticed me standing in the distance. The presence of me gave her hope as she was most likely to be seeing me come here to save her and Kevin from danger. She even noticed Dirk with me as he was also willing to help save the day in the end. It was the least we could do as the time to save everyone was at hand in the ghost pocket that was formed the moment the train stopped…

* * *

Dean was in my office again as he was busy looking into the files about both the Elect and Darbus Toller on the spot. As usual, he was on top of things as he was staring at the two files in front of him that were on my desk. The news about both problems were getting to him as he wanted them gone and away from everything as he was about to be called towards the Southern Stride to offer assistance the moment he got the chance. Just as he was about to get up, he saw Reuben come into my office as he was concerned about what went on the moment I brought back Matsuo from Shiganshina three days ago. The look on his face brought warning signs as Dean had a feeling that Reuben would soon be butting in on my ongoing problems that stemmed from the raw power that I had within me.

"Looks like you've got problems, don't you?" said Dean.

"That's not the reason why I came here, Dean," said Reuben.

"Well, then; spill it. I'm all ears when it comes to news about our two big problems that won't go away anytime soon."

"It's about Sam. After he brought back Matsuo and his sons from Shiganshina, he overused his power in which it caused a side effect in him."

"What the hell's going on here? I need to know before it escalates."

"Shortly after Sam used his raw power to convince Matsuo to return here to Alecrast, he began to cough up blood. I know that he'll blow it off, but I won't let him slide this time the moment he gets towards Gale Canyon."

"Speaking of the way into the Southern Stride, there had been a ghost pocket that's been haunting the outskirts of the town of Celebrimbor in which it lures its victims into a haunted house complete with all the withered trees and fog it can muster. Anyway, I hope that Sam's alright down there..."

"As of now, I'm putting my foot down!" Reuben remained firm in his stern manner. "After Sam wraps up business, I'm calling in the Medical Corps in which they'll keep him under surveillance whether he likes it or not!"

"Now, _that's_ an invasion of privacy, but Sam's not gonna be put under the microscope all the live long just because he coughed up blood. He's no stranger into using his power just to save our asses, but you can't keep him bottled up forever."

"I'll do what I can, but my position still stands, Dean. He's our brother and there's no way in hell that he'll end up dying from using his powers too much. This isn't like the trials of the Elder Days in which his past self nearly lost his life into passing two trials and failing the third one. I won't let that happen to him, I swear of it. I'll even hold him down, even if it meant by locking him up in a room somewhere in which he can't choose his powers over his health."

Reuben made his point clear as he was most likely to be going towards the Southern Stride with his team from the Medical Corps. As for Dean, however, he was most likely to be going there as well as he wanted to be there to stop the Elect just like the rest of us. Even though the crucial lantern was ready to be lit in Gale Canyon, there would soon be an obstacle in the form of the unholy alliance as they were standing their ground over there just to subjugate the humans that lived amongst the Orcs who lived there. With the final lantern waiting in the wings and the showdown in Gale Canyon looming, everyone and everything had to be prepared to what was yet to come soon enough...

* * *

Dirk and I stopped at the gate of the haunted house after getting past the fog in the trees. When we went towards the gates and inside of the property, we saw it to be in bad shape as the sight of rosebushes strewn everywhere sent a chill to our very being. The house itself was also covered in rosebushes as the thorny vines were a red flag that worried us so far. By the time we got to the house entrance, we saw the vines covering the doorway as if they didn't want us to go in. It was something that we never expected before, but we had to get through in order to save Reiko and Kevin before it was too late.

"I bet that you're gonna do a little pruning here," said Dirk.

"This place is dangerous, so I suggest that you be careful," I said as I got out my sword to cut some of the vines away from the front entrance. "The power of the ghost pocket can imagine things like a haunted house and forest covered in fog, but there will always be a source to find in this horrible fantasy land."

"I bet that Reiko and Kevin are in some playroom there, but I bet the toy in there aren't gonna be friendly to play with."

"We best be on our guard. There's no telling when or where the power of the ghost pocket can strike at any time."

At that moment, I cut at the vines that blocked the entrance of the house the moment Dirk and I went inside as we saw the interior of the place. It was old as it had many portraits of people who passed on over the past centuries. I was no stranger into seeing things that haunted people the moment I looked into the lore of the Elder Days. Still, I had a feeling that there would be a ghost here haunting things and causing havoc without warning as I had to be careful about what would happen next. To my shock, I saw a painting above the fireplace as it was yet another one of me and Reiko that was painted long before we were ever born in this day and age. The painting itself was in good condition as it told of the light overpowering the darkness in it, for it was our purpose to stop the Elect before they took over the entire Ashizoka System to feed on the humans who lived in it.

"It's another sign of the Destiny of Worlds, isn't it?" said Dirk as he was staring at the painting.

"This sign is more than what we bargained for, but whoever painted this picture had a taste for art and fine wares," I said.

"Does Reiko know about this?"

"No, but she's probably in a different room with Kevin in which there would be more dangers if we don't find them in this chamber of horrors."

"This place is huge, but we don't know where either Reiko or Kevin are at."

"I know where they are, but they're not alone. Someone else is with them, but it's probably the same man known for his wrestling moves back in the day."

"You're not talking about Hulk Hogan, are you?"

"Ever heard of Crusher McGee? He was one of the most iconic professional wrestlers that ever lived throughout the Southern Stride and beyond. Unlike most wrestlers, he had a family and reputation to live up to in which he was considered the best in his league with his signature move, the Crusher Deluxe."

"Sam, look out!"

I turned around as I saw a sword come at me in such a quick speed. I used my own sword to counter the speeding blade as it fell to the floor. The haunted house was starting to get intense as I had to hurry and find Reiko and Kevin before it was too late, for this place was nothing more than one deathtrap after another already. During our search around the haunted house, we were looking into the downstairs rooms as the doors were opened, but were old from age. On a whim, Dirk was starting to get a little antsy as he had to find a bathroom quickly. By the time he entered into the bathroom itself, it was an old one indeed as it had a claw-footed tub, a vintage sink, and a toilet that hadn't been used in ages. When Dirk did his business while standing above the toilet, he was happy that he didn't wet himself as he flushed afterwards and went towards the sink to wash his hands.

After he did that, he heard the water running from the bathtub as he turned around and saw it filling fastly to the top. When he turned off the faucet, he was ready to drain out the tub as he reached in for the plug that kept it full. Just as he was about to do so, he felt something tug at him as it was dragging him further into the water in which he was about to drown from what was there in the bathroom. Just as he was about to lose the air he had, I sprinted into the bathroom as I yanked him out of the claw-footed tub and away from it as I noticed the water becoming black in it. In such a folly like that, it was a miracle that I got Dirk out of there as I saw him gasping for breath after what he experienced, for he didn't like the haunted house here after what happened earlier.

"After this, I'm hitting the showers," he said as he coughed.

"You're lucky that I'm here for you," I said.

"I bet that Reiko and Kevin didn't see this place here or else one of them decides to take a bath."

"As soon as you're dried off, we'll continue our search for Reiko and Kevin as planned. It's the least we can do for now."

And so, we left the bathroom as we resumed our search for Reiko and Kevin. In this chamber of horrors, it was hell here, but it didn't deter us from our goal as we would soon catch up with them soon enough if need be...

* * *

Reiko, Kevin, and Crusher were in a ballroom after going through the halls to find a way out. The room itself was a vast one as it even had musical instruments and a stage that went with it. Unlike the rest of the rooms in this haunted house, the ballroom wasn't haunted just yet. It was a safe place for the time being as Reiko was seeing the room not becoming suspicious at all. To her shock, she saw a mural on the ceiling as it featured both me and her etched into it in which we were most likely to become the Destiny of Worlds after defeating the Elect and their allies soon enough.

"It's another painting of me and Sammy," she said.

"You gotta be kidding me…," said Crusher as he was staring at the mural. "You of all people are one of the chosen, aren't you?" Reiko nods. "Then you must be prepared for the worst if you're gonna stay on top of the food chain."

"Sam and Reiko were the chosen ones, but there are those who fear their presence and power," said Kevin. "It's something that is etched in our heads the moment we saw the cave drawing in the tradarium mine on Earendil six months ago. If only Master Colchuvar were still alive, he'd be here swinging his Claymore around the moment he kicks ass and takes names. Sometimes, I miss him, but he'd be pissed off even worse if we didn't continue to fight the good fight."

"I bet that your master's probably seeing you from beyond the grave so far."

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

The sound of someone pounding on the double doors worried Reiko, Kevin, and Crusher as they saw them about to be broken into. They were no longer safe as the pounding on the doors got a little louder in which they were opened up. To their shock, they saw the doll that was thrown out the window as it was standing on its own. The dirt that covered it was shocking to see as the doll itself was growing in half its size. It was the size of a bigfoot as it was most likely to attack Reiko, Kevin, and Crusher the moment it was ready to get its revenge.

When Crusher saw the doll in front of him that doubled in size, he saw it to be a huge opportunity to pin it down as he was ready to wrestle it in full force. It wasn't long until the doll got the upper hand and picked him up as it threw him against the wall where the musical instruments were kept at. By the time he got back on his feet, he was more than ready to return the favor as he ran towards the doll and threw it against the wall in which several pieces of porcelain broke off of its face. Anger flared in the doll as it was ready to attack Crusher with all its might. The man that was known as the Wrestling King wasn't ready to throw in the towel just yet as he used all his weight and muscle to subdue the broken porcelain doll with his signature move that pinned his opponents in the ring over the years. Even though he knocked the doll down onto the ground, he had it pinned as he counted to three, for the match was over the moment he was back on his feet. He triumphed over the porcelain doll as it was finally shattered into pieces, for he was on top in the haunted house he was put in so far.

"And I'm still the Wrestling King!" he yelled triumphantly.

"At least you killed off the Cabbage Patch Kid from Hell," said Kevin.

"Still, by the time we all get out of here, I'm gonna be home by the time Priscilla makes her special meat loaf with mashed potatoes, which is the meal of champions."

It was a triumph for Crusher as he wasn't losing his fighting spirit any time soon. With Reiko and Kevin getting ready to leave the ballroom with him, they were most likely to be hearing footsteps approaching nearby that were familiar. By the time Dirk and I sprinted into the ballroom, we found that everyone was alright as we saw Crusher standing over the shattered porcelain remains of the doll he pinned earlier, for he didn't want anything to do with the haunted mess that was everywhere in this place. It was also at that moment that I saw the mural of me and Reiko as it was yet another sign of what was yet to come in our purpose of being the Destiny of Worlds soon enough, for we were set in stone after all.

"Sammy!" cried Reiko as she ran towards me and put her arms around me. "I knew that you'd come here."

"It's a godsend that you're all okay, but this place must be stopped," I said.

"I agree," said Kevin. "After this, I'm going to the bathhouse."

"You better do it quick 'cause the house itself is getting pissed off," said Crusher as he saw the walls of the ballroom begin to come forth to kill us all. "The place had its fun at haunting people, but it never expected the Destiny of Worlds just to show up here of all people."

"We better get out before it eats us!" cried Dirk as he saw the windows close up with bars, vine and bricks. "This ghost pocket's nothing but trouble from the get-go!"

The structure of the house was beginning to get its way until I used my raw power to dispel the place's attacks. I was in my super-charged form once again as I didn't want anyone to get hurt from the haunted house that had a way of creating the ghost pocket in the first place. My very appearance became much more different despite the fact that my hair turned silver and the aura of me burned the brightest in such a strange way indeed. I was showing the house who was boss as I used my power to simply destroy the infrastructure all over it while shielding everyone from the danger that was everywhere. It was something that was painted all over as I was protecting my friends and family from further harm when we saw the haunted house become no more in which the ghost pocket disintegrated and our surroundings were back to normal. I stopped the ghost pocket's power as I was in my most powerful form since I convinced Matsuo to return to Alecrast, for it was a boon for all of us in our fight against the Elect once and for all.

"The haunted house is gone," said Dirk as he saw the morning sky in the distance.

"The ghost pocket may be gone, but we still have work to do," I said as I reverted back into my normal form. "It's strange that I destroyed the house, but my powers were meant for something and that is to put the Elect in their place before they do more damage to those who stand in their way."

"You broke the curse, and I'm free," said Crusher as he was grateful to be unshackled from the ghost pocket. "Still, I gotta get back to my family so I can tell 'em about how I wrestled a doll in a haunted house."

It was at that moment that Crusher was grateful to be free of the ghost pocket as he was on his way to the place he wanted to get home to. He was at his house as it was different the last time he left for the wrestling match in the arena. By the time he got to his front yard, he peeked into the window as he saw his wife sitting next to his rival by the fireplace while staring at a pewter urn that was up on top of the mantle. What went on in his absence? Why was Bagpipes Haller comforting his wife? He was in a rude awakening as he was ready to pummel his rival to a pulp until Reiko stopped him in his tracks the moment she saw the urn in the distance inside on the mantle.

"Get the hell out of my way!" he yelled. "I know that Bagpipes Haller's wanting to make a move on Priscilla all this time!"

"It's not meant to be after all," said Reiko as she had a sad look on her face. "I sense it now that you've been dead the whole time and you hadn't realized it."

"That's impossible! The last thing to hit me was that peddle cart on the road while I took the crosswalk, only to get back up again."

"No…, it's not. You should see the bigger picture of what you missed out on."

"It's a sick joke that's about to get me punked, but-"

"It's not a joke. You need to see further before you say any further."

Crusher peeked into the interior of his home as he saw the newspaper clipping of an obituary that stood next to the urn on the mantle. The obituary had a picture of him as it even told about how he died all those years ago as if he was kept in a time bubble and not realized it until now. He even noticed his sons arriving as they were most likely to be teenagers by now. It was a shock for him as he had tears running down his cheeks, but sooner or later, he had to say goodbye to the ones who mattered the most before going to Heaven.

"I guess that there's no going back, is there?" he said.

"No…," said Reiko as she shook her head. "All those years ago, you lost your life and you never knew that you were dead until now."

"I can't believe that I've been dead and I didn't have time to say goodbye to my family… I bet that being dead sucks for a guy like me. And so, the Wrestling King's reign came to an end, but I can't just stick around too much. I had my fun, but the reality of me dying took the cake so far."

It wasn't long until Crusher saw the vision of himself all those years ago come to life the moment he won the match against Bagpipes Haller and took home the championship belt. When he saw himself cross the street while using the crosswalk, he noticed the peddle cart speeding as it hit him while it sent him flying onto the concrete that resulted into hitting his head. He even noticed several onlookers approaching his body as he saw several people attempt to resuscitate him, but to no avail. He was pronounced dead on the scene after that fatal accident as the sight of his lifeless body proved too much for the ghost that was known as the Wrestling King. He was sad to see this as it was a reminder of not realizing that he was dead the whole time until the time and future caught him in the ghost pocket that kept him prisoner for years after his death. By the time the rest of us came to where his house stood, we were most likely to give him a farewell before crossing over to the afterlife, for he couldn't stay in this world forever after being in that ghost pocket for a very long time.

"So, this is fate biting me in the ass for being in full denial," he said.

"Even though you've been a ghost and you're free, you can't remain in this world forever in which you would end up becoming a vengeful spirit the moment you step out onto that crosswalk," I said.

"You saved me from that hellhole of a ghost pocket, but I feel like I've been given a mickey just to realize that I bought the arena this whole time."

"Well, you did wrestle a porcelain doll to the ground," said Kevin.

"I know, but it's all I did just to prove myself against the haunted house..."

"I bet that Colchuvar and Ippei would hear your tales the moment you get up there," said Dirk.

"It's hell, but I can't remain a ghost forever." Crusher looks at the sky as he saw the sun shining up there in the clouds. "Don't worry, Priscilla…, we'll meet again in the next life… It's been fun, but I'll always be known as the Wrestling King for the rest of my days in the afterlife."

We saw Crusher ascending towards Heaven with a smile on his face and a thumbs-up salute as his very being vanished without a trace into the clouds that were behind the sun. In due time, he would find peace as the Wrestling King found a home up in the afterlife. When I looked up at the sky, I prayed for him until I felt the side effects of the raw power creeping up on me again. I was coughing up blood as I felt my knees buckle under the pressure. When Reiko, Dirk, and Kevin came to my aid, they were concerned about my health as I fainted onto the ground. I was unconscious after destroying the ghost pocket as I was in for a rude awakening if I wasn't careful…

"SAM!" everyone yelled out as they saw me unconscious from exhaustion.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital room as I was cleaned and dressed up in a white kimono complete with an i.v. drip inserted into my arm. Even though I was resting in a hospital bed, I noticed the window opened as the curtains billowed from the outside wind. Sitting up, I noticed the image of Crusher McGee standing in front of the bed as he was dressed up in white complete with the championship belt that he won all those years ago. He was grateful that I stepped in and freed him as he wanted to thank me for stepping in at the last minute during his imprisonment in the ghost pocket.

"I thought that you were in Heaven," I said.

"I wanted to thank all of you for saving me and to realize the truth," said Crusher.

"I bet that you're here to flaunt your championship belt, aren't you?"

"It's not just that. Some Elf and bald guy wanted me to tell you about what's been going on in Gale Canyon. It's the stronghold of the Elect and there's gonna be more danger than you're gonna pin in the ring."

"I see what you mean, but I have a feeling that I won't hear the last of the people I know just yet."

"He's dead serious, Sam," said a familiar face as he had his Claymore in his hand. "From what I observed from upstairs is that Gale Canyon isn't something that can be taken lightly. It may be in Orc territory, but the Elect are hiding there, so I suggest that you be careful about what you do there."

"I know what to do there by lighting the final lantern in order to cancel out their powers in order to make them vulnerable to strike, for they won't last long after what I've displayed."

"And I hope that you'll give 'em hell, Sam. The Elect are on edge, but their turf will soon become a battleground in the making, so I suggest that you be prepared for what's about to be thrown at you."

"And I will see to it..."

I saw Colchuvar and Crusher disappear as I remained in my hospital bed. Even though it was quiet, I was starting to get bored from being in bed as I decided to get up and leave the room altogether. Just as I was about to do so, I saw the door open up as I noticed Reuben enter and was ready to give another stern lecture about my raw power being a nuisance. As usual, he was about to have a staunch lecture about what I was suffering from as he was about to let me have it in spades.

"I had a feeling that you'd show up just to give me hell," I said.

"Once again, you overexerted your raw power in which you still cough up blood," said Reuben as he sat down in a chair. "You can't just use your powers just to save us from death in which you matter the most of all."

"I can't let my duties go unchecked, Reuben. Furthermore, there's a battle against the Elect that I must fight or else they'll end up taking over the entire galaxy if we don't stop them."

"And you consider putting everyone's needs first with your raw power over your health? No, I won't let you wriggle away that easily. If you think that utilizing your raw power is more important than your health, then you're considered to be expendable if you keep going on that path. I won't let you out of my sight just yet after what you demonstrated on Shiganshina. Do you even think about your own well-being for once?"

"Reuben, if you keep me here like a bird in its cage, then you'll end up making a much more bitter mistake by doing more harm than good. The Elect are out there in their enclave, but the sooner we get to Gale Canyon, the better we put an end to them."

"You're not going, Sam; not on _my_ watch. Once again, you run towards death and not knowing the consequences about what would happen next. Anyway, there's no way in hell that you're gonna be going anywhere because I have my duties to keep you protected and to make sure that you don't die on my watch."

"You can't keep me here, Reuben. I have duties just as much as you do, but I have my choices to do what is right for the greater good."

With that, I got out of my hospital bed as I yanked out the i.v. drip that was in my arm. I didn't have time to deal with Reuben right now as I wanted to get out of here in order to get towards Gale Canyon as planned. By the time I went towards the door, I turned around and saw Reuben stand up and pin me down in which he didn't want me to leave my room. He was both a medical doctor and a man who had Winchester blood in his veins, but he wasn't about to let me leave just yet in which he refused to let me go. Even though I was struggling to get free, Reuben was strong into maintaining his grip over me until I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from my feet as I was still caught in Reuben's hold the moment I opened the door and left the hospital room until I saw Dean coming here with a disappointed look on his face. I had a feeling that he would side with Reuben sooner or later as he was also concerned about my health in such a trivial matter so far.

"I take it that you have Reuben on your back, Sammy," he said.

"I won't be cooped up in this hospital room like a caged bird!" I yelled.

"C'mon, Sam. There's nothing wrong about being in the hospital for a while."

"I won't be a caged bird nor will I shirk my duties the moment I go up against the Elect."

"And what about your health?" said Reuben. "Doesn't it matter to you or are you really hell-bent on going in there half-cocked?"

"I have that raw power within me and it's more than enough to put the Elect in their place."

"Why, Sam?" I heard Reuben deliver a much sterner tone as he refused to let me go. "Why must one from the man who sired us run towards death? Why must you put yourself last among all the people that you care love and about without a moment's hesitation? Are you so stubborn just to run towards a roaring fire than have a second thought for once? You of all people should think about the actions that you would bring if you think that everything else is far more important than your own health."

"You have no say in this, Reuben. This is my problem and I'm going to weed it out."

"What would Reiko say?' said Dean. "She'd be disappointed just as the rest of us if she sees you throwing your life away so recklessly. You can't just fight this battle alone 'cause you'd be in a casket if you did. Besides, you can't just wing it all because you're suffering from the effects of the raw power that you have. If you end up throwing your life away, then we'd be nothing so far. And another thing, there ain't no _us_ if there ain't no _you_. Now, don't just overexert yourself, alright? Besides, this hospital here in Celebrimbor has a courtyard and a recreational area just for hospital patients to get back on their feet."

"I'll pass on it, but relaxation isn't on my to-do list."

"If you don't take time for yourself, I'll have the Review Board revoke your ass as a member of the Council of Elders if you don't do it, is that clear to you?"

I reluctantly agreed as I felt Reuben releasing me. I was given the worst ultimatum as I had no choice but to comply with what was given to me. Even though I was hospitalized, I couldn't get past Dean or Reuben on this matter as I had to recover just to prepare for the battle that was looming in Gale Canyon, for the Elect were about to come out of hiding soon enough…

**To be continued...**


	37. The Siege in Gale Canyon, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 37: The Siege in Gale Canyon, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in a sterile room in the hospital in Celebrimbor as I was being observed by the Medical Corps. After yesterday's scuffle with Reuben and Dean's ultimatum, I had no other choice but to rest up before the battle in Gale Canyon directly. In the sterile room, I was being put through the ringer as I was in a scanner that scanned my body from the inside and out. I never liked the fact that the Medical Corps were butting into my business, but I couldn't ignore the Elect's motives in which I had to get to Gale Canyon in order to shut down the Elect before they did more damage. Still, I didn't like being watched over by the Medical Corps too much as I wanted to just get to Gale Canyon as planned. In such a delicate time for me, I had to shut down the Elect before they did any more damage on the spot.

By the time I was finished being scanned, I got up as I was on my way back to my hospital room in which I decided to stay there instead of being treated to recreation at the behest of the Medical Corps. Although there were many fun activities to ponder on, I didn't have time for any of them as the thought of finishing off the Elect ate at my mind so slowly. The thought of them taking over the entire Ashizoka System worried me to the core as I had to get to Gale Canyon before they did more damage to everyone around them. When I curled up in the blankets of the bed that had its bedclothes changed, I heard the door open as I saw Reiko come in with a basket of food in her hands. She was concerned for my health the moment I rescued her and Kevin from the ghost pocket yesterday as she saw me sit up due to the hunger that I had.

"Good morning, Sammy," she said as she handed me the basket of food. "I trust that you're feeling a bit better after you saved us from that ghost pocket yesterday."

"I may be feeling better, but I'm not out of the woods yet," I said as I opened up the basket. "Once again, I see some muffins in there..." I stared at the treats as they were a colorful batch inside. "You certainly outdid yourself this time."

"You should try the cream cheese muffins. They're really good."

I grabbed one as I began to eat it slowly. The taste of the muffin I had was simply one for the masses as I noticed Reiko's touch into what was baked to its goodness so far. Of all the times in being in the hospital, I was easily comforted by the muffins that were baked as it kept my mind off of being cooped up in here. Still, I had to remain here under the watchful eye of the Medical Corps as they were more of a nuisance than a group of specialists that cared about one's well-being. By the time I finished up the muffin, I saw the door open as I noticed Reuben coming in here the moment he was ready to subject me to another form of testing sooner or later.

"You just had to come in here, didn't you?" I said as I was getting a little testy.

"The results on the scan prove to be the work of something within you that makes you more of a god than a normal Terran," said Reuben. "First, you were coughing up blood and now your body's defenses came into play just to get rid of what was ailing you."

"And you still keep me here under surveillance even after I didn't want the Medical Corps to intrude on my privacy."

"Let me remind you that if it wasn't for me operating on you during your surgery, you would've been in an early grave by now. According to what I received from Kazuo, he's ready to have you released from the hospital, but I won't allow it."

"If great-uncle Kazuo wants Sammy out of here, then you must abide by his orders. He _is_ the Medic General after all," said Reiko.

"And what about Sam's health? He _may_ have dodged a bullet after his defenses in his body kicked in, but there will be a time when his body could end up shutting down in which it'll cause him to deteriorate from what he showed off. You may think that his raw power is a beacon of hope that would lead us to a golden age, but everything will always have side effects."

"But Sammy isn't one to stand by while many suffer from-"

"Have you ever heard of the demonic trials of the Elder Days? They were the key to sealing off Hell and close most of the demons in it. The first trial consisted of killing a hellhound and bathing in its blood, the second one is to save an innocent soul from Hell, and the third one is to cure a demon in order to seal off Hell permanently. Sam's raw power is exactly mimicking the side effects that came from them in which his past self also suffered from them."

"And I'll carry that burden like this," I said. "The side effects of the trials from the Elder Days aren't like what I've experienced and I'll make damn sure that I put a stop to the Elect once and for all if need be."

I made my point clear as I didn't want to be put through the ringer from Reuben's stern lectures all the live long. When I got up from my hospital bed, I was ready to leave at any time as I didn't have time to do too much at this place. I had a mission to fulfill as I had to put an end to the Elect once and for all in order to stop them from doing more harm. When I was about to leave out the door, I saw Reuben blocking the door as he was adamant into keeping me here in this hospital against Kazuo's orders. He was fully concerned for my health, but he wasn't about to let me out easily as he didn't budge from the doorway. I was trapped by Reuben's stern stance as I was about to be put through the ringer with another lecture that he had in his arsenal, for he wasn't about to let me out yet.

"I won't let you leave, even if Kazuo says so," he said.

"I won't be a caged bird forever," I said.

"Let him go, Reuben," said a familiar face as he was standing behind him. "Sam's ready to go at any time, so I suggest that you let him out."

"Director Mitani," he said as he turned around. "You're making a mistake into letting Sam out of the hospital after he coughed up blood yesterday."

"And his defenses cleared them the moment he was hurt from the side effects of the raw power that destroyed the ghost pocket that was near the outer parts of this town. Even if you keep him here, you can't go against the Medical Corps' decision no matter what you do, is that understood, Reuben?"

Reuben nodded as he stepped away from the doorway and allowed me and Reiko to leave the hospital room. With Kazuo following us, we were on our way to the elevator that went down as we stepped into it. By the time we took it down, we were on the first floor as we were at the receptionist lobby where I was ready to check out at the last minute. I was home free as I was ready to leave the hospital until I turned around and saw the elevator doors open to see Reuben run towards me and knock me out onto the floor. The blow knocked me unconscious as Kazuo wasn't too happy with what he saw earlier, for the Iron Healer wasn't about to let me go right away."

"You didn't have to do that to Sammy," said Reiko as she came towards me.

"You may think that Kazuo has the upper hand into allowing Sam to go free, but I won't let him out on my watch," said Reuben.

"Was _this _even necessary to do so after he got the go-ahead to leave this hospital?"

"I'm not gonna let this patient go wandering off half-cocked in his condition, even if the Medic General has the means to let him out."

"And who had the gall to give you the order into going against Sam's wishes?" asked Kazuo.

"I did," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere. "Sam's health and well-being are much more important right now after what he showed off with his raw power, but if he is allowed to go free without a moment's hesitation, the side effects could damage him in many ways that even _I _can't heal."

"Once again, Ginryu's pet intervenes against the wishes of what the Medical Corps' decision to let him go home, but you can't keep him here in this hospital forever."

"Sam may have had his defenses in his raw power to dispel the side effects in him, but you can't let him wander free after what was happening to him so far. The Elect may be waiting in their enclave in Gale Canyon, but Sam isn't ready to face them right now."

"We'll keep him for another night, but after this, he's going out of here so he won't be confined in his bed all the live long. As for Reuben's actions, he's on his first offense, but he better not go past _me_ the next time."

I was being dragged by several members of the Medical Corps as everyone watched me being taken back to my hospital room against my wishes. Even though my stay was put for another day, I had no other choice but to comply whether I liked it or not…

* * *

"You clobbered him after he was given the go-ahead of blowing this popsicle stand?!"

Dean's words didn't faze Reuben as he was sipping his coffee in the cafeteria. Even though he got his way, he was no match for the elder one, who was the leader of Colchuvar's group in the Hunter Corps, as he wanted me to be out of here and checking into a hotel here before going towards Gale Canyon as planned. On a grim note, Dean wasn't about to let Reuben off the hook so easily as he confronted him while he sipped his coffee and was ready to go back to work, but he wasn't about to be held sway into letting me go not one bit.

"Sam was slated to go to a hotel for the night and you clock him the moment he was ready to leave?" he said. "You know that you narrowly dodged Kazuo's shit list, but you can't pull that move on Sam again."

"And what about his health, Dean, or do you care at all?" he said.

"I care about Sam's health, but I also care about the fact that he doesn't like being under the watchful eye of the Medical Corps for far too long."

"And I won't allow him to throw his life away for no good reason because of the fact that he matters the most."

"Even if he stays for another night here in this hospital, he's not gonna be taking it quietly 'cause of the fact that he has to get to Gale Canyon before we all become slaves to the Elect. We can't afford to bottle up the only line of defense we have in our arsenal after what we've witnessed so far."

"And my answer is still no, Dean. If need be, I'll have no other choice but to put Sam under strict lockdown if he tries to pull a fast one and fly the coop. I'm serious this time because this isn't a joke _or_ a debate. It's about keeping someone from going off the deep end before it's too late."

When Reuben finished up his coffee, he threw away his cup as he left the cafeteria. Even though he narrowly dodged a bullet from nearly being kicked out by Kazuo, he didn't want to budge as he would stop at nothing to keep me here in this hospital whether I liked it or not. By the time he went towards my hospital room, I was in my bed as I had a pair of handcuffs shackle me to it. I was being bored out of my mind as I recovered from what happened to me in the lobby earlier in which I had a bruise on my head. When I noticed Reuben sitting in the chair next to my bed, he was adamant into not letting me out into the open just yet as he was refusing to allow me to leave at any time.

"It's useless to resist, Sam," he said as he saw me fidgeting at the handcuffs that shackled my right wrist to the bed. "You know that you can't get out of here after what you tried to pull."

"I don't want to be in this hospital for too long," I said as I was struggling to get free. "You knew that I was ready to go, didn't you? You knew that as soon as I was discharged from this hospital, you would pull this on me for no reason."

"And what about your health or do you care at all about your well-being?"

"I'm fine, but I can't remain in this hospital room forever like a bird in a cage."

"Bite me, Tweety!"

"Screw you, Sylvester!"

"You're lucky that you dodged a bullet after what you displayed just to destroy a ghost pocket on the outskirts of this town, but you won't be lucky the second time when you prance off to Gale Canyon half-cocked! I'm serious, Sam! I may be dancing on a trip wire just to be a part of the Medical Corps, but I won't let you throw away your life so recklessly! Once again, your life is on the line, so I suggest that you stay in this hospital and think about your actions before you go forth without backup, is that understood?"

"You should be listening to Kazuo about this instead of anyone else in the matter. Besides, I'm good to go right now, so I suggest that you let me out of those handcuffs."

"I didn't listen to Kazuo this time. I listened to Castiel in which he told me about what you're suffering from. If you end up using your raw power too much to the form that is seen right now, then the side effects will be more dangerous in which no angel will ever heal you. You can't just wing it. You can't just allow yourself as a sacrificial lamb just to do so for the greater good. And furthermore, your life is far more important to-"

In that moment, I unshackled myself from the bed as I got up and went towards the bathroom while shutting the door behind me. I couldn't hold it after enduring another one of Reuben's stern lectures as I stood above the toilet and did my business. After I finished relieving myself, I flushed the toilet as I washed my hands. By the time I left the bathroom, I saw Dean coming in here as he was concerned about what I went through. Even though Reuben was still there giving me a stern look, I ignored him as I didn't want anything to do with him right now the moment I went back into my hospital bed and curled up in the blankets. I didn't want to see anyone right now after the stern lecture that I had earlier as I just wanted to go to sleep all day, but I wasn't about to get it any time soon.

"So, the ginormous invalid pulls through again," said Dean.

"I just wanna go to sleep," I said.

"Hey, Reiko wanted to know if you're gonna be fit to go with her to the teahouse for some _dango_."

"I'll go for it just to get out of this hospital for now."

"You're not going!" yelled Reuben as he stood firm next to my bed. "You think a change of air can do you good? You're wrong! You're staying put in this hospital room whether you like it or not! I won't let you do so because of the fact that you're not in fine health after you used your raw power to save Reiko, Dirk, and Kevin from a ghost pocket! If you even set foot out of this hospital room, I'll call security just to haul your ass back here!"

"Hey, you can't just keep him here all the live long," said Dean. "Yeah, I know about Sam's health, but you focus on the physical instead of the mental just to keep him bottled up."

"And what would you suggest? Allow him to jump through a fiery hoop like a tiger in a circus or perhaps guzzle down a bottle of poison? I've put my foot down and I won't relent or go back on my words. Sam's health is a lot more important to maintain than some mission right now."

"I've had enough of this!" I cried as I left the hospital room.

I was running towards the elevator as it was going downstairs to where the lobby was at. I was ready to check out of this place as I didn't want another stern lecture from Reuben ever again. By the time I reached the doors, I was finally out the door as I ran out with only my hospital gown and robe. I wanted to be free to roam everywhere until I saw Castiel stand in front of me for no reason. He wasn't ready to budge as he was ready to take me back to the hospital where it was nothing but sheer boredom and invasion of privacy by the Medical Corps.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled.

"You need to return to the hospital, Sam," said Castiel.

"And do _what_, exactly? By listening to Reuben's greatest hits?!"

"Reuben knows what he's doing and he has his reasons to keep you there in the hospital."

"It's about my health, isn't it? Well, I don't care about my life or health because everyone else is far more important than me. If everyone is so focused on me, what about the people I care about? Don't _they_ matter the most instead of me?"

"You believe that your life is worthless the whole time even after you accomplish so much in the Order of Letters, but you can't just put your health on the back burner."

"And what about the Elect? They'll turn you into their personal buffet table just to sustain their bodies that have been damage to their sickly state we know now. I won't let them enslave everyone here on this planet and as soon as I light the final lantern in Gale Canyon, then it'll be over."

"You may believe that your sacrifice for the greater good trumps everything else including your health, but your life is more precious than you think, Sam."

"And how do you know so much?"

"During the Angel Expulsion, I was human for a brief time in which I felt more inclined with what was more precious than anything. All life is precious, even one who is pig-headed as _you_, because of the fact that we all have a purpose to live what is put in front of us. I even appreciated the taste of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before I stole an angel's grace for a temporary time and all I tasted was nothing more than molecules. Before I was human for a brief time, I even had a taste for hamburgers as well, but they tasted the same for me."

"And you're taking me back to the hospital?"

I turned around as I saw several members of the Medical Corps surrounding me in which they were ready to take me back to the hospital as planned. Even though I reluctantly agreed to return, I noticed Castiel walking beside me as he didn't want me to be bored here for just one more night in the place of boredom. When we were inside of the lobby, we saw the staff of the Medical Corps return to their positions as we went towards the elevator and back to my the floor where my hospital room was. By the time I got there, I laid back down in my bed as I simply curled under the blankets and was about to sleep instead of staring at the ceiling all day. I just wanted to close my eyes until I was being pulled out of my bed for no reason. I noticed Dean there as he was getting me out of bed instead of being cooped up in the hospital all the live long in which he wasn't about to let me waste my time being in bed for too long.

"Up and at 'em, Sammy," I heard him say as he pulled me onto the floor with my blankets around me. "You can't just let yourself decompose all day."

"If I'm gonna be here in this chamber of boredom, then I'm staying in this room," I said.

"Reiko's wanting you to go to the teahouse, so I suggest that you go over there."

"It's not helping… After getting an earful from Reuben and Castiel, I can't do anything but to sulk in this hospital bed."

"And it's weaning you from your spirit, Sam. You get bored from just staring at the ceiling the moment you get put in the hospital, but you can't just leave everything as is."

"It's up to the Medical Corps to decide, not me."

"That's Reuben talking, that's not you at all. You can't just stay in this hospital room all the live long 'cause being cooped up in here can do more harm than good." I notice Dean get into the closet as there was a set of clean clothes for me to wear. "So, are you gonna get dressed of do I have to drag you out of here kicking and screaming?"

I reluctantly agreed as I went towards the closet and got out the clothes that were cleaned up and ready to wear. Before I decided to do that, I went towards the bathroom just to take a shower as I didn't want to be dirty before wearing the clothes I had. With my robe and hospital gown stripped, I stepped into the shower as I turned on the hot water and began to clean myself off. The sound of the shower nozzle spritzing out the water was a very comfortable one as I felt more calmer than being in the entire hospital room directly. By the time I was rinsed off, I stepped out of the shower as I dried myself with a towel and was ready to get dressed. When I put the towel into the hamper, I put on my clothes, brushed my teeth, and did my hair as I was ready to go and leave the bathroom. When I got out of there, I saw Dean still waiting for me to come along as he was busy playing with my sandals in which he had them in his hands just to kill some time.

"It's about time that you'd get out of the bathroom," he said as he threw my sandals in which I caught them. "At least you won't be bored when we get to the teahouse for some _dango_."

"At least I won't be cooped up like a caged bird," I said.

"Well, if we're going to the teahouse, then we'd better get to it before dusk."

"Look on the bright side; at least I won't be bored by Reuben's stern lectures while I'm here in Celebrimbor."

"At least you won't spend the rest of your day decomposing while staring at the ceiling."

And so, Dean and I left the hospital room as we were on our way towards the elevator that lead downstairs to the lobby. When we took it downward, we stepped into the lobby as we didn't see Reuben anywhere on sight. By the time we got out the door, we were on our way to the teahouse as it was a very pleasant one indeed. When we went inside, we saw Reiko, Kevin, and Dirk there as they were waiting for us for a while now. We were all together as we were about to order up some _dango_ and plenty of skewered meat and fish to eat after being here. When we ordered what we were paying for, we got into them as we were hungry for a while, for the teahouse was a lot better than the cafeteria in the hospital any day.

"I never tried grilled eel before, but this is great," said Dirk as he was tasting the food in front of him. "I bet that Sam never tried this before Reuben shackled him to his bed."

"I never got the chance," I said. "Every time I tried to go with you, I get deterred by both Reuben and Castiel due to what I've been suffering from."

"Is it the side effects of the raw power?" asked Reiko.

"They're not bothering me right now because of the fact that I recovered, but all Reuben wants me to do is to stay in the hospital for another night."

"And Reuben is considered to be a wet blanket, right?" said Dirk.

"You shouldn't call him a wet blanket," said Kevin defensively. "Reuben may be a pain in the ass, but he's no pushover. You should thank him for caring about Sam's health instead of demonizing him all the live long."

"All Reuben wants is to keep Sam in a sterile environment that keeps him confined," said Dean as he sipped his tea. "We all know that he's adamant into keeping one from flying the coop, but he doesn't know the side effects of what would happen next."

_BAM! BOOM!_

The sound of an explosion was heard in the distance as I got up from my table and went outside. It was a shock for me as I noticed several of Celebrimbor's human citizens standing in formation as if they were in a trance. It was the same behavior that I noticed during my mission to escort Charlie to Heinlein three months ago as I saw some of them being sleep-deprived. By the time Dean came outside, he grabbed the Fist of Hanyar as he put on his left hand in which he was ready to stun the human citizens that were under such a terrible trance.

"Son-of-a-bitch..." he said.

"Only the Elect can govern," said the human townsfolk in unison. "Only the Elect can show obedience. Only the Elect are worthy to be part of God's kingdom. Only the Elect will rule. Only the Elect will lead. Only the Elect will bring forth salvation. Only the Elect will be saved, for it is God's will."

"The Elect will _never _save you because they're feeding off of the chemical in your bodies to help you sleep just to sustain their own!" I cried. "You can't trust the Elect! And they'll stop at nothing to dominate all of the human race just to feed off of them until their lights go out."

"We will obey the Elect! It is their will!"

"I've got this one, Sammy," said Dean as he was ready to use the Fist of Hanyar.

In that moment, I saw my brother go against the formation of humans as they were ready to attack him. With the fist of Hanyar stunning some of them, he wasn't about to have the Elect get their way as he cotinued to release the people from the Elect's control. By the time all of the human townsfolk were stunned, Dean was nearly exhausted himself as I came to his aid the moment we saw the Medical Corps step into the fray in order to assess the situation about the humans being under the control of the Elect. When we noticed Reuben coming into play, he saw the disaster of what happened to the humans who were suffering from lack of sleep as he had to intervene at the last minute in order to lead the charge of carting them to the hospital as planned. For once, I didn't hear one of his stern lectures as I saw him hard at work caring for the human townsfolk that suffered from lack of sleep during the Elect's control over them, for this wasn't the end of what we saw earlier.

"This is getting monotonous," he said. "These poor people didn't deserve to become sleep-deprived just to allow the Elect to enslave them."

"They're doing it just to turn these human townsfolk here in Celebrimbor into their own personal buffet just to sustain their sickly bodies," said Dean.

"Is _that_ what they're doing?"

"It's true, but one who is sleep-deprived can be cured by sleeping aids and such just to have them restored after what we witnessed earlier," I said.

"Sammy, what's going on here?" asked Reiko as she came out of the teahouse. "Oh, no..." She sees the townsfolk being pulled asunder by insomnia. "This is terrible. Those poor people..."

"This is nothing but a taste of what the Elect is doing," said Dean. "The Medical Corps is gonna have a field day after what happened here."

"What's going on here?" asked Dirk as he had his hands full with the food that was put into packages after we paid for it earlier. "Son-of-a-bitch..." He sees the Medical Corps carting some of the human townsfolk out of the streets. "What happened to the people here?"

"The Elect had them under their control in which caused them to suffer from insomnia," I said. "This is nothing but a despicable act of control that causes one to bend against their will."

"Which one of you is Sam Winchester?" asked one of the Medical Corps.

"I am…"

"Would you kindly come with us, please? It's very urgent to do so."

And so, I complied as I went with the member of the Medical Corps while Dean, Reiko, and Dirk watched in the distance. When Kevin sprinted out of the teahouse while taking some of the packaged food that was paid for earlier, he caught up with me as I was about to go back towards the hospital, but it was for a much different purpose in mind. I was most likely to assess the situation that was the calling card of the Elect's dangerous ploy to control the humans who lived on Alecrast, for their days were numbered the moment I was about to go towards Gale Canyon as planned…

* * *

Shigeru was busy in the kitchen as he finished up baking a chocolate cake for dessert. It had been a few weeks since he became Futaba's consort as he was also on things that went on in the Kingdom by the River. By the time he frosted the cake with chocolate icing, he saw it melt into it as it was a warm pastry full of such timing and effort. When he was ready to let the cake cool for a little bit, he left the kitchen as he was on his way to the main hall where he expected a message, only to see Matsuo standing in front of him for the first time in six years or so.

"You sure changed a lot since you left six years ago," he said.

"I just assumed the mantle of being both an Elder of the Order and the new head of the Mitani Clan after our grandfather's death," said Matsuo.

"I bet that Guinevere's already married to you by now."

"She is, but it's an adjusting stage right now. As for what I saw in the newspapers, there's been a mounting offensive to liberate Gale Canyon from the Elect."

"I heard all about it from our other grandfather who passes as Terran, but to tell you the truth on the matter, our maternal grandfather is actually an angel that's also a Knight of Heaven."

"Does everyone else know?"

"Not quite, but when I first saw him, he smelled like he came out of Spuds McKenzie's ass. It wasn't long until Cass pointed it out to me in which the angel who was dressed up like a homeless bum got cleaned up and is most likely to be hearing things through his angelic form of communication."

"Shigeru…, you've come a long way since you were suffering at the hallucination of Lucifer, but we can't ignore the Elect and their allies quietly. According to Ginryu, the Council of Elders have given the go-ahead on going towards Gale Canyon and eliminate the Elect and to have the final lantern lit over there."

"Count me in 'cause there's no way in hell that I'm gonna let those asshats have their way. As for Sam, he and Sis are about to go towards the heart of the Death Star right now, but the Elect will stop at nothing to deter them in their path."

"You speak of this Terran as if he's more like an idol than a god."

"I've known Sam since he saved me from a demon during my stay in one of the domed cities on Gehenna last year. After hanging around him, he's most likely gonna be needing help from me 'cause it's the least I can do for him."

"And we'll come to his aid just like everyone here on Alecrast, for the Elect will never control the galaxy with using the Terrans against their will."

It was at that moment that Shigeru was ready to go towards Gale Canyon to aid what was yet to be battled as the upcoming fight against the Elect was already put into motion so far. Sooner or later, the assistance to eliminate the Elect would be gaining momentum, for the fight would soon be waged in the final town where the last lantern remains to be lit…

* * *

I was in a room as I saw the numerous human townsfolk being treated for insomnia after being under the control of the Elect. The sight of them turned my stomach as I saw many patients suffering from sleep deprivation to the extreme while they were being cared for by the Medical Corps. Even Kevin wasn't too pleased to see such a damning sight as the patients were in dire need of sleep so badly. Still, I had to intervene as I was most likely to be performing a miracle to aid the patients of what they went through before some of them dropped dead.

"This is the most damnable proof that the Elect are controlling the human townsfolk here," I said.

"I've never seen anything like it before," said Kevin. "If Dean saw this, he'd have a fit right now."

"And I've left all my musical instruments at home..."

"As I recall, didn't you play music to soothe the people who were sleep-deprived in Chekiang once when you played the erhu?" asked the aide from the Medical Corps as he removed his cap to reveal a familiar face. "You should at least help them like you helped me when I walked."

It was Kei-Ying as he was walking without difficulty while using stilts just to maintain his height under his disguise. I never expected to see him here, but I had a feeling that he would get me to perform a miracle to soothe the sleep-deprived patients that were being held in this hospital. In such a bizarre way, I had a feeling that the boy who once suffered from Ashikuro Syndrome was most likely to have me play music to soothe them, but how was I supposed to find an instrument to play in this long hour of need?

"I see that you're a long way from home," I said.

"I couldn't let you fall under the cracks after you saved me once," said Kei-Ying.

"Does your mother know that you left Chekiang?"

"I told her that I would leave, but I can't let those monsters who've been enslaving the humans on this planet get their way. As for those people who are unable to sleep, I was hoping that you would play for us."

"But there are no instruments to do so."

"There's a piano near the doorway," said Kevin as he spotted it directly.

When I noticed it, the piano itself was something that was an old relic as it was one of those upright pianos that was designed beautifully and with all the materials to make it. When I went towards it, I opened the lid up while I sat down as I was beginning to play at the keys that were staring at me. I never played the piano before, but I was about to learn as I began to play a tune that I never played before. The sound of it filled the room of patients that were suffering from sleep deprivation as they were starting to fall asleep at the sound of the music that lulled them in their beds. When the patients were finally sleeping after enduring such terrible control at the hands of the Elect, I heard footsteps approaching in which I turned around and saw Reuben standing there with one of his stern looks on his face. As usual, he didn't like any form of distraction in such a sterile environment as he was willing to put a stop to what I was doing.

"You know that this is a sterile area where the patients need to have a little peace and quiet," he said.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but those patients were suffering from insomnia not too long ago," said Kevin. "Besides, if Sam didn't find that piano here and played for them, those patients would've never fell asleep at the last minute.

"Even if Sam played music here, there's also the strict protocol that one must follow whether he or she is in the Medical Corps or not."

"I just played music to soothe those patients and this is the thanks I get?" I said.

"You know that you can't be pulling this crap here or else you'd be put under such scrutiny by the Medical Corps."

"No, he's not," said Kei-Ying defensively. "Sam's got a lot of talent and if he hadn't played that music for them, they would've never made it due to what they were suffering from. Even though you don't realize it, Sam's most likely to succeed into what he was really meant to do and that is to nip the bad guys in the bud. I know that I have a lot a faith in Sam and so should _you_ because he's been there helping those who were in need and is willing to put his life on the line to protect all of us from further harm."

"He's right," I said. "Even though you don't appreciate the music that I play, but didn't my talents be put to use to calm Nerinya after all that crying? Even in a situation like what we saw earlier with the patients suffering form insomnia, there is a proverb in mind and that is 'music can tame the savage beast.'"

"And Sam will help us because of what he can do. Besides, even if some of us don't have faith in him, we should encourage him to do what is right for everyone who lives here on this planet."

Reuben was stunned to hear such words from me and Kei-Ying as he was still seeing me play at the piano that was against the wall. Even though I continued to play at the keys on it, Reuben remembered that time when Nerinya was born as she once cried for a long time. With that soothing moment I made while I played the violin that time, he never expected to forget it until he was remembering what went forth so far the moment I lulled Nerinya to sleep. When he looked at the patients that were sleeping in their beds, he noticed some of them not waking up for a while as he had a feeling that my purpose into helping the people that matter the most would come into play once again. By the time I finished playing, I got up as I was observing the patients directly the moment they were sleeping without any form of difficulty at all. With Kei-Ying staying behind to observe the patients, Kevin and I left the room as we followed Reuben out into the lobby where we sat down at a bench. Our problems into dealing with what the Elect put in our way was more than enough to get over to Gale Canyon as soon possible the moment we were most likely to light the lantern over in the ruins there. It may have been a daunting task, but we had to pull through or else it would be too late the moment the Elect had their way so far…

* * *

Shigeru was going towards the train station as he was ready to go towards Gale Canyon as planned. Even though he was ruling as consort in the Kingdom by the River, his duties in the Order of Letters were mandatory into investigating things out of the ordinary. Just as he was about to go towards the bullet train that was on its way to where the Southern Stride was, he saw Futaba standing in front of him while she clutched at what she was carrying within her body. She was carrying his child as she was also adamant into putting faith into Shigeru the moment he was ready to join the assistance of flushing out the Elect and their allies in Gale Canyon.

"So, you're going over there, aren't you?" she said as she was standing in front of Shigeru.

"Yeah, but those asshats that are hidden in hindsight won't let up until every single Terran is enslaved just to siphon off of them in order to sustain their bodies," he said.

"It's been three years since you were there in Gale Canyon, but it was also the time that we met, only to go our separate ways after you fled the capture of the mountain Orcs and wildmen who took you into their hideout up there. I bet that you'd be hit with a side order of nostalgia sooner or later."

"That's not the only reason why I'm going there. Even though Gale Canyon was the place that I got caught in, there's not the just the Elect that worry me. There's also the proverbial pest problem that consists no only mountain Orcs and wildmen, but there's a lot of vampires that live there."

"Vampires?"

"According to Shotaro, vampires aren't the type of run-of-the-mill suckheads that you see in films or t.v. These ones are dangerous, they're willing to walk into daylight, and they'll kill anyone for blood."

"Has he killed a few?"

"He has, but he deals with the nests that even grow on the outskirts. All the same, crosses, silver, and garlic can't do crap, but the one thing that stuns them is Dead Man's Blood and the only way to kill them is to decapitate them. As for the problem with the Elect, however, they've kind of taken over due to the fact that some of the Orc clans and the MacVickers are fully concerned, so I'm taking charge and assessing the situation before anything else happens."

"Shigeru..." Futaba walks closer to him as she kisses him on the lips. "Be careful and stay safe."

"And I'll come back in one piece if need be..."

With Shigeru giving the thumbs-up, he went into the bullet train that was headed for the Southern Stride as planned. In a turn of events, the battle to eliminate the Elect was taking place, for the fight in Gale Canyon was already beginning as we speak…

**To be continued...**


	38. The Siege in Gale Canyon, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 38: The Siege in Gale Canyon, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Nagodor was in his chamber as he was looking at the files that were on his desk. The unsettling feeling of seeing the Elect here in hindsight was more than enough to set off alarms in the surrounding areas, including the town of Celebrimbor. Even if he was known to deal with the vampire problem where he lived, he also noticed that most of the pests in question fled the moment the Elect and their allies arrived earlier. When he got out of his chamber, he was on his way to the hall of his castle as he saw Shotaro coming here with a suspicious vampire who got caught in the middle of what was going on so far, for this peril of the Elect would soon be a nuisance in the making.

"You surely picked the wrong person to catch, don't you?" said the suspicious vampire in question.

"What's the meaning of 'auling one of Eve's ankle-biters 'ere to my castle?" asked Nagodor.

"We found him loitering around the castle walls," said Shotaro. "It seems that I wanted to chop off his head, but he didn't allow it."

"I know 'oo 'e is now. 'Is name's Benny LaFitte and 'e's the steward of Purgatory in which 'e's been rounding up the stragglers 'oo 'ave been running amok around these parts."

"That's what I've tried to tell you…," he said.

"I bet that you've got wind of the Elect, didn't you?" said Shotaro.

"I've seen them out and about here in Gale Canyon, but they're not without escort. They've been under the protection of both angels _and_ demons who revere them so much, but those sickly scum are doing more than just controlling the humans here. They're siphoning the chemical in their bodies that allows them to fall asleep just to be alive and it's not just the humans, it's some of my brethren that have been a pest problem here in which I've tried to get them back to Purgatory."

"I see… We'll let you go for now, but if we catch you snacking on any Terrans or any of us on this planet, I'll have no other choice but to slay you, is that clear?"

"I'll honor what you've done for me, but the Elect are very dishonorable the moment they were released onto Alecrast directly."

And so, Shotaro and Nagodor watched Benny leave the main hall of the castle as they went towards the window. In that moment, they saw a white crow cawing in the distance as it was perched on an old apple tree. The sight of the white crow was a bad omen as there would be a looming battle to flush out the Elect and light the lantern that is waiting to be lit in the old ruins soon enough…

* * *

I was up as I remained in my hospital room after yesterday's debacle to keep me here while I was still in Celebrimbor. With the seal of approval to let me check out approved by Kazuo and rejected by Reuben, I was on my way out as I was ready to go. The task of going to Gale Canyon wasn't going to be easy as I couldn't allow the Elect to do more damage after what I saw yesterday. By the time I saw Reiko walk into the hospital room, I noticed her all dressed and ready to go just as much as me when I was ready to go towards the bathroom to take a shower first.

"The train to Gale Canyon is coming in thirty minutes, Sammy," she said.

"Then I'll take a quick shower before I go," I said. "Besides, we have a job to do if we're gonna put the Elect in their place."

When I went towards the bathroom, I stripped off my hospital gown as I stepped into the shower. With the hot water turned on, I was cleaning myself up as I was ready to start the day afterwards. By the time I rinsed off, I turned off the hot water as I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off with a towel in which I later tossed into the hamper afterwards. When I got my teeth brushed, my face shaved, and my hair brushed, I dressed up in my clothes as I was good to go the moment I got out of the bathroom. I was ready to go as I saw Reiko waiting for me in which we were most likely to be going out of the hospital directly. With no trace of Reuben in sight, I was relieved that I didn't have to hear another of his stern lectures as Reiko and I went towards the elevator that went downward to where the lobby was. By the time we reached it, we saw Kevin waiting for us as he was still at his duty by being the bodyguard. As usual, he wasn't about to shirk his duties as he was ready to protect us while we are on our way towards Gale Canyon.

"So, are we ready to get going?" he said.

"We'll get there the moment we see the Elect come out of their enclave," I said.

"Does Reuben know that you're pussyfooting out of here undetected?"

"No, but I'd rather get to Gale Canyon than spend the rest of the day sulking in this hospital."

"We better hurry," said Reiko. "There's no telling when Reuben will find you."

When we all left the lobby, we were finally out of the hospital as we were going towards the train station. By the time we got there, we saw Dirk sitting there on a bench as he was staring at the trains that came and went. When he got up, he was ready to come with us as he was most likely to be a young member of the Order of Letters in training. When we finally saw the train to Gale Canyon arriving, we got on it as we were inside one of the coach compartments again, for all four of us were ready the moment the train was leaving Celebrimbor. When the train was going, I saw Reuben sprinting towards the station as he was adamant into keeping me there against my wishes. With the train going further away, I was happy to be on my way as I didn't have to be bogged down by Reuben's lectures again for now.

"I bet that Reuben's stuck there throwing a fit in the station by now," said Dirk.

"It's better than having him keeping me in a birdcage," I said.

"Don't count Reuben out yet, but he's not a slouch that's not ready to throw in the towel quietly," said Kevin. "Besides, he's more of a mother hen than what you think him to believe."

"He's more like the Spanish Inquisition than a mother hen."

"At least he doesn't barge into people's homes and subject anyone with a dish drainer and fluffy pillow."

"I hope that he understands the fact that we have a mission to fulfill," said Reiko.

"He knows, but he also can't keep the Destiny of Worlds under wraps while others suffer from the Elect," I said.

And so, the journey to Gale Canyon was beginning as we were most likely to be going further into much darker territory in mind. Still, the Elect's influence was slipping as the time to light the final lantern was already put into motion soon enough…

* * *

Shigeru was in the bullet train towards the Southern Stride as he was caught in a roadblock that was on the outskirts of the location he was going to. When he looked out the window, he saw a gang of mountain Orcs and wildmen approaching as they were ready to rob anyone of their money and possessions on this train. He was no stranger to tangling with such ruffians as he didn't have time to deal with them right now. Just as he was about to get off the train, he noticed a certain nuisance appear as he was ready to do his worst by taunting him while being stuck on the bullet train.

"Looks like some of your old pals wanna come here and play," he said.

"Oh, blow me, Lucifer," said Shigeru as he didn't have time to deal with the nuisance right now.

"You can't just ignore what's been put in front of you, so I suggest that you do a meet and greet before it's all over."

"I'm no stranger with dealing with a plethora of mountain Orcs and wildmen, but I won't be goaded into going towards those asshats like a wildebeest going towards a group of hungry lions. I'd rather go quietly than cause an uproar."

And so, Shigeru left through the back door of the bullet train as he was ready to hightail it towards Gale Canyon on foot. When he saw the group of mountain Orcs and wildmen ready to take the train, he noticed several other Orcs approaching as they were on their giant wolves getting ready to subdue the train robbers that were near the tracks. He knew them from the Thravin Clan as they weren't the type to allow train robbers attack innocent civilians. It was a godsend that the Orcs who came from the Thravin Clan were on hand to arrest the train robbers as it gave Shigeru the opportunity to get to Gale Canyon without attracting any unwanted attention… until he spotted Lucifer standing there feeling disappointed about his failed effort into goading him towards the train robbers directly. As usual, the nuisance wasn't about to let up as he would stop at nothing to deter Shigeru from his mission towards Gale Canyon.

"You are making a mistake, Shigeru," he said.

"Am I?" he said. "Not entirely 'cause the Elect aren't your average run-of-the-mill angels that you can find."

"The Elect? Well, that sure takes me back when I saw them with frowning faces all because Dear Ol' Dad sided with what he built instead of all of us angels."

"You enticed them to join at your side the moment you started up that petty little rebellion against the Terran God, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling kids!"

"You're slipping 'cause your influence over me has no effect since I met my maternal grandfather, who turns out to be an angel that was once part of the Terran God's arsenal as a Knight of Heaven." Shigeru sees Lucifer cowering in fear as he was slowly disappearing. "You've got a dirty little secret, don't you? You led the Elect into territory that was once blown up by your Old Man the moment you got caught and did a lot of crap that put all of us in a bad situation today."

"I encouraged the five members of Castiel's garrison to rebel just as much as me, but the price for their loyalty was that they had to feed on the humans that my Father created just to shot them who's boss."

"And that was when your Dad sent in Michael to do battle with you, didn't he? You didn't like it when Mikey went in and shoved your sorry ass in your cage until you got let out to do more harm back in the Elder Days. And do you know how I heard of it? I heard it not only from Gramps and everyone, but the other guy that begot my mother in which he's part of the Knights of Heaven. As for my crusade into going up against the Elect, their time of hiding is numbered, so I suggest that you stay the hell out of my way!"

When Lucifer disappeared entirely, Shigeru was resuming his mission as he was most likely to be running into further trouble so far. When he walked further towards the town sign that was near Gale Canyon, he noticed several of the Orcs that were on their wolves surround him as they had their crossbows in their hands. He was in hot water this time until he saw Nagodor approaching on his black wolf. He was relieved to see the leader of the Thravin Clan was on top of things as he stood firm in his stance to keep the railroads safe.

"You've come a long way, Shigeru Mitani," he said. "What brings you 'ere to Gale Canyon again after your capture by those mountain Orcs and wildmen that 'ave been lurking about all around the cacti and rocks?"

"I came to assist the efforts to flush out the Elect just like the rest of you," he said.

"Those blokes that Benny LaFitte told us about are up to no good the moment they controlled the Terrans who suffered from sleep deprivation all the live long."

"Benny LaFitte?" Shigeru paused briefly as he remembered the steward of Purgatory from three years ago. "I know that guy! Three years ago, he helped me out after a nest of his own kind went in and snacked on the mountain Orcs and wildmen while I was held prisoner in their little hideout. They guy's no threat, but he's whittling the numbers of his own kind so that they wouldn't be much of a pest problem here."

"That bloke's from the Elder Days, but 'e 'elped out in the end the moment 'e decided to go back to where he was put into. As for the Elect, 'owever, they won't let up in their petty crusade to use the Terrans as food to sustain their sickly bodies."

"Up there!" cried one of the Orcs as he spotted Eshtaol standing on a rock where a cluster of mountains were at. "It's one of them!"

Shigeru was staring at Eshtaol as she was armed with her weapons just to fire at the Orcs who came at the scene. The sight of her made him sneer as the angel was greying, but her body had been covered with pus and bruises. He had to warn Nagodor as he noticed Eshtaol jump down with her gatling crossbow and fired at some of the Orcs and their wolves. The chaos became intolerable when Shigeru saw some of the wolves throw their mounts off of them in which they were hit with arrows coming from Eshtaol's crossbow. At that moment, Shigeru was ready to go at the assailant as he ran towards her and knocked the crossbow out of her hands. Just as he was about to finish her off, he noticed Uriel standing in his way as he would stop at nothing to protect the sickly angel from further harm.

"Get the hell out of my way, Uriel!" screamed Eshtaol.

"You're inching yourself into further destruction after the losses of Elina and Eshkalon," he said.

"So, you're Uriel, huh?" said Shigeru. "They say that you sided with Lucifer during the Elder Days, only to be eliminated once by Anael before she got ganked herself."

"Shigeru Mitani… Your name is well-known by those you put down in other planets as a freelance hunter who once used rockstar aliases like the ones from that old time and age."

"As for you, you don't look like an archangel, your name looks like something that belongs in the men's room…, Urinal."

"How dare you mock me, Nephilim spawn! Your maternal grandfather was part of the Knights of Heaven, but his disobedience caused his banishment, only to be a homeless vagrant for the many centuries to come."

"Keep talking, smart-ass." Shigeru sees the remaining Orcs armed with their crossbows as they were ready to fire the moment Eshtaol escaped just in time. "Stay back! This is my fight."

Shigeru and Uriel began their fight as they were attacking one another while most of the Orcs stood back due to the honorable code they respected from the clan they were in. In Shigeru's case, however, he never fought against an archangel before as he and Uriel were duking it out with plenty of punches and swipes. When the fighting became intense they felt the ground quake as it opened a hole that caused them to fall further into what was buried all those centuries ago. The place itself was part of a vast network of ruined buildings that were built underground as they resembled what was known as an unknown culture that thrived ever since before the last of one's species died off. Shigeru got up on his feet as he saw the paintings on the walls as they depicted not only me and Reiko, but of the same unknown culture that was never recorded before until now.

"I bet that Sam doesn't know about this so far," he said as he saw the images of the people who once thrived here. "They're alien, but I never expected them to live underground until now."

"It's _them_," said Uriel as he saw the images on the walls with a look of disgust on his face. "The Draaza once thrived here after their homeworld was destroyed, only to experiment on other forms of life against the wishes of the Creator."

"I've heard of them before when Cass saw them intervene in Tanzaku. He was lucky that he didn't get nailed by the Children of Azazel there, but he was doublecrossed by the people who were supporting the Elect the moment Eshkalon died at the hands of Sam just to save his ass."

"Castiel was but a commander of the Elect until they sided not only with Lucifer, but with me as well. In the Elder Days, I clinged to Revelation the moment we were called to help bring on the Apocalypse from an unknown source."

"What unknown source, Urinal? Spill it!"

"It was from a rogue _Shinigami_ who had nothing but contempt for his lord and fellow men in which he even viewed the Winchesters a threat, so he thought up of our plan to bring on the Apocalypse in which we wanted Paradise to reign on Earth."

"As for the rogue _Shinigami_, who was he or she? I need an answer before I go apeshit on your ass."

"His name was Kurotowa, who was once part of the royal guard of the _Shinigami _King who ruled the Middle Ground. He brought up the idea of having the Apocalypse brought to Earth in which he even heard of the story of Michael battling Lucifer. It was something that made us become what you mud monkeys call 'badasses.' in our righteous place amongst Heaven and Hell. We even turned against our Father for siding with those things He made out of dust and clay. From what I heard, Kurotowa was killed by a mud monkey, but only to be shoved in Lucifer's cage that vaporized him until the Darkness allowed my brother to be free once more."

"From what I looked into when I was at the Universal Library, you got killed by Anael, or perhaps Anna Milton; in the story, _On the Head of a Pin_, but you were reborn after being dead for two thousand years or so. As for Kurotowa, he's better off down there for pulling such an elaborate dog-and-pony show against your Dad's wishes."

"Our Father sided with his creations instead of us, but as for the Draaza, they're simply going against what my He taught in which it went against nature to procure such experiments on the mud monkeys and other species that should've never existed in the first place."

And so, Shigeru and Uriel resumed their fight as they fought in the ruins that once housed the Draaza. When Uriel got a chance to strike, he got out his angel blade as he attacked Shigeru in the heart, only to see his body change into a mess of warding papers. Both High Elf and archangel were locked in such a dangerous fight indeed as they were most likely to be causing a quake in those ruins. By the time Shigeru got the upper hand, he knocked out Uriel onto the ground as he was ready to put his opponent in his place. In that moment, just when the fight was over, Shigeru felt Uriel's hands strangling him as he was seized by the throat. The archangel's hands were strong as they were ready to choke him to death. In an attempt to get his attacker off of him, Shigeru pushed on Uriel's head with one hand and was pulling his arm with his other one. Just as he was about to lose air, he felt an intense power from his right hand as it was causing Uriel to have his eyes melted and brains burnt. He never seen anything like it before as he felt Uriel release him from his powerful grip. In such an unusual turn of events, he saw Uriel dead on the floor as he saw his eyes burned out from his skull. He never did anything like that before, but he wanted to tell me right away as he had to get out of those ruins immediately to inform me. Even though he won the fight, he looked at his right hand as it was surging with angelic power due to what Nelliel, a former Knight of Heaven, once had in which he was ready to do more than just do his job as the Consort from the Kingdom by the River.

"Son-of-a-bitch..." he said to himself. "Looks like I've got a brand new bag here."

"Shigeru!"

He heard a loud voice coming from above as he saw me up there from below the underground ruins where the Draaza once lived in. By the time he saw me up there, he noticed my hair growing longer to become a rope as it reached the bottom. He never expected me to show up here before, but we both had business in Gale Canyon as the crucial battle to stop the Elect was dawning soon enough. When he tugged at the long hair that was a rope, he was pulled up as he was back above ground in which he saw my hair retract to its normal long state. He was grateful that I was there as we both had our reasons to go up against the Elect soon enough, for we couldn't allow them to siphon any more lifeforce from the humans they controlled.

"You sure came at the right time, Sammy," he said. "Man, that guy with the toilet name was tough, but when I was getting him off, I felt this power surging in which it melted his eyes and boiled his brain before he fell."

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Dude, the guy was trouble when he allowed one of those sickly bastards to get away, only to face me the moment we hit the ruins from below."

"It's a miracle that you're alright, but at least you took down one of the heavy hitters who were backing the Elect."

"Before Toilet Man was ready to duke it out, he called me a Nephilim when I'm a High Elf of all people."

"Nephilim?" That word stunned me as I had a feeling that Shigeru was getting into further hot water than normal. "Wait…, your maternal grandfather who ran around as a homeless bum was an angel that was also a Knight of Heaven. It also means that your mother was born of an Elf, but sired from the man we now know as an angel today."

"Our mom was a Half-Elf, but she had the most unusual kindness imaginable that even enticed Dad to make all fourteen siblings until she passed away. It's ironic that Mom was born a Half-Elf, but being a Nephilim without anyone's knowledge is simply an understatement."

"Before you say any further, we should get back to Thravin Keep. Besides, Nagodor's expecting us there."

And so, we left the scene where the underground ruins were at as we were going towards Gale Canyon as planned. With the escort of Orcs on their wolves surrounding us, we were accompanied by Reiko, Kevin, and Dirk as they were worried about us after what went on near the outskirts of the destination we were going to. Sooner or later, we would be greeted by many who were tired of what the Elect were doing, for the would never see the light of day after all that has happened…

* * *

Reuben was sprinting further into where the bullet train was stalled earlier as he caught up to where the highway sign was. As a Half-Elf, he was blessed with both speed and agility of both species as he was getting tired after all that running. When he sat down to rest, he noticed a familiar black vehicle approaching on the dirt road in which he noticed it to be none other than the Impala as it was zooming down his way. When he blinked, he was thinking that the Impala was just a mirage, but when he saw it getting closer it stopped as he saw Dean get out of the driver's side and was ready to collect him the moment they were going to Gale Canyon.

"You sure run like those guys in the Helvard Marathon," he said as he stood firm.

"And you're no mirage," said Reuben.

"Once again, you're stubborn just to make sure that Sam doesn't buy the castle after he uses his raw power."

"Sam's my responsibility, Dean. I can't let him become a sacrificial lamb just to see what is known as the greater good, you know."

"Even though he's ending up the sacrificial lamb, he's not gonna go down without a fight. He even killed Severin and shut down the Leviathan operation that was on Gehenna last year. Anyway, we're all pulling our weight whether we like it or not."

And so, Dean and Reuben got into the Impala as they drove off towards Gale Canyon as planned. As for what was about to be unfolded, it was to be expected as there would soon be the battle that was anticipated the moment the final lantern will be lit over there. By the time the Impala was at the outskirts of Gale Canyon, they saw a gaping hole where a battle once stood as the car stopped while Dean and Reuben got out of it for a brief moment. What they saw down there was something that was buried within all that rock and dirt as Dean went towards the trunk and grabbed a long rope and grappling hook and was ready to go down there. With Reuben following him, they had a the rope tied to a post as they were going down there to see what went on below. By the time they got down there, they saw what was there as they saw Uriel's dead body with his eyes melted out of his skull.

"Looks like that guy pissed off a couple of angels," said Dean.

"That's definitely Uriel there in a nutshell," said Taraniel as he appeared out of nowhere. "It's about time that he died all over again after defending the Elect as well as showing support for the Apocalypse during the Elder Days."

"I take it that you know about this guy, didn't you?" said Reuben.

"I didn't gank him this time 'cause I only got here not too long ago."

"If you didn't kill this guy, then who did?" asked Dean.

"You know of the Domina's consort in the Kingdom by the River, don't you? Well, he took out Uriel with what awakened in him as a result between the bonding of a High Elf and a Nephilim."

"Domina's consort?" said Dean as he was shocked to hear what was heard earlier. "That's Shigeru!"

"Does Sam know?"

"Not that I know of, but as soon as we get to Gale Canyon, the better we gank those asshats who run this dog-and-pony show."

And so, Dean was ready to go towards Gale Canyon as planned when he later noticed Reuben and Taraniel look at the etchings and paintings on the walls of the underground ruins. They noticed a familiar race that was homeless from their homeworld as they once lived here for centuries now, but the ruins themselves were something that could never be taken lightly. To Dean's curiosity, he saw an image of a man clad with long silver hair in the center of it on the wall as it resembled me in such a form like that. It was a sign of what was yet to come as Dean wanted to tell me all about it the moment he got out of the ruins to do so.

"Son-of-a-bitch..." he said to himself.

"What's going on?" asked Reuben.

"It's Sam…"

"The Draaza must've etched this," said Taraniel. "According to what it says, the one blessed with raw power shall eliminate the Darkness and all his holy light will open the path to the golden age with his chosen mate."

"What's about to happen?"

"When the ones chosen by destiny enter into the ruins of Gale Canyon, the lantern will be lit and the Elect will fall. On the night of the full moon, they'll be cocooned for the remainder of the evening until the sun sets before the next day after it. In due time this brief moment of rest will change them to their full potential when all hope is lost."

"Well, if Sam and Reiko are up in the heart of the Death Star, then we're ready to go in the Impala like Han Solo and his Millennium Falcon."

And so, Dean, Reuben, and Taraniel went back up to the surface as they were going back into the Impala. When they drove off, they were ready to go into Gale Canyon as planned as the battle against the Elect was ready to advance soon enough…

* * *

We were at the banquet hall of Thravin Keep as we were honored guests in front of everyone. It was something that we never expected from Orkish hospitality as we saw the food coming towards us. In some sense, it was the feast before the battle as there were signs that something else was mixed in with what was going on so far. The smell of food was more than enough to keep us fed as I noticed Dirk getting a hold of some beef brisket after enduring a train ride here. I didn't blame him as he was chowing down on what was on his plate in which he finished all his food.

"You gotta try some of this food here. It puts the food in Kanto Village to shame," he said.

"There's plenty of dessert coming, young kitter," said one of the servant Orcs.

"And what kind of dessert are you bringing?"

"It's olallieberry pie with a little vanilla ice cream on the side."

"Are there any other pie flavors besides olallieberry?" asked Kevin.

"Actually, the last time I was here, this place is very abundant with olallieberries. It's also known for its prized huckleberries as well," said Shigeru. "It's ironic to be here, but after all this, we're most likely to be going up against those who are supporting the Elect."

"Before we go into more berry details, we need to prepare for what's about to happen next," said Shotaro as he stood firm at the table. "It's not just the Elect that we're all dealing with, but the influx of mountain Orcs and wildmen have also joined the fight as well, but not by choice. In the past, we've dealt with such threat on the outskirts along with vampires, but this will not end until the lantern in the ruins here in Gale Canyon is lit. In such a short time, I heard all about the Elect and how they subjugate the Terrans to their will, but according to a reliable source in the form of the Steward of Purgatory, they're siphoning the sleeping chemical out of them just to sustain their sickly bodies. Even though we've seen them come and go in the mountains here, they're slipping because of the fact that they're about to be defeated by the Destiny of Worlds."

"And I mopped the floor with one of their backers. At the same time, I felt this surge of power in which I took him out indefinitely or else I would've bought the farm back there in those ruins near this town."

"Ruins?"

"There's a place down there that once housed those aliens who saved Castiel's life at the time, but their carvings down there paint a picture in which Sam and Sis are gonna go through some drastic changes when the full moon hits tomorrow."

Shotaro never expected Shigeru to say a mouthful as he had a feeling that there would be more danger coming if Reiko and I weren't there to help protect everyone from certain death. When he looked at us, he was very concerned as the factor about the combined factions of both the unholy alliance and the plethora of mountain Orcs and wildmen have became a problem brewing in hindsight. Still, we had to prepare for what was yet to come as we saw a courier arrive with a message that was meant for Nagodor. When he received the letter, he opened it up as he read about the bad news that was taking a turn for the worst. The surge of mountain Orcs and wildmen were approaching as there was no stopping them as he had to defend his lands from such calamities that resulted in chaos and bloodshed.

"And so it begins…," he said. "This is far worse than the Orc Wars of the past, but those blokes 'ave now joined with the un 'oly alliance to kill those that were chosen by destiny."

"I had a feeling that they would join up with those asshats," said Shigeru.

"And that bloke 'oo was once caught for loitering now 'as 'is 'ands full and it's no fun, either."

"You mean Bad Luck Benny?" Nagodor nods. "He's the one who kept his own kind at bay when I decided to hightail it out of Alecrast three years ago. Now, that I've come back and be here to help protect everyone from such a mess, there's no telling when or where the Elect will plan next. All the same-"

"Master Nagodor," said one of the Orcs as he arrived in the banquet hall. "Lord Clement from the MacVicker Clan is here for an audience."

"Well, send 'im in," he said as he stood up. "That young bloke who sprang from 'is father's loins has the gall to come 'ere at a dangerous time like this, but 'e'll soon see what'll go down first."

Nagodor left the banquet hall as he was on his way to the main hall to see Clement all clad in Elven armor. Still, there was trouble brewing as there would soon be no end in sight to what will happen in the long run. Even though there would be further danger in the distance, everyone around us had to be prepared the moment we would hear more bad news on the horizon soon enough.

"Clement MacVicker, I presume?" he said. "Your timing is bad when you brought your sorry ass 'ere to my keep."

"This isn't about my presence here," he said. "All I'm telling you is that the mountain Orcs and wildmen aren't what they're supposed to be."

"Are they possessed by demons?"

"One of our game wardens around the MacVicker homestead was killed after he saw some of the possessed people pass by like it was nothing. The surviving witness who saw his friend killed saw some of the people in the faction flash their eyes a foreboding onyx."

"Lesser demons… They always 'ave to take a meatsuit when they come and go on a daily basis."

"Do you know exactly what they're looking for? They now know that Sam and Reiko are here in Gale Canyon and they won't stop until everyone around here is dead at the hands of their handlers."

"If you think that you're gonna throw them to the wolves, then you'll 'ave to answer to those 'oo believe in the Destiny of Worlds. The blokes 'oo got let out of their prison 'ave been afraid of what Sam and Reiko would soon do, but they can't be thrown under the bus on our watch. And furthermore, young pup, if you're gonna survive the battle against those blokes, then you should stow all your pride and defend your lands from those fiends before you become one of those demons that parade in the meatsuits of their victims."

Nagodor made his point clear and firm as he vowed to defend Thravin Keep from the upcoming onslaught that was about to take place here in Gale Canyon. In the battle to defeate the Elect, we all had to stand firm as the further danger was coming and nothing will be spared the moment it comes forth to cause mass slaughter to such innocents that were about to be caught in the crossfire soon enough…

* * *

Castiel was standing in the distance as he saw the plethora of mountain Orcs and wildmen being led by Eshtaol as they were going towards Gale Canyon with no mercy on their minds. He had to get to me directly as he wanted to make sure that no one would get hurt along the way. Just as he was about to get towards entrance to Gale Canyon, he saw the Impala cruising on the road as it stopped in front of him. When Dean came out of the driver's side, he was ready to collect him as he was on his way to see me soon enough after what was happening so far.

"You need a ride?" asked Dean. "There's plenty of room."

"Eshtaol's leading the charge into bringing the mountain Orcs and wildmen into Gale Canyon where Thravin Keep is at," said Castiel.

"Are Sam and Reiko there?" asked Reuben as he got out of the backseat.

"They are, but we can't irk the Elect on sight right now."

"Sounds like you're ready to clean your mess, aren't you, Castiel?" said Taraniel as he got out of the passenger's side. "I bet that you can't wait to put the Elect in their place soon enough."

"And what about Sam?" said Reuben. "He's in that mess just as the rest of us, but we can't let him wander off and cart this burden alone. Sooner or later, he's gonna realize that he's a lot more than just some sacrificial lamb to the slaughter. He's a lot more than just because of what he believes is the greater good into stopping the Elect from encroaching on other places other than Alecrast. I for one will subdue him if I have to in order to keep him protected from those who deem him a threat. In due time, we'll do our part into making the Destiny of Worlds a reality, but the greater good can be put on hold for the time being."

"Hey, there's no way in hell that we're gonna confine Sam when we need him the most in this crucial hour," said Dean. "Therefore, we can't let the Elect barge in and kill him on sight 'cause he's got more than just luck on his side. He's got family and it won't end in blood, that's for damn sure."

It was Dean's point that shifted the tide as he was more than likely to back me up in this fight against the Elect, who have used some of the mountain Orcs and wildmen to cause havoc to where Thravin Keep was at. In due time everyone had to make an effort as the time to strike at the Elect was near, but there would soon be trouble brewing on the horizon so far…

* * *

I was on top of the castle wall as I spotted the surge of mountain Orcs and wildmen approaching in the distance. The very formation worried me as they were no strangers into having quarrels with most of the locals who lived here in Gale Canyon. To my shock, I saw Eshtaol standing in front of the formation as she wasn't about to be moved by various troubles that stood in her way. She was ready to do battle as she was also aware of my presence here to light the final lantern in Gale Canyon. Still, I had to keep my distance as I had a feeling that my enemy would soon cause problems for me in the long run so far.

"Sam Winchester," she said as she stood firm. "I call upon you and your wife to surrender or else you will suffer the consequences from my faction!"

"I know what you're here for, but your rule is slipping," I said cautiously.

"And what about _you_? Don't you know that Darbus Toller is planning action against you as we speak? In due time, you should see him after this little battle is over… or perhaps he'll see _you…_, in your grave!"

"I hate to break it to you, but some of my faction have been possessed by a little help coming from Milverton of all people. As for Eber and Esau, they're barely holding onto their health and sanity all because the four lanterns in Heinlein, Chekiang, Swamp Bottom, and the Kingdom by the River are all lit, but the fifth will never have its flame."

"You can't enslave the human population just to feed on their senses forever, Eshtaol. Sooner or later, our allies will crush what you've got and our side of justice will prevail soon enough."

"We should see about that one, Sam Winchester!" Eshtaol gives the go-ahead to allow the faction of mountain Orcs and wildmen to attack Thravin Keep openly. "Go for the gold, baby!"

I saw the faction coming towards the keep as they were showing no mercy in order to crush our defenses here. It was going to be a long battle, but the crucial lantern here had to be lit in order to overpower the Elect once and for all. I had this crucial mission to fulfill as I couldn't let these enemies cause further harm to us and others, for time was running short before the full moon tomorrow…

**To be continued...**


	39. The Siege in Gale Canyon, Part 3

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 39: The Siege in Gale Canyon, Part 3**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural _because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in the main hall of Thravin Keep as I was most likely to make it to the ruins that were over there. After seeing the battle of the mountain Orcs and wildmen at the front, I was forced to stay out of the battle as I had my own mission to fulfill. By the time I was about to leave towards the secret passageway to where the ruins were at, I was stopped by Nagodor as he was concerned about what was going on so far. With the battle intense outside, he was most likely to give me the go-ahead into going towards the place I needed to get to first, for he didn't want the Elect to hang around here for far too long.

"I see that you're going to the ruins as planned," he said.

"I have a mission to fulfill, and I will see it through to the end," I said.

"You 'ave a lot more guts than any other Terran I've ever noticed, but that faction of mountain Orcs and wildmen aren't par for what's in store for you."

"Tomorrow's the full moon and when that lantern is lit, the Elect will be powerless."

"Hold it!" cried Kevin as he sprinted towards me. "You're _not_ going alone on this one!"

"I can't put anyone at risk right now, but-"

"No buts, mate," said Nagodor. "That Terran is there to make sure that you don't get 'urt by those scum 'oo live within the walls of this town 'ere. We'll keep the invaders at bay 'cause we're no stranger into dealing with those blokes 'oo'll try and stop you one step at a time before they even set foot on those ruins there."

"And I will see it till the end..."

And so, I left towards the secret passageway with Kevin following me as we were on our way towards the ruins that were in this town. The crucial lantern needed to be lit as it would soon be a matter of time before we all falter under the pressure of the Elect's machinations soon enough…

* * *

Gabriel was at home in the castle as he had everything preset just to see the Elect get their due after all. The news about the Elect using the humans as food to sustain their own sickly bodies disgusted him to the extreme as he was ready to call the full moon a little early in order to shut them down. When he was about to leave his room, he was confronted by Ayumu as she was ready to go towards the Southern Stride, but not without giving him a proper scolding before leaving the castle first. She was aware that the petty archangel would pull something off like that as she was ready to let him have it without any strings attached.

"What were you thinking, Gabriel?" she said as she was getting testy at him. "Tomorrow is the start of the full moon, not tonight!"

"Hey, I did the preset 'cause I've gotten fed up with the Elect just feeding on Dad's creations just to keep them fat and happy, but everyone loses sleep the moment they fall victim to those asshats," he said. "As for Sam and Reiko, they're gonna have to deal with it if we're all gonna put what's left of the Elect and their supporters in their place."

"You can't mess with the lunar system, Gabriel. Your petty trick can cause imbalance of the moon if you're not careful."

"Hey, did Death call in another eclipse when Castiel played the role as top dog in Dad's spot while a couple of Leviathans snuck on board in the vessel he's been piloting?"

"Let me remind you that I won't let you pull another trick like that again because of the fact that the moon goes by four phases: new moon, crescent moon, quarter moon, and full moon all by clockwork and it can't be changed at all."

"Ayumu…, I want the Elect to be gone just as much as anyone does. I was there when they turned against Castiel and sided with Lucifer and they continued to do their petty little tricks when they goaded Dad into destroying Sodom and Gomorrah back in the day. As for Sam and Reiko, they're gonna have to step up to the plate if they're gonna make it to the center of the Death Star soon enough."

"We'll play it your way for now, but we must go to the Southern Stride at once."

With that, Ayumu disappeared without a trace as Gabriel was ready to do the same. After all that talk about defeating the Elect, he was more than ready to do his part into putting the sickly angels in their place once and for all, even if it meant by putting his life on the line…

* * *

The fight to keep the mountain Orcs and wildmen at bay was a constant pain as most of Nagodor's clan continued to fire their arrows at the aggressors that were under Eshtaol's will. When Shigeru and Shotaro saw what was going on here, they had a feeling that there would be further trouble as they saw some of them flashing their eyes black, which was a warning sign. There were demons in a group of marauders coming to Thravin Keep as this was going to be very monotonous to the extreme.

"This is insane," said Shotaro. "So many demons in a group of people trying to sack this keep without a moment's hesitation..."

"Tell me about it," said Shigeru. "Demons are known to do one's bidding when it comes to obeying those who are higher than us."

"And those things remind us of what happened to our father all those years ago the moment he was torn in half by one..."

"There's no end to 'em!" cried an Orc as he saw one of the invaders still standing. "They're coming 'ere as if they're possessed or something!"

"Look!" cried another Orc as he saw a familiar car zooming in the distance. "It's a black relic car!"

"It's the Impala," said Shigeru. "I bet that Dean's driving in it just to listen to rock music while he kicks ass and take names like the rest of us."

"Is _that_ what that black chariot is?"

"It's the one and only and Baby's ready to take a bow when she comes to the rescue."

Everyone saw the Impala coming here and not stopping as the combined plethora of mountain Orcs and wildmen under Eshtaol's control fell under the fender of getting hit by the classic black car that kept coming to the rescue. With Shigeru and Shotaro still observing what was still going down there from the top of the fort, they saw several of the combined invaders making their way upward as they were climbing the castle walls without stopping at all. Just as all hope was lost, they heard something blaring from inside the castle as a loud burst of feedback was heard along with a familiar exorcising chant coming from somewhere.

"Is this thing on?" said a familiar voice as it was on a PA system. "There it goes… Here goes nothing… _Exorcizamus te; omni immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio; infernalis adversarii, omnis legio; omnis et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte, et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te._" Shotaro saw some of the demons being exorcised from below as the blaring of the _Rituale Romanum_ continued. "_Cessa decipere humanas creaturas; eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana; inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potente manu dei, contremisce et effuge; invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quen inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate serviere te rogamus, audi nos. Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse virtutem truderit et fortitudinem plebu Suae. Benedictus Deus. Gloria Patri!_"

The various exorcism of demons were expelled from the combined forces of the mountain Orcs and wildmen as most of the survivors fled from the might of Thravin Keep and the clan who kept it. When the Impala stopped at the front of the gate, Dean and Reuben got out of it as they saw Eshtaol fleeing from the sight until she was stopped by Castiel and Taraniel, who were adamant into putting her in her place once and for all.

"You foiled my plans!" she shrieked. "How dare you defy the Elect this way!"

"Your days are numbered, Eshtaol, get over it!" yelled Taraniel as he got out his angel blade.

"Taraniel and our superior working together. Everyone knows that both a Knight of Heaven and an angel from the Garrison don't go together because they're like oil and water. They don't mix very well."

"We're here to subdue you, Eshtaol," said Castiel. "Even though your plan has failed, there's always a wild card that could trump your chances of winning."

"Damn you, Castiel!" Eshtaol feels pus leaking from her side as she was struggling to stand up directly. "Once again, you side with the trash that our Holy Father created instead of all of us! Lucifer was a better influence than what He of all people ever did!"

"I hate to say this, but Lucifer will never be an influence to all of us!" yelled a familiar face as she appeared out of nowhere while burning Eshtaol's skull and melting her eyes. "Sam and Reiko will be the saviors and the Elect will fall."

It was Ayumu who appeared at the last minute as she killed Eshtaol to death the moment the angel's sickly body fell to the ground. Dean never expected anyone to do that as he was grateful that help was there in the highest of places. Still, there was work to do as the battle to rid Gale Canyon of its squatters was picking up steam, for the fight wasn't over just yet.

"You saved us at the last minute, Ayumu," said Taraniel. "As for the Elect, there are two left standing."

"We have to defend this fort because this is the first wave," she said.

"And what's the second wave?" asked Reuben.

"There's a full moon coming and the lantern in the ruins must be lit at this time."

"Isn't it tomorrow?" asked Dean.

"No, I told Gabriel not to accelerate the process so readily, but he refused to listen to me because of the fact that he can't take the Elect's machinations anymore."

"So, he's jumping the shark, isn't he?" said Taraniel. "I told him not to do it, but he did it anyway."

"We all know that Gabriel is known for his ways as being a trickster, but this is pushing the boundaries that we have so far."

"All of you, zip it!" yelled Reuben. "What's done is done, but we should bide our time before the final lantern is lit in the ruins before the full moon! As for what's about to occur, I hope that there will be a better outcome than we anticipated, so I suggest that we all wait until our next move."

And so, everyone made their way into the castle as they were most likely to be gearing for another volley coming from what was about to appear. As for what was going on so far, it was going to be hell coming as time was running out for the lantern to be lit in the ruins in Gale Canyon, for the Elect weren't about to back down just yet. When Shigeru sprinted towards to the front where the Impala was parked, he saw the dead bodies of the invaders on the ground as he also noticed sulphur scattered into the earth. Even though most of the survivors left back to the mountains, Shigeru had a feeling that this volley wasn't over as he saw a white crow perched on top of the Impala's hood. He never liked the thought of bad omens coming as he saw the crow cawing loudly before it flew away, for this wasn't about to end any time soon.

"We're not alone here," he said.

"What's going on?" asked Dean.

"Ever know about the presence of a white crow? Gramps told me that they represent bad omens, but if a bad omen reaches Sam and Kevin, then-"

"I'm going after them! There's no way in hell that I'm gonna let Sammy get killed!"

"Then Cass and I will be with you to guard you from getting your ass kicked."

"That's fine with me while Reuben and Taraniel stay put to tend to the wounded here. As for the Elect, their days are numbered 'cause we're here to put them in their place the moment we get past this bad omen in the making."

The news about the white crow was worrying Dean as he didn't want anything else to happen to me in which the accelerated full moon was coming on target. Still, we all had a stake into putting the Elect in their place, but there was also a reason to bring the light towards the galaxy in a ball of hope soon enough...

* * *

Kevin and I were at the base of the ruins as we went directly inside of them. In such an old and ancient place, the ruins were a derelict as they weren't inhabited for centuries. In the center, we saw something in the middle as it was similar to the lanterns that were in the four places we visited, but it was bigger. With a wick that was larger to light, it was encased in a crystal containment area as it was also the last lantern to be lit in order to stop the Elect once and for all. In a moment of crucial truth, I was ready to light it as I got out a box of matches and lit one up to light the wick in the lantern. By the time I threw it in, I left the crystal interior as I saw the wick burning brightly than any other lantern I have ever saw so far. With the final lantern lit, I was most likely to expect some results as I saw it burning with such power coming from it.

"So, this is the last lantern," said Kevin. "We're lucky that we found it so far."

"With the last one lit, the Elect are powerless," I said.

"And that means that they're cut off from their food source just to sustain their bodies."

"As for our friends, I hope that they're holding up alright before Dean gets here..."

Without warning, I saw Eber emerge out of nowhere as he snuck up behind Kevin and began to melt at his eyes. The pleasure into doing this made the sickly angel gleeful until I used my powers to get him off of Kevin as he fell against a crumbling wall. When I came to Kevin's aid, I noticed his eyes were gone as I was using my raw power to restore them after being attacked by one of the Elect earlier while I was chanting an unknown language that I had no knowledge of before. By the time I was doing this, I saw Dean, Shigeru, and Castiel appear out of nowhere as they were shocked to see Kevin injured and blinded in such a gruesome way.

"What the hell happened?" said Dean.

"Be on your guard," said Castiel. "Eber's here in the ruins..."

"I bet that Sammy's coming up roses, but as for Kevin…, he's not doing too well," said Shigeru.

"His eyes were melted by Eber, but what Sam is doing for him is performing an incantation by using the Draaza language."

"Kevin," said Dean as he approached us. "Are you alright?!"

"Stop that angel…," he said as he had a cloth over his eyes. "He's in the ruins, so be on your guard before he melts your eyes."

"Stay still, Kevin," I said. "Just hold tight."

"My eyes… They're gone..."

"It's better than losing your life," said Dean. "I'll call the Medical Corps to get you out of here, so just rest up, alright?"

Kevin nodded as I picked him up and set him near a bench in order to rest up after what happened to him earlier. When I went towards the lantern that was recently lit, I saw it intact as it was burning brightly than any other form of light we encountered. When I followed Dean, Castiel, and Shigeru, we saw Eber emerge as he was ready to both kill us and put out the light in the lantern here in these ruins. The sickly angel wasn't about to give up the fight as he was about to finish the job he started when he was staring directly at Kevin. In that moment, Castiel drew out his sword as he was ready to deal with his former subordinate without delay, for the power of the Elect was waning and the full moon was about to arrive in a few hours.

"You think that a petty lantern can stop the Elect?" yelled Eber. "You're sadly mistaken because the true power into stopping us is from the ones chosen to be the Destiny of Worlds!"

"Sam's here, but Reiko is safe at the fort," said Castiel. "As for the Destiny of Worlds, you can't alter their purpose that was ordained by all to destroy the darkness and bring light to the universe."

"You don't know more about Sam and Reiko, do you, Castiel? According to those meddling Draaza that saved your ass back in Tanzaku, that human with raw power and his Elven wife are known as the Adam and Eve of the cosmos! Their presence is a threat to all of us and it's _not_ just the demons and other monsters who fear them. It's also the angels who see them as something that should never come to pass."

"And what about the Apocalypse? It came to pass the moment the Winchester of old were used as pawns to further bring the Earth into a new paradise, especially when they were once forced to become the vessels of Michael and Lucifer to kill one another in the process!"

"And what would happen if Sam and Reiko achieve the power of the cosmos at their fingertips? They would rule us like slaves in their petty little golden age! We can't let that happen, not when Esau and I are the last ones standing!"

And so, the fight between Castiel and Eber began as their battle caused them to fall below in the lower level of the ruins. Both angels were duking it out with swords as they were ready to see who would decide the fate of me and my wife in the future. Both former commander and subordinate were trading blows and scratches as they were fighting with such a brutal strength. With Castiel gaining the upper hand, he was more than likely to subdue his former subordinate as he was ready to have him pinned. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow, he was kicked in the ribs by Eber as he fell to the floor. The sickly angel was standing over his former commander as he was getting out his angel blade to finish him off.

"You've lost, Castiel!" he cried as he lifted him up with his powers and bashed him against a wall. "In the end, the Elect will win, even after our deaths!"

"In the end, you'll _never_ win," he said as he staggered to his feet with his sword being used as a walking stick to balance him. "The Destiny of Worlds is already set into motion, so I suggest that you deal with it or die!"

"When Esau hears of this, he'll cause havoc here in Gale Canyon and the entire rest of Alecrast! The indigenous races here will regret this day as a day of failure instead of a day of courage, for the Elect will triumph in the end!"

"Hey, asshat! Lay off him!" cried Shigeru as he sprinted forth with his sword in his hand.

"The Nephilim grandspawn of Nelliel has arrived, but he arrives too late to save you from your own fate, Castiel!"

Shigeru noticed Eber getting ready to gut Castiel with his angel blade as he stopped him from doing so by throwing a rock at him. Turning around, Eber noticed Shigeru standing firm as he was ready to accept a much bitter challenge than normal. In a twist of fate, he clashed swords with the sickly angel as they were fighting it out to the death. The consort of the Kingdom by the River was no slouch into swordplay as he was giving his all the moment he sliced off Eber's right arm in which blood seeped through the severed limb. Anger and rage flooded the sickly angel as he was ready to do away with Shigeru directly. With the angel blade in his only hand, he was ready to strike until Shigeru cut at the other one as it landed on the floor. Eber, who was now armless, was staring at Shigeru as he wanted to reattach his arms and kill him on the spot, but he would eventually fail to do so due to the blood gushing out of where the High Elf severed his limbs.

"You took my arms!" he shrieked.

"You took Kevin's eyes," said Shigeru.

"I won't beaten by the likes of a Nephilim! You may have won the battle, but not the war, Shigeru Mitani! One day when the Elect will no longer exist, there will be others who will follow to our will, even if it went against the wishes of our Father, the Creator! All the humans here on this feeble planet will bow to us and embrace our ideals with the arrival of the second Apocalypse!"

"Oh, bite me! All you do is talk, but the only things you did to the Terrans who live here on this planet are siphoning the chemical in their brains that helps them sleep just to sustain those piss-poor excuses of bodies of yours! As for Sam and Reiko and their entire purpose to save us from all forms of evil, they have my support and so will the rest of us."

"No…, they won't… Not if we call Darbus to rid this planet of their existence and influence..."

"Not today, asshat!"

Eber, who was ready to attack with his teeth, was up as he was ready to kill Shigeru without his limbs. Just as he was about to do so, the High Elf blocked his head with his hands as the power he had to kill Uriel did wonders in his defense once again. When he saw Eber's eyes melting from his head, the angel was no more as he crumpled to the floor in which he would never bother another form of life again. Even though he killed the sickly angel, he had to tend to Castiel as he was reeling from his wounds. When he carted him towards the main area where the lantern was, they noticed me staring at it as I was also sensing something that would soon come to pass.

"So, you stopped Eber, didn't you?" I said as I turned around to see Shigeru carting Castiel as he later set him down next to Kevin. "It's done, but the last one of the Elect will be Esau."

"Dude, I just hacked that asshat like the Black Knight, but he was about to kill Cass before I did away with him," he said as he gave the thumbs-up. "Besides, with the full moon coming, there's no telling when or where your new powers will be in full bloom."

"As for tomorrow's full moon…-"

"I hate to burst your bubble on that Sammy, but Gabriel kind of accelerated the moon cycle," said Dean. "Besides, even with the last lantern lit and with one more Elect asshat to kill, we'll have an advantage over what's about to occur in this golden age of the universe."

"What?"

The words coming from Dean stunned me as my heart stopped in midbeat. I also had a feeling that Gabriel's tricks into shifting the full moon for tonight would do more harm than good as I would soon have a bone to pick with him after all this is done. When I went towards a window, I noticed it to turn dusk as I had a feeling that the archangel's meddling would cause disaster in the works, but it was all done anyway due to what was about to occur soon enough…

* * *

Dirk emerged from the room he was in after reciting the _Rituale Romanum_ earlier. After pulling off an exorcism that banished many demons, he was on a roll as he was most likely to be cementing his status as a Man of Letters. When he went into the main hall, he saw Reiko sitting at the front of the door as she was being subjected to one of Clement's stern lectures that were far much worse than Reuben's. Dirk was aware that Reiko was being scolded by Clement as he wasn't about to let her have her way in this battle to destroy the Elect in this siege in Gale Canyon, for he was the dominant male in the MacVicker Clan after all.

"Why do you scold me so, Clement?" said Reiko as she was being defensive about what was being thrown at her. "Why must you attack me for no reason when we're all stuck in this ongoing battle against the Elect?"

"Women must be silent, Reiko. They have no say but to either keep their husbands sated or have a child suckling at their breast," he said sternly.

"I won't be silent because of what's been going on here. I also know that Sammy will put an end to the Elect when the last lantern is lit."

Clement slaps Reiko as he was brimming with anger for an Elf.

"I loved you once, Reiko," he said in a low angry tone. "I once wanted you to be my wife so we could end the feud between our families. Now that you've married that Terran and bore his children, you're nothing but trash!"

"Hey, lay off!" cried Dirk as he came to Reiko's aid. "You can't just unload on Reiko on that all because she married Sam last year and bore his sons! If your grandfather saw you like this, he'd be pissed off at you!"

"My grandfather is cut off from the clan and my uncle has become the de facto leader of it! All Cletus MacVicker did was dishonor my family by sticking to his guns to that Mitani gutter trash!"

"Don't ever talk about Ippei like that! Did you know that he bought the farm after being killed by Darbus Toller or did you have the gall to attack those who are lower than you like the women in your clan? Even though you believe that women should be silent, the lady of this keep is no stranger into hunting vampires in the outskirts with Shotaro by her side. As for Reuben, he could be a pain in the ass in the Medical Corps, but he's got both MacVicker and Winchester blood flowing in his veins and that makes all of us family."

"You infernal little Cat Sidhe pest! What do you know about family when you aren't related to the one that you're in?"

"It doesn't matter to me because I know that family is much stronger than what is put in front of the gates of this castle! We are family and we stick together. Family is what makes us complete, and furthermore, it will never end with blood because of what we're put into. As for your grievance towards Reiko, you should treat mer with a little more respect because she's part of the Destiny of Worlds that would soon put the Elect and their backers in their place!"

Clement was stunned to hear Dirk's words as he backed off for the time being. When Reiko got up, she was grateful that the young Cat Sidhe stood up to defend her as she was happy that she didn't endure any more of Clement's cruel words that were spewing out of his mouth. Still, he was defiant into standing for Reiko as he saw Clement storm off. Even though he won this battle, he wasn't out of the woods like the rest of us yet as he noticed Reiko feeling at the sting where Clement slapped her earlier. The sight of what happened earlier unnerved him as he was most likely to be wanting to protect the opposite gender from harm in the future, especially when it came to him marrying Sachiko in the future.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Yes…," answered Reiko as she had tears in her eyes. "Why does Clement have to be cruel to me when I did nothing wrong?"

"The guy's a douchebag, that's all that he is. If Sam saw him slap you like he did earlier, he'd let him have it with his raw power. As for Dean, he'd go all-out on Clement and kick his ass."

"What's going on here?" asked Reuben as he came into the main hall.

"The douchebag left the hall, but he sure has a beef against Reiko."

"Damn it… Of all the crises that have to occur, does Clement have to be harmful to Reiko in this crucial battle against the Elect?"

"That's not all… I saw the douchebag hit her for no reason and he thinks he's all that because he's part of the MacVicker Clan."

"My cousin is harsh, but he takes after his late father who got his head lopped off. As for what he did to Reiko, his honor will have a dent in it like a chink in a knight's armor. The MacVicker Clan is known for their demand for male heirs, but their treatment of their female family members piss me off just like Cletus, who was still not too happy with what happened to one of his grandchildren."

"What did Clovis do besides his attempt to avert the marriage between Father and Mother?" asked Reiko. "Grandfather did say that it led to his death for violating the Rakuen Priesthood."

"If you wanna know the truth, you should ask Clive about what he really is. It turns out that my cousin who once had the Demon Killer in his possession, was once a girl named Clarissa. When Clovis turned to gender switching at an early age for his youngest child, he was elated that the girl who was once female was now male and masculine in which his actions went against the Rakuen Priesthood directly. According to what Mom told me, he was caught, tried, and executed in the square of the MacVicker homestead the moment she fled and married Dad in secret."

"Clovis MacVicker was executed because he did a little gender blender on his kid?" said Dirk as he was shocked to hear the words coming from Reuben. "That's way too harsh, but having to do a little gender reassignment on his baby must've pissed off the Rakuen Priesthood so bad that they had his head lopped off for that. And what about Clive? Does _he_ of all people know about what happened to him?"

"No, he wouldn't say because Clement forbade it. As for what's been going on-"

"We've got company!"

The sound of those words coming from one of the Orcs outside brought Reuben out into the open as he saw something that was skulking forth to Thravin Keep directly. He saw them to be Wendigo as they were in giant form that were ready to lurk forth and crush the castle and devour as many innocents they can get their hands on. He was once told about Wendigo by our father as they were crafty into eating their prey and mimicking a human's voice. He saw the giant ones slowly making strides towards Thravin Keep as they were filled with an insatiable appetite for flesh. When he saw several Orcs armed with crossbows and butane, they were ready to defend the castle as they were not afraid of dealing with Wendigo or any other monster that scurried all over the Southern Stride. By the time everyone was firing off their arrows at the invading monsters that were still going.

"There's no end to those sons-of-bitches," said one Orc as he is firing his arrows at the nearest giant Wendigo. "The smaller ones were a lot faster than those things, but the bigger ones are harder to kill."

"Keep firing," said Reuben. "The Wendigo's weakness is fire anyway, so I suggest that you give it your best shot."

"But we don't have enough to stop them," said another Orc. "By the time those things come here, they'll gnaw at the women and children along with our wolves."

"Up there!" cried the Orc with a crossbow as he spots a flagship coming into Alecrian airspace.

Reuben saw the spaceship approaching as it was coming close to where the Wendigo were ready to go towards the castle. By the time he saw it above the invading monsters, it dropped incendiary bombs on them as they were burning in agony the moment they were dropping like flies. He didn't know what to think when he noticed the crest on the spaceship that came to the rescue just in time. There was a withered winter tree on the side as Reuben noticed it to be from Gehenna of all places. It was a victory for what occurred as everyone was grateful that the ship from Gehenna came at the last minute to vanquish the giant Wendigo that were skulking towards Thravin Keep. When the ship landed in a clearing, the crew of it came out as they were none other than members of the Hunter Corps that were under the command of Sadie, who emerged in a battlesuit that was befitting for one who had seen monsters attack the fort on Gehenna a year ago. The sight of the dead Wendigo brought back memories as she remembered the attack that nearly destroyed the fort in which she vowed to never ignore another monster attack as long as she lived. To her shock, she saw a yellow substance on the ground as it was none other than sulphur that became the calling card of demons that became a nuisance to the extreme.

"Someone sicced these giant creatures on these people, didn't they?" she said as she saw Reuben sprinting to where she was at along with other members of the Hunter Corps. "This isn't the first time that they popped up and it won't be the last."

"I heard stories from Dad about the Wendigo coming here in smaller size, but this takes the cake," he said as he saw the charred remains of the monsters who nearly tried to eat everyone in the castle. "I bet that whoever created these Wendigo have did a job on them in which they are fueled by the hunger for human flesh."

"Never again… I won't allow the same attack here just like what happened on the fort on Gehenna."

"I take it that you know those things."

"Last year, a giant Wendigo and several smaller ones attacked the fort after my father banished Sam for getting into the secret compartment that contained all the knowledge that was needed to kill any monster in the lore of the Elder Days. It was a mistake that costed me the deaths of two hundred of my comrades, including women and children. Luckily, if Dean hadn't shown up and killed the giant one, we all would've been on the menu if he didn't. I got the full brunt of what I suffered from when I had my legs broken, only to have Castiel heal them in which he told me of things that would soon occur the moment Sam and Reiko would be leading the galaxy into a golden age. Even though I walked again, I vowed never to allow another incident like the Wendigo attack to happen again for as long as I live and breathe."

"You're no stranger to those things, are you?"

"No… By the way, where's Sam?"

"He's in the ruins here in this town lighting the last lantern, but Reiko's here while Mom's at home tending to the twins in the castle near Kanto Village. Still, they're here for a reason in which the Elect have been causing trouble for the humans, but the full moon will occur tonight in which Sam and Reiko will experience a cocooning phase."

"Reuben!" cried Dirk as he sprinted towards him and Sadie. "You better get here quick! It's Reiko! Something's wrong with her!"

"Damn it..."

Reuben followed Dirk back towards the interior of the castle as they saw Reiko suffering from intense pain. Something was enveloping her as she felt the bottom becoming part of a chrysalis cocoon. She was scared as she felt the cocoon inching up even more until it encased her in a crystallized shell. Both Dirk and Reuben were stunned to see something like this as they saw the sun go down in which night was slowly approaching. By the time Sadie got there, she saw the cocoon in the center of the main area as it was a bad time to see something like this, for this was the time of changing for both me and Reiko in this crucial moment.

"What the hell went on here?" she said.

"This isn't good," said Dirk as he saw the crystallized cocoon. "Reiko's inside of that thing."

"What's going on here?" asked Tenar as she was carting her wolf into one of the stables. "What the hell happened?" She sees the cocoon in the center of the main area. "Where's Reiko?"

"That cocoon _is_ Reiko."

"Does Shotaro know about what has happened to her?"asked Reuben.

"No, but he's got that archangel detained in the main hall."

In that moment everyone saw Shotaro cart Gabriel as he was in handcuffs. When he saw Reiko encased in the crystallized cocoon, he had a feeling that his tampering with the moon's cycle would have early side effects as he would soon regret what he did to stop the Elect soon enough. It was the worst that could occur as there was no other way to fix it now, for the Destiny of Worlds was put into motion the moment all five lanterns here on Alecrast were lit in order to overpower the Elect in this battle here in Gale Canyon.

"So, no _Casa Erotica_ any time soon," said Gabriel.

"Reiko's been cocooned, or have you noticed," said Reuben sternly.

"I only wanted it to be on the full moon, not dusk."

"Leave it to numb nuts to tamper with the moon cycle, only to cause a problem here," said Shotaro.

"Before we play the blame game, we should get on pressing details about what would happen next," said Sadie. "The giant Wendigo that were nearing your place was the first volley, but the second volley is gonna be a lot worse."

"A lot worse?"

"I'm afraid so..."

At that moment, Sadie fished out a vidphone as she slipped a memory card in it. When she turned it on to viewing mode, everyone saw the message coming from Esau as he was standing in front of the four angels that once followed Uriel, only to end up dead with their eyes melted from their skulls on the ground of his hideout. The sight of Esau standing defiantly was simply something that wasn't about to be taken lightly as he wasn't about to back down any time soon.

"Listen carefully," he said on screen. "The Destiny of Worlds may come into motion, but my wrath will flow in the form of blood and fire! The conjuring of the giant Wendigo at the hands of the Children of Azazel was just a warning to bow down and serve the Elect! In the end, _I _alone will rule both Heaven and Hell as well as the entire universe! The human and his Elf wife will be crushed before they extend their rule forward into this so-called 'golden age,' for they are what is known as the equivalent of Adam and Eve in the time my Father created those mud monkeys from dust and trash! The full moon had been preset by Gabriel's meddling, but when I get here to stop the Destiny of Worlds, they will cease to exist and I alone will rule the universe, even if it meant by sacrificing my fellow brethren as pawns to do so! Long live the Elect!"

The image turned off as Sadie put away her vidphone. The sight of Esau standing towards his fellow brethren in a slaughter like that was more than enough to put everyone on edge. Even Gabriel was worried as he had a feeling that his meddling really did more harm than good. He was regretting the presets in the moon's cycle as he wanted to change it back before all of this happened, but it was too late. He couldn't go back on it now as he was eager to get to me in time before Esau does.

"I should've backed off," he said.

"What's done is done anyway, so there's no way of backing down right now," said Shotaro.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Reuben as he was staring at Reiko's cocoon. "In due time, it'll be hours before dawn, so I suggest that all of you better rest up."

"And what about the second volley?" said Tenar as she was concerned. "You heard what was in the message earlier, didn't you?"

"If only I studied theology more…," said Shotaro.

"The second volley comes from Behemoth," said Gabriel as he was worried about what would happen next. In what is meant to be the Book of Job, Behemoth was a beast that was another one of Dear Ol' Dad's first creations alongside the Leviathans, only to have it sealed in a chasm that was in the Middle Ground while the other ones got sent to Purgatory for nearly eating everything. And the only way to bring Behemoth forward is to sacrifice eight angels to release it from its prison: four died from Esau's hand while the other half, his comrades, died at the hands of us."

"God help us..." Shotaro was staring at Tenar and Dirk as they were gazing at Reiko's cocoon. "If we're gonna be facing such a monster, then we're gonna have to get the women and children to safety before that monster hits Gale Canyon."

"I'm here to fight alongside you and the rest of my clan here," she said.

"Not this time..." Shotaro feels at Tenar's lower part of her stomach as he feels at the tiny pulsation within her body. "You need to preserve the future just like our wolves are preserving their own the moment Goldie was expecting cubs. It's best that you sit this one out. We're not alone on this, for we have an advantage if we're gonna defeat what is coming towards us here in Gale Canyon."

It was at that moment that Shotaro kissed Tenar on her lips as he was ready to defend Thravin Keep until his dying breath. By the time he saw her leave into the lower caves for safety reasons, along with the rest of the Orc women and children, he was concerned as he had a feeling that this battle was going to be a long one the moment Esau unleashes Behemoth out in the open…

* * *

I was staring out the window as I saw the ships from Gehenna approaching Alecrian airspace from afar. I also had a feeling that Sadie would come to aid the people in Thravin Keep as she was no stranger to dealing with Wendigo and Leviathans. When I was about to go towards the lantern, I felt something stopping me as my legs were becoming crystallized slowly. Dean, Shigeru, and Castiel saw what was happening as they noticed the cocooning process creeping up on me in hindsight. I was about to be suffocated by such a bad omen on me as I was trying to fight it, only to have it rise even further.

"Help me!" I cried out.

"Sam, hang in there," said Shigeru.

"No, don't interfere," said Castiel as he blocked Shigeru from coming to my aid. "You can't stop the process now because if you did, there would be catastrophe approaching."

"Sam can't take it in there, but he could end up suffering from oxygen deprivation if we don't go in and get him out," said Dean worriedly. "I'm not gonna let Sammy die in there just to become a cocoon in these ruins! I'm not gonna let my baby brother rot in that creeping shell that's spreading on him."

When Dean ran towards me, it was too late as I was completely cocooned in crystal near the lantern. When he touched at the shell that was encased around me, he was devastated that he couldn't save me in time, only to see me in such a dormant shell I was put into…

"SAM!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

**To be continued...**


	40. The Siege in Gale Canyon, Part 4

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 3**

**Chapter 40: The Siege in Gale Canyon, Part 4**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural _because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**The Road So Far…**

I was staring out the window as I saw the ships from Gehenna approaching Alecrian airspace from afar. I also had a feeling that Sadie would come to aid the people in Thravin Keep as she was no stranger to dealing with Wendigo and Leviathans. When I was about to go towards the lantern, I felt something stopping me as my legs were becoming crystallized slowly. Dean, Shigeru, and Castiel saw what was happening as they noticed the cocooning process creeping up on me in hindsight. I was about to be suffocated by such a bad omen as I was trying to fight it, only to have it rise even further.

"Help me!" I cried.

"Sam, hang in there," said Shigeru.

"No, don't interfere," said Castiel as he blocked Shigeru from coming to my aid. "You can't stop the process now because if you did, there would be a catastrophe approaching."

"Sam can't take it in there, but he could end up suffering from oxygen deprivation if we don't go in and get him out," said Dean worriedly. "I'm not gonna let Sammy die in there just to become a cocoon in these ruins! I'm not gonna let my baby brother rot in that creeping shell that's spreading on him."

When Dean ran towards me, it was too late as I was completely cocooned in crystal near the lantern. When he touched at the shell that was encased around me, he was devastated that he couldn't save me in time, only to see me in such a dormant shell I was put into…

"SAM!" he screamed at the top of his lungs."

* * *

**Now…**

Cynthia was staring at the night sky as she saw the full moon emerge a day early. Even though tomorrow was the start of the full moon, she had a gut feeling that something would go wrong the moment she saw Gabriel leave towards Gale Canyon. Just as she was about to go back into the main house, she heard footsteps approaching as she noticed Magda worried to the extreme. There was trouble as Cynthia had to look into it immediately in which she had to find out what was going so far that caused panic here in this castle.

"You gotta get to the nursery!" cried Magda. "Something's wrong!"

"Are you serious?" asked Cynthia.

"It's the Sam and Reiko's twins! Something's happened to them!"

"Damn it..."

Both Cynthia and Magda sprinted into the main house as they took the elevator towards the floor where the nursery was. By the time they got there, they noticed the girls crying as they also found two small crystallized cocoons that were in Aora and Ghimru's beds. They were shocked to see something happen to the boys as they were encased in the same cocoons that Reiko and I were in due to the full moon brought on by Gabriel's meddling.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Cynthia. "He should've warned me about having the cocooning process on the boys after what he pulled."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Magda.

"It's that pain in the ass archangel, Gabriel! When I see him again, I'm gonna do more than wring his neck. I'm gonna have his angelic wings clipped for causing this mess in the first place."

"I bet that you have a good reason after what we noticed in the nursery. Anyway, before that infamous trickster left, he wrote a note that stated the arrival of Behemoth, which is very old to today's standards."

"Behemoth is no myth. John told me about how this monster was depicted in the Book of Job, but from the perspective of those who lived in the Middle Ground, Behemoth is a monster that was known as one of the first creations that the Terran God conjured up long before He brought Terrans up in His own image. In due time, Behemoth wreaked havoc before the Terran God sought help from the father of the Middle Ground, Pendragon. Their efforts sealed up the horrendous beast in a prison, but the only way to release it was to result in the sacrifice of eight angels."

"If that biblical monster runs loose, who's gonna kill it?"

"It is said that if the monster is unleashed from its prison, the one who will kill it is none other than the Mother of Destiny in the form of one born of High Elf and Nephilim. In dawn, she will awaken along with the Father of Destiny in the ruins in order to face off against the one who released Behemoth from its prison."

"Sam and Reiko… They're the ones that can nail those asshats who sprang out of their prison along with the monster that's about to wreak havoc! It all makes sense now when Dean once told me about what he saw in the ruins once during his mission to Gale Canyon. 'The two chosen by fate will destroy the evil that broke free from its sealed prison.' That's it! The mission to Gale Canyon makes sense now because of the fact that Sam and Reiko are there to destroy both the Elect and Behemoth at the same time. I bet that Dean's gonna be more than blessed to have an awesome brother in Sam and a wonderful sister-in-law in Reiko. They're more than likely to be putting the Elect in their place sooner or later."

"Then let's all hope that Gabriel's meddling pays off in the end..."

Cynthia and Magda calmed the girls in their beds as they made sure that they were cared for. By the time they did that, they noticed Herschel sprint towards the nursery as he was concerned about something that was about to occur. Cynthia had a feeling that there would be something wrong as she was most likely to answer what was outside the castle soon enough.

"Cynthia, we got a problem," he said.

"Spill it, Herschel," said Magda. "What seems to be the matter when we got a bigger problem at hand?"

"There's that guy who wants to talk to Sam, but I told him that he wasn't here. I tried to tell him to leave, but he refused when he had all those chicks with blond hair and blue eyes surrounding him at the front."

"That cold son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Cynthia as she was on her feet. "Why does _he_ of all people have to be here when we've got a crisis on our hands?!"

"You better get down there and chase him off or else he'll cause trouble."

"I'm on it."

Cynthia followed Herschel out of the nursery as they took the elevator down to the main floor. By the time they got to the main hall, they saw Darbus and his group of artificial women surrounding him as he was exuberant into gloating at my further problems. He was untouchable the moment his uncle bailed him out of a prison sentence towards Shark Island as he was most likely to be causing further harm to my reputation without my knowledge.

"I see that the wicked stepmother's been holding down the fort," said Darbus. "It's a pity that her human stepson's not here to keep house."

"I know who you are and I know what you did," said Cynthia.

"Everyone knows me because I'm gonna be next in line to becoming head of the Toller Family against the wishes of my mother."

"If you wanna give Sam the news, he's not here," said Herschel.

"Oh, he's gonna be in for a rude awakening the moment he comes back home to Kanto village." Darbus fishes out a piece of paper as he showed it to Cynthia and Herschel. "Do you know what this is? It's a warrant to bring Sam Winchester towards my family council so they can eliminate him for threatening my reputation. He's a dangerous man and he needs to be stopped before he causes more problems."

"Yes, yes he is," said the women in Darbus' group.

"And to top it off, if he doesn't answer to us for causing my anguish, there will be a bounty on his head for ten thousand gaurhee for anyone to get it up for grabs and even have every bounty hunter getting ready to stake their claim."

"That piece of paper is a forgery," said Cynthia. "If it really issued a summons for Sam, then it would have the Toller Seal on it. As for Sam, he's doing more to protect us from evil. He's also part of the Destiny of Worlds as well."

"What destiny? All destinies of every single planet in the Ashizoka system are their own stand alone complex. You can't bring them to such trash as a Winchester as if you're bringing a horse to water. In the end, he'll fail and the Toller Dynasty will rule Alecrast the moment it will shut down the Order of Letters!"

"All hail Lord Darbus," said the women in Darbus' group.

"I want you out of here immediately! You have no right to be here and when Ginryu finds you, he's not gonna bow down to Reinhardt just to let you go free after you killed Ippei Mitani. I bet that you went over to Kripke Shrine just to damage his reputation after his death. In the end, his successor won't even allow you to go in the Mitani homestead just to piss on his grave because he heard it from the Review Board, the Council of Elders, and the Alecrian Army. Now, if you don't mind, I suggest that you and your pathetic little harem be on your way before you cause trouble."

"Let this be a warning," said Darbus sternly as he set the piece of paper down on the ground. "When Sam and his wife return, he's gonna have no other choice but to have to answer to what he's done to me, for I will see him ceasing to exist in the end. You should think about it. If he doesn't answer to my family in Doitsu, then the bounty of ten thousand gaurhee will commence and every single bounty hunter will come and stake their claim on his head."

Cynthia and Herschel saw Darbus and his group of women leave as they noticed the piece of paper on the ground, When Herschel picked it up, he looked at the writing as it was forged by Darbus himself due to the signatures he placed on it without the Toller seal plastered on it. When Cynthia looked at it, she was fuming with anger as she wanted to tear Darbus a new one after what he did to Ippei not too long ago. Still, now wasn't the time to worry about Darbus Toller of all people as both Cynthia and Herschel stood firm into looking after the castle in my stead, for they were about to see an omen that was true to the end…

* * *

Dean continued to stare at the crystallized cocoon as he felt helpless into stopping the process earlier. It had been over seven hours since I became cocooned as my brother dozed off from time to time. The sight of me stunned him as he was itching to get me out of there, but he was forbidden by Castiel to do so due to what was about to occur at the crack of dawn. The form I took was more than enough to set him on edge as he wanted to do more to protect me from what would soon come to pass. When Castiel and Shigeru went towards the cocoon, they were staring at it as they noticed the raw power radiating from it, for I was dormant, but alive. It was something that was an omen as I would soon emerge the moment dawn rose up, for I would soon protect my friends from harm in the end.

"Sam," said Dean. "All your life, you were kept in the dark, swept under the rug, and severely punished for no reason all those years ago. I remember those days that you were put under scrutiny under that asshat, Sylvanus, because of the fact that he viewed you as a complete nuisance all the live long. After your banishment at the fort on Gehenna, we were attacked last year by Wendigo, and if you hadn't told me about them, the rest of us would've been toast. By the time I got you back, you didn't want to return at first, but since you came a long way, you've been more helpful than what you were perceived to be and I thank you for it."

"Sammy's gonna pull through, I can feel it," said Shigeru.

"What's going on?" asked Kevin as he sat up while holding a cloth over his eyes.

"Kevin, you're back among the living, aren't you?"

"And what about that angel who blinded me? What happened to him?"

"He got a taste of his own medicine and got a few limbs chopped off in the process."

Shigeru noticed Kevin dropping the cloth as he saw his eyes fully healed, but they were a different color that was similar to the jewelled sigil on my forehead. It was something that has never been seen before as everyone saw Kevin pick up the cloth and covered his eyes in which he was still afraid to have anyone see them, for he was caught under the stigma of being blinded by Eber not too long ago.

"Kevin, there's no need to cover your face with that cloth," said Shigeru.

"No, don't look at my eyes!" he cried.

"If you think that your eyes are horrible, then you should see out of the ones restored to you." Shigeru takes away the cloth from Kevin as he notices him seeing out of his newly restored eyes that have been different than normal. "You should be happy that you got your eyes back when Sam came in and used his powers to heal you."

"Are you serious?"

"Looks like you got an imprint of raw power just like me," said Dean. "It's a godsend that Sam did what he had to in order to make sure that you don't get a seeing-eye dog."

Kevin was astonished to see once again as he wasn't afraid to cover his eyes up anymore. When he looked the crystal reflection of the lantern container, he was seeing his eyes in a the same color as the sigil of raw power I had. He was seeing vividly as he saw the flames in the lantern up close in which they were the most beautiful that he ever saw, for he was seeing many things clearly now after being saved at the last minute from Eber's wrath earlier. When he saw me encased in my cocoon, he was concerned as his eyes saw me in a dormant state during my process earlier, for I would soon awaken when dawn's first light emerged.

"Looks like you helped me before I was completely melted," said Kevin as he was staring at the cocoon I was in. "It's a godsend that Master Colchuvar had the balls to round us up and bring you back just in time to put those Elect asshats in their place."

"Esau is on the move," said Castiel as he was standing firm."

"Is that the last one of those Elect asshats?" asked Dean.

"He's unearthed the worst of all my Father's creations since the Leviathans and it is none other than Behemoth. In ancient times, the monster was the worst of all beasts in which it was deemed unstoppable until it was sealed up in a chasm in the Middle Ground for eons and centuries. Now that Esau has unleashed it, he'll stop at nothing to use its powers to crush the inhabitants of Thravin Keep where Reiko is at. If the beast comes there, the castle and all its dwellers will die from its crushing feet."

"Is there any way to kill it?"

"The only way to kill it is when the Mother of Destiny emerges from her cocoon and uses her light to silence it at first light. As for the one who unleashed it, he will be killed by the Father of Destiny with his raw power in his hands."

"'The two chosen by fate will destroy the evil that broke free from its sealed prison…' It's making sense now when Chitorin and Veshka saw that mural of Sam and Reiko here in these ruins in which Sam will nail Esau while Reiko will put the reins on Behemoth!"

"It will never come through!" screamed Esau as he was perched on a ledge from above.

Dean, Shigeru, Castiel, and Kevin saw the last member of the Elect standing as he was without his cloak. The sight of him appalled them as they saw pus coming out on his sides. The final sickly angel of the Elect wasn't about to go down just yet as he wasn't about to die out in defeat. He had sacrificed the four angels who were loyal to Uriel as he was exuberant into seeing his comrades die at our hands the moment he was ready to unleash Behemoth from its prison.

"I see that you have killed Eber and Eshtaol as planned," he said as he smirked an evil smile on his sickly face. "It is now complete when I finally called upon Behemoth to destroy that pitiful castle in this town full of nothing but cacti and rock. My plan has come into fruition the moment you had the gall to defy me the moment all five lanterns were lit just to silence me and my brethren from feeding on the humans to sustain us."

"The books about you were right the whole time," said Dean. "You weren't just forcing the humans to bow down and kiss your asses, but you've been feeding off the chemical in their bodies that makes them sleep."

"We did what we had to in order to stay alive the moment we were cursed to become what we are today!" Esau spots the cocoon that had me dormant near the lantern as he was ready to smash it to pieces. "So, Sam has become a cocoon after all, but it'll soon end the moment I smash it to pieces!"

"All of you, stand your ground! Don't let Esau get to Sam!"

With Castiel, Shigeru, and Kevin standing firm to protect me from Esau, Dean pulled no punches as he slip on the Fist of Hanyar and was ready to take out the sickly angel the moment he jumped down to the floor. The last member of the Elect was ready to destroy me in my dormant state as he was stopped by Dean the moment he punched him in the face with the Fist of Hanyar. He didn't want anything bad to happen to me as he kept punching him all over the moment they both crashed into a wall where a mural was painted inside. With Dean getting the upper hand, he was ready to give Esau another blow until he saw something emerge from the sickly angel's side. It was a tendril as it was something out of a sci-fi horror film from the Elder Days in which it was ready to aid Esau in his time of need.

"Do you like what you see, Dean Winchester?" he yelled. "_This_ is what I've been reduced to the moment I was sealed up for eons after siding with Lucifer! Witness the power of what I have in store for those who rebuke us!"

Dean saw another tendril emerge from Esau's side as it was more hideous than the first one. The last one of the Elect was on borrowed time as he was ready to do battle with my brother in the ruins of Gale Canyon, for this wasn't about to be over any time soon…

* * *

Dirk was staring at the cocoon that Reiko was stirring in as he was concerned for her life. After what he saw, he had a feeling that she would never wake up after being in such a crystallized shell like that. It had been eight hours since Reiko was cocooned as Dirk was simply staring at the night sky that was about to become day in hindsight, for there was the second volley that was about to occur in the form of Behemoth. When he continued to stare at the cocooned shell that Reiko was dormant in, he felt a hand grab him by the scruff of his collar as he turned around to see Clement steering him away from the cocoon.

"Hey, let go!" he yelled.

"You shouldn't stare at this abomination Reiko has turned into," said Clement as he refused to let Dirk go. "It's that Terran's fault that Reiko's like this and he's most likely to rot in Hell for his actions when he took her virginity on their wedding night!"

"You're still butt-hurt all because she married Sam? Get over it. As for slapping her earlier, don't you need to apologize?"

"It's Reiko that needs to apologize for her actions, not me."

"Let the kid go, Clement," said Gabriel as he came outside to stare at the cocoon. "Besides, if you think that you can smack a woman around just to keep her from flying off the handle, then you're nothing but a coward."

"And how do you know about how I feel when you're nothing but another useless Terran?"

"He's _not_ a useless Terran," said Reuben as he also came outside. "Gabriel may have died at the hands of Lucifer during the Apocalypse in the Elder Days, buy you can't count him out just yet. As for what we heard so far from Sadie and her troops from the Gehenna ship, the second volley would be a hell of lot worse than normal. And furthermore…," Reuben forces Clement to let go of Dirk as he was free from his grasp. "...Instead of focusing on your family pride and derogatory words towards women and children, you should be worried about what's about to come in the form of a giant beast that occurred long before the Terran race appeared in the Terran God's image. We're fighting a biblical battle here and sitting here riffing on Reiko's devotion to Sam and tossing Dirk around isn't doing any favors. Therefore-"

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

The sound of giant footsteps were heard in the distance as Reuben, Dirk, and Gabriel went outside of the castle to see what was coming. It was the worst of all monsters as the arrival of Behemoth was coming slowly one step at a time. Even Clement saw the monster in the distance as he was horrified at the sight of it in which it resembled a pig-like face with human ears, along with possessing the body of a sauropod. It was huge as it rattled most of Sadie's squad in the Hunter Corps and several Orcs with their crossbows. Everyone was ready to hold it off as they had to keep it away from Thravin Keep as soon as possible.

"So, that's the second volley," said Sadie as she saw Behemoth up closely with her binoculars. "It's ugly, but it's also a dangerous one, so we have to use our efforts into stopping it before it tries to inflict any damage."

"Looks like Job's monster ain't doing no favors in the end," said Gabriel.

"Come to think of it, it's almost dawn," said Reuben as he saw traces of light emerging from below.

"My troops have laser cannons at the ready," said Sadie. "As soon as they are installed, we'll hit that bad boy before anything else happens."

The sight of Behemoth was horrifying to see as everyone was out in full force, including Shotaro, who was there to protect Thravin till his last breath. The bellowing sounds of the hulking beast was more than enough to have Sadie's squadron install the laser cannons just in time to keep it away as all were ready to defend the keep from the biblical monster that was coming forth to destroy it. Even Shotaro was staring at it as he was also concerned for the safety of Tenar and her unborn child in which he was adamant into protecting the future, along with their wolves and the rest of the Thravin Clan that were there to defend their home here in Gale Canyon.

"Everyone, listen up," he said as he was armed with his crossbow. "The monster out there isn't like those Wendigo who were burnt to a crisp not too long ago. Even though we have rested up, we can't allow that asshat to destroy the keep, for we will defend it to the last man standing at the cost of our lives if need be."

"And we will ensure not only the protection of our clan and wolves, but the ones that were hand-picked by destiny," said one Orc.

"We owe so much to Sam and Reiko, for they will emerge at dawn's first light when it comes down to dealing with the Behemoth."

Everyone was seeing the monster in the distance slowly coming forth as Dirk went towards the cocoon to keep watch over Reiko inside of it. With the sun slowly coming, night was becoming day as Dirk noticed light coming to the cocoon in which he saw it cracking open. When the shell cracked even further, he saw the rest of the cocoon shatter as Reiko was finally free from her slumber in which she had no clothes on. Dirk didn't know what to think as he saw her naked for the first time in which she was more beautiful than he ever imagined in someone who was the lady of Winchester Castle.

"Son-of-a-bitch," he said as he felt blood trickle from his nose. "If Sam saw you right now, he'd do anything to get you in bed."

"You shouldn't be looking," said Reiko as she grabbed some clothes and bloomers from a box near the door of the front entrance. "Besides, you're too young to see women naked and you have all that childhood innocence to muster for a while."

"Does Sam know that you're up and about?"

"He'll wake soon just like me in order to stop the one who caused havoc on this planet to the other Terrans."

"Well, you better step up to your game 'cause there's a giant monster coming here to trash this place."

"Behemoth..."

Reiko put on her top and bloomers as she put on a white dress so she wouldn't be naked while going out there. When she heard the sound of laser cannons firing, she went towards the front gate as she saw Behemoth coming closer. It was coming despite the fact that the cannons were doing little effect to slow it down. It wasn't long until Sadie noticed her outside the castle as she sprinted after her, only to see her walk further where the Impala was parked. Even some of Sadie's squad of the Hunter Corps were on hand to attack Behemoth as they were laying down their lives to keep the monster at bay. By the time Reiko was still going, she was ready to put a stop to Behemoth, even at the cost of her own life. Sadie was adamant into stopping her, but she couldn't let Reiko stay put, for the fate in Gale Canyon was about to be put at a standstill soon enough.

"Don't go out there! You're gonna get yourself killed!" she yelled.

"Don't be afraid," said Reiko. "I will be alright in the end..."

"Reiko!"

Sadie saw Reiko walk even further as the Behemoth was finally within close range. When she stopped, she saw the Behemoth getting ready to attack with its breath in which it flared on the castle, but it was shielded by a divine energy. Reiko, on the other hand, was ready to face the Behemoth as she felt the same power she had on Earendil surge within her once again. She was even feeling more power than ever as she felt the shadow of twelve angel wings emerge from it in which she was ready to put a stop to Behemoth once and for all. The monster bellowed angrily as it was ready to kill her with one stomp, only to be stopped by her powers in which she fried it like the Wendigo that got burnt in the first volley earlier. Even though Reiko was keeping the monster at bay, it wasn't about to stop until her powers finally silenced the threat forever. With the Behemoth killed, everyone came out of the castle as they saw Reiko standing still in which she turned around and was ready to go back in the main area of it. Even Dirk was amazed to see her with such power as he went towards her and hugged her like a good son to his mother.

"You did it!" he yelled. "You stopped that monster!"

"The monster may be gone, but Sammy has to deal with the one who let it out," said Reiko.

"Then we'll hope that he puts that asshat in his place."

"Reiko," said Shotaro as he sprinted out of the castle. "Are you alright?"

"I stopped the Behemoth…," she said. "I sure hope that Sammy's awakened in this battle to-"

Without warning, Reiko collapsed onto the ground as she was exhausted from using her power to kill Behemoth before it did any damage. Still, everyone was grateful that she saved everyone in Thravin Keep as the slaying of Behemoth was now etched into memory. Even Gabriel was stunned to see her stop Behemoth as he even gave the thumbs-up when he saw the charred remains of the monster that nearly tried to destroy Thravin Keep...

"You go, girl…," he said to himself as he saw the Medical Corps come forth to cart Reiko inside.

* * *

Kevin was staring at the cocoon as he was waiting for me to wake up from my slumber. It had been a few hours since I became cocooned as even Castiel and Shigeru were standing guard into protecting me before I awakened from my slumber soon enough. When dawn came forth, the light touched at the cocoon as it cracked open in which I emerged from my slumber at the last minute, for I was ready to go forth and stop Esau from killing Dean so far, but I didn't have any clothes on.

"Dude, we can see your junk mail," said Shigeru.

"Looks like you're up and awake," said Kevin.

"Dean's in danger," I said. "From what I sensed, Esau has mutated and would end up killing my brother if I don't go to him."

"Esau will be the final Elect member to kill," said Castiel. "Let's hope that it's not too late to stop him in time."

My hair turned silver as I was dressed in the same different clothes I had while I was back on Shiganshina to summon Matsuo back to Alecrast. With Kevin, Shigeru, and Castiel staring at me, they saw me sprint towards to where Dean was as I had to save him from certain death, for Esau was becoming less angelic and more monstrous than normal if I didn't step in just in time...

* * *

Glen went towards the nursery as he saw the cocoons that were in the twins' beds earlier. After getting an earful from Cynthia and Magda earlier about this phenomenon, he wasn't about to get himself out of this predicament anytime soon as he saw the two cocoons cracking open the moment the sun touched them. He heard of birds and reptiles hatching out of their eggs as he noticed the twins crying and wanting a diaper change. He didn't know what to think as he noticed Cynthia coming into the nursery to check up on them. She noticed the twins not changing as they were normal like me and Reiko and not some monsters. It was a relief that they were alright as she was ready to give them a diaper change one baby at a time.

"They've been like this since they hatched," said Glen as he was still stunned at the sight of the twins. "I was expecting some birds or reptiles to hatch out, but all I got are two Half-Elves."

"Don't just stand there, give me a hand," said Cynthia as she picked up Aora, who had a full diaper.

"Does Sam or Reiko know about this?"

"They'll know eventually because they have a home here after going up against the Elect in Gale Canyon. As for those two little stinkers, they're in dire need of a diaper change right now."

Glen picked up Ghimru as he was noticing that the little one had a full diaper and was ready for another one. Both he and Cynthia took charge of the twins as they were a handful with their dirty diapers removed and fresh ones put on their bottoms. It was the start of the day, but sooner or later, we would never hear the end of what happened during our absence anytime soon, for we had plenty of work to do...

* * *

Dean was getting attacked at every move as he was no match for Esau and his quick mutating body that has now gotten more grotesque than ever. He had a feeling that he was going to lose this battle as he was feeling at the wounds that tore through his clothes. He was reeling as he was being thrown around by Esau's extra tendrils like a rag doll in which the pain wracked his body that was a lot worse than a ton of bricks. He was ready to throw in the towel. He was ready to give up as he was staring at Esau, who was more grotesque than being under his cloak for a while. This was the _coup de grace_ of what would happen next as the sole survivor of the Elect was ready to gut at Dean with the extra appendages he had on him.

"You lost, Dean Winchester!" he yelled. "Admit it! You're useless because you're just a soldier in Sylvanus' horde!"

"I'm a lot more than just another one of those asshat's grunts, you son-of-a-bitch," he said as he was up on his feet. "I'm the leader of Colchuvar's old Hunter Corps squad in which we are doing a hell of a lot more than just honoring his memory."

"You have a lot of guts, but you won't win..." Esau sees the imprint of raw power protruding out of Dean's chest as it was glowing brightly. "You were saved by your brother once, but in the end, no one will save you because you'll die at the hands of the one who stood next to God Himself!"

"Oh, bite me… I bet that the rest of your angelic host can barf at the sight of _you_."

"No one mocks the Elect!"

Dean was ready to take another volley until he saw something with long silver hair standing in his way in order to save him from Esau's wrath. I had awakened from my cocoon as I was ready to stop Esau from killing Dean the moment I arrived at the last minute. With hope returning to my brother, he saw me dressed in a teal kimono and black overrobe as I was ready to eliminate Esau before he caused more danger here in these ruins. The sight of my enemy didn't phase me as I sensed that he was slipping into further madness within himself the moment all five lanterns were lit. Esau was going insane as his body was mutating into something more bigger than what he was not too long ago.

"Talk about ugly…," said Dean as he saw Esau's body mutating even further.

"He's losing his human form in which the malevolent instincts are taking over," I said.

"And you're taking him on without wearing a kevlar vest to protect you?"

"I'll be fine, Dean. All you need is more faith from your little brother."

I was seeing Esau charging towards me as I grabbed at one of the extra tendrils on his body and yanked it off of him. I wasn't about to back down as I was most likely to be putting Esau down due to what mutated him even further after all five lanterns were lit. Even though the sight of the sole survivor of the Elect would make one's skin crawl, I wasn't afraid of him as I saw him getting ready to charge at me with the rest of his mutated body. When he charged at me directly, I stopped him with my hands as I felt the raw power surging within me with such a massive force. With Dean getting out of the way, he saw me yank out more of the tendrils from Esau's body as I even tore off one of his arms that was decaying rapidly. With one more futile attempt to kill me, the sickly angel was ready to do away with me until I blasted him with the raw power that I had within me. It was like before when I killed Severin in the castle in Lake Valor a few months prior as I saw a gaping hole burst through Esau's chest. He was beaten as he was staggering on the ground, for he was most likely to suffer judgment after what he went through.

"I've failed…," he said as blood was coming out of his mouth.

"It's over, Esau," I said. "You lost this battle."

"I won't be bogged down by the likes of _you_, Sam Winchester..." More blood and pus mixed together all over him as he was gagging from agony that blended in with his ragged breathing. "One day, you will fall the moment your so-called… 'golden age' will come towards fruition… Long… live… the-"

_STOMP!_

I crushed Esau's head with one strong crunch as he was no more. The once glorified angel who betrayed Castiel and sided with Lucifer was nothing more than just a sickening shell of himself as I buckled under the pressure the moment I felt exhausted. It wasn't long until Castiel, Shigeru, and Kevin came forward and helped me to my feet as I noticed Dean standing while giving the thumbs-up for stopping Esau from killing him earlier. We had triumphed into saving Alecrast once again as we were now heroes that were etched in memory. The battle against the Elect was over, for we would soon enjoy the peace we deserved after tangling with the five angels who fed on the humans during their moments of freedom…

* * *

I woke up in a bed in the infirmary area of Thravin Keep as I was back to normal. With the Elect gone and their influence eliminated, peace was coming here as the threat that nearly came towards this castle was also gone. Sitting up, I noticed Reiko in the bed beside me as she was cleaned up and wearing a nightgown in which she was also exhausted from what she did to protect Thravin Keep. We were both alive as we averted the worst of all catastrophes that occurred in the form of both the Elect and Behemoth at the same time. When I saw Reiko sit up, she was smiling as she noticed me back in my normal state, for I was most likely to be taking her back to Kanto Village after all this was said and done. The rough days were behind us as we were more than likely to be going back towards Kanto Village the moment we leave Gale Canyon.

"We must've slept after we did all that heavy lifting," I said.

"Thank goodness that you're alive..." said Reiko.

"I heard that you killed a huge monster that was about to demolish this place."

"If I didn't awaken, this place would've been destroyed, especially when it came to the women and children here."

"Look who's finally back among the living," said Shigeru as he came into the room. "It's a huge godsend that you guys came through and stopped the evil on both sides that have been depicted on the mural in the ruins."

"I saw the mural when I came into the ruins, but our position in what is yet to come will soon come to pass with flying colors," I said.

"Speaking of which, I heard Dean still talking about how the imprint of raw power that he had must have protruded from his chest in which he can't get enough of glowing in the dark. As for Kevin, he can't get enough of using his eyes. Whatever you had in you, must've been potent to save them from harm."

"And he did it to save all of us from that fiend who let out that giant monster…," said Reiko.

"Hey, Nagodor and his clan are throwing a feast in your honor after what they all saw out there. Besides, the two of you are heroes and are willing to go the extra mile to save those who are in need. Even Sadie and the rest of the Hunter Corps in her group are ready to help out by having the mess removed."

"Good for her…, but there's also the factor of what can happen next if we're not careful. Even though the Elect and Behemoth have been eliminated, there are also the threats that aren't resolved just yet. There are others that would undermine our efforts if we aren't careful at this time."

And I was right about that one. Still, I had so much responsibility to muster as I had both my family and friends at my side. Still, they say that family doesn't end in blood, but it goes on with what we had at our disposal, for we were the ones that stood out in the Order of Letters…

* * *

Gabriel was sitting on top of the castle wall as he was staring at the cleanup effort that was combined by those from the Thravin Clan and Sadie's faction of the Hunter Corps. There was also the presence of the higher-ups who came to observe into removing the carcasses as Gabriel was looking at the progress that went towards the record books. By the time he was about to go towards the banquet hall, he saw Castiel, Taraniel, and Ayumu standing in front of him as they weren't too happy with what he pulled so far, for his antics with tampering with the moon cycle was more than enough to scold him for doing it.

"Well, all's well that ends well, isn't it?" he said.

"Not entirely," said Taraniel as he grabbed Gabriel by the scruff of his coat. "And another thing, if you ever pull another stunt by tampering with the moon cycle again, I'll melt your eyes out!"

"Taraniel, that's enough," said Castiel. "Gabriel did what he had to do in order to put a stop to the Elect before it was too late. As for what would happen next, we should prepare for what is yet to come to pass."

"And you're saying that Gabriel goes unpunished?"

"He's been punished enough, but he's _not_ gonna be pulling another tampering trick like that again," said Ayumu. "As for Sam and Reiko, their work has resulted into stopping Esau in the ruins and Behemoth on the outside of the keep. There's also the trouble that concerns the machinations of Darbus Toller to consider after what he tried to pull at Winchester Castle under Sam's absence. If that ever came to pass, then Sam and his family will be vulnerable to scrutiny, especially when it comes to the smear campaign that Darbus is working on."

"And if that happens, we'll blab to Ginryu about it and if Sam ever writes a letter of resignation, I hope that he tears it up," said Gabriel. "I didn't forget about how Darbus killed Ippei Mitani after losing a duel to him, only to damage his reputation on the sly. I've been a messenger to the Big Man lots of times, but I'm gonna be a messenger to Ginryu so that he can keep Sam in the game."

And Gabriel made his point clear as he wanted me to succeed into putting an end to Darbus and his machinations. Even though the Elect was long gone, there was the fact that Darbus Toller was still free after killing Ippei a few weeks ago, for there would be justice coming in the form of vengeance in the near future…

* * *

We were all at home after defeating the Elect as we were at the castle at last. With Glen back in Vanizia and everyone on separate missions, we were well-adjusted as it was back to normal as usual. With the last days of July rolling into August, we were all busy harvesting the many fruits and vegetables for the winter as it was about that time indeed. With Dirk and Carly playing in the stream on a hot day and Reiko tending to the twins, we were all happy to be home as the Elect was gone and all was well at last. When I heard the doors to the gate open, I walked over there as I saw Darbus and his entourage of women circling him in which he was ready to do damage to me once again. The evil smirk on his face turned my stomach as he was exuberant into having me gone from Alecrast forever, for he wasn't done with me yet.

"I see that you killed the last bastion of humanity in the ruins of Gale Canyon," I heard him say. "In other words, you have sealed your own fate."

"Yes, yes you did," said the women in Darbus' group.

"I got back home to enjoy the last days of my summer before going back to work and this is the welcome I get?" I said. "You have no shame the moment you thumbed your nose at Ippei's memory."

"Anyway, I took the liberty into having a bounty on your head for ten thousand gaurhee if you don't keep silent."

"That's against regulations of the Order and they will do more than just condemn you the moment you go towards Shark Island."

"I'm giving you an ultimatum, Sam: you either forfeit your status or else lose your head. Either way, you're damned from the start, but there's also the concept about your family and those who would fight at your side."

"Leave them out of it, Darbus. You can't just throw them under the bus."

"And who would blame them if one of your friends and family members die? They will all blame _you_ in the end..."

"Yes, yes they will," said the women in Darbus' group.

"You can't stay in this sanctuary forever, for you will never gain your reputation back the moment it gets smeared."

With that, I saw Darbus leave with his women as I turned around and saw Reiko and the children go inside of the house. I was worrying for their safety and my reputation as I couldn't allow anyone around me to suffer because of my existence. I had no other choice but to take my family away with me before it was too late, for my reputation was already scarred no thanks to Darbus and his smear campaign. When I went inside of the main house, I saw Reiko go into the kitchen as she was getting dinner set up, but she wasn't ready to hear the bad news coming from my mouth yet.

"Dinner is gonna be vegetables with couscous tonight," I heard her say. "I bet that the children will by happy to see the vegetables in season.

"Reiko…, we have to leave," I said gravely. "We can't afford to see our friends and family hurt."

"What's going on, Sammy? What is it that you're not telling me?"

"Darbus has given me an ultimatum to leave Alecrast and he's also put a ten thousand gaurhee bounty on my head. I don't like this any more than _you_ do, but we can't afford to put everyone else in harm's way"

"Then where will we go?"

"We'll go where no one will find us, even if it meant by taking odd jobs just to feed us and keep a roof over our heads."

Reiko stared at me in shock as she was about to leave the castle with me and the children in tow. As for what would happen next, Darbus' smear campaign has already came into effect in which we were now ruined for our efforts into stopping the Elect. It was never meant to be, but we had no other choice but to depart this planet into further parts unknown…

**To be continued...**


End file.
